The Ties that Bind Us
by dark0angel13
Summary: What if Erza had an older sister...?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have decided to change it up a bit and start a Fairy Tail story that has been plaguing my mind and keeping me from working on my novel so I figured why not write it down and see how things go! This story will be about Erza having an older sister and basically how I think it would go if she had an actual sister in the show :3 A lot of things you will recognize but I will also be adding my own take on them as well so please enjoy the fruits of my labor and tell me what you think! I would love to see some review on if I should keep this going or not.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail...**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

I forgot how cruel the world could be. For a split second, the thought of a person taking another life, was foreign to me. What had happened to make humanity lose its grip on compassion? What was the trigger for this complete switch to one's personality? I wondered this as I felt hot tears streamed down my face, just like I felt my heart shatter into pieces, I watched my little sister be carried away to only god knew where.

I screamed; boy did I scream, as I fought against the tight grip around my throat. My nails dug into flesh and I twisted and writhed as much as I could in hopes of breaking free to chase after the carriage that carried the only family member I had left, along with countless other children who were surely going to be tortured.

"Struggle all you want little girl, you won't save them. You would be going right along with them but a child as independent as you, who fights tooth and nail against everyone, will serve no purpose in the tower of heaven. You will die here, and while you bleed out you can regret not cooperating when you had the chance. You will never see your sister again." A gruff voice spoke from behind me as his grip became ever tighter. I gasped, doing my best to suck in any air that I could possibly get into my lungs. My body ached, my head throbbed, my heart hurt, and my lungs felt as if they were being crushed from a lack of oxygen, but still I struggled, determined to break free.

"You….I-I'll…kill…all of…y-you…"I managed to choke out as blackness danced on the edges of my vision. My arms were getting tired, my legs were starting to lose strength, and my heart pounded so hard in my chest I was sure it would explode from within me any second.

"Little bitch!" the man yelled and seconds later my hearing failed me. The world seemed to stop, time itself standing still as I felt the blade run me through. My eyes widened and my body jerked but I felt no pain. My struggles stopped; my arms refused to work anymore, falling limp to my sides as I choked up a mouth full of blood. I couldn't taste it though, even though I knew that the liquid filling my mouth was my life force I could not taste its metallic flavor, nor could my nose pick up on any smell at all. It seemed every sense I had refused to work anymore. I looked down; knowing full well what I would see, but still wanting to make sure I wasn't just imagining things. Sure enough a blade protruded from my stomach, just to the right of my belly button, its silver gleam now tinged crimson.

I couldn't speak, I could barely even manage to gasp for air as each shallow breath and even the slightest movement was enough to move the blade, causing more damage and spilling more blood. Was this it? Would I die here? I looked up, my eyes coming to rest on the caravan that held my sister captive. Her hazel eyes wide with terror and a look of shock frozen on her face. Her hands trembled as they gripped the bars of the cage that held her with strength enough to turn her knuckles white; the red of her hair glowed brilliantly in the moonlight as she reached out to me.

Sound came rushing back to me then, filling my ears with a myriad of acoustics that I could only barely comprehend. The man's iron grip was suddenly gone and my legs refused to support me anymore, buckling beneath me just as air filled my lungs. I fell for what felt like forever, my eyes never leaving the beautiful red head that was my sister, her screams reaching my ears even from this distance. My vision was fading to black on the edges and my perspective seemed to be changing drastically before I realized it was just me falling completely to the cold ground. My head hit hard enough for the pain to reverberate through my entire body and agony to explode in my left temple, its rhythm seeming to fall in line with the beat of my heart. My body felt heavy and my sight was fading fast but still I watched her, helpless to do anything else. My name died on her lips before she could finish, her head rushing forward to meet the metal bars with a thump loud enough to reverberate through me. She fell from my sight then, leaving me to stare into the smirking face of a masked abductor, his staff still poised over where her head once was.

All around me houses burned, livestock lay slaughtered, and people laid lifeless as the monsters who stormed into our small village were now starting to vacate just as swiftly as they'd come. What had we done to deserve this? That question repeated over and over in my head as tears welled in my eyes again. Before I knew it, the sound of the carriage was gone, leaving me to bask in the symphony that was raging fire and haughty laughter. They were just going to vanish now, literally getting away with not only murder but child abduction as well. That simply could not happen.

"Leave the girl to bleed to death. She can't do anything anyway and it would be waste of our time to finish her off. Let's go boys." That same gruff voice spoke, this time notes of laughter present. So they were leaving me for dead? I didn't warrant even a finishing blow? How insulting. My pulse raced faster now, my blood boiling so hot I could see steam emanating from my skin. The numbness in my limbs faded quickly, replaced by seething hatred faster than I could even imagine. Something inside me seemed to explode outward, ripping up the ground around me even as the pain faded from my consciousness.

I knew immediately what this feeling was. The magic that had been lying dormant within me had finally been activated and I could feel the raw power of it running through my body. I could feel my strength coming back, letting me know that I still had the chance of at least ridding the world of the scum that remained in my village. I was given a second chance I sure wasn't going to let it slip through my hands. The night grew silent around me as the power emanating from me continued to escape, shooting out around me and swirling in a raging tornado of brilliant indigo as I pulled the blade from my body with the weapon I now possessed. It was beautiful dark steel that was long and slender running the entire length of my body, its blade still stained in my blood. The hilt was red with blue patterns woven within it and the guard resembled that of a crescent moon.

I stood my legs now steady and my balance restored. I didn't quite know how to use the sword but I watched enough of the violent men swinging them around like it were child's play so I was pretty sure I could figure it out. My posture was sturdy, my right hand covering my wound as my left hand gripped the blade with all the strength I could muster. My magic energy seemed to even out then, dissipating into the cool air like smoke.

"Hey!" I shouted anger not only evident in my tone but something else as well. Something I couldn't quite name but if I had to try, it would be almost menacing, threatening even. My voice sent a shiver down even my own spine, so when the remaining men turned around, I knew my presence scared them. Their bodies seemed to freeze, breaths not even seeming to escape them.

I took a step forward, making sure my stance enabled me to either attack or defend should the need arise. Two of the five men remaining jumped slightly, stepping back instinctively. Even from here I could smell their fear, I could see the beads of sweat glistening on their trembling forms and a primal part of me loved that feeling. The hunters were now the hunted and I was not going to let them get away.

"Easy now…I know you're upset…but killing us isn't going to bring anyone back…It's not going to make you feel better!" The man in front spoke shakily, his once arrogant chuckle now seemingly forgotten only to be replaced by terror.

"No…." I paused, crouching slightly as I got ready to attack. I was going to put all I had into this to make sure they never bothered anyone again. To make sure they never ripped apart another village, another family again. "…but it's a start!" I screamed in anger as I pounced.

My feet moved so fast that had I been a bystander I would surely not have been able to keep up. I released all of my magic power at once, the force of it not only obliterating anything in the path of my slash, but all around me. The fires that ran rampant through my village were snuffed out in an instant, the memory of them floating through the night in the form of ashes. The shockwave of my attack sent the remains of the buildings rocketing off into the distance, the screaming of the wind overpowering any other sound around. They didn't stand a chance; it was over before I even straightened myself.

In the wake of my sword was a trench forming outward into a massive 'V' shape, originating at my feet and easily reaching what looked to be as wide as five houses. The effect had my entire body shaking and I could feel my power draining fast. I let out a sigh of relief and turned on my heel, running off into the direction I last saw the cages heading.

'I will find you…' I though as I stumbled, my foot catching on a root and sending me sprawling to the ground. The impact rippled through me, my teeth snapping in the process and my weapon flying out of my grip. I shouted in pain and my vision blackened for a few seconds before steadying. Breathing was getting hard and pain was slowly beginning to return as the high of adrenaline faded into nonexistence. I tried to stand, to move any of my limbs but my body refused to obey me anymore, seeming to be fine with succumbing to numbness as the feeling faded in my hands and feet.

This was it. This is where I would die. Alone, weak, and wondering if my younger sister would even live to see her fifth birthday. I ground my teeth together as a fresh wave of tears rolled down my cheeks. I may have been mature for my age but seven was still too young to die in my eyes.

"At…least I c-can die…knowing I avenged…our p-parents…stay al-alive…." I trailed off as blackness swopped in to take me to oblivion. The last thing I remember was her face flashing through my mind and her name fading from my lips.

"Erza…."

 **Okay! what did you all think of it so far? I want to know if I should add or change things to better suit my readers so please any and all opinions are more than welcome! REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you for reading and I hope to keep this story going! Until next time!**

 **regards,**

 **dark0angel13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys! Sorry for the late update I was planning on updating this weekend but with the New Year and all that I got busy haha so my apologies to you all. I hope everyone had a great New Years! So I have been debating on whether or not to time skip to when they're older or keep going to explain what happens to them both along the way. Haven't made a decision yet so I guess I will just wing it! Please read & review and tell me what you all think! Once again this story will not go exactly by the manga/anime because I plan on putting my own spin on things so bear with me here lol. Anyway...here is the next chapter so please enjoy my writing and tell what you think at the end! **

* * *

_Erza ran her smile so bright that it gave the sun itself a run for its money as she opened her arms to embrace her sister. Up ahead she can see her, the girl that stood in front of anything to protect her, standing there waiting for her to catch up._

 _She loved her older sister. She was strong, loving, calm, brave, everything that Erza wanted to be. Her hair was long that flowed down her back in a waterfall of onyx, stopping just past her shoulders and restrained with a tie to keep it in check. Her skin was pale and smooth, making the grey of her eyes stand out even more. She was dressed in black jeans that clung to her form and a white t-shirt that offset the paleness of her skin nicely. Top that with the jacket she never took off, boots, and a smile filled with love and it was a wonder why Erza loved her._

 _Onward she ran, her blue sundress flowing freely and her bare feet making almost no noise as she moved. Her short red hair bounced lightly and her amber eyes bright with excitement and adoration. Her pale skin matched that of her sister and together they were inseparable._

" _Wait for me sister!" She yelled happily, laughter evident in her tones as the afternoon sun beat down on them._

" _I'll always wait for you silly. Now hurry up or we're going to be late for dinner." The soft voice called out to Erza, giving her an extra boost of speed. Her outstretched arms waited patiently for the little girl to catch up and run into them. Then on the walk home she would carry the girl on her back so her feet didn't get hurt. Yes, Erza loved her sister very much._

 _The crimsonette laughed her face lighting up as she closed the distance. Seconds later though, the atmosphere changed and the girl before her, the sister she loved so much, turned from a happy girl, to shocked so fast that Erza stumbled to a stop. The girl that was once smiling was now crying and holding desperately onto an arm around her neck. The light from the sun vanished, only to be replaced by moonlight and even in the darkness Erza could see the blood. From her sister's stomach protruded a blade and on her face was a silent scream and pleading eyes._

" _No!" The little girl screamed, taking off once again to her sister's side, this time in hopes of saving her. The faster she ran, the farther away she seemed to get, the sight before her ever shrinking off into the distance. Erza shot out a shaking hand, her sister's name coming from her mouth as the picture before her changed yet again. This time blackness closed in quickly but not before she watched her sister fall to the ground and not get up. After that image, the blackness seemed swallow Erza._

"Riley!" Erza screamed, shooting up straight, her heart pounding so fast she was sure it would burst. Her body trembled with fear as she looked around, her eyes adjusting to the darkness slowly before figures became clear. She was in a cell, there were five other children with her, and she was not only still in her blue sundress but her wrists and ankles held large shackles, signaling her mark as a prisoner.

All around her noises flooded in. Scuffling from the other people, the sound of far off yelling and banging, the sobs of another child off to her right, and footsteps moving ever closer to her. She stiffened instinctively, her arms going up to protect herself as she yelled, "Please don't hurt me!"

"Woah easy there. No one is going to hurt you in here. We're all prisoners like you. See?" A boy said calmly, holding his hands up so she could see his shackles. He was taller than her, clad in a tattered white shirt and dark pants. He too was barefoot, along with every other kid there. His brown eyes were kind and his matching hair lay atop his head in a messy manner that almost looked like he had just woken up.

Erza lowered her arms and gave him a once over before she forced herself to relax slightly. "Wh-where are we?" She asked shakily.

"You know as much as we do. We were all taken from our homes and families and when we came to, we were in this cell. My name is Simon what's your name?" His voice was light and somehow that made her feel better.

"Erza…." She replied as more children surrounded her. A girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, and cat like features introduced herself as Milianna and offered a smile and an outstretched hand. A boy named Sho, who was younger than Erza, introduced himself next. He was clad in the same attire as Simon but his bright blonde hair seemed to brighten the entire cell and his dark eyes held fear and shyness but beneath those, warmth resided. A taller boy with black hair and a somewhat arrogant air about him said his name was Wally Buchannan. Again he wore the same as Sho and Simon. It seemed to Erza that all the girls wore dressed and all the boys wore dark pants and white shirts. Everyone was barefoot and shackled but for the most part she wasn't alone.

The red haired girl gave her best smile to them and jumped slightly when other voice rang out. "Don't you have a last name?" He walked with pride and held his stance defiantly and instantly Erza was reminded of her older sister. To her they were similar it brought tears to her eyes. His hair was a brilliant shade of blue and his eyes darker than night. His skin was pale and around his right eye was a marking that immediately drew attention in.

"N-no…just plain old Erza." She responded quietly, whipping away the tears before she began to cry again.

"You gotta have a last name…" The boy trailed off and looked her over, causing her to blush in the process. After a second he smiled and shouted, "I got it! How about we make your last name Scarlet. It matches your hair." His voice was sure and sounded happy and kind as he lifted a strand of her red locks.

"Jellal you can't just go giving out last names!" Shouted Wally with a smirk on his face as he stood up for the newest member of their group.

"Erza Scarlet…I like that." The red haired girl replied with a small smile about her face.

"My name is Jellal Fernandes; it's nice to meet you Erza." He flashed her a big smile and held his hand out to her.

"It's nice to meet you all." She replied, remaining where she was on the ground as Simon spoke up again.

"So who is Riley? When you screamed that name you made us all jump out of our skin." He smiled and sat next to her.

Erza stilled and looked to the ground, fresh tears welling in her eyes again. "She…was my older sister…"

The room grew silent for a long while, no one even daring to breathe.

"Was?" Asked Milianna finally breaking the silence.

Erza nodded and brought her knees to her chest as the tears she had been holding back slowly started to roll down her cheeks. "She was killed trying to protect me…" She buried her face in her arms, not wanting to see their faces as her sister's image flashed through her mind again. Seconds later arms wrapped around her and Milianna's voice rang out.

"I'm so sorry Erzy…" The nickname seeming to make her feel a little bit better. A hand was then placed on her shoulder and Jellal spoke.

"I'm sorry about your sister Erza, but don't worry because we're your family now. I swear we will avenge Riley and we will escape this place. I swear on my life." His voice was strong and his grip protective and again it reminded her Erza of her sister.

"Thank…you…" Was all the red head could manage to say without her voice cracking from tears.

* * *

 **Yes I know this was a pretty short chapter guys and I apologize for that but the next ones would be longer so stick around to find out what happens next! Remember to leave a review for me to help me better improve my story and writing! Until then...**

 **Regards,**

 **Dark :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow two chapters in one day! I've been working hard on this story and I hope all my readers are enjoying it so far! Don't forget to leave a review for me so I can better my writing or just tell me what you all think in general! So I decided that I** **am going to take things slow in this story, so each chapter will switch from Riley (the first person point of view) to Erza (the third person point of view) so everyone will know which is which. As promised this chapter is longer and I could have kept going but what would be the fun in that? XD Again I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't tell how much time had passed since my world went black but I was assuming it wasn't much seeing as my world exploded with pain the second consciousness returned to me. I yelled and rolled anything to get more comfortable and to make the pain ebb a little. Nothing worked and my yelps turned into screams soon after.

"Hey! Calm down or you're going to hurt yourself further child!" A strong female voice came from somewhere to my right before I felt hands on my shoulders to hold me in place. Seconds later my vision cleared and before me was what appeared to be an older woman, her pink hair reminding me of flowers and her expression a mixture of anger and worry. She was dressed in a red robe with what looked like teeth on the collar and immediately I wondered where she got it.

Clearing my head for a moment I was able to concentrate on what was around me. I was lying in a bed, in what looked to be a small cottage located God knows where with a woman I had never met before in my life. The inside was small, fitting only a small bed and cabinets along the opposite wall. To my left was a small window and to my right was a tiny kitchenette and to the right of that a door leading to another room.

My heart was pounding so fast I was sure the old woman could hear it and out of instinct I struggled, fighting to break free of her grasp and get out of bed. She obviously saw this coming and glared, tightening her already iron grip on my shoulders and effectively halting any struggle I had started. Being this injured did not allow for much movement.

"Let me go! I need to get out of here! I need to find-!" no sooner had I started yelling, another voice cut me off, this time belonging to a man and coming from behind me.

"Take it easy my child. You are safe here. You are badly hurt and need to rest and heal before you can do anything. I'm sure whatever it is that your looking for will still be there when you back to full strength." His voice was calm and gentle and somewhat relaxing. Soon after his voice faded his figure came into my field of vision. He was older looking, about the same age as the woman. His brown eyes were also filled with worry but also strength I knew nothing about. He was dressed in blue pants, a red shirt, and an almost cream colored cloak. His hair was white and almost nonexistent, the majority seeming to be part of his mustache, but his smile was kind.

I relaxed slightly but averted my eyes, "You don't understand. It's not something I'm looking for…it's some _one_ and if I don't find her soon, I don't know what will happen to her." I pushed the woman's hands off me and attempted to sit up before another shockwave of pain hit me, leaving me breathless and dizzy. I yelped again and immediately my hand went to the wound that seemed to have started bleeding again.

This time when I felt a hand, it was on my shoulder and the words that followed calmed me somehow. "Then tell me what they look like and I will do my best to look for you until you are well enough. What is their name?"

"Forget about that Makarov, we need to know what this girl's name is. She is priority right now; we can address the missing person situation later." The woman cut in, her voice like steel as she once again pushed me back down, this time growling slightly before picking up more bandages. "You need to lie still before you make things worse. How do you expect to find anyone if you're dead."

"Give the poor child a break Porlyusica, she is scared. Don't mind her child, she is always this mean it's not just you." The man retorted flashing me a smile before yelping as the woman clocked him across the back of his head. Once he was recomposed he spoke again, "Can you tell me your name for starters? Then we can get into the other details in a bit."

I stared for a moment as the old woman went to work changing my bandages. It hurt and I squirmed a lot but neither of them seemed to get aggravated, instead waiting patiently for me to begin speaking.

"Riley. My name is Riley. I need to find my little sister. Her name is Erza and she was abducted and taken somewhere." My voice cracked from not speaking for so long and I also sounded weaker than I actually felt. Somewhere in the process of being moved my jacket had come off and it was draped over a chair in the opposite corner, my boots on the floor just below that. I still wore my blue shirt and black jeans but my stomach was exposed so they could better access my wound. The breeze sent a shiver running through me and the look of the wound made my heart stop for a second. It looked worse than I was first thought but part of me knew deep down that I could trust these two.

When she was done, Porlyusica took a step back and glared again, "Now keep still or I will restrain you. The last thing I need is a child to die on my property. As soon as she is back to reasonable health she is out of here Makarov." With that she turned and began mixing liquids, seeming to have dismissed me entirely. I scowled back at her and lay back down, casting a glare out the window instead.

"Don't worry I'm out of here the second I have a chance old woman. I don't need your help." I barked back angrily as I crossed my arms. I got no reply from the woman but the man spoke next.

"It's nice to meet you Riley. Can you tell me what happened? I would like to know all I possibly can so I can better help you." He pulled up a chair and sat beside me, his expression curious and serious at the same time.

I turned to look at him and nodded, hoping that he might be able to help me in some way. "How long have I been here? How did you find me?" I asked hoping to get some more answers

"I found you about two days ago bleeding to death on the ground about ten miles from here. As for how I found you, I was coming to get something from an old friend and that is the way I usually go. It seems you were very lucky I chose that day to venture from the guild hall."

So he was from a guild. I knew about them and one day intended on joining one with Erza but in my current situation that seemed like a lost cause.

"I see. Then it was about two days ago that my village was attacked. There were masked men everywhere, taking children from their homes and killing any adult that tried to stop them. My parents were killed trying to help my sister and I escape but in the end their deaths were in vain because they got Erza anyway. When I tried to stop them and save her I was run through with a sword and left for dead…" I trailed off as the night of discussion replayed in my mind. I clenched my teeth and balled my hands into fists, my body seeming to grow hotter by the second.

Before I knew it my anger was gone, replaced by shock as the heat that filled me vanished instantly, leaving me feeling weak and nauseous. I looked around confused before the woman spoke again. "I placed a magic canceling bracelet on your wrist in case this happened. Using magic in your condition will only kill you."

I looked to my left wrist, just now noticing that I did indeed have a thing silver bracelet around it. How had I not noticed that earlier? I growled and yelled back at her, "I didn't as for your help lady! Get this thing off me! If I can't use magic how am I supposed to save my sister?!" I was so angry at that moment that my pain instantly vanished, allowing me to spring from my bed get into a fighting stance. I knew I wouldn't last in a fight at that moment but I was not going to lay helpless when I could be doing something.

The old man was out of his chair in an instant, his hands in the air to show me he meant no harm, "Easy Riley she was just trying to help you. Using magic in your condition will no doubt kill you. She was just looking out for you. She will remove it when you have healed a bit. With you being so young and clearly untrained with magic, she did it as a precaution. That turned out to be a wise choice seeing as you cannot control your magic yet. Calm down and lets finish our conversation and maybe tomorrow or the day after we can remove that. Okay?"

I stayed like that for a moment, my eyes going from him to the woman and back again, making sure that if either of them moved I was ready. When the woman cast me a backwards glance and returned to her business with the liquids, and the man took a step back and slowly sat back down, I lowered my arms and relaxed slightly. Seconds after I calmed down slightly the pain came rushing back to greet me. I winced and sucked in a pained breath as I collapsed back onto the bed. Moving hurt, breathing hurt, everything hurt but it seemed lying on my left side eased the agony somewhat.

Seeing this, Makarov moved his chair to the other side so he could see me better and spoke again, "If they were taking children why did they injure you and leave you behind? I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

"After I began to fight them I was restrained and one of them said that I was too independent or something like that; that they didn't need defiant children at the Tower of Heaven, whatever that is. Then when I spat back a sarcastic remark they stabbed me and left me on the ground."

The man nodded and scratched his chin, "Ah I see. You were too defiant for them to handle so they discarded you like they did the adults. I am sorry to hear that this happened to you child. Is that around the time you awakened your magic?"

"Yeah. When I hit the ground Erza called out to me but she never got to finish her sentence before they hit her over the back of the head. After that she vanished from my vision and I heard the carriage getting farther from the village. When the men began walking away after setting my village on fire something inside me shattered. I suddenly felt so strong, so angry and before I knew it magic power was flowing out of me like a gust of wind. I used the sword that impaled me and attacked as fast as I could. It all happened so fast I can barely recall anything other than a huge explosion and a shockwave strong enough to destroy the houses around me. I don't know where my magic came from but when I held the sword I felt invincible. After that I ran off in the direction I last herd the carriage and blacked out soon after that."

The room was silent for a minute as my story sank in. Looking around, I found the sword off in the corner next to the chair. It was bloody and part of me wondered just how much blood I had lost in this entire process. Sighing in relief that my weapon was still there I cast my gaze back to Makarov.

"Hmmm that is a sad story and I am sorry your sister was taken. On the other hand, having taken out that many men with a single attack, shows you have a lot of potential in you and that you possess a large amount of magic energy. With the right training and proper leadership you will become a very strong wizard. Being strong will allow you to more effectively find your sister. What do you say that you come with me and join my guild when you feel better? There you will be able to train and get stronger. I'm sure you will find her someday."

His words repeated in my mind; _you will become a very strong wizard…you will find her someday…join my guild…_

An entire world seemed to open up to me at once and I could picture myself training, growing stronger. I could see myself finding Erza and bring her back with me. I could see our happy ending and part of me wanted to jump at his offer, but the other part, the part that wanted to do this alone and the part that was determined to get her back no matter what, wanted me to decline and start my search immediately instead of wasting valuable time training.

I didn't know what to do. Should I go with him and become a wizard? Should I continue on my own and not waste time? Would I even be able to find her on my own the way I am now? There were so many questions running through my head that I had to bring a hand to rest on my temple.

"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to but training and having friends as allies wouldn't hurt you. Knowing someone has your back is one of the most comforting feelings in the world and with the training you would do to become stronger, you would have an easier time searching instead of just going right off the bat. If you can't control your magic you have no hope of fighting and defeating anyone who is skilled or even experienced. I highly suggest coming with me child. I can help you. I can make you stronger." His words sunk in and I looked to the old man, my eyes meeting a bright smile and a warm stance.

He seemed to know a lot about magic and maybe being in a guild wouldn't be such a waste of time. Looking back to the window my sister's face flashed through my memory. How was she doing? Was she hurt? Was she alive? I didn't know the answer but I sure as heck was going to find out and the only way to get that done was to get stronger.

Turning back to the old man I nodded, "Yes I will join your guild. I will train every day and I will get stronger. I will find Erza."

He smiled again and walked up to me, holding his hand out for me to shake. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Riley. We are happy to have someone as loyal as you are. You will make an amazing wizard someday."

I nodded again and did my best to smile back as I grasped his outstretched hand with my own. I had a home now, and when I found Erza, so would she.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter three! How you guys liking it so far? Please review for me! Until next time!**

 **Regards,**

 **dark**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys this one is a little longer than the last and I hope you enjoy it! Been havibg so many ideas for this story I just can't stop writing! Please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Erza didn't know how many days had passed since she arrived at the tower but every day she wished she was home and every day her wish failed to come true. The only things she could take solace in were that she had her few friends here with her and an older gentleman who treated h

er like one of his grandchildren, and that each day seemed to entail the same thing. Wake up; eat what could only be classified as crumbs, then hours of work before they got a rest to east something more substantial. Then it was back to work for a few more hours before they were finally allowed cleaning up and returning to their cells.

"So grandpa Rob what stories do you have for us today?" Spoke Simon as they all returned to their cell from hours of labor below. It seemed fate was on her side this time seeing as they all shared the same cell and Erza could only thank the gods for that small mercy. The children all circled around the older man as he stretched before sitting with them, a warm smile on his face.

"Okay I'll tell you a story of my days as a wizard in the best guild in Fiore. It was called Fairy Tail…" He spoke of all the missions he had gone on and of how everyone was like family and looked out for one another. He shared with them the wonders of hoe magic worked and how everyone had the potential to be a wizard if they believed in themselves. Erza in particular wanted to use magic. Her eyes lit up whenever Rob spoke of it and something inside her was just aching to be set free.

"So do you think we could use magic someday Grandpa Rob?" The red head spoke enthusiastically, a bright smile on her face. She wanted to learn very badly so she could free her friends and return to the real world someday. She dreamt about it each night and the people she now called family, and the hopes of one days being a strong wizard were the only two things that kept her going.

"Sure I do sweetheart. You all have the power deep within you, you just need to awaken it and you can be off and flying in no time." He gave her a light pat on the head and laughed with him.

"I'm gonna learn magic someday and I'll be a strong wizard." It was Jellal's time to speak and his voice was strong and determined and gave everyone else the courage to keep going. "I swear I'll get us out of here some day and we will all go join this Fairy Tail guild and become the strongest wizards around. That's my dream."

Each child nodded in agreement and Erza looked back to the old man, "What kind of magic did you use Grandpa?" She asked curiously.

The old man sighed and responded almost somberly, "Young girl it has so many years since I have been in here and been without the use of my magic that I myself don't quite remember it anymore. Magic comes from within and you never really understand how much you rely on it until you can't use it anymore…" He paused to look each child in the eyes before continuing, "If you youngsters make it out of here someday you must promise me that you won't rely solely on your magic. You must learn to be skilled without it as well so you have a chance of surviving should you find yourselves stuck in a place like this again."

Sho, who had remained quiet through all of this, began crying again. "You talk like we're going to get out of here Gramps. Look around us, no one has escaped and lived to tell about it. We're going to die here!" The cell grew quiet for a while after that and the one to break the silence was the bravest one of them all.

"Sho, thinking like that will get us nowhere. We have to be strong and stick together. We're all each other has now. We're a family and we will get out of here someday. You have to stay strong." Jellal said confidently as he walked up and placed a hand on the young blonde's shoulder. He flashed a kind smile and looked to everyone, "We will get out of here guys. You need to have faith…" He got quieter as he motioned for them to move closer to him. "I've got a plan to get out of here. It's gonna take a lot of prep and time to execute but we can do this, I'm sure of it."

Simon's eyes widened slightly, "You're serious? We have a chance of getting out of here?" He whispered back, his voice filled with mostly disbelief but deep down some hope lingered.

It was Milianna's turn to speak next, "Tell us what we need to do and we'll do it."

"Yeah Jellal we will do whatever it takes to get out of here." Wally spoke next, a smile on his face as his hands balled into fists.

Erza remained quiet as everyone's words sank in. Her heart seemed to race in her chest and some part of her was worried it would explode at any minute from the adrenaline. They had a chance, a small one, but a chance to get out of this prison. They had a chance at a normal life.

The old man, seeming have been forgotten spoke up quietly, "Shhh! They're coming so stop talking about it for now." With that said he leaned back against the wall as footsteps sounded in the distance. The children jumped at the noise and dispersed quickly, each going to another part of the room to sit in quiet. Sho began crying again and Erza felt bad for him. He was the youngest one here and he was so scared all the time.

His tears made her own well in her eyes. Riley's face flashed before her and she made a vow right then. She would be his older sister. She would protect him at all costs. Today would mark the end of her crying and her weakness. Today would mark the beginning of a new Erza, a strong and brave Erza like Jellal.

The guards stopped outside the cell and smirked, "How are all of our little slaves doing today? Did you have fun working in the yard? We did!" The first man laughed loudly.

"Laugh all you want, you won't break us!" Jellal yelled glaring at them through the bars.

The guards were silent for a minute longer before both burst out laughing, "Yeah right! You've only been here a week give it some time. They all start off strong willed but after a few months or even years go by they lose the heart to fight anymore. Look at that old man. He's been here for years and when we first got him he was just like you. Now he doesn't even speak, let alone fight back. He's learned his place here, much like you brats will in time." And with that said they marched on, leaving the young bluenette shaking with rage.

"Those jerks. I'll take them all out someday." He growled before sitting back down and looking to each of the children trapped in the cell like he was. They were all scared, he could see in their eyes. No matter how brave they tried to be, this place was able to draw out every fear they had and exploit it. It was going to be hard but he was going to escape. He was going to make sure everyone escaped.

* * *

The next day seemed to be dragging by and the guards that stopped at their cell the day before, seemed determined to make each of them miserable. Erza knew from their first glances at them that it would be a rough day. Sure enough when they walked to the mess hall to get the sorry excuse for breakfast the guards simply smirked and skipped them over, leaving them to work on empty stomachs.

Erza grew angry at that gesture. She could care less about her wellbeing, but Sho was the weakest and he needed food to last in a place like this. Glaring at the guards as they walked by she held her head high, showing them that something as trivial as this would not get to her. While she glared at them she poked Jellal in the back to signal him. The boy nodded in thanks to Erza before moving quickly, grabbing the few rolls of bread left without being noticed, doing his best to hide them under shit shirt. He cleared his throat to let Erza know that he was done before she broke eye contact with the two guards and walked from the room.

The halls on the way to the ground floor were empty, everyone having already been moved to the labor area below and the guards off abusing the captives. The quiet walk gave them enough time to eat and talk. "Here, eat this. There was only three left so only three of us will be able to eat but it's better than none of us." Jellal spoke, handing one loaf to Milianna, one to Erza and one to Sho before brushing the crumbs from his hands.

Sho teared up and thanked him with a shaky voice before digging into his roll. It was gone in seconds and he stood there staring into his empty hands with remorse. "What about you three? You need to eat too."

Simon was the one to reply instead of Jellal, "We will be fine. Erza and Milianna need to eat to keep up their strength because they're girls and you need to eat because you're the smallest and the weakest. Don't worry about us Sho just make sure you keep your strength up."

The blonde nodded at the older boy before looking back to his hands, wishing he had some more to eat. Erza, seeing this offered him her roll as well.

"Wh-what are you doing sister? You need that."

"No I'll be okay Sho don't you worry about me. You need it more than I do. Please take it." She replied with a small smile on her face. Sure she was hungry but she knew she could handle a day without food. This boy though, surely could not.

"But…" He tried to argue back but Erza shook her head and pushed the bread into his hands.

"I'll be fine Sho really. Simon is right, you're the smallest and weakest and what kind of sister would I be if I let my little brother starve to death in here? I've lost one sibling already, I'm not gonna let that happen again. I promise." She spoke determined, her eyes alight with a fire none of them had seen before and Simon stood shocked at her words.

 _She's so strong now…she's amazing…_ He thought as a smile adorned his face.

Jellal also stood shocked at Erza's complete change. He knew she was strong from the moment he saw her but this was going beyond what he had imagined. He also knew that he heart was damaged by the death of her sister and he realized that none of them would ever replace her, but they could be a family none the less.

Sho looked to Erza once more before finally taking the roll from her and scarfing it down. Milianna had finished hers earlier so she was just standing and watching, a smile growing on her face.

"You're so nice Erzy."

Erza smiled back and motioned for them to get going, "Come on we don't want to be late; the guards seem to have it out for us today. Everyone be on your toes."

When they arrived everyone had already started working so they each grabbed a shovel started themselves. The hours passed and Erza worked hard, but not having eaten anything was starting to get to her. They didn't even get water for the work they did so she was going on a completely empty stomach and she knew that if they didn't get a break for lunch soon she would not make it. She was breathing hard, the sweat now seeming to vanish from her body, signaling dehydration. Her arms were shaky and her legs were starting to feel weak but still she worked. She knew that if she stopped to rest they would punish her and she did not want that.

Jellal looked across the yard and saw she was having trouble and silently cursed himself for not making her eat her roll. She never would have listened anyway but he should have at least tried. He looked over to Simon, who seemed to notice the same thing and motioned his head in her direction. Jellal knew what he meant instantly. They were the oldest and the strongest. They would protect her. They would make sure she was safe at all costs.

Sho worked hard, sweating from the labor and thirsty but otherwise alright. He kept his eyes down so he wouldn't get in trouble but his head snapped up when he heard a pickax hit the ground off to his right. His eyes looked up in time for him to watch Erza fall, her skin pale and dry even from where he stood. He froze, knowing full well that it was because she gave him her bread. His breath seemed to get lost in his chest and for the longest of seconds he didn't breathe.

Jellal and Simon snapped him out of his trance, sprinting to her side instantly. "Erza!"

Jellal got there first and touched her shoulder, "Hey wake up, are you okay?"

Simon was at his side in an instant, his words ringing out, "Hey she needs help over here!"

The guards were over immediately, both the ones who robbed them of food that morning and a few others. The first man spoke, seeming honestly worried about the girl, "What happened here?"

"She passed out and she's not waking up." Jellal spoke angrily.

The original guards spoke then, "Get a glass of water and splash it on her to wake her up. She knows better than to slack off." His smirk made the bluenette's blood boil.

"This is because you refused to give her anything to eat this morning! This is your fault!" He screamed standing between Erza and the man.

The guard who spoke first, spoke again, "Tilen is this true? You know the girls need to eat or this happens." He sounded angry and concerned at the same time and Simon was grateful that there seemed to be at least one guard in the tower with an actual heart.

"I have no idea what the kid is saying. They all got their bread this morning. He's lying to protect her! She's just trying to get out of working." Tilen snapped back, casting a dangerous glare towards Jellal.

"No, you refused to feed all of us this morning! Erza needs help!" Simon yelled, standing next to Jellal angrily.

The first guard growled deep in his throat and turned to Tilen, "That's two children who say you refused them food. Care to explain yourself?"

"Sir I didn't –"

"Don't start Tilen. You've been doing this for months now. You are here to make sure they each get enough food to keep them working. If they die then we have less workers and that slows down the construction of the tower. I will be telling to boss about this. You are free to go for the day and don't let this happen again." And with that the first man dismissed him, turning his attention to the children.

"If you wish your friend to be well again you will step aside so I can take her to the infirmary."

Jellal and Simon cast another glance to Tilen before moving so the other one could take Erza.

Tilen spoke then, "Captain Brown you can't be serious about this. You're not really going to believe these children over me."

Brown turned quickly, the girl in his arms as he approached Tilen, "I know all about your love of torture Tilen. I don't mind it most of the time but when you put the builders of this tower in danger for no reason then I have to step in. You are relived of your duties until further notice." And with that, he walked away.

Tilen stood shell shocked as he watched his superior walk off, before turning back to the children, who were now smirking triumphantly at him.

"You bastards are going to pay for this. Just you wait." He spat before turning on his heel and storming off, mumbling curses as he went.

Jellal and Simon watched him go, still smirking before looking to each other in satisfaction before nodding to Sho and Milianna that everything was fine. They grabbed their tools and returned to work, feeling slightly better that they knew Erza was in somewhat good hands with that other man. They wouldn't see her for a day or two but at least she got a break from the labor.

Simon smiled to himself and decided he would definitely tell Wally and Rob about their small victory today.

* * *

Erza woke up some time later, her head throbbing and her body weak as she looked around her. The room was small and filled with beds that were separated by curtains. She felt tired and dizzy but made herself sit up anyway just as a woman walked up to her.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice was steady, showing no emotion at all as she began writing on the board she had in her hand, stopping periodically to examine the red head.

Erza stiffened out of instinct and had to force herself to relax. The woman noticed and responded accordingly.

"You can relax here young lady, you are safe. You passed out from dehydration but I've got an IV going to give you some fluids so you should be feeling better in a few hours so just rest for now. I'll have my assistant bring you some food once the liquid in the bag is gone." She didn't smile, she didn't offer the young girl any sympathy or support. She simply finished writing on her board and walked away, leaving Erza to wonder what had happened to her friends.

The room was quiet, her being the only one occupying it at the present time; giving her time to think in peace without having to worry about guards. She lay back down in the uncomfortable bed but thankful that it was better than the stone floor in the cell, and looked to the ceiling.

 _I have to get out of here. I have to protect Sho and Milianna. I will make sure Jellal's words come true, we will get out of this tower._ She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and pictured a world where they were all free. A world where they didn't have to live in fear, a world full of opportunities, a world where she was reunited with her sister. Erza felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of her older sister and tears welled in her eyes before she willed them away. She had made a vow to not cry anymore. She made a vow to protect, not be protected and for that vow to stay true she needed to get stronger.

The red head closed her eyes and breathed slowly, making sure to stay still so she would get better soon. The faster she got out of here and back to everyone the better. She drifted off to sleep then, making sure to rest as much as she could to get better.

Sometime later she woke again, this time feeling much better. Her head had stopped throbbing and her body felt strong again. The IV that had once been in her arm was now gone, replaced by a small bandage at some point while she was asleep. To her left, on the side table were two loaves of bread and a big glass of water. Seeing the food immediately had her stomach growling and her mouth watering. She devoured the first roll quickly, following it with half the glass of water before stopping for air as she picked up the second roll. A voice rang out to her right, causing her to jump and drop the roll in her lap.

"You might want to slow down girl. Eating that fast will only make you throw it all up. Eat slower, it's not going anywhere." The woman from before spoke, the boars in her hand as she watched the girl.

"Thank you for the food ma'am." Erza responded softly, this time taking little pieces off the bread and eating them one at a time.

"You don't need to thank me; it's my job to make sure everyone here is in reasonable health so they can keep working." Her voice was matter-of-fact and that made the hairs on the back of Erza's neck stand on end.

 _So she is just doing this so I can keep building this stupid tower…_ she thought angrily as she looked down at the bread in her hand, her appetite now seemingly gone.

"Why are we building this tower? What is the purpose of it?" The red head asked, looking to the woman as she sipped the water.

"That is none of your business girl you would do well to remember that. You are better now yes?" She stood swiftly and gave her a quick exam.

"Yes ma'am." Erza responded quietly.

"Good, once you finish that bread you can go." And with that she turned and walked out, leaving the girl to her thoughts. Once Erza had finished her bread and water she got up and made her way back to the cell, hoping that everyone was alright.

When the cell door opened Jellal was at her side in an instant, Simon following quickly behind. Sho, Milianna, and Wally bringing up the rear and Rob offering a smile from the opposite end of the cell.

"Erza are you okay? We were worried when they carried you off." Jellal spoke first, his voice filled with worry but also relief at seeing she was alright.

"When we saw you collapse we were all worried. Simon and Jellal were by your side till they carried you off. They protected you from that guard who refused us food yesterday." Milianna spoke, a smile on her face as she placed a hand on Simon's shoulder. Simon blushed and looked down; brushing it off like it was no big deal.

"Sister…I'm so sorry. I should have never taken you r bread. This is my fault…" Sho cried hugging her as his tears soaked her dress.

Erza smiled and placed a hand on his head, "I'm just glad you're all okay. I was worried when I woke up. You don't need to be sorry Sho, I'm fine." She responded strongly, offering him a bright smile.

"She's right, it's not your fault Sho, and it's mine. I should have made her eat the bread so she could stay strong. I won't make that mistake again." Jellal spoke confidently. He had felt bad ever since they carried her away earlier and he was determined to not let that happen again.

"I'm alright guys really. What happened was no one's fault accept the guard's." She responded flatly, her voice dripping with anger at just the mention of that awful man.

"Well we won't be seeing him for a while, the captain relived him of his duties for a while before he carried you off. We're safe for now but when he returns I have a feeling we're in for a world of hurt. That guy was really angry when he left the yard." Simon spoke, his words chilling Erza to the bone. So they had only escaped him for a short time. Worse was yet to come but she was determined to be stringer when that happened.

She looked to each one as she spoke, "We need to get out of here guys. If we don't we're going to die in this tower; I don't know about you guys but I sure as heck don't want to spend the rest of life behind bars." Her voice was strong this time, no wavering of any kind and her eyes held a strength that surprised everyone.

Jellal nodded and stepped closer to them all, his words a whisper, "I know. Here is my plan…" He proceeded to explain his idea and how it would go down. It would take time, months probably. All they had to do is survive until the plan was ready to be executed and they were home free.

"I think instead or a riot though we use the tunnel and escape in the night so they don't find us." Sho spoke up quietly, not sure that making a scene would the best of plans if they were trying to break out.

Jellal thought for a moment before speaking, "You have the right idea Sho but we can't leave that quietly, the guards to a perimeter sweep periodically remember? Plus, they check the cells multiple times a night so all it would take is once walk through to shatter our escape. We need a distraction in order to get out of here."

The rest nodded in agreement and Sho looked down, saddened by his idea being shot down but knowing that he could trust Jellal with his life. If Jellal said that there was a better plan then there was.

Once everyone had agreed to the plan Erza spoke, "Now all we need to do is make sure it doesn't fail. It's definitely going to take some time. I don't even think months are enough time. I think it will take about a year, maybe longer, in order for us to completely get the guards' patrol schedule memorized. Not to mention that the tunnel will take the longest seeing as we have to be very quiet about it and basically work in shifts to make sure it gets done. This is going to be along escape plan but I have no doubt we can do this."

Simon and Jellal looked to each other in surprise by her logical thinking and nodded in agreement, smiles of adoration on their faces. This girl was very intelligent and very strong; they were lucky to have her as a friend.

"So it's settled then. When our plan is finished and our escape is all but ready, we will make our move. Until then we just have to stay alive and watch each other's backs." Jellal finished, a smile on his face as he looked to each one around him.

They all nodded in agreement and smiled back. The plan was set; their escape planed. All they had to do now was survive and that in itself was going to be hard. Yes their lives depended on this plan and each other but Erza knew they would get away. She knew deep down that this plan wouldn't fail. She also knew that it couldn't fail because if it did they would all be killed.

She went to bed that night with determination in her stride and strength in her heart. She sent a silent prayer up to her sister and swore that she would live for her. After a while she drifted off to sleep, Jellal and Simon on either side of her to keep her safe.

* * *

 **That's chapter four! Man this is so much fun to write! I hope you all like this and keep reading please leave a review for me! Until next time!**

 **Regards,**

 **dark**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So only one review so far but thank you so much! I hope you all are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Okay so this is a long one but it get interesting finally! Yay for interesting! Please read and review and let me know what you all think!**

* * *

"You should be able to at least walk on your own now. Makarov make sure she drinks this twice a day. It will speed up the healing process." Porlyusica spoke matter-of-fact as she handed him a bottle of the liquid she had been working on the last few days. I had been given medicinal herbs and healing sessions with her magic but she said this would help the most. I gagged at the smell alone as she handed me a dose right then and there.

"You don'T expect me to drink that…do you? It stinks" I complained as I put on my boots and jacket. Moving still caused a lot of pain but it was nothing I couldn't handle; pushing through pain was something I had to learn to do or finding my sister would be hopeless. The pinkette gave a glare that just read 'drink it or else' and had me stiffening in fear. This woman was strong; there was no doubt about it.

"If you don't drink this you will heal slower and be in more pain for much longer. I thought you wanted to find your sister. Are you going back on your word now?"

"No way! Give me that I'll drink it." I shouted back as I took the bottle and downed it in a few gulps.

"I wouldn't drink it so fa- "the woman began to say but I cut her off, my choking and coughing loud enough to wake every animal in the forest. The burning that flowed down my throat in a torrent of flames was enough to make me scream. I writhed and yelled, choking up as much as I could before finally collapsing back onto the bed. My body felt like it was on fire and my stomach felt as though it were about to turn itself inside out. I gagged again, this time keeping my choking to a minimum and turning to glare at the woman who seemed to have enjoyed my suffering a little too much as a smirk played about her lips.

"-st. It's very potent and chugging it like you just did will grant you that response every time. It is meant to me mixed with tea or another herbal remedy to help you. Drinking it like that will certainly allow it to work faster but you'll suffer in the process." She finished, handing the other remaining bottles to the old man. "Twice a day for two weeks. Once she is done with these she should be well enough to begin training. Until then, maximum bed rest and food. She needs to gain all of her strength back before doing anything strenuous."

"Wh-what did you give me? Are you tr-trying to kill me?" I cast her a glare as I coughed more, the burning still present but bearable now.

"Its medicine, it's not supposed to taste good. Drink that and you will get better faster. Refuse and you will suffer more." She replied sharply.

I sighed to myself and got out of bed, the taste still lingering on my tongue as I drank some water to wash it away but to no avail. Standing rather shakily for a few seconds before steadying myself, I spoke, "It tastes disgusting…but if it will help me get better I'll drink it. If downing it like that will speed it up then that's what I'll do. Extra pain is something I can learn to endure if it means I will get stronger."

Both Porlyusica and Makarov stared shocked, their eyes wide as they watched me pull on my jacket and boots. The bandages around my stomach were thick and with my jacket it felt like I was wearing four shirts, but it was keeping my wound closed and clean so I wasn't about to start complaining now. Not after all they had done for me. Turning to pick up my sword I spoke again, "Thank you for saving me. I will not let your good deed go unrepaid. I will make this up to you any way I can Master. Thank you for all you have done for me Miss Porlyusica. I will never forget your kindness. I'm ready to go now; all I need you to do is take this bracelet off of me so I can use my magic again."

She nodded in response to my thanks but shook her head at my request. Turning to Makarov she spoke, "That is to remain on her until her wound is completely healed." She then turned to me, walking up as she moved my jacket out of the way of my bandages, "I know you want to use magic right now but your wound was very severe. Even though you are able to walk on your own now, not being able to control your magic will no doubt end up killing you. Raw power like that will eat away at your body. If you want to find your sister, you will listen to me and rest first. Training can begin as soon as your wound is healed. Until then just make sure you get lots of rest." She knelt down before me and placed her hand against my stomach. Her touch burned and I hissed in pain but didn't move. The pain throbbed in rhythm with her pulse and I winced, hoping she would move her hand soon.

She then stepped back and placed a hand on my shoulder, "It is still very raw and barely closed. You are to walk slowly do you hear me child. If Makarov has to bring you back here because you overdid it, I will be furious. I hate people so you can be thankful I didn't let you die." Her words were cold but her eyes had warmth she tried very hard to hide. I nodded in thanks and walked to Makarov.

"I'm ready Master, let's go." I said strongly, my sword gripped in my hand tightly.

He nodded motioned for me to follow and we were off and on our way back to the guild. I didn't know how far it was so I didn't know how long it would take to get there but I made sure to go slow and not overdo anything. The old man seemed to know this and made sure to keep a slow pace, never leaving my side.

"We've got about a day's journey ahead of us so make sure you take your time and rest often. I will be stopping periodically so you may rest as well. This is not a race so don't think you have to rush."

I nodded in response and walked on, my mind wandering off in the process.

After a while of walking I had to stop, my wound pounding along with my pulse and my head starting to feel light. I stumbled before catching myself on a tree, sliding to my knees in the process as the old man stopped to watch me carefully.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I just need to rest for a bit. I feel dizzy."

Before I knew it, his hand was outstretched and he offered me some water and bread. "You need to keep your strength up. Eat."

I nodded in thanks and munched on the food as I looked up to the sky. It was so blue and the clouds were so fluffy I just wanted to lay there all day staring at them. I was brought out of my trance as he spoke, "May I ask you a question?"

"What is it Master?" I replied, finishing the bread and going to work on the bottle of water. His eyes trailed from my wound to the sword that was still clenched in my left hand and back to my face before he spoke again.

"Why do you carry that sword? If I can make an assumption, I would bet that it was that blade that had run you through. So why hold onto it?"

I looked to the blade in my hand, the water now gone and my mind slightly clearer as the red of the blood glistened in the sunlight. It hadn't been cleaned since I ripped it from my body and if I didn't get it cleaned soon it would surely rust. "I keep it because it gave me the opportunity to take revenge for my village. It gave me an opportunity to redeem my failure as an older sister and eliminate at least some of the scum that had destroyed my home. I keep this so it will always remind me that I was given a second chance and that I have something to live for…" I trailed off, my eyes looking back to the man before me, "plus it was the only weapon I had at the time. It worked for me then so I decided to keep it."

"I see. By what you described though, it wasn't the blade that actually killed the men. It was the shockwave of your initial burst of power that did them in. Releasing raw magic power like that will destroy anything in its path. The blade just made your reach longer, nothing more. If you plan on keeping it though you might want to practice using requip magic. It will allow you to store your weapons in an alternate space and summon them at will when you need them."

I looked at him, confusion clearly evident in my expression before speaking, "Re-quip?" I looked back to my sword and tried to picture what he had described in my mind but nothing was coming forth as an image. "Please explain further Master I don't quite understand."

He nodded and proceeded to go into detail on that specific type of magic. When he finished I had a better understanding of it but still no clue as to how to go about learning it. "So if I learn this type of magic, will that be the only magic I can use for the rest of my life? Summoning weapons doesn't seem very powerful to me."

"No you may learn other types of magic but you must always have a primary type and a secondary type. Requipping could be your secondary type so you can learn a type of magic to better suit you in combat or to better suit your personality. When it comes to magic, your options are limitless Riley."

I nodded in understanding and looked back to my sword, "Then I shall learn this requip magic if it will allow me to summon weapons at will. I will also train to learn a more powerful magic to allow me to save my family. Would you please teach me master?"

"Sure child. However you are not to even think about training until your wound is healed. It would be a shame if you died before even beginning your training. You have too much potential to let it all go to waste." He responded as we both stood and began walking again.

Stopping to rest periodically and to eat and make sure I drink the medicine that the old woman made, slowed us down considerably but we made it to the guild within a day so by the time we walked through to doors I was all but ready to collapse. My body felt heavy and my abdomen hurt like crazy, its pain pulsing in time with my erratic heart beat as my legs refused to support me any further. My knees buckled, my vision blurred and I fell, consciousness quickly fading as the magnificent building that was no doubt the guild hall before me faded to shimmers of blurriness and fading light. The last thing I remember was dropping my sword and Makarov reaching out to grab me before I hit the ground.

* * *

I woke up some time later in a quiet, empty room. There were multiple beds here but all were vacant save for mine. A quick look around the room told immediately it was meant as an infirmary and the white sheets and bed dividers simply supported my theory. My head still felt dizzy and my body still felt weak but I didn't feel faint anymore and the nausea had seemed to dissipate. I sat up slowly, the pain flashing through me almost instantly, causing me to yelp out of instinct and grab my side. I stayed still for a few seconds waiting the pain to ebb before continuing in my motions to sit. It hurt but it was possible so I wasn't about to start complaining. Somewhere off to my right a door opened and footsteps sounded throughout the empty room. My heart sped up out of fear and I frantically looked around for my sword which was nowhere to be seen. The footfalls came closer but the sheet blocked my sight of who it was and I stilled, my body refusing to obey me anymore as images of the attack flashed fresh into my mind.

I was shaking by the time the curtain moved but once I saw it was Makarov I calmed almost instantly. "Calm down child, no one is going to hurt you here. This is the guild hall so you are perfectly safe. There is no need to be frightened." He voice was soft and kind and his smile put me at ease quickly as he stood by my bed side.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked weakly, trying to remember how I had gotten here in the first place but it was all just a haze.

"When we got to the guild hall you passed out. I'm not quite sure why but if I had to guess I would say it was probably from exhaustion and stress."

"But we stopped multiple times on the way here I was fine so why then? Why did I suddenly get so tired?" I asked confused.

"Riley you were injured very badly and I'm not quite sure you understand the seriousness of it…" He trailed off and pointed to my stomach as he sat on the bed closest to me before continuing, "That wound was badly infected by the time I got you to Porlyusica and even with her magic we almost didn't save you. That wound almost killed you and you seem to think that stopping a few times to rest was enough to make it suddenly get better." He spoke very seriously and that alone had me shaking with fear again. Had I really come that close to dying? The thought of me not being able to save my sister had my heart skipping beats and my hands shaking.

"I-I didn't realize…I don't want to die Master…" I whimpered, tears welling in my eyes before I felt the warmth of his hand on mine.

"You're not going to die any time soon Riley I promise you that. This guild will protect you and serve as your family for as long as you wish it to. All you need to do now is remain in bed and rest." He paused to turn around and pick up a cup of hot tea to hand to me. "You're due for another dose so drink up. I mixed it with some tea to help it go down better this time. Chugging it like at Porlyusica's and in the forest is not the best idea so this should help you."

I took it and gulped; sniffing the drink just to be sure I couldn't smell any of the nasty medicine. To my surprise it smelled rather pleasant so I took a sip. Immediately flames erupted in my throat and I choked a little, coughing slightly before drinking some more of it. It burned going down but the tea eased it for the most part. Once I had finished the drink I was breathing heavy and coughing slightly as I handed him back the mug.

"I hate to say this Master but the tea doesn't really help all that much. It still tastes horrible." I forced a smile on my face as I lay back down.

He laughed and set the cup somewhere out of my field of vision and nodded in agreement, "I figured it wouldn't help much but it helped a little right?" I nodded in response and closed my eyes.

"How long do I have to stay in this room before I can start training?" I asked already knowing the answer but asking anyway.

"About two weeks until you can start training but you are free to walk around and explore the guild hall if you wish. My only condition is that you have an escort the entire time in case you get weak again. I will be having another girl show you around. She is about your age maybe a year older but I'm sure you two will hit it off." He paused this time walking to the door and letting a girl in. She was tall and pale but that was offset by the brown hair that cascaded down her back in waves. Her eyes were an amber so rich that it reminded me of Erza for a split second before I remembered she wasn't here. This girl wore a green sun dress and black sandals and her smile was warm.

"Riley this is Cana Alberona. Cana this is Riley." He introduced us and motioned for her to join him by my side.

"It's nice to meet you Riley. Welcome to the guild." Her voice was light and kind as she held out a hand to me.

"Nice to meet you as well Cana." I replied, grabbing her hand to shake before she sat down.

"Cana will be escorting you for the next week or so to get you used to the guild and get you acquainted to how we do things around here. I'll leave you two be for a while to get to know each other. Stay in bed until tomorrow Riley. Cana you make sure she listens to me alright?" He flashed a smile and was gone before I could argue with him. I glared at where I last saw him but sighed and looked back to the girl before me.

"Guess I have no choice." I mumbled as I placed my arms behind my head and did my best to relax slightly. The movement hurt and I winced and immediately moved my hands. It seemed stretching like that wasn't a good idea. I heard a chuckle and looked over to Cana who had a smirk on her face.

"Sure you do. Come on I'll sneak you out of here and we can go explore a bit. If I'm with you Master won't get mad because I'm watching out for you. So let's go." She laughed lightly and held a hand out to me.

I stared at her for a second before smirking back and grabbing her outstretched hand. She helped me out of bed and supported me weight as we walked. "Thanks for helping me. I really appreciate it Cana." I spoke quietly as we left the infirmary to go explore.

She smiled back at me and responded, "It's no problem I know how boring it must be to have to be stuck in a room for a week. I would go insane."

I nodded in agreement as we walked and along the way she introduced me to everyone and showed me around. The guild was huge and the people kind, but a part of me felt like something was missing and it didn't take me long to figure out why.

"Where did my sword go?" I asked suddenly, bringing us to a halt in the middle of the great room.

Cana looked confused before realization dawned on her and she spoke, "Oh that thing? The Master took it to his office after he brought you in here. You look pretty beat up, wanna tell me what happened?"

I relaxed slightly knowing my sword was at least somewhere within the guild but I wanted to find it as soon as possible. "My village was attacked, my parents were slaughtered, my sister was taken from me, and I was left for dead. That sword is all I have left of my past and I will not stop until I have saved my sister and taken revenge on all the people responsible for ripping everything I hold dear from me." I figured the short version would be best right now because the look on her face read anger and sorrow at the same time.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. If I can help just let me know." Her words were soft but kind and she offered me a small smile.

"You helping out right now is enough for me. Thank you." I replied as she continued the tour.

* * *

A week had gone by since my arrival and Cana and I had grown close to the point that I was staying in her room until I could start working and pay for a dorm of my own. I had healed enough to go off on my own but still Cana never left my side. She was the closest friend I had in the guild and for that I was grateful. Part of me also thought that she was staying close to make sure I was alright. I could tell she thought of me as a little sister but she said nothing.

We entered the main hall and sat at the table closest to the bar as we played cards. Cana was really good at it; in fact she was so good she was in the process of learning card magic. I was a little jealous that she was learning magic and I still had four days before I could even start training, but I was also happy for her.

"Hey Cana, hey Riley. How are you ladies this morning?" Macao spoke happily as he walked up to us, Wakaba not far behind. These two were the oldest in the guild apart from the master but they were also very funny to watch. Macao with his purple hair dealt fire magic of the same color and I stared it awe at when he showed me. Wakaba wielded smoke magic that he used from the pipe in his mouth and I clapped at that too but I thought the fire was cooler.

"So have you decided what kind of magic you want to learn yet?" Wakaba spoke before Cana and I even had a chance to respond to Macao.

"No not yet but I've been reading up on magic in the library the past few days to learn all I can about the different kinds. Master said I should learn requip magic so I think I'll do that but I still haven't decided on what primary magic I want to use yet." I replied as I lost yet another game of cards. Cana laughed lightly and I smirked but continued, "I want to learn powerful magic. I want to be the strongest wizard around. That's my goal. I can't do anything though until Master takes this thing off my wrist. It's blocking my magic."

"Since your wound is healing faster than expected, I predict we should be able to remove that by tomorrow the earliest." Makarov spoke suddenly from behind us and I jumped at his voice.

I grinned at him and responded, "Really? Yes! Then I can start training?"

He laughed and held up a drink, "Easy there my child. I said we could remove the magic blocker I didn't say anything about training. Your wound needs to heal completely before that can happen."

I sighed and looked back to the cards as I rested my chin in my hand. "Sitting around reading and playing cards all the time is boring Master. I want to start training so I can get stronger."

"I know you do child but you still need to heal."

"Hey I have an idea!" Cana chimed in, a smirk playing about her face.

I looked to her quizzically before she spoke again, "Freed can use enchantment magic so why not just have him write an enchantment that only allows her to use a little of her magic; this way she can start training sooner but it won't cause any harm if she can't use that much."

"Cana you're a genius!" I praised her and turned back to the Master, "Please Master?" I begged.

He thought for a moment before sighing, "I suppose if he is willing to do it then I see no problem with it."

"Yes!" Cana and I exclaimed in unison as I jumped up, the pain almost nonexistent now.

"Let's go find him!" I said enthusiastically as we ran off, the cards now seemingly forgotten.

"Hold on a minute girls." Master spoke from behind us, freezing us both in our tracks. "I said if he agrees. If not then you will wait until you finish your medicine. Also, if Freed agrees to do this for you I will be monitoring you the whole time. I will speak to him about it but I want you ladies to head back to the library and continue to study. I will come get you when I have an answer."

We both groaned but obeyed, making our way back to the library as we prayed that Freed said yes. I really wanted to start training.

A little while later I stood outside, the fresh air blowing my hair around my face as I smiled brightly. Freed had begrudgingly agreed to help me but his scowl said he really didn't want to be here. In fact he said that only reason he was doing this was because Laxus had told him to. Apparently everyone wanted to see what I was made of.

"Now the enchantment has been written, all you have to do is step within the perimeter of it and it will be activated. Once inside you have access to half your magic ability so it won't be much but it will be enough for you to practice with requip magic. It will also allow you to get used to the feel of your magic. You've got half an hour so make it count." Makarov spoke seriously as he sat perched at a table they had brought out here. Cana was to his right and Laxus and the rest of his team was to the left. Macao and Wakaba stood off behind to watch and I suddenly felt nervous.

After taking a deep breath I balled my hands into fists and stepped in the enchantment. Immediately I was surrounded by purple writing that told me I was allowed only a portion of my magic. Having been given the chance to remove the bracelet that sealed off my magic, I was all too excited to have it gone. With one swift motion the spell on it vanished and I had it off my wrist in seconds, the metal falling to the ground discarded. Seconds after that I felt my magic radiate within me. It didn't feel very powerful but at least it was there.

Looking to the master for confidence I took another breath and closed my eyes to focus. My magic was fast, moving through my body in flashes of power and radiating outward in waves. The air had become thick but still I concentrated, drawing more power out of me so I could get used to its feel. It felt strange, almost like heat if I had to give it a word. I filled my body with a heat that I couldn't recognize and a power I couldn't really understand but I liked it.

"Good, now try to summon your sword. I placed it in the alternate space for you so you could practice this. Then once you have it I have told Freed to help you train. He will be your target so aim for him." Makarov spoke flashing a smile before Cana chimed in.

"You can do this Riley!" She cheered and that alone gave me strength to give it a try. I took another deep breath and held out my hand, focusing on my sword, its image coming to my mind. At first nothing happened and I growled, not sure what I did wrong before my magic spiked and sent a shiver up my spine. Seconds later my blade was in hand and glowing fiercely in the sunlight. It was cleaned and glistened like diamonds and I smiled that I had accomplished that much. "I did it!" I shouted happily as I gripped the sword tighter.

"Very good child. Now attack. I want to see what you can do. Freed is well trained with a sword so he will be very hard to go up against but it will give you valued experience."

I nodded and turned back to the wizard of topic but he was already moving fast, his form almost a blur as he raced towards me, a smirk about his face. I gasped in shock but held my sword ready to block. His attack hit with enough force to send me flying back and I hit the ground with a thud, pain radiating through my body as I yelped in pain. Before I had a chance to recover he was lunging again, his sword coming down in a scary fast attack.

I did the only thing I could think to do and held my blade out to block. Metal clashed against metal and the ground below me caved slightly, his magic power overpowering me quickly. I gasped again as pain raced through me but held my ground so to speak, my arms shaking from the strain. Seconds later he was gone and I was given a chance to stand.

"I said to go easy on the child Freed! This is your final warning!" Master shouted angrily as I watched Laxus smirk from his side. Instantly I knew that the man before me wasn't listening to the master, but his friend instead. I gulped nervously but looked ahead, determined to hold my own.

"Now gramps, let's see what the kid's made of. Fried won't kill her I've already told him not to but I don't think going easy on the girl is going to teach her anything." His voice was smug and his laughter arrogant as he leaned back against a tree just as Freed charged again.

I sucked in a breath and jumped to my left, rolling out of his way before coming to a crouching stop, my sword still poised to attack or defend.

"Laxus stop this now! Freed you are to end this right now before I go in there and end it myself!"

"You can't old man. That enchantment is made to keep anyone else out. It will only vanish when one of them gives up or Freed decides to dispel it."

"That's low Laxus!" Cana shouted from my left but I paid it no mind as a flash of green was racing at me yet again. I dodged again but this time he saw it coming, swinging his blade even as he turned his body. I blocked, and sparks flew but his strength sent me flying yet again and I knew that this is turning into a dangerous encounter.

I glared at him but stood, ignoring my pain as I rushed him, my speed surprising his slightly as I swung hard. He blocked it easily and smirked again, this time bringing his foot up and sending me flying backwards. My back hit the tree hard and I saw stars but I remained standing, my grip ever tightening on my blade.

"What's the point of this? Why are you going all out when I only have half my magic! You're not playing fair!" I shouted angrily, my teeth clenching as I stared him down.

He simply smirked again before lunging, speaking mid attack, "Because you won't learn anything if I go easy on you. Plus Laxus wants to see the extent of your magic after hearing what you did in your village. We all want to see what you can do." He paused as our blades clashed again, this time only sliding me a few feet back as I held my ground. "The only reason you can use half is because I don't wish you any permanent harm."

I growled at him and pushed back, my sudden surge of strength enough to draw a gasp from him. He jumped back and stared shocked as I stood my ground. My breathing was becoming labored and my strength slowly draining from me as exhaustion set in but I wasn't going to give up. I needed to prove myself and to do that I needed to win this.

Freed grunted slightly before muttering something under his breath. Before I could make out what it was his blade was glowing black and his magic took a surge upward, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. This attack would surely cause massive damage if I let it hit me. I needed to do something and fast.

Off to my right I heard shouts and curses but I could barely comprehend them as ideas popped into my head. Suddenly I had an option and it felt so natural that I just went with it, bringing out every bit of magic I had that I could use. Closing my eyes I brought my sword up before me, placing my right hand against the tip of the blade before I felt the heat radiating through me. "Now shatter!" I yelled as I thrust the blade into my hand. I expected pain, even blood but there was none, instead I felt power coursing through me as my hands drew closer together until my right palm was flat against the guard and the blade was gone.

The air grew silent for almost too long as the wizard challenging me allowed me time to build up power. It seemed they really did want to see what I could do; otherwise I would be fighting off his attack. After a few seconds I opened my eyes and set my right foot back and bringing my arms to my side as if I were drawing the sword from its sheathe. Once I got into that stance I let forth all the magic I had stored up for this in one burst. Before I knew it my body was glowing and the air around me seemed to crackle with power as I stared Freed down, anger shining brightly in my eyes as the ground beneath me began to shake.

His eyes widened and I heard a gasp before I began shouting, my pain slowly rising in unison with my magic energy. Seconds later the blade to my sword returned but this time it was different, this time the steel was black and it felt like an entirely different sword. I smirked before speaking, "Here I come!" and with that I charged. I moved so quickly it surprised even me and before I knew it was all he could do to defend against me. I pushed him backwards again, this time not allowing him to jump back, instead grabbing his blade with my bare hand before placing my foot against his chest and pushing with all the strength I could muster.

He flew backwards with impressive speed, crashing through tree after tree before finally coming to a stop, his form only barely standing. I looked at his sword still in my right hand and tossed it back to him. If we both didn't have a weapon then this entire thing would have been for naught.

"I'm not done yet so pick it up and let's go." I said flatly as I lunged again, barely giving him enough time to pick up his blade and block. With each strike I made he blocked with ease but it seemed that my burst of power had shocked him so he had no room to counter. I was strictly on the offensive and I was sure it was going to stay that way. After a few attacks I jumped back and crouched again, this time bringing my blade up even with my face, the tip pointing at Freed as I charged for one final attack.

"I hope you block this!" I yelled moving to position the blade in the air above me before bringing it crashing to the ground before me, the power rushing outward in a shockwave of energy that seemed to destroy anything in its path. For a second it reminded me of back in my village and I briefly wondered if this was part of my ability with a sword but quickly dismissed the thought as I waited for the dust to clear. My body ached and my head had begun to throb, the pain pulsing in rhythm with my heart beat as I dropped to a knee. I was tired and sore and still a little angry at how things had played out but did my best to stand and forget it.

Somewhere to my left Cana shouted happily and I flashed her a smile before turning my eyes to everyone else. They stood shocked and almost a little intimidated but clapped none the less, each one cheering me on. The echoes of their claps sounding like gun shots in my ears. I winced at the pain it caused and felt my stomach rising, threatening to empty whatever it was that was in it as my eyes became sensitive to light around me. I took deep breaths but nothing seemed to help the sudden nausea that had hit me. MY head hurt so bad I wanted to cry and each sound was like razors to my ears. What was going on?

I had only that time to think the question before I had to grab my head and drop my sword, my focus solely on staying awake as I looked over to where Freed had last been. What I saw had me gasping. He stood, his blade out in front of him to block the attack and his right eye had changed to black with a gold pupil. His clothes were torn and burned and all around him the ground singed and looked destroyed but he held his ground. I gaped at the sight that my attack barely affected him.

"H-how is it that you are unscathed?!" I shouted, my own sound seeming to cause more pain to my already sensitive ears.

He smirked and stood straight, holding his blade out for a counter attack, "As stated, you only have access to half your magic power right now. Had you been at full magic power that would have caused a lot more damage but seeing as this was to simply test your limits and show us what you can do, it barely affected me."

I growled slightly but winced again as my hearing changed, seeming to fade in and out before finally returning to normal. My vision blurred and my body began to shake and just as he lunged forward to counter me I lost my vision, my consciousness following shortly after. I don't even remember hitting the ground.

* * *

When consciousness finally returned I was back in Cana's room, a cold compress on my head and a glass of water to my right.

"Thank god you're okay. I was worried sick when you passed out." Cana spoke quickly, her face coming into view instantly, a worried look about her features.

"Don't talk so loud my head feels like it's about to explode…" I trailed off and closed my eyes. "What happened anyway?" I asked after, remembering Freed charging and then nothing.

"Freed charged for a counter but when you fell he stopped instantly. After he dispelled the enchantment Macao and Wakaba brought you to the infirmary while Master chewed out Laxus and his henchman. When you didn't wake up after a few hours I had them move you here, figuring you'd be more comfortable in here." She spoke softly but her words still rang in my ears and I winced.

"Master told me to get him when you woke up so I'll be right back." And with that she left, leaving me to peaceful silence as I sat up and grabbed my throbbing head. Downing the water quickly I winced at the slight pain in my stomach but dismissed it when the door opened again, this time revealing Makarov as well as Cana.

"How are you feeling child?" He asked softly, as if he already knew to do so.

"I'm okay aside from my massive headache. I don't know what happened. As soon as my magic tapered off my head started throbbing and I got a sick feeling in my stomach and even the faintest of sounds made my head hurt worse. Lights hurt my eyes and everything. What did I do wrong Master?" I asked a little sad that my first training ended like that.

He sighed and stepped closer, "It appears you suffer from magic migraines. They are not pleasant and they will never go away. The only thing you can do to help them is to train hard and build up some sort of resistance to them. Right now since you are so new to magic, even using half your power is enough to bring one on. Once you get used to your power and get some training in you will be able to use more magic without being effected."

"But the first time this happened I didn't get a migraine! Why now all of a sudden?" I looked away and moved the cold towed from my forehead to the back of my neck.

"My theory is that you were already unconscious when I found you and as soon as I got you to Porlyusica's she put that magic canceling bracelet on you. While you had that on, it stopped the effects of your magic and in turn the effects of using too much all at once. I suspect that if we didn't put that on you the same thing would have happened."

I let his words sink in, knowing he was probably right. "So…I just have to get stronger so I can build up immunity to it?"

"Yes."

I looked to him again, this time my eyes determined and my voice flat, "Then I will train as hard as it takes. I will get stronger."

He smiled and looked to Cana, "Keep an eye on her and make sure she gets plenty of water." Then walked out, leaving the two of us to talk.

"So you've got some power behind you. Master says what you did was on par with an older mage and you were only using half. With some training you will be very strong." She spoke lightly, a smile playing about her face as she spoke again, "You should have seen the look on Laxus's face when you let out that first attack. He was so shocked I laughed!"

I smiled at her, "I don't know where that came from I just somehow knew that I could do that. Was he really surprised? Does that mean I pass his little test?" I joked and drank the second glass of water she handed me.

"Oh yeah you pass alright. You shocked half the guild with your power and I'm sure they know that if you were at full blast things would have gone a lot different."

I nodded and looked down, "I need to get stronger Cana. I need to get so much stronger and quickly if ZI want to save my sister. Will you help me train?" I asked quietly.

She looked shocked at first but nodded soon after, "I won't be much help but I'll do my best. You're magic surpasses my own so I won't be able to test you like you need to be but we will figure it out."

"Thank you." I said as I lay back down and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep soon after.

* * *

 **Okay so what did you guys think? Please tell me! xD until next time!**

 **Regards,**

 **dark**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys sorry it took a few days to update been busy with stuff but fear not the next chapter is up! As always I ask you to leave me a review! This chapter is a little short so forgive me, the next one will be longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sho! Are you alright?" Erza called out to the boy as she ran to his side. Things were not looking too good for them at this moment in time. To her right Simon and Jellal had their hands full trying to defend against a guard to protect Milianna and that left Wally and Sho to face the other one while the red haired girl could only watch. The day before she had twisted her ankle but that seemed like a distant memory to her now as she ran on, the jolts of pain lost to her.

Wally put a hand up to stop her before speaking, "

Don't worry about him he's fine just rest your ankle and get better. This time we are going to protect you Erza." He offered a smile before he was sent flying just like the small blonde before him.

The crimsonette ran on, this time wincing slightly at the sharp pains that raced up her right leg but paid them no mind otherwise. She just wanted to make sure Sho was alright. They had been trapped here for months now and had only just started to put their plan into action when the boy she called her younger brother was caught trying to steal a spoon at lunch.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted, kneeling at his side as she did her best to protect him and give Wally enough time to recover. "It was my idea so leave him alone!" She lied, casting the man a hard glare as she helped the boy to sit.

"Sister you don't need to do this. Stop it before you get hurt anymore." He pleaded, tears welling in his eyes but Erza paid him no mind, instead focusing all of her attention on the guard before her. The subject of her glares spoke, a laugh bubbling in his tone as he pointed to them both.

"Leave it to the two brats of the three brats that stand out the most here. You gonna tell me that the blue punk had a hand in this as well? You troublemakers always seem to stick together."

Jellal growled slightly but had almost no time to make a move before Simon was on him, knowing what he had to do with just one look from Erza. Jellal was the leader in all of this and if they lost their leader they would never make it out of there alive.

On the opposite side of the room the red head nodded in thanks and offered a silent apology to her friend before turning back to the guard, "He had nothing to do with it. No one tells me what to do around here. I am my own person and the only person I listen to is myself. Sho was only doing what I had told him to do, nothing more." Her words were sharp but she stood her ground, even though she was trembling on the inside.

The other guard stopped to look her way and spoke, "She's a trouble maker just like her older sister was. If you don't shut up and fall into place girl you will end up like her." He barked coldly, dismissing Simon and Jellal altogether as he approached his partner. "Throw her in the box for a week and maybe she will change her mind about listening around here." He finished before walking out, leaving the red head to stand shocked and her eyes boring into his back.

 _What? Are they planning on killing me like they did my sister?_ She thought to herself as she fought off tears as the second man spoke.

"How would you know what happened to the girl back in the village Misha, you were in the carriage the entire time!" his tone held a hint of laughter as he began to follow the other man, dragging Erza by the arm out of the cell.

"Erza! You leave her alone!" Jellal shouted as he struggled against Simon but breaking free at that moment seemed impossible. Simon simply looked to Erza and scowled, wishing he could do something. Looking away with self-loathing for letting their friend get carried away he said the only thing he could think to.

"Calm down Jellal, she is strong. A week in the box will not break her spirit. You have to trust that she knows what she's doing and let this play out. I don't like it either but we have no choice in the matter. She said all that to protect you so be grateful." His words were soft spoken so only the bluenette would hear them but it still made them both sick to their stomachs to watch their friend be carted off again. It seemed that the guards around here took extra pleasure in torturing kids that stood out. Jellal knew this first hand, having been at their mercy on more than one occasion himself.

"Dammit!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the ground as their friend soon vanished from their line of sight.

Erza was still reeling from the words of the first man that she had a hard time understanding the rest of their conversation but she did her best.

"-need to be in the mix of all that, I could see fine from where I was. Her sister was fighting them and causing trouble so they ran the kid through with a sword and dropped her to the ground to leave her to die. I ended up having to knock the red head out because she wouldn't stop crying and screaming." The man known as Misha spoke as they neared another door.

"Yeah but those men never made it back to the tower. We don't know for sure that she is dead or where they are for that matter." The shorter guard spoke, his grip painfully tight on Erza's arm as she practically ran just to keep from falling over.

"You're such a rookie Stan. They sent a few people back to clean up the mess and make sure we left no traces behind. When the clean-up team got there the entire village had burned to the ground. There were no remains anywhere." Misha spoke, this time casting a backwards glance at his partner before his eyes came to rest on the girl they were towing. "There is no way your sister escaped a wound like that girl." He shot her a triumphant smirk before turning forward again, leaving the girl to fight off a wave of tears.

Little did the captive know that the village had also shown signs of a fight and a big one at that. Misha was 90% positive that the girl had dies with the rest of their men but the last ten percent had him worried. What he wasn't telling Stan was that they had found remains, but none belonged to the girl. It seemed that their men had been done in by a magic attack if the residual magic in the area was anything to go by. Surely the kid couldn't use magic at that young an age? Shaking his head the to clear it of the many thoughts that had suddenly started running through it, Misha instead focused on getting to where it was they were headed.

After having been dismissed by the first man Erza did her best to hold back her tears but a few escaped her, falling down her face as she pictured how she last saw her sister. _No…she was always strong. She was too strong to be taken out that easily. Sister was so close to unlocking her magic so she had to have escaped….she had to…_ the girl thought, doing her best to cheer herself up by thinking anything positive. She knew the likelihood of Riley surviving a wound like that was almost zero but she still had to hold out that sliver of hope in order to keep herself moving forward.

After going through the doorway and taking a sharp right turn, Erza soon found herself thrown into what seemed more like a closet than a box. Stone walls surrounded her on all side and were close enough to reach out and touch from where she now stood. It was dark and cold, the only source of heat being a ratty blanket on the sorry excuse they called a cot inches behind her. Before she could even speak the door was slammed shut and locked, leaving the red head to sit in dark silence.

The box was not something Erza wanted to experience again if she could help it. She had no room to move, no heat aside from the torn blanket, and too much time for her mind to wander. She couldn't stop thinking about the man's words. _He said there were no bodies left to find…_ She thought as she sat back down on the cot. The only plus side to this box was that it was mandatory that she receive three meals a day and for that she was grateful.

When her week was finally up she was visibly shaking from the lack of warmth she had to endure but her shivers stopped the second she saw her friends, their kind eyes and warm smiles already seeming to fill her with heat. "Erzy!" Milianna said happily, running up to her friend and giving her a hug.

"We were worried about you." Simon spoke as he offered her another smile, his elbow hitting Jellal in the side so he would say something. The entire week she was gone Jellal didn't speak, instead just sat in the corner staring angrily at anyone who walked past their cell. He still felt bad about leaving Erza to fend for herself in the box while they all had each other to lean on. It made him sick that he just laid there and did nothing while they carried her away and it pissed him off to no end that Simon was alright with letting it all happen.

"I'm glad you're okay…" The bluenette spoke softly as he met her gaze. She thanked him silently and he nodded but looked away, not wanting her to see him so torn up over something.

"I'm fine guys; I'm not as weak as I was when we first got here. If we want to get out this tower someday then weakness is out of the question." She stood tall and offered a smile in return.

They all nodded but Sho was still crying as he ran up and hugged her, "Sister I'm so sorry! It should have been me and not you…"

Erza pulled him off of her and held him at arm's length so she could better see his face. "Sho I'm fine. Really. You don't need to worry about me. I would really appreciate it if you gave me some credit and stopped thinking that you have to protect me all the time. You're my little brother now, it's me who is supposed to protect you and that's what I did. It's what I'll always do."

The blonde sniffled some more but did his best to nod and stop his tears. While he did that all Simon and Jellal could do was stare shocked. Was this really the scared crying girl they had met months before? When had she become so strong? They looked to each other before looking back to her, a smile on both their faces.

"Plus, I got this…" She whispered to them all before pulling a small screw driver out from under her dress. She had found it in the box, stuck way in the corner under her bed and figured what better way to tunnel than with a sharp object.

They all gasped and immediately Jellal took it and hid it in the far corner behind one of the boxes. "Good job Erza, now all we have to do is learn their pattern and start our work. It's gonna take some time but with your quick thinking, we may actually have a chance at freedom." He smiled and placed a hand on the red head's shoulder before turning back to the rest. "Erza has done her part, now it's our turn to do ours. Let's not make her suffering be in vain." They all nodded in response but went back to their respective places in the cell when a guard began to get too close for their liking. Milianna and Wally sat at the far end of the cell, Jellal and Simon not far from them, both brooding in silence. Erza sat nearest the bars, Sho leaning against her for support as they watched the man pass by, not so much as casting a glance as he did so.

* * *

The months passed and ever so slowly the tunnel they all helped to dig was finally starting to take shape. Each had their respective jobs and each did it to the best of their abilities each and every day. Milianna and Erza were in charge of keeping track of the guards' routines and shift changes on top of perimeter checks and rounds, while the boys worked hard in shifts every night to get further into the tunnel.

Milianna didn't really focus on learning their schedule, instead drawing enough attention away from Erza so she could commit to memory each move they made. After a few weeks the red head was fairly sure she had memorized their work schedule. Since she had no way of tacking the time she was left to go on counting when she could. After they were woken up in the morning the guards would change stations as they were led to breakfast. Once they were working in the yard Erza was able to mine about seventeen rocks before they would break for lunch and again they would change guards. When they went back to working, she had time enough to dig around seven holes before she noticed two out of the three guards switched out, leaving them alone with only one for no more than two minutes if she had to take a guess.

She briefly wondered why they did this but went back to work so as not to draw attention. When they were to get cleaned for their final meal of the day, the girls were allowed to clean up with some privacy and had to only deal with one guard standing outside the door. While cleaning they had maybe enough time to shower and change clothes before they were made to leave, clean or not. Probably no more than twenty minutes if that she assumed. While they ate dinner Erza also noticed that one guard in particular each day walked away from his post for about three minutes. Where he went and to do what she didn't know but slowly she was finding holes in their routine.

When they were led back to their respective cells the red head noticed that instead of two guards escorting them like in the mornings, it was only one. Why was that? If she had to take a guess it was because after a hard day of work, most kids were exhausted and therefore the need for extra security was unnecessary. Then once after everyone went to sleep, Erza would keep an eye open to watch them as they patrolled. It seemed that someone walked by about four times before they were forced to start a new day. If they were going based off of a schedule then Erza would assume that they made rounds about every two hours.

After weeks of watching and taking notes she would relay her findings to Jellal and they would begin their plan from there on out, someone always watching for a guard while one dug and the others got some rest. Their plan was working, albeit slowly, and Erza could practically taste freedom as she watched the boys take digging in shifts. Yes, they would be free eventually.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Regards,**

 **dark**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter. I apologize that it is slow to start of, I want to make sure I set the groundwork for the rest of before things get too cray. Rest assured though! This chapter has some action in it! As always please review.**

* * *

"We're off now! See you guys when we get back!" I shouted excitedly as Cana and I walked out of the guild hall, ready to start our first job together. Well my first job anyway. Master, Macao, and Wakaba all stood waving and wished us luck on our adventure and to be safe. It had been six months since my arrival at Fairy Tail and most of the time I had spent in recovery, both after my village was attacked as well as when I tried to overdo it during my training match with Freed. Once I was cleared to go all out with no worries I jumped at the chance, my body thrumming with pent up energy.

I smiled as we walked, out footfalls making little noise throughout the streets of Magnolia. The train station wasn't far so we took our time, trying to savor our first solo team mission. Cana had switched to wearing a bikini top and Capri pants with her sandals, her emblem on full display on the right side of her rib cage. I was clad in my jacket of course, but I had also switched to a shorter top, this white on coming to stop just above my belly button. I decided to put my emblem over the scar that had formed on my abdomen to try and hide the worst memory I had. It was purple because that was my favorite color and that was also the color of my magic energy. Top that off with dark blue jeans and sneakers and I was ready to go. My hair was pulled back into a pony tail like it always was and my face no doubt held an excited and defiant look.

Once on the train Cana pulled out the flyer again to make sure we were going in the right direction before we started moving. "Okay we're headed to Hargeon for this; we need to take care of some thugs that are harassing a single mother with her three kids. Seems like a piece of cake." She spoke confidently, a smirk playing about her face.

"Definitely a piece of cake. We should be done with this in a matter of minutes and the reward is pretty high for such a simple mission." I replied taking the flyer to look it over myself. Indeed it was just a 'clear out the troublemakers' type of job but it was the reward that had me skeptical. Why would someone offer a 50,000 jewel for something like this? As I thought the question a bad feeling had crept into my gut and looked to Cana. "After looking this over though and thinking about it, don't you think it's weird that there is such a high reward for a job as simple as this one?"

She raised her eyebrow at me and was silent for a moment before responding, "Relax Riley. This is gonna be so easy you will feel silly for thinking that by the time we are on our way back to the guild. My guess is that this family is super rich and has nothing better to spend it on. You worry too much." She flashed me a smile before coming to sit by me, placing a hand on my head. "You'll be fine, plus I'm here to protect you, even though you have more magic power than I do." She laughed at the last part, implying that if it came down to it, I would be the one protecting her. I smiled back, her hand making me feel safer for some reason as we departed.

* * *

When we arrived in Hargeon we took to the street, looking for a map or anything that would tell us which way to go. Once we were in the right direction we walked faster, our legs seeming to have minds of their own. My heart raced in my chest and I couldn't wait to show those punks what I had. While I was recovering my birthday had come and gone and the only thing I wished for was that Erza was alright. In the last few months I had grown very strong and was itching to my skills as a wizard. This time around, I would not fail on my mission.

Once we arrived at our destination we stood surprised for a moment, taking in what we saw before us. The house, if you could really call it that, was in shambles and seemed that it could fall apart with just a flick. The bricks were cracked and broken and the glass on the windows looked the same. The grass was overgrown and the door seemed to be ridden with termites. I looked to Cana, an 'I told you something was fishy about this' look on my face and a triumphant smirk about my lips. The brunette rolled her eyes and told me to stay on my guard as she knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there? This is Fairy Tail responding to your request." She spoke loudly, stepping back and waiting. After a moment the door swung open and a small woman greeted us, a grateful smile on her face.

"Oh thank god you are here. I wasn't sure if we could withstand another visit from those thugs." Her voice was kind and held a note to it that immediately had me feeling bad for her. Seconds later a little joined her, followed by an older looking boy. He seemed to be about my age but his eyes held an anger I knew all too well. He was angry that he could do nothing to protect his family. In the background we could hear the faint screaming of a baby and the woman motioned for us to enter. "Please come in, I have to take care of Rebecca but after I will tell you why you were summoned, I'm afraid there is more to it than was is on the flyer." She spoke before disappearing behind a curtain at the far end of the house.

Looking around I saw it was larger than it looked, having a kitchen, bathroom, and living space all rolled into one big room. Off to the left of the kitchen were two curtains, one in which the woman had vanished behind. I could only assume they were bedrooms and returned to look around some more. Off to the right of where we stood were two more curtains, no doubt more small bedrooms. The furniture was run down and the dishes we could see were all cracked and chipped. Surely this woman didn't have 50,000 jewel. I looked to Cana and she had seemed to come to the same conclusion as the boy spoke, drawing us from our inner conversation.

"You don't look like wizards. You look like kids, just like me. How can you possibly be able to help us?" His voice was squeaky angry, skepticism leaking in his tone somewhere.

I stared him down, knowing how he must have been feeling and how embarrassing it must have been to have not only kids respond to their request, but two girls at that. IT must have hurt his pride, and if he was anything like I was, pride was very important to him. "Don't worry about a thing. We will take care of your problem I promise." I said confidently before Cana chimed in with her own reassurance.

"Yeah we're all you're gonna need so don't let it stress you out too much. Riley here is one of the strongest kids in the guild right now so you don't need to worry. Plus, I know how to handle myself as well. I'm the best card user in the guild." She flashed him a smirk and I inwardly laughed.

 _That's because you're the only card user in the guild…_ I thought as the boy looked from Cana to me and back before his mother returned.

"My apologies, the baby can be a bit demanding at times." She laughed slightly and repeated the same thing her son had a few moments earlier. Why on earth would the guild send two girls to solve their problem? I had a bad feeling that we were in for more than we signed on for.

"Ma'am trust me when I say that we are more than qualified to do this job for you so please don't worry about anything." I said confidently, flashing a smile. That seemed to put her thoughts at ease and she nodded, sitting down and motioning for us to follow suit.

"So how is there more to this job than what was on the flyer?" Cana asked bluntly.

The woman sighed but spoke, "The thugs that keep harassing us are part of a guild. A pretty large and strong guild; we can't defend ourselves because we're not wizards."

"What guild is it and where can we find their guild hall?" I asked seriously, already thinking of a plan of action for us.

"It's called Titan Nose. It's not the entire guild that causes problems though, just a handful of men trying to intimidate the families around here. Most are too scared to do anything about it because the last person to request help disappeared and we never saw her again." Her voice was a little shaky at this point; the guild of topic seeming to really frighten not only her, but a lot of people in the area. "You can find their guild hall about five miles from here, deep in the woods. Follow the path until you come to a fork and go left, then it's about half a mile up."

We nodded in thanks and rose from our seats to leave before the little girl spoke, grabbing on to my jacket tightly. If I had to guess I would say she was about Erza's age give or take a year. She had fear in her eyes and was doing her best to hide her tears. "Please help mommy and defeat those mean guys. I don't want to lose my mommy and if you can't beat them then they will come and take her away and I'm scared…"

I smiled kindly to her and knelt down, placing a hand on top of her head like Cana always did to me before I spoke, "Don't worry about a thing. I swear on my life we will do everything we can to stop these guys for you. Your mommy isn't going anywhere so try to have some hope and put your faith in us and in Fairy Tail."

The little girl sniffled a bit but nodded, her tears sliding down her cheeks. Her mother smiled at me when I looked up, taking the girl into her arms and wishing us good luck before we departed.

Once we were on our way I placed my hands behind my head and shot Cana a smirk, "So what was that about me overreacting?" I laughed.

"Shut up. You were right." She laughed in response as we kept going. After a while of walking we came to the fork and headed left, our shoes now silent as we prepared to surprise them. What would happen was once we got within seeing distance we would knock and politely ask for them to stop and if that didn't work, we would beat the crap out of them until they surrendered. It wasn't the best plan but from what the woman had said, the guild was deep in the woods and had views in every direction. They would surely see us coming.

"Now you know not to doubt my instincts." I laughed again, making sure she knew to trust me more form then on. No sooner had I spoke did the guild come into view. It was big, its walls a red and blue color with multiple windows and a large door right in the middle of it. Above the door rested their painted on guild name, 'Titan Nose'.

The closer we got the more my instincts were telling me to be ready for anything. Seconds later the massive door opened and about fifteen guys rushed out, stopping shortly and stepping aside for their leader no doubt. He was a burly man, scars littering his face. He had dark blonde hair and a scruffy beard. Top it with a fancy looking shirt and pants and it was a not a wonder as to whom he was. Following behind him was another man, this one slimmer and more pleasant to look at with his short black hair and clean shaven face. He wore a tunic, decorated in blue and gold, blue pants, and dark shoes.

"What do we have here? Are you ladies looking to join our guild?" The leader spoke haughtily, the men around him beginning to cheer in response to his assumption.

We stopped about ten meters from them and I moved my jacket out of the way to show them my emblem. Cana's was already visible and at this range they would be able to see what it was. "We're from Fairy Tail. We got a request to deal with some thugs from your guild that has been harassing the families around Hargeon." I said sternly, letting my jacket fall back into place.

"You have two choices, you can surrender and stop tormenting everyone, or we can beat the crap out of you until you give up. Either way this ends with you leaving everyone alone." She flashed a smirk and crossed her arms.

The men were silent for a moment before bursting into fits of laughter. It seemed that we did not look as threatening as we would have wished. I growled and took a step forward before Cana put a hand out to stop me. "Easy now Riley, let's give them a chance before you unleash your rage on them." She said quietly.

When they seemed to have laughed themselves out the leader spoke, "I think you have failed to realize just who it is you're up against here little girl. We're Titan Nose, the most feared guild around here. If you think two little girls are enough to scare us off then you are sadly mistaken. Now I'll give you a chance to take back your threat and leave unharmed. If you refuse then you will be hurt."

I grabbed Cana's wrist and tried to lower it myself so I could go at them but her strength was something I hadn't expected. She sighed and responded, "I guess we have no choice."

"A wise decision young lady. Now run on home to your mommy." He teased and that only seemed to piss Cana off even more. I knew that her mother had passed away a while back and that it was a sore subject for her.

She cast the man a glare before speaking again, "You seemed to have misunderstood my words. We don't have a choice but to make you stop by force. I was going to let Riley here deal with you but that remark about my mother has angered me. I will take you down myself and Riley here can have fun with the rest of you sorry lot." Her voice was like steel as she got out her cards. Seconds later her arm was at her side again and I was free to do as I pleased.

I smirked at her before taking off, my burst of speed surprising most of the men. Mid sprint I raised my hands to summon my weapons, my left hand reaching up behind my back and my right reaching across to my left hip. Seconds later two swords appeared, their blades glowing violet before my magic dispersed.

I took out the first two quickly my blades swinging at blinding speed to clash against their own. The clang of metal on metal sounded and then my swords but through their steel like it was butter. The shockwave of my swing sent them flying back with so much force that one of them crashed through a window and the other went toppling over the iron fence that surrounded the place. He rolled a few times before coming to a halt; he didn't get up.

After my first attack hit I stood still, my stance remaining with both arms out stretched to my left; a gleaming anger in my eyes. There were gasps all around before the leader spoke, "Don't let this little girl embarrass you like that! It's us against them and we have the upper hand. Take them down!" He shouted before the rest of them seemed to remember that they had a backbone, many of them flying at me at once.

I danced away from them, my form graceful and deadly as I defended with one sword and attacked with the other. One by one they fell before me and all I could feel was satisfaction. Once the last of the lackeys fell the man who had remained in the Master's shadow decided it was his turn.

"Don't worry master I'll take care of her quickly." He said confidently approaching me with nothing but his bare hands. I stiffened and switched stances so that my left had held the sword outward in front of me, the point of it cast off to my left while my right held the other sword in the same manner but to the right.

"Give me your best shot I've been looking for a challenge." I replied with a smirk playing about my face.

He simply returned my smirk before speaking, "You asked for it little girl. My name is Bora by the way and once I beat you, you will be seeing me much more often. You and your friend both."

His words sent an icy chill down my spine but I ignored it and focused on the man before me. No sooner had I sent my fears away though did he snap his fingers and give me a look that had my heart racing. I froze, my body not wanting to obey me anymore as I lowered my swords. My vision seemed to change and all I could see was him; the fear I had once felt morphed into something I couldn't quite explain. My breathing sped up and all I could do was stand dumbfounded at how I had lost the will to fight this man so quickly.

He walked closer, his form closing the distance and with each step all I could feel was my heart skipping beats, anticipation running through my body. The closer he got, the more confused I was as to what the heck was going on. My swords dropped to my side, my arms now limp and the blades staying in my hands only just.

"Riley snap out of it! He uses charm magic! You need to focus!" I heard Cana yell from somewhere behind me before I felt an explosion throw me backwards. I hit the ground hard and slid to a stop before her, surprise in my eyes. Had she really just done that? I shook my head as the haze that had engulfed me vanished instantly. I took a sharp breath in and placed my hand on my head, my eyes still wide with not only shock but embarrassment as well. How could I have let that guy trap me so easily?

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I had to hurt you a little but it was the only to snap you out of the trance you had be placed in. Now that you know his trick though it won't happen again. Get up and get ready to fight." She spoke sternly, disappointment only filtering in after the worry had faded.

I stood and gripped my swords tightly, rage rushing through me like a wild fire. "Yeah I'm alright. Thanks for that I owe you one." I said in response, steel in my voice and anger in my stance as I raised my swords again.

She nodded and smirked before I took off again, this time keeping my eyes closed as I attacked. I could sense him; feel his magic around me which allowed me to know exactly where he was. He was fast I would grant him that, his ability to dodge my attacks was not something a lot of people could do. After a few swipes my blades made contact, the sound of fabric like music to my ears. I heard a hiss pf pain before he was out of reach. Off in the distance I could hear Cana using her card magic, explosions and shouts sounding like gunshots.

While I was distracted with listening to Cana's fight I didn't hear Bora come at me and before I knew it his foot connected with my stomach. I grunted and flew back, hitting the ground back first before flipping and righting myself, my feet sliding in the dirt. I heard a laugh before another blow got through my defenses, this one hitting my right side, almost directly over my scar. The impact sent a shockwave of pain through me and I yelped, opening my eyes in time to see his fist coming at my face. I had no time to dodge so I steeled myself for the blow. It hurt, my snapped back, and pain radiated through the left side of my face. I winced but brought my swords up to block his next kick, finally able to regain my stance. I shoved him back and launched at him, swinging fast and hard. Again he dodged and this time his smirk had me nervous for his next move.

He raised his hand again and I shut my eyes tight, jumping back in the process. If I couldn't see him and distracted my mind I would be able to ignore his charm. I heard the snap of his fingers and seconds later I heard something hit the ground. Immediately Cana's energy faded from my senses and for a second my heart stopped.

"Cana!" I shouted as I sprinted, stopping by her side seconds later. I checked for a pulse and breathing, a sigh of relief escaping me as I noticed both present. It seemed she was just asleep. Why was she asleep at a time like this? I shook her, "Hey Cana now isn't the time for an afternoon nap."

"It's pointless girl, my sleep charm can put anyone into a deep sleep; the only way to wake them up is either destroy my ring or me lift the spell myself. It's over now. You're up against both of us." Bora spoke haughtily as he stepped up beside his leader. Both had minor injuries but seemed okay for the most part. I was going to have to go full power if I wanted to beat them. IT made me angry that I had to go this far just to beat them but part of me understood why. I was a child and they were adults. They had me in both experience and magic energy level.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this but I guess if I want to win I have no choice. You made a big mistake bringing Cana into our fight. You made an even bigger mistake when you hurt her; the biggest mistake that you made today was thinking that you stood a chance against Fairy Tail." I growled back to him, anger in my voice and rage in my eyes as I raised both swords before setting them up so that the tip of each blade touched the guard of the opposite one. I released more magic energy as I shoved them towards each other.

"Now shatter!" I shouted as the blades seemed to break down the closer they became until the guards met one another, combining into one long hilt. The men simply stared, seemingly dumbfounded at my actions before the air around me began to crackle with power. Seconds later I began to glow myself, the hilt that now rested in my left hand settling at my right side as if I were drawing a sword. Once more I let out a burst of energy and before either of them knew what had happened a blade of black steel formed from the hilt of my weapon, the sun shining brightly down on it casting reflections of rainbows in the ground around me.

They only had time to widen their eyes before I disappeared, coming at them in an arc of speed. "Devastation blade!" was all I said before I swung the sword, knowing that they were well out of range for it to hit them. From my swing came forth a wall of purple energy and a shockwave that followed, sliding me back a few feet. The attack devoured them instantly and screams and shouts erupted from within. All around them explosions detonated and energy tore up the land.

When the shockwave hit them the initial attack dispersed around them, hitting anything nearby, the guild hall included. It wasn't powerful enough to destroy the entire thing but it dealt enough damage to where the whole front half of it hit the ground in shambles. After the dust settled I saw them both on the ground, their closed nearly shredded and burned and their forms unconscious. Standing up right I let my sword disappear back into the alternate dimension it came from and rushed over to Cana who had started to stir.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked worriedly, kneeling beside her to help her sit up. Her eyes seemed groggy and her movements lagging but other than a few cuts and bruises she seemed fine.

"Y-yeah I'm alright. What on earth happened?" She asked rubbing her eyes before looking around. First shame reached her eyes, followed by anger and finally shock registered.

"Bora had a sleeping charm up his sleeve. That's what got you. I had expected another of his other charms so I closed my eyes I should have told you to do the same, I'm so sorry Cana." I said apologetically, my eyes watering a little in shame, "I should have told you. I should have done better, should have been stronger."

She placed a hand on my shoulder before grabbing me by the chin and turning my head so I could look where she was. "You saved me Riley. Stop beating yourself up over things like this. You did great. You went a little overboard but we got the job done. I don't think they will be bothering anyone any time soon." She smiled at me and released my face, standing in the process before brushing the dirt off of her.

I followed suit and tried to smile but I just couldn't. I felt bad that I was the reason the sleep charm affected her. If I had warned her to close her eyes all of this could have been avoided. I voiced my thoughts and looked away.

Seconds later a sharp pain started behind my eyes, followed by a sudden ache in the back of my head. The first I knew was a migraine coming on, the second I found out was Cana's hand slapping me upside the dead, aggravation in her eyes, "I told you not to worry about it. You saved me and that's all that matters. Keep apologizing for nothing and I'll give you something to apologize for." Her words were like steel but her eyes held amusement and kindness.

I nodded slightly, wincing when another wave of pain shot through my mind. I grabbed my head and stumbled a little before Cana caught me, placing an arm around my waist and supporting me as we made our way back to town. My vision was blurry and the light hurt my eyes but I managed to stay awake. Every sound was like sandpaper to my ears and a small wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks but I willed it stay down, instead pulling the hood of my jacket over my head to cover my eyes so some of the light would fade. I seemed to help so I did that anytime the pain started.

"Sorry about this…" I muttered softly, the sound of my own voice grating on my nerves.

"It's okay; at least you're managing to stay conscious this time. That shows improvement." She whispered in response. We found that if people whispered when I had a migraine the sound didn't resonate within my skull as much and for that I was grateful.

* * *

By the time we had gotten back to town my nausea had subsided and my sensitive hearing was starting to fade. Light still blinded me and I still had an ache behind my eyes but I was slowly getting over it. I kept my hood on to make sure the light didn't bother me and had Cana release me as we neared the house, feeling strong enough to stand on my own.

After a quick knock the woman opened the door and stood shocked, only snapping out of her trance to usher up inside. Once in the house the dimmed light had me sighing in relief and I removed my hood, now able to withstand some light.

"You…you really did it? They aren't going to bother us anymore?" Her words were filled with disbelief but relief flashed in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am. They won't be bothering you again; if they do just threaten them with us again and they should fall in line." Cana spoke happily, assurance in her voice. I nodded in agreeance to back Cana up even though she didn't need it. It seemed to put the woman before us more at ease though so I was glad I did.

"Thank you both so much!" She shouted with tears welling in her eyes as her children came to join her. When they heard the good news they shouted with happiness and the little girl came up and hugged me, adoration shining in her eyes.

"Thank you for keeping your promise! Now mommy will stay here and she won't go anywhere." She spoke, her voice light and cheerful.

"That's right. At Fairy Tail if we make a promise we follow through no matter what; that's what sets apart from everyone else. I'm glad you're happy." I replied lightly, a smiled shining on my face as I placed a hand on her head again. She beamed up at me, a few teeth missing to make way for her adult ones.

"When I get bigger I want to be a wizard like you and join Fairy Tail!" She said with gusto.

"What's your name? If you do decide to join later on down the road I will make sure I welcome you." I smiled again.

"My name is Joy. My brother is Royce and you already know our baby sister is Rebecca." She said.

"It was very nice meeting you Joy." I paused to look to her mother before continuing, "It was very nice meeting all of you. You can rest easy from now on."

"Thank you again. I can't tell you how much this means to me. Here this is for you." She replied, handing Cana a sack that no doubt held our reward.

"Thank you ma'am but we can't accept this." Cana replied holding it back out to the woman.

She furrowed her eye brows and asked why we couldn't so I answered for Cana, "You need this more than we do. We did this to protect you and your family. WE don't need a reward. Keep it to take care of your family. Your thanks and appreciation is more than enough for us."

"But you need it. I posted that flyer and the reward that went with it. It would make me feel bad if you didn't take it after all you did for us."

"I'm sorry but we can't morally take that even if it was listed as a reward. You have three children who love you. You should use it for them and yourself." I replied, shaking my head when she pushed it back towards Cana.

She sighed and looked to her kids before her gaze came back to us, "What if we split it? That way you get something for your hard work and I keep some so it will clear your conscience. Can you meet me half way?" She pleaded with us, trying to come to an agreement.

I looked to Cana, a silent conversation going on between us before she smiled and replied to the woman, "If it will make you feel better about it we can do that."

The woman's eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. "Oh thank you!"

After that we said our goodbyes and headed back to the train station, triumphant smiles on both of our faces. Our first solo mission together and we completed it with barely any problems. We would save our reward and save up to get our own place out in town. I was still staying in Cana's room, her presence seeming to help me relax.

"Well that was fun but I'm beat. When we get back to the guild I'm going to sleep." I said yawning, stretching in the process as we boarded the train. Cana laughed and pat me on the head, following me into a car before sitting down.

"You did well today Riley. I don't know what I would have done without you. Thanks." She said smiling at me.

"You don't need to thank me." I replied quickly, placing my hands behind my head leaning back against the seat.

She chuckled, "Still though I owe you. Looks like you ended up protecting me instead of me protecting you."

"You shook me from that trance he put me in so call it even. If you hadn't I shudder at the thought of what would have happened."

She smiled back and looked out the window as the train departed the station and I leaned against my hand, falling asleep soon after that.

* * *

 **Well there you go! hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until next time...**

 **Regards,**

 **dark**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back again guys! I want to start off by thanking everyone who has left a review! It makes me happy that you are all enjoying my story :) I am enjoying writing it! This chapter is a little short but still has some action so don't fret my lovelies, the next chapter will be longer. As always please review! And enjoy...**

* * *

"Stop! Put everything away and pretend you're sleeping!" Erza whispered urgently to Simon as she heard the footsteps approaching from the outside. It wasn't time to switch yet why was someone coming now? Simon panicked for a second before burying the screwdriver in the hole they were currently digging before laying down and closing his eyes. Erza followed suit seconds later, evening her breathing so they wouldn't suspect anything. She was still confused though. It had been a year since they had arrived at this place, a year since their futures were ripped away from them. They'd had time to observe and commit the guards' schedule to memory before they began their escape route but it was only about fifteen feet into the wall at this point and Erza knew they still needed to dig so far if they wanted it to actually break through at the other side. Only having a screw driver to use made picking at the wall extremely difficult; it took two weeks just to make a small dent in it.

The footsteps came closer, stopping in front of their cell before she heard the lock come undone. "Get up! Everyone up!" the man said loudly, shaking anyone who didn't wake up to his shout.

Jellal and Wally rose groggily to their feet, wiping the sleep from their eyes as Sho and Milianna immediately came to Erza's side, both still half asleep but clearly scared. She and Simon were already awake so they simply stood looking at the guard, seemingly dumfounded as to why the sudden intrusion.

"What's going on?" She asked quizzically as she placed a hand out to block Sho from anything harmful. Simon and Jellal took their normal place on either side of her and Wally and Milianna completed their group by standing behind the two boys.

"We're moving locations. The Magic Council got word of this tower and the R-System is in danger of being shut down if they catch us. We are moving everyone to a new location so get moving. Out and to left then the guard will instruct you on where to go from there. Move!" He shouted, ushering all of them out quickly and Erza could only stare shocked at Jellal and Simon who seemed to have the same reaction she did.

"What?" The bluenette said quietly, his hands balling into fists. "Damn…we were getting so far too."

Simon glared at one of the guards before risking a backwards glance to their cell. Their escape hole was forever forgotten to them, the tool to dig with along with it. They would have to completely start over from scratch. Erza's eyes watered slightly at the loss of their plan. They had worked so hard for it too, making sure to watch for the guards and to be silent about it. Now all that work was for nothing for they were on their way to a new tower now. Her grip tightened around Sho's hand and it wasn't until he yelped slightly before she realized; releasing him completely before offering her apology.

The blonde knew she was upset and he couldn't blame her for feeling that way. Jellal may be their leader but if he had to call someone the brains and weight puller he would say his big sister. She was smart, confident, brave, and caring. All the traits he knew a real leader should have.

They were moved quickly through the tower, following others as they all made their way to the boats that waited at the coastline. There they would set off for a new tower and a unwelcomed fresh start at an escape _. This isn't fair!_ She thought angrily as they were pushed into the small vessels before it left.

* * *

As they drifted on the water the red head couldn't help but stare mesmerized at the sight of the sparkling sea. It was so beautiful and it seemed to her, so free. It had no set path to flow; it had no requirements other than to cast waves in any direction it pleased. She wanted to be like that. She wanted to be free; she wanted all of them to be free of this place so they could all start a new life together.

Simon stared at the girl before him, a look in his eyes that could only be described as love. Though they were young, the brunette knew that this girl was the one for him. He would protect her at all costs, even if it cost him his life.

Jellal stared out at the waves, anger in his expression and hatred in his heart. He was so mad that they were being made to move locations after all the work they had all put into their plan. It just wasn't fair.

Sho and Milianna had gotten pushed farther from their friends, being stuck towards the back of the boat instead of up front. He could see them so that made him feel better, but he still felt lonely with just Milianna by his side. Tears welled in his eyes and Milianna held his hand before speaking to him, "It will be okay Sho, we will all be okay." She offered him a smile before another voice chimed in.

"Don't be scared child, all will be well. You're a brave boy for having made it this far. I'm proud of all of you." Grandpa Rob spoke calmly, his voice soothing the two children as Wally pushed his way to them from a few people away.

The time passed and Erza seemed to fall asleep somewhere along the way because when she was woken by Simon and Jellal they had arrived at the new tower. It shot into the sky like a giant needle and that form alone had her stomach turning. They were going to work here and live here and probably die here if they couldn't get their hole dug again before being discovered. The red head took a gulp but followed behind her two friends, Sho and Milianna catching up quickly, followed by Wally.

Once introduced to their new cell they were left to themselves as the guards all worked to get everyone back in order. Since they had to move towers this one was naturally going to be overcrowded, an assumption proven true as Erza later noticed. Once everyone had been integrated they day began anew.

* * *

The months passed and still Erza was unable to get a clear idea of their schedule. It was so sporadic that she didn't know when the next guard would show up. This was not going to be easy; it wasn't going to happen any time soon. That much was obvious. As they were sent to the yard to work a not so welcomed voice shouted at them.

"Well look what we have here. Looks like you brats are still alive." Tilen spoke nastily as he made his way over to their area of work. Immediately Erza knew they were in for a miserable stay at this tower. Simon and Jellal coming to the same conclusion simultaneously stopped working and watched him approach.

He laughed a bit before shoving the two boys back in another direction, "Get back to work! You're here to help build the R=System, not stand around gawking."

The two boys stumbled back before regaining their balance and casting a glare towards him before reluctantly getting back to work. Tilen then turned his attention to Erza, a dark look in his eye.

"Thank to you little bitch, I was forced to relocate to this place. Do you know how embarrassing it was to be made to move? Let me give you a sample of the pain I endured while here…" He said venomously before raising his hands into the air. Seconds later a magic circle appeared beneath her and she barely had time to look to her friends before the magic shocked her.

She screamed, holding onto her arms for a little bit of protection as she was forced to endure the pain. It raced through her body, seeming to travel to even the smalled verve ending she had within her. Her eyes watered and for a second blackness threatened her vision. She collapsed to her knees but still the pain continued; still she screamed.

Simon and Jellal moved as one, rushing to tackle the man before he killed the girl. He simply turned and kicked, sending Simon grunting to his knees. Jellal dodged, hoping to get him to release her but seconds later he and Simon both were trapped in a magic circle of their own. When the pain started they were quiet, making sure not to show weakness but after a few seconds the pain kicked up a notch, sending electricity racing through them. Simon was the first to scream, holding his head to the ground and wrapping his arms around himself like Erza had.

Jellal held out a little bit longer before finally collapsing, taking the same position as the red head; screams emanating from him. Just when Erza thought she could take no more everything stopped. The last jolts of pain fading fast se toppled over onto her side, tears still streaming down her face.

"Hey what's going on here?" another voice invaded her now impaired hearing, the ringing drowning out almost all other sounds.

Tilen simply turned on his heel and spoke, "Don't worry about it! Get back to your post rookie."

Said rookie straightened before responding, "Yes Captain." before quickly returning to his post at the other side of the yard.

He was a captain now? Oh man this was going to make things much more difficult. Erza and Jellal both knew that with him torturing them any chance he got was going to hinder their ability to work. The bluenette inwardly cursed as the red head did her best to climb to her feet.

"While I have been here I have learned magic and have been promoted to Captain. You won't be saved next time girl. I'm going to make sure all of you suffer." He spoke haughtily before walking away, leaving the three to recover by themselves.

"Erza are you alright?" Jellal spoke, pain still etched into his voice as he and Simon both looked to her.

The girl in question could only nod as numbness spread throughout her body. She did her best to ignore it but not being able to feel her legs or arms proved to make standing difficult. Still she tried, ignoring any other feelings within her so she could at least get up. Once on her feet she wobbled and fell but the impact sent a jolt of pain through her, signaling that the numbness was beginning to fade.

Once the weird feeling was gone completely she stood with no problems, turning to face her friends, "I'm okay, it just took me by surprise is all. Don't worry about me I'll be fine." She tried to sound sure of herself but her voice gave her away, the shakiness still present even as she willed it to go away.

Later that day, when everyone was returned to their cells, Jellal was able to speak somewhat freely. "Having Tilen on our heels all the time is going to make getting out of this place that much harder. We need to be extra careful you guys. If one of dies before we get out that's it for all of us. "He sounded genuinely worried for their safety and Simon nodded in agreement.

"Any luck with getting a schedule memorized?" he asked quietly.

Erza looked down before meekly responding, "No not yet. Their shift change is so sporadic I can't get a clear idea of when they change guards. Every day it has been a different time. Either the guards here are extremely lax when it comes to time, or they are very smart in not letting anyone know of a solid routine, therefore severely reducing the number of people to escape." Both explanations seemed possible but the red head had a gut feeling that it was the latter of the two.

Jellal nodded in understanding, "Looks like we will have to do this the hard way. Once we have something to start the hole with we will just have to risk it and just notify when someone is coming. That and we have to make sure Tilen stays off our backs. He's got it out for us so watch yourselves out there. They need us alive so I don't they would go so far as to kill, not on purpose anyway."

"We are all getting out of here alive. Either that or we all die here. I personally would like the former so we have to be very careful." Simon chimed in his two cents before the children dispersed, making sure not to draw attention as the guard walked by.

It would be hard, Erza knew that better than anyone, but she also had faith in her friends. She knew that they would make it out of that tower.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter! Again I apologize because it is not very long but it will be well worth the wait when this story really gets going! Thank you again for all the great reviews! Until next time...**

 **Regards,**

 **dark**


	9. Chapter 9

**As promised this chapter is longer so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as enjoyed writing it! As always please leave me a review!**

* * *

"I'm coming at you again so be prepared!" Freed shouted, rushing me with his sword to try and trip me up again. So far, out of the three matches he's only won once so I knew his pride was hurting. Top that off him losing in front of Laxus, and it was a wonder why hadn't gone for a kill shot. All I did was smirk and take my fighting stance again. Over the last year or so I had been training nonstop. When Cana and I weren't on a job I was training with anyone who would give me a chance. Not many people in the guild wanted to challenge me though and that alone was a little off putting to say the least. I guess my demonstration from when I first got to the guild was enough to scare most people away. They still talked to me of course; laughed with me. They treated me like a member of their family, but when it came to helping me train they usually opted out. The only ones who continuously helped me were Laxus and Freed. Evergreen just seemed to brood off in the distance, casting glares my way whenever she had the chance, and Bickslow would jump in occasionally to make things harder but other than that they pretty much left me alone.

A while ago I had decided to challenge myself by only using one sword and with my off hand at that. It proved to be difficult indeed but after a while my right hand seemed to be just as good as my left. O blocked his sword of course, our blades causing sparks to fly as they clashed. He was strong, stronger than I was, physically at least. However I had him bested on stamina and sheer magic power. Actually, fighting with these handicaps seemed to give him more of a chance of winning, not that he won very often. I chuckled at the memories of his past two loses.

He pushed me back, me feet sliding in the dirt as I tried to match his strength. Once I figured it would be pointless to try and beat him in a battle of strength, I changed tactics, twisting my body to the right, crouching to come at him from his blind spot. He of course saw this coming but only barely managed to block it, bringing his sword to his back in defense. He grunted at the force of my attack and I didn't blame him. From this angle I had the upper hand in strength and all he could do was block and spin on his heel, to separate himself from me, jumping back before lunging at me again.

"You've gotten faster Riley. It seems that training has been paying off." He commended before our swords clashed again, but this time I didn't see his kick coming until it was too late. I grunted as pain shot through my right side, my scar giving off faint pain even this long after it healed. I winced, my back hitting a tree behind us and I barely had time to recover before he was charging again, this time his stance low and fast. I brought my sword up to block but at the last minute had switched positions, lunging to my right to aim another hit to my weak spot. This time I knew what he was trying to do and effectively blocked it, kicking out with my foot in return. He blocked it with his sword and only slid back a few inches, a smirk playing about his face.

His arrogant smirk made me angry and after he stopped moving I came at him fast, my sword almost a blur. He matched me move for move and I had to say he was very frustrating to fight with. He gave me a challenge yes but he was also quite a few years older than I was so of course he was going to be better. He was holding back like I was though and that simply couldn't do.

"Come at me with everything you've got! I can take it! I've been training for over a year now I'm ready!" I shouted as we both came to a stop about twenty feet apart. The emerald haired man looked to Laxus to ask if going all out was a good idea.

"If she wants that big of a challenge then by all means go full on. But don't blame me or go crying to Makarov when you get your ass kicked Riley." The blonde said with a smirk and before I even had time to shoot him a sarcastic response, it was all I could do to defend against Freed. His moves were so fast I had a hard time keeping up, but still I fought, determined to at least beat him while he was at his best.

Part of me, the common sense part most likely, was yelling at me to stand down before I got hurt but my pride was driving me at that moment. All I wanted to do was prove myself to them all. I grunted as he sent me flying back with another kick, this time to my left side before launching at me again, his sword coming at me fast from the right. I blocked it and swung up in the process, cause both our blades to race towards the sky. With his exposed the way he was I took my chance, my speed allowing me to move faster and more agile than the man before me. I landed a punch to his sternum, earning a grunt from him before his elbow came down on my back.

I winced but made no sound, instead moving to his right, grabbing the hand that still held his sword still as I brought my own down on him. He caught my hand in his, holding it in the air above me before shaking his head, "Attacking like this will only make it easier for your opponent to get the better of you. You need to think about your moves a little better." He said matter of fact before he ripped his arm from my grasp and twisted, taking me with him, to fling me off towards Laxus and Cana.

Cana had come to watch mem because she thought I could beat Freed but all I have managed to do was anger him. Now that he was going all out the look on her face had changed to slight worry. "You can do this Riley! Focus!"

Her words or encouragement rang through my ears as I landed, albeit clumsily, before steadying myself with my left arm, the hard ground scraping my hand in the process. The pain didn't even register to me as I straightened up and rushed in to meet him. Out swords clashed and I lashed out with my left foot, aiming high at his torso. He caught my foot and smirked but I was already moving again, this time jumping off the ground and spinning to bring my right foot up and arcing towards his head. His eyes widened in surprise and he did his best to dodge me, releasing my foot in the process. I gave him no time to move though, grasping onto his left ankle to anchor myself to him as I brought my foot in for the blow with all my strength.

I connected, heard a pained shout, and felt his body swinging to the side. Following through with my attack I released his ankle and let my foot travel all the way back to the ground where I landed on it, turning mid step to bring my left foot around to smash into his left side. He yelled that time, flying backwards as I righted myself. I was breathing hard by this point, my body almost at its limit but still he hadn't fallen. Instead he rose steadily to his feet before shouting.

"Get ready I'm going to use my most powerful magic!" Hi brought his sword up before his right eye changed, becoming black with a purple pupil. "Dark Ecriture: Pain." He said calmly before his sword launched multiple beams of light towards me. I dodged a few of them flipping backwards to avoid about four of the eight that came at me, but the remaining ones hit me hard, knocking the wind from my lungs and sending agony racing through me. I screamed, the blast of the hit sending me sprawling backwards before I landed up against a rock. I saw stars for a few seconds before my vision cleared and I could see. Freed, now seeming to have transformed somewhere along the lines while I was getting hit, was clad in what looked like dark armor. It covered his entire body, surely giving him more offensive and defensive abilities. My eyes widened for a second before I rolled out of the way, doing my best to avoid him at all costs.

 _Looks like I'm going to have to up my game before he hits me with another one of those attacks…_ I thought raising my left hand up behind my back as I summoned another sword. With two blades I spun on my feet, landing in a crouch with both swords up to both block and attack, before launching myself at him. He caught one with his bare hand, his other grasping for my remaining free hand. I moved it high above me before bringing both feet up in my air to wrap around his head, then twisting quickly to send him spiraling towards the ground, regaining my previously captive sword. As he tumbled I flew at him, bringing both swords in to attack, switching each time I tried to land a hit. Even in midair he managed to block most of them, only allowing a few of my strikes to make contact before. I growled before placing my foot against his chest before using it to push off him, flipping backwards to get some distance between us.

At the rate we were going, this fight would go on for hours. I grimaced and placed my blades facing each other, the tips touching the guard of the sword opposite. "Now shatter!" I shouted, crushing the blades together, pieces of them scattering in the wind before the guards met in the middle. I looked to Freed who just looked at me. With his transformation I couldn't see his expression but I had to assume shock since he hadn't attacked me yet. "I've only just recently learned this attack so it's not perfected."

Instead of bring the two hilts to my right side like last time; I placed at the center of my person, releasing as much magic energy as I could. Like always I began to glow, my body and swords now engulfed by a violet skin of energy. Seconds later the two hilts merged into one, extending in the process to form one long staff-like blade. In the middle was a handle and on each side a blade with jagged edges. I was moving before he had a chance to counter, swinging my new weapon fast in circular motions, making sure to mix up directions often so he wouldn't catch the pattern of my attacks. He blocked some but not all, my hits causing minor damage but enough to cause grunts from him.

He shoved me back, bringing his sword up towards the handle of my blade and all I could so was smirk before I shouted again. "Now split!" and just before his blade bade contact, both blades broke apart, leaving a long chain in the center to hold them both together. He gasped but had no time to even think of how to counter before I twisted under him, wrapping the chain around his blade before standing upright again and pulling with both sides. His sword flung from his grip and launched towards a tree about ten meters to his right.

With his weapon now out of his reach he cursed and stood, facing me with fists raised and an angered tone as he spoke, "When did you learn that? It's not the same as the last time we fought."

"Don't worry about how I learned it. You should be worrying about yourself because I told you I haven't mastered this attack yet so I might release more magic than necessary and I would feel back if I killed you during a practice session." I respond as I began to swing one end of the blade above my head while I brought the other in close to my left side, both blades now seeming to glow with energy.

Freed took a hesitant step backwards, slight fear in the way he moved but I sprung at that moment, "Twin Dragons: five strike devastation!" I shouted, my body glowing again as I all but vanished. I was on him in an instant, my attack already in motion as I brought the first attack down on him, the spinning blade ever hitting him before I grabbed it, swinging up with my left hand. The second attack was aimed at his right side, sending a slice of energy across his body, the after effect of it continuing into the forest, its shockwave toppling a tree in the process. My third attack I landed to his back by twisting mid step, crouching at the same time to come up behind him with my right hand. It sent a slash upwards towards the sky, the remaining energy quickly dispersing with nowhere to go. With each attack he screamed but I knew the armor from his transformation was taking most of the damage. The fourth attack hit him as I jumped back over him, the sword in my right hand making contact with his left flank. Once I had landed I went in for the final attack. Jumping up I spun, somersaulting before bring both swords down the front of him in an 'x' shape before landing crouched on the ground, my swords now pointing skyward with my arms crossed; the remaining part of my attack hitting the trees behind him, cutting down two before dispersing.

Because no one had yet to see this attack they had no way to defend against it and my speed only added to its affect. When the dust cleared and I could see him, his transformation had worn off and his body had multiple scratched and cuts littering it; bruises everywhere to add to them. His arms went limp at his sides and he collapsed to the ground unconscious. I released my requip and braced myself against the ground, finding air hard to get as sweat poured off my body. Cana was at my side in an instant helping me up with a smile plastered on her face.

"See I told you that you could do it." She said excitedly and all I could do was smile back in return as an ache started behind me eyes. With all the training I had been doing over the past year, my migraine had gotten easier to control, only resulting in a pain behind my eyes and sensitivity to light. I heard Laxus run past me to help Freed; his words helping me find his location since my eyes were shut.

"Nicely done. You kicked his ass. I'd like to know where you learned weapon requip like that. I've never seen it done before." His tone was shocked and amused and I heard a grunt as he was no doubt lifting his teammate up off the ground.

"Is…he alright?" I asked shakily squinting painfully as I tried to open my eyes. After a few tries I gave up and kept them closed as we walked back to the guild hall.

"He'll be fine aside from a broken rib or two and his shattered pride." The blonde said matter of fact as we stopped; to let them in first was my only assumption.

"Come on let's get you some water." Cana said softly as she helped me sit down, giving me a blindfold to help. I thanked her and felt around for the glass when I heard it touch the table.

"You still need to control your magic output on that attack. You released too much when you only needed a little. Once you master controlling you magic fully, you'll be unstoppable. Next time we'll work on that." The brunette spoke lightly sitting down next to me. With my sight impaired at the moment my nose picked up the slack; I could smell the freshness of her recently used body wash. Strawberries.

"Yeah I know. I felt it as I was unleashing it. I overdid it again." I agreed sipping the water as I heard Macao and Wakaba walk up.

"Another training session victory?" The violet haired man said with amusement in his tine.

I smirked and nodded, the water beginning to ease the ache behind my eyes and a few sips later it was all but gone. I removed the blind fold and blinked a few times before my vision cleared.

"You're getting stronger by the day Riley. Pretty soon you'll be able to match us." Wakaba laughed as they both sat down across from Cana and I.

"I already surpassed both you old geezers." I chuckled in return but cast them a smile to make sure they knew I didn't mean it in a mean way. "My goal is to match Laxus someday. I still can't even come close to beating him." My voice dropped a little, disappointment etching its way into it.

"Laxus is the strongest person in the guild next the Mystogen. It's going to take a lot more training for you to be able to do that." Cana spoke realistically from my left and I turned to face her. Her eyes were serious and I knew what she meant. If I couldn't control my magic then I would never be able to come close to beating either of them. Seeing as Mystogen liked putting us all to sleep whenever he stopped by. Macao and Wakaba said that Master Makarov is the only person who has seen his face. He must be a strong wizard if he can knock out an entire guild in a matter of seconds. The thought of fighting either of them had goosebumps of excitement popping up all over my body.

"I need to get stronger. If I can't at least match Laxus then how am I supposed to save my little sister?" My voice was slightly angered now, my mind thinking back to the day she was taken. Just thinking of those jerks had my blood boiling.

"Don't let it stress you out too much kid; you'll get stronger without a doubt. You've already surpassed most of the members of this guild." Macao said confidently, trying to make me feel better.

"Yeah and if you keep working hard and get stronger than you might just snag a spot in the next S-class trial." Wakaba added after his friends spoke.

"Yeah! Laxus passed it when he was only 13 so if you keep growing at this pace you might be able to make it next year. If you do you'll become the youngest to achieve the rank of S-class." Cana shouted happily, her faith in me seeming to be higher than even my own.

Maybe they were right, maybe not. The only way I was going to find out was to get stronger. If I somehow managed to accomplish what they all seemed to certain I would, then I would only best Laxus by about a year, or year and a half seeing as I would be turning ten in a month.

"I'll try…" was all I could reply with as my mind drifted off, showing me images of what I wanted to accomplish. I saw myself becoming stronger; I saw myself rescuing Erza. I balled my hands into fists and gritted my teeth, my eyes becoming determined. Yes, I would definitely do it.

* * *

The months passed and I was looking for a job off the quest board, needing to find a good paying one so Cana and I could pay the monthly cost for the dorm we shared. We had recently moved into a bigger one with two bedrooms but the rent had also gone up and the low end jobs we had previously been taking didn't cut it anymore. I needed to good one.

Looking up and down the board my eyes came to rest on a flyer that stood out from the rest. The reward was for 200,000 to investigate an island off the northern coast of the continent. The details were vague but I understood enough to know where to go to get more information. It seemed that this was a job requested by the magic council and I was beginning to wonder why it was down here and not up on the second floor with the S-class quests. Disregarding my skepticism I pulled it from the board and read on before my entire body froze. My heart raced and for a second I even stopped breathing. There mixed in with the words were three that called to me on a level so personal I wanted to cry. _Tower of Heaven_

My hands shook as I stared down at the piece of paper, my mind seeming to rush into plans and strategies instantly. Turning instantly I stuffed the flyer into the pocket of my jacket and spoke quickly, "Master I'm taking a job." Before I was off and running through the door. Cana yelled after me to wait for her but all I could shout back was that I needed to do this alone and that I was sorry. I could picture the disappointed look on her face as she no doubt watched me leave and inwardly begged for her forgiveness when I got back.

This job was made for me and I was going to get it done even if it killed me.

"Erza…" I said aloud as I raced towards the train station, my blood rushing through my body and my heart pounding so fast I was sure it would burst from my chest at any moment.

"This is a very dangerous job why the hell would Fairy Tail send a child!" A man spoke angrily as he motioned towards me. They had been arguing over me going ever since I had arrived and it was starting to grate on my nerves.

"Please sir let me do this. I can do it! I promise! I have to…" I trailed off then as another man stepped forward, scars engraved on the left side of his face as he approached me.

"I think we should give her a shot. She is clearly determined and I have a feeling that even if you deny her and request an older, more experienced wizard, she will no doubt go about it on her own. If it will make the council feel better I will accompany her." He said calmly, looking to each one as he spoke.

The men were silent for a moment before the first one spoke again, "Fine Doranbolt you may go with the child but make sure the job gets done. Don't make me regret this decision…" He trailed off as a smile spread across my face.

"You won't regret this sir I promise!" I shouted happily turning to Doranbolt and thanking him fully for his help. He simply nodded and motioned for us to depart.

Once we were on our way he spoke, his voice very serious as he looked at me tentatively. "Why did you take this mission don't you understand how dangerous it will be?" He almost sounded shocked.

"Because I've been searching for my sister for a long time now and the last thing I heard before she vanished from me was 'Tower of Heaven'. When I saw this flyer I knew I had to go; had to at least check it out even though it might be a dead end." I replied, my voice also serious.

"It's not actually called the Tower of Heaven that's just a name someone came up with to hide its real purpose. It's called the R-System or Revive System. Its sole purpose is to bring someone back from the dead by sacrificing hundreds of people."

My blood ran cold and by the look that appeared on his face I knew the color had vanished from my face.

"Hey calm down now. The R-System takes years and so much massive energy to operate it that there is no way they would ever be able to pull it off. We're just here to make sure we shut them down. We've already raided about seven others so this should be the last one." He replied quickly to try and help me calm my now erratic heart.

"But if that's its purpose, then shouldn't the sheer number of people they have building it be enough?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No all they are, are workers who will be sacrificed once they have acquired the necessary amount of magic power. I even have reason to believe that everyone forced to work on it is not even able to use magic so that blows a hole in your theory."

I nodded and thought for a moment, "So where would they even accumulate that much magic power?"

"That's the thing; there is nothing on this continent powerful enough to get it operating." He said with a smirk but something about it said he was hiding something big. I needed to be careful around this guy.

"Why are you telling me all of this anyway? I'm just a kid what advantage would it bring you to inform me of all this."

He stared at me for a second as he was caught off guard by my sudden question.

"Because though you seem young, you are more mature that a lot of adult I have met. Plus my magic gives me the ability to erase your memory so to ensure you don't tell anyone I'll be doing that once we're finished with this."

A shiver went down my spine at hearing that but I also didn't blame him. Upon closer look he wasn't much older than Laxus if I had to muster a guess.

After the train we boarded a boat and set off to find this tower and all I could think about was seeing Erza again. She had to be here she just had to. My body thrummed with excitement as I watched the waves crash around the front of our boat, losing myself in the way that they moved. The sea was so beautiful but it was also filled with dangers that could kill so easily it was scary.

"The reports said that this island should be about twenty kilometers from here so rest until we get there." Doranbolt's voice broke me from my trance and I nodded and leaned back, letting my eyes flutter closed. If he was willing to accompany me then at least I knew I could trust him to a degree, even if he was hiding information from me.

Sometime later he shook me awake, motioning for me to look ahead of us. There, off in the distance, was an island that held a tower that looked like a giant needle-like structure pointing towards the sky. It looked ominous and had a bad feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. Something about this place seemed off.

"That's strange this is the tower we raided over a year ago, why would the council send us here?" The man behind me spoke, curiosity in his tone.

"I don't know but we need to at least check it out right? Even though you're people already cleared it out there might still be people here." I said in response, now standing and staring at the building before me. _So this is the_ _R-System…_ I thought as we drew closer, my stomach rising and falling along with the waves.

Once on land we moved silently but quickly towards the entrance, making sure to keep our guard up in case anyone attacked us. The place itself seemed deserted, the sound of people absent along with the sensation of emptiness. As we searched cell after cell and room after room we found nothing but cold cement and abandoned tools.

I came across a cell on the fourth floor that looked like someone had tried tunneling out of here but was stopped somewhere along the lines because it ended about fifteen feet in. I placed my hand next to the opening and closed my eyes. This place had been abandoned for a while by the looks of it but this cell in particular spoke to me in a way that I could not describe. Something within me stirred as just the feel of it.

"You okay?" A voice came from behind me and I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned around to fast I twisted my ankle slightly in the process.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared me half to death!" I shouted back angrily but all I got in return was a light chuckle before he spoke again.

"I just realized that this entire time I never asked you for your name. What should I call you?"

"Riley. Call me Riley." I replied flatly as I turned back to the hole before turning back to him, "It looks like someone tried escaping before this place was abandoned."

He nodded in agreeance and walked up to me, "What had you so focused that you didn't hear me approaching?"

I was silent for a moment, my eyes scanning the cell before coming back to him, "I don't know. Something about this cell has a weird feeling in my stomach. I can't explain it but I feel a connection to this place in particular." I did my best to describe it but only got flustered as tears welled in my eyes.

"I have a gut feeling Erza was here. I don't know how and I don't know why but something deep within me is telling me this. I'm never going to find her…" I stuttered my words as a few tears streamed down my cheeks and I balled my hands into fists. If this place was long since abandoned then my chances of finding her had just dropped dramatically. That thought alone had me shaking now; crying silently.

After a moment a hand was placed on my head and I looked up to Doranbolt. He had a sad smile but spoke seriously, "I'm not going to lie to you Riley, if your sister isn't here then the odds of her being alive are slim to none… I know it's hard to hear and I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but I figured you need to hear the truth so you don't get your hopes up only to have them crushed later on down the road."

"I-I know…" was all I could reply as I cast a backwards glance at the cell before we walked out. Once back at the boat my partner spoke again.

"Well it appears to still be vacant of any people so I would say this was a huge waste of a trip. Still, thank you for your help Riley." He offered a smile in hopes to cheer me up but I wasn't ready to smile just yet. Instead I just stared at the island as we departed, my thought jumbling into a frenzy of emotion.

"I have to keep hoping. I have to keep hoping she is still alive. I know it's a long shot but deep down I feel she is still alive, even if only barely. I feel that if she was dead I would have felt it because the ties that bind us are stronger than anything I've ever felt…" I trailed off as I turned back to face him, "I have to believe that if nothing else. And why are you thanking me? I should be the one thanking you for standing up for me back there with the council. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now."

He looked at me for a long moment before nodding and replying, "Still, you are very brave for someone so young. You have definitely earned the reward for this mission." He chuckled.

I looked at him, my face void of emotion as I let his words sink in. _What did I do? This job was a bust because we didn't find anything. I haven't done anything to warrant a reward of that stature._ I thought to myself, voicing it seconds later.

"You're wrong. You earned this by simply having the courage to face this head on when there was a chance that it could have ended badly. That bravery alone is enough." He responded matter of fact as we drifted along the waves.

I didn't respond, instead deciding not to argue about and just take what would be given to me. After a while of sailing the wind shifted, blowing towards us instead of away and instantly I felt something. I stood instantly as I turned to Doranbolt before speaking, "Do you feel that?"

He nodded and held his stance, his eyes trained on the sea ahead of us, "It looks like we're not alone out here like we first thought. Keep your guard up." He spoke quickly before three ships came into view.

Before I could even utter a word the man before me cursed loudly and turned to grab hold of me, "Shit we gotta go now! Hold on I'm going to teleport us!" before I knew what had happened the space around us shifted to nothing but blur and haze and my head spun and felt heavy. Dizziness washed over me and for a moment I thought I was going to be sick.

Seconds later was halted on the shore, him already running; his hand grasping mine to haul me off behind him.

"Wh-who were those guys?" I stuttered, tripping in the sand before catching myself before he had to start dragging me.

"Those were pirates. There were too many of them for us to take on by ourselves so I did the next best thing and got us the hell out of there. Are you alright?" He replied seriously as we scaled the hills towards the city.

"More or less; that made me dizzy but I'll be alright." I answered a little weakly but kept running none the less.

Once we had reached a train station I sat while he got us tickets back to where the magic council resided. After we were in motion he sighed deeply and looked to me, his eyes suddenly hypnotizing. "You saw nothing regarding the R-System while on this job. As far as you're concerned it was a simple but dangerous job hunting down Vulcans in the mountains around Magnolia. While you were there you were injured but nothing major. Once you had finished your job you returned to the city where you were given the reward for your good work. That is all. Once we get back to the council and you claim your reward, your memory will be replaced with that."

I nodded automatically but the thought of losing my memory of that place had me a little sad. Sure enough like he had said, once I returned to the council to claim my reward, my memories changed and my mind became fuzzy. The last thing I remember was Doranbolt giving me an apologetic look as he walked away from where he put me on the train.

When I woke next I was back in Magnolia and my head throbbed like nothing I had ever felt before. I tried to remember why before images flashed through my mind. Vulcans, snow, and a long fall downward. I had hit my head hard on the ground but not hard enough to draw any blood, but it explained where my headache had come from. Wincing I took my reward and exited the train and slowly made my way back to the guild.

"You're back! And holy crap what score! What did you do on that mission?" Cana shouted with annoyance in her voice as well as awe. She came up and hugged me tightly before giving me a light punch to my arm, "Thanks for leaving me behind!"

"Sorry about that I just wanted to do this alone. Good news is we have enough jewels here to pay rent for a couple months." I flashed a smile before handing her the sack and sitting down.

"What did you do to get a reward this size?" She asked.

"I had to clear out a bunch of Vulcans from the mountains. They were causing trouble for the town near there and the rewards was so high because they were desperate to get rid them."

"So this job that you had to go on alone was taking down a monster…that makes sense. Not! Next time I'm coming with you!" She said angrily but gave me a look that read 'good job' and I smiled back.

As Cana went off to stow our stash, Master approached me, "How was your job Riley?"

"Pretty easy Master. I took care of some monsters and got a big payout. I hit my head somewhere along the way though and I've got a big headache." I replied matter of fact.

The man before me stared seriously before nodding and walking away but the look in his eye had me curious. It was a look that said he knew something I didn't. As I watched him go a feeling stuck me out of nowhere. Suddenly I was so sure that my sister was out there somewhere; so sure that I would find her. I didn't know how or why, but my instincts had never led me astray before. I furrowed my brows though. _Why would a feeling like that hit me all of a sudden?_ I thought as I stared out the window. Maybe it had something to do with the Master's look just now. I didn't know for sure and at that moment I didn't really care. All I wanted to do was lay down and sleep, which is exactly what I did.

* * *

 **There ya go! another chapter down! Until next time!**

 **Regards,**

 **dark**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter everyone. I hope you all had a good holiday but now it's time to get back to business! This is the next chapter and I have intentionally left some parts out because if I had included every detail then it would have made this chapter boring. The next chapter will be up when I can get it finished! As always please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Trying to escape eh?" One of the guards shouted loudly as he was followed by about four others as they all rushed into the cell, staffs at the ready. Milianna and Wally were cornered at the back and Sho cowered by Erza as she stood defiantly next to Jellal who stood defiantly next to Simon. They had been so close. Why was fate being so mean to them? The red head didn't know why but the reality of a second failure was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

"Tell us who's bright idea it was to escape and we won't harm the rest of you, but if no one speaks up you will all be punished." Tilen spoke angrily but had a glint in his eye that sent shivers down all of their backs. Sho shook with fear but kept quiet; Erza turning back to him before going to speak but Jellal had beat her to it.

"It was me. This was all my idea." His voice was angry.

The guards were silent for a moment before the captain spoke again." Nice try kid but I know you're just standing up for the person who really orchestrated this mess. It was the red head." His words were aimed at the bluenette but his eyes were trained on Erza and her blood ran cold. She gasped as Sho's body stilled behind her. One of the other guards approached to drag her away before Jellal shouted back.

"No! This was all my idea she didn't have anything to do with it!" Worry and fear had crept into his voice now and as the girl was carried off she offered him a small smile.

"It's okay Jellal. It's just like you said…it's not scary…" She tried to sound as confident as the boy before her but her entire body was shaking. Her fear had overwhelmed her and it was all she could so just to keep that look on her face so she didn't worry them anymore than they already were. Jellal looked shocked and the last thing she saw before they rounded the corner and he was no longer in her field of vision, was tears filling his eyes.

As she was taken she heard him one last time, "Erza!" What had any of them ever done to deserve a life like this one? They were all kind children and devoted to their friends and family. Why would god just kick them like that? Why would he put them through all of that trouble? The red head didn't have the answers but she wanted to find out if she ever made it out of this place alive.

After a while of being dragged they had arrived at a room and she was soon tied to a support beam with her hands behind her back. "So you wanna tell us why you planned the escape?" Tilen spoke with steel in his voice as he leveled a staff at her.

"I'm not telling you anything." The girl spat back, making sure to keep their attention trained on her and not back on the others. If she had to, she would be more than happy to sacrifice herself for her friends. After she spoke her entire body was alight with pain as electricity was sent coursing through her. She did her best to keep quiet and just take it but when the pain was increased she couldn't hold back her screams.

"Let's see how long that bravado lasts shall we…" Tilen trailed off and the pain ramped up again and it was more than Erza could take, falling limp seconds later.

* * *

"I have to go save her!" Jellal shouted as he punched the ground. This was his fault. If he had spoken up sooner then maybe none of this would have happened. He cursed but knew deep down that it would have played out the same no matter what he had said. From the beginning the guards had it out for their crimson haired friend. He didn't know why but he swore that this was the last time they would hurt her.

There were still two guards left in their cell and if they could just distract them then the bluenette would be able to make a run for it. Jellal looked to Simon, his eyes questioning before the brunette returned his look with a nod before jumping up and rushing the guard to their left. Wally caught on immediately and did the same to the man on the right which left Jellal open to make a break for it. He sprinted as fast as he could; only managing to avoid a magic circle before disappearing off down the hall. From behind him he could hear the screams of his friends and it tore him up inside but he was determined to get Erza back, even if it killed him. She couldn't die. She couldn't.

He ran on, dodging guards and sneaking his way up to the fifth floor where he knew they took the more serious offenders. All he had to do was make it there and she would be fine. He had to keep telling himself that or his imagination would run rampant. Along the way he managed to pick up a scattered pickax and was using that as a weapon when he needed to. As the door he was looking for came into view, so too did two more guards. Even from where he now stood, he could hear it. The screams. They grated on his ears and tore at his heart strings. That was his closest friend in there. He growled and stood ready to fight. It seemed that these guys didn't have staffs so he should be able to just take them down with what he had.

They hadn't caught him yet and he silently thanked whatever god was out there for that small mercy. He snuck up to the right, swinging before the first man even had a chance to react; the pointed weapon lodging somewhere in his skull before the man fell limp to the ground. Behind him he could hear the other guard rushing and turned, swinging the ax up towards his face. The man dodged but was unable to counter Jellal's next move. The boy turned again, this time bringing the weapon flying at the man from the right, making contact with his ribs. There was an awful sounding crunch followed by a yowl of pain and the rush of blood onto his hands but he didn't care. The screams had gone silent while he had been taking care of the two men and he feared the worst.

Bursting through the door he saw her. Her body had gone limp and there was so much blood. His heart stopped and his hands wouldn't stop shaking. The room seemed to be empty aside from the two of them. He dropped his ax immediately and ran to her, her name coming from him in worried shouts. When she didn't respond he lifted her head and stared, anger and disgust fighting for dominance within him.

"Erza your eye…" He said softly before he untied her and picked her up. She moved a little and opened her good eye, her vision unfocused but a smile on her face none the less as she responded to him.

"I knew you would find me…"

"Yeah I found you. Stay quiet and rest while I get us out of here. We need to fight Erza. We're not going to get out of here alive if we don't." As he walked back towards the door he found a roll of gauze and did his best to wrap it around her head to protect her injured eye. She made no noise but her hand tightened around his shirt in pain. When he was done he picked her up again and turned around only to freeze in his tracks. There before them, stood Tilen and another guard, both holding staffs poised and ready.

"An escape attempt huh? You know what happens to those who try to escape this tower…" Tilen shifted his eyes to the girl in Jellal's arms and smirked. "Do you want to end up like her?" He took a step closer and Jellal in turn took one backwards, a growl escaping him as he shot daggers at the two men with his eyes.

"Take me instead. Erza has been through enough at the hands of you two bastards. Let her go and take me in her place." He was angry but he was more worried about the girl he held and if she would ever see out of that eye again. That was also his fault and it made him even angrier. If he had gotten there sooner then maybe… He shook his head to clear it before looking back to Tilen, "Well? do we have a deal or not?" He asked.

The man before him was silent for a moment, his gaze traveling from the boy to the girl before returning to him. "Sure you've got a deal kid. You for her. Ross take her back to the cell." He spoke happily as the other man took Erza from Jellal before a magic circle enveloped him. As the girl was carried out of the room his entire body was lit with pain and he grimaced but never took his eyes off the red head until she was around the corner _. At least she's safe for a little while…_ He thought satisfied as he endured the pain.

He soon replaced Erza at the support beam and still no noise escaped him despite the pain he felt. He would not give in and let them have what they wanted. If they wanted him to scream they were sure as hell going to work for it. As pain ripped its way through him he heard the other man return and then both of them begin to speak about their god. They were apparently trying to resurrect him with this tower but Jellal had to guess they hadn't been able to do it yet. He smirked at them both but grunted as a more powerful shock hit him.

About a day went by before they began to get any response from Jellal at all, and even then it was only small grunts of pain. The smaller of the two guards sighed and turned to the one in charge, "This is boring, he doesn't want to make any noises. The girl we had a couple days ago screamed and made things much more enjoyable around here."

Tilen nodded and walked up to Jellal, taking his face in his hands before smirking. "Hey you little bastard listen up, do you know what a sacred task it will be to complete the R-System? On the dawning of the day the tower is completed, you all will be taken to paradise. The R-System can revive our god. Revive the last dark magician."

Jellal simply spat in his face before speaking, "Shut up you fat pig." The man grunted and backed up as he wiped his face.

"What was that you little shit? What did you say to me? You think you can disrespect me like that and get away with it? I'm a fucking captain and you're nothing but a child!" Tilen roared back hitting the defenseless boy in the gut before shouts erupted from all over the tower and small explosions sounded off in the distance.

Seconds later another man came rushing in, "Captain there's been a revolt! We need help containing everyone!" He shouted before turning and running back.

Tilen growled and looked back to Jellal, "We're not done here. I'll be back don't you worry." He said before both men raced after the first and were soon out of sight.

After hearing them go on and on about reviving their god Jellal could only grimace. _There's no such thing. I don't need a God that can't even save a kid like me. I hate those guys, their God, and this entire world…_ He thought angrily as he ground his teeth together. Seconds after he had thought that a voice reached him. 'Hate strengthens me.' He froze and looked around; trying to find where the voice had come from but the room was empty save for him.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" He shouted

'Those arrogant morons…I've been here this whole time and yet they think to revive me…' the voice tapered off as a smoke began to drift towards Jellal before he shouted again,

"Come out!"

'No matter how much faith you have, it's futile. Without powerful hatred you cannot truly feel my presence. You're very lucky child you have the chance to meet the god worshiped by so many.'

Jellal felt his body growing cold before the smoke began to take form before him, enveloping him in the process as he stared shocked.

'My name is Zeref and hate is the reason for my existence.'

* * *

"Today we're going to free Sector Eight get ready everyone! We can do this!" Shouted Erza as she led a rebellion that had taken over half the tower already. The prisoners were fighting back and it looked like they would actually do it. Yet seconds after she spoke, a blast erupted in front of them all and soon another army of guards came into view.

"There's too many of them!" Someone shouted from behind her and soon everyone was off and running in the opposite direction.

"Wait! We have to rescue Jellal! If we don't then who will?!" She shouted back, turning to beg everyone to stay and fight. The only ones who stayed were her friends and together they faced the army, all stricken with fear but all standing tall with bravery.

From her left Simon spoke rather softly, "Erza…do you like Jellal?" He looked sad but also determined to hear her answer.

The girl under scrutiny turned as red as her hair and dismissed his inquiry, "Why are you asking me that at a time like this! Now's not the time for that…" She trailed off before he spoke again.

"Erza there's been something I've wanted to tell you-!" He was immediately cut off by a blast to his face. The air around him singed with energy and he was blown back quite far before one of the other few remaining men stopped him.

All Erza could do was stare in shock before a scream came forth, "Simon!" But before she could say anything else more blasts were sounding off all around them and finally Sho spoke up.

"Look! More magic soldiers!" He pointed in fear behind the red head and turned back to his friend who was already hit. Simon wasn't looking good and they were in over their head. "Sis we need to get out of here! We can't take them all on our own!"

Her arms hung limp at her sides, her left holding a makeshift shield and her right grasped tightly around a sword, as she watched people drop like flies left and right. All around her shouts of retreat were ringing and something inside of her snapped.

"Don't give up yet! Either we fight, or we all die here! We have to save Jellal! We have to fight for our freedom!" No sooner had she shouted did a blinding light catch her attention. In front of her multiple guards had staffs raised and pointing an energy beam right at her. Her eyes widened slightly as Sho screamed for her to get out of the way but it was like her legs had a mind of their own. She was frozen in place. She held her breath and shut her eyes as she waited for the attack to land but it never did.

Instead she heard a loud crash and when she opened her eyes she could barely speak let alone comprehend what had happened. There before her, stood old man Rob, his body blocking the attack and protecting her.

"No! Grandpa Rob!" She screamed as she ran to him, his body falling to the ground. He was weak and his body was burned all over but still he smiled at her.

"A useless old geezer like me was good for something after all…" He trailed off as he looked to the girl before him, "Even though I gave up magic long ago, I can still feel it within me. It's been so many years that I forgot I was even a wizard. You don't know how much you needed something until you can't have it anymore… Erza, you have so much potential. So much promise and power within you, you just need to reach deep down and tap into it…in your heart..."

Erza had tears in her eye as she thought back to a conversation they had had at one point. How he had explained magic to her and how just believing in herself would allow her the ability to use magic. She had been so happy that day, as she had dreamed of this power he had spoken of. She had joked about flying away and taking him with her when she learned magic and all he did was smile and encourage her, giving her all his faith.

Now she was at his side as he was dying and all she could do was cry. "I…never thought I would see you smile like that…it was nice…" He spoke, obviously having the same flashback she had just had. "Freedom is in your heart Erza; your dream will surely come true…" He trailed off again but this time he did not speak again. Instead he let out one more breath and then he stopped moving all together.

The girl was shaking now, her body racked with fear and sadness over the death of someone close to her. "Grandpa Rob!"

"Simon needs medical attention. Erza we need to retreat for now to get him somewhere safe!" Wally shouted from somewhere behind her but she barely heard him, instead staring down at the body before her as it disintegrated; the weapons around her beginning to shake and vibrate. In that instant the red head screamed, in fear, in sadness, in anger, and in determination as a wave of red energy poured out of her. The air around her sizzled and the weapons that had been shaking seemed to levitate off the ground. Her power only seemed to increase as she shot all of the guards a glare so deadly it probably would have scared even her. Seconds later the weapons she had picked up were flying towards them at a blinding speed. None of them had a chance really.

There were screams and shouts and bangs all around her and dust was blocking her vision but she knew from the silence behind her that everyone had either stopped to stare or had run off to find cover. When the dust settled all she could see was bodies, riddled with blade wounds and the ground soaked in blood. There were a few who had survived but Erza paid them no mind, instead turning to her friends, her mind drifting off. _This is the magic Grandpa Rob was talking about…he knew I had it in me the whole time…he never lost faith in me…with this I can save Jellal, I can save everyone…_ she thought as she stared them all down.

"Come with me! Together we will fight and together we will win!" She lifted her sword and gave her best determined look, making sure everyone knew not to be afraid anymore. Slowly they nodded and pretty soon everyone was roaring with anger and rushing towards the remaining guards. The red head turned to Wally, Sho, and Milianna before speaking, "You guys get Simon to a boat and look after him. I'm going after Jellal and I'll meet you all at the boats later. Be safe you guys." She said before running off, not giving them any time to argue with her.

As she ran, she took down anyone that stood in her way to get to where her friend was being held. When she came to the right door she had long discarded her shield for another sword and when she swung, it collapsed in on itself and sent debris flying off in every direction. She was angry now and she was going to get revenge for everything that had happened to them up until this point. She stalked towards the guards, her swords hanging menacingly at her sides as she growled.

"Wait, wait, we know we wronged you before but we were only following orders from above. We had no choice! We're the only ones left now so why not call it a truce and we can all go home happy. How does that sound?" Tilen held his hands up in surrender but his voice was shaky as the girl came ever closer.

"Out of the way." Was all she said, giving them one last chance to do as they were told. When they didn't move she sprang forth, her blades making contact as she sprinted past them, leaving them both to bleed on the ground as she looked for Jellal. There in the corner of the room he hung from chains, his body not moving. She was at his side immediately, cutting the rope that bound him and catching him as best she could. "We did it Jellal, We fought back just like you said and it's all over. Simon got hurt pretty badly and Grandpa Rob died protecting me…many others sacrificed themselves for this but we did it Jellal. We won! We're all free!" She shouted happily as she tried to support him.

"Come on let's get out of here. Wally and the others have boats waiting for us to get off the island. We're finally free Jellal." She continued as she began walking towards the door.

"Er…za" He stuttered before pulling her into a hug, "We don't have to run anymore…" He trailed off, squeezing her ever tighter and she yelped.

"Freedom is right here…"

"What are you talking about Jellal? Let's escape the island together-"she was cut off.

"There is no freedom in this world. I've finally realized that what we've been fighting for isn't true freedom…true freedom is in Zeref's world." He looked at her then, and something inside of her ran cold. This was not the same Jellal who had saved her days before. This wasn't the kind boy she had grown to love. Somewhere along the lines he had changed and it scared her to no end.

"I'm beginning to understand their feelings and their devotion to their god but these guys could never feel Zeref's presence. They were only a bunch of pitiful believers." He paused to walk up to the two guards who were still on the floor, slamming his foot down on Tilen before speaking again, "Isn't that right?" he asked but was only met with a grunt in response.

"This tower is mine now, I will be the one to complete it and resurrect Zeref." The smile that had grown on his face had Erza shaking with fear but still she spoke.

"What are you talking about Jellal…I don't understand what you're saying…" She trailed off as screams met her ears and blood splattered everywhere as her best friend slaughtered the guards with little effort.

"Jellal you didn't have to kill them! What's gotten into you?!" She shouted at him, grabbing his arm.

He turned on her so fast she gasped in surprise, "Don't you hate these guys Erza? For what they did to you, for what they've done to all of us?" His eyes were angry but searching at the same time.

"Well yeah but…this is…" She trailed off and Jellal shook his head in disappointment.

"That won't do. You'll never feel Zeref's presence like that." He spoke solely before returning his gaze to the guards, finishing them off by blasting them away. He laughed and began walking towards Erza, "Erza, let's complete the R-System together…"

"Stop it Jellal! Stop talking this nonsense and let's go. We're all leaving this island!" She shouted back before she was hit with a blast herself and was sent flying. She crashed through a wall and dropped back into the yard in which the revolt had started days ago. She grunted as she hit the ground and struggled a bit before coming to her feet. Her expression was a mixture of shock and betrayal as she stared Jellal down as he walked into view, a smirk playing about his face.

"If you want to leave so bad then you can go by yourself. The others will all stay here and help rebuild the tower."

"But Jellal…" Erza trailed off as he started walking closer.

"You don't have to worry; I won't be like those other guys. I will make sure they all have clothes, food, and get plenty of rest because doing labor under fear and intimidation is too insufficient."

"What are you talking about? Everyone is already on the boats and waiting for us. They'll never come back to this island!" She countered his argument with her own and held out her arms in question.

"That's because those morons never told them the reason why the tower was being built in the first place. I will tell them that their true purpose is to revive the great black wizard Zeref."

"Jellal please…open your eyes." Erza responded before he made a quick movement with his hand and before she knew it, her throat felt like it had a hand around it, squeezing the life out of her. Breathing had suddenly become difficult and she reached up to try anything that would help but she was unsuccessful. _It hurts…_ she thought weakly.

"I don't need you anymore but I'm not going to kill you. I will show you mercy in thanks for taking care of those annoying guards earlier. The insignificant freedom that you search for doesn't exist but you are free to go try and find it. You will however be going alone." His words were harsh and hurt her heart but all she could manage was to mutter his name before he spoke again.

"I think you're smart enough to understand that what happened here today is not to be spoken to anyone. If the government were to get wind of what we were doing here then my chance at reviving Zeref will be ruined. If we are found out I will have to destroy this tower and everyone in it. From today forth you are forbidden from ever returning to this island. If I ever see you around here again I will kill them all. Maybe I'll kill Sho first…" he trailed off as tears streamed down her good eye.

He laughed then, the sound ringing through her ears and all she could see was his face. His beautiful face that was once filled with compassion and love for them all. Now it was nothing but evil and power. "That's your freedom! Go on and live while everyone's lives are on your shoulders! Whether they live or die is on you Erza!" He shouted. That was the last thing she remembered as she was launched from the tower and into the ocean.

When she woke next she had washed up on a shore she didn't recognize and silence beckoned all around her. The sound of the waves did little to calm her erratic heart and she winced as she tried to pull herself up. She cried while she stood, looking around for a moment before her legs buckled beneath her and all she could do was scream at the sky. When she was strong enough to move she climbed to her feet once more and trudged onward, old man Rob's face in her mind. She recalled the guild he was in a long time ago and even thinking about him had tears welling in her eye again. She held back her sadness as she willed herself to remember the name of the guild. He had told them all to find this guild if they ever made it out alive and that's exactly what she was going to do. She would find this guild, join it, and become strong enough to rescue her friends and bring Jellal back to his senses. Her eye held a new kind of determination this time. It was not to protect anyone or to even get stronger. No, this determination was simply her will to live and survive. She would find a way to survive this and she would find a way to this guild. She would find her way to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **O.o what's going to happen next?! Will they finally have the reunion? Or will something else keep them apart? Read to find out! until next time!**

 **Regards,**

 **dark**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back with another chapter update guys! This one is on the longer side because I felt you all deserved the long version instead of the short version I had originally planned. As always please review and tell me what you want to see happen in this story! I'm open to any ideas my readers might have! I want to know what you all think! Anyway...enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"For the final test you will be facing off against Laxus. The match will go until one of you admits defeat, or until I step in to stop it. This is an anything goes battle so fight hard." Master's voice echoed around me as I stared down the blonde before me. I was pitted against him of all people for my final S-Class trial test and part of me was happy that I finally got to see where I stood with him, but the other part was dreading the ass kicking I was no doubt about to get.

We both nodded in understanding before he backed out of the way. Laxus stood straight, his arms crossed over his chest as if I didn't even pose a threat to him; a smirk plastered onto his face. I on the other hand, took a fighting stance, my right hand already summoning a weapon.

"You ready little girl?" He spoke haughtily, as if this fight didn't worry him in the least and I suppose he had a right to do No one in the guild could match him. Mystogen maybe, but no one ever saw his face. Laxus was three years older than my twelve but to me that seemed like a huge gap between us. Shaking off my trepidation I glared at him before responding.

"Are you ready?" I retorted confidently, my muscles taught with anticipation and once Master gave the go ahead to begin I was moving. I raced forward, my sword held high and my speed ever increasing. I aimed my first strike at the blonde but he just dodged it with ease, spinning and sending me flying with a kick to the gut. I grunted before catching myself, my feet sliding on the ground before coming to a stop. His strength was even greater than I had imagined, that one kick sending pain radiating throughout my body even now. I winced with each breath but rushed him again, determined to at least scratch him.

He leaned back, evading me yet again but this time I saw his punch coming, dodging it easily before spinning on my heel to lash out with my left foot, following up with a slice from my sword. He blocked my kick, catching my food in midair as he grabbed onto my sword with his bare hand. I gaped at him, shock registering before his intentions dawned on me. He twisted my foot, my body following suit and landing on the ground with a jolt before a current of electricity went coursing through me.

I screamed at the pain but still gripped my blade, determined not to give him another weapon he could use against me. My back felt like it was glued to the earth and my muscles were spazing even as I reached up to summon another blade. It appeared in my left hand instantly and I swung, trying to get him to release my sword so I could fight back. He jumped back to avoid me but gave me the opportunity to stand again. My entire body felt like it had pins and needles running through it, my muscles tensing and relaxing sporadically; my heart racing so fast I was sure it would burst from my chest.

"Not bad kid. Not many people can stand up to my lightening. You've gotten stronger." He laughed as he crossed his arms again.

I growled but kept my stance, rushing him once again without even giving his comment a response. Each swing I took he dodged with ease and after a while of not landing a hit I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to so much as scratch him. I glared at him before an idea popped into my mind. I had recently been learning a new type of magic and part of me wondered if it would be enough here. I was skeptical about it but figured I'd give it a shot.

Jumping back I shot Cana a look which she returned it with a worried one of her own. I hadn't perfected this magic yet so it was still hard to control, but I would give it my best shot. I stood straight, closing my eyes and letting my hands come together at the core of my person before I felt my magic envelope me. Once I felt my magic spike I crouched and place my palms on the ground, a wave of energy emanating from me in the process. The air around us seemed to crackle with energy and from where I was I could see confusion on Laxus's face. No one had seen this magic before so I had the upper hand.

Above me appeared three swords made entirely of energy, their form shimmering and ominous as they hung, poised to attack at my notice. I amped up the magic energy I was giving off and the effect had my clothes blowing like a breeze had hit them.

"Dark Savior!" I shouted and released the swords. They flew at the blonde at a blinding speed and I was sure that they would hit him and do at least some damage, but at the last second a bright flash an explosion sounded in the air and before I knew it Makarov was in front of me, his face twisted in rage as he stared me down.

"Where on earth did you learn magic like that?! This match is over." He said through gritted teeth before motioning for me to follow him. I didn't know what was going on but I didn't like it. Why was I in trouble?

"Master what's going on? Why are you mad at me?" I asked quietly before he turned on his heel and for a split second I was expecting him to shout again but Laxus spoke before he had a chance.

"Hey old man what's the big idea? Why did you stop the match? It was just about to get good." He sounded annoyed as he approached the master.

"I said this match is over. Both of you drop it and forget about it. Riley you are to follow me right now." With that he spun and started walking away again, this time my arm in tow behind him.

"Master wait! What's the problem here? I don't understand why you stopped the match?" Cana was by my side in an instant, Laxus following shortly after.

"I'm with the kids on this one gramps. You've lost it if you think you can end our match just like that. You could at least let us finish it before you punishing anyone."

"I said no! Anyone who has the guts to argue about it will join Riley." He snapped coldly as Cana froze mid step. I was scared now, having never seen the master this upset before I didn't know what to expect from him. Yet behind the fear anger surged and before I could even rethink my movements, I ripped my arm from his grasp and stopped.

"Hey! I asked a question! What is so wrong with the magic I was just using? You could at least tell me why I'm in trouble instead of keeping me in the dark about it." I shot him a glare and even from behind me I could feel Cana' tension and fear. I had clearly just crossed a line I shouldn't have and was about to regret it but at that moment all I wanted to do was understand why he was so angry with me.

His magic charged the air around us and seconds later he had grown at least ten times his original size, his eyes glowing with yellow energy and his body humming with anger. "Riley so help me, if you don't stop talking this instant you will regret it even more than you are already going to." His tone was like steel and his stance firm and it had me shaking slightly.

"But…Master I don't understand. Why am I in trouble?" I muttered back sheepishly as I took a step back. Even Laxus was smart enough to keep his mouth shut at a time like this, seeing how he was looking in a different direction entirely.

"What you just used was an old and forbidden magic. I want to know where you learned it this instant."

I looked away, my hands suddenly seeming more interesting as I did my best to look anywhere but his face. "I…found this book in the library on the last job I did…I didn't know it was forbidden…"

Makarov sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before shrinking back to his normal size.

"Give the kid a break old man. She didn't know any better. Why are you going to punish her for something that she knew nothing about?" Laxus spoke from my left, his arms once again crossed.

"Master please just let them finish their match and then you can punish Riley." Cana said from behind me and I was turning instantly, betrayal in my voice.

"Cana! How can you throw me under the bus like that?"

"Sorry girl but I want to see the end of this fight and if that means you having to get in trouble so be it." She smirked at me and I made a mental note to confront her about it later before turning back to the master.

"Please Master…I won't use that magic I promise. I'll stick to my requip."

"That's no fun. You don't even pose a threat with just your requip magic. I say he needs to let you use this forbidden magic you learned. It's the only way you're going to beat me anyway." He smirked again and I shot him a glare before Makarov spoke.

"Fine. Do what you want but after this match is over you and I are going to have a serious talk." He said before storming off, leaving me shaken up but relieved.

"Now that he has come to his senses about this, let's get back to business. " The blonde spoke again before walking back to his previous spot.

I stood, still shocked at the master's anger but snapped out of hit when I felt Laxus coming at me fast from my left. I had just enough time to dodge it before bringing my arms up to block his incoming punch. He hit me with enough force to send me flying backwards and into a tree trunk, the impact causing stars to dance across my vision for a few seconds before disappearing.

I groaned in pain but climbed to my feet none the less, determined to at least hold my own against this guy. Drawing up the energy I had moments before the match was stopped, I summoned the swords again and this time they seemed to glow instead of shimmer, the power radiating off of them in waves. Laxus smirked again and held his arms open for me to attack. That motion alone was enough to get my blood boiling and I unleashed the spell again, sending the weapons piercing through the air towards him before I was moving again, having a backup plan incase this attack failed.

They hit him head on like he wanted and the shock wave of the attack had me stopped in my tracks. The energy that hit him seemed to echo throughout the forest and the residual power left behind was enough to fling me back a few feet. I caught my balance quickly, recovering even faster as I charged, not waiting for the dust to settle. The closer I got the more energy I felt until all I could feel was his energy. It washed over me like a blanket and for a split second I was unable to move.

"That hurt a little kid. Not bad. Keep throwing those my way and you might even end up winning. But that attack was all out of proportion. You still can't fully control your magic yet. What a shame." He spoke amused before he swung, his fist coming at me so fast I had barely enough time to dodge it. His fist clashed against my newly summoned sword and his strength was enough to push me backwards but I simply smirked before responding.

"Who says that was a mistake? You're too arrogant Laxus. And one day that will be your undoing. I only hope I'm there so watch you fall." I spat back before I vanished, leaving him seething and surprised at the same time. I came at him from the back, my sword arching towards him quickly as I brought my other hand around to attack him from the left. He spun and blocked both before swinging at me again but this time I was ready, meeting his fist with my own charged punch, our magic clashing and sending sparks flying as we faced off.

* * *

It went on like this for god knew how long before I was starting to get weak from all the magic I had used. Even the new magic I had learned was barely causing any damage to him. I guess it was only natural seeing as I hadn't mastered it yet and was still learning some of it. I couldn't put much power behind the attacks if I didn't know them inside and out like my requip magic. I was breathing hard as I struggled to stand, my knees threatening to collapse at any second as I clapped my hands together in front of me, letting out yet more magic for one last attack.

The man before me seemed mostly unharmed aside from some scratched and bruises her and there but that sight alone had me smirking. I may lose today but at least I would be able to say I achieved that much. The magic within me fanned outward, engulfing me in a cloak of violet as I summoned my most recently mastered requip weapon. As I drew my hands apart, a staff appeared in my grip, ever growing until the entire thing was visible. In my hand was a scythe bigger than even Laxus, its blade shining menacingly as the sun glinted off the black steel. The blade itself was jagged, the tip morphing into what appeared to be a forked end. I swung the blade high above me, spinning it in circles as I moved to draw momentum.

From above the blade wined and howled as it cut through the wind, the sound like music to my ears; the blonde's eyes widened slightly before he put his tough guy face back on. As I spun my weapon the energy from before seemed to grow until the scythe itself was glowing, casting the glow into the air as it moved. I leapt into the air then, getting ready to unleash this attack before my magic dissipated and I was left defenseless. I angled the spinning blade carefully before I launched it at him, the weapon spinning in a deadly arc towards Laxus before I disappeared. Just as expected he jumped, dodging it before I appeared behind him, grabbing the scythe mid spin to stop its movement, only to twist on my left foot, bringing it towards him with deadly accuracy.

"Dark Bringer: Devastation whirlwind!" I shouted and smirked, knowing he would not be able to dodge this attack. He cursed and had no choice but to defend against it with his lightening, stopping my attack where it stood. I simply smirked before I switched hands, spinning mid step to come at him from the opposite direction, "Too slow!" I let my body go with the momentum, its force spinning me in circles as the scythe released its power in one swift motion, the energy coming from it blasting the blonde backwards before I stopped and raised it into the air, only to bring it back down with enough force to crack the ground and unleash another wave of energy; this time its effect toppling anything in its path.

Laxus yelled but I couldn't see him beyond the smoke. I panted, my body aching from the expense of energy and stamina; my muscles beginning to grow taught with stress. I felt exhausted and about ready to fall on my face but I forced my legs to support me as his figure soon became visible.

I gasped, my eyes wide at what I saw, not believing what was before me. Laxus stood with his arms up to protect his face, his body covered with small burns and cuts to match. He was breathing hard but standing none the less. I couldn't keep the disbelief from my face as he lowered his arms and smirked.

"Not bad kid, that last one did some damage but you've still got a long way to go." He said before he was gone from my sight. I couldn't even track him in my current state and I knew at that moment that it was over. I never saw his fist coming, and the impact had the air rushing from my lungs in an instant. His fist drove deep into my gut and I coughed up a little blood before my arms went limp at my sides and my vision blurring.

"You did good Riley…" Was the last thing I heard Laxus say before he jumped back and began walking away. I forced myself to stay awake, to ignore the pain that was radiating through my body even as the all too familiar ache started behind my eyes, signaling a migraine coming on. Cana must have heard what he said because she was shouting the next moment, her feet hitting the ground in a fast paced rhythm to signal her fast approach.

"Riley I can't believe you did it!" she shouted as she ran up to me, tears of joy shining brightly in her eyes. I would have smiled back at her but it was taking all of my strength just to remain standing. My vision blurred again and my knees refused to hold me up any longer, collapsing beneath me suddenly. I braced myself on the ground with my hands, breathing in as much air as I possibly could at that moment. My body ached all over, my head was throbbing, and my magic energy had been nearly used up. Naturally, Cana was at my side in an instant, supporting me as she walked me towards the tent in which I would be able to rest. "Wow…you're an S-Class now…you're going to drive me to drink Riley; I was jumping out of my skin that entire fight! Why didn't you go full out from the beginning?" Her tone switched from happy to joking and then to serious as she helped me lay down. The room around me spun and for a moment I was worried I would lose consciousness right then and there, but after grabbing her shoulder for support, it dissipated.

"I don't know if I made it for sure yet. The master has final say in everything. Plus I didn't even win Cana. I tied at best; Laxus kicked my ass back there…" I trailed off and looked away, that simple movement sending pain ripping through me. I winced but continued, "I wanted to test the waters a little before letting loose. I guess that was a bad idea. You're right, as usual." I groaned but offered her a smirk as I placed a hand to my head, the ache behind my eyes growing ever more painful. "And that's assuming he doesn't kick me out of the guild for what I did back there…" I was worried about his reaction to my match and part of me was dreading the moment when he would walk in.

Cana's expression softened as she nodded, "Yeah…hopefully he will forgive you. After all you, you had no idea that magic was one of the lost magic's anyway." She was referring to the type of magic I had recently been doing my best to learn. I had come across it while on a job to help someone at the library. Hours of stacking, carrying, and sorting later was when I stumbled across a book that had piqued my interest. 'A wizard's Complete Guide to Valkyrie Magic.' Once I had opened it I could not put it down and ended up asking to take it as a reward instead of the jewels. The worker was skeptical at first but eventually gave in, and when I arrived back home I showed Cana immediately. Since then we had been nonstop at training.

Weeks of trying and failing passed before I finally caught on and began to get the hang of things. I needed to know another form of magic aside from my requip so I had a backup should I ever need it. It had seemed luck had been on my side because the next day Master Makarov announced the candidates for the up-coming S-Class trial and I was one of the few chosen. Since that day I had not stopped training, had not stopped reading and learning everything I could about this new magic so I would have a chance at making S-Class.

My mind drifted back to the battle and the look on the Master's face after he stepped in to stop the match. He seemed angry and something else. An emotion I couldn't place but one that scared me all the same. I owed the continuation of the match to Cana and Laxus but my muscles were tense with just the anticipation of the Master's return and my headache seemed to only get worse the more I stressed about it.

My eyes had long since become sensitive to light and with the amount of energy I had used today, my ears were sensitive as well, each individual sound grating against my eardrums like nails on a chalk board. I winced at every syllable Cana spoke before she caught on and began whispering. With my eyes covered I tried to relax, the brunette beside me replacing the towel on my forehead every so often with a cold one. I didn't know how much time had passed but by the time we heard the voices, my ears had become used to sound again and I was able to listen without wincing.

"Where is she?" A stern voice spoke from off in the distance and immediately I knew it was Makarov. I stiffened, my body refusing to move so much as an inch as another voice responded.

"Over there Master, but she is weak and still recovering from her-" The voice was cut off and before I could begin to figure out who it belonged to, another voice rang out; this one being blatantly obvious to me as they came ever closer.

"We know child that's why I'm here. Jesus Makarov How the hell do you stand to be around these kids? They would drive me insane." Porlyusica snapped before the opening to the tent moved, causing Cana to stiffen by my side; both of us worried about what was to come. I removed the blindfold so I could better see what was about to happen, but all I could manage was to wince and squint to keep the light out. Seconds later Makarov walked in followed by the pinkette, his eyes coming to rest on me before moving to Cana and back again.

After a long while of silence he finally spoke, his sudden words making both of us jump. "Care to tell me where you learned Valkyrie Magic? " He sounded angry but there was something else in his eyes and for the life of me I couldn't place it.

"As I said earlier…I came across this book during my last job at the library. It looked interesting so I decided to keep it and learn from it…" I trailed off as the woman approached me, checking me one limb at a time for only god knew what, before she grabbed me by my chin to hold me in place as she shined a light in my eyes.

I yelped and pushed her hand away, my own coming to rest over my eyes as I fell back down, shouting in the process, "Ah what the hell was that for?! You trying to blind me old woman?!" I growled before I was pulled up again and before I knew it the woman had my chin in her grasp once more, and this time she wasn't letting go.

I squinted, blinking often to try and get the spots to vanish as their forms were only shades of grey and shadow backwashed in a glow of white. She moved my head from side to side, ignoring me completely before moving to my back and then my torso. When she was finished, she turned back to the Master and spoke, "There don't seem to be any side effects at the moment. Everything going on here seems normal for her. Keep an eye on her for a day or two but if she isn't showing anything this long after she used that magic then my guess would be that she is not affected by it."

He nodded in thanks as I shouted again, "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Whatever it was that they were talking about had me slightly worried for my own safety and I could see the same feelings in Cana's eyes as they followed the man.

He sighed but still did not speak, instead motioning for Porlyusica to leave as he sat down before me. There was a long moment of silence as he sat there, eyes closed, arms crossed, and head shaking before he finally spoke. "Riley that Magic is a Lost Magic. A forbidden magic that has been erased from the wizarding world for a very long time now. Using magic like that will take a hefty toll on your body and mind."

"But Master you heard Porlyusica I'm not showing anything side effects or whatever. I'm fine. This magic seems to respond well to me and I feel that I was meant to learn it…" I trailed off as he glared at me.

"That's not the point Riley! The point is you have learned an ancient and powerful magic that this generation has yet to experience. Valkyrie magic is very powerful yes, but using magic like that comes at a high cost. Each time you use spells learned from that magic, you will be discarding some of your own magic energy until eventually you will have none left and it kills you. I forbid you from practicing it any further." His words were final and they had my blood running cold.

 _It could kill me?_ I thought shocked. Yes I knew the cost of using this type of magic but since I had started practicing, my magic had been growing, not shrinking. I voiced this much to Makarov and he simply stared shocked into silence so I continued, "Master I know this is a dangerous magic to be using and I am very sorry for upsetting you because I didn't know, but when I learned this magic something inside me felt right. It felt like I was complete if that makes any sense to you. This type of magic, paired with my requip, will be all I will need to find my sister. I will not let power like that go to waste when I could be putting it to good use. I refuse to back down on this and had I felt weak or drained afterwards I would not be fighting you on the matter now, but I experienced nothing of the sort so I know deep down, that I will be fine."

When I had finished my speech I was shaking in both fear and anger as I stared him down. From outside the tent spoke Porlyusica, "There have been legends of certain wizards being able to control Valkyrie magic Makarov, maybe this kid is one of them. You said from the moment you saw her that she would be powerful. If she isn't showing any ill effects from it then I say let her keep using it. Even if you forbid her, she would just ignore you anyway. You and I both know that."

The Master sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration before he opened his eyes again, "Fine…but be warned Riley, if that magic gets out of hand you are to stop immediately. If you refuse I will have you stripped of your magic altogether. Do you understand me?"

My body stiffened at the threat I had no doubt he would follow through with before nodding my head blindly. "Y-yes master…" Was all I could say as the strength that had filled me moments earlier dissipated like steam, vanishing so fast I was left gasping for air and shaking. We all knew it was out of fear so all anyone did was remain silent while I tried to pull myself together.

Once I was able to calm my erratic heart I looked to Cana before resting my gaze back on Makarov, "I will be careful I promise." With that he nodded one last time before ushering the old woman back in to give me another look over to make sure I wasn't seriously injured by my fight with Laxus.

Before he disappeared though he said one more thing, "Not many people can match Laxus like that. You did good today Riley." Leaving both Cana and I at a loss for words.

Seconds later the brunette tackled me, toppling us both over before crushing me with a hug, "See! Even Master knows how strong you are! You made S-Class for sure!" All I could do in response was grunt from her sudden movement and wince at the slight pain it caused before Porlyusica spoke.

"Happy as you may be, making S-Class isn't all that you seem to think it is. Move child so I can look at her." Her words were short and to the point and Cana moved quickly away as I stared the woman down.

"What do you mean?" I asked while she looked me over, wincing when she came to my ribs.

"You've got a broken rib or two but it's nothing that I can't fix with a remedy. Other than that you seem to be doing just fine." She paused and stood, her eyes now closed before she continued, "And what I meant was that being a wizard of that stature means you will be advertising the face of this guild for the rest of your life. You will not only be sent on harder jobs, but you will start being challenged by new comers to the guild as well as other wizards. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

I shot her a smirk she no doubt didn't see before responding, "Don't you worry about me. I know what this title entails and I'll be just fine. Making this rank will allow me to take on harder jobs as well as give me a better chance of tracking down my sister. I know what I'm doing."

She sighed before walking out, "I hope you're right child."

"So….I guess this is where we part ways. You'll be going off on S-Class quests on your own and I won't be able to go with you…" Cana spoke softly from my right, tears welling in her eyes.

I looked down, my hands resting in my lap as I thought of the right thing to say in a situation like this one. "You're still my best friend Cana. I think of you as my older sister and I thank whatever God is out there every day that I had you by my side these past few years. I may be going off on missions by myself but we will still hang out while I'm home. Once I know for sure that my sister is either dead or back by my side though, I can't stop looking and if taking on quests of higher stature and rank mean I have a better chance then I'm going to take them. I still love you Cana."

She hugged me again before casting a smile my way, "I love you too kid. You better make it back to the guild alive after every job you hear me? I'll be pissed if I hear that you died out there. Man I guess I'll have to find a way to keep busy until you get back." She sounded happy and bummed at the same time and I laughed at her comical display. She was always bored when we weren't on jobs.

"Let's head back to the dorm, I am in desperate need for a bath and some sleep. This island is great and all but I miss my bed." I laughed as I stood, wincing slightly at the movement but ignoring the pain as we made our way back to the boat.

* * *

As we sat in the bath, Cana never took her eyes off the window, seeming to get lost in the darkness outside. I didn't know what was going through her mind but I was going to find out. She was the closest thing I had to family and I was going to make sure she was alright before I went anywhere.

"Jewel for your thoughts?" I said lightly as I played with the suds that surrounded me. She turned suddenly as if I had spooked her, the water splashing over the tub before calming again. "Are you okay Cana?" I was worried now. This was the girl who was always happy, and was always looking on the bright side of things but ever since we returned from Tenrou Island she had been acting strange.

"Yeah…I'm fine why?" She said as looked down at the water.

"I call your bluff Cana. I've been around you for a long time now. I know when you're lying. What's got you acting so weird?"

She sighed before finally speaking, "When we first met, I hadn't been a member for very long myself. I joined Fairy Tail for one sole purpose and I decided a while back that I would not confront the issue until I made S-Class. Then you came along and I completely forgot about why I came here in the first place. I'm glad I met you don't get me wrong Riley, but when you were picked for this year's Trial I was upset. I wanted to make S-Class too. I told myself I wouldn't speak to my father until I made it and I could speak to him on equal terms." There were tears shining in her eyes as she spoke and part of me felt bad for her.

"Cana…I didn't mean for any of this to happen…I didn't expect Master to select me at all this year…" I said resting my arms across my knees as I looked at her.

"I know I know, but still. The Master chose you over a lot of people who had been wanting to take a crack at the trial themselves, and I'm happy for you I really am, but a lot of us are still a little upset about it."

I couldn't help what I said next, my anger had gotten the better of me and I was hurt by her words as well as the thoughts everyone else seemed to have. I stood suddenly, not caring that I was naked or that the air was cold. Right then I could have cared less. "I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to make S-Class, nor did I ask to even be selected. You and I both know that the Master decides that on his own. Why are you and so many others that upset about it? Just because I'm stronger than all of you doesn't mean you can belittle me like this and make me feel bad for something I can't even control. Maybe if you all weren't so weak-"

"That's enough Riley!" She cut me off sharply as a stinging pain erupted across my left cheek. She was before me, anger shining in her eyes as glared at me. I stood shocked at her speed and her strength before her hand fell to her side and she embraced me in a hug, "I'm not mad at you Riley. I never was. I'm disappointed if anything. I'm disappointed in myself for not being able to keep up with you. I can't speak for everyone else in the guild but I know that I could never resent you for anything. I love you Riley and that's not going to change. All this means is that I'll have to work harder while you're out on your jobs. That way, come next year I'll be able to take the trial myself."

Her hands were warm on my back and I could hear the beat of her heart as she spoke and part of me felt relief, but the other had been fighting the pit in my stomach since we had gotten on the boat. I couldn't stop the tears that welled in my eyes as she spoke, my own thoughts drifting to Erza and where she might be.

"What if I never find her Cana…?" I choked out taking a shaking breath as I tried to fight my tears back. She stiffened against me before squeezing tighter, taking the breath from my lungs temporarily before she answered me.

"You'll find her kid don't you worry. Your sister is out there somewhere and I know you will find her. You haven't wavered in all these years you spent training so why are you starting now? You're the strongest girl I know so I have no doubts that you will see her again." Her hand stroked my back and I lost my control then, my tears streaming quickly as I cried into her chest, my arms coming to wrap around her waist as I hugged her back. She always knew what to say and she always knew when I needed a hug.

"Th-thanks Cana…" Was all I could say in response and after a moment like that we both shivered before plunging back down into the warm water. She held my hand from across the tub and smiled at me, squeezing lightly to let me know she was there for me.

I did my best to smile back, wiping the tears from my eyes before I returned the squeeze with one of my own. Even if I never found my sister, I knew I always had a family to come back to here and that was enough to put me at ease.

"Hey, you never told me your sister's name. In fact I don't recall you ever speaking her name to anyone. Not the entire time you have been here have I heard you say her name. Why is that?"

A smiled at her, "You never asked." She sweat dropped before smiling back at me.

"I didn't know that was all it took. Tell me about her. When I'm out on jobs I'll do my best to look for you." She laughed before her expression turned serious as she looked at me.

I sat back against the stone tiles in silence for a moment before speaking. "She is beautiful with red hair, amber eyes, and a smile that could brighten your day just by looking at her. She was a fragile girl, always getting hurt in one way or another that eventually I never left her side in fear that she would hurt herself badly one day. We were together all the time, her trying to keep up with me and me protecting her from anything and everything that wanted to hurt her; at the time that consisted of her own two feet. "I paused and smiled at the memories that floated into my mind before Cana's voice broke me from my trance.

"Red hair and amber eyes? How is she your sister if you don't look alike? You have black hair and grey eyes." She was confused as she gave me a once over.

"Our father had black hair and amber eyes while our mother bore red hear and grey eyes. My sister and I split the genes right down the middle it seemed." I laughed slightly.

"I see. That makes more sense now." She responded before motioning me to continue.

"We would always be outside playing, doing something to keep ourselves busy while our father worked in the fields around our village. She never left my side…not until…" I trailed off, not wanting to relive the nightmare that happened five years ago.

"Until your village was attacked…" Cana finished for me as she scooted closer to me, her hand resting on my shoulder. I nodded and looked away.

"They came just before sunset, their appearance so sudden that no one had time to do anything before bodies started falling. When we heard the banging on our door our father told us to go out the back while they bought us some time…he told me to protect her…" I trailed off, tears welling in my eyes again. "I had just helped her through the back window when the door was broken down. There was shouting and then I heard loud crashes as I did my best to be quiet. At the last moment though my foot slipped and knocked over the potted plant that was resting on the ledge. After it shattered there was a rushing of feet our way before they came into view. I was frozen in fear, my body not wanting to move as I stared them down. My father tackled one of them before the other took a step forward. Mother screamed and rushed the last man before they were both run through. The last thing I heard from them was father struggling to breathe as he told me to run and not look back; to take my sister and run as far and as fast as I could.

"When the men started walking towards me was when my body was able to move again. I dropped into the ground and took her hand before sprinting off. She was crying and scared but I couldn't bring myself to tell her what happened. She didn't need to know that our parents died trying to protect us. When we heard footsteps from up ahead I shoved her into a bush and told her not to move, that I would lead them away and come back for her. She was trembling but listened. I ran off, getting them to follow me with no problem. They had only seen me in the window anyway and not her so they had no idea what she looked like. She was safe for the moment and so I ran on, evading them easily before a scream rang in the air. I knew it was her immediately so I froze where I stood and that was when they got me. The last thing my sister saw was the sword running me through. She no doubt thinks I'm dead right now but I still have to find her."

Cana sat in silence, her eyes never leaving mine before she hugged me again. "I'm sorry Riley. I know it's not much but it's all I can say about it. That and that you will find her someday. What was her name?"

"Erza…her name is Erza."

"That's a nice name. I'll keep my eyes out for her or anything that might be related to her for you."

"Thanks Cana." I smiled at her before shivering again. The water had long ago gone cold and we had been talking for a while. I stepped out, grabbing a towel and well as tossing one to the brunette before drying off and changing into pj's for the night. My eyes were refusing to stay open any longer so I plopped down onto my bed and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

"Okay guys I'm off on my first S-Class quest! Wish me luck!" I shouted excitedly as I stood in the doorway of the guild hall waving. My ribs had long since healed and I was itching to leave and start searching.

"Good luck Riley!" Macao and Wakaba shouted back in unison before getting in each other's face about copying the other. I smirked at them both but moved my gaze to Master.

He sat on the counter with his staff and smiled, "Be careful out there child. The quest you took is a Decade Quest so it's not going to be easy. I suspect we won't see you for quite a few years. Come back safely."

"Don't worry Master I got this." I responded with a smile before Cana came up and punched me lightly in the arm.

"You better come back Riley. I swear you're going to drive me to drink." She smirked at me before pulling me into a hug.

"I'll be fine Cana. I'll be back before you know it. Just you wait." I replied giving her a tight squeeze before stepping back. I had always thought she was only a year older than me but it turned out that she was a few years older than I was. I waved one last time before disappearing through the doorway, making my way to the train station to start my Decade Quest. After being allowed to continue practicing the Valkyrie Magic, I had quickly earned the title Dark Valkyrie, the name sending shivers up my spine. I liked it and it seemed to suit me so I stuck with it. From this day forth I would fight for myself, my guild, and my sister. I would not stop until I found her, even if I died trying.

"Where ever you are Erza, I will find you…" I said to myself as I boarded to train out of the city.

* * *

 **So there is chapter 11! it took me a while to write it all out but i think it turned out pretty good! The idea for Valkyrie Magic was not entirely my own idea though so I cannot take the credit for it. That belongs to the person who suggested it in the first place. They know who they are so I won't give out their name but I thank them even now for the great idea. ;) please tell me what you think of this chapter and I will have the next one out soon! Until then!**

 **Regards,**

 **dark**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I would first like to apologize for the delayed post i have been working on this chapter all day making sure I got it right and after a few restarts I think I have managed just that. I was feeling the feels while I wrote this so I hope you all enjoy it! As always please review and tell me what you think! Otherwise enjoy!**

* * *

"I want a redo! How is it that I'm supposed to have good luck today?" Shouted an aggravated Gray to Cana as they both sat a table in the guild hall. The brunette simply sighed and shook her head before speaking.

"Your result won't change no matter how many times I do it so shut up and just be grateful that you're going to get good luck." She cast him a glare before picking up her cards. _Riley never complained about my cards…I wonder how she's doing…it's been almost a year already…_ She thought sadly before shaking her head, snapping herself from her thoughts so she could focus on the insane boy before her. The black haired ice wizard just kept ranting about her cards so she did her best to tune him out.

"Good luck my ass! I've been having horrible luck today! I've been falling in ditches left and-hey are you even listening to me?!" He shouted before getting in her face. She growled but before she even had a chance to snap back at him the door opened and the hall went silent.

Through the door walked a girl, her stride long and unwavering and her clothes much more worse for wear. She wore no shoes and all she had to her name was a torn sack that hung over her shoulder. She had brilliant red hair and the eye that wasn't covered by a patch showed a startling defiant amber eye that had Cana's mind racing in seconds. She took in a quiet gasp before her eyes widened. _No…it's not possible…_ She thought before the girl spoke and immediately the brunette noticed the similarities. _This isn't happening…there's no way in hell this is happening right now…_

"This is…the guild Grandpa Rob told me about." The girl said to no one in particular as she looked around. Her gaze traveled from person to person, her eye settling on Cana for a second before it moved on to Gray and then another person.

"Welcome child what can I do for you today?" Spoke Makarov as he walked in from another room. He froze for a second before continuing on like it never happened as his attention switched to Cana before he cast a tight shake of his head. She knew immediately what he was telling her. She needed to stay quiet for now until they knew for sure. The girl nodded back quickly in return and looked away.

"This is Fairy Tail yes?" The red head spoke, her voice sounding larger than the girl herself as she lowered her sack to the floor.

"Indeed it is. What brings you here my dear?" He shot her a smile and offered her a seat before having someone fetch some water for the girl. She sat hesitantly before looking at him again.

"My Grandpa told me to come to a guild called Fairy Tail so that's what I did."

"I see." Makarov retorted as he placed the glass before her. She ignored it for a moment before he decided to speak again. "Where is your grandfather now child? Why did he send you to us?"

She looked down in that instant and did her best to fight the tears in her eyes. "He…he's not here anymore…but before he left me he said that this guild would treat me well and I always trusted Grandpa Rob."

The man softened his gaze before looking away, "I see, I'm sorry to hear that. Well he was right. Here at Fairy Tail everyone is considered family. Welcome child." He offered her a hand to shake but again she ignored it, instead remaining quiet.

A few tables away Cana's heart sank a little at her words. _So she was with her grandfather before she came here…she's not the girl…Riley never mentioned having any grandparents._ She thought casting her gaze towards Makarov only to see that he'd come to the same conclusion. This was not Riley's sister.

* * *

A week passed quickly and the new girl had yet to utter a single word to anyone who had introduced themselves. Instead she sat off by herself, staring at nothing in particular and with no emotion on her face. She had been given clothes and a place to stay while the master thought of a way to help her with her eye but the girl simply nodded in thanks before returning to her solo path. No matter what she wore, she always had on armor, the glint off of it enough to cause anyone to look. It wasn't exactly something someone saw at Fairy Tail every day.

Cana sat at a table on the far side of the hall, Gray sitting opposite as they watched the new comer. "That girl's always on her own…" She said quietly.

The boy across from her simply followed her gaze before replying, "If you're so worried go over and talk to her yourself." He snapped.

"I tried, she just ignored me…" The brunette responded almost disappointed.

"A newbie that doesn't even speak to me, the great Gray? I'll put her in her place." The ice mage smirked before stomping over to the red head in the corner, his clothes lost somewhere along the way like they always ended up doing. Cana sighed to herself but refused to say anything. She had long ago given up trying to get him to keep his clothes on. Since his arrival he always seemed to strip naked at some point and the brunette chalked it up to a weird habit of his.

Gray stopped in front of the table with his hands on his hips, "Hey you." Was all he said before waiting for a response. When She paid him no mind he growled and smashed the table at which she sat, causing the wood to splinter and shatter to the floor. "Hey are you listening to me armored girl?!"

The red head simply cast him a glare, anger shining in her eye before she snapped back at him, "What was that for?"

"This is a wizard guild; we don't walk around here wearing armor." He replied coldly as he crossed his arms.

She simply gave him a once over before averting her eyes as she noticed the entire room had long ago gone silent. "Why don't you take a look in a mirror before criticizing others how they dress when you're walking around naked yourself? Is this a pervert's guild?"

The people around them erupted in laughter and even Cana chuckled at her defiant answer to the 'great Gray'. The child of mockery simply balled his hands into fists before speaking through gritted teeth.

"Why you little…"

The girl however was already speaking, cutting him off swiftly before she walked away, "Don't worry about me." And with that she was gone and Gray was left speechless staring off after her.

* * *

Another week passed by and Gray confronted her on many occasions only to have his butt handed to him every time. He would always walk back into the hall battered, bruised, and bleeding but still held a glare on his face.

"Get your ass kicked again Gray?" Macao laughed before Wakaba joined in.

"You sure are persistent kid. You got a crush on her or something?"

That stopped the ice wizards in his tracks and he spun on his heel quickly before shouting back, "Shut up!"

"For only having one eye though she's pretty cute, strong too." The blonde smoker spoke again with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah I won't be surprised if she becomes one of the strongest wizards in the guild someday." Macao interjected before Gray shouted again, this time rage clearly evident on his face.

"I will never accept a brat like that as a comrade!" Before turning and sprinting back out of the guild hall.

The next day Gray went off in search of the red head before he came across her sitting alone with her back to the world. "There you are…" He said quietly with a grin on his face before he went rushing at her. "Today is the day I finally beat you!" He shouted loudly, startling the girl into spinning around quickly. What he saw next was enough to stop him dead in his tracks; shock registering on his face.

There she sat, clad in her armor like always but with tears in her eye and her arms wrapped around her legs. She had been crying, probably was always crying if she was alone like this all the time. Gray took a step back, trepidation in his form before she quickly wiped her tears away.

"You again. Fine then come and try it." She snapped sternly as she stood facing him, ready for anything he could possible throw her way.

He hesitated for a second before stuttering, "Uh…no..."

"What's wrong? You surrendering?" She retorted smoothly and again his face grew red with anger.

Instead of letting his temper flair he took a deep breath before speaking again, "Hey…why are you always on your own?"

She gave him a quizzical look before answering, looking at the ground as she did so. "I prefer being alone. Being with other people just makes me feel uneasy."

"Then why were you out here on your own crying?" He asked sharply, casting a look that surprised even him. The girl before him gasped in slight shock, her eye widening slightly as she was speechless.

Seconds later though, the girl rose and walked past him, casting him off as if he wasn't even there before replying sharply, "I wasn't crying." Leaving the boy staring after her with a dumbfounded look on his face.

* * *

"That's a pretty nasty wound you got there girl. It won't be easy getting you to see out of that eye again." Porlyusica spoke somberly as she studied the girl before her.

"Oh don't say that, she's got a beautiful face it would be a shame to leave her like this. If anyone can fix it, it would be you." Makarov spoke from the girl's left side with a look of desperation on his face as she fixed her eye patch.

The pinkette growled and grabbed him by his ear, "You get over here." He yelped back at her but she simply got in his face with a glare aimed his way, "I hope you're going to keep your hands to yourself when that girl grows up."

He offered a frightened smile, "O-of…course…" Throwing his hands up as if he were surrendering.

Porlyusica straightened and looked from the girl back to Makarov before asking, "Where did she come from?"

The man sighed before responding bleakly, "Apparently Rob sent her to us."

"Rob?! Where is he then?!" She snapped loudly as he eyes widened.

He looked away, "Dead…she told me he died protecting her and told her to find this guild when she escaped from wherever it was she was held captive."

The pinkette was silent for a moment as she looked to the red head who simply looked to the ground as if trying to fight off tears.

"I'll see what I can do…" The old woman replied before turning and walking back to her cabin; motioning for the two of them to follow her.

A few days later Porlyusica removed the bandage from around the girl's head and spoke, "How's that?" her question hanging in the air as she gave the girl a mirror.

Taking it the red head stared into it before she gaped in awe. Staring back at her was a red haired girl with two big amber eyes. "It's…healed…" She stammered shocked.

"Can you see out of it alright?" The woman asked.

"Yes ma'am." She smiled back to the pinkette.

"Well done Porlyusica, I knew you could do it." Makarov chimed in happily as he shot the girl a smile.

The old woman simply groaned back, "Then you better take the girl and get out of here. I can't stand humans."

Erza simply kept staring at her reflection, still in awe that she was even able to see out of it. "It's healed…" She whimpered as tears escaped her.

Porlyusica gasped as she watched, "That eye…that's strange. You're only crying out of one eye. That can't be right. I mixed it all perfectly how did this happen?" She was barking loudly at no one in particular as she turned back to look at her measurements and liquids before the girl spoke in return.

"It's alright ma'am…I've already shed too many tears." She flashed a bright smile towards the woman in thanks before Makarov spoke up.

I'm happy for you child…" he trailed off as his expression became serious, "You've been with is for a couple of weeks now but you've yet to tell me your name. May I ask you what it is?"

She looked away but didn't respond, instead suddenly finding her hands much more interesting than his questions.

He furrowed his eye brows before trying another approach, "Can you tell me where you came here from?" Still she did not reply and still she did not look at him.

"Child if I am to help you I need to know all I can. You are Rob's granddaughter no? I didn't realize he ever had one." The man spoke gently before the girl finally looked up to him, sadness etched into her face.

"He wasn't my real grandfather but he treated me like I was his own the entire time we were trapped. He took care of me and protected until the end…he loved me…" she trailed off, her voice cracking and shaking as she tried her best not to cry.

"I see…what about other family? Do you have parents? Siblings?"

She looked away again as if remembering something she didn't want to before speaking, "No sir…they're all dead. They were killed when I was taken…"

His eyes softened as he looked to the woman across the room, her expression mirroring that of his for a split second before it hardened and she looked away, refusing to admit that she had a weak moment.

"I'm sorry to hear that…can you please tell me your name child? I don't want to call you 'child' for the rest of your time in the guild." He tried his best to sound light and funny but it didn't seem to be working because the girl just nodded slowly before she answered him.

"My name is…Erza…"

He froze in his place, the woman across freezing as well, her tubes and canisters clattering to the ground as she slowly turned to look at the girl before her shocked gaze came to rest on Makarov. He stood motionless in his place as he simply stared, unable to find words to speak at that very moment. There was no possible way that this girl was the same Erza he was told about years ago. There was just no way at all. He kept telling himself that but Riley's words came back to him in a rush. Whenever he asked what she looked like she always avoided the question. Maybe this girl really was that child's younger sister.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before responding, doing his best to sound nonchalant and normal, "Erza, that's a beautiful name. How old are you child?" He smiled at her but his thought kept going back to a certain dark haired mage.

"I'm eleven why? Is that a bad thing?" Erza sounded worried now, her expression showing fear. They had begun acting strange when she told them her name and now they wanted to know how old she was.

"Girl, did you have-!" Porlyusica began before she was cut off.

"-a hard time finding the guild? Did you find our guild alright?" Makarov finished suddenly as he shot the pinkette a look that read 'not now'. The woman simply glared but nodded before turning to pick up her fallen equipment.

The red head looked at them both quizzically before shaking her head, "Not really, I wandered the forest and the desert for a few weeks before I managed to stumble into the town of Magnolia and it turned out that Fairy Tail was in this city. I got lucky I guess."

"It appears you did indeed." He smiled at the girl before turning and motioning for her to follow, "We should be getting out of here now. Let's head back to the guild."

Erza simply nodded before she got up, bowed in thanks to the pink haired woman, and walked out after the old man.

"Everyone I would like to officially introduce you Fairy Tail's newest member. This is Erza Scarlet." Makarov said happily as he gently pushed her forward, "Go on and say hi."

"H-hi…" was all she said before Cana jerked up from her seat, shock clearly on her face before Makarov spoke again.

"I would like you all to welcome her into the guild and treat her like she was one of our own. Cana come with me please." He patted Erza on the shoulder before motioning for the brunette to follow him to another room.

No sooner had the door closed was Cana shouting, "What the hell master?! That's her! We need to tell her!"

The old man simply shook his head and replied, "No. this girl has been through hell and back and dropping a bomb shell like this on her will only make things worse. Plus I don't want to spoil the reunion when Riley returns. I have already sent a message out in hopes that it reaches her. For now just act like you know nothing and everything will work out fine."

Cana growled and cast an angry look at the ground before spitting out a curt, "Fine." Before she turned and stormed out of the room.

Makarov sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking quietly to himself, "These kids…"

Cana returned to the guild hall where everyone seemed to be crowding around the new girl with welcoming smiles and excited handshakes. It was all the girl could do to keep up with everyone before Cana rolled her eyes and sat down, her gaze drifting to the bar. Sighing loudly she walked up and requested a drink.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" The woman asked with a smile on her face.

"Who cares I need something to help me relax." The girl snapped back before sitting down in one of the stools. The woman simply nodded before setting a glass before her. Cana stared at it for a moment before picking it up and taking a whiff of it. The aroma was strong and made her nose hurt but she took a sip anyway, gulping down the burning liquid before letting out an exasperated breath. It burned like hell going down but she took another sip, this time taking it a bit easier than the first one. _I told you that you would drive me to drink Riley…_ she thought ironically as she smirked to herself.

* * *

 _ **Three years later….**_

Makarov stood tall with his staff in hand and a smile on his face as he looked out to the entire guild before he spoke, "I am proud to announce the wizard who passed this year's S-Class trial is Erza Scarlet."

The red head of subject stepped forward, her armor shining brilliantly in the light before she bowed respectfully, "It's an honor Master thank you."

A chuckle off to her right drew her attention and immediately the crimsonette knew who it was, anger slowly growing within her at just the sound. "Well it's about time you passed you tin can." A white haired girl mocked, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the far wall.

"Shut up you ugly tramp." The red head shot back, a glare in her eyes and an aggravated smirk on her face. The other girl simply growled before walking up and getting in her face.

"You wanna take this outside carrot top?"

"Sure but you can exit first. I was raised to let the elderly go before me."

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

"Erza! Mira! Enough! Today is supposed to be a day of celebration. We don't need you two at each other's throats the entire time." Makarov snapped casting a disappointed glare towards them both before shaking his head and continuing to sip his drink, his cheeks already turning a slight shade of red.

Both girls snapped straight before responding in unison, "Sorry Master." Followed by sharing a glare before both stomped off to their own side of the guild hall.

Off in the corner sat a brunette, her eyes shining with sadness as she gulped down her third drink, already waving to the bartender to get another ready.

"What's got you so upset Cana?" The small woman asked, setting the glass down on the counter.

Cana simply sighed and cast a glance over to Erza before bringing her gaze back to the woman before her, "I didn't make S-Class this year…" She said solemnly before finishing off her drink and immediately diving into her next. Over the last few years the brunette had grown quite a tolerance to alcohol so eventually she just ended up opening a permanent tab and paying it with each job she took.

 _Looks like I can't compare to either of them…_ She thought depressingly before her eyes went back to the red head. Erza was indeed strong, possessing the same requip magic as her older sister but in a different way. Unlike Riley, Erza could requip armor as well as weapons and at a much faster rate. Riley on the other hand, outshined her in strength and speed, not to mention magic power. Plus the older sister mastered a lost magic which put her above the rest of them instantly. Cana sighed again and rested her head in her hand before twirling the ice around her glass with her finger. _I hope you come back soon Riley…I miss you…_

"I see you're already drinking." Erza laughed from beside the brunette, causing her to jump before choking on some of her drink. The red head chuckled again and sat down beside her, crossing her arms before continuing, "Can I ask you something?" her tone serious all of a sudden.

Cana cleared her throat and growled back, "Jesus Erza you scared the shit out of me! Warm me next time you plan on sneaking up on me." She looked to the girl beside her, "What's on your mind?" Her voice had calmed and returned to its normal soft tone as she took another drink, not knowing what to expect from the red head beside her.

"Since I joined this guild…I've noticed that you keep your distance from me. You have barely spoken to me in the last three years and I still remember the look on your face when I first showed up…did I do something to upset you?" Erza's words echoed through Cana's mind for a moment as the brunette was met with sorrowful eyes and almost a defeated frown. What was with this sudden change of character?

"I…I don't know what you're talking about. I talk to you all the time." Cana replied matter of fact, doing her best to sound nonchalant. The red head however wasn't buying her act, arching her brows to call her bluff.

"Yeah you speak to me only when I speak to you first. Plus I've noticed that you're dorm room is so much bigger than everyone else's. Why is that? I'm not a fool Cana, I know when I'm not being told something and from day one, you and Master Makarov have been keeping something from me. Everyone has and I would like to know what it is."

Cana stiffened at her words, completely at a loss of what to say in response to an accusation of that magnitude. Avoiding Erza's face, she instead focused on the ice in her glass and how it would soon be empty. "Can I get another please?" Was all she said before an armored hand stopped the woman.

"Hold off that drink May, Cana and I have something to discuss." The red head spoke sternly before getting up and all but dragging the brunette towards the door.

"Hey let go of me! I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not keeping anything from you, and neither is anyone else." She retorted angrily, even more frustrated with herself for telling such a blatant lie. Cana knew damn well that the entire guild was ordered not to mention Riley until she returned. Anyone who spoke of the onyx haired S-Class mage was to be dealt with severely.

As they neared the door the grip on Cana's arm tightened and she was close to breaking down, to telling the red head before her everything just so she could stop hiding it. She loved Riley like a younger sister, but why did she feel so awkward around Erza? They were of the same blood, the same genes that flowed through Riley flowed through this girl as well and Cana knew better than anyone how painful it was to have a family member not even know you exist.

She clenched her jaw shut and balled her hands into fists as she fought against the tears of anger that threatened to overwhelm her. "Erza wait…I'll tell you what you want to know…" She spoke defeated, her other arm hanging limp at her side as the red head stopped dead in her tracks.

From behind her Macao spoke, worry etched into his face "Cana you can't Master forbade anyone from speaking about it. We were told to stay out of this. Are you trying to get in trouble?"

"Macao's right darlin' you don't want to disobey the master. He has way too much fun coming up with punishments…though I guess we can thank a certain wizard for that…" Wakaba added from his left.

Erza turned to face them, disbelief in her eyes and anger in her stance, "What has everyone been hiding from me this entire time?"

"What's going on here?" Gray spoke as he entered from another room, his voice curious and his eyes probing.

"Huh? Something happen?" A pink haired mage spoke from behind him, his scarf standing out just as much as his hair.

"Shut up flame for brains it's got nothing to do with us." The ice wizard snapped back, crossing his arms over his now bare chest.

"Hey you got something to say to me say it popsicle breath!" the pinkette roared back before getting in Gray's face.

"You wanna go! Let's go you pyro!"

"Bring it on frosty!"

"Natsu! Gray! Both of you shut up right now!" Shouted the armored wizard angrily from where she stood; her grasp still on Cana as she cast the two boys a glare that said 'say something else and I'll kill you'. Both boys yelped before hanging an arm around the other as if they were best friends before speaking in unison, fear clearly evident in their tones.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

Makarov who had been chuckling from his slight buzz seemed to sober instantly as he watched the scene unfold before him. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before he rose, "Everyone needs to calm down. Erza, there are things that you don't need to know at the moment so please just leave it be before you end up getting hurt." He did his best to sound kind but his words came off as more of a threat than he intended and the look on the red head's face told him she took it an entirely different way than he had meant.

Erza stood shocked before she looked away, "Master, what is so bad that you are hiding it from me? Have I done something wrong?" Her tone was hurt as she released Cana and took a step back.

"Erza it's not like that…" Cana trailed off; pity in her tone as she tried to find the right words to say in this particular situation. "What master means is…keeping you in the dark until the time is right would be much better than if you found out now. Trust us when we say you didn't do anything wrong but also trust that we are just looking out for you…"

The red head looked down before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in. "I don't understand…but I trust you…I'll leave it alone for now but don't think for a second that I will forget about this. I will find out some day." Her words hardened towards the end and her eyes held a determination that Cana recognized from Riley and she couldn't help but smirk.

"When the time is right, I will be happy to help explain what happened." The brunette smiled to her before the door to the guild was smashed into pieces in an instant, startling everyone before a figure appeared before them.

"I'm back! Did you guys miss me?" An orange haired mage spoke with amusement as he trudged in carrying a sack over his shoulder. His stature was tall, his build like a rock and his magic energy was strong enough to scare anyone and Erza wondered who he was before her inner question was answered.

"Welcome back Gildarts how was your mission?" Makarov spoke from his seat, a drink in his hand once again.

"Hey Master! It was great, got some good exercise out of it and even met a nice woman." Gildarts laughed as he plopped down beside the old man, requesting a drink of his own before he looked around the guild. "Wow looks like we got some new members while I was away." He smiled before taking a sip.

Cana cast a glance his way before averting her eyes, doing her best to hide the longing in them before Natsu came charging at him, a grin plastered across his face.

"So you're Gildarts! I hear you're the strongest person in our guild! Fight me right here right now!" The boy lunged quickly, only to get smacked down seconds later like it was nothing. He hit the floor with a resounding thud, and didn't get up, giving Gray something to laugh at from across the guild.

"This one has some spunk in him." The scruffy man said as he looked down apologetically, "Maybe I hit him a little too hard…"

"That's Natsu. Don't worry about him though he's a dragon slayer so he can take a punch or two. I have no doubt that child will challenge you often, and lose often." Makarov laughed from the man's right.

"Ah I see…well it's nice to meet ya kid." Gildarts smirked and returned his attention to his drink before his eye caught someone else. "Hey Cana! Man have you gotten bigger!" He said happily as he shot her a smile.

"Yeah…it's been a while…" Was all Cana could think to reply with as Mira and her younger brother and sister introduced themselves followed by Gray. Erza simply cast the brunette another look before sitting down at the closest table.

"Wow we have a lot of strong new members. Two of them already S-Class! You've been hard at work old man!"

Makarov chuckled again, "Yeah these kids have some real potential."

The guild hall grew noisy from all the chatter of wizards amongst each other before Gildarts looked around quizzically. He looked to Cana who was seated at a table with a red head and a girl with white hair.

"Hey aren't we missing someone?" He spoke loudly as his eyes searched around for a specific person. When he failed to find them he turned back to Cana and noticed an absence around her that was unusual. "Where did Riley go? She still out looking for her little sister? Man I feel bad for that girl…I hope she and Erza meet again soon."

The entire guild grew silent in an instant and Makarov slapped a hand over his forehead in disbelief. "Gildarts….." was all he could muster before he heard a sharp intake of breath towards the front of the guild hall.

Cana stiffened before slowly turning to face the newly returned S-Class wizard, shock registering on her face a split second before fear overtook her, her eyes shooting to Erza who had appeared to be frozen in place.

"Oh boy…" Wakaba muttered aloud before he shook his head.

"Leave it to Gildarts to let the cat out of the bag. Can't really blame him though, he had left on a decade quest right after the girl made S-Class…I guess this was bound to happen eventually…" Macao spoke matter of fact as he placed his head in his hand.

"What? Was it something I said?" The man of subject was confused as to what exactly was going on at that particular moment so he turned to Makarov, "Master what is going on here?"

The old man simply sighed heavily before the question was answered for him in the form of a loud crash and Cana's shout.

"Erza wait! I can explain!" before they had both disappeared through the doorway.

Gildarts stared after them for a moment before it finally registered in his brain. "Oh….oh shit…" was all he could say as his eyes widened.

"We were hoping to keep it a secret until Riley returned so that she could explain things herself but I guess that's out of the question now. I don't blame you for not knowing Gildarts, after all Erza joined up a few years ago and you had already left by then." Makarov replied tiredly as he gulped down the rest of his drink before placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder and trudging off in the direction of his office.

 _Now that the secret is out I need to fix things before it gets out of hand…_ he thought to himself as he reached for a communication lacrima, a somber look on his face.

* * *

Back in the guild hall a confused Gray scratched his head before speaking, "What was that all about?"

Mira was the one who replied, her voice suddenly softer. "Beats the hell out of me…" as she stared at the table that was now toppled over from when Erza had stormed off. If the white haired girl was understanding things right, Erza had an older sister, but why had she not mentioned it before? The she devil looked to the ground quizzically as she crossed her arms under her breasts. She and the armored mage fought a lot but it was just out of friendly rivalry. Deep down Mira considered Erza a close friend and wanted to know what exactly was going on.

Making up her mind, she dashed out of the guild and did her best to catch up to the two girls who had run out so suddenly.

"Erza slow down so we can talk! You need to know why we didn't tell you! Please let me explain before you jump to the wrong conclusion." Cana shouted as she raced after the red haired girl, tears shining in her eyes as she wished desperately that Riley was there to help her.

Erza said nothing, simply ignored the brunette as she kept her quick pace through the city of Magnolia. The look she wore was what one could only describe as a mixture of betrayal and pain as tears shed from her only good eye. She was so angry, so hurt; feeling so many other emotions that right then she wasn't even sure what to think.

"Erza stop!" Cana yelled louder this time, lunging at her friend from behind, toppling them both to the ground before managing to sit on her. "You need to let me explain things Erza." She said softer this time as she looked down apologetically.

"Why?! So you can lie to me some more?!" The crimsonette screamed back, thrashing around as she tried to throw Cana off.

"I never lied to you Erza! I just wanted to protect you!" Cana retorted as she clung to the girl beneath her for dear life. Erza was strong like her older sister but Cana having been around Riley for a while learned to handle the strength with relative ease.

"Get off me." The red head seethed with anger and she glared up at the woman above her. "Why do you even care?"

"Because Riley is like family to me! I love her and I told her that if I ever found you that I would look after you." Cana spoke through light sobs as her grip loosened. "But when you came to the guild so beat up and injured I didn't think it was possible that you were that girl that Riley spoke of so often….when the master told me what your name was I wanted to run to you and tell you that your older sister was alive, but he ordered me not to…" she trailed off, letting Erza go completely before falling to the side.

"…why?" the question was filled with so much pain that it tore at Cana's heart and brought more tears to her already wet eyes. "…if you loved my sister so much then why…why did you keep it from me? Why did master order me to be kept in the dark about this?!" Erza hadn't intended on yelling but by the time she had finished speaking her words were coming in angered shouts and pained screams as she lay on the ground, crying up at the now grey sky.

Cana was silent for a moment before another person joined them, their voice soft but familiar. "Maybe they had a good reason Erza. You could at least hear her out."

"I don't need any advice from you Mira! Stay out of my business!" Erza snapped suddenly, shooting up to a sitting position to glare at the girl before her.

Mira's gaze hardened at the anger aimed her way but did not move, "You're my friend so I'm here whether you want me to be or not so deal with it." She snapped before sitting across from the red head and continuing, "Why didn't you tell me you had an older sister?" Her eyes had softened again and she asked her question hesitantly.

Erza's gaze hardened before she spoke, her words like steel as she shot a glare from Mira to Cana and back again, "Because when I was four, I watched my sister die. She was killed trying to protect me like our parents were killed trying to protect both of us. I never mentioned her because there was no need to bring up someone who was long dead!"

"She's not dead Erza…Riley is alive…" Cana spoke this time, keeping her voice as even as she possibly could.

"Stop lying to me! I watched her get run through! I watched her fall…I watched her die…" The red haired mage was crying again before she finished speaking and it was all Cana could do to fight the urge to shake the hell out of the girl.

"I'm not lying to you Erza! I've known Riley for the past ten years! I lived with her! I trained with her…and I was there when she made S-Class…your sister survived that night. She's been searching for you ever since…" Cana grabbed her shoulders and squeezed tightly to make sure that she got the message.

Mira could only watch with a sorrowful look at what was happening before her. She knew how painful it was to lose someone precious but Erza had not only lost her parents, but she thought she lost her sister as well. Mira now understood why she was always wearing armor and it made more sense to her why she was often quiet or even overly mother-like towards Natsu and Gray.

"Erza maybe she's right….after all why would the entire guild lie about it if it wasn't true? You heard Gildarts back there, he seemed genuinely sad that you two hadn't been reunited yet. I know you think you saw her die but maybe she did survive…"

"No! I watched it happen…there was so much blood and the way her body hit the ground…she couldn't have survived something like that…" Erza averted her eyes and pushed Cana's hands away before wrapping her arms around her legs.

"They're right Erza. I was the one who found Riley in the forest after your village was attacked. She had suffered a severe wound and was indeed close to death but Porlyusica managed to save her. Don't get me wrong, it was touch and go for a while before your sister stabilized but she is indeed alive. I wouldn't lie to you child. I only withheld the information because I knew Riley would return some day and I wanted your reunion to be special and mean more than just me telling you and you sitting around waiting for her return. I know that must have hurt you child and I am sorry but I was only doing it for your own good." Makarov spoke calmly from behind Mira as he approached the three girls, his hands in his pockets and his posture seemingly relaxed.

Erza didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to say or even how to feel at that moment. If what they were all saying was true, then Riley was alive, and out there somewhere looking for her at this very moment. The armored mage was quiet for a while, letting everything sink in before she looked from Cana to Mira and the Master before returning her gaze to the ground.

None of them made a sound, making sure to stay quiet and give their comrade some time to fully understand just what exactly they had all been saying. It was going to take time for her to adjust to such a large shock but Cana knew she could handle it. Makarov on the other hand looked to the ground in shame and rose to his feet before turning on his heel and beginning to walk back in the direction of the guild hall. "When you are ready to talk to me about your sister you know where to find me."

"I have to find her." Was all Erza said in response as she shot to her feet before walking with purpose in the direction of the train station. "I need to let her know I'm alive and that she can stop looking for me."

"Erza stop you have no idea where she is. None of us do. Riley left on a decade quest about four years ago and we haven't seen her since. You are just going to have to wait until she-"Cana was cut off before she could finish her sentence as she sprang up after her friend.

"Don't tell me to wait for her to return! You've done enough! I've lived my entire life up till this point thinking that my older sister was dead only to find out she is alive and that you've been keeping it from me all this time! I am going and if you try to stop me we will have problems. If you can't match me then I can safely assume that you can't even compare to Riley so just shut up and stay out of this!" Erza spun around so fast that Cana had to stop abruptly or else she would have run into the enraged wizard. Her words stung and deep down the brunette knew that she had every right to be angry and feel betrayed but she was also overreacting to the situation.

"You're right. Riley is by far the strongest female wizard I have ever met and I cannot even hope to hold a candle to her but that doesn't give you any right to tell me to stay out of this. I was by her side since day one and I refuse to stand down now just because your feelings are hurt! Riley may be strong and you may have just made S-Class but you're not as strong as Riley so I have no doubts that I could at least hold my own against you if I had to. You need to calm down and go back to the guild with us so we can talk about it peacefully." Cana knew her words would hurt the red head but part of her wanted them to. She had been hurt and she needed someone to feel the same pain she did. She knew it was wrong, knew it was unfair for her to say some of the things she did but she also knew that Erza didn't yet know the full story.

"That's enough both of you need to calm down and come back to the guild hall right now." Makarov spoke sternly as he shot them a glare before motioning for them to walk ahead of him. Erza and Cana both stood silent for a moment before nodding reluctantly and making their way back to the guild.

* * *

Once they had returned a man stood at where the door used to be, his white robes clashing with the darkened bricks of the building and the dark wood of the broken door.

"You requested to see me?" His voice was smooth and his eyes a brilliant green as he smirked at Makarov.

"Yes thank you for coming on such short notice but I have a problem that only you can resolve Doranbolt." The older man spoke seriously before he ushered the council member inside.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked quizzically before his gaze drifted too everyone in the guild.

Makarov cleared his throat before speaking, to both the new man and the guild as a whole, "My children, today has been a day filled with emotion that should not have even happened. I am deeply sorry to have put anyone through pain or sorrow and I hope you can all forgive me for what I am about to do…" He trailed off as he looked apologetically to Erza before motioning for Doranbolt to step forward. "This is Doranbolt, a member of the magic council. He is here to fix everything. From today forth, none of you will remember anything about what happened here."

There were gasps all around the guild hall before Erza shouted, "Master what is the meaning of this?!"

"Please tell me you're kidding master!" Cana shouted soon after the red head, tears coming from both of them.

Makarov simply closed his eyes and spoke again, "Doranbolt I want you to erase the existence of Riley from everyone's memories. As far as they know she never existed in this guild and nothing that transpired here today ever happened."

The memory manipulator's eyes widened suddenly before speaking, "Are you certain you want me to do this?"

"Yes. I wish to erase the pain of today forever so that my children can go on with their lives. Do it please."

Doranbolt sighed and closed his eyes before releasing a mist like substance from his hands. It spread throughout the guild in seconds and soon everyone found it hard to stay awake. Erza and Cana continued to shout and yell before they collapsed to the ground, tears still falling. "Everything that happened here today is gone. You remember nothing of the sort and as far as you all know, Gildarts came and left without a word. When you wake up it will be because Mystogen stopped by and put you all to sleep like he normally does. The pain you feel will be erased, and the tears you shed will dry and never return on this matter. You will all be able to continue living your lives without Riley having ever been a part of it. As of right now, Riley never existed…"

The last thing Erza and Cana remember was looking to their master with betrayal in their eyes before everything went black and their minds were erased of Riley altogether. Makarov fought off tears himself as he balled his hands into fists at his sides. "I'm sorry…" Was all he said before everyone around him lost consciousness.

When everyone was out he turned to Doranbolt somberly, "Thank you for this. It may seem cruel to you but I couldn't let them live with pain like that. I couldn't stand by and watch my children suffer."

"You did what you thought was best. I just hope you made the right call…" Doranbolt replied before turning for the hole in the wall again, "I should be going now. They will wake up within the hour and remember nothing about today. Riley has officially been erased from everyone's memory." And with that he walked out, doing his best to keep a straight face while deep down he was seething with anger. To him, erasing someone's existence is an unforgivable thing to do and part of him resented the Fairy Tail members for what had just transpired. Another part of him understood though. All Makarov was trying to do was save them all heartache like any parent would want to do.

"I'm sorry Riley…" He said to himself as he walked back towards the train station, sadness in his eyes.

Makarov sniffled and fought against more tears as Riley's face flashed through his mind and deep in his heart it ached like nothing he had ever felt. To him it was like ripping his own heart out because he considered her to be one of his children but he knew how strong she was and knew she would be fine. Right then he needed to be there for the rest of the guild; for Erza. Casting a sorrowful look towards the red haired mage he whispered softly, "I'm so sorry Erza…but it's for the best…" and with that he walked back into his office.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter 12! Man this was a long one but it was fun to write! What will happen when the guild realizes they forgot Riley?! What will Erza think when they finally meet?! So much drama I just love it! xD Please leave me a review and know that I appreciate every one of my readers. I shall have the next chapter up soon so be patient! Until then...**

 **Regards,**

 **dark**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys here is the next chapter for you! I had a bit of a hard time getting this chapter to sound the way I had intended but I think it's pretty good :3 Be warned my readers...this chapter gets a little...well you shall find out xD as stated from chapter one, this story will have cannon as well as non cannon. I predict a few of my readers might not like this chapter because it makes absolutely no sense if they are going based off the manga/anime. My answer to this is simple...this is not meant to follow the original story to the letter but to have my own twist on things. Fear not though because everything in the story thus far will all tie together eventually! So until it all starts to come together just enjoy my story as I write it :) so without further adieu...**

* * *

 _Dammit! I got careless and look where it's gotten me….Jesus Riley how could you have been so stupid?!_ I thought angrily as I studied my new surroundings. My eyes were groggy and my head pounded like it was being cracked open from the inside. My arms had long ago gone numb and the blood that slowly trickled down them was just another fact that I was chained. I gritted my teeth shut my eyes in frustration, trying my best to remember what exactly had happened before I woke up. _Think Riley think!_

Images flashed through my mind quickly but I was still able to understand most of them, both fear and anger welling up within me at the realization of just how massive an error I had made. I had been sent on a decade quest from the guild about five years ago to go undercover in a dark guild in order discover what the Baram Alliance was planning and up until recently things seemed to be going fine.

I had successfully infiltrated the guild known as Demon's Wing which was located on the northern part of the continent to pass as a new member. My background was believable enough seeing as I had no family or home. They bought it easily and just like that I had planted the first seeds of deception within the guild. Over the next five years I would not only take part in the destruction of multiple smaller guilds, but often be the sole cause for their demise. In order to have them fully trust me I needed to prove that I was dark guild material and what better way than wiping out a lesser guild. The lives I had taken ate at me daily but I was well trained in the art of acting so putting on a face was not a hard task to accomplish when I was known as the Dark Valkyrie.

Freya, the second in command of the guild watched me closely for the first year, making sure to never leave me alone for more than a moment at a time. Her gaze seemed to bore into my soul and part of me shivered at just the memory of her face. Upon arrival I had been interrogated thoroughly, tortured even, to make sure my ties with my previous guild would not pose a threat to them. After I told them about my learning of lost and forbidden magic and how I was kicked from the guild for going against their principles, they seemed much more willing to give me a chance, making me prove my words with an example of my magic. It was a tough battle but after kicking the asses of about seven of their lower ranking men, Freya reluctantly agreed to let me join but on one condition. I had to let them erase my Fairy Tail emblem and replace it with one of theirs.

I hesitated only slightly before she had cast a glare towards me, motioning for her followers to surround me before I agreed, shrugging out of my jacket and holding up my arms for her to see my emblem. Their way of removal hurt like a bitch, the burning and stinging that I had to endure just to show them that I could be one of them was almost more than I could handle; part of me starting to wish I had never taken this quest in the first place. I screamed. Boy did I scream during that process and Freya seemed to enjoy it, smirking at my pain before branding their emblem over where mine was moments before.

As a new member of the guild I had started at the bottom, working like a dog for the higher ups before I finally started making a name for myself. Freya liked the nickname I had acquired, letting me keep it only because it made sense since I was now part of a dark guild. The woman herself was older than me by a few years, but her hair was a stunning silver and her eyes a crimson that reminded me of Erza. She always wore the same thing, a low cut, tight fitting dress that accentuated her curves as well as showed her porcelain skin. Her hair fell around her shoulders in waves and her form stood a few inches taller than my own. She bore her guilds crest over her left breast and she almost always had a scowl on her face. In fact, the only times I remember her so much as smirking was when she was putting me through hell. Just thinking of that bitch had my blood boiling with anger and my teeth grinding together.

Once I worked my way up from low level grunt to part of their legendary thirteen wizards was when she finally began to loosen her reign on me, allowing me more freedom and less guarding. It seemed that finally I was earning some respect within this guild. I had asked to see the guild master many times but was only met with her fist to my gut and her lips to my ear saying that the master had other things to worry about than to speak to someone like me. She was ruthless and eventually I gave up trying to request an audience with the Demon's Wing master; settling instead for working my way from the thirteenth seat to number three quickly. The bloodlust I had shown them over the years earned me respect and fear from those around me aside from the two wizards who still outranked me, Freya being one of them.

She was sitting at number one while a man who went by the name of Brian The Berserker held the number two spot. Once I had been a part of the guild for about two years I challenged him to a match to take his seat from him but all I managed to do was land myself in the hospital. Never in my life had I imagined mage's with this sort of power existed. If I got my ass kicked by just the number two seat then sure Freya could kill me at a moment's notice and that realization alone sent fear shooting through me.

Once I had recovered from my battle and was able to fight again, I was often challenged by lower ranking members of the legendary thirteen only to have beaten them the say way I had gotten beaten. I got so used to fighting for everything that violence had become second nature to me and I began to start looking for fights. I would look for anyone who would give me a challenge and a sadistic part of me enjoyed drawing blood. When I had free time in the evenings I would sneak around the guild hall and explore the places that were forbidden to even the legendary wizards. Only the master and his second on command were allowed in those areas but I was determined to find out wat this guild was hiding.

One dark night I had managed to get past the security in the southern wing of the hall, only to come face to face with a woman who I could only describe as heartless. I suffered horribly that night and the memories of it still haunted me to this day. From then on I made sure to be more careful when I would search. Another two years had passed and after cleansing the alliance of all the lesser known guilds, it seemed their plans were finally beginning to take shape and I soon found myself choosing between blowing my cover, or being part of the group that would wipe out the entire Magic Council. Their plans were to eliminate the powers that be in order to form a new government in which all guilds were grouped as one, the words dark or good no longer playing a role in anything. Once they had managed that, they would move onto phase two, the complete destruction of the kingdom of Fiore.

When I heard that part I confronted Freya and Brian, requesting the reasons for us doing this but all I got as an answer was that it was none of my business. Something with the two of them had me pretty sure that this guild was hiding more than I knew. When I refused to stand down I was taken down in an instant, barely even registering what had happened before Freya's icy words floated into my ears.

"Drop it or face the consequences Valkyrie. Do not have me tell you again…" Her face had been so close to mine that I could actually see the individual flecks of green throughout the crimson in her eyes. All I was able to do was nod absently before I was shoved into a cell for the night so I could 'rethink where I stood within the guild'. It had come down to either helping them or being labeled as a traitor and killed.

Sticking with my original job I steeled myself and pledged my loyalty to Demon's Wing and eventually played my part in the complete annihilation of several lower level dark guilds. As we progressed with their plan though, I did everything I could to at least slow them down. I would sabotage anything I could get my hands on, and leave a few people alive if I was alone so I could tell them to get away and inform the council of the guild's actions. I had been lucky to have stayed under the radar for as long as I did that I began to get careless, sparing people in front of my fellow guild mates and openly saying that this was an entirely stupid idea to be going through with.

Since I had begun to stand out Freya returned her watchful eye and I soon found myself being monitored constantly, her presence always somewhere near me which made me doing anything that went against the guild out of the question. Until a few days ago that was. I had finally challenged and beat the Berserker in a fight and had claimed the title of number two and my victory was celebrated by me being read into the inner circle of the guild. Apparently this guild was dead set on reviving the black wizard Zeref and in order to do this they needed thousands of human sacrifices and an unimaginable amount of magic power. When I declined their offer to help I grew angry and made one fatal mistake. I made a mistake so unbearably simple that the error had me freezing with shock. I had forgotten to guard my mind like I always had before. Freya's magic power gave her the ability to see into someone's mind and discover all of their inner secrets. Me having been made an orphan at such a young age I didn't even need to fabricate a false past because the one I had was good enough. What I kept guarded were the last words I had spoken to Master Makarov before my departure earlier that day.

I had been scowling as I crushed the paper in my hand as he warned me to be careful. My final words to him rang through my mind like church bells in the dead of night. _I will take this guild down if it's the last thing I do. I swear Master I will not fail this job…_

As soon as the thought came to the front of my mind I was defending against attacks from all sides, Freya's voice beckoning for them to leave me alive. "She had betrayed us all. She is affiliated with a light guild. She had been lying to us for the last five years. Show her what we do to traitors."

The last thing I remembered was the smirk that played across her features before her magic sent agony ripping through my mind.

Here I was now, hanging from chains that blocked my magic and doing my best to keep the fear from my eyes and the trepidation from my body. The room I was in was cold, the air sending shivers across where my bare skin showed. The atmosphere smelled musty and the tension I felt even though I was the only one around was enough to have me worried. I cursed inwardly and looked above me to the chains. The metal looked strong and the position I had been hanging in had made reaching the small blade I kept under my right boot nearly impossible. My feet were dangling off the floor but even through my jeans I could feel the iciness of the steel. I was completely immobile and helpless without my magic. All I could manage to do was wait and anticipate what they would do to me when someone finally decided to show themselves.

The room consisted of a steel door, the chains from which I hung, a bucket in the far corner, and my jacket than lay strewn on the ground by the entrance. I gritted my teeth again in anger for making such a stupid mistake before I heard footsteps approaching. Seconds later the squeal from the rusted handle had me wincing and a voice met my ears, its tone enough to make my blood run cold.

"Five years. Five years and you fuck up once. I have to give it to you girl, you had us fooled for a while. But your luck has just run out." She stood in the doorway, the light from the hall outside casting her into complete shadow before she stepped in and closed the door, her very presence enough to have me shaking. She wore a top that just barely covered her breasts and black leather pants that had multiple knives clipped to them. Her feet had on heels but even from where I stood I could see that the actual heal part was a blade that I had no doubt came off should she need to use it. Her hair hung in black ringlets down her back and over her shoulders that instantly reminded me of Freya's. Her eyes were a blue so cold that they resembled that of ice itself and her skin was so pale that it contrasted drastically with her dark attire. She wore dark makeup around her eyes and crimson lipstick that matched the red accents of her top. Her arms bore sleeves that started about half way down her bicep and finished just before her fingers. Her nails were black and the emblem she wore was over her right breast, completely opposite of the silver mage's but this woman seemed so much like her that it was scary.

I did my best to hide the fear in my voice as I responded with a smirk, "Hey five years gave me plenty of time to get word to the council about your intentions. Rest assured they should be raiding this place soon enough to bring you bastards down." I flexed my hands, hoping to get some feeling back in them before it started to cause lasting damage but I could barely move my fingers let alone anything else.

The woman before me simply smirked and took a few steps closer, "Is that right. Well even if that does happen, I'm afraid you won't be alive to see it play out. I shall give you a chance to plead for your life before I kill you because I am a generous woman like that." Her hand gripped my chin, holding me in place before I felt the cold steel of a blade against my throat threatening to slice if I so much as breathed the wrong way.

"G-generous huh? You could have fooled me lady. Or should I say Freya." Her eyes widened almost too fast to catch before her face was void of emotion once more.

"I'm impressed Valkyrie. You're the first person to figure it out. Care to explain how you came to that conclusion?" Her question was soft but the blade pressed against my skin betrayed her gentle act.

"And why would I tell you anything?" I spat before glaring at her.

She returned my icy stare with one of her own before smirking and putting her blade away. "I think I understand anyway so let me speak for you." She began before her voice began to morph into tones more like the silver Freya's before her hair changed. When she was finally done showing off, her left eye had changed to crimson and her hair was a mixture of darkness and silver with her guild emblem coming to the center of her chest instead of to just one side, only further confirming my assumption that they were one in the same.

"You noticed the similarities between my two forms and were able to piece it together. Pretty impressive for someone so young. What I want to know was how you managed to figure it out with having come face to face with the dark Freya only once."

I chuckled even as her question sent a memory fleeting through my mind and a shiver down my spine. The night I was caught sneaking around the southern wing of the guild was the only time I saw the dark form she had but it was still enough for me to see the similarities. "You really wanna know? I don't think you'll like what I have to say Freya." I spat through a devilish smirk even as I started to fight my restraints; knowing it was pointless.

"Humor me." Was all she replied with as she released my chin from her grip to step backwards just in case I managed to get a foot free. This woman was careful I would give her that. Catching her off guard wasn't going to be easy. I growled slightly before thinking of how to work my response.

Flashes sped through my mind and had my stomach turning with dread at remembering them but in the end it was that which helped me discover that they were one in the same. "It's because no matter how good at transformation magic you are, you still can't fully get rid of your individual quirks and habits. The way you chuckle or how you trail your nails on skin before you draw blood. The corners of your mouth twitch when you try to hold back a smirk and most of all, the way you bring your lips to my ear when you warn me of anything. I noticed it all. You hide them very well but you made a fatal mistake the night you caught me. You didn't kill me when you had the chance." I flashed a grin before I sprang into action, catching her off guard for what would probably be my only chance.

I spit a needle towards her, having always kept a weapon somewhere on my person where I could always reach it and it just so happened that I had two tiny needle embedded in my mouth for just such an occasion. It raced towards her at blinding speed and she dodged to the left, her eyes following the small object in shock; allowing me to use the one remaining needle I had to spit up to my hand. It hit, sticking into my skin and causing sharp pain but seeming to go unnoticed by the woman before me. Luckily for me the amount of blood from the needle would match well with the blood already running down my arms from previous struggles. Before she could return her furious gaze to me I had the pointed piece of metal already lodged into the opening in one of the cuffs, doing my best to get it open while simultaneously remaining unnoticed. It was difficult and just doing the little movement I did was enough to have trouble working around the numbness; yet as I worked I could slowly start to notice feeling come back to my arms in the form of painful spazzes and the feeling of pins and needles.

Freya growled loudly before her gaze was on me once again and I steeled myself for the pain that was coming. Her fist flew faster than I had anticipated, driving into my stomach and causing my breath to rush out in a pained whoosh. I grunted and my eyes watered but still I worked on the lock encompassing my hands, determined to get free of this prison before she really did kill me.

No sooner had her fist hit me did she have her other hand wrapped tightly around my throat, squeezing so tightly that blackness encroached on my vision and finding air seemed almost impossible. "You're going to regret doing that Riley." She snapped with an icy voice as her glare hardened. I choked but she still managed to see the shock register on my face. "What, you didn't think I knew? I knew who you were all along. I know everything about you girl. You told us your name was Rika but from the first words you spoke I knew everything that came out of your mouth was a lie. You cannot hide anything from me. No matter how hard you try."

"Th-then why didn't you…kill me r-right then and th-there?" I managed to choke out before her grip finally loosened around my neck and I was able to take a full breath in. I was panting at this point but still met her gaze even as I willed the lock to click open above me.

Freya simply smirked and leaned in closer until her face was only inches away, "Because I wanted to have some fun with you. And what fun you proved to be. Now answer my questions before I make this really painful for you." She growled before smirking.

I met her amused look with a glare before I heard the faint click of metal and smirked myself. She had only seconds to react and look up before I was moving. My free hand swung long before I had even gotten full feeling back but even with the limited sensations I knew it connected. She grunted and stumbled backward, blood trickling from the corner of her lip before I pulled myself up to release the second cuff. My feet hit the ground with a thud and I was working on the first lock when she pounced, her fist hitting the left side of my face before another blow connected with my abdomen. I grunted again but did my best to ignore her and focus on at least one lock.

When the familiar click sounded in my ears I inwardly danced before my left foot was flying. She dodged it as expected but it got her away from me long enough for me to undo the last lock before I was finally free. I grinned again before retrieving the small blade from the bottom of my boot before I charged her again. It was tiny but it was the only weapon I had left until my magic fully returned. At this point I would only be able to summon a bat another blunt object and I preferred to stick with blades. They did more damage.

I was on her in seconds, my blade driving deep into her shoulder before I wrapped my other hand around her throat as my legs wrapped around her waist to keep me in place. She grimaced but made no sound, instead gripping the wrist that held the blade tightly and squeezing painful as she wrapped her other around the wrist at her neck. We were deadlocked for what seemed like forever before she grinned and spoke, "Are you about done? I'm tired of playing games with you." And before I knew it I was slammed into the ground with her hand resting on my forehead before pain erupted everywhere in my mind.

I shouted and groaned, doing my best to move her hand away but to no avail. Instead she just upped the pain and when I started screaming she wrapped her free hand around my throat again. I winced and shouted but words were becoming hard to form and breathing even harder as my head began to pound in rhythm with my pulse. In a last ditch effort to get her to release me I took a blind jab at her throat.

It worked and she released my head but she caught my hand before I could actually touch her, slamming it down on the cold ground and leaning closer to me. "Yes struggle. I love when my prey has some fight in them. You remember that night right? Ah you screamed so nicely for me back then I want to hear it again." Her tone had dropped to a husky rumble as her smile chilled me to the bone. Suddenly all I could see were memories from when she had me the first time and my eyes widened. Sharp teeth, painful claws, and probing eyes that looked at me as if I were dinner.

I stiffened instinctively, my muscles taught with tension as I lay there. She had the upper hand again and this time the look in her eyes said that I wasn't going to get out of it. My heart raced with so much speed I was sure it would eventually stop altogether but nothing happened. Seconds later she raised my wrist to her mouth and smirked before running her tongue along the line of my pulse. I shivered and did my best to pull away from her grip but she simply squeezed tighter around my throat and I was gasping for air once more, my only free hand clawing at her to release me.

"The purpose of this guild as you know is to bring back Lord Zeref but that is only the tip of things. You've gotten yourself into quite a predicament little fairy." She purred from above me before her features transformed again, this time giving her incredibly sharp teeth, slitted eyes, and nails as sharp as claws. Her grip on my tightened and I yelled, gasping for air before her grip eased up. Apparently she didn't intend on killing me just yet. "Oh no you are going to suffer before I kill you young one. The legendary thirteen in which you inserted yourself into are actually demons from the book of Zeref. We are all alive for one purpose and one purpose only. To bring the black wizard back and plunge this world into chaos. Soon enough demons will run this world and all humankind will be enslaved or killed depending on our will."

I growled but choked in another breath before her teeth sank into my wrist. It hurt like nothing I had every felt before, like she was ripping my very soul from my body. I let out a muffled scream before I felt the blood drip down my arm. Her eyes never left mine as she did this but as I watched her terror etched its way into my body. She simply chuckled and released me before licking her lips. "You taste good girl. I might just keep you alive for my own sake. I love causing pain…and your facial expressions are priceless. I tremble with excitement just from looking at you."

"Y-you're sick lady. When I get free…I'll kill you…"

She made an amused noise before she flashed me a toothy grin, my blood glistening from her fangs like sunlight off of water. "I'd like to see you try it human." Was all she said before she removed her hand from my throat but I had no time to recover before her fist slammed into my temple. I grunted again, this time my vision blurring slightly before clearing. My head throbbed even more now and my ears were ringing, drowning out any other sound around me before settling down. I was stunned into silence and all I could do was bring my hand to my head to help calm the pain that radiated through my skull.

The room spun and stars danced for far too long in my vision before movement drew me back to my current situation. Before I knew what was going on she had me off the ground and flying into the wall, my body hitting it with a resounding thud before I fell to the floor. Pain filled me and unconsciousness threatened me but before I could even hope to fall prey to the blackness she was before me again, crouching as she lifted my head off the ground.

"It doesn't have to hurt you know. Surrender yourself to me and I'll make sure the next scream you make will not be from pain." She sounded confident and her smirk mixed with her tone was enough to make my stomach turn and bile to rise within me. Just watching her amused expression was painful enough, let alone trying to form words to come back at her with. The simple motion of breathing was enough to fill me with agony at each intake of air. All I could manage to do was glare at her before she shoved me back against the wall, blood coming from my mouth as I coughed. Her eyes drifted downward before they came back to mine and seconds later she had another blade driving deep into my stomach, right where my scar was in fact. "It seems at some point in your life you were injured pretty badly. Tell me does this hurt?"

I grunted and winced but remained quiet, determined to not giver her any more pleasure than she was already having. I would be damned before I gave in to this woman. When I didn't respond she growled slightly before twisting the blade to the right and that time I did yell, my hand going to hers instinctively to pull the blade from my flesh. Compared to her strength though I might as well have been trying to move a damned mountain. No sooner had she twisted was it gone completely, leaving a new wound to release yet more of my life force. My hand fell limp to the ground and the hand that held my face tilted it up for me would see her.

"Tell me how you figured it out and I will make the pain stop. Refuse and I keep going. The choice is up to you at this point human. Just know that whether you are alive or not doesn't mean anything to me." Her eyes hardened before she licked the blood from the blade before slamming me back into the floor.

I yelped and my breath left in another whoosh of air but this time her face never came back into my vision. Instead the hand on my face gripped my throat again and her other rested on my hip just below my wound. I stiffened again and barely even breathed as I felt her laughter on my skin. "I already told you how I figured it out. Are you deaf?"

"I heard you girl, but I have a hard time believing that little things like that are what gave me away. I have yet to meet anyone that perceptive. There was something else." She growled back before her grip ever tightened around my throat. I choked again and gasped for air before I managed to speak.

"I told you how I figured it out. You've never met me before so how can you say there is no one so perceptive? Or maybe you just got careless in your arrogance…"

"You better remember who you are talking to girl! I will not hesitate to make you scream loud enough to wish you were dead….or maybe I'll pay your sister a visit. Erza is her name right? Yes it's all in your memories….she seems like she would be fun to play with…"

"You're buffing…I don't even know where she is so how the hell do you intend to find her…?" I asked sharply, doing my best to take shallow breaths from the pain.

"She is your sister is she not? That means you share the same DNA. I am a demon and therefore I can track her down from your scent alone…" was all she needed to say before I stilled completely, my eyes widening with fear and my heart jumping into my throat.

"My my aren't we scared. I like fear; it always seemed to look good on any human I play with. Would you like me to show you how nice I can be?" Her voice was almost melodic at this point, buzzing in my mind like a song I couldn't get rid of as I felt her breath move closer to my stomach before she began lapping at the blood there. I sucked in a pained breath but at the same time, with each lick she made, a heat began to radiate through me. I said nothing, made no movement, only glared at the ceiling with gritted teeth as I tried to ignore the warmth growing within me. It was a pain that held hints of pleasure beneath it and that alone had my stomach threatening to roll again.

"What the hell…do you think you're doing?" I did my best to keep my voice strong but I couldn't hold back the shakiness that came with every flick of her tongue on my skin.

"I'm giving you a taste of how nice I can be. Or do you like pain more? Are you one of those humans who enjoys pain?" She chuckled her face came to rest above mine.

"Listen bitch. I don't care what you're trying to do. You need to keep your nasty demon hands off me before I shove them down your fucking throat." I spat angrily bringing my knee up fast. Her jaw slammed shut and the force of my hit shot pain down my leg but I ignored it, using my time to throw her off of me before I rolled to my feet. I kept a hand on my wound to try and stop the bleeding as I finally felt my magic returning.

The woman simply laughed before standing again, "Ah I see. So you respond better to pain than pleasure. Or is it that for you pain turns into pleasure?" She was mocking me now as she pulled out another blade. "Either way you will bleed and either way you will suffer. I've seen your lost magic so I know firsthand how powerful it is but it doesn't compare to me. I know everything about your Valkyrie magic. You have no chance against me." She taunted before she lunged for me but this time I was ready.

I simply smirked as I met her blade for blade, summoning a short sword to block her before bringing another to swipe at her from the left. Shock registered seconds before she jumped back to avoid the attack; her teeth clenched in aggravation. "What kind of magic is that? You've never used it here before."

"I have a backup magic that I kept a secret just in case shit like this happened. You caught me off guard the first time I met you and I have regretted the decision to sneak through the guild hall to this day but you will not get the better of me a second time." I replied matter of fact before my two short swords vanished only to be replaced with two long swords, and I was charging her in an instant. She dodged left and right but having caught her by surprise with my requip seemed to give me the upper hand because she couldn't dodge all of them.

We played tag for what seemed like forever before she grabbed my right hand mid swing to twist around and kick me in the stomach. I grunted and doubled over before she brought her elbow down on my spine and it was all I could do to turn my head so my face didn't smash into the concrete. Pain exploded in my head and in my abdomen but I ignored it, instead twisting to lash out with a foot to knock her feet out from under her. She held my arm tightly so that by the time my foot connected with her ankles, an audible crack sounded in the air and I screamed again, agony shooting white hot through my arm.

Freya topple over, allowing me to spin back to my feet and stand ready with my right arm hanging limply at my side and a pained look on my face. The woman before me simply recovered and smirked, "Not bad human but what are you going to do with only one good arm? You can't fight me at only half power."

I matched her smirk with one of my own before I responded, "Who ever said I need both arms to kick your ass?"

"You humans are all so arrogant. I do love enjoying the looks on your faces when I beat the arrogance right out of you." She flashed a dangerous grin before she was off and moving again, this time coming at me with an entirely new level of speed. Her nails elongated and even blocking her hand with my sword, the tips pierced my shoulders and hips. I winced but shoved her back releasing energy to call forth more weapons.

"Let's see how confident you are when I'm done!" I shouted back angrily as I launched the Dark Savior spell at her. She dodged the three swords easily but I was already working on the next level of that spell, summoning a massive blade of energy before sending it flying her way. "Silmeria!" I shouted already moving again; knowing full well she would either counter it or block it.

Sure enough she manifested a wall to block it as she laughed, "I told you I've seen all this before! You have no chance!"

"You may have seen phases one and two but no one has seen phase three." I responded quickly as I crouched, leaning on my sword as I summoned the final level of the spell, this time manifesting shadowed blades. There were at least two dozen if not more, each humming with power as they hung in the air, poised and ready to attack. I saw her eyes widen slightly before I launched the attack, knowing she wouldn't be able to block every single one of them nor be able to dodge them all. I would at least wound her and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Covenant of the damned…" I smirked as I closed my eyes to focus on yet another move, this time using the energy to mend my shoulder. I couldn't heal it completely but the magic I had would allow me to at least put it back in place. It hurt, and I cursed out loud before biting my lip and wincing but just as fast as the pain came on it was gone, leaving a dull ache in my shoulder in its wake. "That's better…"

The attack hit and the ground crumbled beneath us, casting rock and debris everywhere to obscure my line of sight but even blinded I could feel what happened. They hit the target as planned, doing minimum damage as one single weapon but adding up to significant pain with all of them put together.

This time she was the one to scream and I wasn't sure if it was out of anger, pain, or a combination of the two but I wasn't going to give her time to counter, instead drawing up yet more of my energy to weaken her for a final attack. I slammed my right hand to the ground, sending a shockwave of purple magic out in every direction before it enveloped Freya, freezing her in place.

"What the hell is going on?" she shouted angrily as her eyes widened in surprise.

I smirked and took a deep breath before replying, "This is the technique I've been working on in my free time. You wouldn't know about it because I made sure to do it in privacy so I would have an ace up my sleeve should I ever need it. I was taught to always have a backup and even to have a backup for my backup. This spell cuts your magic power by half instantly, allowing me to kill you faster."

"You lowly human! I'll rip to shreds for this!" She screeched charging me again but not fast enough to land a hit. I dodged her easily, countering with a roundhouse kick to her left flank following it up with an uppercut to her jaw. She flew backwards, her back slamming into the wall with enough force to shake the entire room, a pained groan escaping her before I was moving again; this time placing my sword against my palm.

The woman before me was bruised and had many slashes and cuts but compared to me she looked unscathed and that simply would not do. Her clothes were torn and her hair was a mess and all I wanted to do was wipe that smug look off her face. "Looks like you were stronger than I had anticipated. No worries, no matter how much you hurt me I can simply regenerate. You however, cannot."

I growled but didn't move, instead choosing to speak, "Why are you going to wipe out the entire council to bring back Zeref? What would that do?"

She chuckled again as she stood, "Seeing as you are going to be too busy screaming later I might as well tell you now before you die on me. The council has access to a certain weapon that could eliminate magic from this continent. On top of the pleasure we would get from slaughtering them all, we would also be gaining all the magic power that is drained from every wizard on this continent. That will provide us with enough magic power to bring the Lord Zeref back to us. Once magic is gone from this world, humans will have no means to fight back and the ones that don't get enslaved will die."

"So you would wipe out the entire council to get ahold of this weapon…just to remove magic from this world to better suit you? You would enjoy destroying this world as we know it for your own selfishness? You make me sick. I'll kill every last one of you!" I shouted angrily as I shoved the blade into my hand, "Now shatter!" and just like that the blade disintegrated down into millions of pieces before vanishing from sight.

"I've got a few more questions for you to answer." I spoke again as I placed the guard between my collarbones, my gaze like ice as I stared her down.

"What it is."

"The former second seat…what happened to him? Are all of the legendary thirteen demons from the book of Zeref? Who is the master of this guild and what has them so busy that they couldn't even be bothered to so much as recognize my presence here?" my body had begun to glow with violet energy as I called forth my weapon of choice to finish this.

"Hmm. Berserk was eliminated the moment he lost to you. We never expected a human to be able to match one of the demons so when you became one of the thirteen we started tracking you. We monitored you every second to get as much data on you as we could. Aside from you yes, all of us are demons from Zeref's book. Our numbers have shrunk since your arrival, seeing as you bested four through thirteen. Some of those positions have yet to be filled so we are currently down to nine. Lord Mard Geer is the master of this guild and it will be he who brings our creator back to life. Before he can accomplish that though he needs to find a certain object that has yet to be found. Once that has been done this world will fall. A lowly human like you doesn't even register on his radar. Lord Mard Geer hates humans with a passion and would have just killed you instantly so be thankful that you are still breathing."

"If this object has yet to be found then why were you going to attack the council? What would be the point of starting your plan prematurely?"

"That is simple, to weed out any traitors among us. The entirety of that plan was simply to expose you and eliminate the threat you posed." Her grin sent a chill down my spine and a cold sweat broke out across my forehead.

"So the entire last five years was just building up to this point? Why not just kill me the second you knew I was lying?! What the fuck was the point of you dragging this thing out?!" I shouted angrily as I slowly drew the guard from y body, the blade seeming to grow from my body directly; its' shape in a spiral much like a double helix.

"Because unlike our master, I love playing with you humans. There is no other reason aside from that. You simply piqued my interest and I wanted to play with you. You were nothing but a toy from the beginning."

I growled low in my throat as I raised my sword above my head before swinging my arm in a circular motion above me. Within seconds the energy around me and throughout the entire room began to increase, the strength of it causing what I could only call a tornado from where I spun the blade, my violet energy engulfing its entirety.

Freya gaped in shock before the power amped up, filling the room with a monsoon like wind that bit into my skin and left cuts littering both my body and hers. "I will kill you and I will wipe out this entire guild if it's the last thing I do! You die here!"

"Try it human I will just regenerate!" She countered with a sickening smirk.

"Devastation Twister!" I shouted before slamming my sword into the ground, letting the tornado fly through the air with the speed and power to destroy this entire building. The ground erupted further, sending heaps of rock flying and the sheer destructive power had me in awe. This attack was new so this was the first time I was actually seeing its power when mastered. It was frightening. She screamed so high it hurt my ears and the impact of my attack sent me flying backwards through the wall and out into the moonlight where I groaned before managing to stand.

Seconds before I felt a large group of people coming I watched as the energy tornado make little work of at least half of the guild hall before dissipating, leaving an eerie silence in the air. From the wreckage came a mocking laugh and all I could manage to do was hold back a scream of frustration.

"You are quite strong girl. But you are no match for a demon form a book of Zeref." Freya spoke wickedly from the other side of the smoke before her shadow became visible. "That last one hurt me a little…but now it's my turn…" was all she said before an explosion rocked the entire building, blinding me before launching me back farther from the shockwave. I yelled and defended my face from the heat and flying debris but my back was wide open for an attack and I knew that if she managed to hit me then that would be it.

I hit the ground with a grunt, the impact jarring my entire body and leaving stars to dance in my vision before I was tumbling out of control down a slopped hill. Seconds later more explosions rang out and all my blurred vision could make out was an orange sky and black smoke before my momentum was suddenly halted. Arms wrapped around me protectively and the heat from their body had the chill of fear fading quickly before a voice echoed to me.

"I'm glad I made it in time. Are you okay?" It was relief and something I couldn't quite place that I heard in the voice and I recognized it immediately; a smile growing on my face as I did my best to turn around.

"It's about damn time Doranbolt, I was getting worried there towards the end." I laughed lightly but yelped and winced in pain before he was teleporting us away from the area.

"I got your message and assembled a team as fast as I could. I'm sorry I'm late." His tone softened as we stopped and the dizziness that had hit me faded. Before I knew it he had shed his coat and draped it over me to keep me warm. Only then did I realize that my clothes were shredded and barely hanging onto me. I blushed in embarrassment but clung to his coat before he looked at me, something shining in his eyes that reminded me of pity.

"Riley…there's something I need to tell you…" His tone had gotten serious and his face only mirrored what he said as he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

He was silent for a few minutes before more explosions sounded in the distance, signaling the fall of the Demon's Wing guild and the end to my quest. I thought back to my time there and the only emotion I could feel was pure rage and parts of me wanted to go back there and kill them all myself but I knew I was in no position to fight anymore. I had reached my limit and the ache was already starting behind my eyes.

"It's about Fairy Tail…and I don't think you are going to like it but I feel you at least deserve to know so you know what to expect when you return."

"Okay you're starting to freak me out here Doranbolt. What exactly are you talking about?" I shot him a serious look before he grabbed me again and we were travelling once more. When we finally stopped my stomach was threatening to come up and my body was shaking from exhaustion. The ache had turned into an all-out stabbing pain and just our breathing was enough to cause me to wince.

I looked to him one more time before blackness began to encroach on my vision until his form faded to a blur and his words hung in the air as the last thing I would remember hearing.

"You're sister is alive….and she is at Fairy Tail…"

* * *

 **Okay! well let me know what you all think as as always please leave me a review! Until next time!**

 **Regards,**

 **dark**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so here is the next chapter! I apologize for it being a few days to post but I had a bit of a hard time writing this one. Is there anyone else out there that when they are writing a fight scene they have a hard time putting it in words because all they can picture is the actual fight itself? I have that problem . I was so excited for the picture in my head that putting it into words messed me up a little xD ANYWAY...as always please review for me! From here on out the story will be reverting to third person so I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Your sister's alive…and she's at Fairy Tail…_

 _Your sister's alive…_

 _She's at Fairy Tail…_

 _Alive…_

 _Fairy Tail…_

Was I dreaming? Was that really what I heard before I passed out? My mind couldn't process the words quick enough for them to register anywhere within my brain. All I could do was replay them over in my mind as consciousness began to pull me back to the surface. Did I even hear Doranbolt right? Was it just my imagination?

I didn't know what to believe anymore. I had spent so many years looking for Erza and her being right under my nose, a member of my guild at that seemed impossible. My body ached all over as I opened my eyes, forcing myself to blink before my vision cleared and the room stopped spinning. My head pounded like there was a bomb going off within my skull and I winced from the sheer uncomfortableness that was my position. I was laying on a hard but padded surface, the poorly cushioned seat making my back hurt more than it already did. The air around me was stale and smelled of leather and oil and I was wondering where I was when my inner question was answered by a whistle. We were on the train.

"Wh-where are we going?" I choked out before coughing slightly, my hand going to my stomach instinctively as I remembered the blade impaling me. I was freshly bandaged, my clothes still looking worse for wear but not leaving me completely naked. My jacket was long gone and by the feel of it, my shirt was all but ruined. If it wasn't for the white coat covering me I would surely be giving the man before me a show.

The motion of the train had my head jolting with each bump and my muscled protesting each movement. It seemed that I was more injured that I had originally anticipated and I mentally cursed for sheer arrogance and stupidity.

"We're on the train headed back to Magnolia. You've only been out a few hours but it was enough time for the medic to tape you up well enough for you to move. I had a feeling that you would want to get back to the guild as quickly as possible…" His voice trailed off from somewhere above me and it took me a moment before I realized I was resting on his lap. His legs were warm beneath my head and even through the cloth I could feel the steel of his muscles and if I listened close enough, his pulse which seemed to be erratic for some reason.

I nodded absently before I actually dawned on me what he was saying. I gasped and shot up, my head spinning so fast I would have fallen off the seat if he hadn't grabbed me.

"Woah calm down and take it easy."

"My sister! You said she was alive and at Fairy Tail. Is that true?" I turned to him quickly before I grabbed onto his arms and got close to his face, my eyes boring into his. "Is it really true Doranbolt? Please tell me this isn't a joke…" I was speaking on instinct now, my pain seeming to be something of the past as I forced my mind to think about the words that I remembered hearing last.

"I...well I am not absolutely 100% sure yet but if my instincts are correct like they usually are then yeah she's alive and a member of Fairy Tail. The only way to confirm that is if you went back to the guild to see for yourself…" He trailed off again and looked away even as he made me lay back down to rest. He was hiding something he didn't want me to know that irked me to no end.

"You're doing it again…" I grumbled as I shot him a glare before adjusting my head on his lap to get more comfortable. He looked at me quizzically before responding, his face almost agreeing with his words. Almost.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about Riley." He tried to smile down at me but I simply growled and looked away.

"You always have that look on your face when you're keeping something from me. You had it all those years ago when we were at the Tower of Heaven and you have it now. What aren't you telling me?"

He stiffened beneath me and I felt his heart rate increase without even having to look at him. "How….how do you remember that? I erased your memories of that day…there should be no way for you to know about it…"

"Yeah I figured as much. A lot had happened in the last few years Doranbolt. I was put through hell and back in that guild and even learned a few things about myself along the way. During my time there I was subjected to multiple interrogations to prove whether or not I was lying about anything. During those sessions there was a mage who was skilled in mind manipulation and thought reading. She could read everything if I didn't keep my thoughts guarded. While she was questioning me she noticed that someone had used a similar ability on me to make me forget a certain day. Once I had remembered it they seemed to trust me a bit more. It turns out that your memory edit actually worked in my favor. Why did you do it in the first place? I told you I wasn't going to tell anyone…" My voice had turned from matter of fact, to relieved and then to betrayal.

"I know you wouldn't have said anything….I did it to protect you. You were so upset when we were at the tower I didn't want to see you hurting so I replaced your memories with different ones to help save you more heart ache…"

"That wasn't your call to make! How could you just alter my memory like that? Do I really seem that weak to you?" I was angry now, turning to face his look of remorse before he tried to look away. I grabbed his shirt and pulled myself up before grabbing his chin to make him look at me. "Tell me Doranbolt…do I seem like a weak little girl to you? Do I look like I need to be protected? I am an S-Class wizard for God's sake show me a little respect!" I hadn't intended on shouting but by the time I had finished I was all but screaming at the man.

"I know! I know….I…back then you just looked so upset that I hurt me to see you that way…I just wanted to help you is all…"

"Help me? How is erasing my memory and replacing it with a bullshit fabrication helping me?! If anything you made it worse! How can I trust you anymore? How do I know that you're not just going to do it again?" I was livid at this point and all I wanted to do was show him that I wasn't weak.

I shoved him away and stood, throwing his coat back at him before standing before him with my hands outstretched. It hurt; boy did it hurt. I wanted to cry just from breathing but my anger was overpowering any other feeling at that moment, allowing me to move. "Does this look weak to you? I was interrogated for years! I was forced to take innocent lives and act like I didn't give a damn! I was…" I stopped abruptly as my mind wandered to a specific memory I would rather not think about. Growling slightly before stepping closer, I grabbed his shirt again.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you dammit! I was stabbed! In the same fucking place as when I was seven! Do you think a weak wizard could live through what I did?! Do you still think I need to be protected?! Do you-"

"Enough!" he cut me off sharply before he grabbed my wrists and shoved me back down onto the seat, anger and guilt shining in his eyes. "Look I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry for that! I was only trying to help you! I realized a long time ago that messing with people's memories is morally wrong so I haven't done it since. Not a day goes by that I don't regret it but dammit Riley you need to just forgive me for that and move on! I can't take it back and I can't change the past. All I can do is ask for your forgiveness and move forward. I know I pissed you off and you have every right to be angry with me but get over it! If you're the adult you claim to be then act like it and drop the grudge!"

I was stunned into both silence and stillness, my body even shaking slightly and whether it was from fear or anger I couldn't tell but the man before me was angry and upset and all I could think of was that he deserved to feel that way. With his body so close to mine I could feel the heat radiating off of him, see the veins in his neck bulging from frustration. I glared and looked away, pulling my hands free before wincing at the movement. With the heat of the moment over, the pain was starting to come back in agonizing waves.

"I forgave you a long time ago…I just need to hear you say it…" Was all I said before he tossed his coat back over me.

"I know you're strong Riley. I've known that since the moment I met you…but being strong doesn't mean that you have to do everything alone; It's okay to ask for help every once in a while. It's okay to be weak sometimes, and it's definitely okay for people to want to protect you even though they know you can protect yourself. That's what we do for people we care about. Whether you wanted me to help you back then doesn't mean shit because all I wanted to do was keep you safe and try to save you anymore pain." His voice had gone soft again as he sat down opposite me before crossing his arms.

"I told you that wasn't a call for you to make." I mirrored his movements and hissed in pain but kept my glare, determined not to show anymore weakness.

"And I already said I was sorry for that. Jesus Riley are you just going to keep throwing that back in my face even after I apologized AND saved your ass back there?" He was seething now, casting me a cold glare.

"I didn't ask for you to save me…" I mumbled before he was in my face again, this time rage clearly evident in his eyes.

"Dammit Riley would you listen to me for once in your fucking life?! I could have ignored your warning about the council. Hell I could have left you back there! We had another mole in that guild aside from you. Our other person had set up microphones so we could record everything said to further incarcerate that guild…" He trailed off and I immediately knew what he was implying. I stiffened out of instinct, my eyes shooting to meet his with a shocked look on my face.

"Yeah…I have everything said on a recording. What you said…and what that Freya said. If I hadn't come to pull you out of there….well you heard her…" His voice calmed before he plopped back in the seat across from me before he turned his gaze to the window. "I did all of that because you are special to me…and because I wanted you to live to be able to see your sister one day…"

I was silent for a moment, my mind racing in time with my pulse as I watched my hands with absent minded interest. He was right of course; everything he had said up until now had come from his heart. He was a good man and I was being ridiculous to hold something to trivial against him like that.

"I'm sorry…thank you Doranbolt…" Was all I could think to say before he offered me a hand to shake with a smile on his face.

"That's all I wanted to hear."

We were silent for another moment before I spoke again, my voice quiet. "My sister…you said she was alive…how do you know?"

"As I said, if my instincts are correct then yes she is alive. I found out about two years ago. Makarov had called me to the guild urgently for some reason and when I got there I saw a girl who had red hair and amber eyes. Just like Erza. I didn't catch her name but when she shouted it reminded me of you. I figured it might be a good guess to assume she was your younger sister."

"Why was she shouting? What was so urgent that Makarov called you directly? What exactly happened?" I asked confused as I tried to imagine just what it was that could have happened. He refused to meet my gaze, instead opting to look out the window again and remain silent.

"Doranbolt I asked you a question…" I trailed off, suddenly not wanting to know the answer but needing to hear it anyway.

"I….the reason was….to erase their memories. The entire guild's memories. Remember when I said I understood how immoral it is to take someone's memories from them? That's why. Makarov…..he…had me erase…your existence from their minds…" I was frozen after he finished speaking, my body refusing to move and my mouth refusing to speak.

He looked at me then and I must have had a horrible look on my face because he was kneeling before me in apology seconds later, "I'm so sorry Riley…I didn't have a choice…"

"Why?" Was all I could say without fear of my voice cracking from either hurt or anger.

"I don't know the details but from what I could gather it was because everyone was really upset over you for some reason. There were shouting and crying and so much anger and sadness and Makarov said that it would be best for everyone if you never existed to them…"

I remained silent for a while and before I knew it was in my face again, this time his hands grabbing my own, "Please don't cry Riley I'm sorry I never meant for this to hurt you. I am sure Makarov had a good reason for doing it…" He trailed off when I pulled my hands away roughly and shoved him backwards.

He hit the cushion with a shocked expression on his face but didn't move. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. All I could do was replay his words in my head and growing angrier with each passing second.

"Calm down Riley and let's talk about this…" He was speaking cautiously now, holding his hands up as if to not spook me into any sudden movements. My body was shaking and the tears that fell were full of betrayal again; this time mixed with rage.

"Calm down?..." I spoke slowly, my voice even as I stood, my pain long forgotten as I put his coat on instead of having just resting on me. "You expect me to remain calm after you tell me yet again, that you have affected me in this way? Erasing my memories wasn't enough for you? You had to go and erase me from my guilds' memories as well? Tell me Doranbolt, when did I ever do anything to you that would warrant such betrayal?" I spoke through gritted teeth, my hands balled into fists at my sides as the announcer spoke, saying that we would be arriving in Magnolia in a few minutes.

"It wasn't my idea Riley Makarov told me to-"

"If he told you to go kill yourself would you do it? Are you that gullible that you would just blindly follow an order to erase someone's entire existence from people? Are you that much of a follower that you can't think for yourself?!" I shouted at him before grabbing him by the shirt once more, my fist raised to strike.

"It's not like that! I didn't know the situation and he had desperation in his voice that I had never heard before!" I countered before grabbing my wrist to push me off but I held fast, instead my hand slapping him hard across the face.

"That's bullshit! You have a mind of your own so why not try using it once and a while! Are you happy with yourself? You erased me from the only people I could call my family! And if Erza was really there, then she no longer remembers who the fuck I am so tell me how much time I have wasted over the past ten years if you were just going to end up erasing their memories anyway!"

"You know I didn't do it on purpose!"

"I don't know anything anymore!" I shouted back before letting go and heading towards the window.

"Riley wait. Please let me explain…" He was pleading as I opened the car window before perching myself on the edge, ready to jump from the train at any second.

"What is there to explain…you've betrayed me yet again….I don't ever want to see your face again Doranbolt. If you come near me, I will kill you. Rest assured of that." Was all I replied, my voice frighteningly calm before I leapt from the vehicle.

"Riley!" was the last thing I heard before I hit the ground hard, rolling back to my before sprinting off. I ran fast, each step sending pain throughout me but I didn't care. If I had stayed with him any longer I would have killed him. I was so angry that I was seeing red; my entire vision blurred with a bloody haze. At that point I didn't even care what else he said. I didn't want to hear anymore. I wanted to get back to the guild and confront Makarov about the situation and find out for real if anything I had just heard was true. A small part in the back of my mind felt back about blowing up on him but the other part, the more dominant part within me said to ignore it and feed off the anger that was racing through me.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

She stood in complete silence, the scalding water running over her like a blanket in the dead of winter as she reflected on the last day's events. The guild hall had been all but destroyed; Levy, Jet, and Droy had been targeted and left badly injured at the hands of Phantom Lord. When they retaliated she had honestly thought they would do it. That their bond as a family would allow them to claim victory but when the Master fell she knew it was over. Without Makarov around to give them hope and strength, they were just a bunch of kids trying to play hero to a guild who's master was also one of the ten Wizard Saints.

She growled slightly to herself as his face flashed through her mind, causing her temper to flair ever more as she balled her hands into fists. They were after Lucy for the sole purpose of acquiring the reward offered by her father to bring her home safely and that alone had this woman's stomach turning with anger and disgust. Did they honestly think they would just hand over a friend and comrade like that?

"Damnit…" She said angrily before and closed her eyes in frustration. Makarov's words kept running through her mind. Of how Jose was on the top floor and he was going after him. She was told to stay there and help anyone who needed it but she knew that he would need help. "I should have gone with him…then maybe this wouldn't have happened…how could I have been so stupid!"

Her fist slammed into the wall and cracked beneath the force of her hit as tears of anger rolled down her cheek. She was still too weak and now that Makarov was this injured she wasn't sure if they would be able to fend off another attack.

She was ripped from her self-pity by an ominous crashing sound, drawing her attention outside instantly. It didn't sound like anything that they would do and from the shaking it caused it felt as if it were still relatively far off in the distance. Her body stiffened instantly as one thought raced into her mind. They've returned.

"Shit!" she was out of the shower and in a towel instantly before she sprinted for the door of the guild hall, her crimson hair shining in the sun as she ran.

Everyone else was already outside by the time Erza had joined them but they were all motionless, unable to say anything as the sight before them unfolded frighteningly. Off in the distance, marching towards the nearly destroyed Fairy Tail guild hall was what looked like it could only be the Phantom Lord's Guild hall. It was massive in size; the sheer caliber of strength it symbolized was enough to make the red head's blood run cold for a split second before fear replaced any other feeling. _We can't afford another home attack the way we are now…we would never survive it…do they really plan on killing us all just to get to Lucy?!_ She thought suddenly as she stared in utter shock as the magnitude of the trouble they were in slowly sank into her.

All around her shouts of shock and anger rang out, voices a mixture of fear and disbelief.

"What the hell is that?!"

"The guild is walking!"

"Is it…Phantom?!"

The towel clad mage didn't even bother trying to match the voice with the wizard responsible for it. What they needed to do was get everyone to safety as soon as possible before anyone else got hurt.

"I…never imagined they would attack us like this…this soon after they took down Makarov…" She couldn't keep the shock from her voice or the fear from her body as she watched Phantom Lord stomp ever closer to them. If they came any closer they would be right on top of Fairy Tail and Erza knew this immediately, taking a defensive yet fighting stance to prepare for the worst. Before she could even utter a word though, the walking guild suddenly stopped, plunging into the water instead of continuing onward like she had assumed it would. Seconds later they all watched at walls opened up to reveal a massive cannon looking object from within it.

"This is a magical energy cannon Jupiter. With just one shot from this weapon and all you Fairies will be history and Lucy will be ours to take. You should have surrendered when you had the chance. Obliterate them." Was all Jose said before the magic particle cannon began charging, a bright light beginning to grow at a blinding rate. She could feel its power even from where she stood and knew that if it hit them that they would all be done for. She needed to do something quickly if they wanted any hope of surviving this invasion. She was moving before her mind had even registered what it was that she needed to do, her feet seeming to have a mind of their own.

"This is bad! Everybody get down!" She screamed before sprinting off towards the edge of the water, her requip already working until she was wearing her adamantine armor, the strongest armor she currently had, in hopes that she would be able to deflect the attack.

"Erza what are you doing?!" Natsu shouted off after her as he watched her requip and head for the blast, his mind stunned into shock. She paid the pink haired mage no mind, instead focusing her strength on the guild before her.

"I will not allow you to take this guild down!" She was angry as she shouted, her armor gleaming in the light like diamonds before she slammed each half of the shield into the ground with enough forced to cause cracking and damage to the cement.

"That's her Adamantine Armor!"

"You don't think she's gonna try and block the Jupiter fire?!"

"I know that armor has the highest defense she's got but still…"

"Erza are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

Again she paid no mind as to who said what, instead turning to her friends again before repeating herself. "I said get down!"

Natsu rushed towards her but Gray had him seconds later even as the pink mage screamed out.

"Erza!"

"Natsu stop! We just need to have faith in her now! There is nothing you can do aside from believe in Erza right now!" Gray's voice was stern but held a sadness that even chilled Natsu as they all watched the cannon brighten ever more before unleashing the blast in a frighteningly fast arch towards them all.

The sheer magic power from it had Erza shaking but determined to not let anyone else get hurt here. She would stop this blast if it was the last thing she ever did. She would protect her family. She clenched her teeth before bringing her shield together in front of her, placing a foot behind her for stability as she leaned into the blast, hoping to stop it here.

It was strong and it took everything she had just to remain standing as it collided with her, pushing her backwards before enveloping her in a whirlwind of energy that cracked her armor and chipped away at her piece by piece until there was nothing left. When it finally abated the shockwave of it flung her backwards and she screamed, the sudden movement sending pain throughout her as she tumbled to the ground before coming to a stop before Mira who was at her side in an instant to help her stand. Her armor was gone, leaving her only in her usual white blouse and blue skirt. She had bruises and cuts all over her and it was taking everything she had just to support herself.

"Erza! Are you alright?" The white mage spoke worriedly as Natsu and Gray came running to her side.

"Erza!"

"Hey are you alright?!"

Off in the distance she could hear other voices but she wasn't sure if she could decipher who they belonged to even if she tried. Her ears were ringing and her head was spinning, causing her vision to blur before clearing a few times.

"Woah…she did it…"

"Sh-she saved us…"

She was breathing hard at this point and if Mira hadn't grabbed her to help stabilize her she probably would have collapsed right then and there.

Lucy watched in shock and awe at the sight before her. Erza Scarlet, the great Titania had taken a direct hit from a Jupiter cannon and is barely able to move. Makarov was stripped of his magic and was now in critical condition somewhere with Porlyusica. Their guild was destroyed and there were so many lives in danger because of her. She was crying before she knew it, her hands coming to block her mouth as she looked at the devastation around her.

 _This is my fault…because of me everyone is going to…_ she couldn't even finish her thought in fear of it actually happening. All she knew was that if anyone else got injured because of her she would not be able to live with herself. She needed to do what was best for the guild.

"Makarov has fallen, and now the great Erza is unable to stand. You're out of options now Fairies. Hand over Lucy or be prepared to face oblivion. The Jupiter cannon will be ready to fire again in fifteen minutes. "

His voice was arrogant and filled with satisfaction as he spoke and that had Natsu's blood boiling as he stood up, Gray following suit soon after. All around her people began shouting angrily; doing their best to protect her and it only served to break her heart further knowing that a few minutes from now they would all die _. I can't let them do this…_ She thought as voices rang out all around her.

"You're out of your mind!"

"Where the hell do you get off thinking we would just hand over a comrade like that?!"

"Lucy is our friend and family!"

The blonde couldn't hold back more tears as her friends defended her. It made her heart happy and sad at the same time and all she could think of was what happened to Makarov and now Erza. She didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of her.

"Hand her over. Now." Was all they were answered with, Jose's tone dropping to a deadly serious ring before the blonde took a small step forward.

"I…" She began before Erza's words reached her ears.

"We would never hand over our comrade to you! If you want her so badly you'll have to kill us first! We would never betray her like that!" The red haired mage was angry but still determined to fight even in her current condition and that alone had Lucy's hear breaking more. All around her people shouted in agreeance before standing in front of the blonde to protect her.

"Our answer will never change you bastard! We're going to take you down!" Natsu shouted in rage before he raced towards the enemy guild.

"Then you leave me no choice! The next fire this cannon makes will be stronger than this one! You will all be wiped from the face of this world!" Jose shouted back angrily before cutting the microphone off in frustration.

"What!?"

"A stronger Jupiter hit than this one!"

"We can't take another hit from that thing!"

"You mean Erza can't take another hit from that thing. It's only because of her that we're alive right now."

The armored mage winced again before collapsing unconscious to the ground.

"Hey Erza you alright?!"

"Shit Erza!"

Before anyone had time to react, hundreds of enemy soldiers were flying from Phantom Lord and heading straight towards Fairy Tail at a blinding speed.

"No way…! Soldiers!" Cana shouted in both shock and anger as she took a fighting stance.

"Jose would really fire on his own men just to take us down!?" Gray shouted in response, rage evident in his tone.

"That's unforgivable…" Mira spoke sternly as she picked Erza up to take her somewhere safe. "Lucy you need to get out of here before you get hurt."

"But…I can't just leave you guys here to die! I can't run away and leave you all here! I can't…" She cried in response before Natsu's hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"We're not gonna die here Lucy. You need to get to safety and let us handle this. I'll rip that guild to shreds just you wait and see. Now get going so we don't have to worry about you." His tone was calm but frighteningly vicious as he spoke, sending a shiver down her spine.

"You have two choices Fairies. Either die by my soldiers, or by Jupiter."

"You would kill your own men just to end us!" Elfman yelled angrily as his hands balled into fists.

"No wait… "Cana trailed off as she squinted to get a better look at what was coming for them before gasping shocked, "That's Jose's magic. It's called Shade. Those soldiers aren't human. They're just ghosts that he created…" Her voice was filled with shock before they were on them and it was all she could do to manage against a force of that amount.

"Go Lucy!" Natsu shouted one last time before he was off and sprinting towards the floating hall in an attempt to take the cannon down before it fired again. The blonde could only stare after him in shock before Mira grabbed her hand and pulled her into the guild hall as she laid Erza down.

"He's right Lucy you need to get to safety. Reedus will take you to a safe house until this is all over but we won't be able to fight at full strength if we are worried about you the entire time. You need to trust us now." Her voice was small but filled with emotion as she looked to the blonde before Lucy finally nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Mira…"

"We will all see you later so just stay safe until then okay." She hugged the celestial wizard before pushing her towards the door with Reedus.

When the blonde had finally gone Mira took a deep breath before transforming into Lucy, hoping to at least buy them all some time until Phantom was taken down. She looked to her crimson friend who was in bad shape before balling her hands into fists at her sides.

The battle outside seemed to go on forever and Cana was already feeling the stress from using so much magic energy but still she pushed onward, determined to take as many of them down as she could. "Keep going guys we can't give up! We need to keep fighting! For Lucy and Erza!"

Everyone had cuts and bruised from fighting but remained uninjured for the most part. When the timer rang out that there was thirty seconds left until Jupiter fired they all stilled in disbelief. They were running out of time and fast.

"You said you needed to fight for Lucy and Erza…where is Erza?" A female voice asked from behind the brunette, causing her to jump. Turning around Cana came face to face with a woman who looked like she had just fought a massive battle but her words were what got to her. She spoke so seriously and her tone held an anger that Cana couldn't even begin to understand. This woman had long black hair, steel gray eyes that had an anger burning brightly in them, and pale skin that reminded her of someone. Her voice, though serious, was even and held a ring to it that had her heart racing. Just who was this woman? Her clothes were torn and almost nonexistent save for a white cloak she wore to cover herself but even with that Cana could see the bandages wrapped around her stomach. This girl seemed to be injured.

"Who are you?" The brunette asked loudly before the woman moved with a speed she had never seen. Cana stiffened in response, her moves almost too quick to defend against but she never hit. Instead her fist slammed into something night beside her and Cana knew immediately that it was one of the shades. She was fighting alongside them all and she didn't even know them.

When the woman straightened up she spoke again, "My name is not important. Tell me…Erza…is she alive?"

"That's the second time you mentioned Erza. Why do you want to know so badly? Tell me who the hell you are."

"I told you my name isn't important. You don't remember me anyway so it's not something to trouble yourself about at this moment. All I care about is protecting my family. I will ask you one more time….Is Erza safe?" The woman's tone dropped to a hiss before she looked to Cana, sending a shiver down the Brunette's spine with just a look.

 _This girl seems serious…even injured I can feel her magic power…_ She thought nervously before nodding. "Erza was injured while defending against the first Jupiter fire. She is injured pretty back and is passed out somewhere in the guild. I assume she will be fine though so you don't need to worry about her." She spoke matter of fact as a thought came into her mind. _This woman…she said she would protect her family…is she a member of Fairy Tail? Is she related to Erza? No that can't be it Erza doesn't have any family. And yet….I feel a familiarity from her…_

"Thank you Cana. You've grown stronger, I'm proud of you." Was all the onyx haired woman spoke before setting a hand on her shoulder and walking off towards the edge of the water, a sword materializing out of nowhere as she moved.

Cana froze in place as she watched, disbelief in her eyes and shock on her face. _That's requip magic…there's no way…Erza is the only one who can use requip magic to that level…Who the hell is this woman?!_

"Tell me…are you the people responsible for harming my family?" The woman spoke loudly, a steel in her voice that had Cana's blood running cold within her. She was angry and was not afraid to show it.

"Who are you girl?" Jose responded triumphantly as the cannon began to charge once more.

"I asked you a question first…I suggest you answer me before you regret it old man…" Her tone was low and deadly, dripping with venom as she placed her sword against her hand, the tip digging into her skin and drawing blood before she began to glow in a violet that had Cana's mouth dropping.

"Hahaha! Yes if you are referring to the wizards of Fairy Tail then yes that was me. Makarov has fallen, and Titania Erza has as well. You have no one left to protect you so I highly recommend that you surrender little girl." His words were smug and his laugh sent a shiver of rage down the girl's spine before she nodded.

"I see…so she is Titania. A fitting name for someone so strong. You made a critical error in your attack though…" She trailed off as she sent a glare in the direction of the voice, the energy around her ramping up slightly before she continued. "You hurt my family. And for that you will pay dearly. I will kill you for causing harm to my little sister…I am known as the Dark Valkyrie of Fairy Tail and that is all you need to know about the person who is going to kill you." She finished before shoving her blade into her hand.

"Now shatter!" She shouted as the steel broke apart into hundreds of pieces and fluttered in the air before disappearing, leaving only the hilt and guard against her palm. When the blade vanished Cana could only stare in confusion at both her words and her actions. How was she going to fight without a sword? Better yet how was she Erza's older sister? Cana was very confused as to what exactly was going on but still she watched.

Seconds late the air around the new woman began to crackle and sizzle with energy and the ground began to shake. The sheer power she was emanating rivaled that of even Laxus or Mystogan as she placed her hilt at her right hip as if she were drawing a sword. Soon after that a blade made of black steel grew from the guard at such a speed that it left many people speechless. The energy seemed to ramp up even more before she swung her blade in one swift movement at the shades still coming from the enemy hall.

"Devastation Blade!" Was all she shouted before an enormous shockwave of magic energy ripped through the air, disintegrating anything it touched before heading straight for the guild hall before them. The seconds that soon passed went by almost too quickly to Cana to comprehend but still she watched. Within a matter of seconds hundreds of the shades were gone and in their wake a smoke that was as black as the steel of her blade. When the shockwave hit the guild it staggered quickly before steadying and Jose laughed.

"Not bad girl. But you don't stand a chance against Jupiter. Say goodbye!"

The woman simply smirked before the sword vanished and the cannon fired, sending a direct shot of condensed magic power screaming towards her.

"Hey get out of the way! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Cana screamed as she sprinted towards the new comer, fear in her eyes for a reason she had yet to figure out.

The woman simply held up a hand to halt the brunette before telling her to stay back and let her handle this. After she spoke she let her arms hang limp at her sides before she closed her eyes once again, this time the magic she emitted feeling different than a moment ago. It felt almost as if there were a pressure in the air that made movement difficult and Cana could only stare in shock and aggravation at the scene before her. It hit, the impact of the blast sending many people flying backwards including Cana before she caught herself on a fallen piece of brick for support. The girl was gone I an instant before the brunette cursed out loud, her hand smashing into the ground before the air began to change.

When she looked up she couldn't believe her eyes. The blast seemed to be getting sucked into the girl herself, the strength of the cannon dissipating by each passing second until there was nothing left but remnants if magic. The girl was glowing a violet much like before but this time her magic was fused with that of the blast. If Cana had to take a guess it would have to be that she actually inhaled the cannon shot.

"What the?!" The brunette shouted stunned before the girl staggered before falling to her knees, ragged pants escaping her as she supported herself on her knee. _This girl just absorbed the Jupiter shot like it was nothing! How the hell did she do that?_ Cana thought in shock before the girl stood again, this time her body shaking as she stood and steam emanating from her in the process and she smirked before taking a deep breath in.

"Magic Reflect!" Was all she shouted before she released the pent up energy inside her for a reversal of the cannon shot. Instead of it being a frightening white brilliance, it instead took the hue of her violet energy as it raced back to where it came from. When the last of the energy left her body though, the girl coughed up what looked like blood before collapsing to the ground. Cana watched as the reflection of power shook the ground and made the waves rock but it stunned her even more to know that the girl who lay before her did something so unheard of.

"What the!?" Jose exclaimed before the blast made contact with the guild hall. There was a massive explosion before multiple smaller ones rocked the structure. The force of the blow causing the entire building the shake with force and stumble backwards before something came to block it.

It looked like a massive magic circle from where the brunette stood and she knew immediately that they were in for one hell of a battle. Seconds later a fire erupted from the cannon, and the metal fell to the water, signaling the destruction of the Jupiter.

"Natsu did it!" Alzack said happily before a few more people ran off to help them.

"Alright! With that cannon out of the way we have a chance!"

"We can do this!"

Cheers of excitement erupted everywhere as members of the guild found new strength and charged forward to fight. Cana simply smiled toward where the pink mage fought before turning her attention back to the woman who had saved them all.

She was unconscious now, that reflection magic taking a massive toll on her body no doubt. The brunette was astonished as to the strength of this woman and briefly wondered if her words from earlier were true.

"Erza is your…little sister…?" she whispered as she picked up the woman and began making her way towards the door of the guild hall. Now that she was actually thinking about it Cana could see the resemblance between them. Their looks were different but had the same basis for both. This woman used requip magic as well as possessed massive magic energy. They even sounded alike now that Cana thought about it. _How could she be a member of Fairy Tail though? I don't remember her at all…_ she thought sternly before another voice was ringing out in the distance.

"Holy shit! Hey are you alright?!" A man was shouting to her as he raced towards them. His attire consisted of a white uniform that no doubt belonged to the council and the white robe this woman wore seemed to match his clothes exactly. Cana froze mid step as her eyes went from the approaching man to the girl she was supporting.

 _Is she…a member of the council…?_ The question was in her mind even as the man stopped before her, worry etched into his face and dread in his tones as he spoke quickly,

"What the hell happened here? Is she alright?" He placed a hand on the girl's forehead before turning to look at Cana.

"I have no idea who you are or who this woman is but she protected our guild against a Jupiter cannon attack and we owe her our lives for that. Is she a member of the council like yourself?" The brunette responded matter of fact as he followed her into the guild hall. When she had set the unconscious girl down she turned back to him. "She says she is a member of Fairy Tail but I've never seen her before in my life. She said she was Erza's older sister…is this true?"

Doranbolt stood shocked for a second before he looked away with guilt shining in his eye as he spoke, "No she's not a member of the council I just covered her with my cloak because her clothes were ripped and torn from her most recent job…you really don't remember her at all do you?" He paused before shaking his head and continuing, "I suppose you wouldn't seeing as it was me who erased everyone's memories of her two years ago. You and this girl were best friends Cana. You loved her like your own sister and you two were inseparable back then. I am deeply sorry for making you forget someone so precious to you….please forgive me…"

Cana was shocked into silence for a moment before she found her voice. "You…so she is a member of Fairy Tail…why did you do it?"

"I can't explain that right now. All I can do is lift the memory lock on you so you will remember who she is. She needs your help now. She no doubt used the last of her magic power on that cannon fire so she is going to be very weak." He paused before pacing a hand on Riley's head, sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry…Riley…" Before he walked out, leaving Cana to stand shocked.

"Riley…." She began before her head grew hazy and seconds later everything clicked into place. "Oh my god Riley!" she cried in a mixture of both happiness and sadness as she held the unconscious girl in her arms. "I'm sorry I forgot about you Riley…I'm so glad you're safe…" She muttered through tears as the man's voice fluttered to her once again.

"I have only restored your memories at this time. Everyone else's will come back as soon as they hear you say her name. Keep her safe until she wakes up and make sure to remain quiet until this is all over…"

Cana could do nothing bur stare off after him as he left before she was hugging Riley once more. Nodding absentmindedly in agreeance to him before she placed the girl back down on the table beside Erza and going off for a cold towel. When she had returned Erza was gone and part of Cana's heart shattered at not telling her. The man was right though, now wasn't the time to bring up something like that when they needed to focus on the task at hand. She would remain quiet until this battle had passed and she could speak freely.

Sighing to herself as she looked down to Riley she was able to take a closer look and see all the injuries this girl had acquired _. Jesus Riley what the hell happened to you….?_ She thought sadly before she began to replace the bandages around her stomach as the noise outside grew louder. 

* * *

Erza ran on, her feet making almost no noise as she sprinted off towards the massive building before her. When she had come to she had been lying next to a woman she did not know and off in the distance of the guild she heard Cana looking for something but paid it no mind, instead getting up and walking out. Before she had left though she got a good look at the new girl and part of her, somewhere deep down within her, seemed to recognize her. She didn't know why or how but she felt like she knew this girl. She seemed injured and part of the armor wizard wanted to stick around and find out why but the other part, the part that was desperate to save Lucy and her friends, told her she needed to finish the task at hand first and worry about the mystery wizard later.

Casting the strange woman from her mind she followed the ice stairs that Gray had made up to the hall in preparation to fight. There was massive damage already done and the red head wondered if Natsu really had done all this before a crash drew her attention.

Up ahead her silly pink friend was going head to head against the man who was responsible for Makarov's demise and she grew angry in an instant. She didn't need to see him to know his loud voice anywhere. Smirking slightly before coming upon the two she appeared to have come just in time. Natsu was currently trapped in a glowing field and shouting about how he was losing strength rapidly and she knew she had to do something if she wanted to save him.

Requipping into her normal armor she charged, landing a powerful punch to the man attacking her friend. Natsu was freed instantly and the enemy wizard stumbled backwards before smirking.

"Erza! Hey are you sure you should be moving around with those wounds…?" Natsu trailed off as he watched the red head before him glare angrily at their enemy, her body trembling with what he could only call rage.

"How sad. For the great Salamander and Titania to be facing me right now. It is a tragic day indeed. For they will fall just like their master…" The man trailed off with tears streaming from his covered eyes.

Erza simply growled slightly before she spoke, "The one who injured Master Makarov….was him…" Was all she said through gritted teeth as she stood protectively in front of Natsu.

"…Erza…" was all the pink mage could think to respond with before the big man spoke once more.

"To be facing such powerful enemies….even I need to take this fight seriously." He spoke matter of fact as he removed the cloth covering his eyes, revealing their strange look. They were red and had a strange pattern to them as he laughed aloud. "Come and get me…" Seconds later the air around him changed, whipping around with force as his energy charged it.

"I have activated the airspace of death 'Zero'. This area will consume all life…" His words were filled with arrogance as it began sucking the life out of Natsu before coming in contact with the red head. She simply growled again and balled her hands into fists.

"This space consumes life…how the hell do you find it so simply to steal a person's life you bastard?!" She shouted angrily before he told her to attack.

"Let's see how you hold up against my airspace…" He said amused as she charged him, her body already glowing with her red energy.

"Erza!" shouted Natsu worriedly as she attacked. He knew he had no reason to worry but she was a comrade and a friend and he wanted to make sure she was alright. Yet this was Titania Erza he was talking about. She could handle herself just fine.

Proving his worries wrong the female transformed into her heaven's wheel requip and took the man down without so much as breaking a sweat. It was over in seconds, leaving the girl panting in exhaustion and weakness. The pink haired mage could not hold back his look of utter shock before the man fell and Erza spoke again, this time her voice a low growl.

"Our Master could never be taken down by someone like you…" Was all she said before he fell to the ground and didn't get up. Moments later the entire building began to shake before it collapsed to the ground unmoving. Natsu no longer felt any magic power from it so he could only assume that the remaining members of the element four were taken down just in time to avoid the abyss break spell. He sighed in relief before he watched his friend fall.

"Erza!" he shouted before he caught her. She looked beaten up and tired. She was breathing hard and her body was covered in small wounds that must have felt as painful as they looked. She was wincing but remained quiet as Jose shouted angrily from nowhere and everywhere at once.

"You may have taken down the element four but we have captured Lucy…our mission has been achieved." He trailed off as her screams erupted around them. Pained screams that each member of Fairy Tail felt throughout their entire body.

"I'm sure you all heard that…we have but one objective remaining here before our work is finished….to slaughter the lot of you pestering Fairies…" And with that his voice cut off abruptly, leaving everyone to stand in silence and shock as the remaining shades grew immensely stronger.

Jose turned to Gajeel once more before walking out, "Keep an eye on Lucy while I'm gone. I am going to rid us of the few flies that seem to still be buzzing about in this building."

Natsu was raging at the moment, his temper rising with just the thought f anyone hurting Lucy. "Why those….!"

"Natsu…"

He looked down instantly, his words going back to worried quickly, "Erza!" She was stuttering but casting him a serious look as she gripped his shirt.

"Natsu…your power…there is still a power within you that you have yet to tap into…you need to believe in yourself to awaken it and find the strength to take these guys down…the time is now Natsu…Lucy…the guild…protect them…Go Natsu!" She shouted before shoving him away. "Show me that you can surpass me!"

The boy was quiet for a moment before the energy around him began to sizzle and come to life. The ground beneath them shook and the red head could feel his energy increasing before he stood and nodded. Once he was standing the energy ramped up another notch and he began yelling before his body began to glow and his power radiated outward before he took off, leaving Erza to fend for herself as she smirked after him.

She leaned herself up against a pillar before wincing at the just the act of breathing before voices reached her, followed by footsteps.

"Erza!"

The mage of subject looked over to see Gray, Elfman, and Mira running towards her before she closed her eyes and looked away.

"What are you doing here?" Elfman asked shocked as they stopped just a few feet from the armored mage. Looking down Mira noticed the man lying there and gasped.

"Don't tell me you actually fought him in the state you're in…the one who defeated Aria…was you…" Her words were filled with disbelief as she knelt down next to her friend to reach out to her.

"I didn't want you guys to see me in such a pitiful state….looks like I've still got a long way to go…" She forced a laugh and smile before the air suddenly grew dark and thick with evil. Every one of them felt it and each person collapsed to the ground in shock.

"What is this I'm feeling?!" Gray shouted almost pained before Elfman spoke next.

"I feel a chill unbefitting of a man!"

Erza simply gasped quietly before Mira spoke for her, "What is this?" before clapping met their ears followed by an amused voice.

"My, my…what a wonderful show you put on…" Jose trailed off as he stalked closer to them, causing Gray and Elfman to stare in fear before he continued, "I never honestly thought you would be able to provide me with such entertainment!"

Gray stumbled backwards as his thoughts ran rampant. _This guy's the master of Phantom!..._

 _How can his magic feel so evil…it's making me sick just being near him…_ Mira thought nauseously as she covered her mouth in an attempt to block out the noxious air.

The man spoke again, this time his magic taking a sever jump upwards before he smirked at them all, "I must thank you for the show, but now it is time to finish this…"

Erza stiffened at his words and shouted immediately, "Get away from him now!" but she was too late. No sooner had the words left her lips did he attack. The room was over taken in an ominous glow that sent both Gray and Elfman flying in opposite directions before sliding to a halt on the floor unmoving.

"Gray! Elfman!" Mira shouted before the blast hit her head on, knocking her backwards before she slid to a halt. She groaned in pain but stood just as the armored mage rose to her feet.

"Mira you need to take Gray and Elfman and get out of here…I can hold him off but you guys are only in danger if you stay here…"

"Erza I can't leave you here alone…"

"Just go Mira! I can do this…have faith in me." The red head pleaded before requipping into another set of armor and charging Jose with an angry glint in her eyes.

The takeover mage simply nodded before collecting her two friends before casting a good luck towards her ally before making her way from the area. If anyone could hold their own against a wizard saint it would have to be Erza. She was the only there on par with their strength and she stood the best chance right then.

They went back and forth for a while, him dodging with a smirk before she would rush him again, only managing to land a few hits every now and then before the atmosphere changed abruptly.

He was suddenly matching her hit for hit instead of evading and that had a feeling of trepidation coursing through her as she fought against the evil that he represented. Seconds later he managed to get ahold of one of her arms before launching her off in the opposite direction, laughing as she tumbled to a stop before forcing herself to stand. She was trembling from exhaustion but still held her ground as she took a fighting stance yet again.

"You seem to forget you took a direct hit from a Jupiter cannon earlier. There should be no way you could stand right now!"

The red haired mage simply took a large breath in before stilling herself, "I stand because I have my comrades in my heart. They give me strength and allow me the will to keep fighting. So long as I have my family, I could care less what happens to this body. My friends are with me in spirit." Her words were like steel as she glared daggers at him from across the room, already thinking of another move to make.

The man before her simply chuckled again before casting a dangerous smile, "How admirable…strength in your heart….yes you are truly a woman worth killing." He said haughtily before she charged him again. They seemed to go back and forth for a while, neither giving in nor taking any massive damage until the entire building began to shake and even from where they were currently doing battle they could hear Natsu screaming from another part of the castle. There were explosions upon explosions and Erza knew immediately that Natsu had won his battle.

"It seems the dragon slayers know no bounds when it comes to destruction…" He smirked and all the red haired mage could was match his smirk with one of her own before she retorted.

"That's a dragon slayer for you. Gajeel didn't stand a chance. Natsu is just as strong as I am if not stronger. Face it Jose it's over here."

He stood in silence for a moment before raising his hands as if in disregard before he spoke again, "You can cut the modesty act Titania. Your power can't be compared to anyone. No one else had ever lasted this long in a battle against me. You are truly a powerful mage and it angers me that you would have the audacity to call that dragon trash stronger than you." He growled as he leveled his hand at her before continuing. "If you have been at full power during this fight I have no doubt it would have gone a different way. It pisses me off to even think that there could be another mage with your level of power in Makarov's guild." He spat before unleashing an attack on her that had taken down Gray and Elfman earlier.

The shock that hit her was painful indeed and she shrieked but remained calm in an attempt to counter the sudden onslaught of pain but to no avail. He had caught her off guard and she could do nothing aside from ride out the pain and work on a counter when she was able. The force of the attack sent her flying backwards and she hit the wall with enough force to jar her entire body. She grunted in pain but cast him a glare before climbing to her feet as he spoke again.

"Do you understand why I never killed Makarov outright?" He asked as he stood before her, his eyes so cold they sent a shiver down her spine. She didn't answer, instead leveled her sword at him as she fought to get air into her lungs. "Despair. It was to show him despair. How would he feel when he opened his eyes and found not only his guild but all his children destroyed? Yes I can just imagine the sorrow in his heart at finding out what became of all of you."

He paused for a moment to bask in his arrogance; a smirk playing about his face. "I will kill that old bastard once I have made him know sorrow and despair! I cannot just simply kill him! I have to make him suffer till the very end!"

He was laughing this time and Erza saw her opening, flying at him before launching a counter attack, "You disgraceful bastard!" He simply dodged before countering with an attack of his own. Titania dodged it, rolling out of the way before righting herself and flanking him from the left.

"Phantom Lord was always number one. In this entire country, our guild was unsurpassable in magic and in numbers! Then in the span of only a few years Fairy Tail came into power and began taking everything from us! Laxus and Erza, Mystogen and Gildarts….their names spread like wildfire throughout the land and before long rumors of Salamander's power began to join in. And just recently I have learned that you Fairies had a secret weapon you have been keeping from us known as the Dark Valkyrie. How had Makarov gotten so many strong wizards?!" He was screaming in anger by the time he had finished and at his last words Erza blanched at him, confusion evident on her face.

"What are you talking about? I don't know anyone by the name of Dark Valkyrie. I have never heard of that in my life. You can ask anyone in the guild about it but they will only tell you the same thing!" She countered shocked before he responded hastily.

"Don't lie to me! How can you of all people not know of her! She claimed to be your older sister!"

Titania stiffened before casting him a lost glance, "Master Jose I have no family. Whoever this woman is, she is not related to me in the slightest. I think I would know if I had an elder sister." Her words were sincere and Jose looked skeptical before speaking again.

"If you have no family then why did she claim to be just that? She stopped a shot from Jupiter with nothing but her body and returned it with her own power! Only someone very skilled and powerful could do something like that. Why would she lie about being a member of Fairy Tail?!"

"I don't know but I can assure you I have no idea who she is. That is beside the point though. You mean to tell me you started this war because you were jealous of Fairy Tail?! How disgraceful is that?!" She shouted as she charged him again, this time catching him off guard and managing to land a few swipes at him. He cursed but was soon evading her attacks with ease before responding to her.

"Jealousy? That's not it at all. This is simply to show you who is really superior!"

"For a stupid reason like that?!" she screamed in anger. Before her body was engulfed in a black substance and she was rendered immobile.

"Your guild has been getting on my nerves for a while now but the trigger for this little adventure was only a little matter. We received a request to recover the heiress of the Heartfilia family."

"Lucy!?" was all Erza could shout in response as her restraints tightened painfully around her and she gasped.

"The daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the country had joined Fairy Tail! How wondrous an opportunity it was indeed! If I had access to the family wealth then my options would be limitless! But letting you keep something like that for yourselves was something I could not forgive!"

With one swift movement the grip on her tightened to an almost painful level and she choked up blood before glaring back at him. "That's pretty damn pathetic that you would let yourself get so worked up over who is best but…what's really shocking is how shitty you are at gathering information."

"What was that?" He growled back at her with a rage filled expression on his face which she simply responded with a smirk before continuing.

"Lucy came to us as a runaway; she didn't have access to her family's money. Didn't you know that? Do you honestly think we would use her for her background or money? She lives in a 70,000 jewel a month apartment and she works her ass off just like the rest of us. She's fought with us, laughed and cried with us…she is a member of Fairy Tail…" She trailed off for a moment as her anger welled up inside of her.

"You're telling me that THAT was the means to trigger this war between our guilds!? Lucy, the heiress to the Heartfilia line? She didn't choose her parents! None of us can choose who we are born to that is just something we have to live with! What the fuck do you think you know about Lucy!"

Erza was livid at this point and all she wanted to do was to knock the smug look off of this man's face but while she was tied up she was not going to be able to do that any time soon.

"Well I guess we will find out." Was all he replied with before smirking again. "Did you really think I was going to hand her over for free? Oh no, I'm going to keep her and bleed that family until they have nothing left!" He laughed as she struggled and laughed more when she was unable to break free.

"Damn you!" she shouted as she did her best to try and break free but the grip on her was enough to crush the air from her lungs.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you. You'll just make it hurt more." He spoke matter of fact before he hit her with another shock from his magic; with nowhere to run, her screams echoed throughout the entire room.

Just when she thought she would pass out, the magic that bound her was gone and she was falling. Her boy hit the ground hard and she grunted from pain but a familiar magic energy met her senses and she smiled to herself even though she was unable to move at that moment.

"Magic? Who's there!?" Jose exclaimed angrily as the smoke distorted his vision.

Seconds later an angry voice met both Titania's ears and Jose's before they understood who it belonged to. "You have spilled too much blood here. The blood of my children. Thanks to unfitting parents, a child went through much pain and shed many tears; that goes for more than one. This has gone on for long enough...I will put an end to this!" Makarov spoke calmly, as he stalked towards Phantom's master, his footsteps making no noise and his body glowing a brilliant white.

"Master…" Said Erza happily as she smiled at him with tears in her eye.

"You wish to fight?" Jose smirked at the old man before him and all Makarov did was glare back in return.

"If it in necessary for the guild then yes."

The two wizard saints stood in a standoff for a moment before the white haired man spoke again "You need to get out of here. Take the rest with you; it seems as though they never made it out before you two began battle. Make sure everyone is alright."

Erza simply nodded before rushing past Jose to Gray's side, helping him up even as Mira came to. "Mira can you stand? We need to get out of here." She said urgently as Gray began to wake up.

"Erza what's going on here?" He asked hazily as he took in the surroundings before him. "Holy shit the Master is back! What the hell happened?!"

"I'll explain all that later right now we need to get out of here. They are about to collide in battle and we don't want to be near here when that happens." Was all she replied as she helped him stand before assisting Mira in carrying Elfman.

"But we need to stay and help him." Mira spoke weakly before the red head shook her head.

"No if we stay we will only be a bother to Master. We need to leave the rest to him." The others simply nodded reluctantly before they all rushed from the destroyed guild hall to head back towards their own hall that lay in ruins around them.

When they reached the edge of the water they were met with signs of fighting and grunts from all around. Everyone here seemed to have their hands full with the shades but still she kept fighting. Erza helped Elfman to the ground before her own legs gave out and she collapsed herself, air seeming to be difficult to acquire all of a sudden.

"Hey are you alright?" Gray asked worriedly as he stood by in case she needed him as they all watched the fight play out before them. Off in the distance clashes of light and dark met in a resounding roar and everyone knew that the battle taking place there was an intense one, each person cheering for Makarov inwardly.

"I'll be alright Gray thanks though. How are you feeling? You took a hard hit back there." The red head replied softly as she looked over to see Cana walking out of the now fully destroyed guild hall and someone slung over her shoulder. Titania looked questioningly at the brunette as she struggled to walk over to them before sinking to her knees.

"Boy am I glad to see you all alive and well. I was getting worried." She smiled before she laid the woman down and turned back to Mira and Erza. "How are you guys doing?"

"Never mind about us how are you? You look like you've bene through the ringer Cana." Erza replied as lightly as she could before Gray interjected.

"Who is that Cana?"

The brunette stiffened and laughed nervously as she looked from Mira to Gray then to Erza before her eyes came back to rest on Riley.

"This Ri-…someone who came to help us. If it hadn't been for her we would have never survived that second Jupiter attack. When she wakes up we all owe her a thank you." _And an apology…_ she finished the rest of her sentence in her mind as she cast towards the unconscious girl before her.

"She she's the one who took the second shot head on…she looks pretty beat up…is she going to be alright?" Mira said somberly as she studied the woman on the floor. "She is injured badly it seems. And this coat…is she a member of the council?"

"I thought so at first but no she's not a member of the council. And she was injured before she took on Jupiter. These wounds were all pre-existing; she didn't get even a scratch from the Jupiter hit astonishingly." Cana replied in disbelief.

"Wow…how tough is this chick?" Gray spoke seriously before all their attention was drawn back towards the Phantom Lord Guild hall where a blinding white light began to illuminate the surroundings.

"What the hell is that!?" the ice wizard shouted in shock as he stood frozen by Mira and Cana as Erza kept glancing back to the woman on the ground.

 _She took on the Jupiter cannon…she's the one who…_ she thought before turning her attention back to the light an speaking, "That's Fairy Law…" Her tone was astonished and her eyes widened at its magnificence as she watched it play out.

"What is Fairy Law?" Gray asked curiously.

"It's one of the three grand Fairy spells. This particular spell allows the caster to eliminate anyone who they deem an enemy. Anyone considered an enemy to Master Makarov will be affected by this spell. It's a trump card if you will." The red head spoke amazed as the light pierced the sky, rushing towards them all at a blinding speed before enveloping everyone in its light. Seconds later the brightness faded and all the shades that were still around vanished like shadows to the light, leaving the members of Fairy Tail free to finally relax.

"They're all gone!"

"They vanished with that light!"

"We're saved!"

Shouts of joy rang out around them as the light faded into nothing and moments later everyone who had gone off to fight had returned and everyone was celebrating.

"Master that was amazing!" Mira spoke lightly as she beamed at him as he and Natsu and the others approached them. The old man simply nodded before his eyes went from person to person before he spoke.

"I am just glad my children are safe. I am sorry for worrying you all."

"Don't worry about us master we will be fine." Erza spoke matter of fact before everyone's gaze drifted to Riley.

"So…anyone know who this girl is?" Mira asked as she looked around before her eyes stopped on Makarov's. He stood shocked stiff as his eyes widened and he stuttered for words.

"Master you know her?" Erza asked quizzically before her eyes went to Riley once more.

"R….Riley…" Was all Makarov said in a hushed tone but still she heard it. The red heads eyes widened slightly before she took a shocked gasp in as memories came flooding back to her. She couldn't think she couldn't speak; all she could do was stare at this woman with tears welling in her eye even as the black haired mage began to come to.

When she opened her eyes Erza froze in place, her heart seeming to stop all together as their eyes met. Riley said nothing, her eyes hazy and her body weak but she knew her sister when she saw her and she offered a smile before holding out a hand to the red haired woman.

"I….found you…finally…Erza…" She stuttered weakly before the armored mage grabbed her hand like her life depended on it, causing everyone to look at them both with confusion and shock before the mystery was solved.

"Riley! You're alive….sister…" Was all Erza said before she crushed herself to Riley in a pained hug, crying and squeezing tightly as she let loose her feelings of the past ten years.

"Eh!? Sister?!" Natsu shouted confused before Makarov spoke again.

"Riley…." He trailed off with tears in his eyes before he fell to his knees in apology, his face in his hands in repentance, "Please forgive me for making them forget you my child….I am deeply sorry…"

Riley winced in pain before wrapping an arm around Erza and speaking, "There's nothing to apologize for Master…I'm just happy to be home…and happy I finally found my sister…."

* * *

 **Okay! that's Chapter 14! Tell me what you all think and let me know if you want to see anything specific happen in the story! Please leave me a review and the next chapter will be up shortly! Until then!**

 **Regards,**

 **dark**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I am back with yet another chapter for you lovelies! Sadly this one is a little on the short side but it is here none the less! As always please read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Erza…if you hug me any tighter you're going to kill me…" Riley stuttered as she winced from the restriction. The red haired mage released her immediately before offering a small smile.

"Sorry Riley, I just missed you so much. How on earth did you get here? What is going on? How could I have ever forgotten you?" She was asking so many questions so quickly that Riley didn't know where to begin with answering them. Instead she just returned the warm smile before casting her eyes on Makarov before frowning.

"Master…." She trailed off but he was already shaking his head to stop her.

"Don't worry about that right now. You need to get that wound checked and re-bandaged before it gets any worse. After we get you cleaned up and into some more suitable clothing then we can talk."

The black haired mage simply closed her eyes and nodded before her attention was drawn off to her right by the shuffling of shoes. Approaching almost cautiously was Doranbolt, carrying something over his shoulder as he stared Riley down. His steps were reserved and his body held a cautiousness to it that had the woman wondering just what it was he was afraid of before it dawned on her. He was afraid of her, or what she had threatened to do if she ever saw him again.

He stopped a few feet away and didn't say anything, just met her gaze with one of his own before lowering his head in shame. The grey eyed wizard simply sighed and placed a hand on her younger sister's head before forcing herself to stand, the slightest movement causing waves of pain to wash over her.

"You can relax Doranbolt I'm not going to kill you…" She trailed off before she approached him, shrugging out of his coat as she went until she was holding it out to him. The wind was cold on her skin and part of her felt a little too exposed but she was not someone to owe anyone anything, even if it was just a coat. "This is yours…thank you for letting me borrow it….and I'm sorry…"

The councilman simply shook his head and smirked before he took his coat back and held out what he had been carrying. "Your jacket got destroyed when we raided Demon's Wing so I got you a new one. I know it's not the same but I felt like I owed you…still do actually but I figured this could be a good start…" He trailed off before is face turned a light shade of red as he absentmindedly scratched the back of his head. "Then maybe….let me take you to dinner sometime…"

Riley smiled warmly at him as she took the jacket, "That sounds good…thank you." She had never expected him to ask her out, especially at a time like this but she had to give him props for trying; part of her even admired his courage for it. They locked gazes for a long silent moment before she blinked and turned back to Erza and Cana, "You two have both grown very strong. Erza you especially seeing as the last time I was you, you couldn't even use magic. I'm so thankful you're alive."

Titania simply nodded as she tried to stop the second wave of tears. Riley watched with an apologetic look before her eyes widened and she was before the red haired mage and looking at her face. "Erza your eye…" She trailed off before realization dawned on her and her tone grew cold as ice, "How did it happen?"

Erza stiffened before looking away but Riley had her chin in her hand seconds later, making the armored mage look at her, "I asked you a question. What happened to you in that tower Erza?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Was all the amber eyed girl could say in response before lowering her head as if in shame. Riley closed her eyes in return before placing her forehead against Erza's.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you all those years ago Erza…I am so, so sorry. Please forgive me and allow me to at least start making up for it from today on. I can only imagine the pain you must have gone through and the fear you must have felt…" She trailed off as tears ran down her face and her hands began to shake.

"You don't need to apologize for anything Riley. You did your best back then and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you…if I had then none of this would have ever happened. I was careless and you paid a very steep price for it…"

Riley shook her head before wrapping her arms around Erza as she spoke again, "Nothing that happened was your fault. I don't want to hear you say that again do you hear me. I may be injured but I'll stick kick your ass." She did her best to sound light and amused but deep down her heart ached like nothing she had ever felt.

The red head stiffened against her before stepping back and giving her another once over before asking worriedly, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Yeah, and where the hell have you been for the last five years? You've got a lot of explaining to do girlie." Cana chimed in angrily as she marched up to the Valkyrie mage before slapping the back of her head. "Now that I remember you again, I also remember how worried I was about whether or not you would make it back alive. You owe me an explanation."

"Gah! Will someone please explain what's going on here!? I'm so confused!" Natsu shouted frustrated before Gray slapped him up the side of his head.

"You dumbass. Can't you see they were having a moment here? Why do you always have to ruin everything by opening your mouth you pyro." The ice wizard glared at his pink haired friend before said mage growled.

"You didn't have to make fun of me Gray! You wanna go?!"

"Bring it on loser!"

"Will you two cut it out already! My god let the two of them have some piece before you go interrupting with your ridiculous banter!" Yelled an angry Lucy from behind them both; her hands resting on her hips to show she meant business.

Riley laughed and nodded before placing a hand on Cana's shoulder, "You're right. I will tell you everything. Both of you." Said brunette responded by hugging her tightly, her arms wrapping around both sisters before squeezing. Riley in turn yelped and shoved them both back out of instinct before her hand went to her stomach reflexively, wincing as she did so.

"But first…do you think we could get Porlyusica over here? I'm going to need some of her medical skills with the wound I've got…"

Makarov nodded before he walked off, motioning for them to follow as he went to give the pink haired old woman a summons. Riley turned back to Doranbolt before motioning for him to come along as well, informing him that they also had a lot to talk about.

Sometime later, Riley lay on a makeshift table as the old woman unwound her bandages to look at the wound before gasping slightly. "Jesus child what the hell did you do to yourself?" She was referring to the mess that was her stomach. There was a gaping hole on top of what looked like a severe burn as well as previous scaring. It was still bleeding and badly infected as well as jagged and puffed up. The old woman shook her head in exasperation before both Cana and Erza gasped in shock, followed by Makarov's sudden intake of breath as well.

"Jesus Riley what the fuck did you do?" The brunette exclaimed in astonishment as she grabbed the mage in question by the front of her already torn shirt.

"Ow Cana that hurts can you please ease up a bit? I'll tell you as soon as you give me a chance to." She winced as she gripped Cana's hand to pry it off of her before sucking in a pained breath as Porlyusica placed an antiseptic cloth over her stomach.

"Holy shit that hurts old woman! My god are you trying to kill me?!"

"I see you still have a foul mouth and a short temper as always. Now will you shut up before I kill you myself? I can't concentrate with you shouting." The pink haired woman glared before applying unneeded pressure to the cloth, smirking slightly when Riley shouted again.

"Riley listen to me, just focus on me right now and let's talk about something. You said you had questions for me so start with those." Doranbolt spoke automatically as he stepped up on her other side, sitting as he grasped her hand with his own.

The steel eyes mage growled slightly before nodding and speaking, "Yeah okay. I wanted to know who the second person was. Who was the other mole you had sent in undercover? I have been curious."

"I don't know what he called himself while he was undercover but his name was Brian." The man responded somberly before adding, "But I have yet to hear from him. I'm not sure he made it out of there alive…"

Riley stiffened and stared at him for a moment before replying, "He didn't happen to have a scar on the left side of his face did he? Or monochromatic eyes?"

"Yeah that's him alright. You met him I assume?"

"Yeah…he was a member of the legendary thirteen when I got to that guild. Once I had also become a member of their elite I challenged him for his seat and he almost killed me. He was a very strong wizard. Put me in the hospital for over three weeks. Once I had recovered we went on jobs together and another year had gone by before I finally managed to defeat him and take the second seat."

"I see…Brian was always a very physically strong wizard. He didn't really need to rely on magic that often because the sheer strength he possessed was usually more than enough. I am honestly a little shocked that you were able to match him in battle."

"Ha! That's because you don't know Riley like I do." Cana smirked from opposite him while Erza simply sat with her hand resting on Riley's head, silently listening to what was being said. Truth be told, the armored mage didn't know anything about her sister. She didn't know how strong she was, what she liked or disliked. She wasn't even sure if she knew her favorite color or food anymore. The time and distance between them had pushed them apart on so many levels that Erza didn't even really feel like her sister anymore.

 _Cana knows so much about her and I'm just lucky to know her right now. There has been so many things that I have missed….if anyone is a sibling to her it's Cana…not me…_ she thought somberly as she let her gaze fall to the floor before a hand was placed atop hers. Erza brought her gaze back up before it met Riley's half way and instantly the red head knew what she was thinking.

"Don't be thinking like that Erza. We are sisters first and foremost before anyone and anything. Try not to let anything bother you so much." She offered a smile before turning back to the man as she continued with her story.

"Brian was probably the strongest person I had fought in a while and me defeating him gives me some more insight as to why and how. Freya had said that each member of the legendary thirteen was a demon from the book of Zeref, and when we were going at it before you stepped in she would have killed me. I was no match for her. She had told me that they were all demons but if I was able to beat Brian then he must have been human which confuses me because if she knew I had been lying from the beginning then she must have known he had been lying as well…"

Doranbolt nodded in understanding before he replied, "Yes we gathered that much from him as he went further under cover. I actually didn't know you were even there until I got one of his reports about another infiltration. Do you know what happened to him by any chance?"

"Yeah Freya had said that as soon as I had defeated him, his death warrant had been signed. Had I known that he would be killed just for a loss I never would have challenged him. I am afraid he is no longer with us. I am sorry." Her eyes softened as she spoke and her hands balled into fists at her sides as he looked away sadly.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know he would be killed you were just doing what you had to do to survive. What bothers me is why were a bunch of demons from the book of Zeref gathering to eradicate the council if they didn't have everything they needed. It makes no sense to me…" He trailed off confused as he held his chin in deep thought.

"I can answer that…." She trailed off as she looked away almost guiltily and gritting her teeth in anger. "She said that was simply a ploy to expose me as a spy among them. She said that because they didn't have the specific requirement that they did not need to overtake the council as of yet, that their sole purpose was to out me as a traitor and have me killed…or whatever else that bitch planned." She shivered at just the thought of her words as Porlyusica applied a healing crème and she yelped in pain before gripping the woman's hand to push her away.

"No. I actually want you to do something for me please Porlyusica. I need you to rip away the skin around the wound. I want the branding off of me so I can put my Fairy Tail emblem back there. I just know it's going to look horrible if I leave it the way it is."

The pink medic gaped slightly before clucking her tongue at the black haired woman, "Are you crazy child? Do you realize how back that is going to hurt? We're not just talking about dead skin here. All of your nerves around the wound are still intact. You are going to scream."

Riley simply chuckled lightly before nodding, "Yeah I want you to do this. I can take it so don't worry about me. I've been through worse trust me."

Porlyusica simply sighed before nodding and walking away for a moment as Makarov spoke, his arms crossed in confusion, "Since we have a moment before she returns I would like to know something. If she had known you were a spy when you infiltrated the guild and simply wanted to out you from the beginning why didn't she? It makes no sense to me as to why she would let you go that long unnoticed so to speak."

Riley remained quiet as she looked away in disgust, her hands shaking with anger before Doranbolt spoke for her, "From what I heard on the recording lacrima, towards the end her personal views on humans changed slightly. She said she wanted to-"

"Shut up! Don't you say another word or I swear to god I'll kill you right now! I'd rather not relive her words…" Riley cut him off suddenly, rage shining in her eyes as she glared at him.

"They're your family Riley they deserve to know just how much danger you were in…" He responded softly.

"They do not. All they need to know is I'm safe and leave it at that. I mean it, do not say another word." She replied harshly as Porlyusica walked back in holding a few things that had Riley's heart pounding and her mind beginning to rethink her request.

"Fine." Was all the man responded with before looking away.

"It's okay son I think I understand. I am very thankful she is back safe and sound." Makarov said seriously before the old woman began.

Riley screamed as expected but held her body rigid in an attempt to control herself while the woman above her began tearing the flesh away from her wound. God did it her the girl but she just shut her eyes in an attempt to drown it out.

"I told you this would hurt you stubborn girl." Porlyusica said matter of fact as her most recent tear had Riley nearly off the table in pain.

"Fuck!" She screamed loudly as her vision became faded. She winced and squirmed in an attempt to get at least a little more comfortable but she only managed to make it worse, screaming again as the strength faded from her body. Seconds later she was unconscious and Erza and Cana were shouting in unison.

"Riley! Hey Riley are you alright?!"

"Relax ladies, the liquid I put over the wound first was a sedative to help her get through this. She will wake up in a couple of hours. I wasn't going to be able to work with her screaming or I would have killed the child. She always was a handful."

"Doranbolt, I have a question." Erza spoke with her tone serious as she stared him down.

"What is it?"

"How did you not know Riley was the second spy? If you had stopped here to erase our memories then you would have known that Riley wasn't at the guild."

He sighed before responding, "I didn't think she was there. I had assumed she was on another job entirely but when I received a report about another wizard infiltrating the guild who was described exactly like her then I caught on. My hunch was later proven true when the council received her warning. Once I knew for sure I had a party ready quickly to get them both out of there."

"Why didn't you get them both out when you had the suspicion?" Cana asked curiously as she also looked to him.

"Because unfortunately we hadn't gotten their entire plan uncovered yet so I needed them to stay in for a while longer. Rest assured once we had all the information we needed to raid their guild hall we were moving. It was difficult, the hall moved locations constantly so before I actually pinned down the most current location it was a little late arriving. By the time I had gotten there Riley had already taken out half the guild on her own. This girl is ridiculously strong."

"Yet even with her strength she was no match for these guys. We are up against a very large enemy who has gone off the grid and we don't know when they will surface again. We need to be vigilant." Makarov spoke somberly as he watched Porlyusica begin re-bandaging Riley stomach.

"I have a hard time believing that she had that much trouble against these bastards. This is Riley we're talking about! Her Valkyrie magic is lost magic for god's sake!" Cana shouted angrily before Doranbolt spoke again.

"I understand your frustration but when I arrived and saw the guild was half destroyed I also saw that Freya barely had a scratch on her. These are demons from the book of Zeref after all. A human can't simply go toe to toe with one like you seem to think."

It was Erza who spoke this time as she furrowed her brows, "And if she had been there for five years that was more than enough time for them to get a thorough look into her powers and magical ability. I'm honestly shocked she managed to even take half the guild down with such a disadvantage. I mean I knew my sister was strong but I didn't realize she had grown that strong…"

"Yeah I know right? Plus when she wakes up I want to know how the hell she managed to eat the Jupiter blast and send it back at them. That should have been impossible." The brunette spoke calmly before the pink haired woman interrupted.

"That is the best I can do given the damage she sustained. When it fully heals she will have massive scarring and I'm not sure even the guild emblem will be enough to cover it this time. Regardless make sure she takes this twice a day for two weeks to help speed up the healing process. If that is all I will be taking my leave now. I can't stand humans."

"Thank you Porlyusica." The old man responded gratefully before the woman nodded sharply and walked out of the tent; leaving everyone else to look to Riley with sorrowful eyes and guilt in their hearts for forgetting someone so important to them.

"Master…why did you do it?" Cana asked softly as she looked to the old man.

Makarov sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before responding. "A few years ago, Erza came to us injured as you recall. She didn't really speak to anyone but you and I both knew who she was right away because of Riley. When Gildarts showed up a year or so later and asked about her it shocked us all. I had asked you to remain quiet about it because I wanted them to meet of their own will and time. I wanted it to mean more than just telling her and having her sit around waiting for Riley to return. Naturally when she found out what we had been keeping from her she became angry and ran off.

"It took three of us to calm her down and by the time she did that she was so heartbroken that I hurt me just watching it. You all were hurting badly and I can't stand to see my children in pain…so I asked Doranbolt to erase her existence from everyone's memory."

"But Master why not just erase that day? Why did you have to erase her completely?" the armor clad mage asked almost desperately.

"Because if it had just been that day then there was a chance that before Riley returned, someone would eventually bring her up again and we would be in the same predicament. I wanted to save you all the pain of going through that a second time."

"I should have known it would come to bite me in the ass one day. Back when she was younger we went on a job to one of the recently abandoned towers to search for any leads but we came up dry. Riley had been so upset that day and she wondered if she would ever find Erza alive. It broke my heart to see her like that so when we got back to the council building I replaced her memory with one of taking down Vulcans in the mountains." Doranbolt said guiltily as he looked down in shame.

"So that was the job she went on alone. I always wondered why she would leave me behind to go fight Vulcans. Now I understand." Cana responded matter of fact before it was Erza's turn to speak.

"I love you guys like family but could you please stop talking like I'm not even here…"

Cana laughed nervously before apologizing and looking back to Riley. "Just what did she go through on that job…?"

"When she took it, the request was for a decade quest. I figured it would be an arduous one but I didn't think it would be so dangerous. Regardless I knew Riley was strong enough to handle it. I knew she would return to us one day." Makarov spoke from across the tent as she sat for the first time since they had entered.

The room grew silent for a long while before the crimson mage spoke quietly, "I still can't believe she survived all those years ago…I could have sworn she had died that night. It broke my heart when I watched her fall…"

"By all rights she should have died that night but something kept her going. Or someone I should say. She was so determined to find you and save you that you gave her the strength she needed to keep fighting. Don't get me wrong though, when I found her she was all but dead and we even lost her a couple of times while Porlyusica tried to fix her up, but she kept hanging on. Your sister is very strong Erza; you should be proud of her."

The armored mage smiled brightly as tears fell from her eye before Cana interjected as well, "Plus you two are so alike it's kind of scary. Even for being apart all these years I see you in her, right down to your magic."

"What do you mean?" The amber eyed girl asked quizzically as she raised an eyebrow.

"She uses requip magic as well. She doesn't requip armor or anything like you do but she is extremely skilled with weapons. While you use your requip to both attack and defend, she uses it solely for attacking. Her requip is slightly different though. Instead of requipping to different weapons she only has two swords that she can literally break down and turn into a whole new weapon. It's amazing really…" The brunette trailed off with a smile on her face as Erza stared at her in awe before her eyes drifted to Riley.

"Wow, I didn't know that. We really are alike…" She chuckled lightly before Cana spoke again, this time her voice almost teasing as she turned to the younger man in the room.

"So Doranbolt…you got feelings for her huh?" Her smirk was obvious to even Makarov who couldn't see her face and the man in question blushed a bright red.

"I…uh…" He trailed off before sighing, "That obvious huh?"

"Totally man. You gotta work on your game." She laughed at him and all he could do was return it with a smile before standing.

"I should be getting back to the council. Please tell her I said goodbye when she wakes up. I'll be back every now and then to see her but she needs you guys right now…" He paused before looking to the girl on the table before his gaze traveled back to each person in the room. "She doesn't want you to know because she doesn't want you to worry about her but…it wasn't just her life that was in danger back in that guild…I don't think anything happened to her but I can't tell you for certain that nothing did. I doubt she will talk about it but I thought you guys should know…" He finished before nodding to each and then walking out, leaving them each to consider the worst in their own minds.

"Those bastards…" Cana growled before slamming her fist into the table.

"I'm sure she will tell us eventually…" Erza said quietly as she looked away.

"Oh she's gonna tell me even if I have to beat it out of her." The brunette snapped angrily before getting up and charging out as she spoke of needing a drink.

"Riley…" The red head said somberly as she placed a hand on her sister's head before a hand came to rest on her shoulders.

"Let us just be thankful to have her back with us. Now let's leave her to rest. When she wakes up she will be aggravated and I think we all need a drink if we want to deal with her temper." He laughed lightly before motioning for her to follow him from the tent.

"So is she alright?" Mira spoke as soon as they emerged, worry etched into her tones.

"She will be just fine she just needs some rest." The old man spoke before walking off somewhere and leaving the few people standing around to talk amongst themselves.

"So is she really your sister Erza?" Natsu asked excitedly before adding, "If she is I bet she is crazy strong! Man I wanna fight her!"

"Hate to say it kid but you would get yourself killed if you challenged her." Cana smirked at him as she gulped down her drink.

"Is she really alright? She looked pretty beat up?" Lucy asked hesitantly as she cast a sorrowful glance at the armored mage.

"How come you never told us you had a sister Erza?" Gray asked as he approached from off in the distance, Elfman following behind as her muttered about her being a real man by taking on a dark guild.

The crimsonette glared slightly as she responded, "I see you guys were eavesdropping…yeah she's my sister Natsu. I haven't seen her in over ten years but I would recognize her anywhere. Now that my memory has returned that is. Lucy you don't need to worry. She will be alright she just needs to heal is all. When she wakes up you can all officially meet her. And Gray, as I said earlier I had lost my memory of her so I didn't know I had a sister until just recently. "

"How did you guys get separated in the first place?" Mira asked from behind her as she came to stand beside Lucy.

"When I was very young our village was attacked and our parents were killed. She tried to protect me while I got away but ended up getting herself hurt and I thought she had died."

"I'm so sorry to hear that…" the takeover mage said apologetically as she placed a supportive hand on Erza's shoulder.

"Don't be sorry Mira. She's here now and that's all that matters. Now let's give her some space and get ourselves patched up and get started on rebuilding our guild. Riley will be awake in a couple of hours." The red head spoke lightly before she walked off, motioning for everyone to follow as they let their new and old friend get some much needed rest.

* * *

 **Okay! What did you all think! Review for me! xD the next chapter should be up soon! Until then.**

 **Regards,**

 **dark**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the late update I have been very sick the last week or so but I am better and getting back to writing! This chapter is a short one but I have a reason. I would like all of your input on whether to add a dream in as the next chapter. It will be about what Riley refuses to talk about! O.o BUT i need to know what my readers want! So leave a comment on what you would like to see in the next chapter and I shal do it! If you all want me to skip the dream and go right on to the next part let me know! As always please review! Emjoy!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you two are sisters?" Natsu questioned confusingly as a puzzled look appeared on his face.

"Are you really that slow Flame for Brains? Yes, as they've said multiple times already, they're sisters. IF you actually paid attention for once you would know that." Gray snapped back aggravated as he placed his head in the palm of his hand.

Lucy laughed lightly before nodding in agreement, "He's right Natsu you really need to learn to listen better."

"I think he listens just fine when it comes to you Lucy. He always ignores you!" Shouted happy from the air as he fluttered around the room amused.

"What was that cat?!" the blonde shouted angrily in response as Riley laughed at all of them before wincing slightly.

"Man you guys sure are a riot to watch. I wish the guild was this entertaining when I joined! Back then all I had to occupy me was Cana, Freed, and Laxus. They were the only ones who would spar with me because everyone else was too scared to take me on." The black haired wizard spoke lightly as she looked from mage to mage before speaking again. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Wow! Does that mean Laxus wasn't always a dick?" The pinkette spoke almost in awe as he scooted closer.

"No he's always been a dick. That will never change and I hope I'm there the day he gets taken down from his high horse."

Cana and Mira both glared at nothing in particular before the takeover mage spoke, "Laxus refused to help us with Phantom Lord. He didn't seem to care about his family or comrades at all…"

Riley stiffened almost instantly and looked to the white mage. "He did? That bastard actually refused to help you guys?" She paused for a second before her hands balled into fists and continued, "I didn't think he would go so far as to refuse to help his own guild mates. He's stooped to a new low then. I'll have to kick his ass then." She finished lightly, trying to bring the mood back up within the room as everyone slipped into angered slumps.

"You can beat Laxus?" Gray asked a bit surprised as he sat down next to the sisters before Cana reminded him about his lack of clothes.

"Well I could only just match him back when I took the S-Class trials five years ago but now I could probably beat him. Laxus has always been very strong but I made it my goal to beat him one day. If I wasn't injured right now I honestly think I would beat him in a fight. After all he hasn't seen me fight for the last five years. He has no idea what I am capable of now." She smirked evilly before Natsu chimed in.

"No way! I don't believe you. Laxus is a contender for Fairy Tales strongest wizard. I can't picture you beating him. Plus that's my job!"

"Natsu you've never even seen her fight, how do you know she can't do it? Her magic power is scary. Why do you think no one wanted to fight her back then?" Cana asked almost exasperated as she shook her head in amusement.

"It is true though. Laxus is incredibly strong and no one here aside from Cana knows how she fights. It is a little hard to believe someone your size could go up against him." Mira spoke lightly with a smile on her face before setting a hand on her shoulder. "But we can save that show for a later date; right now you need to focus on recovering so you get back to work."

"Mira's right Riley. You were badly injured so before you even think about moving from that bed you better be healed." Erza chimed in after the takeover mage, her eyes serious as she crossed her arms. "You may be stronger than me but right now you're not so listen to me for a change. It's my turn to help you."

Riley smiled in return before nodding and then grimacing as the red head held out the medicine for her to take. The older requip mage gulped audibly before taking it from Erza. "This stuff was bad enough the last time I had to take it….I can still taste the horrible aftertaste in my mouth." She complained slightly before taking a deep breath and gulping the drink down in seconds.

She coughed multiple times as she held out the cup to anyone who would take it before holding her stomach in pain. "Yep…tastes like shit…" she stuttered weakly as she laughed before laying back down.

* * *

"Alright we're off! Take care of Riley Cana we will be back in a few days!" Shouted Erza happily as her, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy stood at the entrance to the guild. They had recently been given spa passes from Loke in thanks for saving him and they were all excited to go have some fun.

"Yeah don't worry Erza I got this." The brunette replied amused as she placed a hand on Riley's head that was looking in another direction with aggravation in her eyes. It had only been a week and she still wasn't able to do much more then sit and take up space. Going with them was next to impossible so all the steel eyes mage could do was watch her sister walk out again. This time thought Riley was sure she would come back.

"Don't be such a spoil sport Riley. In a week or so you should be able to move around freely but until then you are under my care so listen to me or I'll tickle you to death." Cana smirked as she spoke while the four mages left off on their adventure.

"You can't do that Cana. Tickling me to death would involve you killing me which Master would not approve of. Plus you love me too much to cause me any more pain." Riley responded snarkily as she shot the card user a smirk.

"I hate it when you out smart me…" She grumbled as a glare was cast towards the requip mage.

"Yeah but you love me so it's okay."

"Yeah but it won't stop me from pulling the elder card on you. I told you that you would drive me to drink kid and that's exactly what you did." Cana laughed as she stood and offered Riley a hand.

"No I didn't do anything. You picked up the habit of your own free will. Don't go blaming me for it."

"Oh shut up you know I was kidding. Now let's get back to the room so I can change that dressing."

"Oh yeah I have yet to hear a 'Thank you Riley, this hotel room is really great while the guild hall is being rebuilt'. Is that too much to ask?" Riley spoke with a smirk on her face as Cana growled and smacked the back of her head.

"Just shut the hell up and get on my back so I can carry you before I leave you here to starve."

"Hey not cool Cana! You know I love food how can you threaten my life like that?"

"I don't know how you do it kid. You've been eating your weight in spicy food since I met you but you don't gain an ounce. What's your secret?" The brunette joked as Riley carefully climbed onto her back before they were walking down the streets of Magnolia.

"I don't know I never really worried about that kind of thing. When we were small Erza and I would be outside all day everyday just running and playing. She always had a sweet tooth while I enjoyed spicy food instead. If it has cake in it that girl will eat it. If anything you should be asking her how she does it instead of me. Cakes are a lot more fattening than hot stuff." Riley smirked from behind her as memories floated through her mind from her past.

"Yeah now that you mention it Erza goes crazy over cakes. I've never seen you eat anything sweet either."

"Yep that sounds about right. Erza got the sweet tooth from our mother while I got the love for spicy foods from our father. If you want to stay on our good sides just give us our favorite food and you're golden."

Cana laughed as they walked into their hotel room, "I'll make sure to remember that. Now stand still while I re move the tape so you can lie down."

Riley did as told but winced with every movement as Cana undid the wrappings around her. When that was done she was finally able to lie down so the brunette could clean and redress the wound on her stomach.

"Wow they really did a number on you back in that guild. Same spot and everything." Cana did her best to keep her voice light but she didn't do a very good job at it because Riley spoke next.

"I'm fine Cana don't worry about it. I'm alive aren't I?"

"Yeah barely thanks to Doranbolt. If he hadn't stepped in…who knows what would have happened to you…"

"Hey don't go getting all mushy on me now. I'm alive and back and that's all that matters."

Cana glared down at the girl before her as she applied unneeded pressure to Riley's stomach.

"Ow fuck! What was that for?!" The requip mage shouted angrily as Cana growled again.

"For not taking into consideration our feelings. You may be able to just brush it off like it was nothing Riley but I can't! You almost died, again! I swear one day you're going to actually die and even then you're just going to play it off like 'well shit…oh well' and the rest of us will be left behind to grieve your loss and forever hate you for being so carefree." The brunette shouted back as she let up on the pressure so she could apply the peroxide to clean Riley's wound.

"That's what this is about? My lack of fear?"

"Yes! When are you going to admit that having fear is okay once in a while? You've always been fearless Riley and that scares the shit out of me."

"Yeah well I hate to break it to you but I was scared every day when I was undercover. I know what fear feels like Cana and I don't like it. I was terrified on more than one occasion and I would rather not feel that helpless again if I can help it." Riley looked away as Cana walked away to go get fresh wrappings and ointment.

"What happened in there Riley? Doranbolt said that-"

"Doranbolt said? What did he say? I swear to god the next time I see that moron I'll kill him." Riley cut her off angrily as she glared at the woman before her.

"Hey don't go blaming your boyfriend for your problems. He was just trying to help you. You need support from your family and friends Riley you can't always do everything alone."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

Cana laughed, "Yeah, okay Riley. Whatever you say."

"I'm serious he's not….he's not anything to me. What did he tell you?"

"Now that's just plane mean. The poor man is practically in love with you and you brush him off like that? Harsh girlie. He didn't say anything specific, all he said was that it wasn't just your life that was in danger….what the hell did he mean by that?"

"Hey don't go hating on me because you can't get a man." Riley smirked before yelping as Cana glared and pressed down on the wound.

"Answer my question."

"I'd rather not."

"Dammit Riley! You used to tell me everything and now I'm lucky if I a facial expression out of you. You've changed."

"I haven't changed Cana. I had to live the last five years guarding my thoughts, emotions, and words or I would have been killed. It's going to take some time to return to normal so just give me some time." Riley answered as she stared out the window but her head swung back when she felt tears hitting her bare skin.

Cana knelt beside her with tears in her eyes and sorrow in her voice as she spoke, "I should have been there to protect you Riley…you're always doing something that I can't help you with. How am I supposed to me your older sister if you are always out of my reach?"

"Cana I…" Riley trailed off not knowing how to respond as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Cana you don't need to protect me anymore. I'm not a helpless little girl like I used to be. I mean yes I'm a little helpless right now but that's beside the point. I'm saying that you don't need to worry anymore. I'm not gonna die anytime soon and I don't plan on leaving you again so you can relax. What happened over the last five years was stressful for me and it will only make you feel worse if you make me tell you. Please just trust me when I say I'm fine."

Cana cried lightly into the sheets of the bed before Riley pressed the gauze to her wound as she sat up, "Plus I was always the one protecting you remember?" She smirked as she lifted the brunettes head to look at her. "You're my best friend Cana please don't cry."

The card mage simply sniffled a little before nodding slightly and offering a sad smile in return.

"Wanna take a bath? Those always calmed you down." Riley smiled this time as she stood carefully; motioning for the other woman to follow.

"Yeah a bath sounds good right now. But put some plastic over your wound so the water doesn't get in it." Cana wiped her eyes before doing just that and moments later they were both in the hot water.

"Ahhhhh." They both said in unison before laughing together.

"I missed baths like this." The steel eyed mage spoke relaxed as she kept one hand over her wound and the other resting on the side of the tub.

"That's because my sexy ass wasn't there." The brunette smirked from across the water before her eyes traveled across Riley's form. "Hey that's a pretty nasty scar. What happened? How did you get it?" She asked cautiously as she moved closer to her friend; placing her fingers against Riley's skin.

The requip mage knew what she was talking about immediately. It was the scar that ran from her right collar bone to her left hip bone. It was rough and deep on the ends while the middle was shallow and almost non-existent. Riley shivered when Cana touched it but replied none the less, "That was from the first time I challenged the number two seat. I told you he nearly killed me. Took me three months to recover from it."

"Ah...and this one?" Cana motioned to the scar on Riley's wrist as she lifted it from the porcelain. "It looks like….bite marks…" the brunette trailed off almost in disbelief as her eyes shot to Riley's. "Jesus Riley."

"Yep. Hurt like a bitch. Would rather not explain how I got that…" Her response was short, clipped, and almost embarrassed as Cana had to describe it. Getting a closer look at the younger mage, she could see multiple marks similar in shape and size all over her. She wanted to ask about them but the stiffness that Riley now had showed that she really didn't want to talk about it.

She will tell me when she's ready…..I hope…. She thought to herself before moving onto the next scar. For a while they sat in the hot water, Cana asking how she got which scars and Riley explaining to her before coldness settled over them both, signaling their time to get out.

Once dressed and in bed Cana smiled at Riley before walking to her own bed as she spoke through the darkness, "I'm glad you're back safe Riley, I missed you."

"I miss you too Cana…." The requip mage replied softly before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Okay that's then end of the chapter! As I said in the beginning I apologize for it being so short but don't forget to tell me your answers to write the dream or not. :) I look forward to pleasing all of my readers! Until next time!**

 **Regards,**

 **dark**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay all I would like to apologize for such a late update. Everything happened ll at once what with the new semester and being sick and just all around stress that comes with being an adult . I am very sorry for not posting this sooner but I was also having a hard time deciding how this chapter would go and in the end I wound up asking my older sister for help xD so this chapter was written by both me and my older sister so we hope you enjoy this new chapter! As with any story of course there are bound to be people who do not like this coming chapter and that is fine. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion but I do hope that this update goes well. HOWEVER, this chapter has been given a new rating. This chapter will be for mature audiences only due to content but please enjoy and as always leave a review telling me that it sucked or that it was awesome. I love seeing all of my reviews and I will do my best to keep my readers happy! now without further adieu, here is chapter 17! ENJOY!**

* * *

Riley walked through the halls quietly, her footfalls silent as she made her way to the southern wing of the guild in an attempt to uncover some of the secrets hidden within the guild. The air was cold and had an almost ominous feel to it as she moved and that feeling alone had a shiver of trepidation spreading over her skin like wildfire. Freya had long since gone to what Riley could assume was bed since she had been absent for a while which allowed the spy to roam the guild peacefully. Just the thought of eyes that red was enough make her heart pound with fear.

The guild itself was still alight with people and action, some choosing to spend their free time training or just talking amongst themselves and if Riley didn't know that every person there was someone needing to be erased, she would have guessed them to be a normal guild. She knew better than to let her guard down around them though. It was bad enough that she was sent on this job but having a Mage like Freya around only made things more difficult. She had eyes like a hawk that seemed to always be watching Riley's every move.

The steel eyed Mage crept on, making sure to stay quiet and unnoticed as she went and after a few moments another corridor came before her. She had finally made it to the southern wing and could now snoop in secret. With a triumphant smirk on her face Riley walked, passing many locked doors before coming to a stop at massive double doors that just screamed at her to open them. Not being able to resist her curiosity she gently pushed and they swung noisily open and for a second she thought she had been caught. It was so loud it made her freeze on instinct and not even dare to breathe. When nothing popped out at her or attacked her she took it as a sign to move forward and inside she went.

She only made it a few steps into the great room before she stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening with shock and her blood running cold. What lay before her were rows upon rows of tubes with a teal liquid in them and in a few there were what looked to be people. "Oh shit." Was all she could manage to say to herself as she slowly crept closer. Placing her hand on the glass she could feel the cold travel through her and anger welled up within her. _These bastards_... _how could they do this to human beings?_ She thought as her hands balled into fists. Whatever it was that this guild was planning needed to be stopped at once before they hurt anyone else.

A sudden noise at the far end of the room made Riley jump and her heart to pound so fast she was sure it would burst from her chest at any moment. She froze instantly in her tracks as she strained her ears to hear anything else; the silence seeming to grow loud all of a sudden from the fear coursing through her. When footsteps soon echoed off to her left motion returned to her quickly as she side stepped to hide in a corner by the door. It wouldn't hide her for long and if someone walked past the first tube they would surely see her. The requip Mage simply prayed that they stayed where they were. When the footsteps continued closer to her though she realized that luck was just not on her side at that moment. She needed to get out and get out fast or risk her life even further. She pressed herself harder into the wall in her corner, holding her breath to keep from making noise as her pulse pounded in her ears. The steps stopped only a few feet from her and she could hear the sound of even breathing as she hid, waiting for whoever it was to leave so she could escape. Moments later the steps retreated and a door sounded off on the far side, leaving Riley in complete silence. She dared not move just yet though, she was not stupid enough to fall for the old 'pretend to leave while waiting for her to move' trick so she stayed motionless for a while, making sure to keep her breathing silent and her heart as calm as she could get it. After what seemed like forever of standing frozen stiff she finally risked relaxing her muscles enough to take a step forward. When no alarms sounded she breathed a quick sigh of relief before she moved quickly and silently back to the door in which she came, casting a quick glance back at the contents of the room; making sure to commit everything to memory for use further down the road. Once back out in the hall she slid the door home softly, hoping that she slower she moved the quieter it would be. Again she was wrong and again she had a mini heart attack as she froze and waited for anything to happen. When nothing did she closed her eyes and sent a silent thank you up to whoever it was watching over her and turned back to head towards the main guild hall. She had no sooner made it ten steps before the presence of someone joined her. It came fast and it came so suddenly that Riley had no time to even think to react before her head smashed into the wall to her right. She grunted before sliding to the floor as unconsciousness claimed her.

* * *

Pain was the first thing to come back to her as she mused from the blackness, fear quickly following behind as she stiffened. Her eyes darted open and she frantically looked around her but her eyes were met with darkness and eerie silence as she struggled to move. Each movement she made had agony shooting through her skull and she could feel the dried blood on the side of her head. Wincing slightly she cursed out loud before immobility finally cascaded down on her. Her arms were tied somewhere above her and her feet were hanging just barely off the ground. If the numbness and slight discomfort were anything to go by she had been there for a while after being caught. She pulled at her restraints in attempt to break free but the chains around her wrists made her feel weak and tired and she lost strength soon after. Her feet were free but the weariness went all the way down her body and it seemed that even stretching her legs proved to be difficult. Craning her neck upwards to try and see anything was useless in darkness as thick as the room she was in. She couldn't even see her arm beside her head and that realization had fear coursing through her.

"Fuck me..." She whispered angrily as she flexed her fingers to attempt to keep feeling in them but needles of pain responded and she clenched her teeth.

"Crude words from a woman." A voice rang out from everywhere around her and Riley stiffened instinctively as her eyes searched the darkness even though she knew it was pointless.

"Who's there?" She retorted curtly before a presence washed over her. She couldn't see but her sixth sense had kicked in and she could feel a body moving closer even though no sound met her ears.

"The prey should not be speaking unless spoken to. Remember that well." This time the voice sounded so close Riley's skin prickled at it. Seconds later fingers skirted down the side of her head where she had been bleeding and the sudden touch had her jumping and freezing.

"Someone's frightened. You should be." The voice sounded amused and Riley furrowed her brows in confusion. It was female and it sounded familiar but not at the same time. Racking her brain for images and memories she tried to remember why she felt so familiar with this voice but nothing came to her except another shiver as the fingers lingered over the gash in her head. The requip Mage hissed in pain and moved her head away as best she could as she spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" Her voice was weak but she did her best to sound threatening in her position. Chuckling met her ears and the same hand that had been resting on her wound gripped her chin painfully as the woman before her spoke again.

"Who I am is of no importance to you. I am simply a guard entrusted to keep the southern wing free of snoops. I will give you one chance to explain why you were in that wing to begin with. If I like your answer I will make this as painless as possible. If not, I will ensure so much agony you will wish for death." The woman spoke and her voice was almost melodic, making Riley's head dizzy as she closed her eyes to try and focus.

"I'm not afraid of you lady. And what's the point of even answering your question when you plan on torturing me either way? You've given me nothing to look forward to so I have no incentive to answer you. Either way I will suffer." Steel eyes glared into the blackness before her and Riley growled and tried to free her chin from the iron grip.

"You are a brave soul I will give you that. You are correct though, I plan to torture you either way so I guess what I am suggesting, is that you do yourself a favor and comply for your own sake. I am feeling merciful today so I will offer a lesser punishment but you have one chance to take it. If you refuse you will not get a second chance. But fear not little one I will not kill you tonight. I have plans for you later on down the road." The voice was so close to her ear that Riley could feel the breath from the woman and hear the amusement in her tone. She was so close that it had Riley struggling to move with discomfort. Something about this woman screamed danger and the prisoner was sure she needed to get away if nothing else.

"I'm only going to say this once so please head my warning before I break out of these chains. You can let me go or I can kill you right here. It's your choice bitch. Or your funeral in this case." Riley was scared but she was determined not to show her weakness. If she revealed her hand then her bluff would be called and she would pay for it dearly. She just had to hope she sounded threatening enough to scare this woman off.

As fate would have it though, the woman simply laughed aloud, the sound of it sending a shiver down Riley's spine before a hand locked around her throat. The pressure was sudden and strong and in seconds Riley was battling for breath and fighting to break the hold.

"That was your one chance wizard. I am going to enjoy this. It's been a while since someone as foolish as you decided to challenge me." The woman's breath was so close now Riley was sure we was inches from her face.

"What can I s-say, I'm def-iant by...nature." She choked back haughtily as she steeled herself for the first hit but it didn't come in the form she had expected. Physical attacks she could anticipate and be ready for, mental ones not so much and when the first wave of pain shot through her head she clenched her jaw and scrunched her eyes closed to fight it. It stayed constant for a moment before the agony ramped up and moved from her skull to her gut and she couldn't hold back the grunt of pain that escaped her. It felt as though someone were taking her organs and crushing them in their hands and it was enough to bring tears to her eyes but still she fought. Again the pain escalated and moved, this time affecting her left leg in its entirety. Slowly her muscles felt like they were being ripped apart and she could swear that a knife was grating against her bones. She screamed then, moving her leg on instinct but she felt no outward damage. She was breathing hard by the time it switched to her right arm and again she screamed

"Your screams are like music to my ears little one. So pained when I haven't even touched you yet. That is my ability, I can make you feel pain that isn't there. It feels so real doesn't it?" Amusement reached her ears and Riley's eyes widened.

 _It's all in my mind? What kind of magic is this?_ She thought shocked as another wave of pain washed over her body. Unlike before it filled her completely, starting off agonizing before tapering off little by little until she was sweating and shaking; struggling to get air into her lungs.

"Have you decided to answer me? I can make the pain stop you know. It doesn't have to hurt." Her tone changed and Riley could only stiffen in response as a finger lifted her chin up to face the darkness.

"Heh...this is nothing lady. I've gone through more pain than this. You won't break me with cheap tricks like that." Riley smirked at her captor through the blackness and brought her leg up fast in an effort to turn the tables. Her movements were slow but she still caught the woman off guard as her knee collided with skin and a grunt met her ears. Footsteps staggered sideways and Riley took her opportunity to bring her right leg in for a weakened roundhouse kick but the woman saw this one coming and stopped her leg with what seemed like ease, holding her leg as an iron grip wrapped around it.

"That was unwise and you will regret it. There is something I forgot to mention about me. I can turn your imaginary pain into reality and break your bones with just my mind..." She trailed off even as a crack sounded in the quiet room and Riley's scream rode the air. The pain raced up her leg and stopped at her knee but the requip Mage knew right away that her entire tibia and fibula were broken. Tears of pain streamed down her cheeks and she clenched her teeth against another scream as she balled her hands into fists, digging her nails into her skin in an attempt to distract her from the agony in her right limb.

"I will ask you but once more. If you still refuse to speak then I will assume you like the pain and I shall keep going. I will no longer ask you anything and instead just enjoy your pain." Her tone had dropped and its iciness had Riley's blood going cold and her throat feeling like it was on fire. It was all she could do to keep from screaming, let alone speak to this woman and Riley had a sneaking suspicion that whether she answered or not was no longer important. Her fears were confirmed when her leg was released to fall limply back beside her left as agony washed white hot through her. Seconds later a fist met with her stomach and again she grunted but remained silent, focusing instead on her rage and willpower to keep her strong.

"So be it..." Was all she heard before a featherlight touch skittered across her bare stomach, sending a shiver up her spine. Seconds later a hand gripped her hip and the other turned her head to the side, exposing her neck and gash and causing Riley's heart to skip a beat in fear. She struggled to break the grips but the woman had the upper hand and was not afraid of abusing it. The captive closed her eyes tightly as trepidation washed over her. She didn't know what to expect but whatever it was she knew it wouldn't be good. She was met with soft words in her ear, the tone mixed with amusement as the woman spoke, "this is going to be fun." Before Riley felt her tongue glide along the side of her head, lapping at the blood that had dried there, sending little needles of pain into her head on contact. The requip Mage groaned in pain as she soon felt fresh blood drip down.

"My saliva has an anticoagulant in it so I can have you bleed when ever I want you to."

"I swear I'll kill you. You're sick and insane and so help me when I get free you are going to wish you had never met me." Riley spat back, seething rage in her tone and steel in her glare as she ground her teeth.

"I think you are confused little one. It is you who will wish you had never met me. Not the other way around." Was all that met her ears before the grip on her hip moved to pull her closer by the front of her jeans and in that instant absolute fear washed over her. An amused huff sounded before her as the tongue that had been licking at the blood moved down her neck to rest over her pulse. Seconds later teeth sank into her flesh and pain erupted white hot throughout her body, a scream coming from her as she struggled to remove the intrusion in her neck. Not long after the pain began did it slowly morph into a low and rising tide of pleasure and before she knew it her scream had turned into a muffled groan before she bit her lip to keep silent.

"Your blood tastes like strength and determination. It seems you have been fighting your entire life. For your family maybe? Or should I say for your one living sister?" The voice was back to her ear and the hands that still held her head and pants remained still.

Riley could only stiffen with shock before words met her once again, "I am also able to see your memories and past from your life blood. By sacrificing moments of my own life to view yours I am able to witness everything you went through."

"What the hell kind of magic is that?!" Shouted an angry and frightened requip Mage realized just what it entailed in its entirety. That meant this woman would know instantly that she was a spy sent to infiltrate. Riley was as good as dead and tears of anger welled in her eyes.

"If you're going to kill me just get it over with."

"Oh what's the rush? We're just getting started. I want to hear you scream some more. I already told you little one, I have no intentions of killing you tonight. I have plans for you remember?" The woman sounded mocking as her finger hooked under the front of Riley's jeans, causing the black Mage to stiffen and stop breathing altogether. "Let's start off with a bang shall we?" The woman spoke with a smirk and before Riley could even think about a retort, she felt a sudden sting on her stomach. Seconds later another at her left flank followed by more ripping through her jeans. After a moment semi deep cuts marred her skin and blood was slowly sinking into the fabric as she clenched her teeth.

"You bleed rather slow. I will have to kick things up a notch if I want to have fun."

"I apologize I'm not bleeding fast enough for you. Allow me to hang my head in shame and call dishonor on my family." Riley spat back sarcastically before a deep gash appeared to the left of her belly button and she hissed back the pain as she glared daggers into the darkness, now thankful that she couldn't see anything.

"Still lively enough for sarcasm are we?" The woman growled lightly before a punch buried itself in Riley's gut. The steel eyed Mage grunted but otherwise remained silent. Only when fingers pulled at the gash in her skin did Riley finally begin screaming. It felt as though her skin was being pulled off and pain racked her body.

"Ah that's better!" The captor licked the blood from her fingers in satisfaction before leaning down to lick at the gash on Riley's stomach. It burned and the requip Mage hissed and ground her teeth to keep from making noise but couldn't hold back a groan when a wave of heat flashed over her. Just as quickly as it came on it was gone and Riley was left dumbfounded as to what it was but before she could begin to process the sensation another wave took her by surprise, this time resonating at the core of her being where her injury was and radiating outward in pulses of warmth that had her relaxing unconsciously.

A triumphant chuckle brought her back to reality, snapping her away from her hazy thoughts as the woman spoke, "all humans react the same way. No one can resist me. The heat should have started by now. I'll give you this wizard, you have much more self control than I had anticipated. I will have to work harder."

Riley simply huffed and took in deep breaths to try and calm her heart and focus on breathing before she replied almost tiredly. "Just what is the point of all of this? Why go through all this trouble if you're not going to kill me. I find it hard to believe that this is all because you have a crush on me. Sorry to disappoint you lady but I don't do girls." The requip Mage knew immediately that she would regret what she had just said but she was not one to pass up a chance to be a bitch. Before she suffered she smirked at her small victory of finding a way to push this woman's annoyance button. When a growl met her ears and a fist grabbed the front of her shirt Riley laughed aloud, "oh I'm sorry did I hit a nerve? You're not the only one with a sharp tongue bitch."

"I like you Valkyrie. You will prove useful in my experiment. Until then though I shall enjoy breaking your spirit by showing you just how my tongue feels. Sharp doesn't even begin to describe it."

That sentence alone had the breath catching in Riley's throat and a tidal wave of dread washing over her. This woman radiated a calm and serious danger that had alarms sounding in the requip mage's mind that things were about to take a turn for the worse.

No sooner had the though registered did Riley feel fingers creeping up her shirt, leaving an icy heat that had shivers cascading down her spine. She dared not breathe for fear of moving them further on her skin as they brushed the bottom of her breast before circling around her side. "What you don't seem to understand little one..." The woman trailed off with a smirk on her lips as she leaned in close to the requip mage's ear before continuing, "I don't need a reason. I am a demon and you just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and you will pay for your mistake. Man, woman, it makes no difference to me so long as I get to hear screams." She nipped at the bottom of her prisoner's ear as her nails dug deep into Riley's side, drawing yet more drops of blood from her already battered body.

The requip Mage winced and sucked in a hiss of pain she felt heat replace the prick on her ear and seconds later drift down her neck, sending a white hot flash through her entire body. By the time the wave ebbed it was all she could do to hold back a small moan. Riley was not one to break under any kind of pressure but the waves of heat that washed over her with every breath were enough to have her resolve struggling to stay in tact and that realization was enough to cause rage to take over for a moment. Riley moved with new purpose and her new found strength surprised not only her but her captor as well.

In one swift movement she bit down as hard as she could on the woman's neck and instantly the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. A sharp Yelp rode the air before Riley was moving again, this time bringing her good knee up to collide with the woman's chin. Teeth clicked shut painfully and before she had time to react the requip Mage was in motion once more. As the captor staggered back Riley took the opportunity to kick out as hard and as fast as she could in a last ditch effort to put some distance between the two. Her foot caught right under the woman's nose and there was an awful crunch before Riley could hear the faint drops of blood hit the floor. Seconds later there was an audible thud a few feet in front of her then silence and after a moment of not even breathing, did the steel eyed Mage finally let out a sigh of relief.

Her injured leg protested every movement and had tears welling in her eyes before she stomped them down with a determined grimace as she began to twist and turn her wrists in the chains. It would hurt and she would bleed ever more but if she could slip her hands through them she would be free and right then that's all that mattered to the requip wizard. Gritting her teeth with each urgent motion, Riley soon began to feel not only blood dripping down her left wrist but the cuff slipping ever so slowly over her hand. After another moment and one final tug her hand dropped free and Riley yelled slightly before biting her lip to keep quiet. Bringing her now bloody free hand up she gave the other cuff a helping push and seconds later there was a slipping sound and then she was free.

The ground came up fast and before Riley could move her body to protect it against any further pain she landed on her bad leg before collapsing forward, a scream echoing through the room so loudly it rang in her ears. Agony flowed white hot through her and she was groaning and cursing as she grabbed her right leg; tears streaming down her cheeks. Seconds passed and it was all Riley could do to stop her screaming as she gasped to get air into her lungs and calm her erratic heart. The pain pulsed in tune with the rhythm of her heart and she could even feel it in her ears. Ringing was all she could hear and darkness was all she could see but still she fought to get out of her prison; painfully dragging herself along the wall towards what she hoped was the door. She could feel the slight cool breeze of fresh air from under the opening to the room and for a second Riley actually thought she was going to get away but as always fate had a cruel plan for the requip Mage as shuffling met her ears.

Out of nowhere a hand clamped down over her right leg and the scream that erupted from Riley was ear splitting and pain filled. Seconds later another hand clenched around her throat and suddenly just finding enough air to breath was all she could manage to do. Even in the blackened room Riley could soon feel the darkness seeping in from the corners of her eyes and panic flooded her. Her hands went to pry the restriction weakly but the requip Mage was no longer strong enough to fight. The last attack she had in her was getting out and now that she was free it was as if the strength was draining right out of her along with her blood as it trickled from everywhere.

An angered growl met her ears and the grip on her throat tightened to the point of gasping and Riley was almost certain that this would be it. She would die here. Seconds later after the grip tightened though did it loosen around her neck and allow her to take pained gulps of air in. In the midst of struggling for air, Riley didn't notice the weight drop onto her until a warm body was pressed up against her and the breath that was at her ear was so close she could almost feel the woman's lips on her skin.

"You're out of tricks now little one. I commend you for drawing blood. Not many people have had the honor of saying that. But I am a demon and it will take a lot more than that to take me down. You however..." Her voice trailed off and Riley never even saw the hit coming. There was no rush of air, no shifting of weight to signify an attack, but pain soon exploded on the left side of her head and stars danced on her vision and her head throbbed in time with her leg and Riley felt like her entire body was one big bruise.

The requip Mage couldn't have said anything even if she'd wanted to for the pain simply overwhelmed anything and everything. She couldn't hear, she couldn't speak, and even her movements seemed laggy and even weaker than before. As the stars danced before her Riley let out a groan of pain before the hand on her leg vanished and before she knew it, that same hand was resting on her forehead. Seconds later her mind went fuzzy and dizziness began to take over; the last thing the steel eyed wizard remembered was the faint sound of fabric moving and cold hand trailing down her stomach to her pants.

* * *

When consciousness began to surface once again multiple sensations were washing over Riley in waves and it took a moment before her mind registered anything. There was pain of course, from her broken leg and gashes no doubt. Not to mention her head felt like it was going to explode any second. The air had suddenly grown icy; goosebumps racing across her flesh only to signify her sudden lack of clothing. The cement was cold against her back and the darkness was thick enough to hide shadows. She groaned as pain shot through her leg and she looked around. Like always she could see nothing but blackness and hear nothing aside from her own breathing and her pulse pounding in her ears. _Stay calm Riley! You need to relax and think!_ She thought angrily as a tremor of fear raced down her spine. She needed to take stock of her injuries if she wanted any hope of fighting back. Taking a deep but pained breath in, the requip Mage made account for all her aches and pains. Her head pounded like it was about to explode. Her right leg was useless and just thinking about it had agony racing through her body. Her skin was cold and her clothes were absent; that realization alone was enough to have a breath hitching in her throat. The bite marks still bled slowly and her wrists were very raw from yanking her hands free. They were once again bound somewhere above her head but she could feel the trickle of fresh blood not to mention the stiffness the already dried blood caused.

Her gut hurt from the punch earlier and smaller cuts and bruises she could feel if she concentrated enough. Her left leg was movable but had long ago gone numb so all the felt were pins and needles up and down. Riley looked around in hopes of finding at least some form of light to see by, even if only a crack. Sadly as she frantically searched her hopes died only to be replaced by fear as she heard chuckling from somewhere behind her.

"You are stubborn wizard. You and I both know you have nothing left to fight with so why not just give up. I already told you I wasn't going to kill you." The woman paused as she came closer and Riley could practically feel her presence on her left. Seconds later fingers ran along her rib cage, sending little flashes of heat where they touched and a shiver to run down her spine. "What I have planned for you is simple. If I intend on using your body later on down the road for my experiment then I will need to know everything about you. I need to know your strengths and weaknesses. I need to know how much pain you can take before you pass out. I need to know how you react to pain and pleasure and see which one gets me better results. In order for me to fully look into your mind I need to know how much of one emotion you can take before your thoughts become jumbled and your mind becomes hazy. Relax wizard, you're going to be here a while." Here was another laugh before Riley felt breath at her ear. "Now are you going to react to pleasure or pain? I for one cannot wait to find out." The words were arrogant and amused and for an instant the melodic ring to the woman's voice had Riley involuntarily relaxing.

Before the requip wizard could steel herself for what was to come, the fingers that had been running along her ribs riffed upwards to skim the bottom of her breast and Riley stiffened and stopped breathing altogether for fear that even a slight movement would cause the hand to move further upwards. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel a cold sweat break out across her skin as the fingers circled her breast before circling over the nipple. She shivered and let out a shocked gasp before beginning to squirm. This woman was getting way too close way too fast and Riley was praying that this was all just a sick joke. To her disappointment though it was not and before she knew it the woman's hand grabbed her left breast completely, squeezing lightly at first before squeezing harder. Riley could take the pain for what seemed like forever with her grip slowly getting tighter and tighter but when it became too painful she let out another gasp of pain and then sucked in a breath.

The woman repeated the process on her right breast before her touch moved up to caress Riley's neck. Her touch was feather light and as she ran her fingers up and down the requip wizard's neck, Riley couldn't help the gasps that left her mouth. Each stroke had heat surging through her body like wildfire and for the life of her she could not hold them in. The touch drifted to the right side of her neck and this time Riley was able to hold it in. The right side of her neck seemed to take it better and for one reason or another the heat did not come forth, giving the chained woman some hope. Silence met her ears and she was wondering what was going to come next when the woman moved her hand back to the left side, slowly dragging it up towards the bottom of Riley's ear. Again heat surged through her but she kept quiet, instead her head moving automatically, scrunching her neck tighter to move away from the attacking fingers.

"It seems the left side of your body is more sensitive than your right. Interesting. You're body responds favorably to this." The woman said as she stroked down the side of her captive's neck once more, eliciting more gasps and slightly labored breathing. "It also seems that your body responds better to pleasure than it does to pain. It seems that if I want to control you, pleasure will work far better than bodily harm." To emphasize her point the woman bent down and gently blew up the side of Riley's neck where her fingers were only moments before. This time the reaction that greeted the woman's ears was a slight groan and a tremor through her victim's body. Smirking to herself the woman pressed on, this time running her tongue where breath just was, her teeth grazing skin as she went. A soft moan escaped Riley's mouth and heat seared her insides. Her breaths were coming in ragged pants and the longer the woman licked and nipped, the hotter the fire within got until the heat began radiating through her entire body, stopping only at the core of her person. If this kept up Riley was not sure how much more she could take before things got more awkward than they already were. The last thing the requip Mage needed was to be turned on by this freak of a woman. If Cana found out she was this weak to a little attention to her neck then she would never live it down. Yet it was as if her body had a mind of its own, reacting in a way that disagreed completely with her mind but didn't seem to care. The pleasure that washed over her was enough to drive her mad. The bites worked their way up to just below her ear and this time the moan Riley let out was not soft. It was loud and drawn out and a tremor went through her to match as the heat within her ramped up a notch.

A chuckle vibrated against her skin and that only seemed to add to the sensation, bringing another moan from the requip Mage before the hand that had kept hold of her head slowly began creeping down the other side of her neck to graze over her collar bones and between her breasts. Riley's vision flashed white and breathing had suddenly become more difficult. Between the lips at her throat and the soft touch of the woman's hand, Riley was dangerously close to losing it. As the woman worked though the captive could feel the light buzz from within her head. It was faint but there none the less and Riley was able to focus enough to lock her thoughts down and grit her teeth to keep from making any more noise. This woman wanted to crack her resolve and break her defenses and Riley was scared that she would eventually do it. _This bitch is going to have to work for it. I'm not giving in that easily...no matter how disgustingly good it feels I have to maintain my resolve._ She thought to herself as doubt began to creep in and the woman's hand began to move down and wrap around the side of her body before gliding softly over her right hip to pause just below her belly button. Riley stiffened automatically and sucked in sharp breath as the heat that had been washing over her in rapid waves suddenly slowed to an almost painful wave of fire that seared its way both up her stomach to flash through her head, and down between her legs and finally stop at her toes. The woman stopped biting Riley's neck long enough to run her hand along her lower abdomen again but this time to pay attention to the reaction she was given.

The hand that traveled up around Riley's belly button and back down to run between her pelvic bones had the pleasure building to quickly that Riley was beginning to see white flashes in her vision. The heat raced through her in painfully long waves and moans rang in the air before the woman chuckled. "This reaction is different from the previous ones. More animalistic if I had to put a word to it. The pleasure you're feeling right now is so basic to your body that it's almost instinct to react this way. Your mind still stays locked tight though so it seems that you can handle quite a bit without breaking." Riley couldn't even utter a response in fear that her voice would betray her. All she could do was grit her teeth and try to hold back her moans. The hand hovering dangerously close to the most sensitive part of her suddenly disappeared and Riley couldn't tell wether she wanted to sigh in relief or grumble in frustration. Before she could even think the woman gripped her chin and forced the requip Mage to look at her captor. Riley was met with eyes that glowed a crystalline blue that had her heart skipping a beat. She was almost mesmerized by the beauty of them but deep within the beautiful irises, Riley could see amusement and evil and it chilled her to the bone. Without giving her victim time to think, the woman leaned down and placed her lips on Riley's. The requip Mage stiffened again and squirmed, trying to move her head but the grip on her chin had her held firmly in place. Seconds later the lips that had claimed her own were gone and a voice was meeting her ears. "You humans are very intriguing. One thing brings pleasure while another only contempt and discomfort. Your lips are soft wizard and you taste very sweet."

Riley was breathing hard, sweat covering her body and tremors running up and down chaotically. She wasn't sure she could even speak at that moment in time. The physical touches she could withstand but the kiss made her vision to go blurry and her head to feel light. The woman's lips were soft and had Riley actually liked females she would have probably enjoyed it. A small part of her did enjoy it actually, but her self control was still strong enough to stamp out any feelings other than disgust. The grip on her chin was light and Riley couldn't stop her head from lolling to the side as she tried to fight through the dizziness. Whatever this woman was doing to her was not normal. She was not supposed to make Riley feel light headed with just a kiss. She was not supposed to be able to put her mind into chaos with the melodic tones of her voice. Riley knew there was something wrong but she could not do anything to stop it.

Making a satisfied noise the woman bent down and kissed Riley again, this time her lips more persistent and rough as she ran her tongue along her bottom lip. At this point the dizziness was enough to make thinking difficult and Riley's head spun dangerously as the hand moved back down her stomach to rest just above her most sensitive area. The heat that washed through her had a gasp escaping her, giving the woman enough of an opening to take advantage over their kiss and Riley could soon feel the softness of her tongue on her own. A groan escaped the requip Mage as all thought seemed to disappear, leaving only sensations in their place. Riley could barely breathe let alone think. All she could do was feel and react and when the woman's hand finally dipped down between her legs Riley's body gave a slight convulse before a heat so hot it had her moaning into the woman's mouth flashed through her. Riley could feel the smirk the woman made against her lips as the fingers at her core ran gently over her bud, sending shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her.

The woman's fingers circled playfully around Riley's clit before pressing ever so slightly, bringing not only a moan from the requip Mage, but a shudder as well. When the moan escaped her though the woman released her lips and went back to nipping her neck; causing another type of sound to come from the wizard. It was animalistic and low in pitch and the sound was strong enough that the woman could feel it through Riley's skin. Her breathing had become erratic and labored and her body felt hot to the touch and seconds later the woman was able to feel a wetness from between her captives legs. Using the pleasure the wizard was feeling as a distraction, the woman probed into her mind. Riley's defenses were weakened but still strong enough to keep her out if only just.

Riley couldn't breathe. All she felt was heat within her and anger from not being able to resist what her body seemed to be craving so badly. The flashes came faster with the woman's lips at her throat and the fingers at her core and Riley's vision flashed white yet again before returning to blackness. If this kept up Riley would sure explode and she wasn't sure if she even wanted it to stop. Her mind was hazy and her body was trembling with the building of pleasure within her that when the woman stuck one finger into her opening, Riley arched her back instinctively and let out a silent scream as her breathing caught in her throat. In and out. Fast and slow. With each move the requip Mage could feel the band winding painfully tight and her vision begin to tunnel, flashes of white appearing and disappearing in rhythm with the waves of heat. Another finger joined the first and Riley moaned again, the sensation from within her body seeming to cause everything else to fade away. All she could feel were the two fingers pumping in and out of her core and the woman's thumb played with her clit and teeth nipped at the pulse point at her throat. The heat coursed faster and Riley could swear that the heat became real instead of just in her mind. With each wave her body jerked and a moan escaped her. The pressure was building so fast that the requip Mage was sure she would break. Then everything did break, sending her body into a fit of convulsions as her vision whited out before her. She screamed that time, moans not seeming to be enough to express the pleasure she was feeling as stars danced in her vision. The woman's fingers pumped on and for too long Riley was drowning in the orgasm that had hit her that when the teeth sank into her neck a second washed over her and she was moaning and arching into the touches on her body. The woman smirked at Riley's neck and felt the barrier in her mind snap like a rubber band. As the wizard's body convulsed with her second orgasm the woman took the opportunity to storm into her mind. It was almost too easy for the woman to see every thought in Riley's mind. Pleasure was all around her and from the intrusion even the woman could feel it within her own body simply from invading Riley's mind. Along with feeling though came memories and thoughts that had been sent to the back of the requip mage's mind and in seconds the woman knew everything there was to know about her victim.

While Riley was distracted by the remnants of her orgasms the woman sat up, withdrawing her fingers completely before reaching behind her as she placed her other hand on Riley's forehead. A smirk played about the woman's features as her captive panted and let out little gasps every few seconds. This was too easy. Humans were too easy to break and this wizard was no different. She was stubborn and had unusually high self control that the woman actually had to put in effort to breach her mind, but once the barrier was shattered it was like taking candy from a baby. With her victim distracted by the after effects, the woman let out a dangerously low chuckle before plunging a knife into Riley's stomach.

The requip Mage screamed and in seconds all feelings aside from pain vanished so fast she was left wondering if they had ever been there in the first place.

Heat pooled beneath her and instantly she knew it was blood. The woman had stabbed her and every move Riley made sent agony through her and before she knew anything the blade was twisted and another wave of white hot pain ripped it's way through her. Another scream rode the air and seconds later Riley felt pricks in her neck and she immediately knew it was teeth. A pleasure strong enough to rival the pain flashed through her and the moan that escaped her next was a mixture of both.

"Your screams are like music to my ears little one. You are so easy to break. I was so caught up in the moment though that when I dove Ito your mind I only saw blurred images and vague thoughts." The woman paused and she leaned down to Riley's ear before continuing, "I will have to do that again so I can get a more clear picture in your mind. Fear not wizard, I am just getting started..." The voice trailed off even as Riley felt the hand reach for her neck once more to begin the entire humiliating process again.

* * *

"No!" Riley screamed as she jolted awake, a cold sweat drenching her clothes as her heart raced in her chest. Fear had encompassed her and alertness was second to that fear as she looked around her. There was darkness everywhere and for a second the requip Mage breathed a sigh of relief at the nightmare. "Just a dream..."

"Oh it's not a dream little one. That was just me toying with you. Nothing has even happened. Yet." The voice met her ears and Riley stiffened instinctively, her body beginning to tremble in horror as footsteps grew closer. "You see my ability is illusions. You cannot escape them and you cannot get out of them. All you can do is give in and let them take you. Now..." The woman trailed off as she drug a finger down Riley's stomach before stopping just above her jeans. "What happens next, you will be one hundred percent awake for..."

* * *

Riley shot up in bed, a scream dying on her lips as she frantically threw the blanket off of her to check for injuries. Pain twinged in her abdomen and for a second the requip Mage could not think. All she could do was hyperventilate and shake as she struggled to get a grip on her surroundings. Her body was covered in a cold sweat and her heart was pounding so fast that she was sure it was going to burst from her chest any second.

"Riley! Hey Riley calm down! It's me Cana!" A female voice met her ears as hands gripped her shoulders. On instinct Riley shouted again and shoved the hands away to keep searching herself for wounds. Her hands went to her right leg and when no pain met her she sighed. Seconds after relief hit her confusion set in on her face as her hands went back to her abdomen.

"My leg's not broken...but why do I have a wound here...?" She was mumbling to herself before the hands were back and Cana was shaking her.

"Riley!" The brunette shouted worriedly as her voice trembled slightly. "Riley you're scaring me."

Seconds of silence passed and Riley still struggled for air. Breathing had suddenly become a difficulty as her entire body trembled. After another moment though realization finally dawned on the steel eyed Mage and she stilled immediately, her eyes going to Cana's automatically. "Cana..." She stuttered as tears welled in her eyes.

"It's okay I'm here. You're safe now." The card user said soothingly as she hugged Riley, her arms wrapping around the girl tenderly as she scooted closer. "You're safe." She repeated a few more times before Riley gripped her shirt in an almost desperate embrace as sobs racked her body. Cana knew Riley was strong so to have the girl shaking and crying, she knew it must have been a bad dream. "It was just a dream Riley. You're safe here. We're in our room like always."

"No..." The requip Mage trailed off as she gripped Cana tighter. "It wasn't a dream...it was a memory...it just haunts me..." She shook as she cried and it was all Cana could do to keep herself from tearing up.

"No one is going to hurt you now honey. I'm here for you. You're safe..." She kept repeating herself but each time she said it Riley would stiffen ever so slightly before relaxing again and it was tearing at the brunette's heartstrings. From her position she was able to feel the racing of the younger wizard's heart and even Cana was worried it would soon explode. She rubbed her back for a while before Riley finally stopped shaking.

Instead of letting Cana go the requip Mage relaxed completely into her, leaning on her as she did her best to slow her breathing. They stayed like that for a while before Cana tried to move but Riley gripped her tighter and softly begged her not to go. Struggling to keep her voice steady Cana agreed and laid down instead, Riley still tightly wrapped in her arms as she continued to rub her back.

Riley stayed there for a while, her grip almost painful around Cana before sleep captured her again and her arms relaxed. With the requip Mage finally back asleep Cana took the opportunity to brush her hair from her eyes as he gaze traveled over her younger Mage. She had scars everywhere but the ones that bothered her the most were the bite marks. She pressed her fingers to the marks on Riley's neck before her hand went back to the requip mage's head.

"What the hell happened to you Riley...?" She asked quietly to herself as she noticed dried tears on Riley's cheeks. They were like a scar all there own and it had Cana's heart breaking in her chest.

"Don't worry...you're safe now..."

* * *

 **Okay tell me what you all thought and I will do my best to keep on top of updating regularly. I am afraid it will not be daily like it has been but I promise that this story will get finished! so until next time!**

 **Regards,**

 **Dark**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Okay guys we've finally reached the 100k word mark! I am so glad that you all are enjoying this story so far! It makes me happy! I know its been a while since the last update but things should be slowing down now thank god. So without further adue please enjoy this next chapter! You will all notice that This chapter didn't go to Erza and the group, but instead remained with Riley and Cana. There was a reason for this so don't fret. As always please leave a review for me! I love each and every review I receive so please leave one! Enjoy!**_

* * *

When sleep faded and consciousness took its place Riley could feel the heat of another person pressed up against her and stiffened instantly. She dared not open her eyes for fear of who she might see but when Cana's voice rang out before her the younger wizard relaxed almost as quickly as she had tensed up.

"It's okay Riley, I'm here and nothing is going to hurt you. Are you okay?" her tone was soft and Riley could hear the underlying worry mixed in with the assurance she tried to portray. The requip mage took a deep breath before finally opening her eyes to meet Cana's.

"Yeah I'm okay. Sorry you had to see me like that." Though she didn't mean to, Riley's response came off cold and detached as she untangled herself from the woman to stand up.

"You didn't seem okay last night Riley. Something happened that scared you shitless and for some reason that I can't seem to understand, you won't tell me what it is. When did you stop trusting me?" Her feelings were hurt now and Cana couldn't keep the anger from her words as she stood on the opposite side of the bed to stare Riley down. From where she stood she could see the scars that Riley's clothes could not cover and the pit in her stomach seemed to tighten further. From a distance this wizard seemed normal, almost perfect even, but up close Cana could see the damaged person she was trying to hide.

"You don't need to be strong in front of me Riley; I'm here to help you. What happened during that job?" The card mage almost pleaded as she began walking towards her best friend. Instantly Riley took two steps back and shook her head as she tried to wipe away the dried tears from her face. Seconds later her face was void of any emotion all together as she pressed her hand against the bandages on her stomach before wincing slightly.

"Being strong is the only way I can protect myself anymore. If you knew what had happened you would never let me out of your sight Cana. You would only worry and look at me with pity and I don't need pity." With that said Riley turned her back to Cana before opening the bathroom door.

"Riley wait let's talk about this. Don't shut me out dammit! Riley!" Cana was yelling now as she sprinted for the door but Riley closed and locked it before she could get there. "Riley open the door now! For fuck's sake Riley would you just listen to me for once?" The card mage slammed her fist into the wood but the door didn't move.

Riley grimaced with guilt but her body didn't move, instead she turned and placed a hand on the door and spoke, "I know you just want to help me Cana and I thank you for that I really do…but you can't help me with this. This is something I have to work through myself. I just need to be alone for a while." And with that Riley turned, stripped, and stepped under the scalding water in hopes of washing away her memories.

Cana growled to herself as she pounded on the door one more time before turning and sliding to the floor with her back resting up against the object keeping her from a woman whom she considered family. _Why can't you let me in Riley? Is it really so bad that you can't even confide in me? What has our relationship been for the last ten years? I thought we were like sisters…_ Her thoughts ran rampant as she waited and listened, her own heart seeming to beat just as fast as the water was falling.

On the other side of the door Riley did her best to keep her tears from falling but it seemed that no matter what she did they just wouldn't stop. The water was so hot it almost burned her but she felt so cold that she didn't care how hot it really was. All she wanted to do was turn back time and refuse the job when she had the chance. She should have never left the guild. She clenched her jaw as she slammed her fist into the wall of the shower, the tiles cracking under the force of the blow. The pain radiated through her body but she didn't seem to feel it. The only pain she felt was the agony of her memories and the wound in her abdomen.

The requip mage growled to herself as she hit the wall again, this time the hit reverberating right to her wound and she yelped before grabbing her stomach. Her legs seemed to give out from under her and she hit the floor with an audible thud, the water cascading over her like a shield she wished she had. She looked to the closed door for a moment before lifting her head up to the water, closing her eyes as she focused on the water rather than her inner demons. "I'm sorry Cana but you can't help me…no one can…the only thing that will help me is revenge…and when I see that bitch again…she is going to wish she had never met me…" her voice was a low hiss and her eyes hardened as she looked down at her stomach. Yes she would get her revenge or die trying. _I can't bring you into my troubles Cana…this is for your peace of mind as well as your safety._

The water had long since gone cold by the time Cana's voice drifted in from the other side of the door, drawing Riley from her thoughts in the process. "Hey, you still need to keep your wound bandaged…at least let me do that for you if nothing else Riley…please…"

Riley clenched her jaw against more tears but turned the water off and pulled herself to her feet. Blood had begun to flow from her wound but she didn't seem to notice as she unlocked the door to let the card wielder in. When she heard the click Cana opened the door to see her friend standing there with blood running down her right side and fresh tears welling in her eyes. It broke Cana's heart to see Riley this way and each time the requip mage refused to let her in seemed to plunge the knife deeper into her heart.

Without saying a word Cana stepped inside and enveloped the younger wizard in her arms, not caring that the blood and water from the shower was soaking into her clothes. All she wanted to do was comfort her friend and do her best to help in any way she could.

The second Cana wrapped her arms around Riley was the second that the black mage lost what little control over her emotions she had. She held onto the older mage for what seemed like dear life as her legs gave out and they crashed to the floor with Riley in Cana's lap. The card user said nothing as her best friend cried, just simply held her close and held back her own tears. Riley's body was cold to the touch but it wasn't her temperature that worried Cana, it was the wound in her side that had her speaking.

"It's okay Riley I think I understand now…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just know I'm here for you…I always will be. Right now though I need to bandage you up before you lose any more blood." Cana spoke softly as she rubbed the black mage's back. Riley had long ago gone silent and they just sat there in silence with Cana now soaked to the bone from Riley but she didn't care. All that mattered was Riley's safety and each second they wasted was time when they should have been taking care of her wound.

When no sound came from Riley Cana sat up straighter as she loosened her grip over the younger wizard. When Riley's body fell limp against her Cana stiffened with fear. "Riley are you okay? Riley? Riley!" Cana felt her forehead as she gripped the girl closer to her. Her forehead was burning hot and her wound was just as warm while the rest of her body was ice cold. "Shit! Riley! Hang in there Riley I'm gonna go get help!" She shouted frantically before setting the requip mage gently on the floor before sprinting for the door to get Makarov.

The second she left her room Mira had just stepped out of the room opposite with worry on her face. "Cana what's wrong? Is Riley-"she stopped speaking when the card user shook her head in sorrow before rushing past the takeover mage in an attempt to locate their guild master.

"Keep an eye on Riley Mira I need to go get Makarov! I don't know what happened!" seconds later she was gone and Mira rushed into their room with worry on her face. When she saw Riley on the floor she gasped and grabbed a towel to cover the woman before feeling her head. It was burning and her breathing was shallow. Mira did the only thing she could think of and sat down and rested Riley's head on her legs as she waited for Cana to return.

"Don't worry Riley you're going to be fine." She did her best to sound sure of herself but Mira wasn't sure of anything at that moment. They had all thought she was fine. Her wound had begun to heal and she hadn't been acting any different lately so what had changed in the last twenty-four hours?

Minutes later Cana came bursting back through the door with Makarov right behind and Bisca right behind to help in any way she could.

"What happened?" Makarov was at the black mage's side in seconds, with a hand on her Riley's forehead and his eyes going to the bloodstain on the towel that was covering her.

"I don't know. She wouldn't talk to me about it. She woke up screaming last night and freaking out about something. She was crying and shaking Master and I've never seen her cry. Ever. Something happened to her during her job but she refuses to talk to me about it. Then she locked herself in the bathroom and wouldn't come out for a while. When I managed to get in there she collapsed into my arms crying again and when she went silent I knew something was wrong. Please Master you need to help her." Cana was speaking as fast as she could as she knelt beside the old man as her eyes went to Mira whose eyes mirrored her worry.

Bisca took one look at the girl before she turned to look around the room. "She needs clothes. I'll go find some for her."

"She has clothes in the top drawer in the second dresser. Thank you Bisca." Cana responded quickly as she rubbed Riley's head to comfort herself.

"We need to get Porlyusica here immediately. Bisca clothes are not important right now Riley is running a dangerously high fever and if we don't get it down she will probably die. Your job is to get to Porlyusica as quickly as possible and bring her to me. Can you do that for me child?" His voice was strong and wise and Cana envied that he could act with such a clear head in this situation. She wanted to be that strong.

The emerald haired woman nodded quickly before sprinting from the room; leaving the three wizards to care for the woman lying unconscious on the floor. Makarov looked up to Mira with a serious face before turning to Cana. "We need to move the towel to get to the wound so I can see what's wrong. Go get another two towels to cover her chest and hips so we can at least try to stem the bleeding before she loses too much."

Cana was gone and back within seconds and the old man stepped out of the room to let the two women work. When the master was gone Mira wrapped the first towel around Riley's chest while Cana wrapped the other around her hips like a skirt. With the black mage's stomach now bare Mira and Cana could see the infection and both gasped. "Oh god Riley!"

"It's alright Cana, everything will be fine." The takeover mage rested a hand on the card user's shaking one before her eyes drifted back to Riley. The first thing she noticed was the scars and bite marks. "She must have been very strong do endure what she did in that guild. Dark guilds thrive on torture and control and most that join end up dead. She's gonna be fine Cana you need to have faith in that if nothing else. You know her better than anyone so you should know how strong she is. I just met her and I can feel and see her strength. Have hope."

Cana was silent for a while before she looked from Riley to Mira and back again. "I thought I knew her better than anyone…but I'm not so sure anymore. Even after what happened last night…when she woke up she pushed me away and refuses to tell me anything. She doesn't trust me enough to confide in me…"

"That's not true Cana. Riley trusts you with her life. She trusts you more than anyone, even her own blood sister. I'm sure there is a good reason why she wants to keep whatever it is to herself. Riley loves you Cana." Mira spoke softly before Makarov spoke from the doorway.

"She is right child. Riley trusts you more than she trusts anyone. Give yourself more credit than that." His voice was strong and unwavering as he walked up and knelt beside the two women. He looked to the wound before sighing, "It's infected badly. How did it get so bad? She was fine yesterday. I don't understand."

"If she trusted me like you all say she does then she would have told me what was bothering her. She would have confided in me whatever it was that happened. She didn't though…she is distant and cold towards me and hides behind the bullshit excuse that she is doing it for my own good and my own peace of mind." Cana snapped angrily before the door swung open and Porlyusica walked in with purpose.

"Don't be so overdramatic child. Now all of you move aside and let me work. Makarov you are to wait outside." The woman's voice was sharp and to the point as she knelt beside the downed mage. Sighing, the old man nodded and looked to Cana and Mira before he spoke, his voice serious as he headed for the door.

"Keep an eye on her. Make sure she comes through alive. The last thing we need is to have to tell Erza that her older sister is dead when they all get back."

"You need not worry Makarov, she will not die. Not while I'm here anyway." The pink haired woman responded automatically and all Cana and Mira could do was nod before the door closed behind him. Looking from Riley to Cana and back again, Porlyusica sighed and shook her head. "Leave it to this girl to get herself into trouble and end up in a situation like this. I swear I've been healing you since you were seven years old. When will you learn?" She was talking to Riley knowing full well she would not get a response but Cana spoke up, drawing her attention from the unconscious mage.

"Do you really think she will be alright?" Her voice was worried but having this woman here seemed to calm her slightly.

"Fear not child I will not let her die, even if she is a pain in my ass."

It was Mira's turn to speak as she looked from Riley to Porlyusica and back again, "You've known her that long? How did you two come to meet?"

"That is a very long story child. Once I patch her up again I would be glad to tell it but right now I am going to need a bucket of warm water, some fresh towels, and I will need to see the clothes she was wearing most recently." As if a switch was flicked the woman had gone from sarcastic to serious and Cana was taken aback by the sudden change in her demeanor.

While Mira went to get water and towels Cana collected Riley's clothes from the bathroom floor and headed back the older woman's side. "These are the clothes she was wearing up until about an hour ago." The card user dropped them next to Porlyusica before sitting back and watching as she went to work.

The old woman moved quickly, from checking Riley's temperature to placing a wet cloth over her forehead before using another to clean the wound. It was infected that was for sure, but the pink haired woman couldn't understand how it had become so infected so quickly. She knew this guild and all its members and none of them would neglect something as serious as this. She looked to Cana who was silently crying as Mira sat beside her with arm on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

 _This woman is too attached to Riley to let anything happen to her. I can assume she did what she was told to clean it and she doesn't seem like the type to forget…so how did this happen?_ She thought gravely as she moved her hand to hover over the wound. It was giving off a heat she had never felt before. She furrowed her eye brows in confusion before reaching into her bag to pull out a clear liquid. Placing a little on a fresh towel she placed it over Riley's wound and expected to see bubbling or a reaction of any kind but nothing happened.

"I don't understand. This tells me there is no infection but I can clearly see that something is wrong here. "Porlyusica spoke aloud to no one in particular as she reached for the clothes that Cana had brought over. They were drenched in sweat and smelled almost sweet and immediately her confusion rose.

"Cana has Riley acting strangely lately? Has she been acting not as herself?"

Cana looked to Riley before nodding slowly. "Yeah she was acting weird since last night. Why?" The card user was confused as she scooted closer to the woman, Mira right beside her.

"Tell me child. How was she acting strange?"

Cana took a deep breath and began speaking, "It all started last night when we got back to our room. She had been quiet all day but I figured it was the effects of the medicine you had given her that made her tired. Once we got back here we both took a bath and she seemed fine aside from her being quiet.

"Her eyes were a little glossy but again I figured it was her medicine. When I brought up the subject of her scars and bite marks she clammed up even more. She would barely even look at me. When I pushed for her to tell me she got angry so I left it alone. After I got her bandaged and in bed I stayed up watching her as she slept. She tossed and turned all night, her face contorted in fear from what I could only assume was a nightmare but other than that and rushed breathing she seemed normal.

"I had fallen asleep while I watched her and when I heard the screaming I woke up instantly. Riley had shot up in bed and her wound was starting to bleed but she was hysterical. She didn't even recognize me at first. She tried pushing me away when I went to her and she was saying something about a broken leg and then she started checking herself for other injuries. When she got to her stomach recognition finally registered to her and she looked at me. Her eyes were terrified and she was drenched in sweat and she was hyperventilating.

"She was crying and shaking and I hugged her and she just clung to me like a helpless little girl. I have never once seen her cry. I have never once seen her show fear but last night she was so scared it was painful to watch. Then when she finally fell back asleep in my arms I got a good look at her. She has scars everywhere. Deep scars. And bite marks, lots of them, everywhere. When she woke up and realized she had shown weakness she shut me out completely. She wouldn't even let me come near her. When she told me it was for my own good and my own peace of mind I called her out on it and said it was bullshit and she locked me out of the bathroom while she took a shower.

"After a while I finally got her to open the door and she was just standing there. She looked so fragile. She was soaked and her wound was bleeding but she didn't seem to notice. I took a step in a hugged her and she collapsed against me into tears again. When she wasn't answering I felt something was wrong. When I saw she was unconscious and ice cold aside from her head I rushed to get help and here you are. That's all I know."

While Cana explained what she knew Porlyusica had donned a pair of gloves and a scalpel. With one slice she opened the wound to get a better look and test her theory. There was a lot of scar tissue but beneath that the old woman could see something that didn't belong. It was deep and for a split second Porlyusica stiffened thinking it was a piece of metal or weapon but the deeper she delved the more she saw that it wasn't.

"Hey what are you doing?" Cana asked shocked as she looked from the old woman to Riley and back again. "Are you trying to gut her?!"

The old woman ignored the card user and instead grabbed the foreign object, pulling it from the fallen wizard quickly before placing a towel back onto the wound to stop the bleeding. In her hand lay a small crystalline stone, its shine tinged with red.

"What is that?" Mira and Cana asked together as they looked at it.

"It's a lacrima…it must have been what was causing her fever and her collapse. Humans aren't meant to hold a stone like this; it will eventually erode their insides. We caught this one in time though…why on earth is there a lacrima in her? Why didn't I catch it sooner?" the old woman was speaking to herself as she placed the stone in a small silver dish. When it hit the metal pan there was a beep as Porlyusica began stitching the wound closed again and all three woman froze instantly when Riley's voice came through a recording within the stone. There was no picture like most lacrima but the sound that was being emitted was clear as day.

"Go get Makarov now." Was all the woman said before turning the recording off. Cana was gone and back again in seconds, the guild master following behind with a confused look on his face. When he saw the lacrima he stiffened. "What is this girl doing with a recording lacrima in her body? What did you do?"

Makarov sighed and sat down before speaking, "I gave it to her when she left for the job. She was to record anything she could without getting caught. She had originally placed it in her pants pocket so I don't know how it ended up inside her."

"Why the hell did she have that?" Cana shouted as she glared daggers at the man before her.

"It was to help incriminate the guild. If we could get some solid evidence of what was going on we were going to have an easier time convicting. All wizards who had tried it before were killed before they could get them back to us."

"So you sent her to her death!" the card user shouted.

"No! I didn't send her to her death. I told very clearly before she left to dispose of the lacrima if things got dangerous. It looks like she planted it in her body to hide it and still get the evidence we needed. She went the extra mile for us and I should be grateful. She didn't have to…"

"Damn right she didn't have to!" Cana shouted again before taking a deep breath, "But that is who she is…she goes above and beyond what anyone expects of her…she always has. She was never the type to give up."

"She should be fine once her body gets a chance to begin healing now that the lacrima is gone. Her fever should be gone in an hour or so and I've sewn her back up. Keep an eye on her this time."

"Wait why did you ask me all that before? Why did you need her clothes?" Cana asked worriedly as she looked to Riley.

"I was preparing for a worst case scenario. If there had been an infection that my medicine couldn't counteract I would have needed her clothes to determine just what the toxin was. Luckily I didn't have to and it turned out to be the lacrima. As for you explaining what happened that was to help rule out depression and suicide. I have to look at all options here and they were all just precaution. There is no need to worry child."

The card user was quiet for a moment before the old woman spoke again, "I am curious as to what she had recorded. I turned it off so you could be here as well. I figured you as Guild Master would want to know."

"Yes. Thank you." Makarov replied before he took the lacrima and hit play.

Over the next hour they all listened to the information that had been recorded. The inner workings of the guild as well as crucial information on all top mages. It wasn't until a half hour later that they heard it. They heard all of it. Riley's attempt at stealth in an effort to get more proof for the council, her close call in the lab room, and her capture as well as all events afterward. All the curses, the screams, the arguing. Everything was played out through the recording and all anyone could think was that it was a damn good thing that there was no picture to go with it. Cana wasn't sure she could watch, just listening to the recording had her heart breaking again as well as rage welling within her.

Makarov could not think. He could not speak; he could not even look at anyone else in the room. All he could do was stare at the stone with tears of fury in his eyes and his hands balled into fists at his sides. After a few minutes Cana had listened to more than she ever wanted to. She was furious as well as worried for Riley as she reached for the lacrima.

"Turn that thing off I can't listen to anymore…" her voice was shaky and her anger almost palpable when Porlyusica picked up the lacrima before shaking her head solemnly.

"As painful it is to listen we owe it to her to hear her job out. Doranbolt told us what he heard from their lacrima but we have yet to hear anything relating to that. We need to see this thing through." Her voice was strained and there was anger in her eyes but she kept playing. Cana clenched her teeth and turned form them all with her hands in fists at her sides. Mira just sat opposite where Cana had been with a shocked look on her face and her hand covering her mouth. She said nothing and she did nothing. No one could do anything except listen on.

After a while of listening through Intel following what they had just heard, it came to the part where Doranbolt come into play. It was the last fight Riley had with the guild and just listening to it made them all think back to the previous fight. Cana was just about to throw the lacrima into the wall and storm out, tears streaming down her face but the recording changed. Instead of going the same route as the previous incident recorded Riley had managed to fight back and this time she had won. After that there were many explosions and they could hear when Doranbolt picked her up. From there on they all knew what happened so there was no need to listen any further.

The room was silent for a long while, no one daring to even breathe after the lacrima stopped playing. Cana couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, and couldn't think. All she could do was feel and what she felt was worse than anger or grief. It was emotions she had never before experienced and she didn't even know how to begin to explain them. She couldn't stay in the room any longer or she would go insane. In seconds she was out the door and slamming it on the rest of them before sprinting off.

"Cana! Cana wait!" Mira shouted after her leaving the older people and Riley behind.

"Makarov I-"

"Don't. Just leave it alone. I can't think right now. I need to go. Thank you for helping her."

"Did that really help though? I'm not so sure…"

The both took one more look at Riley before turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

Cana ran like her life depended on it. She ran until her legs gave out and her heart beast so fast she was sure it would burst in her chest. When she finally collapsed from exhaustion she had come to the sea shore and the moonlight glistened off the water like diamonds. On a normal night it would have been beautiful but all it made Cana think about was the lacrima and what they had all heard. She placed her face in her hands and doubled over as she screamed in frustration.

Moments later, when her voice was hoarse from screaming, Mira stopped beside her and they sat in silence for what seemed like forever until Cana managed to finally speak.

"She…she said it for my own good…I should have listened to her. Dammit!"

"Cana it's not your fault…" Mira said quietly as she placed her hand on the card user's shoulder.

"It might as well be!"

"Cana stop. What happened on her job has nothing to do with you. There is nothing any of us could have done anyway. I'm it could have been any one of us."

"Don't feed me that bullshit Mira you and I both heard the recording. Riley was targeted specifically. I can pretty much bet my life that if it had been anyone else they would have just been killed. Part of me wishes she had just killed Riley…"

"Cana how can you say that?" Mira's voice was sharp as she glared at the card user. "How can you want something like that? That's your best friend!"

"Oh come on Mira can you honestly say that if it had been you, you wouldn't want to die instead? You can say no as many times as you need to but I will call bullshit every time. Death is better than that."

"All I meant was that I don't understand how you can say that you rather Riley have died…it doesn't make any sense to me." The takeover mage spoke again, this time her voice soft as they both stared out into the ocean.

Cana stood abruptly and glared out at the sea as she spoke, "What's there to understand Mira. I can't be any clearer than I have been. After what I had to listen to, to the girl who has been my little sister for the better part of ten years get beaten, tortured, and all but raped, how can you not expect me to react this way. I wish I had never heard any of it. I wish I could take back all the things I said…I wish…God dammit I wish I had been strong enough to go with her on that job! I wish I had been there to watch out for her and prevent any of this from happening in the first place! "Cana hadn't intended to shout but by the time she had finished she was screaming at the water as tears streamed down her face.

The card user replayed her words in her head a few times before she sank to her knees and doubled over sick. "Jesus I can't even talk about it! It makes me sick just thinking about it. How am I supposed to look at her now Mira? What am I going to say when she wakes up and knows that we know what happened? She didn't want any of us to know and honestly I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to tell anyone either. I won't be able to look at her without hearing that recording in my head!"

Mira knelt down beside Cana and took her in her arms as she spoke, "You are going to do what we are all going to do, you're going to go on with your life and leave this day behind. Most importantly you are never going to breathe a word of this to Erza. If she found out I don't know what would happen. This day stays between you, Porlyusica, Makarov, and I. Just make sure you don't crack under the pressure. You need to be strong for Riley now Cana. This isn't about you, it's about her. Just make sure you don't tell Erza."

"Tell me what?" came a familiar voice from behind them. Cana and Mira both jumped and turned shocked as they watched Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Juvia walk up.

"Erza wh-what are you guys doing here?" Cana stuttered as she did her best to wipe away her tears. The requip mage raised an eye brow at both the women before her as she turned to tell the rest of them to leave.

"You guys go on and head back to the guild. I'm going to stay here and talk with Mira and Cana. I'll join you shortly."

"Okay but you better hurry up before Natsu eats all the food." Gray smirked as he shoved the pink hair back in the direction in which they came from.

"You got a problem with my appetite Popsicle!" The pink mage retorted as the rest of the woman tuned him out.

When it was just the three of them Erza walked up and stood at the water for a moment before speaking. "So what is it that I can't know?"

"What are you doing back so soon? You guys just left a few days ago." Mira asked curiously as she did her best to change the subject.

"We ran into a little problem with some people from my past. Everything is fine now so don't worry about it. The point is our vacation was cut short so we came back. Now don't change the subject. What is it you two are hiding from me?" The armor clad woman turned and stared them both down before her eyes began to wander. "Hey where is Riley? I figured she would be attached to your hip Cana. Even injured I know my sister would never sit still."

The two women were silent as they shared a look that had a sinking feeling in the red haired woman's stomach.

"Erza…Riley is…she was sick. Porlyusica came and did what she could. Riley is fine so don't worry about her. She just needs rest." Mira spoke while Cana did her best not to break down again and Erza knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Then if she is sick I need to see her to make sure she is alright. What was wrong? You sound like she died or something. You had me worried had to death." The red mage chuckled a little before walking past them towards the guild.

"It would have been better if she had actually died…" Cana spoke it to herself but it was heard by everyone. As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them. Her body tensed as she felt Erza walk back up behind her. She didn't need to see the armored mage to know she was angry. The rage was almost palpable.

"What was that? Did I really just hear you right?" Her tone was sharp and her eyes like stone as she crouched next to the card user. "It must be my hearing. For a second there I could have sworn you said that it would be better if she was dead. Now I know that you can't be talking about my sister. The woman who you also consider family. That would be ridiculous…right Cana?"

There was a heavy silence before Mira spoke, doing her best to break the ice that had grown over them all. "What she means is-"

"What I mean is what I just said. It would be better if Riley were dead." Cana said flatly as she glared at Mira then looked to Erza. "You don't want to hear it and I wish I could say I didn't mean it but I would be lying. You heard me right Erza…"

The red haired mage moved so fast Cana could barely keep up. One second she was sitting in the sand and the next she was flat on her back with a very angry requip mage glaring down at her. "I'm going to give you one chance to tell me you misspoke. One chance Cana."

The card user steeled herself and glared back up at the woman over her before responding almost coldly, "You heard me right. I have nothing to take back."

"How can you betray Riley like that? Are you even hearing yourself?" Erza yelled and before she could do anything other than yell, Mira had her in a tight grip and was pulling her off of Cana as Makarov walked up.

"That's enough! Cana you of all people should be more sympathetic after what we all just went through, not to mention what it's done to Riley. I'm disappointed in you. Mira thank you for being there to help but I need to speak with Erza so you and Cana can go." His voice was hollow and his eyes red but he hid his sorrow and rage behind a cup of beer to make an excuse for his eyes.

"Master you're not seriously going to tell her!"

"Cana is right Master. Think about the reaction Erza will give. This is not a good idea."

Erza growled and pulled free of the takeover mage's grip and walked up next to Makarov, "What the hell is going on here? Will someone please fill me in?"

"Master you can't do this." Cana pleaded.

"I have to Cana, this is her blood sister and she has a right to know…"

"Don't you dare tell her! This is your fault to begin with! If you had never sent her on that fucking job in the first place none of us would even be here!"

"Mira please take Cana back to the guild and do what you can to calm her down. I have to talk to Erza alone."

Mira nodded and grabbed hold of a struggling Cana and began walking off back in the direction of the guild hall and all anyone could hear were shouts and curses filled with pain and anger.

"Master…..what's going on?"

Makarov sighed heavily as he rubbed his eyes, "I have no idea how to even tell you…"

"Then don't tell her. You are the Master of this guild; it is your job to remain the leader figure that these children need. You are showing too much emotion on this subject. Yes it is very troubling and even enraging but you need to remain calm and go back to the guild with the other two girls. I will take Erza to Riley and tell her." Porlyusica spoke from behind him, causing him to spin on his heel and Erza to look up.

"I will go back to the guild but I will return with Cana and Mira after a while. She is going to need someone for support after what she about to experience. "

"That's fine but for now you are all too close to this so I will break the news to her. Erza come with me."

* * *

"Cana you need to stop. Drinking this much will only make you sick." Mira said quietly from the only chair in the hotel room. Cana had long since collapsed onto the bed chugging bottle after bottle as fast as she could. Makarov stood at window with his back to the two women as he stared out into the night. They had been in the room next to Mira's all night while Porlyusica took Erza into the empty room next to Cana and Riley's. It had been so quiet that each mage got lost in their thoughts and the screaming brought them all back to reality as each stopped breathing altogether.

There was a crash next door and cries in a mixture of anger and despair and each wizard in the room could feel the pain from where they sat. Cana did her best to close her eyes and chug the rest of her bottle while Mira looked away and did her best not to cry herself. Makarov stood motionless at the window but his heart was breaking for the two sisters. Cana was right, this had all been his fault and he didn't hold it against her for blaming him.

There was another crash and the door next to their room flew open and the door across the hall slammed shut. Still the cries and sobs carried all the way into their ears. Each sound raking their ear drums like nails on a chalk board. "We need to be there for her…" Mira spoke solemnly as she stood and pulled Cana off the bed and practically carried her to the door. Makarov walked quietly behind while Cana cried. When their door opened though it was as if the sound itself was enough to sober her in an instant. Behind the barrier would be Riley, and next to her Erza who was no doubt feeling just as broken as the rest of them.

Holding herself up with her own feet, the card user shakily grabbed the handle and turned. When the door swung open they said nothing as they slowly walked up next to their friend. She had stopped screaming but she was still crying and her eyes shut tight as her hands shook at her sides. Makarov took in the sight before him, closed his eyes, and turned to walk out the door, shutting it quietly behind him to give the girls some time alone.

The room was silent as each mage stared down at Riley, each caught up in their own thoughts. The mage of topic looked peaceful as she slept. She was fully dressed in a black half shirt to keep her stomach open like always and black sweat pants that stopped right at her hips. She had rolled onto her side so she was facing the three women, her face seeming to be the only part of her body that wasn't marred by scars.

"I can see them…the scars…I never noticed all of them before today…" The armored clad mage said almost blankly as her eyes roamed from scar to scar.

"Erza I…" Cana began but she fell silent seconds later, completely at a loss of what she could possibly say at that moment.

"I can see the bite marks too….dammit…" the red mage trailed off as fresh tears spilled over and she fell to her knees.

All Mira and Cana could do was place their hands on her shoulders and be there for her. After a while of silent tears Riley stirred and groaned as her hand went to her stomach automatically. She winced and rolled over onto her back and groaned again as she slowly opened her eyes. Cana Erza and Mira all stiffened at the sounds and movement as they watched Riley wake up.

When Riley's eyes opened the room was blurry and cast mostly in shadow. Somewhere in the room only one light was on, leaving the rest to darkness. The black mage winced as she did her best to sit up, her back to the visitors in her room. The normally acutely sensitive mage was none the wiser to the three women who stared at her from feet away.

"Fuck moving hurts…" she muttered to herself as she pulled herself to her feet slowly. As soon as she stood straight though her head got fuzzy and she felt dizzy. The room spun around her and it was all she could do to not pass out. Instead she sank back onto the bed and grabbed her head not entirely confident in her current ability to stand up. Sighing to herself Riley fell onto her back and hissed when her wound retaliated with a wave of pain through her body. It was when she looked around the room that her eyes fell on the three women before her.

Shock registered first, soon to be replaced with confusion. "Uh Hey guys. Why are you here? Erza shouldn't you be on vacation or something?" She paused before her eyes widened and she gasped as she shot straight up. Her stomach twinged and she groaned in pain but spoke anyway, "Don't tell me it's been a week! I didn't mean to sleep that long! Fuck why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Cana spoke calmly as she raised her eyebrow. She looked at Riley but all she could see were the horrible images that came to her mind. She tensed and fought the new wave of tears as Riley spoke.

"Remember what? The last thing I remember is us taking a bath and then going to bed. After that nothing. Why what happened?" Riley's tone went from confused to serious in seconds as she took a moment to really look at each mage. They all had tears in their eyes and dried streaks on their faces. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"You became sick Riley. You had a very high fever and you passed out. Porlyusica had to come tend to you. You had gotten an infection…" Cana spoke softly before trailing off.

"An infection? From what? You cleaned my wound daily and we never saw anything. Where did it come from?"

"Porlyusica had to cut your wound open again to remove the source of the infection…" Erza spoke this time as she watched Riley carefully, her voice shaky and cracking.

"Uh…okay? So what happened? Why was I sick? What did the old woman find? Why the hell did she have to cut deeper? What the hell!" Riley asked questions but her questions turned into aggravation at having to be bed ridden longer than expected. When no one answered her Riley snapped out of her own little world and looked to the women before her, "Hello? Anyone home in your heads? I asked what was causing the infection."

It was Mira who spoke this time because Cana and Erza could not speak. They were fighting tears and couldn't even look at the black mage. "Riley…Porlyusica removed this from your wound…" The takeover mage grabbed Riley's hand and placed the lacrima in it before stepping back to let the injured wizard understand what it was.

Moments passed as Riley looked down at the object in her hand, first with confusion then with each passing second her body stiffened and her eyes widened. Realization dawned on her so fast it left her head spinning and her heart racing. The hand that held the object began to shake and before long her eyes became blurry with tears. Moments passed and no one said anything so Riley did the only thing she knew how to do, played it off like nothing had happened.

"This is just something Makarov gave me to get Intel on the guild so the council could take them down. I don't know how it got in my body but I know I didn't put it there. The last I saw thing was when I tossed it in the river because they were getting too close and it would have blown my cover. That's all it is." The black mage held the lacrima tightly in her fist as she looked out the window.

"Riley…we know what it is…we know what happened…" Mira seemed to be the only one who could formulate words as the other two mage's could only look to Riley with watery eyes.

"What are you talking about Mira? I don't underst-"She stopped mid-sentence when she saw their faces again. Seconds later hey eyes widened and she dropped the lacrima, which hit the bed and bounced before landing on the floor. There was an audible click and seconds later the recorder started playing. Riley recognized her own voice and knew immediately that everything had been copied to record.

It was when she heard the screams from the lacrima that Riley moved, her actions so fast the others could barely follow her. Before anyone knew it the lacrima was crushed beneath the requip mage's feet. She was breathing hard and her body was shaking but she couldn't bring herself to turn back around. She was already looking weak enough as it was, she didn't need their pity to add salt to her wounds.

"It was nothing…don't worry about it." Was all Riley spoke as she looked out the window, her pain seemingly forgotten.

"It's not nothing Riley…" Cana started but Erza spoke up to add to what the card user was saying.

"You know as well as we do that it is far from nothing Riley."

"Just stop. It's over and done with. What happened is in the past where is going to stay. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just let it go Erza." Riley's voice was clipped and cold and even through the reflection in the window the armor clad mage could see the tears falling silently from her older sister.

"Riley please just talk to us. Trust us enough to confide in. You can't keep something like this to yourself, it will destroy you." Cana pleaded as she took a step closer to her friend before Riley's voice cut through everything.

"Destroy me? Don't you get it Cana, you can't destroy something that's already broken!"

There was movement and before Riley knew it, arms had wrapped around her from behind and she could feel a warm body against her. She stiffened visibly and stopped breathing altogether from the sudden intrusion to her personal space as her sister's voice echoed in her ears.

"It's okay to be scared sometimes. It's okay to need someone. You don't have to do everything alone Riley. After what you've been through I don't blame you for shutting us all out. Actually I understand completely. You didn't want us to worry about you. You didn't want to see your weakness because you know we've all always seen you as strong. I get it I do sister, but please, let us in and talk to us." Riley clenched her teeth as Erza spoke and let her head fall in what looked like shame.

"It's okay to be weak sometimes Riley…" Cana walked up and lifted Riley's chin so she could see her eyes. The normal grey had brightened to an almost silver color that the card user had never seen before. The eyes before her held so much stress and sorrow and anger and so many other emotions it made Cana cry more before she wrapped her arms around the older requip mage; her hand resting against the back of Riley's head to soothe her.

"Having a family means being able to rely on other people to be there for you when you need them. We're your family now Riley. Erza by blood, Cana by time spent with you and the rest of us by simply being lucky enough to have you as a guild member. Please don't shut us out because you think we won't be able to handle it. Let us make that decision." Mira spoke last as she walked up and wrapped her arms around all three wizards.

Hearing each of them talk only proved to make Riley cry harder and before she knew it her legs refused to support her anymore and she collapsed. But instead of falling to the ground, she was held up and supported as she was led back to the bed.

"Let us support you this time…" Erza said softly as she looked to Cana and then Mira. Both nodded and in one movement they laid Riley back down on the bed before lying down with her. After a while if silence while Riley cried it out Mira decided that the three of them needed some time to themselves so she quietly snuck out to go find her own sibling and tell him she loved him.

* * *

When Riley had finally drifted off to sleep she was cradled against Cana with Erza resting on her. The black mage was surrounded by the two people she loved most and she felt safe for once in a long time. The card user had her arm around Riley's head and the other holding her hand while the red magic user had her head at the crook of Riley's neck with her arm stretched across to hold her hand with Cana. When the older requip mage's breathing evened out the other two women were able to talk freely without fear of waking her up. It was Erza who spoke first, surprising Cana in the process.

"She may be my sister by blood but she loves you Cana. You were there for her when I wasn't and you know her better than anyone…even me. So…did you think it was this bad?" Her voice was so soft it might as well have been a whisper as she listened to the beat of her older sister's heart.

Cana sighed heavily and thought for a moment before responding. "Blood has nothing to do with it Erza. You had been taken from her. My bond with Riley is deep but the entire time she was with us, since the first day I met her; she never once stopped thinking about you. She never once stopped training and getting stronger. She never once forgot about you. She worked her ass off to make S-Class so she could take the harder jobs in hopes that one of them would lead her to you. Your bond goes much deeper than mine, blood or not. I'm not sure I know much about her anymore after what happened today."

There was silence for a while before the red mage spoke again, "What was she like when you first met her?"

Cana chuckled as she came back with an answer, "She was stubborn that's for sure. When her and Makarov walked through the door of the guild hall she collapsed and still insisted she was going to get up and go find you when she finally woke up."

Erza closed her eyes for a moment before images played over in her mind. "Yeah…the last time I saw her she had been run through with a sword…I thought she was dead for so long. It made my heart hurt just remembering her. Ever since I was born she was always protecting me. She would always take the fall for something I did. She would always take the blame and punishment so I didn't have to. And that night our village was raided she took the blade for me…she put her life on the line to save me but neither of us was strong enough. "

"When I first met her she was bandaged heavily but it didn't seem to affect her spirit in any way. If anything it made her stronger. As soon as she woke up her body let off a powerful magic and I knew she would be strong. When I told her I would protect her she laughed and every time we went on a mission it was her who was protecting me. "

Erza looked up to Cana when she asked her next question, "How did she even survive that night? I have tried to figure it out since I first saw her a week or so ago but for the life of me each conclusion I come to is her dying. She should be dead right now…"

"Makarov said that she was nearly dead when he found her in the forest. He later told me that she had actually died once Porlyusica worked to save her. Even when I met her she was still pretty weak but it didn't stop her from going forward. My only guess is her love for you and her drive to find you is what kept her alive…in a way, you saved her life Erza."

The red mage nodded quickly while tears welled in her eyes. She lay her head back down on Riley. As she listen to the rhythm of her sister's heart Erza let her eyes wander to the bandaged wound on Riley's stomach and anger rose quickly. Lifting her hand from on top of Cana's, she gently rested it over the white bandages now tinged red with blood. Even through the gauze she could feel the heat coming from it. If she concentrated hard enough she could even feel Riley's pulse from it.

"If there is one thing I know with certainty though, it's that Riley is by far the strongest woman I have ever met. After all she went through it is only fitting she would come out stronger. If it had been anyone else they probably would have killed themselves before the job even ended. Riley didn't and that shows strength none of us will ever understand. Cana spoke calmly as she looked to the woman asleep in her arms. She looked so peaceful while she slept that she almost looked like a child.

"When she sis sleeping she looks more like a fragile little girl rather than the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail. She looks so innocent…" The red mage smiled lightly when she looked to Riley's face before her eyes drifted to her neck. Moving the sleeping wizard's head gently to the side they both stared at the puncture marks with rage slowly growing in them both.

"I know one more thing for sure…Riley will want revenge…and if she doesn't get it I will. I will make sure that bitch pays for this." Cana growled lightly as her hard gaze met Erza's who nodded in agreement. When silence fell again both the card user and the younger requip mage settled back into their previous positions as their friend slept.

"Why didn't she tell us Cana?" the words were so soft the brunette wasn't sure she even heard right but when Erza's shaking hand resting over her and Riley's she didn't need to hear it again.

"I don't know…the only thing I can think of is that she didn't want this to happen. When she was arguing with me earlier she had said that she didn't want my pity. I can only assume but I think she was trying to keep her image of being strong. She didn't want to be seen as weak because then we would baby her. She was right if that is what it is. I'm not going to let her out of my sight from today onward. And if I can't be there then you need to stay with her. We need to protect her. She may be powerful but she is still damaged…we need to keep her from shattering."

Erza nodded in agreement before Riley stiffened beneath her. Both women froze and the red mage soon heard her sister's heart race in her chest and both could hear her breathing quicken. Sitting up, Erza looked down to Riley who seemed to be having a nightmare judging by the pained look on her face. Her body was drenched in sweat and she started tossing and turning in Cana's arms. They both looked to one another before they heard a whimper. Seconds later they heard Riley's sharp intake of breath before she bolted straight up; a scream riding the air as her form shook.

"Riley it's alright we're here for you." Erza said softly as she reached for her sister. Riley looked to the red mage before her before her eyes widened and she was batting the outstretched hand away and doing her best to scoot back. When she was stopped by Cana's body Riley froze again and they could both feel the wizard's fear. Riley's eyes were watering as she shouted to them both.

"No! Get away from me!" The black mage struggled to get out of Cana's embrace but the card user held her tightly in place while Erza gripped Riley's face to make her look at her.

"Riley! Hey it's me Erza! Calm down! You're just having a bad dream. I promise you are safe! Focus on my voice Riley!"

There was a frightening moment where Riley reached up to push the red mage away but her strength was gone and Erza didn't move. The frightened woman began breathing hard before her form froze again and her eyes seemed to focus. Seconds later she spoke, her voice shaky and filled with fear.

"Er..za?"

The red mage smiled at her "Yes Riley it's me. Cana is here too. You are safe with us. It was just a dream."

"Ca…na." Riley paused to look back at the woman who had hold of her and her form visibly relaxed and she let out a shaky breath before her eyes went back to Erza's, fresh tears welling before she pushed them back. "No…it wasn't a dream…it was a memory and it haunts me every day." Her voice sounded small, defeated almost as the red mage looked to Cana with worry in her eyes.

"That's what she told me when she woke up screaming last night too." She spoke low but knew both women would hear her and she hugged the black mage tighter against herself.

Erza swallowed thickly before her gaze drifted back to Riley who was now staring blankly off into space. I have an idea, how about Cana and I sleep with you for now so we can keep you safe. That way you can get some sleep and not be so stressed about this whole thing. And tomorrow I told Natsu I would duel him so you can watch me kick his ass. The knucklehead thinks he can beat me." Her voice was light and she smiled her widest smile at Riley as she placed her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Yeah…that sounds good…thank...you" were the last words the black mage spoke before she fell back asleep. Erza and Cana shared one last worried look before they both lay back down with Riley. They were sleeping in minutes and that's how the three of them stayed until Riley woke hours later.

The sun was bright when it drifted in the room and shined in the black mage's face. She squinted and sneezed once before she managed to open her eyes. Cana and Erza were still asleep around her and she smiled at both of them before the events of the past day played through her head. Her smile faded instantly and guilt replaced the happiness that was in her eyes only moments before. They saw me at my weakest…that can't happen again. She thought to herself as she looked off towards the bathroom.

"You're not weak Riley. So stop thinking it. We are here because we care about you, not because we saw you at your worst. We don't care about that, we care about you." The red mage was the first to speak, drawing Riley back to the present. The older sister steeled herself and looked to Erza and the certainty in her eyes was almost enough to make Riley forget. Almost.

"That's not the point Erza. I am the older sister, it's supposed to be protecting and watching out for you and not the other way around."

"Age doesn't mean a damn thing and you know it." The crimsonette growled as she sat up and got in Riley's face.

"She's right you know. You've been watching out for me since we met and now that you and Erza found each other I can pretty much assume you're going to be looking out for her as well. Let us look out for you for once in your stubborn life." Cana chimed in from the other side of her and Riley didn't even need to turn to face her to know she had a scowl on her face.

There was silence for what seemed like forever before the black mage finally let out a heavy sigh, "Fine…but not one word of this is to leave this room. No one can ever know what happened and so help me if I find out someone other than you two and Mira know I will personally kill you both."

"Oh shut up. You love us too much to kill us." The card user smirked as she draped her arm around Riley's shoulders.

"Plus Porlyusica was the one who found the lacrima so she knows. The Master knows as well. He was here when she was tending to you. I didn't show up until later. It was Mira and Cana who were there the longest."

Erza could see the color drain from her sister's face and seconds later she swayed before collapsing into Cana. "Fuck my life…" Was all she said before she grabbed her head.

"I know it's hard to hear but no one is going to say anything Riley. Mira and Master Makarov are not the type to spread things that are not theirs to spread." Erza was the only who said it but Cana was thinking the same thing.

As if on cue the door to the room swung open and in walked Mira, Makarov, and Porlyusica. Riley stiffened unconsciously at the sight of the three of them and had to force herself to relax when Cana said something.

"Relax child I am simply here to make sure your wound is healing properly. Once I am done I will be on my way." The old woman said matter of fact before she motioned for Cana and Erza to move. At the last second though Riley grabbed both of their hands and stopped them.

"Please don't go." She sounded so scared that it pulled at the two women's heart strings but it was Mira who spoke up.

"You don't need to worry Riley we will all be right outside the door. You need a calm environment for her to do her job. As soon as she's done we will be back." Her voice was soft and Riley slowly nodded before swallowing heavily as she lay back down. When the door closed behind them the pinkette spoke.

"How are you feeling today? Your fever has gone down so that's a good sign." The woman spoke as if nothing had happened and that this was just another checkup and for that Riley was grateful. It wasn't until Makarov spoke that she tensed up.

"Riley, how are you doing?"

The wizard in question hardened her gaze and stared out the window while Porlyusica removed the bandages to clean her wound. It stung but felt like a papercut compared to the embarrassment and anger she was feeling.

"I'm fine." Was all she said in return, her eyes never once meeting either of them.

Makarov sighed before pulling up a chair and speaking, "You're not fine Riley. We need to talk about this…it's my fault anyway. I should have never sent you on that job-"his sentence was cut off by curt words from the woman lying on the bed.

"Just stop Master. It's not something I want to talk about with anyone let alone with you. Nothing was your fault anyway I chose to go on that job. If anyone is to blame for what happened…it's me."

"No child it's not your fault so don't even go around saying that or I will make sure your recovery is longer than necessary." The old woman snapped as she wrapped the gauze a little too tightly around Riley's stomach. The black mage winced and sucked in a breath but nodded curtly.

"Can we all just drop this subject please? I can't relive it again. I do that enough every night and I don't need it while I am awake. At least during the day I can control my mind…but when I go to bed there is nothing I can do. I just want to move on and forget this never happened."

Riley met Makarov's gaze before shifting it to Porlyusica and after a few minutes the man spoke, "Yes child. We can leave it alone. Just know that there are people for you to talk to about this. Don't be afraid to talk to-"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Riley shouted back as she rose from her position lying on the bed so fast that Porlyusica had to take a step back or they would have crashed heads. The black wizard looked to both of them before her eyes drifted to the door as it opened and Erza, Cana, and Mira stepped back in. "All of you need to understand something right now because I am only going to say this once. When I sleep I am weak, I am afraid, and I am vulnerable. But during the day, where I have control over my thoughts and emotions I am still me. I am still the Riley who left five years ago. I will not be afraid of anything. I will not run from anything nor will I cower like a beaten puppy. So don't give me your fucking pity." Her words were like razors as she glared at each person before Cana smirked and walked up to her.

"Now that's the Riley we all know and love. You must me feeling better to be cursing and threatening us. Glad to have you back kid." The card user laughed lightly as she slapped Riley on her back. Confused, the older requip mage looked around the room and notice that each of them was indeed smiling. She wasn't sure when she had started holding her breath but when she let out a long sigh of relief she felt like she hadn't been breathing for hours.

"How about we all go down to the guild hall. When I left yesterday I stopped by to take a look at the renovations and everyone has been working very hard to rebuild it. It looks like a whole new guild. We should celebrate by having a drink." Mira smiled widely.

"Oh hell yeah1 I could use a drink right about now!" Cana shouted in agreeance as she practically ran out the door, dragging Riley, bandaged and all, behind her while Erza laughed and followed them out. When the door closed Makarov sighed again before he spoke.

"She's not alright is she?"

"I'd say she is far from it Makarov. But that is girl is strong. You and I both found that out when we first met her. She will get through this I have no doubt of that." And with that the old woman flashed a small and rare smile before walking out the door. Makarov stayed in silence for a while as his mind wandered all over the place before he finally took a deep breath and walked out.

* * *

"Okay Erza let's go! I've been waiting all night for this moment! This time I'm gonna kick your butt!" An excited Natsu shouted as the red head sat quietly eating her cake at the counter of the newly built guild hall. Riley sat in the middle with Cana on the other side while they both chuckled at the pinkette.

"Natsu I hate to break it to you, but you are going to get your ass kicked." The card user smirked.

"She's right. It would be wise of you to back down now before you get your ass handed to you by the woman stuffing her face with cake. Some things never change. You still have a huge sweet tooth Erza." Riley laughed aloud as Mira placed a plate of spicy curry in front of her. Instantly the Onyx haired woman's mouth started watering. Taking a deep breath in she smiled a huge smile to Mira. "It smells amazing Mira!"

Cana choked from beside her and had to cover her nose as she spoke, "Jesus Riley how can you eat that? It's so hot its burning my throat from here. Food that spicy is going to kill you."

"Don't waste your breath Cana. Riley has always loved spicy food. She never listened to our mother when we were kids and she sure as hell isn't going to listen to you now."

"She doesn't listen to me period." The card user laughed along with Erza and Riley before Natsu slammed his fist into the counter, effectively sending both the curry and the cake sprawling to the floor. The hall grew deathly silent as both sisters stared at their lost food with sad eyes before both let of a wave of magic energy and glared towards the dragon slayer.

"You've done it now flame for brains. I suggest you run before you get yourself killed. I can't speak for Riley but from what I've heard even Erza isn't a match to her so if you tried taking her on she would rip you to shreds." The ice user smirked from across the bar where he sat with Lucy, both of them smirking at what was surely to come next.

"Oh please. Erza is strong yeah but I've been training. I could totally take her down. And riley is injured right now, what threat could she posse to me." Natsu laughed arrogantly as he placed his hands behind his head.

Before Erza had a chance to threaten the dumb dragon slayer, Riley was on her feet and glaring down at her lost meal, her magic energy ramping up a notch. "I may be injured but even now I would kill you. Just because you're a dragon slayer doesn't mean you could match me. You just ruined the first good meal I've had in a long time…I am going to make you pay for it." Her voice was like venom as she shifted her gaze to the pink haired mage who was starting to sweat nervously.

"I tried to warn you dumbass." Gray smirked to himself as Riley took a threatening step closer to the pinkette.

"You brought this on yourself Natsu." Lucy said from behind her cup of tea.

Natsu gulped as Erza stood to join her sister but Riley was already moving. Even with her wound she was so fast the dragon slayer could barely keep up. She was in his face in seconds, her arms grabbing his shirt before flipping him over her body and slamming him into the floor, her hand around his throat. Her eyes were shining with anger and a low growl escaped her mouth.

Natsu reacted almost instantly, his fist coming up fast, fire surrounding it as he aimed for her face. The requip mage caught it with one hand, her flesh burning as she stamped out what little flames he had going on. If it hurt she showed no sign of it, instead gripping his hand tighter and watching his face as he winced and pulled his hand back. Seconds after his hand was free he was flying through the air, Riley sending him across the room with a single throw. The pink mage crashed through the wall and landed in the street.

"Riley we just rebuilt this guild hall, do you think you could at least wait a week or two before you start destroying it?" Mira asked lightly as she smiled at the older requip wizard, who was breathing hard but standing none the less.

"Okay calm down killer. We will get you some more curry. Just don't kill Natsu, we kind of need him around. I think he has learned his lesson anyway. Plus your wound is bleeding again; I need to change the bandage before it soaks through." Cana laughed as she grabbed Riley's shoulder and turned her around to walk towards the other end of the hall where they disappeared behind the door.

Erza sighed and sat back down at the bar as Natsu pulled himself from the rubble.

"Ow that hurt! Your sister is a beast Erza. I can't wait to fight her when she is at full strength." The dragon slayer shouted excitedly as he walked back, a smile plastered on his face. Erza simply placed her face in her hand and shook her head.

"Natsu you really are an idiot sometimes…" Lucy spoke as her and Gray walked up, both smiling widely.

Oh! Guys think about this for a second! If Riley started going on missions with us we would be unstoppable! We would be the strongest team out of any guild!" The pinkette said happily as a silence fell over the hall.

"I don't even want to think of the destruction you lot would cause. Riley has the strength to tear this guild apart on her own. Erza isn't far behind her and you and Gray could ruin a town with your out of control magic. You guys are going to give me a heart attack." Makarov said solemnly as he walked in. the old man took one look at the new hole in the hall, shook his head, and walked back out.

"I'm too old for this shit…" He grumbled to himself before his form vanished from sight. Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy looked to each other before they all broke out into laughter.

"I'm glad your sister is here Erza. I like her." Natsu said wholeheartedly as he smiled off in the direction the black wizard had walked off in.

Erza smiled at him before following his gaze, "Yeah me too Natsu…me too.."

* * *

 _ **And that's another chapter down! I had the feels while I wrote this chapter T.T I hope you all enjoy it! Again please leave me a review and the next chapter should be up soon!**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **dark**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Okay this chapter is a little short because I feared that if I had wrote the entire thing out it would be like a 20k plus word chapter and that would suck xD so I apologize for the short chapter but I also have a request for my readers! I have been debating on whether or not to skip a few of the arcs i.e: Edolas, and a couple others and go directly to the S-Class trials and then to the Grand Magic Games. Please let me know what you would all like to see because MY writing is all for you guys! I would like to personally answer one of my readers!**_

 _ **Emmy-300: yes I fully intend on Riley being a part of the Grand Magic Games, Tenrou Island, and Tartaros but I am conflicted on if I want her included in Edolas.**_

 _ **It will all come down to what my readers want. I am aiming to please all of you and I want you all to enjoy reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it! Now without further adieu I give you the next chapter! As always please leave me a review and the next chapter should be up soon!**_

* * *

"Ahhhhh…I needed this." Riley sighed with a smile on her face as she sunk into the hot spring, the water seeming to relax her muscles even though she had been trying to do that for days now. It had been three days since the incident with the lacrima they had found in her wound and she was very glad that none of them had brought it up since. In fact no one had treated her any different even after they knew. That fact alone had her heart filling with happiness. After she had beaten Natsu to a pulp for spilling her curry Cana had led her back to the room they shared to bandage her and even then, not a word was spoken about it, and for that the black mage was grateful.

"You've never been to the springs before?" A voice came from her right and Riley leaned back against the rocks and closed her eyes before responding with a smile on her face.

"No never. When Cana and I had first met I was more focused on getting better and training than I was on hot springs. Then after I made S-Class I was always out on jobs trying to find a lead to where you were and I guess I just forgot all about them."

Erza nodded before leaning back against the rocks beside her, a sigh of her own escaping before laughter drifted into their ears from behind them. Both requip mages turned simultaneously to see Cana, Mira, Lucy, Levi, and Juvia walk in, all of them clad in towels as they smiled at the two already in the water.

"Hey guys!" Levi spoke excitedly as they all dropped into the spring around them. Beside her Lucy relaxed further into the water until all that was visible of her was the top of her head; her eyes closed in contentment as the steam rose up all around them. Cana and Mira took up places beside Riley and Erza, smiles on both their faces everyone looked to Juvia who was still standing in her towel with a nervous expression from the cement behind them.

"Come on Juvia the water is nice! What's taking you so long?" Levi shouted from beside Lucy, her arms in the air motioning for the rain women to join them.

"Yeah let's go water girl! You should have been the first of us in the spring so what's holding you back?" Cana laughed from aside Riley as she placed her folded towel on her head like everyone else.

"Yeah we're all girls here there is nothing to be embarrassed about Juvia." Lucy said encouragingly as she moved closer the other women.

Riley and her sister had been quiet up until this point, not wanting to get involved but when Juvia spoke of not wanting to expose herself like that they both had something to say.

"What's there to be embarrassed about? You don't have anything that we don't have so just relax and get in the water before we come and get you." The red head said evilly with a smirk as she looked towards Cana and Riley.

"No! Please don't do that…I know you all don't care what I look like but I do…I may be a member of Fairy Tail but you've all been friends since you were children. I don't think I'll ever fit in with the rest of you ladies..." Her voice was low and squeaky as she spoke, her eyes all but glued to the ground as her hands fidgeted on front of her.

"That's bullshit Juvia. You became one of us when you got that emblem." Lucy was the first to respond with vigorous agreements from everyone around her.

"Yeah and if you want to get really technical, we've known you longer than we have known Riley here. Aside from Cana, Erza, and the Master, none of us had ever met her before." The white mage spoke with a smile before her eyes went to the wizard of subject.

"Hey I've been a member of this guild longer than most of you here. It's not my fault that I made S-Class and went on a long job…" Riley countered as she crossed her arms and sank lower into the water before her eyes wandered to Juvia. "But Mira's right. If anyone should feel out of place here, it's me. You've got nothing to worry about Juvia.

The water mage met Riley's eyes for a moment before turning her head away. "You say that like it's so easy to just forget about self-consciousness…" The blue wizard paused before crossing her arms over her towel and glaring off into the moonlight. "What would you know about self-consciousness anyway? You're practically perfect. You don't know how hard it is standing out…"

"Juvia that was out of line!" Cana snapped as she shot a glare in her direction.

"You don't know what you're talking about Juvia. You don't know anything about Riley." The red wizard was next to speak before Riley herself closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't know who you're looking at here water girl but I am far from perfect." The black mage paused to stand and lock eyes with Juvia before holding out her arms. "Does this look like perfection to you?" Her tone was so serious that it had goosebumps on the backs of everyone's necks rising. Steel eyes traveled to each woman before settling back on Juvia, her arms still stretched out.

The water mage ran her eyes over Riley before her hand traveled to her mouth, her eyes widening in shock as whispered gasps went off all around the spring. There was silence for a while before Riley spoke again, this time her voice softer as she cast an almost understanding look towards the new Fairy Tail member.

"Believe me when I say that you have nothing to be nervous about. You should be proud of yourself Juvia. You would cry if you knew what I've been through but you don't see me walking with my tail between my legs. If I can walk with my head held high you sure as hell can." Steel eyes shined brightly as they locked with blue and after a moment Juvia had to look away before nodding slowly.

"You're right…I'm sorry for over-reacting and I'm sorry for assuming anything." Her voice was small and almost shaky as she bowed politely before she heard splashing from in front of her. She had no time to react before Riley had wrapped her arms around her and spoke again.

"No one here is perfect Juvia, especially not me. Now get in the water and have a good time with us." Seconds after she finished, Riley stepped back and smiled at the blue mage before stepping back into the water next to Cana and Erza.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." The younger requip mage smiled gently at Riley before motioning for Juvia to join them. Cana and Mira nodded in unison and Levy and Lucy were left still reeling from the sight that had been before them.

"Uh Riley?" The blonde said quietly as she scooted closer.

The black mage looked to her quizzically before responding, "What's on your mind Lucy?"

"Those scars…how did you get them…?"

Stillness settled over the spring as both Erza and Cana tensed up, their eyes going to Riley immediately. The older requip mage simply sighed heavily before her eyes met Lucy's. "It depends on what scar you're talking about." Was all she said before she closed her eyes and crossed her arms, her left coming to settle over the bandage still wrapped around her stomach.

"The big wound on your stomach, where did that come from?" Brown eyes were curious as she watched riley for a reaction before the black mage's words drifted into her ears.

"Which time? I've been stabbed there twice. Once when I was seven and again a week or so ago. You will have to be more specific than that spirit girl."

"Can you share both stories with us?" It was Levy who spoke this time as she also looked on with curious eyes. Another silence fell over the group before Cana spoke up, her arm going around Riley protectively.

"If she doesn't want to talk about it she doesn't have t-" She began before Riley cut her off, her arms brushing off the card user's gently before meeting Lucy and Levy's eyes.

"No Cana it's okay. We're all a part of the same Fairy Tail family here. I've got nothing to hide. The first time I was stabbed was fifteen years ago when our village was attacked…" She spoke almost automatically with no emotion in her voice what so ever as she retold the same story for probably the thousandth time in her life. Erza had come to sit beside her again as she told their tale, her eyes also glued to Riley as she spoke.

"Then I was stabbed again while on my latest job. I got careless and paid the price for it. There's nothing more to know than that." When she finished it seemed both Lucy and Levy had lost their ability to speak so the next voice Riley heard was someone else entirely.

"Oh come now we all know there is more to the story than that. Why don't you tell them the rest of it Riley." A snarky laugh came from behind them and the black mage stiffened immediately before turning around to face the new comer.

"What are you talking about Evergreen?" Cana spoke, her voice filled with venom as she and Erza shot the emerald woman a glare.

"You all know damn well what I'm talking about. She's keeping something from everyone. What happened to having nothing to hide Riley?" Her eyes gleamed with a mischievous light as she confidently dropped into the water.

"I've told them all they need to hear. Whatever else you are talking about is my business and mine alone. Now shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Riley spat back to her almost coldly as she locked gazes with the new woman.

"You said you had nothing to hide though, was that a lie?"

"No it wasn't. I just don't feel the need to tell my entire life story on how I got each and every single scar. They don't need to hear a story that horrible. Now I will say this one more time, shut your mouth Ever." Riley's tone had taken a vicious tone as her body began to glow purple.

"I suggest you listen to her Ever. You were never able to match Riley even when she was a child. What makes you so brave that you challenge her now?" The card user growled angrily as she moved between the two women.

"I agree with Cana. I may not have been here when Riley was a child but I do know how strong she is and just by looking at you I can see that you don't compare." The red mage said sternly as she crossed her arms.

Lucy and Levy had long since gone silent as they watched the events play out, each slowly backing up to join Juvia at the other end of the spring to stay out of the way of what would surely turn into a fight.

Evergreen simply laughed again and mirrored Erza, her eyes coming to rest on the two sisters and Cana. "A lot has happened since you've been gone Riley. I've gotten a lot stronger."

"So have I. What's your point?" The steel eyed mage countered evenly.

"My point is that you don't know what I am capable of anymore. I suggest you listen to your superior and back down before you get hurt."

The tension in the air ramped up a notch to that it was almost tangible as Riley clenched her teeth. "You may be older than I am but you have no idea what you're getting yourself into here Ever. I'll give you one more chance to-"

"No I am giving you once more chance to back down! You've shown me up for the last time you bitch. I have something that will end you in an instant." Evergreen cut her off angrily before she shot a finger out at the black wizard.

Riley stiffened before her eyes grew dangerous. "What the hell are you talking about Ever?"

"Stop calling me Ever! Only friends get to call me that and you are NOT my friend! Surrender to me and admit that I am better than you or else I will tell the entire guild your little secret." Her words were like razors and it was all Riley could do not to lunge right then and there.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Cana said for the black mage as she took a step closer.

"What makes you think you know anything about her secret?" The red mage added, her eyes also blazing with anger.

Evergreen simply smirked again before walking closer to the three women. She stopped in front of Riley and leaned down, her eyes glinting evilly in the light from the moon as she spoke, "I know what happened on your job. I know how you got every single scar. And unless you want the entire guild to know, I suggest you bow to me."

Riley froze, her eyes widening slightly before panic came over her face, "You wouldn't dare…" Her voice had taken a shaky hint to it but her tone still held that menacing undertone.

"Try me. One chance is all you get."

"What makes you think anyone will believe you?"

Evergreen laughed again before she reached up to pull something from her hair. In her hand lay a small lacrima that seemed oddly familiar to Riley until it dawned on her and the color drained from her face in seconds.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" Cana shouted as her and Erza charged as one towards the green mage.

"Ah one more step from either one of you and I hit play for everyone here to hear." Her voice had gone cold and her eyes even colder as she stopped both mage's dead in their tracks, their eyes still shining with anger. When they both took a step back Evergreen laughed again before leaning back down into Riley's face. "So what's it gonna be? You gonna back down and bow to me or are you going to watch as I play this for everyone to hear?"

The air around them began to sizzle with anger as Riley turned her head away, her eyes shining with rage before she spoke. "Why do you hate me so much Evergreen? What did I ever do to you? What made you want to hurt me like this?"

The older woman laughed loudly before grabbing Riley's chin to make her look her in the eyes. "Why? Because ever since you got here you always had everyone's attention. I tried for years to get Laxus to look at me but he never once did. Then you come along and within a few days he's obsessed with you. It's your fault that I have to fight for his attention now! I want you to hurt like I do!"

Her anger was almost palpable and Riley's eyes widened with shock before she cracked a toothy grin. "Really? You're doing this because you're jealous of me? How pathetic is that. Laxus isn't obsessed with me either; he just knows power when he sees it. And the way you're trying to hurt me is far worse than anything I could ever do to you." She grinned wider when Evergreen's eyes raged and she snarled.

"Listen you bitch I have the upper hand here not you! One more word from you and I swear to god I will hit play. Don't push me!"

Riley tensed as her eyes darted to the lacrima before her expression became void of any emotion and her hand came up to grip the one holding her chin. "So do it. If you want to hurt me so badly then hit play and let's see what happens. I am not, nor have I ever been afraid of you Evergreen. I will not bow to you and I will not let you push me around. So go ahead…I dare you"

They stared off for what seemed like forever as everyone else watched nervously, their eyes switching between the two women. After a moment though Evergreen's resolve began to crack and her eyes lost their anger. The emerald mage clenched her teeth before snapping back at Riley. "You really want me to? I will! I will do it!"

"So do it. I won't stop you." Her tone was calm and her eyes bore into the emerald wizard's as shouts rang out from around them.

"Riley what the hell are you doing?"

"Don't do this Riley, you know what will happen!"

"Don't let her do this to you!"

"All of you need to calm down and let me handle this. Now back off." With those two sentences all three women stepped back and glared from a distance, their eyes never leaving Evergreen. Shifting her eyes back to the woman holding onto her Riley smirked before she spoke again, "What are you waiting for? I thought you were going to hit play? Don't tell me you're backing down now."

Evergreen began to sweat a little as the black mage called her out, her hands trembling even as her face changed from arrogant to panic in seconds. When she made no move Riley decided to make it for her, her hand reaching out so fast that grabbing the lacrima was almost too easy. In one swift motion the black mage pried Evergreen's hand off her chin before twisting her arm. The green mage winced as she went down onto a knee, anger in her eyes once again.

Holding the lacrima up for everyone to see Riley spoke one more time, "If you won't do it, I will." With that said she hit play and waited with everyone else in the spring. When only silence met her ears the black mage smirked again before crushing the item in her hand before beginning to stand. As she rose, the grip on Evergreen's wrist tightened and the woman yelped before she was forced lower into the spring. In seconds Riley had the upper hand as she stood over the green mage, rage shining in her eyes as magic power emanated from her form.

"The next time you try to bluff you should make sure you have all the facts first. I crushed that lacrima with my foot the other day. The one you had today was red anyway; the one that was taken out of me was blue. If you're going to bluff do it right next time." Her voice was like venom as she leaned down closer, her grip tightening more as she shot a smirk at the woman kneeling before her. "You are no match for me. You never have been and you never will be." Was all she said before releasing the woman and shoving her to the other side of the spring where her back hit the stone next to Juvia, the force of it causing a grunt to leave her lips. "Now leave. I will not tell you again."

Within minutes the green wizard was gone and silence had once again fallen over the hot spring. When it was clear that Evergreen was not coming back Riley sighed aloud and sank back into the water, her hand once again resting over her injury as she looked form woman to woman. "Anyone else have a problem with how things played out?" She hadn't meant to sound mean but she was answered with frightened 'no's' and visibly shaking forms she looked back down to the water. "Sorry if I scared you."

It was silent for a moment before water splashed around her, and Cana, Mira, and Erza were once again by her side. "That was awesome! Man you scared the shit out of her! Ha I wish I could have gotten that on camera!" the card user laughed loudly as she draped an arm over the black mage.

"Wow you're strong. She's a member of the Thunder Legion. No one has been able to stand up to Laxus and his lackeys." Levy said surprised as she and the other two mages moved closer.

"What kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked curiously as Cana's face lit up.

"Oh that reminds me! I had a question for you. How the fuck did you eat that Jupiter shot? Like I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself." The card user leaned in closer, her eyes probing as they search Riley's for anything.

"Woah you did that?" Levy said in awe.

"Master Jose mentioned something about that when I was fighting him that day. He said you were Fairy Tail's 'Dark Valkyrie'. What does that mean?" Erza asked quizzically as she placed her hand in her chin as if thinking.

Everyone was now looking to Riley with eyes wide with curiosity as they waited for an answer. After a moment the black mage spoke, "I use requip magic like Erza. But I also use what's called Valkyrie magic."

"That's a lost magic! Where the hell did you learn magic like that?" Levi shouted as she moved even closer to the three women.

"I learned that magic back when I was around twelve. It's what helped me pass the S-Class trials and I've been perfecting it ever since. What I used on the Jupiter shot was what's called 'magic reflect'. It lets me absorb anything that is comprised of magic energy and send it back at the caster with my own magic energy, making it about ten times stronger. I have never used it before then actually I had never had a reason to. Using it took the last of my magic energy and I collapsed soon after."

"But where did you learn a lost magic? Surely master would not allow something like that to go down." The celestial wizard spoke next.

"Cana and I had gone on a mission once and it took place in the archive center for the magic council. It was there that I stumbled upon the book. Don't get me wrong Lucy, Master was pissed at me. So pissed in fact that I thought he was going to kick me out of the guild. But when Porlyusica told him to let me keep using it he gave in. I only use that magic as a last resort though. My requip magic is more than enough to win my battles."

"Yeah her requip is scary. She only has two weapons that she calls forth but those two weapons can do massive damage." Cana said proudly as she smiled.

"I would like to test my requip against yours when you're back to full strength Riley." Erza smirked at her older sister and was met with a smirk back before the black mage nodded.

"Okay so this may be out of line again but I am genuinely curious…what was Evergreen talking about earlier when she said what she did?" Juvia interjected with a nervous look on her face. Once again everyone grew silent as they watched Riley for a reaction.

"It's not something I like to talk about. Rest assured that it has nothing to do with this guild or anyone in it. She just wanted to hurt me by touching a very sensitive topic."

"Oh yeah how did you know she was bluffing? I mean once you mentioned the color difference it was easy to see that it wasn't the same, but how did you figure it out so fast?" It was Mira who spoke this time, reminding everyone that the takeover mage was indeed still there.

"Honestly…I had a gut feeling. Nothing more." Riley responded matter of fact as she shrugged the matter off.

There was silence before Cana started laughing as she sat back against the stone, "Leave it to you and your instincts."

* * *

Riley stood off to the side of the stage as she watched each female wizard show off their stuff for the contest of Miss Fairy Tail. It seemed all were excited aside from her and that was perfectly alright with the black mage. She was never one for dresses or anything overly girly anyway so just being able to watch from where she stood was nice. From here she could see as Cana, Mira, Erza, and Levi had taken the stage with their own little performances and she knew Juvia was next and then Lucy. The requip mage knew that Evergreen was here somewhere but the older member of the guild had yet to make an appearance and that alone had the steel eyed woman worried.

As she watched each mage go on stage Riley got a very loud awakening at just how different she and Erza were. They were practically polar opposites of each other when they used to be so similar it was scary _. I suppose a fifteen year difference will do that to siblings…she's gotten very strong._ She thought to herself as she clapped after each performance. She had just decided that it was time she moved to the other side to say her congratulations to each of them when a chuckle came from behind her. The requip mage stiffened automatically before looking around, then shrugging to herself when she saw nothing out of place.

"Hey guys you did a great j-!" she was stopped mid-sentence when she saw that each woman had been turned to stone before her and instantly her instincts told her she needed to move and move fast. "Shit!" she shouted angrily as she rushed up to Cana and Erza. They were cold to the touch and the black mage wondered if they were dead. "Who did this to you?" she whispered shocked as her eyes roamed form statue to statue.

"I told you I got stronger. You don't know how much trouble you've gotten yourself into. Now you can join them!" the voice was so close Riley could practically feel the breath on her neck. She spun on her heel but her movements were too slow and Evergreen had the upper hand, her fist driving into Riley's stomach with enough force to draw a pained grunt from her. The requip mage started to double over before the emerald wizard grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and shoved her into the wall before getting in her face, a smirk playing about her lips as she removed her glasses.

"I win this time…have fun being turned to stone." Was all she said before her eyes began to glow and Riley was forced to look into them. Seconds later the black mage had been turned to stone and Evergreen laughed maniacally before going to crash the rest of the pageant.

* * *

"Laxus!" Makarov shouted enraged as the yellow mage smirked from the stage, his arm casually swung around a now stone Lucy. Behind him stood each and every other female wizard Evergreen had turned to stone and she was laughing as she stood between the requip sisters.

"I told you I could destroy you." The green mage snapped as she slapped Riley's cheek, her hand making an uncomfortable sound against the stone.

"Evergreen you turn them back right now!" The old man yelled as he and Natsu began to charge.

"Ah, ah, ah I wouldn't do that old man. Not unless you want me to shatter them all right here and now." Laxus smirked as a bolt of lightning crashed to the floor inches from Lucy, stopping the other mages in their tracks. "That's what I thought. Now we're gonna have a little fun here for the festival. I call it the Battle of Fairy Tail. If you want your women to come out unharmed then you would be wise to do as we say. You have three hours to save them and the only way to do that is to fight for them. The entire town of Magnolia is your battle field and around the city Freed has placed enchantments so be careful. The last man standing will be Fairy Tail's strongest Wizard. If you fail to complete the task within the given time then I'm afraid your precious ladies here will be shattered." With that being said the lightening mage laughed aloud before his form vanished in lightening, leaving the rest of the guild to simmer in their anger before the doors swung open.

In seconds mostly everyone had run from the building and Natsu and Makarov were right behind before an invisible wall stopped them dead in their tracks. Trying again to get through proved to be useless so they were left with no choice but to remain there.

"What's wrong Gramps why can't you get out of there?" Gray asked as he tried pulling the old man himself but to no avail.

"I don't know! Wait do you see that? It's an enchantment. 'Those who are stone statues and those over the age of eighty are not permitted past the barrier.' Freed what is this nonsense!" Makarov shouted angrily but no answer came to them as he motioned for Gray to go on without them.

"What the hell is going on? Why can't I get through this invisible wall!? I'd know if I was a statue right!?" Natsu shouted in a panicked voice as his hands came up to his head.

"Don't tell me you're over eighty!" the old man shouted just as panicked as he glared out into the town.

Within minutes nearly half the guild had wiped itself out and Makarov was shocked speechless as he read the outcomes of each battle thus far. 'Evergreen vs. Elfman the winner is Evergreen.' 'Jet vs, Droy vs. Alzack the winner is Alzack.' 'Max vs. Warren the winner is Warren.' 'Wang vs. Joy the winner is Wang.' 'Lockie defeats four others.'

Makarov was shaking with rage as his mind raced to figure something out that would help them. Crossing his arms he thought hard _. Natsu is stuck in here and the guild has already been taken down by half…who else is left to take down Laxus?_ His mind pondered as he searched the hall for anything that could help before his eyes came to rest on Erza and Riley. His hands balled into fists at his sides as he glared down at the floor. _If Erza or Riley were free they would be able to but in their current condition we are helpless. Damn you Laxus…_

"GAH! Why can't I get through this stupid invisible wall! I wanna fight too!" The pink mage shouted angrily as he tried to push himself through the barrier.

"What good would that do you idiot?!"

"This is a tournament to find out who is the strongest!"

"Natsu this is no tournament…comrades being forced to fight one another…" Makarov trailed off as Natsu smirked at him.

"Well it's just fighting right? We do that all the time."

"What part of that is normal!? Our comrade's lives are on the line here and no one seems to be thinking straight. At this rate the girls will be turned into dust and we will lose them forever…" Makarov stared at the floor for fear that his eyes would betray his calm voice.

"Oh come on Gramps Laxus wouldn't do that. He can be a dick sometimes but he's still a member of Fairy Tail." The pink wizard smiled widely.

"Natsu…"

"This is just for the festival…so why the hell can't I get out!?" The dragon slayer shouted frustrated as he slammed his face into the barrier, happy flying back and forth from inside to outside.

Makarov stared at Natsu in shock as his mind wandered, _you actually think of yourself as Laxus' comrade even now..? You can actually believe he wouldn't go that far…?_ He thought to himself as his hands balled into fists once again.

'Freed vs. Reedus the winner is Freed.'

"What?! Freed took down Reedus?" Makarov has shock and fear in his voice as he turned to Natsu who laughed.

"Oh come on gramps you didn't honestly think Reedus would be a match for Freed did ya?"

"This is not the time to be saying such things Natsu! Reedus was supposed to go get Porlyusica so she could get medicine to unpetrify the girls!"

"There is no point in doing that Laxus is obviously bluffing." The pink mage countered simply as he crossed his arms.

"Oh? You think I'm bluffing Natsu?" Laxus said casually from behind the two mages, a smirk playing about his face.

"Laxus!" they both shouted in unison before the lightning wizard spoke again.

"It's a projection so don't think I'm actually here…actually what are you still doing here anyway Natsu?"

"Shut up I can't get out!" The dragon slayer shouted back angrily.

"So how does it feel old man? How does watching your 'children' beat the shit out of each other? With Natsu, Erza, and Riley out of the picture there is no one left who could stand up to the Thunder Legion…" Laxus trailed off as he smirked at Makarov who had gone silent. "Do you surrender old man?"

"There's still Gray! He's about as strong as Natsu and he'd never lose to the Thunder Legion!" shouted Happy from beside Natsu.

"As strong as me!? That guy!? No way!"

"Hahaha! So you've got high hopes for that loser?" The blonde cackled from across the room.

"I wouldn't underestimate Gray if I were you Laxus." Makarov countered with a serious look on his face.

"Alright let's see how Gray does then…"

Minutes later the update ran across the barrier, shocking everyone aside from Laxus. 'Gray vs. Bixlow the winner is Bixlow. Remaining combatants: 28'

"What did I tell you!" laughed the lightning mage as he watched the color drain from the fire mage and the old man.

"No way….you must have cheated to beat Gray…" Muttered Happy.

"Who's gonna defeat the Thunder Legion now huh?"

"Gajeel!" Happy shouted angrily in response.

"Sorry but it looks like he's sitting this one out. It's not like he actually cared about the guild in the first place."

There was a long pause before Makarov took a deep breath in and turned around. "Fine. I surrender…so please stop this Laxus."

"Gramps!" Natsu shouted shocked.

The man in charge simply smirked and retorted, "Well that's just not going to cut it. The Master of Fairy Tail accepting defeat so easily? How pathetic…but if you really want to surrender then just hand the guild over to me."

Makarov stiffened where he stood while Natsu shouted back to the blonde mage, rage evident in his tone. No…this is what you were after all along… he thought to himself as shock registered on his face.

"There's only an hour and a half left until the girls are turned to dust! You better make a decision soon!"

The old man couldn't find words as his fists shook with fury so Laxus continued, "If you really want to put an end to all of this then all you have to do is announce over the intercom that you are turning the guild over to me. I want everyone in the town to hear you surrender to me."

"Laxus you jerk!" shouted Natsu as he swung at the blonde before his image shimmered and the pink mage went sprawling to the floor.

"I told you this was a projection you idiot…" was all Laxus said before his form vanished altogether, leaving the two wizards alone.

"If you want to be Master so bad why don't you just fight us right here and now! You coward!"

"It's not the title I care about. I don't care about being Master but I can't turn the guild over to someone like Laxus. He is too lacking in conviction and heart." The old man looked to the ground with defeat in his eyes as Happy turned to the statues.

"But at this rate….they're all going to turn to dust…"

"Isn't there someone who can defeat Laxus?" Makarov shouted angrily before Natsu countered.

"You're looking at him!"

"You're of no use if you can't leave this place Natsu." Makarov shot back with frustration in his tone as they all heard the sound of clanging and things breaking. Looking to the bar they all watched as Gajeel rose from behind the counter, metal in his mouth as he chowed down.

"Gajeel!"

"Don't eat the tableware!"

"Would you actually do this for us?"

The iron dragon slayer smirked and walked past them, "I got a bone to pick with that guy. Leave it to me." was all he said before he ran face first into the barrier, his forward progression stopped immediately.

"Not you too!"

"The hell is this? Why can't I leave!?"

The guild hall was silent for a while before another update ran across the enchantment. 'In the Battle of Fairy Tail only two remain.'

"Only two people left!?" Makarov shouted shocked as he looked back to Natsu and Gajeel.

"Why the hell can't you get out huh? Stop copying me!"

"How the hell should I know! You're pissing me off dammit!"

Seconds later realization dawned on the guild master as he gasped, "Two? Don't tell me it's just you two!?"

"Why doesn't anyone ever count me? I'm a member of the guild too!" cried happy.

 _Has the whole guild wiped itself out already? We have no one left who can beat them…is this the end?_ Makarov thought as panic raced through his body.

Natsu let out a big sigh as he turned on his heel and began walking back towards the stones, his tone now serious. "Guess I have no choice but to bring Erza back…man I was hoping I would be able to one-up her too. Man this sucks."

"Wait a minute how do you mean you are going to bring her back?" asked a very nervous Makarov as his eyes followed the pink mage.

"If I melt the stone it will come right off right?"

"What!?"

"Well I won't know until I try."

"Yes we do! Stop this now! Are you trying to kill her?!"

"Natsu get the fire off her right now!"

Seconds later the stone began to crack and the dragon slayer panicked, "Shit! I cracked her! Glue! We need glue to put her back together!"

"You dumbass glue won't work we need to use your fire and my iron to weld her back together!"

"All of you shut up!"

The crack in the requip mage spread and Natsu was on his hand and knees apologizing before it shattered altogether and Erza was free.

There was shock all around as they all stared at the red haired mage before she spoke.

"I feel hot…it was you…what the hell was that for!? Were you trying to cook me!?" she shouted angrily as she sent the dragon slayer flying across the room where he slammed into the wall with an audible thud.

"Erza's back!" it was Happy's turn to shout this time as he smiled.

"Erza…but how…?" spoke Makarov still in shock as he met the red mage's eyes.

"I don't know but if I had to muster a guess, I would say it had something to do with my right eye." She responded as she touched her hand to her face.

 _Of course! Her artificial eye!_ He thought as he spoke aloud, "Erza do you know what's going on?"

"Yeah. Even though I was stone I could still hear everything."

 _We can still do this! It's time to strike back!_ He thought again this time with a smile on his face.

'Number of combatants remaining: 3'

"It seems that it has already added me to the battle. They're fast." Said the red mage as she walked towards the door.

"So that's Erza, Gajeel, and Natsu…"

'Number of combatants remaining: 4'

"It went up?" Gajeel spoke confused as shock registered on Makarov's face.

"Who is it!?" shouted Natsu angry, "Everyone else is still a statue!"

Erza simply smirked before responding, "You're forgetting about someone. A man who is always out on jobs and probably the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail."

"Mystogen…" Makarov said in a hushed voice.

The red mage nodded in agreeance as she looked back to all the women still stone and clenched her teeth. Riley…I'll get you out of there…I'll get everyone out of there… she thought angrily before sprinting from the building, rage shining in her eyes as she began her chase of the women responsible for her friends and family being turned to stone.

"Evergreen!"

* * *

 _ **Okay again sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be longer so fear not my lovelies! Until next time!**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **dark**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Okay so this chapter took a but longer to write than I originally expected. There were so many details that I wanted to make sure got into the story without me completely redoing the entire thing. So there have been a few thins left out for the sole purpose that if I had included everything then it would have been an incredibly long and kind of boring chapter. So I skipped over some of the less exciting parts to try and keep it interesting. For the next chapter I am conflicted as to whether or not to skip the Oracion Seis mini arc or not. Part of me wants to include it for the sole purpose for introducing Wendy to the story but at the same time it's only a smaller arc in the scheme of things and I don't know if it would be worth it to have it included. So I would like your help in deciding. Whatever my readers want is what I will give them :) BUT here is the next chapter so please enjoy and leave me a review! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"So Erza's been revived, and Mystogen is back. That's three of Fairy Tail's elite coming head-to-head." Laxus thought aloud as a smirk played across his face. "This should be interesting. Don't disappoint me Evergreen…"

* * *

The requip mage ran through the streets of Magnolia, her anger evident on her face as she passed resident after resident in an attempt to find the woman responsible for turning her friends to stone. Not to mention herself.

"Hey Erza! What are you doing out here in a getup like that?" a woman spoke as the man beside her chimed in as well.

"All these guys from your guild have been fighting throughout the town and causing all sorts of trouble."

The red mage simply smiled as she kept her pace, "I must apologize for their behavior they are just getting ready for the Fantasia Parade."

"That's some pretty weird preparations if you ask me."

"I can assure you it will be well worth the wait."

"Just make sure you try to keep the ruckus down will you?"

"Yes ma'am." Was all she replied before she was out of sight. On she ran, her feet making little noise as they carried her forward. She had only gone about two blocks when her instincts told her to move, seconds later she was dodging attacks and lifting her gaze skyward.

"Now, just how the hell did you manage to de-petrify yourself?" Evergreen's question was snarky as she glared down at the red mage before her before shrugging. "Well, no matter things will be more fun this way. Who knew I would have the opportunity to take you both down in one day? Maybe you will be more of a challenge seeing as your sister was taken out so easily."

"What did you do to her!?" The requip mage shouted with rage in her eyes.

"Oh she was so fun to turn to stone. You should have seen the look of panic on her face when she saw you all. I don't think I have ever seen her so freaked out. She never even knew what hit her. I must say though, had she not been injured, she would have been more difficult to petrify."

"You are to return them all to normal this instant!"

"You know you are just as irritating as that black mage. Thinking you're so much better than the rest of us just because you're both S-Class. Not to mention you go around calling yourself 'Titania'. If anyone should be Queen of the Fairies it should damn well be me!" Evergreen snapped back before jumping backwards, dust falling to the ground before Erza.

"Dust…?" the red mage questioned before it dawned on her and she was moving again, dodging the attack with relative ease.

"Fairy Bomb Attack!"

The red mage called forth her swords and charged, swinging with fury at the green wizard before her but not seeming to land a hit. When Evergreen managed to evade Erza knew this was going to be more difficult than she first assumed. As they battled it out the buildings around them crumbled and fell to ruin and the swords cutting through them like butter as the requip mage chased Evergreen through town.

"Ha! Well that's Erza for you I guess." The green mage snickered from above.

"To think that you'd be the first one to show your face. If I can take you down I can return everyone to normal." Erza countered confidently with a smirk to match on her face.

"And you think you can do that?" Was all Evergreen said as she lifted her glasses and her eyes began to glow green.

Immediately the requip mage closed her left eye and kept sprinting, "That's not going to work on me anymore!"

Catching Evergreen off guard with her sudden burst of speed Erza had now taken the offensive in this battle and was prepared to do whatever it took to return her friends to normal.

"Ah I see, I wasn't aware that you had an artificial eye. How inconvenient." Evergreen paused before changing directions. "I'll just have to take you down using other methods."

In one swift movement the green wizard sent hundreds of beams of light rocketing towards her enemy, "Fairy Machine Gun!"

Erza simply smirked and dodged with ease, swatting away others with her swords. When it was clear that her attack wasn't working Evergreen growled to herself before speaking.

"Let's see if you can dodge twice as many!" Again she sent her light needles racing towards the red mage with a triumphant smirk on her face when the requip mage began having trouble dodging them all. One after another they cut through her defenses and in seconds she had scratches everywhere. Evergreen laughed aloud but her joy was short-lived when in no time at all Erza had requipped two more swords that she held with her feet and was now taking care of the needles like they were Childs play.

"Impossible!" The green mage shouted as shock registered on her face. In a matter of seconds Erza had taken care of the attack and was coming at her with blinding speed that Evergreen had no time to react before the red mage threw her other two swords, catching the fabric of the green mage's clothes as they held her fast to the water tower behind them.

Squeaking with surprise, Evergreen began to sweat nervously as she watched the red wizard approach, a serious look on her face as she held two swords tightly in her hands. "All personal feelings aside you are still a member of Fairy Tail so I will not harm you. If you want to call yourself Titania then by all means have at it. I don't even know who gave me that name in the first place." Erza's words were serious and her gaze had a tremor shooting down Evergreen's spine.

"Now if you stop this nonsense and return them all to normal then we can end things here without any further fighting."

"Oh aren't you being a little naive? My stone eyes grant me another ability you know. Remote control." The spectacled mage smirked as her words alone stopped Erza in her tracks, a look of shock on her face.

There were no words said for a few minutes as the two women faced off, each casting the other a glare before the red mage took a hesitant step backwards.

"Now surrender and bow to me! If you don't I will topple your friends one by one and have them shatter to the floor!" Her words were loud and her smile vicious as she spoke.

Erza took a long deep breath before she began another requip, her eyes clothed and her head facing the ground. When Evergreen thought she had won she smirked again but her smile vanished instantly when the red mage before her finished her requip. Within seconds Erza had donned her Knight armor and now had dozens of swords pointed directly at the green mage.

Evergreen paled and stuttered, "Wha-?"

"If you are willing to sacrifice your life for your cause then by all means I won't stop you. Just know that I will be collecting your soul in retribution for all of my friends." The requip mage growled through clenched teeth as she slowly approached, her eyes casting daggers at the green mage.

The seconds ticked by and Evergreen was at a loss for words until the blades began to move and she lost her composure. The green mage screamed in panic and surrendered immediately. Erza sighed to herself as she punched her enemy in the face, "If you're going to bluff do it right. I thought Riley told you that already."

"You're right…I'm sorry. I surrender…"

* * *

"Why the hell did Ever get herself taken out by the likes of Erza?! Dammit Ever when did you get so fucking weak?!" Laxus shouted with rage as he slammed his fist into the pillar beside him.

"Erza was simply too strong for her. You should have sent me or Bixlow to take care of her." Freed said calmly from somewhere behind the blonde man.

"And what are you doing back here Freed?" Laxus' words were like steel as they reached the emerald haired mage's ears.

"Well the game is over. Without the hostages Master will ever give in. Can I just add…that at least it was Erza who fought Ever and not Riley. If it had been the other requip mage Ever would probably be dead right now. At least against Erza she had more of a chance."

Just hearing that name had the blonde's blood boiling and he turned on Freed so fast the other mage took a shaky step backwards. Seconds later a wall of electricity zoomed right by the other man, missing him by inches.

"Laxus…"

"It's not over yet. If you want to pussy out then get the hell out of here. I don't need weak people like you in my Fairy Tail."

* * *

Back at the guild hall each petrified wizard was soon back to normal and Natsu and Makarov were cheering as another update came across the enchantment. 'Erza vs. Evergreen the winner is Erza.'

"What's going on?" Asked a confused celestial wizard as they all looked at each other.

"You're all back to normal!" Natsu shouted happily as he and Happy ran up to them.

 _Good work Erza! The hostages have been freed what will you do now Laxus?_ Makarov thought smugly as he started relaxing for the first time since the whole thing had started.

Cana looked around confused at each of the other women who had been returned to normal before her eyes landed on Riley who was doubled over on pain as she fell against the wall.

"Hey are you alright?" she asked worriedly, coming to support her friend.

"Yeah I just hurt. Before Evergreen froze me or whatever she ambushed me and punched me in the stomach…." The requip mage winced and placed a hand on her abdomen where blood had begun to soak through.

"She's gone too far this time! When I get my hands on her I swear I'll ring her fucking neck!" The card user shouted angrily as she helped Riley walk to the door of the hall.

"You don't need to worry about Evergreen. Erza has already taken care of her." Makarov said proudly with a smile on his face. Riley cast him a confused look as asked the question she had been thinking.

"How did Erza get free of the petrification?"

"Her artificial eye makes her immune to visual magic." The older man said calmly as Riley looked to the floor.

"She had an artificial eye…" The black mage trailed off before she forced a smile on her face, "At least she took revenge for all of us. I owe her a thank you later."

"You and me both girl." Cana replied laughing.

"So we were petrified?" Riley asked seriously as all the women gathered around Makarov.

"Yeah. While you were gone, the Thunder Legion learned visual magic and Evergreen's allows her to turn anyone who looks into her eyes to stone." Mira was the one who answered the black mage, her eyes serious.

"But I've looked into her eyes many times, including the other night so why didn't I get turned to stone then?"

"It was her glasses. You have to look directly into her eyes in order to be petrified." Cana replied casting a glare off to nowhere in particular.

Riley was silent for a moment as she thought, releasing Cana so she could stand on her own without leaning on the other woman. "I see. If I had one weakness it would be visual magic…I'm glad Erza is able to withstand it. We have a good comrade here Master."

"Indeed we do my child. Now you ladies need to go out and take the rest of those fools down. Natsu, Gajeel and I are all stuck in here. We cannot get out thanks to Freed's enchantment but if one of you can defeat him then it will be canceled out."

"I still can't believe that Laxus would do something like this. I mean I knew he was an ass but this is taking things too far." Cana snapped angrily.

"With you all freed from the stone then Laxus has lost his upper hand. With no hostages left he has nothing else to do so this game is over." Makarov replied before they all became silent as the enchantment changed. In seconds the words had formed together to make a skull and a voice rang through, a hint of amusement in the tone.

"Can you hear my old man? You weaklings from the guild too…everyone listen up."

"Laxus!" shouted Natsu angrily as she glared up at the skull while everyone else in the room tensed up.

"It looks like one of the rules has gone out the window so I'm gonna instate a new one. To keep the Battle of Fairy Tail going I've decided to activate the Thunder Palace." An arrogant laughter rang through Riley's ears as she watched Makarov stiffen and Cana and Mira freeze with shock.

"Laxus you wouldn't! The Thunder Palace could kill everyone!" The old man shouted as his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"You only have an hour and ten minutes remaining old man do you honestly think you can take us down? Or will you come to your senses and retire?"

"What the hell are you thinking Laxus! Are you trying to drag innocent civilians into this!?" Makarov had gone red in the face from anger and everyone could feel his anger sizzling the air before he grunted and collapsed to the floor.

"Master!"

"Master Makarov!"

"Gramps!"

"Old Man!"

"What's wrong?"

Mira was at his side in seconds before she looked up to the rest, "He needs his medicine. I'll be right back."

"Shit. At a time like this?" Cana shouted angrily.

"What is the 'Thunder Palace'?" asked a nervous Juvia as she watched the old man with sorrow in her eyes.

Riley had been about to ask the same thing when the water mage spoke up but seconds after Juvia had spoken Mira came running back in with panic in her eyes.

"Everyone look outside!"

Once everyone had gathered on the balcony each one gasped with surprise at what was floating in the sky.

"What the hell are those?" Asked Cana nervously.

"Those look like Lightning Lacrima…" Riley said solemnly as her hands shook with anger.

"To answer your question Juvia, the Thunder Palace is exactly that. Those lacrima in the sky are filled with lightning magic and if Laxus sets them off they will destroy the entire city." Mira spoke sadly as she shook her head and headed back inside to help the fallen Master.

"We need to take those things out of the sky before Laxus kills everyone." Levy said in a frightened voice.

Seconds after the small blue mage spoke did Bisca take action, calling a sniper rifle requip before crouching and taking a shot. It hit one of the lacrima head on and shattered it with relative ease.

"Nice shootin' lady!" yelled Cana, with excitement in her voice.

"Nice shot Bisca!" Lucy added with a big smile on her face.

"I'll take down every last one of those things." The gun mage smirked to them before she stilled. Seconds later did lightning encompass her and the screams that rang through the air hurt everyone's ears. When the lightning faded Bisca collapsed unconscious.

"Bisca!"

"Shit are you alright? Can you hear me? Bisca!"

"What the fuck was that?!"

Cana swallowed hard and looked back up to the sky before she answered, "It's body link magic. If you take those things down then the lacrima will direct any magic done on them back to the attacker."

"That's right kiddies! Try to take down my Thunder Palace at your own risk!" Laxus' voice ran loudly through the air.

"Laxus!" Riley shouted angrily as she looked to the sky.

"Oh welcome back Riley. Glad to see you could make it for this special occasion."

"Laxus I'm warning you now to stop this before I come over there and make you." Riley said evenly, her voice like steel as her eyes glared off in the distance.

"I'd like to see you try it! Erza is on her way here now so if you join in the fun it will battle of the ages! Better hurry though unless you want to watch everyone around you die!" With that being said the blonde's voice faded into laughter and then silence as the link was severed.

The requip mage growled to herself as she turned on her heel to walk out. "I'm going after that bastard. Cana I need you and Lucy to start an evacuation of the city. Mira is taking care of the Master so she is needed here but you two are going to be needed out there when a panic starts. Juvia and Levy can head in the opposite direction and take care of others at the same time."

"Actually since Natsu and Gajeel are stuck behind this enchantment I'm going to stay here and rewrite it to get them out of here. The more people we have out there the better." Levy countered confidently.

"Juvia can come with me and Lucy can take Happy off the other way. With her spirits she will be fine but Juvia and I need to stick together." The card user said in addition as she stared Riley down. "You be careful out there. Laxus isn't like you remember him. A lot has changed since you've been gone."

Riley simply nodded in understanding before sprinting through the door, her pain forgotten as she clenched her teeth in anger.

* * *

"Erza!" Shouted Riley as she ran up beside her, a smirk on her face. "Glad to see you're in one piece. Nice job taking Evergreen down."

The red mage smiled at her older sister before replying, "No need to thank me I was just protecting my family. How are you feeling? Are you sure you should be exerting yourself like that?"

"Don't you worry about me I'll be fine. I'm gonna kick that blonde bastards ass for what he's doing." Riley all but growled as they ran, her body already thrumming with adrenaline.

Erza just looked at her with a serious look in her eyes before nodding once as picking up speed. In minutes they charged into Cardia Cathedral, both in a fighting stance as they glared at Laxus.

"Well well look what we've got here. How you been Riley? You look like you're in pain." The blonde laughed as he watched Mystogen turn toward them both. Riley's eyes traveled to the masked member of her guild and smirked as she crossed her arms.

"I may be in pain but I can still kick your ass. Mystogen is here to lend a hand if we need it anyway so I'm not worried." The black mage smirked back as she called forth one of her swords.

Laxus growled before sending a lightning shock at the masked wizard, blasting the cover right off of his face. Riley could practically feel Erza stiffen at her side as she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Jellal…" Was all she said with a look that Riley couldn't quite place but if she had to muster a guess she would have to say it almost looked like fear. Just what was Erza's relationship to this wizard if he never showed his face? Riley made a mental note to ask her about it later and instead placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I don't know how you know him but we need to focus."

"Oh you two know each other?" Laxus smirked and crossed his arms as Natsu came bursting in the door, rage on his face.

"Natsu! So you were able to get out of the hall?" The red mage spoke even as her eyes never left the blue mage before her.

"What the hell!? Mystogen is Jellal?!" The pink mage shouted in shock as his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Mystogen sighed but spoke, his voice calm and even as he looked to Erza, "Erza…I didn't want you to see this face. I'm not Jellal. I know him but I am not him, we just bear a striking resemblance and nothing more."

The red mage was visibly shaking at this point for even his voice reminded of her of her childhood love. Riley watched in confusion as the blue mage turned to walk away, his words hanging in the air. "I leave the rest to you." And then he was gone, his magic no longer lingering.

"Bastard! Fine go ahead and run I'll deal with you later! It's you I'm here for right now Laxus. Erza I'll take care of this guy." Natsu said angrily as he cracked his knuckles but when he got no response he looked to his armor clad friend and froze himself. She was shaking and he knew that seeing Mystogen's face really got to her and he couldn't help but feel bad for her.

He didn't have any more time to think after that because out of the corner of his eye the blonde mage was moving. Seconds later the red mage was hit with a shock of lightning that was powerful enough to send remnants of the magic throughout the building. She screamed and Riley was moving instantly, her sword arching towards Laxus at a dangerous speed.

The blonde dodged easily and countered with a one-two punch but Riley easily evaded it, her eyes glaring daggers at him as she growled, "You're going to regret that you bastard." Behind her she could hear when her sister hit the floor and hear Natsu yelling as he ran up to her.

Laxus simply smirked before his eyes traveled to the red mage once again before he was off and moving, "Let's see how you fare with another shock!"

Riley only had time to gape in shock before she was moving with him, her speed matching his as she raced for her sister, worry etched into her face. When the blonde stopped and let out another lightning attack at Erza Riley knew what she had to do. She was in front of the red mage in seconds and closing her eyes, preparing to absorb his attack. Expecting to feel his magic fusing with her own, Riley was stunned when agony ripped through her body as the lightning traveled to every nerve ending. She screamed and fell to her knee as she looked on to Laxus in shock.

 _Why the hell didn't my magic reflect work?!_ She thought panicked as she felt her body spazzing. She winced and looked back to Erza who had seemed to recover before requipping a sword and standing with a glare in her eyes.

"I thought I just told you that I was gonna take you down! You bastard!" Natsu shouted angrily as he pointed to the blonde.

Laxus simply turned his attention towards the dragon slayer before shrugging, "When did you get here Natsu?"

The requip sisters watched as the pink mage charged Laxus, then watched as the two went blow for blow until the blonde sent him flying with another lightning attack. Natsu hit the far wall with a grunt before he was on his feet again.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" He shouted as he unleashed his fury onto Laxus. The blonde blocked him with what looked like ease to Riley and immediately the black mage was wondering how that was possible. Dragon Slayer magic was powerful so Laxus shouldn't have been able to take it like it was nothing. There was something going on with him and Riley had a gut feeling that it wasn't a good thing.

When Natsu jumped back Riley and Erza charged as one, each arching their sword with deadly precision. Laxus smirked again before his lightning came to protect him, sending both of them flying backwards, "You're going to have to do better than that! I thought you were supposed to be the strongest woman in the guild Riley? What happened to you? You're so weak!"

"Shut up!" She spat back as she flipped backwards to land on her feet, her hand against the floor to help hold herself upright. Above her Erza growled as she also flipped and landed next to her sister.

"What are those things floating in the sky Laxus?" Her tone was like steel as she waited for his answer.

"Oh those are just for when I activate the Thunder Palace." He laughed he watched her eyes widen.

"You bastard! Are you really willing to kill everyone here!?" She charged him again, this time going to his right as Riley countered on his right. He blocked them with ease, all three going back and forth before he got ahold of each of their feet, swinging and sending them flying across the room once more. Riley stumbled backwards, yelping as pain rocketed through her body before she drilled her sword into the floor to help slow her momentum. At the same time the red mage landed on her feet with relative ease before requipping into a different set of armor.

Erza changed so fast that it left Riley speechless at how she could requip that fast, and into both armor and weapon at that. Before she had a chance to even guess at what type of weapon her sister now wielded, Erza was moving, matching Laxus blow for blow again, this time his attacks seeming to be weaker for some reason.

"With my Lightning empress armor your attacks will have no affect on me!" She shouted with confidence as Natsu chimed in from behind them both.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing charging him like that?! I said I was gonna be the one fighting him!"

Pausing for a moment to look towards the pink mage Erza smiled and nodded before her eyes went back to Laxus and then to Riley who seemed to be breathing hard from off to her right. The red mage knew that with the injury her sister wasn't able to fight at her full strength. They would only get in the way of Natsu if they stayed.

"I leave him to you then Natsu." Was all she said before she turned on her heel and sprinted to Riley.

"Hey where do you think you're going?!" the pink mage shouted.

"Don't tell me you're going to try and take down my Thunder Palace…That's pointless! Just hitting one of those things will kill you! There are hundreds up there and you're almost out of time!" Laxus cackled from afar as the red mage helped Riley stand before pulling her to the door.

"Then I will just have to take them all down at once." Was all Erza responded with as she and Riley marched on, the black mage pulling from her grip to walk on her own.

"Impossible! Even if you did manage it, those lacrima will just kill you!"

It was Riley who spoke next, her form stopping for her to look back at Laxus, determination in her eyes, "She won't be doing it alone. And even if it kills us both at least the city will be safe."

"Make sure you take Laxus down Natsu!" The younger requip mage yelled as they both sprinted off, leaving the Dragon Slayer to take care of the blonde alone.

"Are you sure he's gonna be alright back there?" Riley asked a little worriedly as she looked to Erza.

The red mage nodded with a smile before she responded, "Natsu is a dragon slayer I have no doubt that he will be fine."

"I hope you're right. But something is not right with Laxus. I don't remember him being this powerful. Not to mention my magic reflect had no affect back there. I'm very confused right now." The older requip mage thought aloud as they stopped to look at the sky. Above them floated hundreds of lacrima that no doubt held enough magic in them to kill a person. How were they going to take them all down at once?

As if reading her mind Erza leapt into action, requipping yet again into a set of armor that had wings and made her look almost like a knight in shining armor.

"With my knight armor I can summon every weapon I have in my arsenal. Can you match me sword for sword Riley?"

"I only have two swords that I requip but I can turn them into many so don't you worry about me. " Riley smirked at her sister before bringing out her other sword even as Erza began to conjure sword after sword.

When she had the first hundred swords summoned she was breathing hard and Riley knew that each one took a hefty toll on her magic power. Placing a hand on the red mage's shoulder she spoke, "As impressed as I am at your strength and power I must ask you to stop there. You've already used too much magic power and we may need it for later. I've got your back"

When she was done speaking Riley took a deep breath before flipping her swords point facing down and shoving them into the ground. "Now shatter!" In seconds the blades were gone, leaving only the guards and hilts. The black mage then closed her eyes and focused her energy on her weapons, her energy ramping up dangerously high before her magic flaired outward in a wave of purple. In a matter of minutes the shattered blades had formed into hundreds of needles, each jagged and despite being small Erza had a feeling that they packed a huge punch. Breathing hard Riley stood and in one swift motion slammed the guards against one another as a second wave of magic energy reverberated outwards. Before the red mage had time to even blink in shock, Riley was standing with a long sword that rivaled that of her height.

The younger requip mage was in awe at her sister but smirked to herself before nodding to Riley. "Looks like you aren't the only one impressed here. Where on earth did you learn a requip like that?"

The black mage laughed and fell to one knee before responding, "One day I'll tell you. Right now we need to take down Laxus' Thunder Palace."

Nodding Erza got a serious look in her eye, "We still need more. With what we have now we won't enough to take them all down at once."

"You're right but how do you suppose we do that without using up all of our magic? If we have nothing left then we will be open for a counter and I don't know about you but I don't like being helpless." The black mage answered with a skeptical look on her face before both requip mages froze in their tracks.

 _ **Hey everyone! If you can hear me look up to the sky! This is an emergency!**_ A voice resided through their minds as Riley looked to her sister confused before her curiosity was sated.

 _ **Warren? Is that you?**_

 _ **This is his telepathy!**_

Shouts rang out in the black mage's mind and she winced slightly before grabbing her head.

"All these voices are giving me a headache. What's going on?" She looked to the red mage in search of answers and Erza simply smirked at her.

"That is Warren using his telepathy magic. It links everyone's minds together so we can communicate even though we aren't in the immediate vicinity. Right now you are hearing everyone in the guild who can hear Warren. Don't worry about it too much and try to relax. This is a good thing."

Nodding slowly before another voice rang off in her mind, Riley took a deep breath.

 _ **Listen you guys, anyone who is still fighting just give it a rest already we have more important things to worry about right now.**_

Riley heard each individual person respond in her mind and if she hadn't been awake to hear this herself she would have thought she was dreaming.

 _ **We need to take out those things floating in the sky with every bit of magic we have. Not a single one can be left! That's Laxus' Thunder Palace and unless we get rid of it this town is as good as gone. We can't leave this to Erza and Riley alone we need to help them!**_

 _ **Warren how do you know about the-**_ Erza's thoughts were interrupted by another, this one masculine and almost shocked to hear the red mage.

 _ **That voice...Erza is that you? You're alright!**_

 _ **Erza!**_

 _ **She's been de-petrified!**_

The younger requip mage smiled, _**Gray, it's good to hear your voice as well. So you're the one…**_

 _ **I just happened to come across Warren.**_

 _ **Hey…if Erza's back to normal…what about the other women?!**_

Riley couldn't match the voices to their faces just yet but just hearing all the relief in their tones had something in her relaxing automatically.

 _ **Relax you guys we're all just fine.**_ Riley's heart skipped a beat when she heard Cana.

 _ **I'm glad you're still safe Cana.**_ She spoke mentally, her inner voice relieved.

 _ **Bisca's at the guild hall but she is alright.**_ The black wizard knew Mira's voice anywhere.

 _ **Sorry guys my telepathy doesn't reach all the way to the guild hall. But at any rate, everyone who can hear me has to attack those things floating in the sky.**_ Warren stopped when another voice came through Riley's mind.

 _ **Warren you bastard! Don't think I've forgiven you for what you did to me.**_

 _ **Max! I'm real sorry about that…I was just frantic to save the girls is all…**_

 _ **Hey Alzack don't think you're off the hook either!**_

All through her mind became angered shouts and the black mage covered her ears in hopes that it would help but to no avail.

 _ **Would you all stop screaming?! The yelling can wait until after we save the town!**_

 _ **Take your own advice Gray!**_

Each syllable sounded in Riley's mind like explosions and the older sister yelped and placed her head against the ground.

 _ **Can everyone stop yelling, you're going to make my damn brain burst…**_ She asked weakly as her younger sister placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

Still the shouting rang out and Riley wasn't sure how much more she would be able to take.

 _ **There's not much time left so just take those things down already!**_

It was Erza who shouted this time, her inner voice like nails on a chalkboard to Riley. _**Stop! Those things are protected by body link magic!**_

It was as if no one had heard either of the two that just spoke, each person yelling to one another to attempt to heal their injured pride. It was Lucy who drew everyone back and cast them all into silence. Her inner voice spoke to each person on a personal level and by the time the celestial wizard finished, even Riley had more respect for her.

There was silence for a long while before someone spoke, _**We can settle this after we get rid of those things. Right now the town is all that matters.**_

Sighing in relief Erza spoke next, _**Riley and I will take the four hundred to the north and east, the rest of you worry about the other two hundred.**_

 _ **Don't leave a single one.**_ Gray said seriously as all around them Riley felt the surge of magic power. As her and Erza let loose their attack, they could see from every direction the other attacks coming from other guild members. With almost perfect timing, they hit the lacrima at nearly the same time, the small but deadly spheres exploding in seconds, having magic particles and lacrima debris rain down.

When nothing was left Riley could practically hear each member's sigh of relief.

 _ **We did it…**_ Erza's voice floated into her mind but seconds later the black mage felt the sudden surge of lightning energy all around her. Before she could even think, her body was alight with so much magic power that it singed her clothes and had agony rocketing through her right down to her toes. She screamed loudly, her younger sister joining, her own screams matching Riley's in pitch.

Both requip mages collapsed to the ground, their requips vanishing instantly as they lay there breathing hard and trying to stay conscious.

 _ **Hey…is…is everyone…alright?**_ Warren's weak voice rang through Riley's mind, his tone shaking off the remnants of lightning still clinging to her nerve endings.

 _ **Honestly…how can you guys be so reckless…**_ Erza's laughter echoes through her head next and Riley couldn't help the smile that grew on her face.

 _ **You're one to talk…**_ That was Gray.

 _ **Riley…you alright? How's…your wound?**_ Cana's voice was next in her mind and the black mage's smile grew wider.

 _ **I'm alright Cana don't you worry about me…how are you feeling?**_ Riley responded, her mental voice only a little shaky.

 _ **That's good to hear. I'm alright as well.**_

Erza chuckled again, _**We really are an amazing guild…aren't we?**_

 _ **We would be even better if Laxus would grow out of his rebellious stage..**_

 _ **You said it!**_

 _ **Hey Alzack you alright?**_

 _ **Yeah Droy I'm alright thanks…**_

 _ **Way to show the Fairy Tail way you guys…Makarov would be proud of all of us…**_ It was Riley's turn to commend her guild mates as she smirked to her sister.

When the voices faded from her mind Riley sighed aloud in relief as she rubbed her temples. She could already feel the ache behind her eyes forming. She hadn't expended the amount of magic to warrant a migraine to come on but the black wizard had a feeling that the lightning she had been hit with overloaded her system. Either way the older requip mage knew this would be a bad one.

"Hey Erza…you alright?" She asked softly, her own words causing slight pain to radiate through her skull.

"Yeah I'm alright. What about you?" The red mage responded as she sat up, offering a hand to the older requip mage.

Grabbing hold Riley nodded automatically even as the first sliver of agony embedded itself behind her eyes. When she sat upright the world spun violently before calming down, a wave of nausea washing over her as the black wizard stumbled to her feet, her stance wavering to the point where Erza had to step in and support her, worry on the younger sister's face.

"Hey easy there." Being so close to Riley, Erza's words were louder than necessary and the older requip wizard yelped and stumbled from her grip, falling to her knees in the process.

"Riley!" The red mage was before her in seconds, grabbing Riley's shoulders with an almost painful grip. Almost as quickly, Riley countered the red mage, her hand going to Erza's mouth and tackling the woman with a pained look on her face.

"Stop yelling…please…you're going to make my ears bleed…" the black mage whispered as her eyes became unfocussed and her strength faded. Seconds later Riley collapsed onto her younger sister,giving the red mage a heart attack in the process.

"Shit!" Erza shouted before she climbed to her feet and carried the black mage on her back as she slowly worked her way back to the guild. She didn't what was going on but she was worried. Maybe Cana would know what to do.

* * *

"Hey Erza! I'm glad you two are ok-"Cana stopped mid-sentence when she saw the older requip mage draped over her shoulder. The brunette was at her side in seconds, taking Riley to relieve some of Erza's stress.

"Shit what happened?" Was all she asked as the card user laid the black mage on the nearest table. Around them Mira and Levi looked on with worry as they came rushing up.

"Is Riley alright?"

"What happened to her Erza?"

The armor clad woman shrugged worriedly as she spoke, "I don't know. One minute she's fine the next she's tackling me and telling me not to yell and then she passes out. All of a sudden she looked like she was gonna be sick."

Cana stiffened before nodding in understanding, "I see. She was hit with a migraine then. She will be alright she just needs to rest is all. She will wake up in a while back to her normal self."

Erza looked to the brunette confused before her eyes wandered back to her older sister. "A what?"

"It's a massive headache brought on by expending too much energy. She'd had them since she unlocked her magic. It's normal for her. If we don't whisper when she gets them then it's like bombs going off in her mind. She also becomes sensitive to light and suffers with nausea so she usually lays down until it goes away. I don't get it thought…she hasn't had one hit her this bad in a while."

"She didn't use that much magic either. She was reserved about it, saying that we should save some magic in case we need it later but I know Riley isn't the type to hold back when it comes to the lives of others. Maybe this was why. Maybe she didn't want to bring one on because she knew it would lead to this and she didn't want to be a burden. That's the only thing I can think of." The red mage spoke as if she were thinking aloud and Cana nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that sounds more like Riley to me. Still though…if she knew better then how did this happen…?"

Mira spoke next as she came up to stand beside Erza, "Maybe it was a mixture of her being injured, being turned to stone, and then hit with all that lightning magic? Maybe it just overloaded her system?"

The card user looked to the takeover mage before nodding again, "That seems logical but we won't know anything until she wakes up. Until then we should leave her be."

* * *

When Riley came to she was laying on something soft and she heard even breathing beside her. The black mage froze instantly as her heart kicked into overdrive and panic flooded her mind before a voice rang out.

"Calm down it's just me." The voice was calm and soft and Riley visibly relaxed as she turned to look at the card user beside her.

Sitting up the black mage winced slightly before stretching, looking down to her wound when it didn't send shooting agony through her. "What? How am I healed?" She looked to Cana with confusion in her eyes.

"We think it was from when you were hit with all that lightning magic yesterday. The heat conducted by the electricity must have sped up your healing process because when we moved you into the infirmary and I went to change your bandages I noticed that it was fully closed and already scarred. Don't get me wrong the scar is nasty looking and definitely fresh but you shouldn't need to cover it anymore."

"I see. Well I should have to thank Laxus…after I kick the shit out of him." Riley growled as she stood, stretching again and giving a small groan. "Man getting hit with that much electricity made me hurt. Jeez I feel like my muscles were ripped apart before being sewn back together."

"Yeah I know how you feel." The card user smirked as she stood and motioned towards the door, "Now should we get back out there now that you're awake so you can see Erza? She was really worried about you when you collapsed on her."

The requip mage laughed nervously as she placed her hands behind her head, "Yeah I probably should have told her about that earlier I didn't even think to." Her tone sounded guilty as they walked out into the main hall where everyone greeted them happily.

"Hey Riley glad to see you're back with the living!" Natsu shouted excitedly as he bounded up to place an arm over her shoulder. He was covered in bandages and if Riley hadn't know what he looked like she never would have guessed it was even him. When he spoke his words were muffled so she had no idea what he was saying but even through the bandages she could see he was smiling. "So now that you're awake we can have our rematch!" His smile was infectious and the black mage found herself smirking with him as her other friends crowded around them.

"Natsu I have no idea what you're saying right now so you might want to wait until you're feeling better." She laughed as Gajeel spoke from the table nearest them.

"He said 'Hey Riley glad to see you're back with the living. So now that you're better we can have our rematch.' Or something like that." The iron dragon glared at the pink mage before looking away.

"How is it that you can understand him?" Lucy asked confused from beside Gray.

"I think it's because he's just as stupid as Natsu." Chuckled Happy as he fluttered through the air.

"I'm glad you're finally awake we were all worried about you." Mira spoke happily from behind the bar.

From behind her Riley could practically feel aggravation and she turned slowly to come eye to eye with Erza, who looked just as angry as the energy she was giving off.

"Hey Erza…what's-"Riley was cut off by her younger sister's sudden movements and before she knew it Erza had hold of her by the collar of her jacket and an angry glare coming from her eyes.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about your headaches? You scared the shit out of me yesterday! I should beat you senseless for such a wreckless move…" She trailed off as her grip relaxed and before the older sister could move the red mage had her in a hug. "I'm glad you're okay though…"

Riley looked to the floor guiltily before sighing and gently pushing Erza away, "You're right I should have told you and I'm sorry I didn't I guess it just slipped my mind until it was too late. I hadn't had one that bad in a while so getting blindsided like that kind of threw me for a loop and before I could mention it I was already out cold. Sorry Erza…" The black mage paused before smirking, "But let's both be honest here you would lose horribly if you challenged me right now. It would be wise of you to not pick a fight with me." Her tone had gone from apologetic to serious and then to slightly angered as she looked around the guild. "Hey where is that blonde bastard I owe him a beating for the shit he pulled."

The room was silent for a while and as if on cue the door at the far end opened and in walked the mage in question, his body bandaged nearly from head to toe and Riley could practically see the tension in the hall. Anger emanated from everywhere and the black mage growled low in her throat.

The Lightning mage stopped in the middle of the room as his eyes skimmed over each person before they came to rest on her and Erza, "Hey where is the old man?" Was all he said, his tone almost defeated if Riley had to put a word to it.

Anger surged through her and she was moving in seconds, her body seeming to have a mind of its own as she charged. He had no time to react and in seconds the older requip mage had him by the front of his shirt and was flipping him over her to slam him into the floor, her fist poised above his face ready to attack. She was furious and he knew she had every right to be and he could feel as well as see her anger. Her magic power spiked dangerously and he watched as she took on a purple glow.

"You pull that shit yesterday and you really have the balls to walk in here and ask to see the Master? Are you stupid Laxus?" She shouted from over him as her fist shook with anger. The blonde said nothing as he let her vent, his eyes remaining glued to her own as he stared her down.

"Riley that's enough there is no need for violence." Mira was the first to speak, her soft words breaking the silence even as Riley felt Natsu come up behind her, his eyes shining with anger and muffled words coming from his mouth as she shouted at Laxus. When Riley didn't move Erza took a step forward to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Mira is right, fighting won't solve anything. The master is in the infirmary." She said with an even tone and surprise ran through the older mage.

 _I was just in that room and I didn't even feel his magic. Man I'm slipping…_ She thought to herself aggravated as Gray chose that moment to speak up.

"Hey Gajeel you know what this idiot is saying?"

"He said 'This two-on-one shit isn't going to cut it. The next time we face off it's gonna be you against me and I swear I ain't gonna lose to you again.' "The iron mage said seriously as he came to stand beside the celestial wizard.

"Wait I thought you two beat him." She said confused.

"Are you serious little girl? Look at what he did to us. If anything I would say it ended in a draw. If he had been around when it was you against Phantom…it scares me just thinking about it." He responded as he crossed his arms.

While everyone was talking amongst themselves Riley glared down at the blonde below her, rage still shining in her eyes but she turned to Erza when she felt her hand on her shoulder. "Leave it be Riley…let it go."

"You want me to let this go? Are you serious?" She snapped back before she clenched her teeth and tightened her grip on Laxus. "This bastard doesn't deserve it! You owe me an explanation you hear me?" she shouted as she leaned down closer to his face.

Again he said nothing, just laid there and let her get her anger off her chest before the armored mage pulled her off him. "I know you're angry Riley, we all are but this isn't the way to go about it."

"Easy for you to say Erza, you were always so quick to forgive. I'm not. The way I see it he is an enemy and I swear to god if he so much as twitches the wrong way I'll kill him." The black mage growled as she watched Laxus stand slowly, his eyes never leaving hers as he kept his hands by his sides as he walked past them.

"Thank you Erza." Was all he said as he passed Natsu before holding his hand up to the pink mage. Instantly Natsu froze and his eyes changed, going from rage to respect in the blink of an eye.

When he was gone and the tension eased slightly Gray was the first to speak with surprise in his tone, "Okay I get you're a bad ass and everything Riley but you do realize you just attacked a dragon slayer and overpowered him like it was nothing?"

The requip mage stiffened in her younger sister's arms as she stared at the ice wizard, "Dragon Slayer? Are you telling me he was a Dragon Slayer? Laxus?" Shock rang through her voice as she looked to where they all had last seen the blonde.

"Yeah we all found out yesterday. After Natsu beat him he told us all." Mira spoke from her left.

"I see…that would explain why he was so powerful. I don't remember him being that much of a powerhouse before. It would also give a reason for why my magic reflect didn't have any effect on him…" She trailed off as she got lost in her own thoughts before snapping herself out of it. "And I only overpowered him because he was injured and I was pissed off. Had he been in good health I don't think it would have gone that easily."

"I also think he felt guilty about all of it. He didn't even fight back when you tackled him. And he didn't say a word while you ripped him a new one. Part of me thinks he is regretting everything he did." Lucy said next, her voice almost saddened as she looked from Riley to the rest of them.

"I don't give a shit how he feels, he betrayed everyone and almost killed a lot of people. That is unforgivable." The older sister snapped back as she pulled herself from Erza's grip to stand on her own, her arms crossing under her breasts.

The room was silent for a while before the red mage spoke, "Why do you think your reflect didn't work?"

Riley turned to her younger sister as she answered, "I think it was because he is a Dragon Slayer. I can reflect any form of magic energy but I don't think I can against a Slayer. They have an entirely different type of magic that can only be mastered through an actual dragon so my reflect won't work on magic of that caliber. I'll have to come up with another means of fighting wizards like that. But I want to prove my theory right so I will need to test it against Natsu when he's healed."

Hearing this the pink mage began jumping around the room, his words still muffled and excited movements making his wounds seem like papercuts. Riley smirked and leaned back against the wall, "Relax Natsu nothing is going to happen until everyone is at one hundred percent. I don't need to accidentally kill you."

After a few moments of silence Laxus emerged from the other room, his head hung low and his eyes seemingly glued to the ground as he silently walked towards the door. No one said anything as they watched but everyone could feel the tension. When the door at the far end closed and Makarov walked in Riley was the first to speak, "Are you alright Master?"

"I'm fine child. I did what had to be done. Now let's all try to put the last few days' events behind us and move on. We have a parade to get ready for." Though he did his best to sound excited and happy, everyone could hear the underlying sorrow in his voice and see the tear streaks that he had done his best to wipe away. No one said anything and no one made any movements to either leave or stay, each person simply standing as still as a statue as they looked from the door to their master and back again.

When the silence stretched into an uncomfortable atmosphere, the requip sisters spoke, their words in perfect unison as they moved as one, "Alright you heard him. Let's get on with our lives and start getting ready for tonight. Standing around sulking isn't going to change anything." When they both finished they turned to each other with surprise on their faces before smirking and chuckling aloud.

* * *

The moon shone in the sky like diamonds as it cast its glow on the members of Fairy Tail as they made their way through the city on their respective floats. As each passed the onlookers watched in awe as each wizard or group of wizards put on their own little show. From Elfman and Mira doing a takeover contest, to Lucy, Levi, and Bisca who doing a cheer for all to see and smiles adorning their faces. After that came Gray and Juvia with their castle of water and ice, each dressed like a king and queen as they smiled to each other before their eyes went to the crowd.

Behind that came the requip sisters, both smiling as they showed their skills. Titania wore one of her sets of armor and looked into the crowd as her swords danced around the two of them while the Dark Valkyrie was clad in her usual black pants, half shirt, and black jacket shattered her two swords to make it rain what looked like diamonds but turned out to just be the shards of her swords. Behind them came Cana to interject with her card magic, setting the air around the three mages alight with fire, smoke, electricity, and any other type of magic she deemed fit.

All around them the crowd roared with excitement and awe, each float bringing with it a new level of amazing that they hadn't seen before. Even through the music and laughter from the watchers and fellow guild members, Riley and Erza could still hear what was said as they passed by, people questioning why Riley was there and how she was related to Titania and part of the black mage felt like an outcast but another part, the part that overpowered any other feelings she might have had, said she didn't care because she knew who she was and that was all that mattered. As if reading her mind, the red mage grabbed her hand and held both up in the air as Cana joined in on the fun, draping her arms around both women as she beamed out into the crowd.

From behind that float came the Dragon Slayers, each clad in their own costume of bandages as they walked side by side with Happy flying above. Natsu held his bored expression and Gajeel was scowling before Makarov motioned to join him. After the iron dragon left, Natsu took a deep breath in before letting it out, the words 'Fairy Tail' becoming visible in the sky from his fire magic as he did his best to put on a show in his current state. As expected, screams of excitement erupted all around them and before any member of the guild knew what was going on, Makarov took his place at the top of the final float, his form bouncing around and dancing with happiness as he showed off his skills and his cat costume.

Off in the distance Laxus had stuck around to see the parade but turned to walk away, a smile on his face as he silently said goodbye to his family. Before he had taken very many steps though something told him to turn around and what he saw brought tears to his eyes. From where he stood he could see Makarov giving the signal that he had made up when he was a boy. The memories came flooding back and the lightning mage was having trouble keeping his feelings in.

" _You're not participating in the parade this year Gramps?"_

" _I'll be watching you this year my boy."_

" _But what if I can't find you in the crowd?" The boy was worried as he spoke._

" _You don't need to worry about me Laxus just have fun." A younger Makarov smiled before his grandson shouted excitedly._

" _Okay then I'll do this!" He said happily as he lifted his hand into the air, his pointer finger raised towards the sky._

" _What is that for?"_

" _It's a message! It means that even if I can't see you I'll be looking your way!"_

 _The old man watched in awe at the little blonde boy before him. "So you gotta watch for it okay Gramps?"_

The images that ran rampant through Laxus' mind were enough to have his heart aching but when he saw Makarov holding up the signal he had made all those years ago, the blonde couldn't stop the tears from falling. All around him the members of Fairy Tail held up their hands, smiles on their faces and kindness in their eyes as they looked out into the crowd.

"Gramps…." He said softly as he smiled through his tears and turned away for good this time as he left his home behind.

Makarov looked to the sky as he held up his hand and his heart hurt but he knew it was for the best, _Even if I can't see you….even if we are separated by miles…just know that where ever you are, I will always be looking your way…_ he thought to himself as he looked around to see each of his children holding their hands up in the air along with him.

As if he could read his grandfather's thought Laxus spoke one more time before he disappeared, "I know…thank you…Grandpa…"

* * *

 _ **Okay so that is Chapter 20! man I can't believe I'm already 20 chapters into this story already! I never expected it to go this far but I am so happy you are all enjoying it! look forward to hearing back from you all and the next chapter will be up when I can get it written! Until then!**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Dark**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Alright this is the next chapter! It's a little long only because there is so much detail to be put into this arc . BUT I had a great time writing this and incorporating riley further into the story. I tweaked a few things to make it flow better but nothing too overly crazy was added. I do hope you enjoy this chapter my lovelies! As always please drop me a review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**_

* * *

"So why did you decide to go with me on this job again?" Cana asked confused as her and Riley made their way back from the train station.

"Because it's been a while since you and I went on a job together and I feel like I need to make it up to you after I was gone for so long. Plus…I don't do dress up like my sister does. She loves her many outfits and being all girly. Not me. I am perfectly happy in my jeans and jacket." The black mage responded automatically as they walked but not ten minutes after they had arrived back in the city did Riley's stomach begin to growl with ferocity.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." The card user smirked as she motioned to the Diner coming up. "Why don't we stop in and have a bite to eat. We both deserve it after a job well done."

"I'm not arguing; let's go my stomach feels like it's going to eat itself." Riley agreed excitedly as she practically ran through the door, her mouth already watering. Once inside though she froze, not knowing how to react to what she saw before her. Here was her sister and the other three that she usually went on jobs with, all clad in a worker's uniform and all seeming to do a horrible job as waiters.

"Eh…" Was all Riley could say as Cana came up beside her before freezing in her tracks as well. The both watched as Natsu ate the food instead of delivering it to his tables. Gray managed to get his guests their food but he lost his clothes somewhere along the way. Lucy was the only one out of the three of them who seemed to actually know what she was doing so Riley wasn't complaining about her. When her eyes landed on a specific red head though who was all but seducing her clients the black mage couldn't hold back her laughter.

When all eyes landed on her Riley gave each one a once over before she laughed again, "My god watching you all work is hysterical. Lucy I feel bad for you with having to put up with these morons."

The celestial wizard laughed nervously as the pink mage shouted back angrily, "Hey I take offense to that! Who are you calling a moron?!"

"She's calling you one you idiot. You're not supposed to eat the food." Gray was the one to answer with a smug smile on his face.

"Oh I was talking about you too Ice boy. Last I checked there was a dress code required to work in places like this and naked isn't it. Try putting on some clothes next time." Riley answered amused before her eyes landed on Erza. "I understand you enjoy dressing up Erza but do you have to resort to sex appeal? You're a smart wizard so using your body should not have to come into play with a job as simple as this one."

The red head in question simply smirked and approached Riley with her hips saying and a giggle coming from her. "You're just jealous that all the guys like me more. You may be older but we both know who got blessed with the boobs in this family. You don't need to be jealous Riley." She laughed as she draped an arm around the black mage's shoulder before dragging her to a booth with Cana following behind and doing her best not to laugh.

"I'm not jealous!" Riley snapped aggravated as her cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

"Uh-huh sure you're not. It's okay you know, I won't love you any less for it." The red mage smirked again before bending down to get in Riley's face, "So what can I get you? You came in because you were hungry no?"

"Man seeing the way you two act is hilarious! Where were you back when I first met Riley? I bet it would have been totally amusing to watch the two of you bicker." Cana laughed again as she sat opposite the steel eyed mage.

The two glared at the brunette, their eyes moving in perfect sync before they both spoke, "Shut up Cana." Seconds after they both spoke did they turn to each other and laugh.

"Okay you two really need to stop doing that. It's weird." It was Lucy who spoke this time as she approached the table with an exasperated look on her face. The requip sisters looked at each other again before chuckling.

"Some spicy curry would be good please. I'm starving." Riley said excitedly as she stretched and put her hands behind her head.

"I'll take a sandwich please."

"I'll be right back with your food, in the mean time you can tell me about your job." Erza said before she walked away to put in their order and coming back to sit beside Cana.

"It wasn't much just a bounty that turned out to be easier than expected. Easy money though so I'm not complaining." The older sister said nonchalantly as she sipped the tea when it was set in front of her.

"Wow you're good at telling stories." Sarcasm rang out from Gray's lips as he too approached their table. "For you two being sisters you're almost nothing alike. I don't get it."

From somewhere in the kitchen there was a very loud clang and seconds later an older man stumbled through the door with shock on his face. "What did you say Gray?"

"Mr. Yajima it's been a while." Riley spoke evenly from her seat as she cast the older man a smile.

"I'll be damned…it is you. I thought you had died. When I spoke to Makarov a couple of years ago he didn't mention you at all and when I brought you up in conversation he avoided the questions and I could have sworn I saw sorrow in his eyes. Where have you been?" His voice was curious and shocked as he set the curry before her.

"That's a long story sir." She replied curtly before digging into her meal, a sigh of pleasure coming from her mouth in the process, "My god this is good curry!" Her eyes lit up as she ate and Cana finished her story.

"Riley went on a decade quest about five years ago and during that time Erza joined the guild. She thought Riley was dead from what happened when they were kids and when Master and I found out who she was he told me to stay quiet about it. When someone in the guild let it slip that Riley was alive there was a lot of drama and tears and Makarov couldn't stand to see any of his children hurting so he had Riley's existence erased from the entire guild. A few years later her she is again and everything is as it should be."

The man was silent for a moment before he spoke, "I see. I am sorry to hear that happened but I am also glad to hear and see that you are alive and well."

"Thank you sir. And yes Gray we may be sisters but her and I are completely different. While she likes playing dress up and all that I prefer to stick with my jacket and jeans. While she uses her body to get what she wants I use my magic and fists. We may be blood relatives but we are our own people. " Taking another gulp of her tea before another bite of curry Riley eyed the Ice mage.

"That makes sense when you put it that way. It's not like you two are twins so you two being exactly the same wouldn't make sense. Still, you do have a few things in common. You're both crazy strong. You're both beautiful, and you both are S-Class." Lucy spoke matter of fact as her eyes traveled from sister to sister. "It is a little off putting to know that there is someone like you in the guild though Riley. Having Erza was crazy enough. If you are really stronger than her then we are in for some interesting jobs in the future." She laughed.

Riley smirked before setting the spoon down on the empty plate. "Man that was good. You make some delicious curry Mr. Yajima. And yeah Lucy I can only imagine the jobs we will go on now. Having Erza back is a huge relief off my shoulders. " She paused to look to Cana who had gone silent as she stared at her food. "But Cana is my family too so I will be going on jobs with her as well." She winked to the card user before Natsu spoke around a mouth full of food.

"Yeah I get that you don't like dressing up an all but don't you have any armor at all?" He gave her a once over before continuing, "I mean to be honest you still look like a girl. You have barely a shirt on and your pants are a little too low."

Lucy practically fell to the floor laughing as Riley cast the Dragon Slayer a glare. "I didn't realize there was a dress code. I could say the same thing about you. You're a fire wizard so why the hell are you always wearing a scarf?" She smirked when he glared back at her.

"Igneel gave me this scarf!"

"Yeah and your point is? I wear this because I like it. My half shirt shows my emblem and my jacket still covers me so I don't see a problem here. You are not going to win this argument Dragon boy. I could do this all day." She sipped her tea as he shouted angrily.

"Don't call me Dragon Boy!" He crossed his arms and turned to show his back to her.

"Oh did I hit a nerve?" The requip mage smirked again.

Gray was laughing now and he nearly joined Lucy on the floor while Erza and Cana simply laughed from the booth.

The old man simply sighed and placed his hands behind his back, "Yep some things never change. It was good seeing you again Riley. Say hi to Maki for me." His words drifted into her ears as he walked back into the kitchen.

"We should be hurrying up though guys Makarov said he wanted to talk with us when we got back to the guild and I am a little anxious to find out what its about." The red mage said seriously as she requipped back into her usual armor.

Her sister's transformation had Riley's mind remembering what Natsu had asked, "Oh and to answer your question no I don't have any armor. I don't need it. My magic is powerful enough that I don't really need defense. My magic is all offense. I must admit though, having armor that would enhance my magic or speed would be nice but again I don't do costumes." She stood in one swift motion and nodded to the door as she placed her money on the table, "Now let's get back to the guild. I too am curious as to what the Master has to say.

They all nodded and followed behind her as Riley fell in step beside Erza. Even from behind the two looked so similar it was scary and Cana looked to the ground again, her heart sinking slightly. They are so close and I feel like I'm getting left behind… her mind whirled as she trudged back to the guild hall.

* * *

"So what's the Baram Alliance?" A confused Lucy spoke as she stared at the chart floating in the air. Before her was a graph showing the dark guilds within the continent and the lesser guilds below them.

"The Baram Alliance is a collection of Dark Guilds who choose to separate themselves from the rest of the world. They don't believe in following rules or guidelines that the Magic Council sets so they formed the coalition of Dark Guilds. The three front runners of the Baram Alliance are: Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and Tartaros." Mira spoke calmly and clearly as she smiled to Reedus before handing him back the light pen.

Riley stood off to the right as she studied the chart before her, concern written into her face. "I know of the first two, they were partners with Demon's Wing when I infiltrated their guild five years ago. I haven't heard of Tartaros but that's not surprising seeing as according to the Council they're a fairly new head to the trio."

"What was the relation between the three when you were undercover?" Makarov spoke from behind as he approached with what almost sounded like trepidation in his tone.

Riley thought a moment as she did her best to think back to the very beginning of her job, "As far as I can remember Grimoire Heart was the front runner when I infiltrated. Demon's Wing was a lesser guild operating under them until they took out another front runner at the time. Snake Tail if I remember correctly. Once we had taken the third major spot in the Coalition, we had many guilds below us and as much as I hate to admit it, I played a very large role in cleansing the entire Alliance of weaker guilds.

"It was around that time when I inserted myself among their Legendary Thirteen wizards and at the time I was still trying to figure out what their main goal was in the whole thing. To this day I don't know much more than what I told you when I first got back to the guild. What I do know is both the Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart are seriously powerful guilds and not to be taken lightly."

When Riley had finished speaking the entire hall had gone quiet and she had become the center of attention. After a few seconds though the Master spoke again, "I see. I completely agree with the idea of treading cautiously but we have recently gotten word that the Oracion Seis have come very close to finding a lost weapon called Nirvana and Fairy Tail has been one of the few guilds chosen to form a Coalition of their own with other guilds in our alliance. Us along with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Caitshelter, are going to form a group and go after them. The few chosen from our guild are as follows: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Riley. You five will leave immediately to meet at the rendezvous point and continue on from there."

Nodding absently Riley turned and started for the door but stopped a few steps later when Lucy spoke up, fear creeping into her voice. "Are you sure the five of us will be enough to send? How many of us are going to be taking down this guild all together?"

"You five along with four from Blue Pegasus, three from Lamia Scale, and one from Caitshelter, are going to be taking on this group." Makarov's tone had long ago gone serious and his eyes traveled from mage to mage before landing back on the blonde.

"Yeah but there are only six of them in this Dark Guild so with our number this should be a piece of cake." Gray was the next to speak as he crossed his arms with confidence.

"Yeah stop worrying so much Lucy we got this no problem. In fact I think we could do it just the five of us. We don't even need the other guys." Natsu was next to express his confidence as he cast thumbs up to Happy.

"Although there are only six of them we are not to take the threat they pose lightly. There is a reason they're so high up on the proverbial food chain. Riley was right when she said they are powerful. We need to keep on our guard if we want a hope of finishing this job." Erza spoke, her voice serious as she cast a glare at the pink mage.

"Agreed. One wrong move and they'll kill you without a second thought. I don't know how strong they've gotten over the last couple of years but when I was undercover, they were extremely powerful for such a small guild." Riley added as she balled her hands into fists, her mind racing with thoughts. _I know we have a chance at beating this guild. With the four guild combined it shouldn't be that difficult…so then why am I filled with such trepidation? And who is this Tartaros guild? They're must be fairly new and obviously powerful but why do I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about them?_ The black mage's mind was speeding so fast that it took Erza physically shaking her to get her to come back from her thoughts.

"Hey are you listening to me? Riley!" Her grip was tight and her voice a mixture of frustration and concern as she stared the older requip mage down.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm alright sorry I just got lost in my thoughts for a second. What did you say?" Riley's words were distracted but the red head said nothing as she repeated what she had said previously.

"I said, if a guild of only six wizards was able to snag a top spot in the Baram Alliance then we are going to need all the help we can get. We need to make sure we keep our heads on our shoulders and out of the clouds." Erza emphasized the last part as she cast a glare at her older sister.

"Yeah I agree. We should head out as soon as possible." Was all she said before walking out, leaving the rest of her guild mates to stare after her in confusion and slight worry.

"Anyone know what got into her all of a sudden?" Gray asked a little snarky.

"Dark Guilds are a sore subject for her. Don't take it personal if she gets distant and cold towards you. It's just her way of protecting herself." Cana said matter of fact as her eyes followed the black wizard even after she left her line of sight. Erza simply nodded in agreement as she motioned for the others to follow her.

"Let us be off as well. We have a bit of a journey to make before we hit the rendezvous point. We better make haste." She said seriously before she too walked out. Natsu and Gray simply looked to one another before shrugging and walking out themselves.

"H-hey wait for me!" Shouted Lucy as she took off after them and Happy trailing behind.

* * *

"So why am I even going with you guys?" said the celestial wizard with worry as she placed her head in her hands.

"Because you're a member of our team." Said Natsu in return as if it were obvious even as he fought to keep his stomach inside his body.

"I get that but there are lots of wizards stronger than I am. Why not Juvia? Or Gajeel?" She countered exasperated.

"There is no use complaining about it now. The master has made his decision so that is final." Erza was first to respond followed by Gray.

"Yeah plus I think he had you come along because he knows we all work well together as a team and sometimes teamwork outweighs strength."

Riley sat in silence as she stared out the back of the caravan, her eyes glued to the sky as they went. She had yet to say a single word since they all had left and Erza was starting to worry about her.

"Hey you alright Riley?" She placed a hand on the black mage's shoulder with concern.

"Are you scared or something?" Gray asked honestly before Lucy shouted at him.

"Don't ask her a question like that! It's rude! Plus I don't think this girl is afraid of anything. "

"Maybe she gets motion sick like Natsu?" Happy questioned from beside the pink wizard.

"No I don't get motion sick Happy. And I'm not scared Gray, Lucy is right to an extent. I am not afraid of very much in this world, but the few things that do scare me have nothing to do with the Oracion Seis. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment." Her words were to the point and though she hadn't intended on coming off so curtly, when the last word left her mouth she could hear the steel in her own voice.

The cart was silent for a moment before the ice wizard spoke again, "So what's on your mind then? You know you can talk to us. We may be new partners but we all trust you and we want you to know you can trust us too. We're all a team now and that means we stick together."

"Gray's right we are all in this together so if something's bothering you we can help you." Lucy added with a smile on her face.

"Thanks guys I appreciate it. It's just this whole Oracion Seis thing has me worried about something but I can't put my finger on it. I have a bad feeling about this and I also have a feeling that this is related to Grimoire Heart somehow…" Riley trailed off as she met the eyes of each person in the caravan.

"How so?" Erza questioned.

"I don't know honestly I just have a gut feeling and I have long ago learned to listen to my instincts. Something just doesn't feel right is all. Like the Oracion Seis are just a smaller part of something that is too large for us to see the entire picture right now. They may be a powerhouse in the Baram Alliance but they only have six members which makes it safe to assume they are also acting under another guild."

"I get where you're coming from but I am having a hard time understanding you. If they are one of the major heads to the Alliance then why assume that they are working under someone?" The red mage continued as she stared Riley down.

"I agree with Erza on this. I mean I get why you might be skeptical with them being so small in an Alliance as large as the one they're in, but it would just be too crazy for them to be just a front for anything bigger." Gray added as he crossed his arms.

"I hate to say it but I agree with them Riley. Can you try to explain your instincts a little more so we can better understand where you're coming from?" The blonde said almost cautiously.

"It's hard to explain Lucy. I have never been able to figure out how my instincts act but I do know that they have never led me astray so I have no reason to doubt them now. I just feel that even though they are a major player in the Baram Alliance, the Oracion Seis are acting on the order of another guild. Possibly Grimoire Heart or Tartaros. If I had to muster a guess I would say the former only because Tartaros is new to the Alliance."

"Okay that makes sense. So then if you're right about this, why would they be acting under the influence of another guild? I still don't get why." Lucy replied as she placed a hand to her chin.

"You're guess is as good as mine is on this one. Only thing I can say is that they might just be a scape goat in case they were to fail. If you think about it that is the only thing that makes sense." Riley said in return as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"I see. Yes you would be correct in an assumption like that. If the puppet masters of this whole thing want to remain a secret then what better way to do that than to have a fall back guild? If the Oracion Seis fail in their plot to get to Nirvana then whoever is controlling them remains in the shadows and therefore out of the watchful eye of the council…" It was Erza who spoke this time as she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that makes sense…but then that leaves the question of: if it's true then who are they following orders from? And what is the end goal?" Gray asked aloud even though no one knew the answers to the questions. It was silent for a moment before the ice wizard spoke again, "So how long have your instincts proven right?"

"Long as I can remember. Whenever Cana and I would go on jobs and I would get a hunch about something she would always play it off as me being too stressed about it or worrying too much, but when my hunches were right one after the other she eventually learned to trust my gut and not question me. Probably since I was seven or eight years old."

"Even before that Riley. When we were kids back in our village you always knew when something bad was gonna happen. I called it your 'Riley sense' because you were never wrong. Even if it was something as little as a storm coming or the night our village was attacked. Even back then your instincts were as sharp as a blade."

"I never really thought about it. 'Riley sense' huh? You couldn't come up with a better name than that?" the black mage smirked to her younger sister.

"I was four give me a break!" The red mage snapped back as she tried to hide her own smirk. Gray and Lucy chuckled slightly before Natsu chimed in with whimpering of dread and pleading for help.

"So I gotta ask…Cana mentioned something about dark guilds being a sore subject. Does it have anything to do with the job you took five years ago?" His eyes were curious and though he meant no harm by it, he could see his question made her tense.

Everyone watched as Riley's body stiffened and she even stopped breathing for a moment before forcing herself to relax. "Yeah you could say that." She replied almost curtly as she kept her eyes trained on the sky.

"I'm sorry if what I asked upset you. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." His tone had gone from curious to guilt ridden in seconds and Riley instantly felt bad for snapping at him.

"No it's not your fault…I just have a lot of bad memories from that job is all…" She trailed off before sitting up straighter to move her jacket out of the way. "You've probably already noticed but it was on that job that I got this scar." She pointed to the one that started at her left collar bone and disappeared bellow her half shirt to continue on until it faded to nothing at her right pelvic bone.

"Yeah I noticed it the moment I saw you when you woke up but I didn't want to intrude on your reunion with Erza. How did it happen if you don't mind me asking?"

It was Erza who visibly stiffened this time and Gray looked to the red mage quizzically before she shot him a curt shake of her head and a look that read 'drop it or you die.' The ice mage gulped slightly before scooting back as far as he could go as his eyes went from sister to sister nervously.

"It was from when I challenged the second seat in their Legendary Thirteen." Was all Riley said as her eyes shifted from the sky to Gray and then to Erza who was staring at her with worry.

"So you beat him then?" It was Natsu who spoke this time, his words slurred and choppy from his nausea but still intelligible enough to understand.

"No he almost killed me. I was in the hospital for over a month. This scar was the result of my arrogance." Riley responded with what sounded like amusement in her tone.

"Wait I thought I hear you say that you had taken the second seat among them. I'm confused now." Gray said exasperated.

"I did take the second seat. Eventually. It was quite a while after I had healed and trained to get stronger that I finally beat him and even then that was a very tough fight."

"Wow I don't know how you even survived a wound like that though." Lucy said shocked.

"It was a long and painful recovery to say the least."

"Man you must be strong! I can't wait to get another crack at you! I'll beat you for sure next time!" Natsu shouted excitedly as he sprang to life after the carriage stopped. He was on solid ground and grinning from ear to ear in seconds while everyone else shuffled out.

"You could train for your entire life and never beat me Natsu." Riley smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Oh please I could so beat you! We proved that Dragon Slayer magic doesn't work with your Valkyrie magic so you would be helpless against me." The pink mage smirked in triumph as he stalked up before her with a twinkle in his eye. "If you can't counter my magic then how can you beat me?"

"I don't need Valkyrie magic to kick your ass Pinky." She laughed before shoving him out of her face. The Dragon Slayer stumbled back before catching his footing and taking a long look at the black mage before him.

"Oh I have no doubt that you're strong Riley. But like Erza here, I'm gonna beat you." He smiled as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Sure you are Natsu…" The sisters said in unison.

"You really must be stupid if you're picking a fight with the two strongest female wizards in the guild Natsu…" Gray sighed as he began walking behind the two women with Lucy not far behind him.

"Hey!" was all the pink mage shouted angrily before Riley laughed aloud as she put her hands in her jacket pockets. The black mage walked in the front with her younger sister close behind as they made their way to the rendezvous point before the wind suddenly picked up. It blew gust after gust at the five wizards and in the process the fire mage got a better look at the newest member of their team.

"Uh hey I got a question for you Riley." He said now suddenly serious as he slid into step beside the mage in question.

"Shoot." Was all she replied.

"I get where you got that big scar from but where did you get the bite marks?" His question was innocent but it stopped the requip mage dead in her tracks and her body stiffened. Behind her each mage froze and stared, their eyes going from Natsu to Riley before going back to the pink mage.

"Natsu that is not a question to be asking!" The red mage shouted angrily as she hit him over the head.

"Ow! It was only a question why did you have to hit me? It's not like I was the only one thinking it! You all were just too chicken to bring it up."

"Natsu that's enough!" It was Lucy who shouted this time as she glared at the pink wizard.

"Yeah man that's not a question you should be bringing up." Gray said almost disappointed, "Are you really that stupid?"

While the four of them bickered among themselves Riley remained immobile, her eyes boring into the ground and her hands balling into fists in her pockets. "Its fine you guys. It's only natural that he would question it. I don't blame him for being curious." She paused before taking a deep breath and a step forward, "but if it's alright with you all, I would prefer not to talk about them. It's not something I like to think about…" She trailed off as she walked on, leaving the other four to stare after her with looks ranging from sympathetic to guilty to angry.

"Uh yeah that's fine I'm sorry for bringing it up." Natsu said somberly.

"No need to apologize Natsu. Maybe someday I will be brave enough to tell you about them. Until then though I ask that you please not bring it up again." Was all she said in response, her voice soft but pleading at the same time as a building came into view. "We have arrived so let's just drop this subject and focus on the mission at hand."

There were silent nods all around as they followed the black mage, Erza setting a hand on her shoulder in the process. To the red mage, the way things had just played out was a lot better than what she had assumed would happen. Natsu was actually very polite about it and understood immediately that it was a subject that was taboo. More shocking still was Riley's response. She had been so understanding at the pink mage's curiosity but also polite and respectful enough not to yell or curse. Between the two of them Erza wasn't sure who shocked her more but she didn't have long to think it over before Riley had opened the door.

Gray who had been silent looked to Riley before his eyes found their way to the marks on her skin. Like Natsu he was also curious but he also knew that it was a personal subject and one that the black mage wasn't comfortable talking about so he kept his mouth shut. Deep down he was concerned for his new comrade but also angry that she had to endure marks like that. The blonde who had been following quietly behind them all tightened her grip on her keys as if her life depended on it as her mind went in a thousand different directions. She knew whatever it was that happened to Riley was bad but she couldn't bring herself to say anything about it, whether it be supporting or comforting it was as if the words were stuck in her throat and that had a bad feeling sinking into her stomach.

* * *

"Welcome wizards of Fairy Tail. We are very pleased to meet you. We are the Trimen of the Blue Pegasus guild. I'm Hundred Night Hibiki." The smooth voice drifted down from the steps as three men approached the group. His hair was a dirty blonde and his eyes were a blue so brilliant that Riley was taken aback by them. He was dressed in a suit sans the jacket and his smile could surely seduce anyone. His arrogance though was a total turn off and just looking at the smug smile on his face had Riley missing Doranbolt.

"I'm Holy Night Eve." The second man was on the small side, looking about fourteen with golden blonde hair and brown eyes. He too wore a suit aside from the jacket but he gave off more of an innocent vibe than the first.

"I'm Empty Night Ren." The final wizard was dark in color and hair black as night itself and brown eyes that were dark enough to look like black themselves. This mage too was dressed as the other two before him and immediately Riley could see that this man was on the fence between what he would say or do next. This one seemed almost unsure of himself and the black mage had a feeling that all three of these guys would prove useless on this job.

The room had grown silent as the man introduced themselves and it was Lucy who broke the seal. "Wow they're cool…unlike our guys." She said with an almost smile as she shot Natsu and Gray a disdainful look. Both mages began to sulk in the far corner of the room and Riley couldn't hold back her smirk at the scene playing out before her. No one else had any time to speak before the three Blue Pegasus wizards were pouncing.

"You are even prettier than the rumors say." Hibiki spoke first as they surrounded Erza.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Titania." Eve was next.

"Please step right this way." Ren said with an even tone as the three of them motioned for her to sit on a couch near them.

Riley sighed to herself as she leaned up against the pillar closest to her. She had long ago crossed her arms across her chest and placed her left foot against the pillar to keep her balance as she watched in almost pity at the sight before her.

"Please feel free to freshen up." Hibiki spoke again as he knelt before the red mage with a tray of towels.

"Would you like a drink?" Eve said almost immediately as he held up a bottle.

"I…" was all the requip mage could manage to say before Ren was next to open his mouth, his eyes trained on Lucy this time.

"You should have a seat as well. Is it just me or are you too cute?" He refused to meet the blonde's eyes as he spoke while resting his hand on her back to guide her towards Erza.

"What the hell is up with these weirdos?" Gray muttered from behind Riley as he pulled on a shirt. Natsu was still out of her line of sight but the black mage could feel his magic from somewhere behind her.

"I look forward to working with you, let us all work as a team and…" Erza was cut off seconds later by the young blonde.

"So cute! Your face is simply marvelous and to tell you the truth I have always admired you…" He smiled at the red mage before looking away almost shy. Erza simply blanched as her eyes widened with shock.

Next to her Ren nonchalantly pushed a glass of liquid towards Lucy, "Here but it's not like I made it for you or anything."

"And now he's being koi?!" the celestial wizard shouted exasperated.

"Now you must be tired after your journey here. Let us spend a night of rest here…" Hibiki trailed off before all three men knelt before the two women and spoke in unison. "Forever…"

The two female wizards were shocked into silence and Riley couldn't hold back her laughter this time and her chuckles resounded all around as she drew attention to herself. "Man this is more entertaining than I had first thought."

She looked from mage to mage before her eyes landed on her younger sister, another laugh escaping her at the face Erza was giving her. Seconds later though the older requip mage was cornered by the three men who had seemed to just now notice her.

"I have yet to meet you miss. You are stunning." Hibiki was again first to speak.

"Wow I've never met someone like you before." Eve sounded as if Riley were the only woman in the room and it immediately sent a chill down her spine. These men were making her very uncomfortable very quickly.

"I know we just met and all but I think you might be the one for me." Ren spoke his words so seriously that it caused Riley's heart to pound in her chest as she debated on throwing them all across the room.

The black mage had no time to say anything before another voice rang through the air, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. "My friends….I think that is quite enough of that yes?"

"Woah! That voice is way too smooth!" Lucy shouted in disbelief right before Ren spoke again as all three of them stood swiftly to look to the stairs; Riley seemingly forgotten.

"Ichiya sir."

"Ichiya?" Erza spoke the name with what Riley could only guess was slight fear in her voice and a visible shake down her spine. Whoever this man was, he creeped out the armor clad mage to no end.

"It's been a while hasn't it Erza…my sweet." Was all that rang out before she countered.

"T…to think that you would be participating…" She muttered aloud as she took an involuntary step back towards her sister.

As he stepped into view Riley finally understood why Erza was so cautious of this man for even his face was enough to draw goosebumps to form on her skin. He was incredibly short and had a head almost as big as his body. His hair was styled strangely and the color was an orange that rivaled that of the fruit itself. He was clad in a white suit (jacket included) and his non shaven legs were clearly visible as he all but danced down the remainder of the stairs.

"I have longed to see you again my honey! Worry not because Ichiya is here for you!"

"My honey?!" Lucy shouted as her face paled and Riley visibly stiffened. The red mage of topic shuddered and had a face that red embarrassment and deep uncomfortableness as she trembled.

"So you were the lover of the boss. We must apologize for our earlier conduct." All three men spoke in unison as they bowed in apology to the red mage who had turned the same shade as her hair.

"Shut up all of you! None of that is true and he knows it!" She shouted angrily at them before Ichiya spoke again.

"Clear all this away we are not here to mess around!"

"Yes Master!" They shouted in unison before they were off and running.

"Wait weren't they calling him 'boss' a second ago?" Lucy questioned aloud as Happy interjected.

"They have no consistency."

"I have heard a lot about you lot. Erza darling, Lucy, and the other two." He said before his eyes closed and he sniffed the air in an almost creepy way. He disregarded Gray and his temper tantrum as he floated towards the source of the smell that captivated him. "Ah, what a wonderful parfume!"

"Okay I'm really creeped out now." Lucy said with disgust as she scooted closer to Erza who had in turn scooted closer to Riley to avoid the man before them.

"Yeah I do my best to avoid him as well but he is a very skilled wizard so he deserves our respect…" She spoke as she sighed aloud.

"Hey you weirdos from Blue Pegasus need to keep your hands off our girls you hear me?" Gray snapped as he walked up to them with his hands in his pockets.

The other guild was silent for a moment as they stared him down. "Oh you boys can just run on home now." Was all Ichiya said before his lackies chimed in with, "It was nice meeting you."

Gray stiffened before glaring at them, "Are you Pegasus losers trying to pick a fight by sending over a bunch of womanizers?"

Ren was first so respond, a look on his face that read 'come at me.' "Are you sure you want to try and fight us?"

"We are very powerful wizards you know." Eve was next to interject, a smirk on his face.

"Alright a fight! I'm in!" Shouted an excited Natsu as he ran up with his fists in the air.

"That's enough already! All of you need to shut it!" Riley shouted aggravated from beside Erza and her voice sent a slight shiver of fear through everyone accept Ichiya who took another whiff of the air around her.

"And who might you be my dear? Your parfume smells intoxicating and very similar to my sweet Erza's." His voice was smooth enough to melt steel but all Riley did was shiver and take a step back even as her sister mirrored her on the creepy man's other side.

Neither requip mage said anything as they retreated in sync before the man before them got too close. "Get away from me!" They shouted in unison as they both sent him flying across the room with a single hit.

"Shit…" Lucy muttered in a stressed tone as she watched the small man go flying even as the three Pegasus boys stood in shock.

Ichiya was stopped with relative ease by another new comer as he entered the hall, his tone aggravated as he spoke, "Interesting manner of greeting us." He paused as he froze the small man, "Would you be the wizards sent from Fairy Tail?"

"Leon!?" Gray shouted shocked as Natsu echoed him. "You're in a guild?!"

"Gray?!" the ice wizard shouted back in disbelief before throwing Ichiya off to the side. He hit the floor with an audible thud before bouncing away.

"What are you playing at Leon?!" Gray yelled as he crouched into a fighting stance.

"Well you started this whole charade." Leon countered with a smirk on his face.

"What do you think you are doing to our leader!?" Ren shouted angrily.

"It's terrible." Eve followed.

"Could all of you perhaps just leave?" Hibiki finished with contempt in his eyes.

"We're not all men you know." A female vice rang out next before the rug beneath everyone began to move. "Marionette attack!"

"I know this magic!" Lucy shouted as she was tripped up.

"Don't pretend like you forgot about me. I have changed since you last saw me. I have a new purpose filled with love!" This woman had pink hair and a pink and black dress that absolutely screamed 'give me attention' and Riley felt herself sighing with disdain.

"Cherie!" The celestial wizard said in exasperation as Ichiya righted himself with frightening speed before charging the two requip mages.

"More…I must take in more of your wonderful parfume!"

"Stay back!" they yelled again before both requipped a weapon. His eyes widened with shock before voices rang out all around him.

"Leon."

"Gray."

"Bring it punks!"

"Sorry but I cannot love you."

"I think I'll live."

"Enough!" an authoritative voice shouted from the door which brought everyone to silence instantly. The entire room looked to the new comer as he spoke again, "We are here to form an alliance and bring down the Oracion Seis this is no time to be fighting among ourselves."

"Jura." Leon smirked from the man's right.

"Jura?!" Erza shouted in disbelief as Ichiya dangled from her spear.

"You're one of the ten Wizard Saints…" Riley said next as she leveled her sword at the hanging man's throat.

"Woah He's Lamia Scale's…" Ren trailed off as Eve and Hibiki finished for him, "Iron Rock Jura."

"Who is he?" Asked Natsu confused as he turned to Happy.

"Jeeze do you ever pay attention Natsu. He's one of the ten Wizard Saints." The cat sighed aloud.

"Even I've heard of him." Lucy said quietly before Cherie spoke.

"Five Fairies and four Blue Pegasus but we only needed to send three." Her smirk was audible as she mocked the blonde.

The Saint nodded as he looked to each mage before speaking again, "Three of the four guilds are here. That mean the only guild missing is Caitshelter."

"I hear they are only sending one wizard." Ichiya spoke from his perch on the spear as if nothing were wrong.

"What!? A single wizard?! Those bastards are only sending us one mage?" Gray shouted angrily.

"Wait…don't tell me it's going to be some really powerful wizard…?!" Lucy spoke next as she smacked herself with trepidation.

 _Did they already forget that Makarov said they were only sending one? These guys make me nervous…_ Riley thought to herself as she sighed.

The room fell silent for a moment until noise drew everyone's attention to the door. Seconds later someone came running in before tripping and hitting the ground face first, a yelp coming from them. Each wizard that had already been there froze with shock at the sight before them.

"Ow…" The new mage said in a squeaky voice as they rose. From there everyone could see it was a little girl and confusion settled over them all. "I'm sorry I'm late…I'm here from the Caitshelter guild. My name is Wendy Marvel and I'm pleased to meet you all." She stood and patted herself off as she spoke before doing her best to look mature even though all knew she could be no older than twelve.

"A child!?" Lucy and Gray shouted together.

"A girl?" Jura and Leon were next to speak in unison as Natsu just stared at her.

"Wendy…?"

Riley sighed to herself as she put her weapon away and stood straight. Erza followed quickly after and Ichiya fell to the floor with a thud before both requip mages moved as one to step on the small man, crushing his face and his back as they looked to the new girl. Immediately Riley knew this kid was not a normal wizard and she looked to her younger sister who had seemed to come to the same conclusion.

Jura was the next to speak and his voice resounded with a seriousness that had Gray questioning him. "Alright now that all guilds are present…"

"Woah you're just going to ignore the fact that Caitshelter sent a child?!"

"A job as dangerous as this and they send one child…what is Caitshelter getting at?" Cherie was the next to speak.

"She isn't alone you gaudy trollop." Another female voice rang out in contempt from the door again drawing everyone's attention. Seconds later another cat walked into the hall, this one pure white with disdain in her eyes.

"Carla! You followed me here?" Wendy said shocked as she turned to face the feline.

"But of course. I would worry to no end if you were to go off alone."

"A cat!" Blue Pegasus shouted in unison as Happy straightened immediately, a look in his eyes that read 'love'.

"I…um…I can't fight like the rest of you can…but I know a bunch of support magic…so please let me stay. I would be so embarrassed if you sent me home!" The little girl freaked out as she pleaded to stay.

"I say child, it's that shyness and timidity that has me so worried about you." Carla said matter of fact as she crossed her arms.

"My apologies…we were just a little taken aback, but I'm sure no one meant you any insult." Erza started with a smile on her face before Riley finished for her, "We look forward to working with you Wendy."

The girl beamed at the two women before she spoke, "Wow I can't believe it's actually you! Erza!"

"She is more understanding that I expected…" Carla said quietly as she ignored happy and his advances.

The red mage smiled in return to Wendy before Blue Pegasus made their move, all three surrounding the girl like sharks.

"She is going to grow up to be a real beauty."

"She's cute enough right now."

"Please young lady…this way…"

"Uh…I…" Wendy stuttered nervously before Ichiya spoke, his form standing as if nothing had happened to him.

"This girl….and her parfume…she is a special child indeed."

"I see, so you've noticed it as well Ichiya?" Jura spoke seriously from his right. "There is something different about her magic." He paused to look to Erza and the other woman. "It seems Erza has noticed it as well. And the woman beside her too…" He said the last part more to himself as he looked to the black mage with curiosity.

While the three men from Pegasus bombarded Wendy with questions Ichiya spoke again, his attention back on the requip mages. "Excuse me but you never did answer my question Miss. What is your relation to my Erza here?"

"You need to stop calling me that!" the red mage shouted back angrily before Riley crossed her arms.

"I am curious as well. When I walked in I noticed that you both use requip magic and are strikingly similar in appearance." Jura spoke matter of fact as his eyes traveled between the two.

"And your parfumes are shockingly similar which is why I am drawn to you both. My sweet Erza she smells as good as you do." Ichiya took in another deep breath before taking a step closer.

"Get back!" both mages yelled before calling forth swords to keep the overly advantageous man at bay. When he stopped Riley sighed aloud before looking to Jura as she spoke, "My name is Riley. I am Erza's older sister." Was all she said.

Shock rang through the room as a silence fell over everyone.

"I see. That makes sense with the similarities between you two. Not to mention you have the same magic and seem to move in perfect sync. I didn't realize that Titania had a sister though…" The Wizard Saint thought aloud.

"We were separated when we were young and just got reunited a month or so ago. Before then I had thought she was dead so I never brought her up which would explain why no one knows about her." Erza said as she and Riley put away their weapons as Ichiya stepped back to stand beside Jura.

"I have many questions for you but I will save them for later. Right now we need to come up with a plan." Jura said calmly as Wendy and the other three Blue Pegasus men walked up.

"Wow you look so much alike! You must be strong too then!" Wendy said excitedly as she beamed up at Riley.

"That must be why I am so drawn to you…" The three men said in unison as they converged on the black mage once again.

Riley growled before glaring at the three, "I suggest you back off before you meet a premature ending. Alliance or not I will not hesitate to end you." Her tone was like steel before she changed completely to respond to Wendy. "It's nice to meet you Wendy and yes I am very strong. I look forward to working alongside you." She smiled at the girl as the anger left her almost as quickly as it had come on.

"Yep they're related. She's just as scary as Erza if not more so." Hibiki said with a smile as they all backed up. "We meant you no insult my Lady."

"I do have one more question before we get started on this mission." Eve spoke almost shyly as he looked from Erza to Riley and back again. "Since she is called Titania, do you have a nickname within the guild?"

The black mage smirked at stepped forward to bend down closer to the blonde mage's height. "I am known as the Dark Valkyrie of Fairy Tail."

"No way! That's you!?" Jura shouted shocked as he held out a hand to her. "I have heard legends over the years about a mage like that within their ranks but I always thought it was just that. They say you are on par with a Wizard Saint."

"Thank you for your compliment but titles don't really matter to me. The name is simply from the magic I use. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You use requip magic no?" Leon was next to speak.

"I use a lost magic as well. Its called Valkyrie magic."

"I've heard about magic like that. It's very old and very powerful magic that slowly drains the user f their magic altogether until it kills them." Wendy spoke up this time with a tremor in her voice. "Using that magic is dangerous Riley it could kill you."

"I appreciate your concern Wendy but this magic amplifies my own magic power instead of draining it. It seems that I am one of the few that this ancient magic does not affect. I'll be alright don't you worry about me."

"Well with being able to use magic of that caliber then I see how you got your name." Jura said again with a smile as she shook his outstretched hand. "I look forward to seeing what you can do in battle."

She smirked before responding, "Likewise. It would be nice to see how I stack up against a full blooded Wizard Saint."

"I hate to cut this little chat session short my sweet Valkyrie but we really do need to get working on a plan for this job." Ichiya said from behind her and the black mage stiffened with disgust as a shiver went down her spine.

"Call me that again and you won't have to worry about a plan because you will be dead." She snapped viciously as she cast him a glare.

"He is right though Riley we should get going on building a plan so we can set off as soon as possible." Erza's voice was calm but her agitation at the short man was growing as she stepped backwards away from him.

"Yes my archive magic has a little of info on this group. It's not much but it will give us the basics for what we're up against and we can go from there." Hibiki spoke this time, his voice now efficiently serious as he pulled up a holographic computer from nowhere. Seconds later his fingers were tapping away as he worked his magic.

"What we know now without Hibiki's magic is that the Oracion Seis are after something called Nirvana that's located somewhere within the Warth Woodsea…but before we get into detail I really have to use the restroom so I shall return in a moment." Ichiya said urgently before he was gone from sight.

"Nirvana?" Gray and Natsu spoke in unison as Erza and Riley looked to Jura.

"Have you heard of this before Jura?" The black mage questioned.

"I'm afraid not." He responded somberly as he crossed his arms.

"We know that its destructive power was so great that the people back then saw fit to seal it away." Ren began explaining as Eve and Hibiki continued.

"But we don't know exactly what kind of magic it was."

"But since the Oracioin Seis have gathered in the Warth Woodsea we should assume that Nirvana is their goal. In order to prevent them from obtaining it we must stop them now."

"We have the upper hand in numbers but we would be wise not to underestimate them." Riley interjected as Hibiki brought up multiple panels from his Archive magic.

"These are the six members. Cobra who uses poisonous snakes. Racer whose name would appear to indicate that uses speed related magic. Hoteye of the Heavenly Eyes. Angel, a woman who is said to be able to see into your heart. Information on this man is still unknown but we do know his name is Midnight. And finally their leader is Brain.

"Each of these wizads has the power to eliminate a guild single handedly we must take full advantage of our numbers." He finished with a grim look before Lucy spoke next.

"Er…you probably shouldn't bother counting me in all of this…"

"Me either I'm no good at fighting!" Wendy was next to panic as Carla scolded her on being more brave.

"Worry not my dear girl." Ichiya said as he pranced back into the room, "Our strategy is not limited to simple combat. The important point is that we locate their base of operations."

As he spoke Riley tensed and stood straighter as she eyed the small man, a bad feeling creeping into her gut suddenly. She looked him over but for the life of her she saw nothing out of place. His magic level remained the same and his actions didn't change so why was she feeling so uneasy all of a sudden? Shaking her head to clear it she turned her attention to the other Ice wizard.

"Their base?" He asked confused.

"We have yet to confirm this for sure but we believe they have established a temporary base of operations somewhere in the Woodsea." The dark skinned mage spoke as his eyes roamed the room.

"If at all possible we want to get all six of them together." Ichiya continued and again Riley had an uneasy feeling gnaw at her.

"How do we do that?" Gray was the one to speak this time before Natsu blurted out his idea.

"By beating them of course!"

Lucy sighed, "Back to simple combat I see…"

"What will the plan be once we gather them all there?" Erza questioned as she crossed her arms to mimic her older sister.

Ichiya simply smirked, "We use our guild's Magic Bomber Christina to destroy their base along with them!"

Leon and Cherie gasped in unison before he spoke, "A magic bomber?"

"You're going to break out a bomber for a battle against humans?" Lucy looked exasperated as she sighed again.

"That is the nature of the enemy we face. Now take heed, if combat does ensue nobody is to face the enemy alone. Battle must always be done is groups of two or more." Jura's voice was even as he looked to each mage individually.

"Allright! I'm fired up now!" Shouted Natsu as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna take all six of them down by myself!" the fire mage was sprinting out the door in seconds, leaving the rest to blanch in shock after him as Lucy shouted for him to stay and listen to the strategy. When it was clear that he wasn't stopping Erza sighed but smirked.

"I suppose we should go after him."

"Ahhhhhhh…." Groaned the celestial wizard in response.

"That dumbass!" Shouted an angry Gray as he took off after the pink mage.

Riley simply sighed tiredly before sprinting off with the rest of her team, leaving the rest to stumble out of the building on their own.

"We can't let those Fairies outdo us." Leon smirked before he motioned for Cherie to follow him and they too bolted for the door.

"That's our cue to move out as well!" Shouted Ren as he and his other two guildmates charged for the exit, Hibiki seemingly lost in his thoughts as he ran.

Wendy stood trembling before Carla pulled her out the door while ranting about it being time to go. Happy of course, flew off after them in an attempt to impress the white feline.

* * *

As they ran the pit in Riley's stomach knotted ever tighter as she looked back to the mage's following them. She saw Leon and Cherie immediately followed by the three knights and Wendy trailing behind but her had yet to see Ichiya or Jura and that had her furrowing her brows in confusion. She looked to Erza and Gray who were in front of her but neither seemed to have the same feeling of trepidation that she had and the black mage wondered if for the first time in her life, her instincts were playing games with her mind _. You're losing it Riley. You need to focus!_ She mentally scolded herself as she sprinted up alongside her younger sister.

"I can see the Woodsea!" Shouted Natsu from up ahead.

"Wait up Natsu!" Shouted Gray from behind them.

"I don't wanna!" Was the only answer he got before Erza chimed in.

"Don't start running again like you did before!"

"Wait you guys are too fast!" Lucy yelled from behind them all as she raced to catch up. Seconds later the three Pegasus boys were at her side, each speaking as if she were about to drop dead from exhaustion.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Hibiki winked at her.

"I can hold your hand if you want me to." Eve smiled brightly as he offered her his outstretched hand.

"Stay close to me." Was all Ren said as he avoided eye contact with her.

"Man you guys are annoying!"

From further behind ran Leon and Cherie followed by Wendy and Carla with happy picking up the rear. After a few more minutes of running Natsu slid to a halt and looked to the sky as the entire area was overcome with shadows.

Looking up to the sky Riley and the rest of them laid their eyes on what loomed in the sky before them, their eyes lighting up with surprise and relief.

"It's the magic bomber Christina!"

"Wow!"

"It's huge!" Shouts of enthusiasm rang out around her as Riley eyed the massive machine flying above them as another wave of dread washed over her. No sooner had the feeling hit her when explosions rang out all around them and the bomber went spiraling to the ground where it exploded into a massive fire before their eyes. Riley stiffened as shock raced through her system and her heart pounded so fast she was sure it would burst from her chest.

"What the fuck just happened?" She shouted angry as she sprinted up next to Natsu who was staring at the wreckage in shock.

"What's going on?" Leon asked with aggravation in his tone.

"Christina has fallen!" Shouted a very shocked Hibiki.

"Someone's coming!" Gray said curtly as Riley soon sensed the approach of many people. She clenched her teeth as another blast rocked the ground before them and dirt and debris was kicked up all a round them. When the dust settled and they could all see, six figured stood before them; each giving off a threatening magical aura.

The black mage stilled as her eyes gazed over each one. She knew they would be strong but their magic energy was through the roof and her muscles were tensing at just the thought of a fight with these guys. A silent stillness settled over the group of mages as they looked on in disbelief before Lucy shouted. "It's the Oracion Seis!"

The leader smirked and raised his staff, "It seems that lowly wizards have blocked our path."

"You scum are too easy to preditct. We've already beaten that weirdo and the Wizard Saint." The woman mocked with a smile as two small forms danced at her feet.

"What?!" Leon shouted shocked.

"No way!" Ren followed.

Cobra smirked this time as he spoke, "Are you trembling? I can hear it."

"We would like to finish our job as quickly as possible but you wizards are in the way." The one known as Racer growled from Cobra's right.

"Money makes the world go round right? Let me give you some advice. In this world money is everything!" Preached Hoteye before a grumble came from beside him.

"Shut up Hoteye."

Lucy looked from person to person as they spoke until her eyes landed on the man sleeping at the end, his form perched on what looked like a flying carpet. "I think that guy is sleeping."

Erza scowled, "I never expected them to make the first move."

"Nor did I." Added Riley through clenched teeth before Natsu took off.

"You saved us some time!" was all he said before the leader of the dark guild reacted.

"Do it." The words were swift and to the point and in seconds they were moving, each going after the coalition of guilds sent there to take them down. Racer was so fast Gray and Natsu had no idea what hit them and in no time at all the two hit the ground with an audible thud.

"Natsu! Gray!" the celestial wizard shouted in a panicked voice as she heard herself echo from right beside her. Turning to stare herself in the face she looked on quizzically before her double moved.

"Idiot!" She laughed as she attacked the real Lucy with the whip at her side.

"Wh-what the hell is going on!?" The blonde shouted from the surprise attack.

Leon grunted as he and Cherie charged Hoteye who simply moved his hands to his face before speaking, "When you have money love is useless." Seconds later the ground below them gave way and they were falling.

Off in the distance Ren, Eve, and Hibiki were the next victims of Racer's incredibly fast attacks, each hitting the ground painfully and not getting up.

Erza and Riley were quick to move, avoided most attacks before the red mage requipped into her Knight armor and brought forth her many swords.

"Now dance my swords!" She shouted as she launched blade after blade at the snake man before her. At the same time Riley summoned her two swords and moved as fast as she could, slamming them together.

"Now shatter!" She yelled as her blades vanished to be melded into small bladed brass knuckles that formed to her fingers and gleamed with danger in the sun. She matched Racer hit for hit, doing her best to block his attacks with her blades but it wasn't long before a few hits got past her defenses. His foot connected with her sternum and the black mage flew backwards with enough force to obliterate the trees behind her. She grunted and winced but was back on her feet in seconds, already bobbing and weaving to avoid another hit.

To her right the red mage battled against Cobra, and seemed to be holding her own against the man until she had to block against the snake. In that time the member of Oracion Seis smirked and twisted in midair to land a painful kick to Erza's side. She winced and slid back but made no noise as she glared at him. This man was incredibly fast and part of her was shocked that he was able to doge all of her swords but she had no time to think before she was defending again.

"Shit! Why is this guy sleeping?" Natsu shouted angrily as he launched Dragon Slayer magic at the sleeping man but his eyes widened in shock when his attacks missed. "Wake up!" he yelled again as he let out a roar only to have it as well bend around the sleeping mage.

Racer moved with blinding speed, landing another kick to Riley's midsection and earning a pained shout from the woman before he was before Natsu, attacking him as he spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you wake Midnight it will be your nightmare." Natsu didn't even see the attack coming before he was once again on the ground.

"Shit!" growled Riley as she watched the events before her play out. She was nowhere near fast enough to keep up with someone of that speed so when he then went after Gray she knew she wouldn't be able to help him. She could however help Erza so that's what she did. She came to Cobra's other side to match her sister in attacking but still this man avoided their strikes with what she could only describe as ease. Seconds after she engaged the snake man did Gray shout and hit the ground off to their right.

The two requip mages turned back to back as they defended against both the man and his enormous snake as their comrades dropped one by one around them. "This is bad Erza. We need to do somethi-" Riley's words were cut short when she was blindsided and tackled to the ground. The black mage grunted again before righting herself and coming face to face with Racer once again. She cast him a deadly glare as she held up her hands in defense, the bladed brass knuckles clenched in her grip as she stood against her opponent.

Cursing aloud Erza requipped into her flight armor before racing towards her older sister, "Riley switch! I can handle Racer you take down the snake bastard!"

The black mage nodded curtly before lunging forward, slapping her sister's hand before they both switched opponents, each going after the opposite one. The red mage matched Racer in his speed, keeping up with him easily as Riley focused on keeping Cobra at bay. Each mage fought well and for a moment they both thought they might win until the battle took a turn for the worse. In an instant Racer grabbed hold of Erza's foot and spun around swiftly before launching the red mage straight into Riley who had just managed to avoid the snake's fangs. The two collided with a painful sounding thud before the went sprawling to the ground. When they finally stopped moving Erza groaned from on top of the black mage an winced as she rolled herself off the woman below her.

While he watched the scene before him, Brain's mind was racing, I see…so this is Titania. She is formidable indeed. And this Riley is no joke either. They both are able to keep up with Racer and Cobra with relative ease…interesting… He thought amused.

"Are you alright Riley?"

Groaning herself Riley nodded and pulled herself to her feet, "Yeah I'm alright that just hurt is all. That armor of yours is painful." She growled before her eyes widened and she was moving again, this time shoving her sister out of the way as the snake came at them both. "Watch out!" Was all the black mage could shout before she sent Erza flying to their right and the snake latched onto her wrist. The black mage screamed but managed to pry the serpent from her skin before launching it into the air and throwing her bladed knuckles at it. It hit the snake with a slice and the animal hissed before falling back to the ground where Cobra growled as he rushed Riley.

"I can hear your movements! You can't win!" He shouted as the snake coiled around his arm while he moved. "How dare you?" He yelled angrily before his foot connected with her ribs and an audible crack echoed around them. Again the black wizard screamed before her body began burning and coming alive with pain starting at the bite at her wrist. "Have fun writhing in agony before you die. You never stood a chance." Was all the man said before he went to help Racer take down Titania.

Riley cursed aloud again as her vision blackened before clearing and her pulse raced in her ears. Her body was alive with agony and her ribs protested with every labored breath she took in.

"Riley!" She heard her sister yell from somewhere nearby. "Hang on I'm coming!"

"No! Focus on your fight and win! I'll be fine!" It was a lie and they both knew it but Erza knew she was right. Gritting her teeth in frustration she battled the to Oracion Seis members until she lost her footing and had to jump to avoid Racer. While in the air the red mage did her best to avoid his attacks but left herself open to an attack from Cobra and when his snake's fangs pierced her arm she screamed as well before falling to the ground.

"I told you I could hear your movements. Have fun dying a painful death along with your friend over there. " He smirked at her before he and Racer walked back to the rest of their guild.

Around them Riley could see each one had fallen and part of her hated herself for being beaten so easily. _Fuck! Nice going Riley you let them get the better of you and now you've been poisoned. So much for being an S-Class on par with a Wizard Saint…_ She chided herself as her vision blurred again and another wave of pain shot through her. Behind her Erza let out a pained moan before curling in on herself.

"Erza are you alright?" Riley manages to say weakly as she winced again before rolling over to face her younger sister.

"Y-yeah I'm alright. Nothing to worry about…" She trailed off before biting her lip to keep a scream in as the leader of the dark guild stepped forward.

"You're all trash…now vanish." Brain said smugly as he raised his staff and a dangerous green magic emminated around him.

"Wh-what kind of magic is this?" Cherie stuttered weakly.

"Damn…" Ren mumbled as he watched the air around them change.

"Now…Dark Rondo-" Brain stopped talking instantly when his eyes came to rest on Wendy who had taken shelter behind a boulder while her teammates fought and fell around her.

"What are you doing Brain?!"

"Why did you stop the spell?!"

The white haired man paid Racer and Cobra no mind as he stared the little girl down, "…Wendy…" Was all he said in shock.

The area became silent as Riley and Erza watched the members of the dark guild look to each other in confusion before Angel spoke. "Is she an acquaintance of yours?"

"It's really her…the Sky Maiden…" Brain mumbled to himself before mumbles sounded from all the injured wizards.

"Sky….Maiden…?" Hibiki muttered painfully as Wendy clasped her hands over her ears and crouched down out of sight.

"I don't know what that means!" she cried as her body trembled.

Brain smirked, "It looks like we found something of value…" He trailed off before flinging his staff towards her and from it came a smoke so black it rivaled that of night itself. In seconds it had the young girl by the waist and was dragging her towards the six wizards as she panicked and reached for Carla who had begun to sprint after her.

"Wendy!"

"Carla!"

Natsu growled from where he lay as she slammed his fist into the ground. "What the fuck is he doing…"

Hoteye stepped forward this time, a smirk playing about his lips as he spoke, "When it comes to money there is no difference between up and down." He said loudly as he made the ground beneath them all vanish and give way to nothing but blackness as it began to suck them all in.

Carla ran as fast as she could but when Wendy reached out to take her paw she took Happy's instead and seconds later they and the Oracion Seis were gone aside from Brain who looked at them all with contempt before speaking one last time.

"I have no use for you sorry lot. Be gone." He spat before unleashing a wave of magic energy at them. IT was massive and none of them could avoid it.

"Everyone get down!" Shouted Natsu with panic in his voice as he took cover as best he could with the attack coming and the ground like mush beneath him.

"Iron rock wall!"

Out of nowhere the earth steadied around them and pillars rose so fast that it made Riley's head spin and in a matter of seconds a barrier of solid earth separated all of them from the deadly blast.

"Jura!" Lucy shouted happily.

"Nice timing man!" Gray was next to shout as Riley looked to the man who had saved them. He looked beaten up but okay for the most part. Another pulse of pain ran through her and she groaned again as her younger sister mirrored her actions.

"Thanks for saving us." Leon smirked at the Wizard Saint.

"Hey where the fuck did those bastards go?!" Screamed n angry Natsu through clenched teeth.

"They're gone!" Shouted Eve in shock when the dust had settled.

"Wendy…" Carla muttered softly to herself as she looked in the direction she had last seen her friend.

"We got our asses handed to us." Ren grumbled from the gorund.

"They were too strong for us." Hibiki said exhaustedly from beside the dark skinned mage.

"Thank god you came along Jura. Thank you." Leon stood weakly but nodded in thanks to the bald man before him.

"Unfortunately I just barely made it in time. I was ambushed back at the rendezvous point and was in critical condition. Had it not been for Sir Ichiiya's pain relieving parfume I would not be here right now." His voice was serious as he looked to Leon.

"It seems that the enemy ran away whn they saw us arrive." The small man's voice was full of confidence even as Gray and Lucy called him out on his physical condition being worse for wear.

"Okay everyone just calm down and breathe in the sweet smell of my pain relieving parfume." He said as he lifted the cork off a tube he had pulled from his pocket. From the canister floated out a purple mist that spread through the group and almost instantly the reactions hit.

"What a lovely fragrance." Cherie sighed in contentment.

"My pain…it's vanishing…" Lucy said in disbelief as she looked over her wounds.

"I would expect nothing less from our teacher." Ren, Eve, and Hibiki said in unison as they bowed in greeting.

 _And there they go with a different name again…_ The celestial wizard thought to herself as she watched the scene unfold.

"They kidnapped Happy and Wendy." Natsu growled as he sat up with rage shining in his eyes. "Where are they? I'll get them for this! Those bastards are gonna pay for taking our friends!" He shouted angily as he began to take off in the direction he saw them last. He didn't get far before Carla had hold of hs scarf and stopped him in his tracks.

"I understand your frustration Natsu. I too am worried about Wendy and that Tomcat but right now we can't just go blindly charging into to forest after them." Her words were matter of fact as she spoke.

"Carla is right, the enemy turned out to be stronger than we thought." Jura commented guiltily as he looked to the ground.

The white cat nodded in agreeance, "Not to mention them…" She trailed off as she tilted her head in the direction of the two requip mages who were writhing on the ground in obvious pain.

"Shit!" Gray and Natsu said together as they rushed to their sides and helping them both sit up before Ichiya spoke again.

"I don't understand why my parfume isn't working on them. They should be getting better not worse." He was speaking aloud but everyone ignore him when Riley growled in pain before taking her blade and slicing open her wound to try and drain some of the vemon.

"Fuck!" She shouted when her attempt at caring for her wound failed. Her arm had long ago gone numb but her nerves were still intact and pain radiated through every nerve ending in her body.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Shouted Gray as he snatched the blade from the black mage and applied pressure to the wound to try and stem the bleeding. "Slicing your wrist open sure as hell isn't going to get the poison out."

Erza watched with a grim face as her older sister did her best to cope with the vemon but when her plans failed the red mage knew there was only one option left if they wanted to stay alive. Turning to Lucy with an apology on her lips she spoke, "Sorry Lucy but I need your belt…" Seconds later the requip mage had hold of the belt and Lucy's skirt fell to her ankles. Instantly the blonde shouted in embarrassment as Erza tightened the strap around her arm.

"What the hell was that for?!" The blonde shouted aggravated before she looked to see what was happening. In a matter of seconds Erza had the belt around her arm and the end of it clenched between her teeth.

"There is no other way. Somebody cut it off." Was all she said as she squeezed her eyes closed. Shocked gasps rang out all around her but Riley was the only one to visibly stiffen as she turned to look at the red mage.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Lucy shouted again.

"No way in hell are we doing that!" Gray was next but Riley was already moving. The black mage winced as she moved but with both her and Erza poisoned none of them could afford to suffer anymore than necessary. She was on the red mage in seconds, her hand gripped tightly around the piece of leather that was in her mouth.

"No! No fucking way are you doing this!" Her words were filled with worry but her tone said death should anyone oppose her. "We will find another way." At her right side the poison began to creep up her wrist towards her elbow. Just feeling it move had a grunt of pain escaping the black mage.

"Look at us Riley! If we don't get the poison out of our systems then we are as good as dead! Would you rather me lose an arm or my life!?" The younger sister shouted back as she gripped Riley's good wrist with her own good arm as a shout of agony ripped its way up her throat.

"Erza listen to her. We will figure something else out but resorting to this is crazy." The Fairy Tail Ice Wizard said through gritted teeth as Leon began walking.

"If it is her wish then who are we to stand in the way of what she wants. If none of you will do it then I shall. We cannot afford to lose either of them." As he spoke he formed an ice sword and stalked towards the sisters with a serious look on his face.

Riley whirled around and stood in front of Erza to protect her as she glared at the ice mage. "You take one more step and I swear to god you will breathe no more!" Even suffering from poison her Magic ramped up a few notches and she was glowing purple in seconds. Leon stopped in his tracks before his eyes traveled to her wrist.

"I understand your hesitation on this matter but right now Erza has a more clear head than you do. She knows that a limb is nothing compared to one's life. If you were thinking clearly you would be asking me to take your right hand as well." He paused to shake his head. "You would be losing your strong not to mention dominant hand but it's a price to pay if you want to live long enough to get revenge."

"Leon think about this for a second. You wanna be the one who maimed Erza and her sister?" Hibiki said urgently as he conjured his archive magic to try and find another way around their predicament.

"I'm left-handed so I would not be losing my dominant hand. Erza on the other hand would be and I will not allow her to just throw away something as important as her arm just because we were poisoned. So again I will say this. Back the fuck up or so help me I will kill you." Her voice had become shaky and her vision began to blur again as she fell to a knee before them. "I will die before I let you hurt her."

"We don't have time for this! If we don't do something they are both going to die here!" Leon yelled angrily as Gray stepped between him and the two sisters.

"You need to listen her Leon and stand down."

"I will not. If you're all too scared to do anything about it then I will handle this matter alone. Stand aside unless you want to be the one who let them both die." The Lamia Scale Ice Wizard snapped back before shoving Gray aside and raising the sword.

"No!" Lucy and Natsu shouted together as he brought down the sword in a deadly arch towards Riley.

"I said stop!" Gray screamed enraged as he summoned ice to block the blade. It stopped inches from Riley's hand before the black mage shouted in pain one more time before falling to the ground unconscious, Erza not far behind.

With the two requip mages out cold Lucy began to panic. "Shit what are we gonna do?!"

Clucking his teeth Leon turned and walked away from Gray who had yet to move away form either sister. "If they die it's on your shoulders."

"Oh would you all stop with the drama already!? We need Wendy. Her magic can heal them both." Carla shouted angrily from beside Natsu as she crossed her arms.

"How can she do that? They've been poisoned." Ichiya questioned.

"Because Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer. Her sky magic can heal anything." The white cat said matter of fact.

The mage's who are relatively unharmed stood shocked for a moment before Ichiya spoke again, "I feel as though my position within the group is being threatened." His words were low and almost desperate.

"She is a Dargon Slayer?" Natsu looked to Carla with surprise in his eyes and disbelief in his voice.

"Yes. We don't know where they've taken her but we do know they need her alive for some reason. If we can find her then she can save your friends."

"So that means we have a goal…" Hibiki started before looking back to his archive magic.

"To rescue Wendy." Lucy was next to speak as she stood with determination in her eyes.

"In order to save Riley and Erza." Gray said through clenched teeth as his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Alright! Let's go!" Shouted Natsu before he held out his fist to everyone who soon added their own to the group.

After a shared look of confidence between them Natsu and Gray turned in one movement before they took off. Seconds later Leon and Cherie raced after them. Ren and Eve took a different direction While Jura walked off on his own. Carla took one last look at the two downed wizards before flying off in the direction that Natsu and Gray raced off in. Lucy had stayed behind with Hibiki and the two sisters to make sure they remained alright but even from where she stood she could see the poison was spreading.

 _Please Natsu…hurry…_ She thought with slight panic as she knelt next to her friends.

* * *

 _ **The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it written! Feel free to give your input on how you want the story to continue and I will do my best to accommodate you! I do hope you all are liking the story thus far! Until next time!**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Dark**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Okay everyone here is the next chapter and I apologize for the delay in updating. Things have gotten a little crazy here and life pretty much just slapped me in the face to remind me that I'm nothing but its bitch xD So again sorry for the late update! This chapter is kind of a filler while I get the following chapters written and so I can figure out how I want the rest of this arc to play out. I am also taking into consideration all of your opinions! By the looks of it you all would like to see me ship Riley with Cana :3 and I can most certainly do that if that is the wish of my followers. BUT rest assured this story will have many twists and turns in it and hopefully it will bring out the feels in you all! I know this is a long way off yet but I would like all of your opinions on the Grad Magic Games arc when I write that. Who would yo like Riley to fight int he battles? I fully intend on changing from the original story because this will have an OC as well as main characters so it will be different and i have yet to figure out how exactly I'm going to write it but with the opinions of my readers it will help me cement what I plan to do. So please give me your input and as always leave me a review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Riley groaned slightly as consciousness came back around to her. Her vision blurred and spun before clearing and immediately Lucy was in her view with a worried look on her face.

"Riley are you alright? Woah you need to relax and stay down." The blonde placed a hand on the black wizard's shoulder as she tried to sit.

"I'm fine." Was all Riley spat back as she shoved the hand away. Seconds later she was sitting but breathing hard, her right wrist clutched tightly in her other hand and pain shining in her eyes.

"You need to listen to Lucy Riley. You are in no condition to be up and moving around right now." Hibiki was at Lucy's side in an instant and though his eyes held seriousness his smirk said something else entirely.

Riley glared at the male before her eyes settled on the red mage beside her, her expression softening instantly. "I should have been there to protect her. Instead I failed and now we're both going to die. Some older sister I am…"

"Hey talk like that isn't going to help either. You need to be more positive." The celestial wizard pouted.

"Positive…yeah. I'm positive that Erza is going to die and it will be my fault." Riley growled back as she winced. "I should have been better. I'm a fucking S-Class wizard this should have been easy!"

Lucy could see the turmoil raging in Riley's eyes and it broke her heart. Her hand moved out of instinct and before either knew it, Lucy's hand was resting on Riley's shoulder. "Don't say that. You did your best given the situation. They had us all outclassed. They ambushed us and we were not prepared for the fight like they were. We walked right into it. I don't blame you and I can guarantee you that Erza won't blame you either Riley."

The black wizard looked to Lucy, grey eyes shining with an emotion the blonde couldn't place before she nodded. "Thanks Lucy, I needed that." She offered the blonde a small smile before wincing again.

"How is your wrist?" Concern washed over the younger mage as her eyes drifted towards Riley's bite.

"It hurts." Was the only answer she got from the onyx mage. Sighing slightly before offering a smirk the blonde shook her head.

"I swear you and Erza both need to chill with the tough guy act. It's okay to be weak every now and again jeeze."

Riley tensed at the words involuntarily as her eyes remained glued to the ground. After a moment of silence Lucy chalked it up to sheer discomfort.

"I'm sorry I-"

"No don't worry about it. It's nothing you did Lucy." Riley paused a moment as she offered a small smile to the blonde before her eyes roamed back over to her younger sister, "Erza may act like that but it's only because she doesn't want to worry you all. She's the type of woman who will endure everything if it means you all suffer less."

Lucy was silent for a moment as Hibiki spoke up, "And you Riley? What kind of woman are you?" For once in his life he hadn't meant it as anything other than an innocent question and when neither woman barked at him he silently thanked whatever God was out there that they understood his question.

Riley sighed before meeting his gaze, "I'm a bit more complicated than that." When she said no more Lucy opened her mouth.

"What does that mean? "

A groan of pain escaped the black wizard as she gripped her wrist tighter before speaking again, "I mean that while Erza does it to protect her friends and family, I don't. " When confusion raced across both faces Riley closed her eyes and continued, "By that I mean I was never one to act a certain way for others. I am strong because I have to be. I am strong because if I am not I will die, or so the case has been so far. Erza does it for you guys so as not to worry you, I do it because if I don't I will break apart. If you knew the reasons as to why I am like this you would understand.

"Don't think for a second that this means I don't care about my family because it doesn't mean anything like that." She snapped harshly at the blonde before her eyes softened, "I care about everyone around me with all my heart but I learned a long time ago that there are many different reasons for a person to be strong. Some, like Erza, are strong for their loved ones. Others are strong for themselves. I am one of the latter. I am strong for myself which in turn allows me to be strong for others as well but deep down I am just selfish."

"I don't believe you for a second." Lucy's words were so clipped that Riley stiffened with shock before the blonde continued, "If you were a selfish person you wouldn't be beating yourself up over the fact that Erza got poisoned. If you were truly selfish you wouldn't feel anything of the sort. I believe you when you say that you need to be strong for yourself or you would break apart. When I see your scars I don't even think I could imagine what might have happened to you. So I know that you are telling me the truth in that respect and I can't tell you how sorry I am that you had to endure whatever it was that you did to make you like this, but you are not a selfish person Riley. You are one of the kindest people I know."

Riley didn't know when Lucy moved but when she felt the blonde's arms around her she stiffened slightly before her body relaxed of its own accord. "Lucy…thank you." Was all she could manage to say for fear of tears welling in her eyes.

"You don't need to thank me for anything. We're a team now so that means we look out for one another. I'm always gonna have your back Riley and if the day comes when you can entrust your demons to me then I will welcome it. At the same time, if that day never comes I will not think any less of you for it."

The black mage nodded curtly before looking back to Erza, "You wanna hear something funny?"

"Yeah what is it?"

Rile smirked down to her sister, "Erza is afraid of snakes. She always has been, ever since she was a little girl. Not to be sadistic here or anything but I find it comical that she was bitten by a snake of all things. It's almost ironic when you look at it."

"Uh…yeah I suppose you're right about it. Are you afraid of anything?"

"Spiders." The word was spoken with steel in her voice as she clenched her wrist.

"Spiders?" Lucy questioned with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yeah. They scare the shit out of me. To the point of immobility. They literally freeze me with fear." Riley's words were serious as she stared the blonde wizard down.

"Why though?"

The black mage shrugged before responding, "I don't know. I can't explain it properly Lucy. All I know is that I have two critical weaknesses about me. One is my weakness for visual magic, and the other is spiders. I don't have any weaknesses aside from those two things." _Why am I even telling her this?_ Her words surprised her as she spoke to Lucy, not knowing what made her reveal all of that about herself.

The two were silent for a moment, Lucy taking all the information in while Riley mentally kicked herself for telling the blonde so much. There was something about these Fairy Tail wizards that made her want to tell them everything about her. They made her want to trust them all when she barely knew any of them aside from Erza and Cana.

"Thank you for telling me Riley. I know you probably don't think so, but it means a lot to me that you trust me enough to tell me that much. Maybe someday you could trust me fully and I hope that day comes but until then I am happy that you can trust me this much." She offered the requip mage a bright smile before pain etched itself into her face again.

"Fuck." Was all Riley could say as she winced yet again, her breathing coming in faster this time around as she watched the venom spread up her arm towards her elbow and the first slivers of fear began to scratch at her.

"Oh no! I hope they find Wendy soon." Lucy spoke to no one in particular as she looked from Riley to Erza, worry shining in her eyes.

The pain amped up a notch and Riley groaned before her vision blurred and faded to black before clearing. She swayed slightly before falling into Lucy, "Shit, my vision is blurring and fading in and out. Damn it hurts." The requip mage shouted in pain again before her body went slack against the celestial wizard, consciousness escaping her as she passed out.

"Oh shit! Riley! Hey Riley!" Lucy shouted worriedly as she laid the black mage down before lightly shaking her. When Riley didn't respond Lucy watched as the venom spread higher on her arm before her eyes traveled to Erza, whose poison was also spreading upwards towards her throat. "This is bad. Hibiki have you managed to find out if anyone has found Wendy yet?"

"No not yet but I'm doing my best here. Archive is fast but it's not the end all be all here. It is useless if Wendy can't be found. The only thing I can do is lead them back to us once someone finds her. Until then all we can do is be patient." His words were flat and emotionless as he ticked away at the keys and Lucy felt her heart clench in fear for her friends. _Please hurry you guys…I don't know how long these two can last…_

The minutes passed in a painfully slow manner while Hibiki searched for anyone in the area to connect his Archive magic to in hopes of finding Wendy faster but so far no one had popped up. He could hear Erza's breathing get shallower by the minute and in turn Lucy would only seem to get more worried. He knew they were running out of time and part of him wished it was him that got bit instead of the two strongest females of the group. _Dammit that should be me not them._ He growled to himself as his fingers typed faster.

"Try not to worry so much Lucy they will find Wendy and both Erza and Riley will be fine just you wait and see." His voice was light as he spoke and part of him wanted to believe his words but the realistic part of him knew the chances were growing slimmer by the second.

"I know but it's hard to believe that when I am literally watching them both die right in front of me." He could hear the desperation in her voice and it broke his heart to have to listen to it. He may not have known them all for very long but he could feel the connection they all shared. He knew Lucy cared for both women equally and he knew that having to watch them suffer only hurt her further.

"Can I ask you a question?" He looked back to her a moment before his eyes drifted to each woman and then back to his screen. If he could keep her distracted then maybe it would help.

"Yeah go ahead." Was all he got as an answer.

"How long have you known Erza and Riley?"

His question caught her off guard and she looked to him in surprise before her eyes went back to the sisters, "What brought this up?" She countered.

"I am just curious is all. Plus I figured the distraction might help." A smirk played about his lips as he watched her through the reflection in the screen.

"I've only been a member of Fairy Tail for about a year so I don't really know either that well but I feel like I've known them my whole life." She smiled at the ground before continuing, "I mean I know it sounds weird and when you get technical I don't really know either specifically well but my soul feels like I have always known them. If that makes sense…" She trailed off as her cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

Hibiki smiled to himself as he nodded, "Yeah I know exactly what you mean."

"Good. Being a member of Fairy Tail has taught me so many things about myself as well as my friends and I am grateful for it all. I know Erza slightly better than Riley because Riley only just came back about a month or so ago." Lucy trailed off as her eyes sank slightly as the memory of the emotional reunion.

"Riley just came back? Where was she?" The curiosity in his voice was genuine as his eyes drifted to the black haired mage.

"I don't know the details but from what I've been told as well as from what I have been able to piece together myself is that Riley and Erza got split up when they were little girls. Riley was severely injured at that time and it was Master Makarov who saved her. She became a member of Fairy Tail when she was about seven so she's been a member longer than any of us. About five or six years ago, after making S-Class she set off on a decade quest and during the time she was gone Erza joined the guild. It was only recently that she returned to the guild and even then everyone's memories of her had been erased so no one knew who she was.

"It's not my place to tell why or how it all happened so you would have to ask one of them but when everyone's memories came back it was an emotional reunion. I guess ever since Riley was seven, she had been looking for her younger sister. Now that I have met both of them I can see how they are related. They are eerily similar for being apart for almost fifteen years but even after all that time I can still hear and see the love Riley holds for Erza. Makes me sad that someone as loving as she is had to endure what she did."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. She doesn't like to talk about it. I don't think anyone aside from Cana and Erza know what happened to her and that's alright with me." Lucy smiled down at Riley as she shifted onto her right side to grip her wrist tighter, a wince growing on her face before going blank again.

Hibiki watched the display in the reflection and briefly wondered if they would be alright but stopped the thoughts as fast as they came on. _No! I can't be thinking so negatively right now! I need to have faith that they will both come out alright._ He scolded himself as he tapped away. "The scars…do you suppose they're from her quest?"

"That's getting a little too personal don't you think?"

He smirked, "Hey I am just admiring her lovely figure is all."

Lucy sighed in exasperation but spoke anyway, "Yes, they're form her decade quest. All accept the one where her emblem is. That she got the night Erza was taken. Other than that I don't know anything about her. Oh wait I lied, I know she loves spicy foods." The blonde smirked to herself at the last part just before Hibiki's Archive dinged.

"Yes!" He shouted excitedly, causing Lucy to turn suddenly and stare at him.

"What?"

"I have a lock on Natsu and he has Wendy, Happy, and Carla! Erza and Riley are going to be fine! He did it!" His voice was excited as it was relieved as he cast a sideways glance at the requip sisters before he began frantically tapping keys in an effort to connect to the pink mage's mind.

* * *

A little while later Natsu came bursting through the trees with Happy and Carla wrapped in his arm and Wendy slung over his opposite shoulder. He came skidding to a halt before setting the girl and animals down and looked to Lucy, words already flowing from his mouth.

"Hey you guys alright? Any change to Riley and Erza?"

The blonde shot him a bright smile before shaking her head, "No there's been no change other than the poison spreading but now that Wendy is here they should be fine."

No sooner did Natsu set Wendy down did she begin to freak out and scoot away from him, panic sounding in her tones. "Natsu I'm so sorry! I had to do it! I had to…"

"I'm willing to overlook that for now. Please we need your help. Erza and Riley were bitten by a poisonous snake are in grave danger. You're the only one who can save them. Please Wendy." The pink mage was on his knees before the girl, his head hung low as he pleaded to save his friends.

"What? They were…poisoned?" Wendy looked over to both and her heart sank slightly at the sight. Both were in bad shape but Erza especially.

"Your sky magic is the only thing that can save them child." The white cat spoke matter of fact from her right as she crossed her arms. Riley's slight groan of pain drew their attention to the black mage as she winced and gripped her wrist as the poison spread further up her arm, coming to stop just past her elbow. She groaned again and rolled back and forth before falling unconscious once more.

"Please Wendy." Lucy begged from Erza's side as she placed a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll do my best!" the bluenette was determined to help in any way she could and she went to work in seconds, doing whatever it took to make sure they both survived. After a few moments of working on the red mage Wendy held her breath in wait, hoping to see something good come out of her hard work. The moments ticked by and even after the poison vanished from Erza, the downed woman still showed no sign of moving and Wendy was about to start panicking but everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the red mage took a deep breathe inward.

"Yes! I knew you could do it Wendy!" Natsu hugged the girl before his eyes went to Riley, "One down and one to go!" Nodding in agreement the girl set to work on the older sister who didn't seem to need as much care as Erza thankfully. Carla could only assume that it was because of the bite location that made saving Riley easier and when the black mage opened her eyes a moment later her theory was proven true.

"Wendy…thank you for saving Erza and I. We owe you big time." Riley cast a large smile before sitting up and stretching, sighing in relief when no pain met her resistance.

The girl shook her head before retorting, "Don't thank me Riley, there's no need to. I was just doing what I could to help. I'm glad you're doing better now." Her voice was light as she smiled and Riley couldn't help but place her hand on Wendy's head.

"You did very well Wendy." Riley paused to cast a glance back at her younger sister before continuing, "Do you know when Erza will wake up?" Everyone could hear the worry in her voice.

"Unfortunately my magic doesn't work like that. I can heal but I can't foretell how long it will take someone to recover. It all depends on the wizard's own ability. She will be fine though so you don't need to worry."

"I see…"

"I hate to cut things short here guys but we have bigger problems to think about. Like Jellal." Happy was first to break the peace and bring up the blue mage and the name alone had Natsu seething with anger.

"Jellal, that bastard. When I find him again I'm gonna rip him limb from limb!"

"Woah Jellal is here? How the hell did that happen? I thought he died?" Lucy was next to speak, surprise in her tone.

"Jellal…why does that name sound familiar to me? Who is this person?" Riley was very confused but she knew she had heard the name before she just couldn't recall.

There was a moment of silence before Natsu answered her and had he not been her comrade, the black mage would have stiffened at the power he resonated within him.

"Jellal was someone Erza knew when she was little. Back at the Tower of Heaven." His words were a growl as he spoke.

"You say the Tower of Heaven? That's the place that they were going to take her the night our village was raided. You're saying you've been there?" Surprise etched its way inter Riley's voice as she sat straighter.

"Been there doesn't really describe it. Gray, Juvia, and I were only within the tower for a short while before we managed to escape. Natsu was the one stuck there with Erza when the Etherion hit." Lucy was talking as if there was nothing wrong and Riley was in her face in an instant.

"Etherion? Who the fuck would give the order to blast anything with Etherion? Power of that magnitude could wipe out an entire continent!" Riley grabbed her shoulders suddenly, anger and shock rolling through her body.

"Easy there Riley calm down. Erza is fine that you can see. This is all in the past." The celestial wizard did her best to keep the older requip mage calm while Natsu continued on with the story.

"Yeah, Jellal was the one who issued the order. He infiltrated the council and talked them into launching an attack, telling them that it would destroy the tower when in reality it would only serve to finish its true purpose. The Revive System."

Riley stiffened, "But that requires an immense source of magic energy and countless sacrifices in order to complete. Doranbolt told me that there would be no worry about anyone activating the R-System." Her words were filled with disbelief and her eyes widened in shock at his words but still he continued, both with the story and answering her questions.

From behind her Riley could feel Erza stir more than see her and the black mage knew that her sister had finally come to. _Hearing Jellal's voice must have woken her. If she is going to go after him I am going to need to keep them busy so she can get away._

Natsu sighed heavily, "That's what we thought to but it turns out that the Etherion was the last piece of the puzzle Jellal needed to finish the tower. He was planning on sacrificing Erza to revive Zeref. He almost did it to if I hadn't shown up when I did."

"Jellal…he was going to kill her?" Each mage turned to face Riley who had become eerily still as she spoke, her hands balling into fists around the fabric of Lucy's clothes which she still had ahold of.

"Yeah. He was going to kill her and from her body, revive the black wizard Zeref. Jellal had become possessed by Zeref's spirit back then so he told us when we got there to save Erza that human sacrifices were no longer needed, only a wizard on par with that of a saint was required. Erza fit that bill and it just made him happier that she loved him." Natsu was growling as he spoke and Riley could feel his anger from where she sat.

"I see…" Was all the black mage could respond with for fear of scaring Lucy to death. It took all of Riley's self-control to release the poor girl who scooted away nervously before turning to Natsu.

"But he didn't get to sacrifice her. Natsu came in the nick of time and saved her. Then I guess another friend of theirs from the tower sacrificed himself to save both Erza and Natsu when Jellal was close to killing them both." Lucy did her best to give good news and try to lessen their anger but she wasn't sure if it was working if Natsu's rigid stance and Riley's shaking form were anything to go by.

"His name was Simon. He jumped in to block a powerful spell that would have killed us both. He sacrificed himself for her because he loved her." Natsu trailed off as his hands balled into fists. "In the end it was almost in vain. Erza, being the stubborn woman she is, tried to merge with the tower to control the out of control Etherion and save us or we wouldn't have escaped the blast. She was going to sacrifice herself for me, for all of us, but I wasn't having it. "

"Natsu…" Happy muttered softly as he floated beside him. From behind him Riley could feel his anguish as well as his rage and part of her understood the way he felt. Part of her wished she had been there to help them.

"But in the end her fusion with the tower failed and I pulled her free and we all went home. To this day Jellal is still a sore topic for her and seeing Mystogan at Cardia Cathedral during the Battle of Fairy Tail made her lose her focus. He really messes with her and I hate him for it. I swear I'll kill him."

"Only if I don't kill him first." Riley spoke menacingly from behind him and Natsu had to turn to be able to see her face, twisted in rage, as she stared him down. "If you don't kill him, then I sure as hell will. This Jellal…he's hurt her, in more ways than I care to think about and he will pay for it."

Natsu simply nodded in agreement and offered a tight smile in acknowledge to her power. He could feel she was strong and he respected her for it, a small part of him wanting to face her in battle someday.

"Before either of you can take revenge or whatever, we need to find him first." Lucy said matter of fact as she crossed her arms. Both looked to her before glancing back at one another, a similar look in both their eyes.

Natsu smirked, "I got his scent in my nose and I'm not gonna let him get away!" Everyone could feel his energy before he took off running, leaving them all behind with shocked looks on their faces; Happy frantically flying to catch up.

Lucy sighed heavily before her eyes darted to Riley and she gasped, fear etching itself into her face. "Erza's gone!"

Riley stiffened slightly before sighing inwardly, _At least she has a head start. She better find him before I do._ Her mind was racing as her hands balled into fists at her sides and she was faking surprise along with everyone else.

"Dammit! She needs to be taking it easy! Do you think she heard us talking?" The black mage growled as she looked to Hibiki and Lucy.

The Pegasus mage furrowed his brows as he brought a hand to his chin, "It is possible she overheard us but why would she go off on her own?" He spoke to himself more than anyone else but the question was running through everyone's mind as well.

 _Because she wants to kill him before Natsu and I get to him_. Riley answered in her mind as Lucy spoke aloud.

"I think it's because deep down, Erza still loves Jellal and still believes she can save him. When she would talk about him I could see how her eyes lit up even if in sadness. I could see the love she feels for him and I know that because of the type of person she is, she will still try to save Jellal even now, and even at the cost of her own life. That's just the type of mage she is."

The blonde's words had Riley freezing I her tracks and fear pounding in her heart. _Shit she's right Erza would be the type to do something like that. I need to find her!_

The black mage said nothing before sprinting off in the direction opposite Natsu, thinking that is she got away unnoticed, it would be in the direction none of them were looking.

"Riley wait!" Lucy shouted after her but the black mage was gone before the second word left her lips and the celestial mage sighed, "Shit. She probably went after Erza."

"If she did at least they have each other." Hibiki said as he tapped heavily at the keys on his Archive. Seconds later there was a loud noise that resounded through their minds before a black light lit up the sky, causing all to gawk at its brilliance.

"What is that?" Lucy shouted, her hand coming up to block her eyes from the light.

"Oh no this is my fault." Wendy cried between her hands as her knees gave out.

"Calm down child." Carla reprimanded from beside her.

"That light is Nirvana. Someone found Nirvana! This is bad. " Hibiki shouted worriedly as he frantically tapped away, looking for a way to fix their problem.

"Awe man! How do we stop it?" Lucy was beginning to panic while Wendy continued to beat herself up over it.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't revived Jellal none of this would have happened."

"Wendy you need to calm down if you don't control your emotions bad things are going to happen. " Hibiki tried his best to calm the girl but she wouldn't listen to him.

"He's right Wendy you need to calm down. No one blames you for this so try not to be so hard on yourself." Lucy was next to attempt to calm the girl.

Wendy simply shouted louder, tears streaming down her face, "No this is all my fault! I'm the reason Jellal is back, I'm the reason it took so long to heal Erza and Riley, I'm the reason Natsu and Riley are so angry right now, and I'm the reason that they found Nirvana!"

Hibiki had no time to play nice, instead hitting the saddened girl with an attack to knock her unconscious; sighing slightly when she became silent.

"Hibiki what the hell is wrong with you?! You just attacked Wendy!" Lucy was furious as she rushed to the fallen girl's side, Carla hissing from her left.

"What do you think you are doing attacking Wendy like that?!"

"I'm sorry but it was the only way to protect her. We need to get moving if we want to stay safe. I'll explain everything along the way." He waited for no answer as he picked the Sky Dragon Slayer up and began walking off in the direction that Natsu had vanished.

"First you attack her and now you want to help her?" Lucy was very confused at this point as she jogged to catch up.

"Unhand her this instant!" Carla was scratching him as he walked but Hibiki said nothing, instead focusing on the light from Nirvana and trying to think of a plan.

* * *

Riley sprinted on, her footfalls making no noise as she went in an attempt to find her younger sister. Her heart was pounding so fast she was sure it would burst form her chest at any second but still she ran. Onward her feet carried her and the farther she ran the more scared she became that she would be too late to help and the black mage was not going to let her younger sister down a second time. She would be there this time, whether it be to fight by Erza's side or protect her she would damn well be there.

"Dammit where the hell did you go?" The requip mage shouted angrily to herself as she slid to a halt in a small clearing. The wind whipped around her and she could smell the grass and dirt and had this been any other time she would have smiled in contentment but all she could do was think in frustration of how on earth she was going to track down a wizard.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath in and crossed her arms, hoping to think of something and quickly.

"Okay think Riley. Who needs you the most right now? You need to stop thinking with your heart and start thinking with your brain. Natsu and Gray ran off to God know's where so you are of no use to them. Jura is a Wizard Saint so he should be able to take care of himself, Leon and Sherry seemed like a good team so I don't think they would need help either. The Blue Pegasus wizards...could all use help but at this moment three of the four's whereabouts are unknown…which leaves Hibiki and Lucy, myself, and Erza wherever she is right now. Okay who needs help the most? Erza I know is strong and that she can handle herself…Hibiki's magic isn't offensive in anyway and Lucy can only do so much on her own not to mention Wendy and Carla aren't much for fighting…" The black mage trailed off and took in a deep breath.

"Fuck." Before she was able to talk herself out of it she was off and sprinting, making her way to the blonde duo she had so suddenly abandoned. "Hang on Lucy I'm coming back for you…I'm sorry I took off…" She wanted to help her sister yes but in her gut she knew the red head would be able to take care of herself. Lucy she didn't know as well and she would hate herself if she let something happen to the girl because her mind was clouded. Riley knew where she was needed most and even though part of her wanted to help her blood, the smart and responsible part knew she couldn't abandon her comrade.

She sprinted on, her feet making no noise as she moved and a glare on her face that read death to anyone who stood in her way. The black mage stopped md step, twisting to the left to avoid a knife, only to come to a halt face to face with a group of wizards who only seemed to want blood.

"Well it looks like you ran into the wrong bunch here girl. Not your lucky day at all." The male in front spoke with a smirk on his face and a short sword hanging at his right side while the rest of the mages spread out around her. Riley watched each one carefully as they moved, noting how none of them came to close as they encircled her. These enemies were cautious she would give them that. At a glance she would have to guess maybe twenty of them, give or take a few, had surrounded her and were prepared to attack at a moment's notice and she knew she had to be ready for anything.

"I think you have it backwards. It's more your unlucky day." Was all she said in response as she spread her legs to lower her center of gravity. She moved slowly as to not spook anyone of them into attacking while she tensed and relaxed her muscles, her feet and arms ready to either attack or defend.

There was a chuckle from the man before he spoke again, "Do you realize who you're up against here girl? We are Crimson Rogues and there is no way you will be able to take down our entire guild."

Taking a closer look Riley could see that each member had on red of some kind. Some had red cloaks, others red shirts or pants, while a few just wore red shoes. They all wielded blades of some sort which made the requip mage smirk to herself as she raised her hands to show she had no weapons on her.

"Do you realize who you are up against? I am no little girl." Her words were like venom as she flashed the leader a smile before noise caught both of their attention. Casting a glance upwards Riley's eyes landed on two figures as they approached fast and her heart skipped a beat.

"Riley!" Wendy's voice reached her even from the distance apart and Carla zeroed in on the mage in seconds, her form coming to a halt by the requip mage.

"Thank goodness we found you. You need to protect Wendy." Carla shouted as if the enemy guild didn't bother her at all.

"I kind of figured that would be the case when you landed. What happened? Is Lucy alright? Where are her and Hibiki?" The black mage responded to her in the same manner, as if the hoard of wizards threatening them were inconsequential.

It was Wendy who answered as she wiped tears from her face, "Lucy and Hibiki were ambushed by Angel and last we saw Angel was able to steal Lucy's spirits and use them against her. Hibiki was injured trying to protect me and Happy got frozen in the process. Natsu is down for the count and…and.."

"Shhhh. Okay Wendy calm down everything is going to be fine I promise. I need you to calm down and think for me. Natsu, the last time you saw him, was he breathing?" Riley placed a hand on her shoulder as the male from earlier cast her a menacing glare.

The bluenette wiped her eyes and thought for a moment, "Yeah he was breathing."

"Good. That's good Wendy. Now Lucy and Hibiki…they were both alive as well? Last you saw them?"

"Didn't you hear her the first time? She said Hibiki was injured and Lucy was against an enemy far out of her league. Are you going to stand there asking stupid questions all day or are you going to do something?" Carla snapped angrily from the right as the group around them moved in.

Sighing slightly before casting the white cat a slight glare, Riley spoke again. "I understand you're worried about Wendy but you don't need to worry about her. I will protect her and then I will go back for Lucy and Hibiki. I am asking her these questions not because I didn't hear her but because when stress takes over sometimes it is hard to focus and react the way you need to. Making her think will help calm her down as well as keep her reaction time sharp and her senses alert. There is a method to the madness Carla and if you can't trust me then you and I are going to have a problem."

Carla was silent as Wendy wiped her eyes again and responded, "They were both breathing the last time I saw them but they were in trouble. We have to help them."

"We have to help ourselves first. I apologize Riley." Carla sighed heavily.

The black wizard smiled, "Don't apologize for being worried about your human Carla."

"Okay I've heard enough of this drama bullshit. Just surrender and die like good little wizards and we will make it as painless as possible. We will even kill the kid first if it will make you feel better."

Riley stiffened when two stepped towards Wendy, blades at the ready. She was moving in seconds, her foot connecting high in the chest to the first make before she spun on her heel and sent an elbow into the sternum of the second. The first man grunted before swinging his blade in a deadly arch towards the black wizard but Riley simply scoffed and caught the blade bare handed before yanking the man forward only take a painful jab at this throat. The man began coughing and wheezing before dropping to the ground.

"Bitch!" The second shouted angrily before his hand fisted in her pony tail and he was yanking back painfully. Riley grunted but went with the motion, her body falling backwards with the momentum but as she fell she grabbed onto his shirt and brought up her left foot in the process, wrapping her knee around the shoulder that had her hair. It was slightly painful but still she stretched and when she had a good angle, she bent her knee and hoped to cut off his airflow. It worked and after a moment of neither giving in the man's face began to turn red and he released her hair and jumped back as he sucked in a deep breath.

"There is a little girl here so if you could keep your mouths shut and not curse that would be much appreciated. Lest you wish for me to rip out each one of your tongues." Riley spat the words as she stood, her hands going to fix her hair automatically, the sword laying forgotten on the ground to her left.

Hushed whispers sounded all around them and Riley balled her hands into fists before bringing both up, Her left going to her right hip and her right reaching up behind her back, each hand showing as if she were drawing invisible blades.

"So what's it gonna be? You all have the option to run with your tails between your legs, or die by my hand, but I will not allow any one of you to touch this girl. Do you hear me?" Riley's body was giving off a slightly violet aura as she stared the leader down but it was Carla who broke the silence.

"You can't possibly hope to defeat all these wizards by yourself?"

"Carla is right Riley let me help you. I can't fight like you can but I know all sorts of support magic." Wendy tugged at the requip mage's jacket but all the older woman did was shake her head.

"Thank you for the offer Wendy but I can handle these guys on my own. It's not even going to be a challenge for me. Plus you healed Erza and I back there and I can see it's taken a lot out of you. So just hide somewhere safe for now and we will go back for Lucy and Hibiki when I finish up here."

There were no other words spoken. No rush of air to signal a movement. No intake of breath. There was no noise or motion from the black wizard at all before she was gone. Wendy and Carla gasped along with the other wizards but only a few of them actually had time to shout. In seconds four were down and bleeding and Riley was standing over them in a crouched position with black steel blades in her hands.

 _So fast!_ The girl thought shocked as she jumped back to avoid hands before Riley was there again, the blade of her sword resting against the man's throat threateningly before forcing him backward and slitting his throat in one swift motion.

The blood pooled around the body as it hit the ground and Wendy shouted frightened before Carla was behind her pulling her away from the requip mage as she yelled angrily.

"Just what do you think you're doing? There is a child here and you think that means you can go around slitting peoples' throats? Were you raised by wolves?" The white feline glared daggers at Riley but the black mage simply took a deep breath and countered the next enemy, blocking his sword with her own before spinning on her left foot and driving her second blade deep into his stomach before swiftly dodging another attack.

"Are you listening to me? There is a child-"

"Carla shut up!" Riley cut the enraged cat off with aggravation in her tone as sent a round house kick to the man before her. When he fell unconscious to the ground the remaining few wizards stumbled backwards before sprinting off in the opposite direction, leaving Carla desperately trying to drag Wendy away from the requip mage.

Riley watched the rest of the enemies run and shook her head before her swords vanished as she let out a heavy sigh, her eyes landing on Carla and Wendy as she spoke.

"I understand you are afraid for Wendy Carla, but you don't need to worry about the child when I am here."

"Stay back! I don't trust you." The flying cat snapped back before she lifted the girl off the ground.

Riley sighed before shoving her hands into her pockets, "At this point I don't care if you trust me or not. All you need to do is trust in Fairy Tail to protect our allies during this mission." Her voice was calm even as Carla shouted at her and all Riley wanted to do was strangle the fucking cat.

"How can I trust your guild when you go around killing people!"

"Carla calm down Riley was just doing her job." Though Wendy's voice was calm Riley could hear the fear just beneath the surface and a part of her felt bad for scaring the child.

"I am sorry if I frightened you Wendy but I did what I had to in order to keep you safe."

"Lies! You were just showing off because she is a little girl and killing people in front of her will only traumatize her more-"

"Carla!" Riley shouted angrily this time, causing the cat the freeze in mid-air with terror in her eyes. After taking a deep breath the requip mage continued, "Yes she is a child but this is a dangerous mission that she knew when she signed up for it. You can't protect her forever Carla. I was just doing my job, nothing more and nothing less. I do not show off and I do not put my comrades in unnecessary danger if I don't have to. If you had taken off during the middle of the fight I wouldn't have been able to protect you as well as I could on the ground."

While Riley spoke, Carla watched for any sudden movement but when the requip mage made it clear that she meant no harm, the cat began to relax.

"That doesn't excuse the killing. Did your parents teach you nothing?" Carla huffed in response as she landed back on the ground.

"My parents were killed when I was seven." Was all Riley replied with, causing Carla to take a sudden gasp inward.

"Riley I'm so sorry…" Wendy said gently as she took a few steps closer.

"Don't worry about it. That was a long time ago." She paused to smile at the bluenette before turning her attention back to Carla. "But to answer your question, my mother always told me to fight for what I believe in and my father taught me to always protect family. Fairy Tail is my family now and any allies we have are family by association. So I will lay down my life for this girl if I have to but I will not harm her."

"I…I apologize I didn't mean to-"

"No I think you did Carla. I think you meant exactly what you said and that's okay because you are just protecting Wendy." Riley took a step forward and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, "But you need to understand something right now. I protect my family. I protect anyone who can't protect themselves. If that means I have to kill people in order to keep her alive then I will without hesitation. That's just how I do things. Are we going to keep having this problem or are you going to let me do my job?" Though her words were even, Riley couldn't help the steel that had slithered its way into her tone. She did not like being doubted and she definitely didn't like not being trusted.

After a long moment Carla finally sighed before lowering her head, her ears falling as well as she spoke. "I'm sorry Riley. Please forgive me."

"Don't worry about it. It's no big deal." Riley replied lightly as she smiled. "Now let's get going so we can help out anyone else who might need it. Plus we have to spot nirvana. Carla you must be tired from flying Wendy around so let me carry her for a while."

"Thank you but that's not necessary." Carla spoke evenly.

"Nonsense. Let me help you. Wendy you can climb on my back and I'll carry you for a while so you can get your strength back. I used to carry Erza this way when we were kids." Riley knelt before the girl and smiled again.

"Thank you Riley." The girl smiled back as she climbed on and they were off in minutes, Riley carrying Wendy, and Carla flying beside them as they went in search of Lucy and the others.

* * *

 _ **So there you have it! Chapter 22! Wow I can't believe there is already 22 chapters in this...but I am happy to have all of you reading this and i hope you are all enjoying it as much as I am loving writing it! Until next time!**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **dark**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Okay guys this is a long one! As I was writing this I figured it would be better to keep it all in one chapter so that's what I did. It took me a while and bunch of rewriting until I got it the way I wanted it to be read and I think it turned out pretty good if I do say so myself xD As always drop me a review and please give me your input on how you would like the future to go! I am still debating on how I want the battles in the Tenrou Arc and the Grand Magic Games Arc to go so please, any and all input is welcomed! Also...I started the ship guys! It's not the ship you all wanted but there is a plan (Evil laugh) so don't fret my lovelies all will be clear in the future! Pleas enjoy the fruits of my labor and on with the chapter!**_

* * *

"Do you think we will make it back to them in time Riley?" Wendy asked worriedly as she clung to the requip mage's back. Riley could feel the tension in the girl's body and wished she could do or say something to help put her mind at ease but until they caught up to Lucy and Hibiki, she wasn't sure what to think.

"I am hoping we do Wendy. Either way we will find them and then go from there. I can't guarantee a good outcome and I think you should know that going in so you don't get blindsided." The black mage spoke evenly as she sprinted on, her feet making no noise as Carla flew by their side, worry etched into her expression.

"Riley…about earlier…" The feline spoke cautiously as she cast sideways glances at the older woman before averting her eyes.

"You don't need to say anything Carla." Riley replied with a smile.

"No you're wrong. I do need to say something and I should have said it a long time ago." Carla's voice had gone from apologetic to serious so fast Riley had to look at her in order to even begin to understand just what it was the cat was going to say.

"Then speak confidently Carla. Whatever it is you have to say I can take it so don't worry about hurting my feelings." Riley steeled herself for what she could only assume was going to be a lecture or a stern talking to about something she had yet to figure out.

After taking a deep breath in Carla spoke. "Riley…I've noticed a few things about you from our short time together. The first thing I noticed was your strength. You are a very powerful wizard, outclassing Erza in almost every category. You are the strongest female wizard I have ever come across and I'll be honest and say that your strength scares the hell out of me."

"Why do I scare you so much Carla?" Riley interjected curtly as she leapt over a downed tree before regaining her previous speed.

"I wasn't done talking but I will answer you. It's because you don't seem to understand your own power that you scare me. After watching you I honestly don't think you know how powerful you are and that can be dangerous. I believe you when you said you would never intentionally hurt Wendy but you are very careless about how you use your power and that's what scares me."

Carla's words sank into Riley and the requip mage soon found herself slowing to a jog before stopping altogether, her eyes seemingly glued to the ground. "I didn't realize my level of power was that strong? I will make a note to keep an eye on how I react in the future. I apologize for scaring you Carla." Her words were genuine as she offered a small smile to the cat before taking off again.

"Apology accepted. Now, onto the second thing... "The feline paused to cast a sideways glance at Riley before continuing, a smirk playing about her features as she did so. "You have a compassion I was not expecting you to possess. The way you speak to Wendy, treating her like you would treat Lucy or Erza, that shows a level of compassion and respect not many people have. At first glance you come off as the shy type who keeps to herself and who would also save herself before another but I was wrong and for that assumption I apologize. I know now that you are a very caring person and would lay down your life for another in a heartbeat. So please accept my apology."

Riley smiled, "Accepted and thank you for that Carla. Sometimes it's easy to lose sight of who you are and what you are trying to accomplish in life and I have caught myself on more than one occasion straying from my way of life. I am happy to know that others see my compassion though. I am also more than ready to show that my compassion is not a form of weakness." The requip mage flashed Wendy a smirk as she said the last sentence and the bluenette laughed lightly in response.

"Yes I am well aware of your frightening power. This leads me to my last point. Your magic power was clearly a gift from above. Your level of power as well as your magical ability is far more progressed than anyone I have seen yet. I have no doubt that if you were to face off with Jura you would tie him in strength if not win altogether. How did one such as you come to be this powerful?"

"Carla that's a little rude to ask don't you think?" Wendy chimed in with a hint of embarrassment in her tone as she gripped Riley's jacket tightly.

Said mage laughed before responding, "I see, so you want to know how I grew to be this strong. To be honest I don't really know. When I was a little girl I was always protecting Erza and even at that young an age my mother would always tell me that I had hidden power dwelling within me. She would say that I was destined to become the most powerful wizard of my time but I never actually believed her. It wasn't until our village was raided that my magic came forth. Even back then it scared the hell out of me. I killed people so fast it made my head spin and I had no control over it." Riley trialed off as her mind was suddenly clouded with memories and images, her feet slowing automatically.

"That's a story for another time though. After I awakened my power Makarov trained me and Cana was there to help me the entire way. I think my power came from them honestly. And Erza. I believe with everything I am that if they weren't there driving me forward and giving me motivation to succeed, that I would have died a long time ago. That's where my power comes from. I get my strength from those close to my heart and my resolve to protect them."

The forest was silent for a moment as Carla processed all Riley had said before the requip mage spoke again, humor in her tone this time. "Plus almost dying twice helps build strength." She laughed lightly before a clearing opened up before them; Lucy and Hibiki coming into view before they watched the celestial wizard run off down the river after Natsu who was being swept away on a makeshift raft.

Riley sighed in relief as she let Wendy down and ran to Hibiki's side, "I'm glad you are all alright. What happened?" She was helping him sit as Wendy sat beside her with Carla hovering not far away.

"It was a tough fight but Lucy managed to pull out the win. With the help of my archive magic of course. Angel has been taken down and Lucy just went off after Natsu. They're all fine so you don't need to worry about anything. I'm alright too in case you were wondering, but a hug might make me feel better."

"Yeah that's not going to happen and if you keep hitting on me I will hit you back and it will hurt." Riley snapped back but a smirk was playing about her face as she helped him to his feet.

The blond man laughed lightly before shrugging, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Riley watched as Lucy trudged through the river, her arm outstretched to Natsu as she attempted to save him from his misery before they both disappeared from her vision and seconds later screams met their ears. The black mage was moving in seconds but stopped at the river's edge when she saw that it flowed into an extremely high waterfall.

"Lucy! Natsu!" Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest it was a miracle it hadn't burst right through her yet. Worry filler her faster than she had anticipated and part of her was tempted to jump in after them but the calm part of her knew they would be alright. She needed to keep an eye on Hibiki and make sure Wendy stayed safe. _Dammit! You two better stay safe until I see you again…_ She thought aggravated as she turned on her heel to head back to the others.

"Riley what on earth just happened?" Carla was the first to speak as she crossed her arms and floated by Wendy's side.

"They went over a waterfall but knowing Natsu they should be fine. They can handle themselves of that I have no doubt. We will run into them again, have faith. Right now I need to make sure you guys stay safe. With Angel out of the way that's one less Oracion Seis member to worry about but there are still five left, including Cobra and I would personally like to put that bastard out of his misery before he poisons anyone else."

"I agree with you but I can fly Wendy above any danger so you don't need to worry about her. You just focus on helping Hibiki and finding the rest of the Oracion Seis members so I don't have to worry about anything." The white cat smiled at Riley and held out a paw, "Be safe Riley we will see you again when this is over."

Riley was stunned for a moment before she smiled back, her teeth shining in the sun before she grabbed the feline's paw. "Count on it. I don't have to tell you to keep Wendy safe so just be careful out there." With that said Carla grabbed hold of the bluenette and they took to the sky in seconds, leaving Riley and Hibiki staring off after them.

"So what do you suppose we do now Boss?" The blond mage smirked to Riley as he winked.

"I'm not your boss so don't call me that. As far as I am concerned we are equals so please don't give me any formal names. Just Riley is fine. As for what we should do, I think our best option would be to look for other enemies as well as other allies."

"I called you that because you clearly have leader qualities about you and I respect you for it. As for your idea, it's a good one Riley. Ren and Eve should be fine if they have Sir Ichiya by their side so we shouldn't have to worry about them but I don't know how well Leon and Cherie will fair so let's find them first if we can."

"You are proficient in Archive magic are you not? You should be able to find them relatively quickly." The black mage cast him a sideways glance as she stretched her muscles.

"I am indeed but I tried that earlier and they don't seem to be in range for my magic to work. There is another option though that I hope will work." Hibiki paused to stand and brush the dirt from his clothes and do his best to ward off a chill from the water.

Riley groaned inwardly but shrugged out of her jacket and tossed it to him as she spoke, "Here take this. It's not much but it should keep you warm until your clothes dry. I don't need you freezing to death out here."

Hibiki caught it without thinking and looked to the woman before him, his eyes widening before a smile spread across his face.

"Thank you Riley. I'll accept your jacket and hold your scent close to my heart until we find Christina so I can get a change of clothes."

"You don't have to turn everything into a weird conversation you know. I was just trying to help you, I don't need you turning into a stalker on me. Ichiya is bad enough."

Hibiki laughed as he stepped up beside Riley, placing a hand on her shoulder as he responded, "I was only kidding. I really do appreciate your offer for help. And your jacket is very warm. As for Master Ichiya, he has always been a little strange but he is a very strong and capable wizard. I have never seen him act that was towards anyone other than you and your sister though. Our introduction was the first time any of us had seen him act that way. You two really bring out his inner animal that's for sure."

A shiver ran down Riley's spine at his words and Hibiki couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Shut it Pony Boy. Erza and I have done nothing to warrant his on comings and its very uncomfortable let me tell you." The black mage growled at him as she crossed her arms.

"Woah take it easy there Valkyrie, it was just a joke. There is no need for names here." Hibiki smirked and help up his hands.

"There's the pot calling the kettle black."

"Hey I had to get even."

"Sure you did. Let's just hear your backup plan already."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You were taking off your jacket and it kind of distracted me back there." The blond risked a glance at her body before she slapped him for it.

"I said keep your head out of the gutter!"

"I'm sorry you just make it too easy Riley." The male wizard laughed as his hand covered the fresh red mark on his cheek before continuing, "I may not be able to reach them with Archive but maybe my telepathy can."

"If your Archive can't reach them what makes you think telepathy magic can?"

"Because my telepathy magic is stronger than Archive. It also has a larger range so hopefully we can get in contact with at least someone on our side."

Riley nodded in agreeance before shoving her hands into her pants pockets.

"And if that fails we can just finish the mission on our own. Heaven knows you're strong enough to take these guys on."

"Are you kidding? They kicked our asses the first round. Or were you not mentally there?" Riley snapped at him.

"Yeah but they caught us off guard back there. Now we know what to expect and you were healed so I have no doubt in your abilities."

"I'm glad one of us is confident…" Riley responded quietly before Hibiki's voice filled her head, causing a headache instantly.

 _ **Hey is anyone out there? Come in! Can anyone hear me?**_

 _ **Hibiki? Is that you? Man it's good to hear your voice!**_ A deeper voice joined the fray in her mind and Riley knew immediately that it was Ren.

 _ **Ren! Where are Eve and the Boss?**_

 _ **I'm here Hibiki don't worry about me.**_ That was Eve.

 _ **As for Master, we lost him a while ago and have been fighting a dark guild this entire time. It took a lot of energy and effort but we defeated them.**_ Riley could hear the exhaustion in Ren's voice and part of her felt bad.

 _ **Are you two alright? Are you injured in any way?**_ She asked worriedly.

 _ **Riley! I'm so happy you're well again!**_ Eve's happiness was enough to fill her heart with warmth.

 _ **It's good to hear your wonderful voice again fair maiden.**_ There was Ren ruining it again, making Riley roll her eyes.

 _ **Now's not the time for that Ren. Where are you guys?**_ Hibiki cleared his throat to bring the dark skinned wizard back on track.

 _ **Riley? Is that you and the Pegasus men I hear? Are you all alright?**_ A new voice joined their inner monologue and Riley's headache ramped up another notch.

 _ **Leon? Is that you?**_

 _ **Yeah. Cherie is here as well but she is extremely weak from battling Gray.**_

 _ **Wait what?**_ Surprise ripped through the black wizard. _**She fought Gray? Why the hell would she do that?**_

 _ **It must have been Nirvana. It has the power to change people, to turn them from good to evil.**_

 _ **I agree with you Hibiki. She and Gray were worried I had perished back there when I was fighting Racer but it takes a lot more than that to take me out.**_ Riley could Leon's laughter as if he were next to her.

 _ **Well it's good to know you are both safe. Where is Gray?**_ She asked in response.

 _ **He took off to find Natsu so it's just Cherie and I. Jura took off to battle Hot Eye but I have faith that he will be victorious.**_

 _ **Guys you won't believe what Ren and I just stumbled upon!**_

 _ **What is it Eve?**_ Hibiki's body tensed beside Riley.

 _ **The Magic Bomber Christina! She's in bad shape but we should be able to get her flying again.**_

 _ **It's gonna take a lot of work though guys. We're gonna need everyone's help for this.**_ Ren's serious voice was what got Riley moving. She sprinted forward, dragging Hibiki by the collar of her jacket as she went.

 _ **Ren where are you two? Give us a landmark to find or a general distance from our starting point. Then everyone can converge on you.**_

 _ **Smart and beautiful.**_ Hibiki and Eve responded together, causing the black mage to growl at them both.

 _ **We're about seven miles from our original starting position. Head south east and you should come across a cliff. We're at the bottom of it.**_

 _ **Cherie and I are right by you we will see you in a second.**_ Leon shouted urgently before his transmission cut out.

 _ **It will take us a bit longer to get to you. We're about four miles from you. See you guys soon and stay safe.**_ Hibiki said before he cut the telepathy off and ran alongside Riley.

"I'm gonna assume your Archive is only good for about three miles." The requip mage said matter of fact as they sprinted.

"Actually it's good up to five miles but because they were low on magic energy Archive wasn't picking up on them. My telepathy however can reach them no matter how much energy they have." The blond replied lightly as they ran on.

After a few minutes they came to the cliff and Riley didn't even hesitate before leaping off the deadly peak, leaving Hibiki standing at the top shocked before he shook his head and jumped after her.

"You're crazy Riley!" He shouted from behind her as she cast him a smirk before letting her magic pool in her hands. In seconds he caught up to her speed and she grabbed onto his hand before placing her other against her chest. Both mages' bodies began to glow a bright violet and Hibiki could feel Riley's energy flowing into him.

"Don't let go of me!" She yelled as she gripped his hand tighter as the ground came rushing to meet them.

From below Ren, Eve, Leon, and Cherie all shouted in worry at their supersonic approach and before anyone could even think, both Riley and Hibiki hit the ground with enough force to crush the earth beneath them; their landing let out a massive shock wave that flung everyone backwards and dust to swirl in on them.

The impact Jarred both Riley and Hibiki but they managed to avoid any major injury and when the dust cleared the black mage released him and stepped forward, stumbling once before catching her balance and continuing on.

As soon as her hand left his, the blond could feel his body begin to ache with a pain he had never felt before. It was as if all his bones had been crushed and glued back together before healing at odd angles. He shouted as he stepped forward but it wasn't so bad that he couldn't move. Each step he took was painful and each breath he took had him awe of the woman before him growing that much more.

"What the hell was that?! Do you have a death wish?!" Leon shouted angrily as he climbed to his feet to approach the requip mage, rage shining in his eyes.

"Riley what was that magic you used? Our bodies should have been crushed from a fall of that height. I feel like my entire body was crushed but I am clearly alive. How the hell did you do that?" The astonishment in Hibiki's voice had Eve ad Ren looking to her shocked with Cherie glaring at her from afar.

"It was a less than elegant entrance that's for sure." She snapped before her eyes traveled over the black wizard's body, "Still, Pretty Boy is right; you should both be dead right now."

"I used my Valkyrie magic. I can heal wounds and while we were falling I was healing our bodies. When we hit the ground my magic was enough to keep our bodies together while also keeping us alive. It absorbed most of the impact so you should be fine aside from soreness." Riley spoke as if it was all normal and everyone around her stared wide eyed at her.

"What?" She asked quizzically.

"What do you mean what? You speak as if it's no big deal that you basically just cheated death with just your magic! We fell over five hundred feet Riley! We could have died!" Hibiki was shouting now, pain clearly evident on his face, "Plus I don't know about you but I feel like my bones have all just been broken and glued back together. Sore my ass! I ache bone deep!"

"That height was pushing it yeah but we got down here faster than climbing didn't we? Had it been higher I would have had us go down a little before using it but I had confidence in my magic. I knew what I was doing. Stop overreacting it doesn't hurt that badly.

Hibiki sweat dropped as Ren and Eve stood motionless and listened to her. From her right Leon stared at her in awe as his mind raced, _This woman just jumped off a five hundred foot cliff and walked away from it…she is very skilled…I am glad she is on our side._

"Once we get to Christina I will give you another dose of my healing magic and you should be fine." Riley said matter of fact as she started walking towards Ren, "Where is the Magic Bomber?"

"I don't need another dose of your magic I'll be fine but thank you. I just wasn't expecting that. You really are amazing Riley." The Archive mage smiled at her as he slowly walked to catch up to her and the rest of his guild mates, each of his steps sending agony through him.

"Sucking up will get you nowhere." She said flatly in return.

"Had to try." He laughed back as the bomber came into view. Each wizard stopped in their tracks to take in the damage done on it.

"It needs a little work huh?" Sarcasm was heavy in Leon's voice as he glared at Ren.

"Well it could use a lot of work but we can do this guys. For god's sake Riley and I just survived walking off a cliff I think we can manage to get Christina in the air again." Hibiki smiled and pushed up his sleeves before climbing aboard, holding out his hand to help everyone else up before going in search of fresh clothes.

Once back he handed Riley back her jacket and she shrugged into it immediately, sighing in relief once it was once again on her body.

"Thank you again for your jacket. It must be special to you for you to be so relieved to have it back."

"Yeah actually it is. Someone special to me gave it to me after my old one got destroyed." Her eyes lit up as pictures of Doranbolt raced through her mind and part of her missed him.

"Well then I feel extra special seeing as you let me borrow it." Hibiki smiled in return before stepping up to the main control console and pulling up his archive. "Okay listen everyone we are going to need to work together to get this thing flying again."

"What do we need to do?" Eve responded instantly before Riley stepped up beside the Archive mage.

"Leon can you create a makeshift wing with your ice make magic?" Her voice was calm and her demeanor relaxed as she looked to the ice mage, who nodded in return.

"It will be difficult but I can manage." Was all he said before climbing out the busted window closest to him to reach the roof of the ship.

"Okay Cherie and Ren, can you two use your magic to keep the front of this thing intact? If we can't keep Christina together then Leon's wing will be useless."

"Anything for you." Ren spoke quickly before his eyes drifted to Cherie and he blushed. "Plus she's cute too so I suppose I can work with her."

"Yeah I can help him but don't take this as me listening to you. I don't take orders from people not in my guild okay? I'm doing this because it's a good idea and I want to help." Cherie glared at the black mage before huffing and following Ren outside.

Riley sighed aloud before rubbing her temples and turning to face Eve, "Eve we could use your magic to fuse some of Christina's bombs together so we at least have some fire power. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted her before turning and running for the opposite end of the bomber, leaving Hibiki and Riley alone once again.

"You are a good leader. They all listened to you without question or hesitation. Cherie gave attitude but I think that was just her pride getting in the way. You have a natural gift Riley." Hibiki's voice rang in her ears and the black mage stepped away from him instinctively.

"I told you flattery will get you nowhere." Her voice was flat as she cast him a sideways glare.

"When are you going to open up to me? I've been nothing but polite to you and yet you still are so cold to me. You hurt my feelings Riley." The blond mage feigned heart break as he clutched his chest, his eyes shining with amusement.

"I don't open up to anyone, it's nothing against you personally. That's just how I protect myself."

"Why do you need to protect yourself from people who care about you?"

"It's not something I care to talk about." Was all she replied with, signaling the end of the conversation.

"If it will make you feel better I shall drop it. Rest assured though I will get you to open up to me someday Riley."

Said requip mage was rolling her eyes at his determination and what he said reminded her of Cana and Erza in a way she couldn't explain.

"Can I ask you a question Hibiki?" Riley turned to the blond mage with a serious look in her eyes.

"Ask away pretty lady I'm an open book." He cast a wink as he flashed a toothy grin.

"This job, why did Master Bob send you guys? No offense but you don't seem all that strong to me."

"Well I'm not sure I can take that any other way aside from offensive." Hibiki laughed out loud as Riley blushed slightly before turning away from him. "But to answer your question, I'm not entirely sure. I think it's because he trusts us more than anyone else in the guild. I can only guess it's for the same reason Makarov sent you all. He trusts you all implicitly and knows you can handle it. "

Riley was silent for a moment before she finally spoke, astonishment in her tone, "Wow you answered that much more maturely that I had expected you to. I apologize again if I offended you."

"Don't worry about it I understand why you would be skeptical. Ren and Eve are strong in their own way trust me. As for our leader, he is the strongest out of all of us so you shouldn't worry about us."

"His parfumes did seem to help you all a lot back there. It's a shame he doesn't have one for venom or poison."

"I'll be sure to let him know for next time." Hibiki cast a wink before Christina shook and rose into the air. Both mage's had to grab onto something to keep from falling over and Riley's head got the first splinter of pain from a headache.

 _Shit, I expended too much magic from that fall earlier. It took a lot more out of me than I intended. I need to be careful not to expend too much…_ Her mind wandered as she steadied herself before turning back to Hibiki.

"Looks like we have liftoff. Nice job everyone!" The blond shouted excitedly as he pulled up archive and started tapping keys.

"Now we just need to reach the others. Take us up as high as you can I'm gonna see if I get drop down onto that beast from above while you guys try to take it out with the bombs." Riley was moving for the window before she had even finished talking and Hibiki had to physically grab her arm to make her stop.

"Woah wait a minute, you need to take a breath first. You used a lot of magic protecting us from that fall a bit ago, when we lost balance I saw the pain on your face, not to mention you stumbled when you let me go after we landed. I know how much it hurt for me so I also know how much it must have hurt you."

"I'll be fine Hibiki we don't have time to be standing around wasting. Look at your archive and tell me you can't guess where we are heading based off the direction that thing is moving." Riley ripped her arm free before casting her gaze to his screen and back again.

"It's headed for Caitshelter." He said flatly as his eyes lost some of their energy. "You're right I know you are but I'm still worried about you."

It was Riley who smirked this time, "You don't need to worry about me. I'm the strongest female wizard Fairy Tail has. I'll be fine but if I wait around and do nothing when I could have been helping then I will hate myself. You would feel the same way. You need to focus on getting us up to altitude and trying to get in contact with the others. I'll worry about everything else."

Hibiki nodded and smiled back before returning to his station and Riley climbed through the window to join the others on the roof.

"Leon how are you doing?" She asked worriedly as she watched his footing slip for a split second before he caught himself.

"I'm exhausted but I'm not gonna give up. We need to get to the others." She could hear his wariness and smirked.

"I had a feeling you would say that. Stay still I'm gonna heal you a bit. I need you to do me a favor so I'm going to give you some of my magic to help you." She had her hands on his shoulders in seconds and her magic pouring into him as she spoke.

Instantly Leon felt her power fill him and faster still he felt his energy returning. "Thank you I really appreciate it. I can only imagine how much energy this wastes but I really needed it. What do you need me to do?"

"I'm sorry to have to ask you but I need you to make me something that can fly me to that behemoth of a thing to help. I need to get there as quick as possible and this bomber is moving too slow for my liking. I want to go ahead and try to slow it down if I can."

She knew he was tired but she also knew he would help her and that was all she needed. Nodding curtly Leon let one of his hands fall in order to call up another creation.

"Ice make Eagle!" In seconds a massive eagle appeared in the air beside them and Riley was on its back before Leon had gotten his hand back up to focus on the makeshift wing.

"Thank you Leon I owe you big time. You won't regret this!" She shouted happily before the ice was shooting forward toward Nirvana.

"Good luck!" Was all he could shout in return before she was out of ear shot.

* * *

Flying this fast Riley was jealous of the birds that do this on command. Being so free was something she loved and having the wind in her face made her wish she had wings of her own _. This must be why Natsu loves it when Happy carries him. This is amazing!_

In minutes the city came into view and if she looked close enough she could see Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Jura battling it out with Brain and the part of her that loved fighting was secretly happy that she didn't miss the big confrontation.

"Finally, someone to give me a challenge…" She said aloud before the Eagle dipped down, swooping dangerously low to the trees as it raced towards her guild mates. When she was close enough she leapt with grace and the bird soared over everyone, drawing their attention skyward and giving her ample time to make her move.

In one swift movement she turned her body last minute to land a powerful roundhouse kick to Brain's right side, sending him flying right into the buildings around them; causing massive explosions to go off at once and dust to surround them all before dissipating seconds later. When everything was cleared up Riley was left crouching where she had landed, her arms held up in a defensive stance before she stood straight and looked to Lucy.

"You alright guys?" Her words were nonchalant as she spoke, her senses never moving from the area where Brain had landed.

"Riley! Where the hell did you come from?!" Lucy was in shock as she shouted.

"Never mind that, where the hell did you learn to kick like that?! You knocked Brain into next week!" Gray was next to explode as his jaw dropped.

"You are truly a powerful mage. Thank you for the assistance Lady Riley." Jura was next to speak but his tone was calm as if seeing power of her ranking was normal for him.

"Woah! Did you guys see that?! Riley came out of nowhere!" Happy was still amazed at her landing to focus on anything else.

"I'm just glad you're all okay. I was worried when you went over that waterfall Lucy. I'm here to help if you need it. I'm also glad I came in time to help give this bastard an ass kicking. I needed a challenge." She flashed everyone a smile before Gray spoke again.

"Uh, I think you just knocked him unconscious actually." The ice wizard paled in color as his finger pointed to where Brain's body still lay in the rubble.

"Really? I didn't think I hit him that hard…what a letdown." Riley mumbled to herself in disappointment as she walked back towards Jura, "I apologize for stealing your fight Jura. I didn't think he would go down aft-!" A massive blast of magic energy hit Riley from behind, cutting her off and sending her flying past the wizard saint and into the building beyond before she finally rolled to a stop clutching her ribs and groaning.

"Riley!" "Shit Riley!" Gray and Lucy were at her side in seconds to help her up as Jura used his rock wall to fend off the following attacks from Brain.

"Don't think a little kick like that will stop me little girl!" He laughed as Jura met him blow for blow and Gray and Lucy helped her up.

"Dammit that hurt…fuck me." The black mage groaned again before stumbling to stand on her own.

"Are you alright Riley? You took a direct hit from his magic." Lucy's voice was filled with worry as she held her hands out just in case her friend toppled again.

"Yeah I'll be alright don't you worry about me. Thanks for helping me though." The requip mage smiled in appreciation before calling forth her sword and rushing her enemy.

"That hurt you fucking bastard! You'll pay for that!" Her blade met his staff with enough force to splinter the wood and the resonating power to emanate outward and cause the air to sizzle. "You can't defend against both Jura and I at the same time! If he doesn't take you down I sure as hell will!" Her eyes were blazing with anger as she spun to send a kick to his opposite side this time but he dodged quickly, letting her drop to her feet and prepare for another attack.

While Brain was dodging Jura took the opportunity to send sharp rocks racing towards him and while he wasted time blocking and dodging those Riley swooped in to land a strike to his right flank before dancing away from his reach. Back flipping next to Jura she smirked.

"You hit him with long range attacks and I'll use the opportunity to land close range hits. Together we can take this guy. Show me what a Wizard Saint has got Jura." She shot him a wink before she was moving again, this time coming in low to make Brain jump to dodge and waste his magic deflecting Jura's rocks.

"Don't let your guard down!" The black mage shouted as she took the opportunity to plant her hand to the ground and shove up with her left foot, connecting high to his sternum before he was sent flying into the air, giving her time enough to launch into the air herself and calling forth more power for an attack.

"Dark Capriccio!" Brain shouted as he sent a blast of energy right towards the requip mage who simply smirked and brought her sword down in a deadly arch to match his magic with her own.

"Devastation Blade!" Riley let out a line of magic energy that cut through Brain's attack with ease and the white haired mage was flying towards the ground in seconds.

"Finish it Jura!" The requip mage landed gracefully before flipping back to avoid flying boulders as they smashed into Brain one after another until the man was entirely engulfed in rocks.

"Supreme King Rock Crush!" In seconds the boulders caved in on one another and the pressure released, reducing anything inside to nothing. When the boulders fell away Riley watched in awe as Brain fell to the ground and didn't get up.

 _Woah…so that's the power of a Wizard Saint…scary._ She thought as her eyes travelled to the bald man who didn't seem to have any major injuries. This man sure was strong she would give him that.

"They did it!"

"Brain was defeated!"

"Woohoo! We won!"

Shouts from all around them rang out and Riley had to take a knee to catch her breath before she could walk over to Jura and hold out her hand, "Very impressive Jura I can see why you are called a Wizard Saint. You're very strong."

"As are you Lady Riley. I've never seen anything like that. You have a power I couldn't even hope to match. It was an honor fighting alongside you." His words of praise made her heart soar but she knew he was just saying it to make her feel better about getting caught off guard from Brains initial attack.

"You're the wizard saint here not me, I think you give me too much credit."

"And you don't give yourself enough credit." He flashed a smile before Lucy wrapped her arms around the requip mage; a huge grin plastered on her face.

"You did it! Riley you were amazing!"

"I agree with Lucy. That was one hell of a fight. You two worked in perfect sync for just having met a day or so ago. I'm impressed." Gray smirked as he approached.

Riley was about to say something when Brain's voice cut through the air, drawing everyone's attention to the man lying on the ground.

"No…I can't be defeated like this…Midnight, you're our last hope. If you fall…he will…" His words died on his lips as his eyes closed, leaving everyone to wonder what it was that he was trying to say.

"Who is 'he'?" Jura questioned aloud.

"Hey did anyone else notice the markings on his face disappear?" Gray spoke next as footsteps met their ears, again drawing everyone's attention toward the noise.

From of in the distance Wendy could be seen sprinting towards them with a panicked look on her face and Carla flying frantically at her side.

"You guys something terrible is about to happen!" Her voice reached Riley's ears and immediately the requip mage stiffened.

"So it was you who caused all this racket. I'm glad to see you're doing well Riley, though you look a little worse for wear." Carla's voice was amused as she flashed a smirk before coming to a halt before the black mage, who laughed in return.

"Yeah jumping off a five hundred foot cliff and using a lot of magic will do that to a person. Not to mention I took a direct hit from Brain's magic."

"You did what?!" Lucy and Gray shouted in unison as their jaws dropped. Carla stilled as her eyes widened but Riley dismissed their reactions and spoke to Wendy directly.

"What's wrong Wendy?"

"Nirvana, I think it's heading for my guild hall. If that's true my guild is grave danger we can't let it continue on like this!" The child's voice was trembling as she spoke and Riley could see the fear in her eyes.

"Calm down Wendy we're not going to let that happen I promise you we will do our best to protect your guild." The requip mage placed a hand on the girl's head and smiled. "Are you alright?"

"We should be asking you that!" Carla snapped angrily from behind, anger shining in her eyes. "What person in their right mind would jump off a cliff?! Do you have a death wish?! This is exactly what I was telling you about earlier Riley! You don't seem to realize just how powerful you are and you are reckless."

"I'm fine Carla, as you can clearly see." Riley smirked but winced.

"Guys…a little help over here. Someone make it stop spinning...I'm dying here…" Natsu mumbled from on the ground to their right, misery etched into his expression.

"Oh you poor guy you look awful, here let me heal you." Wendy was kneeling at his side in seconds with her hands over him as she began to heal him.

"He was poisoned by Cobra and he's in pretty bad shape." Happy muttered weakly from Natsu's left.

"And you got yourself beat up and poisoned didn't you Tomcat?" Carla spoke matter of fact as she crossed her arms.

"Yes ma'am…" The blue cat responded.

"I don't understand, I cured him of the poison in his body but why is he still suffering?" The bluenette was worried and confused at the same time as she looked to everyone with pleading eyes.

"Natsu and moving vehicles don't get along very well." Gray said amused as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"It's motion sickness?" The lady dragon slayer spoke before continuing, "Then I'll cast a spell to restore his sense of balance…Troya."

In seconds the glowing of her hands washed over Natsu and a breath later the fire wizard was on his feet screaming enthusiastically.

"I'm alive and I can stand on this thing without getting sick! Wendy you gotta teach me that spell!"

The sky dragon looked away with a guilty expression on her face, "I…can't it's my sky magic. I'm so sorry Natsu."

"That's okay because I don't feel like I'm on a vehicle anymore! This is amazing! Hey Lucy call out one of your train or boat spirits so we can test this!"

"I don't have any such spirit and even if I did that's not what they're used for you idiot!" The celestial wizards barked back at him with anger shining in her eyes.

"Guys we have a bigger problem at hand." Gray interrupted with seriousness to his voice that caused everyone to look at him. "We took down Brain but this thing is still moving."

"That means it wasn't Brain who was controlling this. My guess is that this Midnight guy is the last one standing and this city won't stop until he's fallen." Riley continued for the ice wizard who nodded in agreement as she spoke.

"That means…my guild will be…" Wendy spoke through tears as she covered her mouth in fear.

"I owe you a debt and I'm gonna make good on it. I promised you I would so that's what I'm gonna do. We will stop this thing Wendy I swear it." Natsu spoke confidently as he glared out into the night.

"How you do suppose we do that?" Lucy asked skeptically.

"Smash it?" The fire wizard shrugged, "I'll try anything once and breaking something usually stops it from moving right?"

"Yeah I'd like to see you smash this entire thing Natsu." Gray laughed.

"You got a better idea Snowflake?!"

"What was that Dragon Breath?!"

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Riley shouted angrily, snapping both wizards out of their petty fight before she continued, "We need to get serious and not waste time fighting among one another. You can finish your petty argument back at the guild when we go home. Now focus or I will beat the shit out of both of you."

"Yes ma'am!" Both said frightened.

"Huh? Did you say something Wendy?" Lucy asked curiously.

"No not at all." The child responded almost too quickly before she took off, "I'm gonna go follow up on a lead while you guys figure out how to stop this thing!" with that said Carla followed and both were out of sight in seconds.

"So, anyone got any idea of how to stop this monstrosity?" Riley asked furrowing her brows.

"You'd have thought that once Brain was taken out this thing would stop but it didn't." The blonde spoke to no one in particular as she thought out loud.

"Yeah but that didn't happen which means he wasn't the one controlling it." Gray added solemnly.

"He could have put it on auto pilot…that way it would still keep moving even if he was taken out…" Riley continued the verbal brainstorm before a voice filled everyone's head.

 _ **Everyone can you hear me? It's me Hoteye.**_

 _ **Richard? You're alright?**_ Jura was next to fill her mind before Lucy shouted.

 _ **Telepathy to this many people at once?!**_

 _ **He is the enemy how are you all so calm about this?!**_ Riley shouted angrily as her entire body tensed.

 _ **No he switched sides. He's with us now stand down Lady Riley.**_

 _ **I regret to say that I am not okay my friends. I fought my hardest but Midnight proved to be too much for me to handle. Please, you all need to work together to defeat midnight. Once he is taken down this City will stop moving.**_

 _ **This is Body Link Magic?**_ Gray questioned shocked before Richard spoke again.

 _ **Midnight is in the King's room directly below you…but he is very strong…**_

 _ **Richard? Can you hear me Richard?**_ Jura repeated worriedly.

"So he's right below us huh? Let's go get him then!" Natsu shouted excitedly as a grin exploded onto his face. "I'm looking forward to a good brawl."

 _ **Out of the six prayers…only Midnight remains…please fight hard my friends…please win…stop Nirvana no matter what!**_ The voice died off seconds later and in another part of the city, the fallen Brain smirked one last time before falling unconscious.

"What are we waiting for guys let's go!" Natsu was the first to take off, Lucy and Gray following suit not long after.

"Approach with caution everyone I have a bad feeling about this!" Riley shouted as she ran to catch up, Jura in step beside her with a serious look on his face.

"What do you mean by that Lady Riley?"

"Riley has very good instincts so if she says she has a bad feeling then she's usually right and we should be careful." Gray answered for the requip mage as they all came to a stop at a descending staircase.

"It should be right down there." Lucy spoke matter of fact but everyone could hear the trepidation deep down in her tones.

"Charge!" Natsu shouted energetically as he sprinted downward.

"Natsu wait! I said be careful!" Riley yelled after him as she followed Gray and Lucy, Jura picking up the rear as they converged on the target room.

Before them stood a massive stone door and the uncertainty in Riley's stomach ramped up a notch. Something bad was indeed about to happen but what it was she didn't know.

In one swift motion Natsu pushed the rock and the door slid open and in seconds a bright light was blinding all of them and Riley and Jura only had milliseconds to make their move.

Without having to even speak they moved as one, Jura forming a rock barrier around Natsu, Gray, and Lucy while Riley stood before all of them, Jura included, with her arms spread wide and mouth opened to absorb the magic energy.

The force of the blast hit her like a brick wall and the heat from the explosion burned her skin but still she inhaled, doing her best to take in as much of the blast as she could before sending it back into the room with her own magic mixed in with it. The reverberating energy crashed into both her and Jura with enough force to send them flying into the rock dome that protected the other three wizards.

They both hit with a grunt and Riley collapsed to the ground, Jura right behind her as the remainder of the blast rocked the entire city.

When the surroundings calmed down and Natsu, Gray, and Lucy woke up all they saw was darkness.

"Riley! Jura!" Lucy shouted worriedly as she looked around.

"What happened?" Natsu asked weakly as he shook his head and did his best to try and see in the blackness.

"I think we were set up. That room was a trap and we walked right into it. We got buried alive is my guess." Gray answered shakily as he sat up and rubbed his head. "I feel like I got hit by a train."

"Guys we got buried alive! What about Jura and Riley?!" Lucy was beginning to panic while Natsu pulled himself to his feet and took a stance. Seconds later his fist smashed through the rock surround them and the barrier fell away, revealing Jura and Riley who were unconscious on the ground in front of the door.

"Shit! Riley! Jura!" Gray shouted as he and Lucy raced to their sides. Natsu looked on in shock as his hands balled into fists.

"They took the brunt of the blast to save us…dammit…"

"Riley speak to me! Hey Riley! Guys she's not waking up!" The celestial wizard cried worriedly as she felt for any sign of life form their friend. When Riley's pulse beat strong against her fingers she sighed heavily with relief. "Oh thank God…I wouldn't be able to face Erza if you died on me…" she said through falling tears.

"They protected us…" Gray muttered to himself as he punched the ground. "Why the hell did they do that?!"

"You better not die on us!" Natsu shouted determined as laughter rang in the air.

"That Brain…used the last of his strength to get rid of you pestering children and he failed. You can thank the wizard saint and that girl for sacrificing themselves for you sorry lot."

"Who the fuck said that?! Show yourself!" The ice wizard was on his feet in seconds.

"They're not dead! Don't talk as if you know a damn thing about them!" Lucy's anger resonated through her and she rose as well.

"Oh well…so long as Midnight remains standing we will not be defeated. I suppose I shall have to deal with you pesky lot myself." The voice above them spoke again and Gray and Lucy Looked up and blanched.

"Is that a…talking stick?"

"Isn't that the staff that Brain guy was always holding onto?"

"Guys a talking stick!" Happy shouted in a panicked voice.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Lucy added confused before Natsu grabbed the stick and proceeded to slam it against the ground.

"You make this damn city stop moving already!"

"Natsu we don't even know who that is don't just go smashing it into the floor!" Lucy freaked out.

"I am the seventh member of the Oracion Seis and I have awakened from my slumber to eliminate y-!"

"I said stop this thing you damn stick!" The fire wizard interrupted angrily as he began slamming the stick into the ground again.

Lucy looked on with confusion in her eyes, "The seventh member in a group of six…?"

"So are we just gonna accept that this staff is talking?" Gray added still in disbelief.

Before Natsu could go back to slamming the staff into the floor it popped out of his hand and floated away, talking as it went, "Such a violent brat you are…the guild should be coming into view any minute now I might as well finish cleaning out the trash."

"You mean Caitshelter?" Lucy spoke with worry in her voice.

"I do indeed. Destroying that guild is our vital starting point. Nirvana was created many ages ago by a race who wished to put an end to war. They were called the Nirvit. However Nirvana turned out to be far more dangerous than they had imagined. As such, they sealed away the magic they created with their own hands. Fearing the evil uses to which it could be put, they continued to watch over the seal for decades, centuries even. A guild made up entirely of the Nirvit Race, that is Caitshelter."

Shocked rippled through Lucy and Gray as Natsu began to growl with anger. The celestial wizard placed her hand on Riley's back to stay close as she also watched Natsu grow angrier and angrier.

"They possess the power to seal Nirvana once more and so they must be destroyed." The staff spoke again, its tone matter of fact.

"You damn stick! You're gonna pay for hurting our friends!" Natsu was chasing the staff in seconds, Gray on his heels as they did their best to destroy the last obstacle in their way.

* * *

As Lucy watched the two fight with the staff her eyes kept glancing down to Riley, worry coming back to her expression every time as she fought off tears.

"You didn't have to save us Riley…" She said quietly as the requip mage below her stirred.

"Yes…I did…" Riley stammered weakly as he eyes met Lucy's and she smiled, "I had to…protect you…"

"Don't try and talk, you've spent too much magic energy and took a huge blast head on. You shouldn't even be awake right now. Just rest." The blonde wizard smiled in return before placing her hand on the black mage's head to comfort her.

Forcing herself to sit, Riley's head spun and for a moment she thought she was going to pass out again but fought it off to lean on the mage beside her. "Jura….is he alright?"

"Riley you need to stop and just lay down before you kill yourself. Jura is fine but unconscious. I'm amazed you're alive after a blast like that honestly…Are you even human Riley? I really wonder sometimes." Lucy tried to sound amused.

"Yeah I'm human as far as I know. Just tough is all. I absorbed most of the blast but I didn't have the strength to take it completely in. What I did do thought is send it back into the room with my own magic mixed in. The force of my return blast stopped the initial one but the shockwave sent me flying backwards. I'm sorry to have worried you Lucy. I am glad Jura is alright."

"Worry about yourself for once you dummy. You have bad burns as well as serious wounds and a seriously low amount of magic energy. You need to rest." Lucy was serious now as she glared at the woman before her, her hands resting on Riley's shoulders while Natsu and Gray continued to make noise in the background.

It wasn't until a while later that the staff suddenly stopped moving and begun to panic, drawing the attention of everyone towards it. "Oh no! The six prayers…have all fallen! Oh this is bad! Very, very bad! With all of them defeated…he will come!"

"Is that a-" Riley began in disbelief.

"Yep." Lucy cut her off in exasperation.

"Hey what's the big idea pal?" Gray asked the staff angrily as he and Natsu began to corner it.

"You see…Brain has another personality. There is another part of him that he keeps hidden from the world. This part of him thrived on destruction and he goes by the name of Zero."

"Zero?" Happy questioned.

"Because of the amount of power he has and his hunger for destruction, Brain had kept him sealed away with six keys, to make sure he couldn't get out." The staff continued, ignoring the blue cat as if he didn't exist.

"And the six keys are the members of the Oracion Seis!" Gray and Riley shouted in unison, shock and worry etched into their tones.

"Due to the nature of the body link magic, once the six prayers fall Zero will once again be free…" The wooden stick began to panic as trepidation shot through Riley.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" The black mage said ominously as her eyes remained glued to the staff before her.

It wasn't until the object turned and slammed its face into the ground muttering a greeting to its master that she felt the immense power coming from before them. In seconds a man with so much magic power it was suffocating, was standing before them all; a smirk on his face and an evil glint in his eye.

"W-welcome back master Zero!"

The air around them sizzled with energy and Riley could feel the power emanating through her entire body. It was almost enough to make her blood run cold.

"Ah Klodoa, things sure seem to have gotten interesting around here. Was even Midnight defeated in battle?" His voice was deep and humming with excitement as he approached slowly, making Riley jump to her fee and stand in front of Lucy protectively.

"Yes sir…my deepest apologies!" Klodoa cried hysterically as fear coursed through his staff.

Zero smirked as he raised his hand, "At any rate…this certainly is a refreshing feeling. This body, this voice; this power…it's all so nostalgic. I will take care of the rest you just stand back Klodoa." His words were matter of fact as he eyed each one before his eye came to rest on Riley.

From behind the requip mage Lucy trembled and whispered, "This is…Zero?" Her eyes filled with fear as her hands instinctively clenched Riley's jacket.

"Stay behind me Lucy." The black mage said sternly as she glared at the man before her, her body trembling in a mixture of fear and excitement.

From her left she could see Gray and Natsu smirk and crack their knuckles.

"Getting pumped up Natsu?"

"You're damn right. I've never felt magic this disgusting before…" The pink mage responded seriously as his body tensed in anticipation for a fight.

Zero walked forward, a smirk still plastered on his face as he spoke, "As master I will have to take proper retaliatory action. You would appear to have done quite some damage to my guild." He paused long enough for his eyes to glance at Jura who still lay unconscious on the ground, "I think it's only fair to start with the man who was rude enough to injure this body."

"You asshole! You're gonna attack a guy who can't even move?!" Gray shouted angrily as he got into a fighting stance.

Zero smirked again, "It matters little whether he can move or not…so long as he has physical form, destroying him will be enjoyable!"

Gray had almost no time to move, casting his ice make shield with seconds remaining before Zero's first attack hit, crashing through the ice as if it were butter.

 _My shield…he destroyed it so fast!_ Gray's mind only had time to think one thought before the blast his him and he was sent flying.

Natsu took it as his turn to confront Zero, honing in on him in seconds, his Fire Dragon Iron Fist poised to attack but Zero was too fast, landing a blow to his temple so easily it was like Natsu was standing still. There was a shout and then the fire wizard hit the far wall with enough force to reverberate through both Riley and Lucy, and didn't get up.

Before either of them could even blink Zero was behind them and reaching for Lucy, his smile ten miles wide and Riley only had time to shove Lucy out of the way and take a swipe at his hand with her sword before he was gone.

Riley stood over the celestial wizard with a defiant stance as she stared Zero down, her hand gripping her sword so tight her knuckles were white.

"You are fast young one. I was planning on saving you for last seeing as you were the one to land that critical hit to my face. You will pay dearly for that."

"Bring it on you ugly bastard." She spat back through clenched teeth as she steeled herself for whatever he would throw at her.

There was no warning to indicate an incoming attack and before Riley knew it, his dark energy attack was heading straight at her.

"Devastation Blade!" She countered with an attack of her own before holding out her right palm towards him and letting magic energy pool for a second before letting loose another attack, "Valkyrie blade dance!" from her palm shot energy sword after energy sword, all arching with deadly precision at the man before her but he dodged and deflected them easily as his eye brows raised with surprise.

"A Valkyrie? What a surprise. It's been a while since anyone with that power has challenged me. This should be fun." He laughed and disappeared again, this time going for Lucy.

The celestial wizard had no time to move before his magic hit her head on and she was sent flying, a scream dying on her lips as her body landed off somewhere near Natsu's and Gray's.

"Lucy!" Riley shouted as she watched the blonde hit the far wall and not get up. Turning in time to block another attack she growled, "You're gonna pay for that you bastard!"

Without warning another energy attack raced towards her but this time she was ready, absorbing the attack easily; ready to send it back at him. She didn't get the chance though. As soon as the energy entered her body she was blindsided from the left and hit the closest wall hard, coughing up blood even as his other fist buried itself deep into her stomach. She screamed and kicked out with her right foot but he was ready, grabbing her ankle and twisting painfully before whipping her around and slamming her into the ground. There was a deafening crack and another scream before Zero sent her flying towards her guild mates with a body jarring kick. In mid-air Riley had no strength to defend against his final energy attack and it hit her head on, its power reverberating through her entire body and she landed next to Lucy with a thud and didn't get up.

"Impressive as ever Master Zero! Absolutely splendid! To defeat these brats with so little effort…"

"They're not dead yet."

"I'm sorry? What was that Master Zero?" Klodos asked warily.

"They still breathe! I will not be satisfied until I destroy them!" Zero shouted before sending a final energy attack at the fallen wizards. There was an explosion, and then nothing.

* * *

"Jellal!" Wendy shouted happily as she raced up to her old friend.

"Erza is with him as well." Carla added as she landed beside the requip mage.

"Wendy!" The red mage responded shocked. "I'm glad you are alright."

"I'm sorry but…who are you?" The male asked confused as is eyes travelled from Carla to Wendy and back again.

The child's face fell to disappointment, _He really doesn't remember…_

"Jellal's memories have been damaged; it appears he doesn't remember either of us." Erza's voice also sounded disappointed but the requip mage hid her emotions well.

"Do I…know you?"

 _His memories? I see…that's why…_ Wendy was drawn from her thoughts as Carla shouted to the forgetful wizard.

"I hope you haven't forgotten how to stop Nirvana?!"

"The self-destruct circle will be useless at this point…" Jellal muttered quietly, "I don't know what else to do. I'm sorry."

"No way…" Wendy whispered as terror filled her expression.

"Then what is going to happen to our guild?! Its right there…right in front of us!" Carla screamed in both terror and fury as the seemingly useless man before her as the ground around them began to shake.

"What's this…?" Erza began confused before a bright light began to blind her and she understood what was going on. "Shit! They're firing Nirvana!"

"NO!" Wendy was in tears as the blast raced towards her guild hall, but at the last second, another tremor rocked the city and the energy beam missed the guild hall and instead went above it.

From above a figure came into view and Erza was rendered breathless. "That's the…Magic Bomber Christina!

 _ **Can anyone hear me?! If anyone is there please respond!**_ A male voice rang through everyone's mind.

 _ **Hibiki!**_ Erza smiled widely as she waved upwards at them.

 _ **Erza! Boy is it nice to see you! Wendy too! I'm glad you're both safe.**_

 _ **I am safe as well…mostly…**_

 _ **Sir Ichiya thank God.**_

 _ **What's going on here Hibiki? I thought Christina was shot out of the sky?**_ Erza questioned in disbelief.

 _ **Leon created a makeshift wing with his ice make magic…and we got her airborne through the combined power of Cherie's marionette magic and Ren's air magic. The attack just now was thanks to Eve's snow magic.**_

 _ **All of you…**_ Carla began in shock.

 _ **Thank you everyone…thank you so much…**_ Wendy smiled with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

 _ **Unfortunately we can't manage another attack like that. Just doing that took the rest of our magic power…**_

 _ **Christina…she's falling!**_ Carla shouted worriedly.

 _ **Don't worry about us, just listen to me! It took a while but I finally managed to find out how to take this thing down!**_

 _ **Really!?**_ Erza shouted shocked.

 _ **As you've seen, Nirvana has six leg-like structures…well those legs are actually valves that suck up the magic from the earth. The lacrima crystals responsible for controlling the absorption process are positioned around the top of each of the legs. If you can destroy all six of those crystals at once, Nirvana's function will be stopped. It has to be all at once; if you do one at a time the remaining crystals will simply repair the damaged one.**_

 _ **All of them at once?! But how?!**_ The requip mage shouted.

 _ **Guys my telepathy isn't going to hold out much longer so I am uploading a map and timer to each of you.**_

 _ **Twenty minutes?**_ Wendy spoke this time

 _ **Yeah, that's the moment Nirvana will finish charging for another shot.**_

 _ **How futile…**_ A new voice joined the inner monologue and surprise ripple through each mage.

 _ **Who is that?!**_

 _ **This voice…**_

 _ **It's that Brain guy!**_ Wendy confirmed.

 _ **Is he hijacking my telepathy?!**_ Hibiki was taken aback by the sudden intrusion.

 _ **My name is Zero and I am the master of the Oracion Seis.**_

 _ **Master of the Oracion Seis?**_ It was Ren who spoke this time.

 _ **First allow me to grant you my compliments; I never dreamed that there would be another in the world who could use 'Archive', the same magic as Brain. But hear me mages! I will proceed to destroy everything! I have already started by eliminating your comrades! A dragon Slayer, an Ice Wizard, a Celestial Wizard, and a Valkyrie…and a cat!**_

 _ **NO!**_ Wendy couldn't hold back her tears.

 _ **He got Natsu and the others?!**_ Hibiki could hardly breathe.

 _ **Riley!**_ Erza nearly collapsed at the thought of losing her sister.

 _ **You're lying!**_ Carla shouted this time.

 _ **Now, you spoke of destroying all six lacrima at once yes? Well I myself stand at this moment before one of those lacrima and I don't plan on moving! So long as I remain standing you will not be able to destroy all of them at once!**_ With those words said Zero cut the telepathy and the brainwaves went silent.

"He cut the telepathy!" Erza shouted angrily as she fought off tears. _Riley…_

Jellal clenched his teeth in anger as he looked around. _At the condition we're in currently, only Erza could have a hope to stand up to Zero…_

"We don't have six wizards! How can we hope to destroy all six at once if we don't even have to proper number of mages?!" The white feline yelled hysterically.

"I…I…can't use destructive magic…I'm sorry but I can't help you…" Wendy cried guiltily as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Erza growled to herself before attempting to restart the telepathy connection again.

 _ **We have two wizards on this side, is there anyone out there who can help us?!**_

 _ **You have me, do you not?**_

 _ **Ichiya Sir! That makes three!**_ Hibiki's voice rang clear once again and the requip mage took a sigh of relief.

 _ **We need three more! Someone please respond! Please!**_ Titania was shouting worriedly at this point as the timer in her mind counted down.

 _ **Gray…get up already. You're one of Ur's students are you not? You can't let these guys beat you…**_ Leon spoke for the first time in a while, his inner voice surely just as weak as his real voice.

Cherie was next to say something, _**Lucy…I always hated you. Always acting like you're better than me. You're just a stupid girl. You're clumsy and weak…but you always give it everything you've got. How would I be able to hate you if you died? Get up Lucy…get up…**_

 _ **Natsu…**_

 _ **Respond Tomcat…**_

 _ **Riley…please get up Riley. We need you for this. I don't know what I would do if I lost you…please you have to get up…**_ Erza was almost in tears as she willed her sister to respond.

After a moment of no one so much as breathing a voice came through the other end, weak and almost defeated, but there none the less.

 _ **We hear you…loud and clear…**_ Titania smiled as wide as she could when Natsu's voice rang in her head.

 _ **Destroy all six lacrima….at once…**_ Gray was just as weak as the pink mage when he spoke.

 _ **Now who gets to fight Zero? Because we would like another crack at him…right boys…?**_ Lucy snickered weakly. When Riley's voice didn't resound through her mind Erza's heart sank with a terrible weight.

 _ **Riley…please…I need you…Riley answer me…**_

It was Lucy who spoke next, _**Erza…Riley took a lot of hard hits earlier…I think she's down for the count right now…she's breathing but she won't be helping…I'm so sorry…**_

The red mage fell to her knees and punched the ground. _**No…Riley is the strongest person I know…she can't have fallen…**_

 _ **Riley wake up! You made a promise to me that you would be alright! So get up dammit! I kept my end of our deal and made sure Wendy stayed safe! Don't you go backing out now! Respond!**_ Carla's voice shocked everyone.

 _ **Riley please respond! I know you can hear our voices!**_ Hibiki was next to shout and following him was Ren, Eve, Leon, and Cherie.

 _ **Get up Riley!**_

 _ **I believe in you!**_

 _ **You can do this! Show us how strong you are Valkyrie!**_

 _ **Just wake up already dammit!**_

Erza couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes as each voice rank deep within her heart.

 _ **Can you hear them Riley? They are all rooting for you. Don't let your new friends down…please get up…**_

There was a long and heart stopping pause before sound resonated within everyone's minds.

 _ **Don't…you guys…worry about me…I'll be…j-just fine…**_ The black mage managed to stutter.

 _ **Oh thank god!**_

 _ **Yes!**_

 _ **I knew you could do it Riley!**_

 _ **Welcome back sister…it's so good to hear your voice…**_

Voices were sounding off within her mind and it took everything Riley had to stay conscious, let alone respond back.

 _ **Okay guys let get those lacrima taken care of! There are six of them so let finish his job!**_ Hibiki did his best to rile everyone up and when Natsu's loud voice met his ears he smirked.

 _ **Yeah let's kick this guy's ass and stop this thing! I'll take number one.**_

 _ **I've got number two.**_ Gray was next to speak.

 _ **Guess I'll take three…please don't let Zero be there…**_ There was fear in Lucy's voice as she spoke.

 _ **Four is closest to me so I'll go for that one…it's gonna be hard though…I can barely move…**_

 _ **I will take care of you my honey stay right where you are and I shall be there with my pain relieving parfume in no time at all.**_ Ichiya sounded happier than he should have and a shiver raced down the requip mage's spine.

 _ **That's okay…I can manage on my own. I don't want you anywhere near me…**_

 _ **I'll go for number five.**_ Erza was next to speak.

 _ **That leaves me wi-**_

 _ **You'll take number six.**_ Titania cut Jellal off with a hand in front of his mouth. "Natsu doesn't know you're with us yet.

 _ **Hey who's voice was that I heard just now?**_ Natsu questioned sharply before the telepathy cut off and Christina went crashing to the ground.

* * *

"Shit Christina just went down!" Lucy shouted first, her words a mixture of shock and pain as each of the four wizards watched the metal bomber collide off in the distance.

"That means Hibiki ran out of energy…" Riley spoke solemnly as each breath drove the pain deeper into her already battered body.

"I hope they are all alright." Gray was next to speak before Natsu's voice rang out.

"They'll be fine don't you worry about them. They can handle themselves. What we need to do is get to those lacrima and take this thing down. Riley are you alright to get the fourth one?"

The black mage stared shocked at the dragon slayer before her before nodding curtly, a smirk spreading on her face as she struggled to pull herself to her feet.

"You bet your ass I can take that thing down. Don't count me out just yet. I've still got some fight left in me."

Natsu responded with a smirk of his own, "That's what I thought. Way to come in for the clutch Riley."

"Okay guys, let's go!" The ice wizard cast each mage a thumbs up before he sprinted off, Natsu following suit as he took off in the opposite direction.

"Guess that's my que to leave too. Stay alive Riley. And good luck!" The celestial mage cast a tight smile before her and Happy started off to her right; in seconds the requip mage was the only one remaining, her breaths coming in short pained gasps.

"Okay Riley, time to suck it up and get moving. That lacrima isn't going to destroy itself." The black mage said aloud as she stumbled forward before catcher her footing and marching back towards the fourth lacrima.

Each step was sending fresh agony through her body and Riley briefly wondered if she would be able to do any damage in her current condition. Shaking her head to clear it the black wizard growled slightly and moved into a pained jog.

When the lacrima room finally came into view Riley's heart skipped a beat and her footing slipped, toppling her to the ground painfully; her breath leaving in a whoosh of air.

"Fuck me…" She groaned as she willed her arms to move and her feet to push her forward. After a minute or so of struggling it was clear that her body had lost all strength and the black mage began to feel the first splinters of fear grip her.

"Fear not Riley I am here to help you." The voice came suddenly and Riley couldn't stop her heart from skipping a beat. Seconds after the voice rang in her ears did hands grip her arms and gently haul her upwards until she sat against the wall; Ichiya standing before her with a smile and a pose. "I told you I would be here to back you up and it's a good thing I came because you are in very bad condition. Have no fear my sweet, just one whiff of my pain reliever parfume and you will be feeling better!"

Riley could only sit and watch in horror at the man before her as he switched poses multiple times while holding a vile of fragrance towards her. Even as her stomach turned from the sheer awkwardness of the man, his parfume began to take its hold, sending the pain from her at an almost impossible speed.

"Woah that stuff really works…my pain is vanishing!" The requip mage couldn't help the smile that grew on her face as she jumped to her feet. "I can move without pain!"

"That's just the start of things my dear! With this stamina parfume you will regain your energy as well!" Ichiya stopped in a split pose as he held out the vile for her to smell, her strength returning so fast her head began to spin and she laughed.

"Ichiya you are a genius! I feel a million times better!" Riley shouted happily as she grabbed the man by his shirt, shaking him slightly for effect before shoving him away excitedly.

With her strength renewed the black mage approached the lacrima, stretching in the process to work out any kinks in her body. _All that's left now is for Zero to fall and we will have won…Natsu…you can do this…I have faith in you._

As the timer ticked down to the last remaining seconds Riley raised her hand to the lacrima, her palm facing it as she closed her eyes and called up the little bit of power that Ichiya's parfume granted her. Her body glowed violet as her magic settled in her hand and once she had drawn up enough she let it fly, sending it in an arch towards the obstacle in her way.

"Valkyrie Devastation!" The attack used the last of her power and she fell to her knees as it collided, sending shards of cement and crystal in all directions. She was breathing hard when Ichiya danced over to her, stopping on his toes to flash a pose before he spoke.

"That was magnificent my honey!"

In one swift movement Riley had her hand pointing at him and a glare on her face as she growled.

"Call me that again and you'll get a direct hit to your face. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Was all he responded with as he scooted to the far end of the room.

When the perverted man moved away from her Riley breathed a sigh of relief and smiled to herself before resting her head against the cool ground, the beginnings of a migraine stabbing at her skull.

"I know you can't hear me guys…but we did it…"

* * *

"Riley stop! Let me explain!" The younger requip mage shouted desperately as she did her best to pull her older sister off Jellal.

"What's there to explain? He's the one who hurt you! He was behind the entire Tower of Heaven ordeal! You expect me to just let him live after what he did to you?!" Riley had the bluenette on the ground the second she saw him and confirmed that it was indeed Jellal. Her hands were shaking as she gripped his collar, her left hand poised over his head and magic charging within her palm to strike.

The red mage growled low as she struggled to hold onto Riley's left hand, her other arm wrapping around the black mage from behind in hopes to pull her off.

"Riley please listen to me you don't know the entire story yet. There are circumstances that you need to know before you kill him."

Lucy was next to join in, her hands wrapping around Riley's right which was fisted into Jellal's jacket. The celestial wizard pulled with all her might but Riley didn't budge. "Erza's right Riley you at least have to listen to what she has to say first. You owe her that much."

"Riley you need to back off." Natsu's voice was stern as he walked up to the three women and grabbed her open hand. "Things have changed and Erza clearly doesn't want any harm to come to him. It's time to stand down and listen to her."

The dragon slayer was the one who got through to the black mage and in seconds Riley's body was relaxing until her arms went limp, Lucy and Erza toppling to the ground at the sudden release of the black mage's muscles.

Titania breathed a sigh of relief when Riley relaxed, "Thank you. He's not our enemy anymore Riley."

"I'll determine whether that's the case or not once I've heard what you have to say. The only reason I'm not sending him into oblivion right now is because Natsu spoke up. So if this bastard lives you can thank the dragon slayer." Though her words were clipped Riley nodded to her younger sister before standing and stepping to the side to the blue mage could sit up.

"Back at the Tower of Heaven yes, Jellal did some pretty horrible things…but he's changed now. He's good now." Erza placed a hand on the man's shoulder as she spoke, her eyes never leaving her sister.

"He almost killed you! He wanted to sacrifice you in order to bring back Zeref! You lost your right eye because of him! How can you forgive him so easily?!" Riley's hands were balled into fists at her sides as she shouted to the younger requip mage, rage shining in her eyes.

"Jellal didn't do that to my eye…it was someone else and believe me when I say that they paid for it. Jellal killed them in a fit of rage. It wasn't until he was possessed by Zeref that things took a turn for the worse." Erza pleaded with her sister to understand but part of her wasn't entirely sure that the older mage would. She knew that Riley had always been stubborn and not one to forgive easy.

As Erza spoke, Riley could feel her emotions from where she stood. The red mage was doing her best to plead for Jellal's life and the maternal part of Riley wanted to give in. But the protective part of her knew she shouldn't. _She really loves him…_

"And what are the circumstances that are going to make me spare his life?" The black mage spoke curtly as she crossed her arms.

"When the Tower was going to explode from the Etherion overload I was going to sacrifice myself to keep the blast contained but in the end it was Jellal who took the blast. At the last minute he snapped out of it and returned to his former self. It was him who saved us back at the Tower of Heaven and it was him who saved Natsu from Zero earlier. He gave Natsu his Flame of Rebuke and that was the power that he needed to win. To top it all off, being exposed to that much Etherion made him lose all of his memories. He doesn't remember what he did Riley. He doesn't even remember Wendy and he saved her life when she was a little girl as well.

When I told him of his crime he wept in sorrow. Is that something a heartless person could do? You of all people should know about having to do things to stay alive. You killed people while you were undercover in order to survive. Jellal did it in order to stay alive as well. You know how bad Zeref is you've heard the legends. Look into his eyes Riley and tell me you don't see a broken soul." Erza hadn't intended to get so emotional about it but by the time she had finished speaking she was all but screaming and tears rimmed her eyes.

The sight before her broke Riley's heart. She didn't like to see her sister in pain and watching Erza fight so hard for someone who did so many horrible things to her, Riley felt her heart breaking. Time passed and no one spoke, no one moved, no one dared even breathe while Riley stared Jellal down, her eyes a mixture of so many emotions that Erza couldn't tell one from another.

After what seemed like forever the black mage finally moved, her steps calm and her posture rigid as she approached the bluenette before taking him by the collar of his jacket once more to look closer into his eyes. Everyone stood on edge while this happened, Erza frozen with worry as Lucy stared worried from the other side of the two wizards. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a blade and for a moment everyone thought Riley would kill the man, but moments later the black mage shocked everyone by letting the man go.

"You're eyes tell me no lies. You don't have to say anything for me to know that you don't have a single memory of your past. That aside, ignorance of your crimes does not exude you from them. You have hurt my blood deeper than I would have ever wanted her hurt. You did also save her twice though, so I am going to make this abundantly clear. I do not trust you. In order for me to completely forgive you for your transgressions it will take time…" The black mage paused to offer her hand to the bluenette, anger and defeat shining in her eyes before she continued, "But I am willing to overlook your past if you swear to me right now that you will, form this day forward, begin to make it up to her. She deserves better than you but for some reason she has a bond with you that I will not understand. You are a lucky man Jellal. Lucky that I love my sister more than I hate you."

Jellal sat shocked for an instant while his eyes bore into Riley, his body not wanting to move as the woman towered over him. _She's powerful…_ was all his mind could think before he snapped out of his daze and grabbed her hand and stood, nodding in the process.

"I will forever be in both of your debts. I owe you both more than I could hope to repay in this lifetime but I will work to repay that debt so long as I live. You have my word. If I ever go back on it I give you the utmost permission to kill me." His voice was calm and determined as he spoke and Riley could hear his sincerity as well as feel it in his grip.

Nodding in understanding she then turned to her sister and smiled, "I will not kill him."

"Oh thank you!" Titania smiled widely before hugging her sister, Lucy wiping a tear from her eye as they embraced.

"I really hate to interrupt this touching sisterly moment…but I really have to make a letter of the alphabet…" Ichiya was first to break the silence as he waddles with his legs tightly squeezed together while he slowly made his way towards the bushes, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by an invisible wall.

Riley and Erza both sprang into action, their hands going up instinctively, both poised to fight.

"What the hell is going on?" The red mage growled low in her throat.

"This magic…it's the council." The Valkyrie answered automatically as her eyes scanned their surroundings before they settled on an army approaching from the south.

"All of you are to stay right where you are. Do not move." A voice that sounded similar to Doranbolt rang in their ears as soldiers surrounded them on all sides.

"What is the meaning of this?" Riley was first to speak, her words coming out little more than a growl as she glared at the men surrounding them. "We have done nothing wrong."

"It's not you we are after, it is that man there. Jellal Fernandes you are under arrest." The main man spoke matter of fact as he pointed to the bluenette; a scowl on his face.

"What?!" Erza and Natsu said together, both moving as one as they took a step forward.

"I am the new head of the fourth press obligation force of the new council. My name is Lahar. Along with the members of the Oracion Seis, we have been ordered to bring you in Jellal. If you resist in any way I have permission to kill you on sight." The man with glasses didn't waver as her spoke and as he did so, the circle around them all grew smaller.

Riley and Erza stiffened in unison as everyone else shouted in shock.

"No that's not right!" Wendy was first to cry out.

"Hey, wait a second here!" Natsu spat through gritted teeth.

"That man is dangerous. We will never allow him to roam the world so freely." Lahar countered simply.

Jellal, hearing all this nodded solemnly before stepping forward, the magic wall surrounding them all bending to release him while keeping the others trapped.

"Jellal what are you doing?!" The red mage shouted angrily as she raced towards him, only to be stopped by the barrier.

Riley remained motionless as she watched, her heart hammering away in her chest.

When the shackles were finally put in place, Lahar spoke again, "Jellal Fernandes you are under arrest for federal treason."

"Wait! Please! Jellal lost all his memories! He doesn't remember any of that!" Wendy yelled through tears as she raced up alongside Erza who had gone silent.

"Under article thirteen of the penal code, that's no cause for pardon, You may release the barrier now."

"Yes sir!"

"But-!" the young wizard began before Jellal spoke up, his voice calm as he cast a smile towards her.

"It's alright…I have no intention of resisting. I was never able to remember you in the end and for that I am truly sorry."

"She told me you saved her when she was a young girl." Carla spoke for Wendy since the sky dragon slayer was fighting tears.

"I see…I don't know much trouble I may have caused all of you…" He paused to look everyone in the eyes before continuing, "But I am glad to hear that I at least saved one person."

Natsu swallowed hard before turning back to look at Erza who had begun staring at the ground and trying her best to hold back tears.

"Erza…" Titania looked up when she heard her name, her amber eyes coming to rest on a set of the same shade but on a different face. "Thank you for everything…"

The requip mage furrowed her brows in conflict as her hands balled into fists while the man she loved began walking away. _I have to stop this…I have to stop it now…Or Jellal will be gone again…just when I finally got him back…_ Her mind was racing as her body began trembling, her jaw clenched painfully as Natsu looked on with a troubled expression.

"IS that all you have to say?" Lahar asked when Jellal reached him.

"Yes." Was the only reply spoken.

"It is almost certain that your sentence will either be death or life in prison. You will never see any of these people again." Lahar spoke in an almost amused tone.

"That's just…" Lucy couldn't even bring herself to finish her sentence.

"No…" Wendy cried.

Erza stared after him, her heart breaking with each step he took. _I can't let him go!_

Riley watched the turmoil play within her younger sister and as her eyes drifted to Jellal, the black mage couldn't help the heartache she felt for the red mage. _I can't watch her suffer like this…sure he did some awful things…but she loves him…she would break if she lost him now…I have to stop this…for Erza…_ The older requip mage was about to move when Natsu beat her to the punch, his fists flying faster than any of the soldiers could have predicted.

"He's not going anywhere!"

Shock rolled through each mage as they looked to the pink mage as he fought his way to the front.

"Natsu don't!" Gray looked panicked.

"This is the council you're challenging!" Lucy shrieked seconds after.

"Why, you…!" Lahar only managed to shout a few words before Natsu took down a few more soldiers.

"Move! He's one of us! We're taking him back with us!" The pink mage's words struck Erza at the core of her being and her heart skipped a beat as she watched one of her closest friends fight for the man that she loved.

"Natsu…" Wendy covered her mouth after the word escaped her.

"St…stop…" Jellal muttered shocked as he watched a total stranger fight for him.

"Restrain him!"

Natsu got rushed by four men before Gray intervened, his ice shield coming to block the men before he looked behind to Natsu.

"Go for it Natsu!"

Riley watched at the dragon slayer took down soldier after soldier while Gray defended against the rush, her heart pounding in her chest so hard she was sure it would explode. She watched as her little sister stared shocked stiff at the scene before her. _I don't get it…she should be happy that they are fighting so hard for him…unless…_ The black mage new instantly why Erza wasn't moving and her heart broke even more. _Dammit…she's putting their safety above her own heart…she knows that if they help him they will all go to jail…she would rather suffer with heart break than watch her guild mates be arrested…_

"Nobody's gonna stop Natsu now! And besides, this pisses me off! He just saved countless lives and this is the thanks you give him!?" Gray knocked a few down with his ice magic before Jura spoke up, anger in his tone.

"It is unjust to arrest a good man!"

"Though it pains me to say this…but if you take Jellal away…you will hurt Erza!" Ichiya chimed in next, striking a pose as usual.

"Please you can't take Jellal!" Wendy was next as she charged in after her friend.

"Come with us Jellal!" Natsu shouted again as he fought off man after man. "Erza needs you! You can't leave now! You're one of us! You have to stay by her side!"

"We're with you! You're one of us!" It was Lucy who joined next, her whip taking down a few more before Lahar shouted angrily to arrest all of them.

Riley balled her hands into fists as she glared at the ground, her heart breaking for her younger sister who had yet to make a move let alone make a sound.

"Jellal!" Natsu screamed as he was grabbed by four at once, Gray and Lucy taken seconds later. It was that action that had Riley stepping forward but it was Erza who stopped it all.

"Enough! Stop this at once!" The red mage shouted so loud it caused everyone to freeze in shock. When silence reigned Titania took a deep breath and spoke again, this time her voice filled with defeat, "I apologize for this outburst…I will take full responsibility…now…take him away…."

"Erza!" The pink mage screamed shocked as he turned to her before a sudden intake of breath drew everyone's attention back towards the man in chains.

"I remember…it was the color of your hair…" Jellal's words resonated within her very soul as he cast a gentle smile before he was shut within the carriage and hauled off. "Farewell…Erza…"

* * *

Later everyone sat around a small camp, each seemed lost in their own thoughts before Happy spoke up.

"Does anyone know where Erza went…?"

Natsu glared at nothing in particular from the ground. Gray sat against a stone with his hands shoved deep into his pockets while Riley stood facing the sunrise, her jacket billowing in the wind while she stared out into nothingness; her hands also shoved into pockets.

"I think we should give her some time alone…" Lucy said softly from beside the blue feline, sorrow in her voice.

After a while of silence Riley couldn't take it anymore, getting up and walking off in a rushed manor as she left everyone staring after her in confusion.

When she had gone far enough into the forest she stopped, slamming her fist into the nearest tree as a string of curses left her lips. Her flesh and blood was hurting and she couldn't do anything about it. _I hate being so fucking helpless!_

"That's no way for a lady to talk." The words were so close that Riley nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun quickly, smacking right into a familiar body. The warmth radiating off it was enough to make her turn red and she back up out of instinct, her back pressing into the tree behind her.

"Doranbolt what the hell are you doing here?" Her words were filled with shock as she snapped at him.

"I came here with Lahar to apprehend the Oracion Seis members. I didn't know they planned on getting Jellal as well I'm sorry your sister in hurting…" His words were soft as he spoke, his eyes rimmed with dark circles as he looked down at her.

"Why didn't I see you back there then? Why didn't you show yourself?" she was confused and embarrassed at the same time as she did her best to remain calm, her heart racing in her chest.

He smirked, "I was going to surprise you but when all the stuff with Jellal went down I knew it would probably be a bad time. So I waited until it was over and you all had some time to calm down. I wanted to see you…Riley…" He trailed off as he brought a hand up to her cheek. Where is hand touched sent waves of heat coursing through her body and Riley felt herself leaning into his touch.

"Now isn't really a good time…" She mumbled as she did her best to concentrate on her sister and how much pain she was in. _I can't be doing this right now…Erza needs me… she…_

"Now is a good time. You just fought a very difficult battle and almost died back there. You watched your sister lose the love of her life…you've been through a lot the last few days and you need to relax…" The man before her leaned in slightly before stopping a few inches away from her lips, his eyes boring into hers as he took in her scent.

Riley couldn't move. Doranbolt was so close to her that no matter where she moved to or how she stood he was against her, his body like a warm breeze in the middle of winter. His scent was intoxicating to her and his lips were so close all she had to do was lean into him…

"Doranbolt…" She had no time to say anything else before his lips were on hers, soft and warm and loving as he leaned into her. He was everywhere, her mind, her soul, her heart. She felt him everywhere and she felt her mind going fuzzy from the lack of oxygen. Her hands found their way around his neck and his wrapped around her waist to hold her tighter against him, the tree digging into her back as they shared in a first kiss.

His tongue lapped at her bottom lip and she couldn't help the groan that escaped her. When he lightly nipped she sucked in a breath automatically, allowing him entrance to her mouth further and deepening the kiss until she was all but clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

His hand traveled down her right side before stopping at her thigh and he broke the kiss off to lower his lips to her neck, where he left little nips and kisses, causing the woman in his embrace to stifle a moan. Riley gripped his jacket tightly before pulling him back up for another breath taking kiss and when they were both running low on oxygen she finally pulled away, resting her forehead against his.

They stayed like that for a while before Doranbolt sighed and stepped back, but not before stealing one last kiss. "I have to go now Riley but thank you for a great kiss. Next time it will be longer…and better…" His voice was low as he cast a wink before he was gone, leaving the requip mage blushing in the middle of the forest.

 _Longer…and better…_ The words replayed in her head as she instinctively brought her hand up to her still tingling lips' her eyes staring into nothing. When a while had past and the sun was shining in her eyes she shook her head fervently to snap out of it and took a deep breath.

"Okay Riley get your head together! You need to go back and be there for Erza…you don't have time to be kissing council members!" She snapped at herself before shoving her trembling hands into her pockets and beginning her walk back. As she trudged through the forest she couldn't help but think about the man she just shared a kiss with and how amazing he had felt against her body. At the same time she couldn't help the guilt that welled up inside her because she knew her sister was hurting over a man and she was just having the time of her life with one. _I'm a horrible person…for liking that…for liking kissing a man while my sister cries from heartbreak…_

When she reached a clearing she looked out to the sunrise and sighed, her eyes traveling next to the small cliff just to the right of their small camp. It was there that red caught her eye and immediately Riley knew it was her sister sitting alone at the ledge. Even from this distance, the black mage knew Erza was crying and it broke her heart further to know that she had just betrayed the one person she loved most.

 _The sunrise that day…was stained a beautiful scarlet…the likes of which I had never seen. It was just like the color of Erza's hair…it was warm and full of passion. If only you could just raise your head to the sky, you would see such a beautiful sight…if only you could._

* * *

 _ **And there you go! Thank you again for reading this story thus far and the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it written! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think so far! Until next time...**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Dark**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Okay guys! Here is the next chapter...and I have a special surprise for you all! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I liked writing it and the next chapter (Which will be longer) will be up as soon as I get it written!**_

 _ **So please enjoy!**_

* * *

"Oh this is so cute!" Lucy smiled brightly as she looked at her new outfit, her eyes sparkling as she twirled around.

"Yeah but mine is cuter." Cherie was there to make sure the celestial wizard knew who was better, her arrogance hanging in the air like a fog.

"The entire community here is part of the guild, and fabric-working is somewhat of a local specialty." Wendy smiled widely as her eyes traveled from mage to mage.

Riley had donned a black and purple dress that hugged her figure like a second skin, the stomach area open to show her emblem. The top covered her breasts before tapering off to the back where it was open save for a small bit of fabric on her sides before coming back as one piece at her hips to travel down her legs and stop at her calves. At her left side was a slit to give her more ample movability and top it off with a set of black sandals and everyone had to do a double take at the black mage. Her hair, normally pulled back into a pony tail hung low on her shoulders, cascading down her back in a waterfall of onyx and her steel grey eyes resting on her younger sister who was sitting by herself not speaking.

"Wow…Riley you look amazing…hey Erza you should come try this on I bet it would look super cute on you. I know how you love a good costume change…" Lucy shot the red mage a wink as she walked up, drawing Titania from her thoughts as she did so.

"Yes I suppose I do…" Was all she replied with, her voice sounding almost defeated as she did her best to smile. The blonde looked to the ground in defeat, her eyes shining with sadness for her friend before Riley placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's a good idea Lucy. Erza will love it I'm sure." The black mage winked and offered her brightest smile and gave the celestial wizard a gentle squeeze to push her forward.

"Yeah come one Erza lets go get this on you! I just know it's going to look amazing!" Lucy laughed lightly as she dragged Erza away, the red mage looking to Riley with pleading eyes. Said requip mage simply winked and waved goodbye to them before turning her attention back to Wendy and Cherie.

"Hey Wendy, how long has Caitshelter been in the union of guilds?" Riley asked as she walked back up to the two women, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah now that I think of it, I had never even heard of Caitshelter before our alliance. " Cherie spoke matter of fact as she brought a hand to her hip to match Riley.

"Come to think of it, I hadn't either!" Shouted Lucy from behind one of the curtains at the far end of the room.

"Oh really? I didn't know my guild was so obscure…" The bluenette laughed nervously.

"I hate to interrupt but everyone is out there waiting for you." Her words were stiff as she spoke and Riley felt as if something was off.

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and finally Wendy and Carla…" The master of Caitshelter spoke calmly as his eyes traveled from mage to mage before continuing. "I would like to congratulate you all for defeating the Oracion Seis and stopping Nirvana. As a representative of the local union of guilds, I Rorbaul, offer you my thanks."

Gray and Natsu smiled together and Riley nodded at the man while Erza stayed still and silent, her eyes drifted off to signal she was not paying attention.

"You are most welcome Master Rorbaul! I will admit that the battle with the Oracion Seis was one tough battle after another but our bonds of friendship ultimately led us to victory!" Ichiya shouted happily as he and his lackies broke out into dance, leaving everyone around them to sweat drop.

"That's our Master!" The three other Pegasus men shouted with smiles on their faces.

"He just loves stealing the spotlight…" Gray mumbled to himself more than anyone else.

"Did he even fight anyone?!" Lucy questioned hysterically.

"Well it's all over now." Cherie smiled lightly at the Caitshelter guild.

"Both of you did great." The wizard saint smiled down at his team mates, his hands coming to rest on their shoulders.

"Jura…" Leon smiled back at the man.

"Alright! I say this calls for a party!" Natsu shouted happily as he jumped in the air, his fists pumping.

"Aye Sir!" Happy responded flying beside him.

It was when everyone started dancing that Riley backed up to join Erza at the back of the group, her head shaking in embarrassment at the scene before her.

When Caitshelter didn't say anything the sudden dance party stopped, each mage frozen in an awkward silence and stance.

Rorbaul sighed and placed his hands behind his head as he spoke with what Riley could only describe as a heavy heart. "My friends…I must sincerely apologize to you all…for concealing the truth of the Nirvit Tribe…"

When it was clear that no one understood what he meant, the older man continued, "I ask that you listen carefully to the tale I am about to tell you." Rorbaul took a deep breath in and carried on, "First off we are not descendants of the Nirvit tribe…no indeed we are the Nirvit themselves. Four hundred years ago, I created Nirvana in hopes of putting an end to the senseless wars. I created the magic reversal in order for my people to be able to live in peace and Nirvana ended up becoming our home and Nation; a symbol of love and peace for many long years. But a great power will always find itself opposed by another. For all the darkness I had turned into light, Nirvana had taken more and more darkness upon itself.

It's a matter of balance you see and it was impossible to simply change people's natures from darkness to light. Where darkness is born, so must be light…and where light is born, so must be darkness."

"That would explain how Hoteye and Cherie switched to their polar opposites…" Gray thought out loud.

"The darkness that had been lost from the targets of Nirvana came to settle upon the Nirvit themselves…" Rorbaul paused.

"No…" Wendy had begun shaking at this point, shock registering on her face.

"It was hell. WE fought amongst ourselves; almost to the point of extinction…I was the only one to survive…"

Shock rippled through every mage in the area, each one stiffening as they watched the man before them.

"No…I suppose even that is no longer accurate. Even my own body perished many years ago. Now, I remain as little more than a spirit. In order to atone for the sin I committed…and in order to find one with the power I have not, who might destroy Nirvana in my stead…I have watched over this place for four hundred years. Now…my task is finally over." His eyes lit up as he smiled at each mage around him.

"That's just…" The child couldn't think of the words to say as her body trembled, her mind racing in time with her pulse as each member of the Caitshelter guild began to assimilate. "They're all disappearing!"

"Everyone is…!" Carla was next to shout in shock.

"What the hell is going on here!? Everyone is vanishing!" Hibiki yelled from his position beside Ichiya, his eyes wide with confusion.

"No stop you can't! You can't just disappear!" Wendy raced towards all her friends and family but the closer she got, the faster they would disappear, each person vanishing with a bright smile on their face.

"I must apologize for deceiving you all this time Wendy…all the members of this guild were nothing but an illusion I created for you."

The old man's words had Wendy freezing in her tracks as tears welled in her eyes.

"What?!" Natsu shouted.

"Illusions with their own personalities?" Leon questioned as he watched each disappear.

"What immense magical energy it takes…" Jura spoke more to himself than anyone; his words mirroring Riley's thoughts.

"In order to watch over Nirvana, I lived alone in this abandoned village. Seven years ago a boy appeared before me requesting that I take care of the little girl he had with him. His eyes were pleading and I couldn't say no to the boy so I took the little girl in. When she began to cry about not being in a guild I created one for her so she wouldn't be alone. I created everyone in this village to make sure she was happy."

"No! I don't want to hear this! You can't all disappear on me!" Wendy screamed heartbroken as the tears she fought to hold back came rushing down her cheeks.

"He created an entire guild just for one little girl?" Lucy's voice was filled with disbelief as she watched the girl before her break down.

"Wendy…Carla…you no longer need the illusionary companions…" Rorbaul trailed off to point behind her, revealing everyone that had come to gather around the saddened girl. "You have found yourselves true companions now."

He smiled brightly at the girl as he began to assimilate, "Your future awaits you…it is only just the beginning…"

"MASTER!" Wendy rushed towards the man but he was long gone by the time she got there, his presence lingering only seconds before she was alone, her guild emblem disappearing just like the rest of her guild.

"Everyone…thank you so much…please take good care of Wendy and Carla…"

"MASTER!" The girl cried as she dropped to her knees, her sadness reaching deep into the souls of those around her and Riley moved in time with her sister to approach the girl, both placing a hand on Wendy's shoulders before Erza spoke.

"It is always sad to part with those whom you love…but your companions will help you bear the sadness…"

It was Riley who finished speaking, her tone matching Erza's in understanding, "Come with us…be a member of Fairy Tail…"

* * *

"Hi it's nice to meet you all! My name is Wendy and this here is Carla." The bluenette flashed her biggest smile as she stood in front of the entire guild, said white cat floating above her with an expressionless face.

Once she spoke the guild was silent before it erupted into a frenzy of happy shouts and excited screaming.

"How cute!"

"Another Happy too!"

"Welcome back everyone!"

Riley paid the random shouts no mind as her and Erza walked over to the master, who was sitting in a stood holding a tall glass.

"Master." The two said in unison before the red mage sat beside the old man and Riley perched herself atop the counter on his other side.

"You did well…both of you. Now Fiore will be peaceful for quite some time." Makarov smiled behind his red cheeks and both requip mages nodded in response. "And welcome Wendy and Carla."

While the rest of the guild got acquainted with the new members, Riley turned to Mira and spoke, "Hey you got any spicy red bean buns Mira? I'm starving."

"Of course Riley. Would you like a drink with that at well?" The white mage asked politely as she smiled, "And I love the outfit, it looks good on you."

"Yeah thanks but I miss my jeans and jacket so I'm gonna go change into some more comfortable clothes. I'll be back in a few minutes." Riley waved as she turned for the guild hall door and was on her way when Cana draped an arm around her.

"Hey you just gonna ignore me and not say hello? What the hell?" Her words were slurred as she spoke and Riley could smell the alcohol on her breath and smirked.

"Cana you're drunk. You wouldn't remember me saying hello to you anyway."

"I am…so drunk!" The brunette laughed out loud before hiccupping and bringing the bottle to her lips. After a long chug she cleared her throat and spoke low, "I need to talk to you about something…"

"You might want to wait until you've had some water and will actually remember what you're going to talk about." The black mage laughed as they exited the guild, the fresh air hitting them like a tidal wave.

Riley's hair blew all over the place and her dress looked like it was about to blow off her so she wrapped her arms around herself and trudged on; Cana still hanging on her as she went.

"Oh no, I would rather be drunk for this." The card user yelled before laughing again, her cheeks a bright red as they approached their apartment. Riley was instantly on edge for some reason she couldn't place but shrugged it off and walked in, Cana stumbling and almost falling if not for the black mage catching her.

"Cana you're piss drunk…why did you drink so much? You knew I'd be returning today."

"Oh shut up. You're not my mom okay so don't go talking like you are. I'm older than you remember?" Cana snapped angrily as she glared to her best friend who just roller eyes and turned on her heel to enter her bedroom.

"Okay Cana whatever, I'm going to get changed so you just focus on sobering up-!"

"Wait!" Cana interrupted, grabbing Riley's hand mid step to stop the black wizard and hold her in place. "Riley…I…" She trailed off to grip Riley's hand tighter, her own shaking slightly before she took a deep breath in and spun the requip mage around so she could look her in the eyes.

"Cana what has gotten int-!" Riley never had the chance to finish speaking before Cana was on her, her lips crashing against the black mage's in an almost panicked manor.

Riley was shocked into stiffness at what was happening and in seconds the card user had her against the wall and a hand tangled in her hair. In the heat of the moment Riley made the critical error of gasping, allowing Cana to deepen the kiss, her tongue instigating a battle for dominance that Riley lost instantly.

The requip mage made an effort to break the kiss, her arms coming up to push the older woman away but the card user saw this coming and stopped her by grabbing both of Riley's hands and pinning them to the wall before tilting her head to the side to get a better angle.

Riley was panicking at this point, struggling against the woman with shaking arms but a drunk Cana was unusually strong and with Riley still being injured it was not an easy task to break apart; when she finally managed to break the kiss and suck in a gasp of air Cana spoke, her voice sounding sober even as her eyes said otherwise.

"Riley I love you…I love you more than anything…"

"Cana you're drunk and don't know what you're talking about." Riley did her best to sound calm but she couldn't keep the tremor from her voice.

"Stop saying that! I know what I feel god dammit! I've felt this way for a while now I've just been too scared to say anything about it." The brunette was in tears as she spoke because Riley could feel the wetness against her neck.

"Cana I love you too…but not like you want me to…you're like a sister to me…" Riley trailed off as she willed her body to relax before Cana lifted her head to look into her eyes.

What Riley saw made her heart hurt and her jaw clench. This woman was bearing her entire heart and soul and all the requip mage could think to do was look away, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

"Riley…I…oh fuck it." Cana said curtly before leaning in again to grab Riley's chin and hold her in place before their lips met again, this time Cana a bit more forceful than before; her hands going to the black mage's stomach and hip.

"If you truly felt that way Riley…you wouldn't be here right now…" The card user spoke between kisses, her lips dominating Riley's quickly. Riley had no time to answer before she felt the heat of Cana's tongue on her own. "You're strong…you...would be…fighting me off…if you really…wanted to…"

While Cana spoke between kisses Riley could feel her head getting fuzzy and a ball growing in the pit of her stomach, its heat searing her from the inside out while her heart tried to keep up. The black mage didn't know what she wanted or what she was feeling at the moment, all she knew was that her body was acting on its own and clearly not consulting her brain about anything before reacting. Before the requip mage knew what she was doing, she was leaning into Cana, her mouth fighting for dominance just and hungrily as the woman on top of her.

When Riley finally gave in and began to respond the card user took it as a sign to keep going, her hand sneaking upwards to cup her breast and squeeze lightly. Instantly the heat in Riley ramped up until she felt a sheen of sweat break out across her skin. She couldn't hold back the groan that escaped her mouth and when Cana squeezed a second time the requip mage moaned into her mouth, her body arching into the touch instinctively.

 _This is wrong! This is so wrong…but…my body…_ Riley's mind was racing and her thoughts were becoming fuzzier and fuzzier the longer the kiss went until she couldn't breathe, breaking it off to suck in a deep breath of air and try to clear her head.

"Cana…we need to stop this…" She spoke through gasps of air as the card user leaned down to kiss the pulse point of her neck; the requip mage groaning again as her knees threatened to give out.

"But you like this…why should I stop?" Said mage smirked at Riley's reaction and took the opportunity to let her other hand drift downward until it was resting against the requip mage's flushed skin just below her belly button.

Where Cana touched, heat burned with an intensity strong enough to make Riley gasp and shiver before her hand finally moved to stop Cana, her body trembling as she did so. They were both breathing hard as they stood there and Riley wasn't sure if she would have the will power to stop Cana if she persisted.

"Cana this isn't right…this isn't what I want…" Though she spoke it out loud a part of her wanted to call her a liar.

"That's bullshit Riley and you know it." Cana snapped as she stared the black mage down, amber eyes boring into grey ones while neither woman moved. To prove her point further Cana squeezed Riley's breast again, this time harder as she watched for a reaction. The requip mage sucked in another breath and moaned slightly before averting her eyes, her cheeks deepening further. Smirking to herself Cana leaned in to whisper in Riley's ear, "See? When I do that you respond…and if I do this…" She paused to nip at Riley's ear lobe and the black mage moaned again as goosebumps sprang up all over her flushed skin. "And this…" The card user grabbed both Riley's hands before slamming them into the wall on either side of her head to hold her in place before leaning down and kissing her once again.

This time Riley didn't hesitate, just leaned into the kiss and balled her hands into fists as a wave of heat coursed through her entire body, starting at the core of her being before radiating outwards. They battled for dominance which Riley lost easily before Cana moved on, dragging the requip mage down until she had her against the floor, her knee between Riley's legs as she deepened the kiss. Riley was lost in herself as the woman above her took control, her thoughts racing through her mind in a hazy jumble of bits and pieces while her body pulsed with heat.

It wasn't until Cana released Riley's hand to lift her dress up until her palm was riding up bare skin towards the most sensitive part of the black mage's body. Said mage stiffened instantly as her mind cleared so fast it took the breath right out of her. _This can't happen!_ She stopped Cana's hand suddenly, her breathing stopping altogether while she pushed the woman away, her body still slightly trembling.

"Cana stop. We can't do this." Riley was shocked at how calm her voice was when she spoke. Cana stubbornly refused to move, her hand fighting to move while Riley held it tightly immobile.

"Why did you stop me? I could have made you feel good…" The card user spoke through lust filled eyes as they roamed over Riley's body before landing on her lips. "What's wrong?"

Riley didn't know how to respond to the question, instead opting to scoot out from under Cana before fixing her dress and standing, leaving the card user sitting on the floor.

"I…I don't know how to feel right now Cana…I don't know what I'm supposed to feel and right now…this…us…can't happen. You're drunk so go get some sleep and we will forget this happened okay?" She did her best to sound understanding as she spoke but when Cana's face fell Riley couldn't help the heart break she felt for her.

"You don't love me…" Cana spoke as tears ran down her cheeks.

"No…yes…I don't know! I need time to think! I can't do this right now!" The requip mage shouted in frustration as she stormed off and into the bathroom; locking the door behind her as she went, stripping her clothes off while she moved to turn on the water.

Riley stood under the scalding water for a while, doing her best to ignore the banging on the door before it finally went silent. With no distractions she was finally able to think clearly, her mind racing with thoughts and emotions as she did so.

 _Dammit! What is wrong with me?! I kissed Doranbolt and I like it….then I kiss Cana…and like it more…Jesus what the fuck is wrong with me?!_ She mentally yelled at herself for being so stupid and reckless.

Riley lost track of how long she was standing under the waterfall of lava so when she finally stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around her body, Cana was passed out on the floor just to the right. The requip mage cast her a longing look before shaking her head and storming into her room. Once dressed in black jeans, a purple half shirt that stopped just below her breasts, and a black jacket she was out the door and back into the fresh air without a second glance backwards.

* * *

By the time Riley finally got her mind clear she noticed that Magnolia looked different, the streets seeming to have moved while she had been busy with Cana. The image of them kissing came back into her head and instantly she felt hot, glaring at the ground for behaving so stupidly. _Stop thinking about it! Get back to the guild and you better be back to normal by the time you get there!_ She scolded herself while shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Hey Master, why did the entire town shift? I go to take a shower and change and now everything is all messed up. What gives?" Riley spoke with her eyes still on the town as she walked into the guild, not noticing that it had gotten dead quiet inside. When no answer met her ears she turned around to give the hall a once over and when her eyes found Erza she raised a brown in question but the red mage simply shrugged and looked towards Makarov.

It was in her process of looking to her master that the voice rang out, loud and surprised and all too familiar.

"Well I'll be damned! Riley!"

Said mage froze in her tracks as her eyes zeroed in on the source of the sound and a smile spread across her expression in seconds.

"Guildarts! Holy shit it's been a while! Welcome back! I suppose I have you to thank for making Magnolia all crazy?"

"Man have you gotten big Riley! How long has it been? Seven years at least!" The orange haired mage roared excitedly as he crouched, "How strong have you gotten kid?" He smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Riley retorted back a smirk matching his as she crouched and gathered some energy in her hand.

After a second of sizing the other up, each mage moved with deadly speed, their fists meeting in the center of the guild hall; the force of the hit sending a shockwave of magic in all directions. The air hissed around the two as Riley matched Guildarts in power before his went crazy and the black mage was sent flying backwards and through the wall. Flipping in mid-air Riley laughed aloud as she landed, shaking her hand while she made her way back to the older man.

"Damn, you almost took my hand off. Don't know how to hold back as always I see. It's good to see you again Guildarts."

"Good to see you too 'lil lady! You have gotten stronger. That same punch knocked poor Natsu out cold a bit ago!" The carrot top laughed as he sat back down, Riley smirking and perching herself atop the counter next to him while the rest of the guild stood shell-shocked.

"Hey Mira I'm ready for that bean bun now. I'm starving!"

"Sure…" the takeover mage smiled nervously as she went to get the food, leaving Riley to look after her quizzically.

"What's up with her?" She looked to Guildarts before her eyes settled on Makarov, "Did I miss something here?"

"Riley…you just…went head to head with Guildarts…on equal terms…" Erza stuttered with wide eyes as she pointed to the black mage.

"You kidding me? He sent me flying did you not see that?" Said requip mage snickered before Mira was back with the food. While Riley dug into her meal Mira took the opportunity to speak.

"Riley you do realize that Guildarts is the strongest member in the entire guild right?"

"Yeah everyone knows that so what does that have to do with me? If you're all surprised I can go toe to toe with him then you shouldn't be. You all know I'm probably the second strongest wizard in the guild so why is everyone staring at me?"

The guild hall was silent for a moment before Macao finally spoke, laughter in his words, "I guess this just goes to show how long it's been. You were gone for so long that we forgot just how strong you were. What just happened was kind of an eye opener for everyone here, not to mention a complete shock to those who didn't know you before."

"You can say that again!" Wakaba was next to chime in while he puffed on his pipe.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Riley spoke between bites of her food before the tension finally eased and the hall erupted into separate conversations at once.

Surrounding Riley and Guildarts was Erza, Gray, Mira, and Makarov; all laughing at Natsu who still lay unconscious on the floor.

"Wow you really knocked him for a loop old man." The black mage smirked and took a drink while the man beside her spit out his beer.

"I'm not old!"

"So I have to ask…could you always go toe to toe with him?" Erza spoke from beside her sister, a drink of her own in hand.

"No not always. The last time I saw him I tried to go against him but he knocked my into next week and I ended up like Natsu over there. Being on that mission helped me get stronger so that's probably why I can match him now. He can still kick my as though." Shoving the last bit of bun into her mouth Riley washed it down with the rest of her drink before another voice rang out.

"You were never that weak against him Riley stop being modest. You could always manage to hold your own at the very least." Cana's voice froze Riley where she sat and Mira and Erza exchanged a confused look before the card user spoke again, "So how did you do this time? I see a hole in the wall so I'm gonna assume you got kicked through it." She laughed lightly before sitting down on the other side of the red mage, signaling for a drink as well.

Riley let out a slight sigh of relief before the words sank in. "He didn't kick me thank you very much. His punch just threw me back is all; I'll take him down next time." She cast the brunette a sideways smirk before Cana laughed out loud.

"I know you're strong and all Riley but you will never be able to beat him."

"She's right kiddo." Guildarts smirked from Riley's left.

"I'm not a kid!" Angry now she chugged the rest of her drink before turning to the crash mage entirely, "You and me. Let's go."

The guild hall grew silent as all eyes converged on Riley and Guildarts.

"Sorry no. I don't feel like destroying this entire city and you and I both know that is what would happen. I recognize your strength Riley let's just leave it at that." His voice was weary as he spoke and Riley couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong. "When Natsu wakes up send him my way I've got something for him." With that being said, the orange haired mage nodded to Riley and got up, leaving the guild hall through a giant hole that his magic made.

"Riley you're fearless…" Cana sighed in laughter before the entire hall erupted into fits of hysterics as each person bet on who would have won the fight.

* * *

 _ **Okay guys there you go! Let me know what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter! As always please drop me a review they are always very much appreciated! Until next time!**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Dark**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Okay readers, here is the next chapter! I wanted to add this because I felt it was required in order to advance the plot xD also, who doesn't love a good fight? As always please drop a review on what you think and enjoy!**_

* * *

"You heard me right." Erza spoke with confidence as she stared her older sister down, a smirk playing about her face as she crossed her arms.

"You really wanna fight me? " Riley stared in shock as the red mage before her, her eyebrows rising in confusion.

"Yes. I want to know whose requip is stronger. You say you're strongest female in the guild, but until you returned from your quest and everyone forgot about you, I was the top female wizard." Titania held out a hand to shake as she continued, "Winner gets the title of Fairy Tail's strongest female."

The black mage flashed a toothy grin as she grabbed Erza's hand tightly, her body already humming with excitement, "Okay fine you're on. May the best requip mage win…"

The guild had grown eerily quiet while the sisters shook hands, each wearing a smile that said victory. Mira and Cana stood off to the side with nervous smiles on their faces while Natsu threw his fist into the air.

"Let's bet on this fight! I say Erza's got this!"

"You dumbass, do you really think Erza will be able to beat her older sister? My money is on Riley in this fight." Gray crossed his arms over his bare chest as he smirked to no one in particular.

"I personally don't care who wins I just wanna see how this goes." Happy chimed in as he floated above the mages.

"My choice is obvious. Riley has my full support in this little bet." The card user winked at the black mage before Mira spoke.

"I haven't seen Riley fight so I can't gauge how strong she is. I have to side with Erza on this battle. You two be careful out there."

"Oh man! I don't know who to choose! Erza is powerful but Riley is crazy strong too! I can't decide!" Lucy was freaking out while Wendy and Carla thought it over.

"I'll go with Riley. I've seen her fight first hand and have confidence that she will win." The feline spoke matter of fact as she closed her eyes to act as if she didn't really care.

"Then I'll go for Erza. I've always wanted to see her in action. This should be interesting!" The bluenette Smiled to both requip mages before apologizing to Riley.

"Don't apologize kid. This should be a fun fight I personally can't wait to test Erza's skill in battle." Riley winked towards the girl before her eyes settled back on her sister, steel boring into amber with intensity Erza had never seen. "Just know that I won't hold back just because you're my little sister. Prepare for an ass kicking."

"I accept your challenge and have to give you the same warning. May the best mage win." The red mage countered before Makarov spoke up, the old man having been quiet up until this point.

"I have to interject here you two. While I fully support this little rivalry I must implore you two to hold back a little bit in this fight-"

"Hell no! Makarov you know I don't hold back on anyone. If Erza wants a fight I'm gonna give her one." Riley cut him off with a glare as she stood quickly, her hands balling into fists at her sides.

"Riley is right. Though this may be a friendly competition, I cannot and will not hold back. I want to know how I hold up against her and pulling punches will get me no answers."

The guild master sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. But Erza you are ordered not to requip into that specific set of armor. It would kill Riley without a doubt."

"Yes sir, you have my word." Titania nodded with sincerity in her voice, knowing full well which armor set he was referring to.

"Well now I want you to use it so I can see how strong it really is. Why do you have to ruin the fun Maser?" Riley pouted before a smirk was back in place.

"Oh I didn't leave you out Riley. I know your Valkyrie magic is extremely powerful so I am going to make Freed cast an enchantment on you. You will only be able to use 75% of you magic. If you truly went all out you would kill Erza in minutes. While I admire both of your bravery for accepting the challenge, I don't want either of you dying."

"But-!"

"You heard me! If you argue I will make it 50% got it?!" Makarov growled angrily as he grew in size until he towered over the black mage, who nodded nervously before taking a step backwards.

"Y-yes Master…"

Mira, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu stood shocked stiff as their eyes settled on the black requip mage, each wondering just how strong she really was.

"She's got a magic limit?!" The pink mage shouted angrily.

"Just how strong is she Gramps?!" Gray was next to shout while Lucy looked on with fear in her eyes.

"If she has to limit the amount of magic she can use…just how strong is she…?"

"Is it too late to change my bet?" Wendy laughed nervously as Carla simply stared in disbelief.

While everyone chatted amongst themselves, Riley glared off into nothingness as she placed her hands behind her head; Erza watching her every move with shock in her eyes. _She is only allowed 75% of her magic…? Just how strong is she?_ Her mind was racing as she balled her hands into fists at her sides.

"Alright let's do this." The armor clad mage spoke quickly before turning on her heel and walking towards the back of the guild hall, Riley following behind, her hands shoved deep into the pockets of her jacket while the rest of the guild followed with anxious expressions.

Once outside Riley stretched while Freed wrote the enchantment, smirking to himself as he did so. "This sure does bring back memories doesn't it Riley?"

"You mean the first time we sparred? Yeah it sure does. Master only let me use half my magic back then so I guess I should be thankful I get to fight at 75% this time." The black mage laughed lightly as she stepped into the purple square. Immediately she felt her magic drain as words appeared before them all. 'Riley restricted to 75% magic power.'

"She was limited back then?!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison as their eyes shot to Riley who simply stood with her arms crossed under her breasts; a smirk on her face as she looked to both mages.

"That was only because she had been so critically injured. If she had gone all out it would have killed her. The guild wanted to see her power because of the story they had heard from her village and that was the only way Master would allow her to fight." Cana spoke matter of fact as she sat on the table next to Mira, her arms supporting her as she leaned back.

"Oh dear are you sure you still want to go through with this Erza?" Mira smiled to the red head before smiling nervously as she received a death glare.

"Are you doubting me?" The armor clad mage growled angrily as Riley chuckled.

"Hey they're just trying to save you the taste of a crushing defeat. Don't take it so personal…" Riley trailed off as her face got serious; her body beginning to glow a violet color while the air around her hummed with energy. The ground around her cracked slightly as sparks of energy erupted everywhere and Erza had to force herself to remain still while a shiver of fear raced down her spine. "Are you sure you want to do this? I may be limited but I will not hold back…" Riley finished in almost a growl as she brought her right arm up to her back as if she were drawing a sword.

"You're damn right I want to do this! I may be afraid of your power but I will not back down!" Titania shouted determined as she called forth one of her Knight requip swords.

"Woah…Erza…afraid…?" Lucy muttered to herself as she took a step backwards, her hands trembling at her sides.

"Even at this distance I can feel her magic power…Erza is going to have trouble with this fight…" Mira spoke as she watched the two square off, each staring at the other but neither making a move.

"The first one to move loses…" Freed spoke matter of fact as he stood next to the takeover mage, his arms crossed as he watched.

"Oh don't be so nervous guys this is gonna be an awesome battle!" The fire mage looked on with wide eyes while Gray shook his head.

"You idiot…it's going to be over quickly. Freed is right…the first one to make a move is going to lose. With two mages of this caliber, it will come down to a split second to decide the victor."

"Riley has this…of that I have no doubt." Cana, who had been quiet this whole time finally spoke, her eyes never leaving the black mage while her mind travelled back to the other day; her heart speeding up in the process.

"You ready?!" Erza yelled as her body took on a crimson tint, her eyes starring daggers at her older sister.

"Come at me." Was all Riley said, her voice calm and slightly vicious as a sword appeared in her right hand.

Erza didn't need any other words said before she was off, flying at Riley at blinding speed as she swung her sword in a deadly arch. Riley didn't move, instead simply brought her blade around to block Titania's with relative ease; the clash of their weapons causing a shockwave to ripple through the air, sending those standing too close flying backwards.

"Woah!" Lucy had to cover her eyes and hold on to Cana to keep from being blown back herself.

Natsu and Gray slid back a few feet as their eyes remained glued to the two sisters, each in awe at the power being displayed. Mira sat in utter disbelief as she watched Riley match Erza with ease, even at less than full power. _So this is Riley's strength…it's terrifying…_ she thought nervously as her soul felt a slight tremor of fear before it was gone. _Yet with all that power…she still has a critical weakness…one that can easily be her downfall…and if I ever get the chance to fight her…one that I will exploit to its fullest…_

Gajeel and Juvia who stood off to the side, both stiffened and looked to one another, nervous looks on their faces.

"She is very strong…if she had been fighting during the Phantom battle…we would probably be dead right now…" Juvia shook with fear at just the thought of Riley treating her as an enemy.

"Oh please…I could take her…I'm a friggin' dragon slayer." The iron user looked off to the side as he crossed his arms in defiance.

 _Riley…you are truly amazing…_ Cana's thoughts raced in her mind and she lost her focus on the fight so when Erza was sent flying backwards, she missed it. The card user snapped back into reality as she watched the armor clad mage pull herself up, a grimace on her face while Riley stood relaxed with a foot up, signaling that Erza just tooken a hard kick.

"Guys did you see that!? Erza took a hit!" Wendy shouted nervously as she kept her eyes glued to the fight before her, her heart beating in overdrive within her chest.

Titania growled low in her throat before requipping into her black wing armor and charging Riley once again. The black mage matched her blade easily again, their swords sending sparks flying before Erza spun in mid-air to aim a kick at Riley's right side.

"Nice try but that's not gonna work!" The Valkyrie shouted as she grabbed Erza's foot and swinging her around to launch her at the line of trees.

"I'm not done yet!" Titania roared as she flipped mid-air to launch herself from the tree, her armor changing to her flight armor. In seconds she was gone and Riley was restricted to defense as she did her best to keep up with her younger sister's speed.

The two clashed with deadly precision as the older mage did her best to survive the onslaught from Erza's blinding speed. After a failed attempt at a counter attack a few hits got through Riley's defense and she was sent flying backwards with a painful kick to her right side. Erza gave the black mage no time to recover before she requipped again, this time with her Knight get-up.

Riley cursed and brought her left hand to her right side to summon another blade in order to defend against the multiple swords now coming at her.

"Wow they're really not holding back out there…I hope Riley can withstand the multiple attacks. She looks like she was struggling against Erza's flight armor." Lucy spoke softly as she gripped the edge of the table until her knuckles were white.

"That's one of Riley's weak points…" Mira spoke to no one in particular as she kept her eyes on the black mage, being sure to commit every move to memory for later use.

"What are you talking about Mira?" Wendy asked confused.

"I'm saying that Riley has a few weak points and her inability to match Erza's speed is one of them. She may be powerful but what good is that power if you can't keep up with your opponent? Better yet, what good is that power if you can't evade the enemy's attacks?" The takeover mage looked from the battle to Wendy and back again.

"I see what you mean…" Lucy replied as her eyes wondered back to the two requip mages.

"Speed doesn't matter when she can over power her enemy. Riley doesn't need speed to beat Erza. The second she breaks out her Valkyrie magic, this battle will be over." Cana's voice was filled with confidence and determination as she watched her best friend.

Said requip mage grunted as another kick landed, this time hitting her scar head on, sending a shockwave of pain shooting through her body. She yelped as she flipped backwards, landing in a crouched position, her right arm guarding her weak spot as her eyes shined with anger.

"You're going to regret that Erza…" She growled.

"It's not my fault you have a critical weak point. I said I wasn't going to hold back and I'm not." Erza stated simply before launching at Riley once again; their swords clashing loudly as sparks erupted once more.

Mira nodded to herself, "I see, so Erza noticed it as well…Riley is in trouble…"

"Dammit…" Cana growled while Lucy looked to the two mages with confusion in her eyes.

"I don't understand what you guys are talking about. What weak point?"

"Riley's scar…a wound that bad will leave a residual pain for the rest of the owner's life…and with Riley being stabbed not once, but twice there, a hit to that specific point on her body will no doubt hurt like hell, no matter how old the scar is." Mira looked to the celestial wizard with a serious look in her eyes.

"That's a low blow…a hit strong enough to Riley's scar could cripple her in pain. She's not fighting fair!" The card user stood angrily as her hands balled into fists. The takeover mage sighed to herself before grabbing Cana by her arm and forcing her to sit.

"It's not a low blow. They both vowed to fight their hardest and Erza is simply using Riley's weaknesses against her. That's not cheating, it's being smart. When you know you can't beat your opponent outright, fighting smartly could land a victory. That's basic knowledge. You're too emotionally involved in this Cana and I'm worried about you…"

Cana glared at Mira before ripping her arm from her grip and storming off towards Makarov, who remained sitting calmly in the grass as he watched.

Riley grunted at the force the red mage's attack, her right arm threatening to give out from the hit she took moments earlier but she held firm, sending Erza flying backwards with sheer force. While the armor clad mage flipped to land crouched Riley took the opportunity to flip her swords until they pointed downwards before shoving them into the ground.

"Now shatter!" The blades disappeared in a shower of tiny shards, each one glistening like water in the sunlight before launching at Erza in a frenzy of sharp edges. "Devastation storm!"

The red mage had to requip into her flight armor to have a hope of dodging the shards but even with her speed there were too many for her to avoid them all. Erza screamed as a whirlwind of blades cut into her skin, blood seeping from each would and pain racking her body. Riley smirked and was moving again, this time bringing the remainder of the swords together until the guards touched. In a matter of seconds both guards were gone and had merged into one long hilt. The black mage brought said hilt to her right side and gathered more power, until a long blade made of black steel formed; its power resonating outward around her.

"Shit!" Erza watched shocked as her older sister held the blade. "I can feel the magic power from all the way over here…I'm going to need something that can stand up to that…" She said to herself as she requipped into a tapped topo and fire red pants, her arms coming to her left side. "Come forth sacred sword…crimson blossom!" in her hands appeared a sword longer than her body that gave off magic power comparable to Riley.

"Holy shit!" Cana shouted shocked as she watched the red mage charge Riley, a yell resonating from deep within her.

"Devastation blade!" The black mage screamed as she lifted the sword into the air before slamming it downward so fast Mira could barely see the blade. It hit the ground with enough force to shatter the earth and send a wall of energy towards Erza, swallowing her in seconds before the shockwave of the attack hit the onlookers, sending most sprawling backwards with its sheer magic power.

The attack raged forward, tearing up the ground as it went but from the center of it emerged Titania, her sacred sword cutting right through it before she swung at Riley with everything she had. Seeing this coming the Valkyrie cursed and switched to hold her blade in her right while her left gathered magic energy.

In one swift movement the black mage raised her sword above her even as she stopped Erza's sword with her bare hand; the force of the hit sliding her to the side while simultaneously sending pain radiating up her arm. With her healing magic she was able to fend off any serious wound but Erza's hit still caused damage, leaving a bloody line on her palm before Riley wrapped her hand around the blade.

Digging her own weapon into the ground she jumped, kicking out with her left foot; sending Titania flying backwards to slam into a tree, her sacred sword still in Riley's hand. Erza hit with a pained grunt and for a moment she saw stars. _How can I stand up against power like this?_ She thought as panic began to set in.

Riley stared determined as she let the sacred sword go, flinging it off behind her and taking a stance where her own blade pointed to her sister. "Is that all you've got?" She couldn't help the smirk that she showed.

"How is that even possible?! She should have lost her damn hand catching that sword like she did!" Lucy shouted shocked as she watched.

"It's her Valkyrie magic. She can heal herself so what she will do is begin healing and protecting her body from an oncoming attack in order to effectively counter it, like you just saw…" Cana replied before trailing off, her own eyes widening at the sight she just witnessed. "I've never seen her do it up until now though…it's scary how powerful she is."

"Yet another weakness she possesses…" Mira said almost disappointed as she crossed her arms.

"How is healing magic a weakness?!" Carla shouted angrily as she glared daggers at the takeover mage.

"Because using magic like that takes a lot of energy…" Wendy was the one to answer, having used healing magic her entire life she knew the toll it took on the body.

"That's right Wendy. Riley used her healing to amplify her strength and protect herself even though she was barely injured. When Erza's attack hit, Riley needed a lot of magic in order to defend against it while also grabbing onto the sword so she wasted more energy that way. That mistake will come to bite her in the ass later on if this battle continues to rage." Mira spoke matter of fact as her eyes moved to Gray who was staring shocked. "So much for this fight being over in an instant." She smirked.

"I see what you mean now that you've explained it. So Riley made a critical error in her last move. Expending that much magic power will be her downfall if Erza comes back with another attack." Lucy replied as she placed a hand under her chin.

"Dammit Riley what the hell are you doing?! Get serious and finish this before you regret it!" Cana screamed angrily as she glared at the black mage.

"Calm down Cana I've got this!" Riley shouted back as her sister requipped into her lightening empress armor.

"Let's see you defend against this!" Erza shouted before launching a massive electrical attack towards Riley who simply smirked before closing her eyes and opening her mouth.

"It's over…" Cana sighed as she sat back down while watching Riley absorb the attack.

Once the lightening disappeared into the black mage she was breathing hard and wiped her mouth. "You've got power I'll give you that…" She paused to smirk at her sister who stood frozen in shock. "Magic Reflect!" Riley opened her mouth and sent the lightening racing back towards Erza; her own magic intertwined with it to make it more powerful. It hit head on and erupted into a massive ball of power that exploded seconds later, reducing the nearby trees to rubble and causing Mira to stand quickly with panic.

"Erza!" She shouted nervously before Natsu and Gray repeated the name with fear in their tones.

"Holy shit that was a lot of power Riley hit her with!" Lucy was shocked as she covered her mouth, her eyes glued to the place that Titania had been standing seconds earlier.

Riley was breathing hard and fell to a knee as she watched the dust clear but couldn't hold back the gasp of shock when she finally saw Erza, clad in her adamantine armor to defend against the attack. It shattered in seconds but the red mage was still standing mostly unscathed but breathing just as hard.

"Hehe…nice job defending against that…I was worried I'd killed you for a second there…" Riley laughed tiredly as she pulled herself to her feet. My magic is running low…if I don't end this soon I'll be in trouble… She thought nervously as Erza simply requipped back into her normal armor.

"I'll admit that was a lot of power and that if I didn't have my adamantine armor I probably would have ended critically injured, but now it's my turn. You're running low on energy now." Erza smirked towards her older sister before calling forth a sword and charging, Riley having barely enough time to block the attack.

Titania grunted when Riley shoved her away before landing a sharp kick to her stomach; sending the red mage backwards until she crashed into a tree.

"I may be running low on magic but remember I was only granted 75% of it and you are barely able to counter me! I'll end this with one attack!" Riley shouted before her sword vanished and her arms came together at the center of her being, stopping just before her fingertips touched. In the center began to build a ball of pure magic energy and in seconds it was emanating so much power that Makarov finally spoke, anger in his voice.

"Riley stop now! You'll kill her!"

Ignoring the older man Riley summoned the rest of her magic energy and raised her hands above her head. Erza looked on with terror in her eyes, her body frozen. _She's really going to hit me with that much magic? The sheer power behind her is terrifying! She's really serious about this!_ Her thoughts raced within her mind as she lost the courage to do anything other than stand there helpless.

The red mage was shaking with eyes wide with fear as Riley charged her attack; Makarov standing with rage shining in his eyes.

"Riley I said stop this now! Freed!" He shouted as his gaze turned to the green haired mage, nodding angrily. Said wizard gulped and raised his sword, revising the enchantment until the restriction was draining Riley of magic altogether.

When it took effect it hit Riley like a train; her strength leaving in a whoosh of air and leaving her breathless before her knees gave out. The attack she had been charging exploded around her once it had become unstable and sent her flying backwards. She hit a tree hard, crashing through it before tumbling to the ground and finally stopping just shy of the back entrance to the guild hall. She yelled in pain before the rest of her strength faded and it was all she could do to stay awake, stars dancing before her eyes and darkness threatening the edges of her vision.

When the attack exploded Erza's body collapsed to the ground and she was on her hands and knees breathing hard as tears of fear filled her eyes. Her body was trembling as the image of the attack replayed through her mind. _If that had hit me…I would be dead right now…her strength is petrifying. I couldn't move I was so scared…so this is what Riley is capable of…_

"Erza!" Natsu and Lucy shouted as one as they raced the red mage's side. Cana took off towards Riley, Mira and Wendy on her heels while Gray looked from mage to the other with shock still in his eyes.

"Hey Erza you alright?" The pink mage was on his knees before his friend and helping her to her feet.

"Yeah…that was terrifying…" was all she could think to respond with as she willed her body to cease its trembling.

"You put up one hell of a fight though! I thought you had her at one point!" The fire mage smiled brightly at her as he tried to lighten the mood. He could tell she was shaken up and he didn't blame her. Witnessing Riley's power for himself he understood why Guildarts respected her so much. "Don't beat yourself up too much…you fought hard…" His voice lowered as he squeezed her hand.

Fearing tears welling in her eyes Erza simply nodded and looked to where Cana, Mira, and Wendy all crowded around Riley who still hadn't moved since her attack backfired.

"I hope she's alright…" Lucy muttered as she followed the two mage's to Riley's side.

The subject of topic groaned and held her head as a sharp pain started behind her eyes. "Fuck me…" She muttered painfully as Cana helped her to sit up. With the card user so close Riley's mind instantly went back to the other day and her heart began to pound in her chest and she did her best to avoid the brunette's eyes at all costs.

"Are you alright Riley?" Mira asked worriedly as she sat beside Cana.

"Yeah…just wasn't expecting my attack to disperse in that manner. It took me off guard is all. I'm exhausted though. Erza, you put up a damn good fight…I feel like I'm gonna pass out…" The black mage trailed off as her vision blurred and she collapsed against Cana, darkness threatening to overpower her again.

"That was a good fight indeed. That last attack though…what was it? It was so powerful that it has me frozen in fear. I couldn't move you were so intimidating." Though it pained her and embarrassed her to say that, Erza crouched before her sister.

"That was…a new…attack that…I had been…working on." Riley did her best to look to the red mage but her eyes wouldn't adjust and she only saw a crimson blur. The strength in her body was long gone and the nausea was beginning to take hold of her as she fought off the need to vomit. Her limbs were trembling as she lay against Cana and her breathing had begun to come in ragged pants.

"I only barely managed to come out of that fight unscathed Riley. And you are like this now because of your own magic power…I think it's safe to say I can't compare to you…you win…" Erza trailed off and placed a hand on Riley's shoulder. "Well done…now let's get you to your room so you can rest. I'm sure you've a bitch of a headache after that fight." She laughed lightly before a strong magic energy surrounded them all, causing each mage to freeze, Riley included. She didn't need to see in order to know it was Makarov and he was pissed.

"Riley that was reckless. You could have killed Erza! You probably would have killed her if I hadn't had Freed bind your magic! What the hell were you thinking?!" His body was trembling with rage as he approached the group of wizards.

Riley would have answered but his overwhelming magic took the last of her strength and she was unconscious seconds later.

After the black mage fell unconscious Makarov growled low in his throat and snapped, "Passing out won't save you from punishment!"

"Master calm down…in all fairness we both said we weren't going to hold back and she didn't. Why are you going to reprimand her for doing what I asked her to do?" Erza questioned as she watched Cana lift Riley onto her back and start making her way back into the guild hall.

"Because she knew that using an attack like that would cause massive damage. She should know that magic of that caliber is used to kill, not spar. I swear that child is incredibly powerful but she gets too wrapped up in fighting that it fogs her brain. This isn't the first time she has gone overboard and I'm sure it won't be the last." The old man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to walk into the guild hall; leaving Erza, Mira, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Wendy to stare after him.

"Riley is a powerful wizard…" Wendy muttered to no one in particular as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Yeah she's no joke. That last attack had a shiver running down my spine…don't tell her I said that!" Natsu crossed his arms as he glared a hole into the ground.

"For being that powerful though, she has quite a few critical weak points…" Mira voiced her thoughts, her eyes trailing after Makarov before he disappeared through the door.

"Yes you're right. If Riley ever faces a truly powerful enemy I fear that she will be in major trouble…" Erza spoke, finishing Mira's thoughts as she did so.

"Yeah but that was insane. She almost killed you! If she ever goes all out against someone who she considers an enemy, I shudder thinking about it…" Lucy wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yeah…I'm actually grateful that she was limited to 75% of her power…that fight took everything I had…" The red mage looked to the ground as her cheeks turned red. "Looks like I'll have to settle for Fairy Tail's second strongest female wizard…"

"Don't beat yourself up too much about it Erza, Riley probably would have kicked all our asses in a fight. You did better than any of us would have done so feel proud of yourself. You should also feel proud because that's you big sister. I know I'm proud of my big sis. You both fought like real man." Elfman spoke with a smile on his face before Erza nodded to him, matching his smile with one of her own.

"You're absolutely right Elfman. Thank you for that. When Riley wakes up I'm going to take her out for her favorite food. Would you guys like to join?" The armor clad mage looked to her friends, smiling when each one nodded in excitement.

"Does anyone know how long she will be out for?" Mira questioned with slight concern in her voice.

"When she was younger, a migraine would render her powerless for at least three hours; seeing that she has gotten a lot stronger now, I would say it shouldn't be much more than an hour before she is awake again." Freed spoke matter of fact before he walked away.

* * *

Cana laid Riley down in her bed before sitting next to her, her hand resting on the black mage's forehead.

"You were amazing out there Riley…" She spoke softly as her eyes traveled up and down the woman before her. Leaning down she placed a gentle kiss against Riley's lips before standing and walking out to go join the others, her mind filled with fantasies about the black mage. _I have a long way to go before I can walk side by side with you on equal terms…but I'll do my damndest to get there for you. I promise I'll be worthy of you someday Riley…_

"How's she doing?" Erza's voice made Cana jump out of her skin and drag her from her thoughts.

"Jesus you scared the shit out of me!" The brunette snapped placing a hand over her heart before responding to the question, "She's alright she just needs to rest. She will be up and moving in a while. That fight took a lot out of her. You should be proud of yourself Erza I don't know anyone other than Guildarts who can go toe to toe with her."

"Thank you Cana." The red mage placed a hand on Cana's shoulder and smiled before stepping past her, "I'm going to go sit with her until she wakes up."

"No don't!" Cana panicked and grabbed Erza's arm to stop her. When the red mage looked to her quizzically the brunette had to think of something fast. "She's really tired so just let her rest for now. She will join us when she wakes up. You don't need to worry about her. I promise."

"Okay, if you're sure." Titania replied simply before turning on her heel to walk back towards the guild hall, Cana on her heels as she willed her cheeks not to blush. _How am I going to keep my feelings secret? How am I going to be able to stay away from her while she makes up her mind? What am I going to do when all I want to do is jump her bones? What is wrong with me!?_

"Cana?" Erza's voice drew her from her thoughts again and the brunette's head snapped up.

"Huh? What did you say?" She answered in a flustered tone before the mage before her smirked and shook her head.

"It's nothing, never mind; forget I said anything. Let's go get something to drink. I could use a strong one after that fight."

Cana laughed this time, returning to her normal self in an instant, "Yeah I bet; I would too if I were you. "

They both laughed as they headed back towards the guild hall.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this chapter is a short guys! The next one will be longer! Again, please review and stay tuned for the next installment! Until next time!**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Dark**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hello my lovely readers! I would like to start off with a huge apology for my lack of updating. A lot of stuff went down and I just got overwhelmed so please forgive me.. T.T BUT to make it up to you all i have here a treat! In this chapter, not one...but two ships come together! Took me a while to get it right and I wasn't sure how I wanted to go about it until I started typing but I am finally updating and after a long time of writer's block my creativity has returned with fervor and I will updating regularly ( or until I get hit with writer's block again...) so without further adieu...here is the next chapter! I do hope you all like it and as always please drop a review!**_

* * *

"So what are the details of this job?" Cana asked eagerly as she matched Riley step for step; both mages making their way to the train station.

"The details are not important because you shouldn't be here. This is a solo job Cana I don't need any help with it." Though she hadn't intended on sounding so cold, her words chilled the card user to the bone; stopping her in her tracks.

"Okay what the hell is wrong with you? The last few days you've barely looked at me let alone talked to me." Cana snapped angrily before grabbing the younger mage by her jacket.

"I…don't know what you're talking about Cana." Riley's response was short and almost automatic and that did not sit well with the brunette.

"Don't give me that bullshit Riley you know damn well what I'm talking about." Cana paused to spin Riley around before continuing, "Why can you not look at me? Why do I have to fight for your attention?"

"Cana now isn't the time for this-" Riley didn't get the chance to finish before the brunette was shouting angrily.

"No! I think now is the perfect time to talk about what happened and if you can't give me at least that much respect then I don't know how we can continue on like this. I'm not going to live my life walking on egg shells with you Riley. I told you how I felt and at the time…you seemed to feel the same. So what changed? What did I do that is so bad?"

Riley couldn't think of anything to say as she stared Cana down, guilt making its way onto her face before she had to avert her eyes. "I don't know what I feel right now…"

"No I think you do but you're too much of a coward to admit it to yourself let alone me." Cana crossed her arms and scoffed, "And here you go again, trying your damndest not to look at me!"

"Because I don't know what to say to you!"

"Try the fucking truth!"

"Jesus Cana I can't do this with you right now." Riley held up a hand to stop the card user from shouting again, her other going to the bridge of her nose in frustration. After taking a deep breath, the black mage turned on her heel, "Go home Cana I don't need you here and if all you're going to do is yell and throw a bitch fit then its better if we're not near each other right now."

The card user visibly winced and reeled back as if she were slapped, pain shining brightly in her eyes before she stuffed it down and her hazel eyes hardened. After a long moment of silence Cana finally spoke.

"Fine." The word made Riley wince internally before the sound of footfalls met her ears. Turning back around the black mage saw her best friend walk away, tears glistening in the air as they fell and Riley couldn't help the pang of guilt that ripped its way through her body.

Part of her wanted to speak out to Cana, to tell her that she was sorry, but the other part of her, the confused part of her knew that distance was the only thing that would allow her to think clearly right then. With a heavy heart Riley closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath before walking off in the opposite direction, her hands shoved deep into her jacket pockets as she made her way to the train.

When Riley finally got to her destination she was hit with a sense of de ja vu so strong it knocked the wind from her lungs. She froze mid step as she took in her surroundings, her mind racing to recall where she had seen this all before. The home was worse for wear, the tiles falling off the roof and the walls looking like they would crumble any second. The windows were shattered and the lawn had long ago bee forgotten about by the looks of it and all the black wizard could think of was a name. Joy.

"Why the hell am I thinking about that name?" She asked herself quietly as she paced a hand on her head as if to concentrate as she racked her brain for anything that would help her remember.

As she approached the door the wind picked up and seconds before she knocked, did the door swing open to reveal a young man, about her age, and a small child clinging to his left leg with tears in her eyes. The man was dressed in worn jeans and a black shirt that looked to be too large for him with sandals that looked to be just the opposite. The small girl at his side was clad in a sun dress that looked like it had been passed down through her family for generations it was so worn out. The cloth looked to be so thin and Riley could only just barely make out the spiral design that used to adorn it.

Her feet were bare and her hair hung down her back in golden waves, their unkempt wildness causing Riley to wonder when the last this girl brushed her hair. Her tear filled amber eyes reminded her of Erza, so big and filled with love that it had the black mage's heart hurting just seeing them. The man beside her was similar in appearance, his blonde hair shinning almost like rays of sun and his emerald eyes held an anger Riley only wished she understood.

When their eyes met he froze, his green orbs widening in shock before he spoke, his voice rough but smooth.

"It's you…" The familiarity in his tones had Riley wishing for her life that she could remember this man but nothing was coming to mind. Nothing other than 'Joy' and still she could not fathom why. These two looked as far from joyful as anyone could get.

"I'm sorry but do I know you from somewhere?" Riley bowed slightly before holding out her hand for the man to shake. The look of shock that filled his eyes turned to that of sorrow so fast it left her breathless.

"I see, so you don't remember me…"

"I'm sorry sir but a lot has happened to me in the last few years and it is incredibly hard for me to remember much. Please, tell me where I know you from. I can't place it but you seem familiar to me and the word 'Joy' keeps popping into my head."

"Joy…" His eyes filled with tears at the mention of the word and the girl at his side began to cry harder. "Joy was…my sister…you helped us many years ago with a guild called-"

"Titan Nose…" Riley cut him off as shocked filled her voice and her eyes widened. "You were the boy from back then…and Joy…she was your younger sister…how could I have forgotten that?!" Her hands balled into fists at her sides as a wave of disappointment washed over her.

"Yes…many years ago you helped us get rid of that terrible excuse for a guild and since that day my little sister has loved you. She always talked about you and how strong you were and how she wanted to be just like you…" He trailed off as his hands began shaking and tears fell from his eyes.

"Royce…that was your name wasn't it…" Riley began before placing a hand on his shoulder and lowering her head in shame. "Please…forgive me for not remembering you all sooner."

His hand on hers felt so warm but at the same time Riley could feel the lack of strength in him. It was almost like he had given up.

"Th-thank…you…Riley…" He wept.

Riley couldn't control her body in that moment. He looked so lost and alone that her limbs moved of their own accord and in seconds her arms were around his shoulders, doing their best to hold him together.

"Tell me Royce….tell me what happened...and tell me what I can do to help ease your pain…"

"It was about four years ago. Joy had begun learning magic from a stranger she ran into while in town one day. They were teaching her transformation magic and she was so happy. After a few months though, the man training her was attacked by a local dark guild. They call themselves Hell's Abyss and anyone who practiced magic in their area was dealt with severely.

"The man fought back but he was not strong enough to go against an entire guild and he was killed in battle. Joy was heartbroken but her sorrow for the man turned into rage and she took off to track them all down…" Royce trailed off as he sniffled, his eyes shining with so many emotions.

"She should have known she wasn't strong enough to fight them all on her own!" Riley interjected angrily as adrenaline flooded her veins.

"Yeah I said the same thing. I told her to let a guild handle it but we had almost no money after our mother got sick. She went anyway and they beat her up pretty badly. She was in the hospital for a week before she finally admitted to needing help.

"She went to find you…she scoured the country side trying to track Fairy Tail down but when she finally did no one even knew who you were and her heart broke even more. After that she went back alone but they killed her…"

Riley's body froze when his words hit her. The first thing she felt was despair, the next was rage and her hands balled into fists once more.

"I see…so she was looking for me…and I wasn't there to help her…damn it all…"

"Why did no one remember you? Where did you go?" It was Rebecca who spoke, her small voice rang out, drawing Riley's attention to her.

"That's a long and sad story sweetie…" Riley spoke softly as she set a hand on the girl's head.

"Tell us." Royce said matter of fact.

Taking a deep breathe the black wizard gave them the shortest version possible, "Years ago I left on a decade quest for my guild and while I was gone a lot happened and so to stop the heartache of my friends and family, Master Makarov had their memories of me erased. That's why I wasn't there and that's why no one knew who I was. I am so sorry for not being there to help you…to help Joy…but I am here now and I promise you I will avenge her death."

Riley stood in one swift motion, cracking her knuckles in the process, "Tell me where I can find this guild and I will eradicate them. First though…I would like to pay my respects to your mother and sister. May I visit their graves?"

* * *

"Joy…I am so sorry…please forgive me and allow me to make it up to your family by getting rid of the bastards who killed you…" Riley spoke with a shaky voice as she rested a hand on the stone in front of her. Tears welled in her eyes as she bowed her head to pray.

 _I am deeply sorry for not being there when you needed me most. I am so sorry for letting you down Joy…please accept my apologies and prayers for you and your mother…I swear on my life that I will avenge you…_

After saying a final goodbye, the black mage took a deep breath and took off in the direction of the people she now hunted, anger shining in her eyes and determination in her step as she went.

When the guild hall finally came into view she steeled herself and approached uninhibited and before long the door opened and out stepped many men and women, all with smug smirks on their faces.

"This is Hell's Abyss correct?" Riley asked coldly as she stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets.

"Who wants to know?" Came a snarky reply from within the group of bodies.

"My name is Riley Belserion. It has recently come to my attention that you have taken the life of a close friend of mine so I have come to collect your lives in retribution."

It was silent for a moment before laughter erupted all around her which only fueled her anger further. Her hands balled into fists in the pockets and her eyes darkened as she took a threatening step forward.

"Listen lady you don't know who you're dealing with here so I'll give you one chance to take back what you said and leave this place with your life. Otherwise you will be destroyed right here and now." A woman spoke this time, coming from the back of the group as her words drifted in the wind. This woman seemed to be the leader and her smirk only proved to confirm Riley's assumption.

The black wizard simply stood her ground before removing her hands and bringing them to the center of her being as violet energy surrounded her. The ground below her began to shake and the energy she emitted was enough to cause the air to crackle and burn.

"I warned you. I will not waste my time with petty fights, I shall destroy you with one blow." The energy ramped up a notch as a purple ball of magic energy formed in her hands. The people around her stepped back in shock before the woman's voice rang out again.

"Your pathetic magic will not save you. This guild prides itself on the defensive magic used. We have the strongest defense around and your magic will prove just as useless as everyone else's!"

Riley paid no mind to the shouts as barriers appeared around everyone standing before her and she couldn't help the smirk that grew on her face.

After a moment of building up her magic, the ball condensed to the size of a golf ball and Riley held it in her left hand, its power sending off waves of energy as she took a balanced stance.

"Minute Devastation!" She shouted before launching the attack, the ball shooting from her hand with enough speed to break the sound barrier before colliding with the first barrier. Riley didn't need to watch what happened next, instead opting to turn around and walk away as explosions erupted all around. There were screams of pain and fear surrounding her but all she could do was smile in contentment at them all. Behind her the ball expanded into a tower of black and purple, growing outward until it engulfed the entire guild all and everyone in it. It was over in seconds and when the dust cleared the area where the hall stood was nothing but a crater in the ground and scorched earth.

With her revenge now sated Riley sighed and continued on her way, even as a small ache began behind her eyes. _Might have overdone it back there but they deserved nothing less. Those bastards needed to be wiped from the face of the earth…_ She thought satisfied.

She stopped to pay her respects one last time and share her successful vengeance but instead of seeing Royce and Rebecca, she instead left a note and some money for them. She would always make sure they were safe and swore to check on them every so often to ensure they were safe. It was the least she could do for Joy and she had no problem doing it.

* * *

Riley lay in bed staring up at the ceiling as the ache finally began to fade from her eyes. Releasing that much magic took a toll on her and she ended up getting a hotel for the night to recover and rest before having to go back and face Cana. The black mage dreaded the fight they would no doubt get into over the entire ordeal and already Riley was tired.

She was nearly asleep when a knock at the door disturbed her, ripping her from her relaxation in seconds as her entire body tensed up. _No one knows I'm here who the fuck is at the door?_ She asked herself as tension rode the air.

Steeling herself for God knew what, she opened the door and froze in her spot.

"D-Doranbolt…?" Was all she could think so say as he stood before her, a slight blush on his face.

"Uh…hey…"

"How…did you find me here?"

He turned a darker shade of red and looked away as he mumbled in response, "I was…sort of following you…"

Riley stiffened at his answer, "And why the fuck were you following me?" She couldn't hide the slight anger in her tone as she glared at him.

He shook his head and held up his hands, "No, no it's not like that I swear! Cana asked me to keep an eye on you. She contacted me and she seemed pretty upset but she wanted to make sure you were alright so I told her I would check up on you and let her know if you were alright."

The anger in her vanished almost as quickly as it came on and Riley relaxed slightly before nodding curtly at him.

"Well I'm fine as you can see so you can go." She responded before turning and closing the door but Doranbolt stopped it and grabbed her wrist.

"I was…hoping you would join me for dinner actually…I still owe you remember? Plus I have a promise to keep…"

The black mage stiffened again and this time she was grateful to be facing away from him because her face lit up like fire from embarrassment.

"Wh-what did you have in mind…?" was all she could bring herself to say in response as she willed her heart to slow down before it popped out of her chest.

"There is a nice restaurant a few miles from here and I would love it if you let me treat you to dinner." She could hear the shakiness in his voice and knew he was just as nervous as she was about this entire thing.

The room was silent for a while before Doranbolt realized he was still holding onto her hand and let go immediately to take a step back and mentally scold himself.

"This restaurant…does it require formal wear?" She asked already knowing the answer because he was in a tux himself but she inquired anyway because she had no idea what else to say to the man.

"Yeah it does." Was all he replied before her magic engulfed the air and in seconds she was clad in a black dress that clung to her body like a second skin, its fabric covering her breasts only to fade into nothing on her right side to show her emblem before coming back together at her hips to cascade down her legs and stop mid-thigh. The dress itself was matte black but at the edges it flared into violet and the neckline matched in a magnificent purple hue to bring out the silver in her eyes. Her usually pony-tail clad hair was falling around her head in waves of onyx and Doranbolt had to take a second look at the woman before him. She was absolutely stunning and all he could think was that she was willing to spend her evening with him. He was truly a lucky man.

"Wow…you look amazing…not that you don't always look amazing!" He rambled on as his face turned a shade of red Riley had never seen before. This man was indeed flustered and it made her smile in amusement. After taking a good long look at him she noticed that his suit wasn't just black but had hints of purple throughout. The pocket, his tie, the edges of the fabric itself all matched her exactly and Riley couldn't stop staring. His hair was messy as always but this time the black mage noticed the flecks of gold mixed in with the black and his eyes were more than grey. They were a mixture of blue and grey and Riley found herself staring into them and losing herself.

"Is something wrong?" His words drew her from her trance and she was matching him in face color in seconds before averting her eyes.

"No, no. You just look…handsome is all…"

He smiled and held out a hand for her to take as he led her down the hall, "Well thank you my dear. I hope you're hungry because I for one am starving." He hadn't intended on it coming off so creepy but when Riley looked away almost shocked he knew he must have sounded horrible. "No! That's not what I meant I swear! I haven't eaten all day and you look so good I just-" He stopped himself once again and slapped his forehead in frustration as she tensed beside him.

"It's alright…I think I understand what you are trying to say…" was all she could respond with as they walked, the destination coming up on the right and the aroma of food had both their stomachs growling. "I guess I'm hungrier than I thought." She laughed lightly before blushing slightly.

Doranbolt laughed beside her as they approached the place and he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to her figure. This woman was truly perfection, no matter how she tried to deny it.

"So what kind of job were you on?"

"Just an extermination request is all. One that I was more than willing to complete." Her response was cold and he could see the anger shining just beneath the surface.

"Wanna talk about it?" He offered as he pulled out a chair for her to sit before doing so himself.

There was a moment of silence before she nodded, "A long time ago Cana and I went on a job that involved helping a small town from a guild terrorizing it. The job I had today was the same family…only their mother died from an illness and the middle child was murdered by a dark guild."

"I see, and you were close to these people?"

"You could say that yes. Her name was Joy and she looked up to me…but when she needed me most I wasn't there and because of that she was killed…It's my fault she died…" Riley's hands balled into fists on the table and her eyes held both anger and sorrow and all Doranbolt wanted to do was comfort her.

"It's not your fault Riley…"

"Yes it is…if I had been there I could have helped her sooner and she would still be alive today…now I can only settle for revenge. I wiped out the dark guild earlier today." She knew she had broken a rule of the alliance and she also knew admitting something like that to a council member would all but assure her arrest she didn't care.

"Riley you know its forbidden to attack a dark guild without consent from the council. You could be arrested." He whispered almost angrily as he shot her a glare.

"I already know that but I don't give a shit. They killed too many innocent people and they needed to be stopped." Her tone held no hint of regret and he shook his head.

"I suppose that's the explosion that was reported earlier. Sources are saying it was a spell gone wrong within the guild so we can just let them assume that. No one has to know okay? Just don't do something that reckless again." His tone was matter of fact as they both ordered their food and drinks.

As they ate, Riley found herself looking up constantly, making sure to commit his image to memory before their time together was up. Kami only knew when she would see him again and she liked him. When his eyes met hers from across the table she froze and averted her gaze, trying her best to hide the red that was seeping into her cheeks; downing the rest of her champagne to keep from speaking.

 _She's cute when she's flustered…_ He thought amused as he noticed a slight red in her cheeks. After only one glass she was drunk and he sighed to himself. _No more for her…man she's a lightweight…_ He smirked and continued his meal as she requested a glass of water.

When they were finished eating he paid the tab and the left, the cool air working against her slight buzz as they walked.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" His voice drew her from her thoughts and Riley looked to him and nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

"When Cana spoke to me earlier she sounded pissed off. I was just wondering what happened between you two. You got into a fight I assume but is everything alright?"

Riley stiffened slightly but kept walking as she spoke, her words clipped as they went. "She did something and I reacted badly and when she tries to apologize for it I dismiss her and that hurt her feelings. There is nothing more to it."

"Well you two are best friends you need to let her apologize for whatever it was that she did. I know you can hold grudges but come on Riley you gotta forgive whatever it was."

 _Yeah…except I'm lying to you about it…_ She thought disappointed as she started to walk faster.

"I just want to forget about it…." She whispered and Doranbolt barely heard her but gripped her hand tighter.

"Maybe I can help you…" He responded nervously as they neared her room and Riley couldn't stop her body from freezing in place.

"I promised you didn't I?" he did his best to smile as his cheeks turned red. "I said next time would be longer and better…" He brushed a strand of black hair from her eyes as he leaned down, his heart pounding so hard in his chest he was sure she could hear it.

Riley was frozen in place as his words replayed through her head, her body seeming to ignore her please to move as she felt his hand at the side of her face. _Move Riley! Fucking move dammit!_ She yelled at herself as his face grew closer and still she was rendered immobile. Her pulse raced in her veins and her eyes widened with a mixture of shock and fear as he came closer still. _Longer and better…_ was the only thing she could recall in her hazy mind and before she knew it his lips were on hers, soft and tender as his hand found her waist.

Her arms made their way to the back of his neck and she leaned into him, her body melding against his own as if they fit together like two puzzle pieces. He was so gentle it shocked her. His hands were feather light and his lips were warm and soft; almost as if he was afraid he would break her. He was everything she never expected, and everything she never knew she needed. In a world of danger around every corner, it was comforting to have slow and safe for once.

He took a step closer until she was pressed up against the door to her room and his other hand found itself loosely tangling in her hair so he could tilt her head to the side for better access to her. He was confident and sure of himself now, unlike how he had been all night and he wanted to make sure she knew she was safe with him.

The wood was cool against her heated body and Riley wasn't sure if she was dreaming right then. He felt so right that she didn't want it to end and lord knew that this man could kiss like no other. The change of angle worked to her advantage and she was tasting his tongue on hers in seconds, each fighting for dominance even as he emitted a gentleness she was not expecting. Her body was flushed and her heart was racing in her chest as they kissed for the second time and she wanted nothing more than for the kiss to turn into something more.

When the need for air became all-consuming she broke it off, her hands gripping his shirt shakily as her pulse raced within her body. She was breathing hard and staring into his stormy eyes before she managed to speak, her voice strained and weak.

"Make me forget Bolt…keep your promise to me…" Her eyes were lidded and her lips quivering as she spoke and as she watched him for a reaction she secretly wished this night would never end.

Without saying a word he smiled and lifted her chin as he opened the door behind her. They moved as one, closing the door behind them as their lips met again and this time Riley could hear the words he didn't say. 'I'll do anything for you…'

He was out of his jacket and rid of his shirt before they came up for air again and his bare chest felt like silk under her fingers as she traced patterns across his muscles. He stepped closer again and placed a gentle kiss at the pulse point in her neck as he reached for the zipper of her dress, pulling down slightly as she sucked in a breath when his lips made contact with her skin. He could feel her heart pounding in her chest and see the flush that had grown on her skin as her dressed slid off her form, leaving her naked before him save for her undergarments.

His eyes roamed her body, landing on each scar as they went; making sure to commit each one to memory as his hand reached up to rest over her emblem. She was blushing so hard before him her chest was as red as her face and he only saw beauty where she surely saw embarrassment. To him Riley was perfect and everything about her made her strong.

She did her best to avert her gaze but he held her chin gently in place so he could smile down at her, his fingertips gliding from her emblem to the bite marks on her neck before falling to the large scar that started at her left clavicle.

"Don't be embarrassed Riley, you are beautiful in every way." His voice was soft and confident as he lightly pushed aside her bra strap, watching it fall from her shoulder to show more of her scar.

Her body trembled slightly at his touch and his eyes glanced up and there he could see shame and fear just beneath the surface.

"You're wrong…" Was all she could say in response for fear of her voice cracking. He embraced her then, squeezing tight enough to let her know he was there for her but not too tight that she felt pain. At the same time he hugged her he unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. She stiffened in his arms and he buried his face in her hair.

"I'm not wrong. You've been through a lot in your lifetime Riley…let me help you forget the bad memories…" He trailed off to rest a hand at the small of her back, her skin like marble beneath his touch. She was cold and tense and he knew why, promising internally to make her forget everything she went through.

He stood straight to lean in and kiss her again, this time, wrapping his arm around her waist and cradling her face in his hand as he deepened the kiss. She was fragile in his arms and her figure was almost too small compared to him but still he showed a gentleness Riley could only dream of.

When they came up for air once more he let his eyes wander to her neck before roaming the rest of her body; feeling a tightness in his loins he recognized all too well but ignored it as he smiled down at her.

"Let me rid you of those scars Riley…let me replace the pain with pleasure…" His voice dropped to a husky rumble as he guided her backward until her legs rested against the bed and she looked into his eyes, her own filled with a lust he had never seen from her before as she nodded and wilder her body to relax against him.

He smiled brightly down at her before he knelt in front of her and looped his fingers around the hem of her underwear, looking up to her one more time to ensure this was what she wanted. What he saw made his heart ache and his hands begin to shake. Her eyes were closed tightly she he could see she was doing her best to hold back tears as her arms trembled at her sides. Her face was a deep shade of red and he knew she was doing everything she could to get her mind away from the moment they were currently in. The woman before him was truly damaged and he wanted nothing more than to fix her or die trying.

"Don't be scared…I will never hurt you…let me prove it to you…" he all but whispered as he placed his lips to her emblem, her oldest scar rough under his touch even as he gently pulled her panties off her. When he kissed her she stiffened but sighed and he felt a drop fall onto his cheek and he knew instantly that she was crying. He did the only thing that he could think of, burring his face in her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her tight as he stood, lifting her with him as he went, letting her go only when he placed her tenderly onto the bed; her hair radiating out around her head in a mess of locks and her face tinted red.

He was above her now, staring down into eyes only a few shades darker than his own as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. She looked so fragile beneath him that he was scared she would shatter right before his eyes but he knew that she was strong. He smiled down at her as he placed a hand against her cheek, his heart aching when she matched him smile for smile, hers showing the fear just below the surface that she tried her best to hide.

He leaned down to place a feather light kiss on her forehead before his lips moved down to claim her own, his weight slowly dropping onto her as he did so; his hands resting on her hip and cheek as she returned his kiss. He moved once again, his lips pressing against the scars on her neck, sending flashes of heat coursing through her body where he touched; her mind growing cloudy from the attention.

His lips were soft against her skin and she could feel the heat course through her with every breath she took; her pulse raging faster when het his tongue glide over the bite marks on her neck. She sucked in a breath and her body tensed as images of how she got them flooded her mind. She whimpered slightly her breaths became rushed and panicked almost as he worked on her. Noticing this Doranbolt placed a hand over her heart while bringing her own to rest against his chest.

"Look at me Riley. You are safe here. My heart beats the same as yours and I will do everything in my power to turn your pain into pleasure. Trust me…" His eyes bored into hers and for a moment he was worried that she would back out at the last minute. When she took a deep breath and pressed her hand into his chest as she nodded for him to continue, the words leaving her mouth almost silent.

"I trust you…"

He smiled down at her and rested his hand against hers on his chest as she mirrored him with the hand over her own heart and he felt his pants grow tighter on him but ignored it; instead turning her face away from him so he could see her neck better.

Riley closed her eyes when she felt him lean down again and even though the memories flooded her mind, she willed them away and did her best to replace one face with another, to replace pain with pleasure, and to replace the past with the present if only for the moment. When his lips met the skin of her neck once more she sucked in another breath and shivered when a wave of heat coursed through her body. Where he touched left a fire that only seemed to spread across her body as he went and when his lips touched the scar at her left shoulder she whimpered slightly.

Doranbolt stopped when he heard her whimper and looked up worried but when he saw her face he smiled to himself. She was doing her best not to be broken for him and he owed it to her to make her feel that way. He kissed her scar again, his fingers remaining on the bite marks as he followed her scar downward.

Her scar gave way to skin that was so soft and smooth he had to open his eyes. When it faded to nothing on her skin he retraced it again, this time with his tongue as he went. Beneath him she shivered and stiffened slightly; her breaths coming faster and faster as her pulse raced under his fingertips. Her breasts were the perfect size, not too big but big enough to fit in his hand when he placed it gently over her left one, the softness of it contrasting with his calloused palm.

She froze beneath him and he looked up to meet her eyes with his own. She looked scared almost and his heart broke for her. He smiled and leaned down to capture her lips again as he pressed lightly into her breast, noting how she sucked in a breath when he did so. Sweeping his thumb over her nipple he deepened the kiss and his other hand moved to her back where he gently held her in place as he claimed her for himself.

Her skin was feverish as he went, moving from one mound to the other in a circular rhythm before bringing his other hand into the fray. She arched her back into him when he gripped both breasts gently, her breath stopping altogether as she held his face to hers so she could kiss him again. Her body was on fire from him and the heat only seemed to get worse the further down he moved. There was a bundle winding itself up in the pit of her stomach and she knew instantly what it was, past experiences coming to the fore once again. Instead of giving into the fear and memories though, she crushed them back down and willed her mind to focus only on Doranbolt.

When he released her breasts to remove her hands from his face she almost pouted but when he ran his fingers up her arms to rest tenderly on her cheeks she couldn't help the smile that she flashed him. He kissed her once more before his hands found hers and entwined their fingers together as his mouth moved down to take a nipple into his mouth. She sucked in a breath and for a moment white encompassed her vision before fading out. Heat exploded from her core when he flicked his tongue over it, sucking gently before moving to the other one; her hands gripping his like her life depended on it, this time a small moan escaping her lips.

Her voice sent a shock wave through his body and instantly he grew harder in his pants. This woman was bringing out the worst in him and all he wanted to was take her right there and then but her knew better. He knew he had to control himself if he was going to make her feel whole again. Ignoring the bulge in his pants he moved downward still, dragging his tongue as he went until his lips grazed her emblem once more, his hands running up her arms once more before moving to support himself over her smaller form.

By this moment Riley was finding air extremely hard to get and the more he kissed her scars the more she wanted. When she felt his tender lips over her first scar a shock wave of pain and pleasure rocketed through her body and she moaned louder; her hand tangling itself in his hair out of instinct as the other gripped the sheet below her.

A sheen of sweat was growing over her body and her breaths were coming faster and still he descended, his lips resting over her pelvic bone where her scar returned with vengeance and he rested his palm against her stomach as his other slowly ran its way up her right leg, conforming to her curves naturally. He was so close to the most sensitive part of her body a sliver of her just wished he would get it over with already because she wasn't sure how much more of his teasing she could take. The other part of her however, never wanted the fun to end, her nerves never before feeling so alive than they did in that moment.

When Riley felt him move away she nearly groaned in frustration before his touch started again at her feet, this time moving slowly up her leg, making sure his lips kissed every scar marring her skin before he repeated on the other leg. The further up he got the hotter she became and when his fingers brushed her inner thigh she couldn't hold back the moan.

"I love you Riley…" He trailed off as his fingers traced the bite marks on her thighs before his lips replaced them. "I love everything about you…your scars…your voice…your smell…" He spoke between kisses while his hands slowly spread her legs until she was showing him the very part of herself that made her who she was, the core of her being.

She was panting at this point, the heat within her growing with each word he spoke and each kiss he left until the ball in her stomach tightened painfully and she moaned again. He sat back to take her entire form into his mind, making sure to commit everything to memory. The way she looked when her body was covered in a sheen of sweat he caused. The way she sounded when she moaned beneath him; the way she smelled, a mixture of flowers and arousal that he could confidently say was his doing. Yes this woman was his and he loved her with everything he had.

Her eyes had long ago closed tightly and he knew she was doing her best to hold herself together but he didn't want her to. He wanted to her let herself fall apart. He meant it in the kindest way because he only wanted to show her he loved her but still, he wanted to hear more than just small moans from the woman beneath him. He wanted so much more it was getting harder to control himself.

He looked down, noticing his hands were trembling slightly as they held her legs open to him and for the first time in a while he was genuinely nervous. Sure he'd had sex before, many times actually so he knew what he was doing, but when it came to Riley it was like he was a virgin all over again. Part of him wished he was because he knew she was, or as close to one as she could be. He wish so hard that this was her first experience but he would have to settle for it being her best. He would make sure that she never forgot this night.

Taking a deep breath he willed his hands to be still and told himself to focus only on her. She was his everything right then and he sure as hell was going to make sure she knew it. Steeling himself one last time he leaned down to kiss her hip again, dragging his nervous hand back up to cup her breast before blowing gently on her most sensitive spot.

She sucked in a ragged breath and arched her back, heat spiraling outward where his breath was and where his hand touched. His hand squeezed lightly before releasing her breast as he took in her scent. It was musky and feminine mixed with flowers and he loved it. He loved everything about her and his heart only ached more for her.

Riley held her breath in anticipation and tried to focus instead on the heat coursing through her body and the throbbing in her loins. This man was definitely making her forget her scars and she loved him for it. She loved him so much that it made her heart hurt and her head spin. She would always choose him, no matter how confused she was about Cana it would always be Doranbolt. No one could make her feel the way he had tonight.

When lips met her inner thigh she moaned, but when they moved closer to the center of her being her vision began to tunnel. His tongue moved along her outer lips with such grace she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not and she didn't care one way or the other. All she knew was that she never wanted him to stop. The noise she made was low and primal and a mixture of a groan and a moan and it only made Doranbolt want her even more. She tasted sweet and metallic at the same time and her aroma was intoxicating to him. He just wanted to lose himself in her and never resurface.

Her moans had his pants tightening ever more and he could feel he erection painfully now but still he ignored it, focusing instead on the woman writhing beneath him. There would be time for him later but right now he needed to make sure she felt how much he loved her. He licked upwards with his tongue once more, gently pressing her legs farther into the sheets to have better access to her cavern. She was panting beneath him now and he loved it. He loved the way he made her feel and loved that it was him doing this to her.

Feeling brave enough to test the waters further he dared to push a finger into her entrance, stopping only to let her body adjust to the sudden intrusion before slowly pulling out slightly. The moan she let out was long and he could feel her body tense around his digit. Smirking internally he delved deeper, making sure the pace was slow before managing to get a second finger into her even as his tongue lapped at her clit.

Riley couldn't see anything other than white encroaching on her vision and her breathing was so labored she was worried she would start to hyperventilate. The way he moved and the way he worked her over had her head spinning so fast she was dizzy. The heat at her core ramped up yet another notch and the black mage could feel the pressure building within her. The noises escaping her were new to even her own mind and the feel of him in her only had the pleasure building faster, making her wonder how long it would take until the band within her snapped.

Then everything did snap and she screamed then, moans just not seeming to cover the amount of pleasure she was feeling as her body convulsed beneath him but still he moved in and out of her, letting her ride her orgasm all the way until it ebbed and she was seeing only shadows around her and her body was trembling from the aftermath of it.

Feeling satisfied at the reaction he got from the woman below him he licked his fingers and kissed her lips tenderly before finally undoing his pants. Riley's body was on fire beneath him and all he wanted to was bury himself in her and planned to do just that. Doranbolt was free of his clothes in seconds and still he kissed her, earning himself a moan of contentment from the woman as he lightly gripped her hips, his erection pressing lightly against her stomach.

Feeling to sudden closeness of him and the intense heat of his penis, Riley stiffened under him and heart began to race with what she could only call excitement.

"Relax…" his words drifted into her ear as he kissed her neck and gently pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist, his erection pressing gently at her opening, waiting patiently for the woman below him to ready herself for what he could only imagine as slight discomfort before it escalated into pleasure.

Riley took a deep breath and cupped his face with her hands before kissing him with everything she had, her body pressing into his at the same time. Her movements were almost erratic as she tried to push them closer together. Taking her movements as an invitation to proceed, the council wizard tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss as he pushed his hips forward, easing into her at an agonizingly slow pace that had his mind growing hazy.

When he felt her barrier he stilled and broke the kiss to meet her eyes, wanted to drown himself in her beautiful irises as he buried himself in her fully. There was fear but under that he could see love and if he looked hard enough he could see unwavering trust and he smiled as he cupped her cheek.

"I love you…" He said calmly as he pressed further into her, effectively severing the remaining obstacle in his way. While he drove deeper his eyes never left hers and when they filled with pain and discomfort he stilled and kissed her gently, willing her pain to go away as he wrapped his arms around her body. She whimpered beneath him and he could have sworn he felt wetness on his cheek but still he held her. Still he remained immobile, determined to keep as still as possible for her while she adjusted to the intrusion to her body.

After a moment the pain ebbed and Riley could feel it be replaced by an ever growing pleasure. Even as still as he was she could feel him within her. She could feel him heat spear her body and she could feel the self-control he held onto by only a sliver and part of her wanted to let him let go. A wave of heat flooded her and she moaned slightly, her nails digging into his back as she wrapped her legs tigher around him.

"Don't hold back…" She whispered into his ear before nipping it slightly and pulling back to kiss him urgently. He groaned into her mouth and pulled out nearly all the way before pushing into her once more, this time a little more urgently than before. When he could go no further he tightened his arms around her to hold onto what little self-control he had remaining. The pleasure she had felt only seconds before increased and she moaned the entire time he was pressing himself into her and when he pulled out again, she followed him, not wanting him to leave her just yet. Her hips rushed forward and she was clinging to him like her life depended on it while she did her best to hold onto the heat that coursed through her body. At this rate she would surely cum again before he was even done.

When she crushed her hips to his he froze and moved back to look into her eyes. She met his with her own lust filled ones and smiled up at him. "I said don't hold back Bolt…" her words were husky and her tone low in her throat as she spoke, raising her hips to press them closer together. Having a wave of heat wash through his body he grunted but nodded before he kissed the pulse point in her neck, pulling nearly all the way out again before slamming into her this time. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh startled them both and Riley screamed but when Doranbolt went to pull out she gripped his butt, holding him in place before she moaned.

"Please don't stop…"

"But you screamed-" He replied before she arched into him again, her nails digging into his back and buttox.

"Keep going." Her words were pleading as she tried to move under him. She wanted the heat to continue, she wanted to scream out again because it didn't hurt her. She had never felt pleasure like this before and she didn't want it to stop. When he felt her trying to thrust into him he grunted and released his arms from around her to grip her hips in an almost desperate manner.

"If I hurt you-" He started before she kissed him, effectively shutting him up.

"Just shut up and fuck me please…" Her voice was pleading and held a primal hint to it that made him lose whatever control he had left so fast he was left breathless.

He kissed her in a mixture of urgency and tenderness as his hands held her in place while he receded only to shove his hips into her with enough force to rock the bed. She screamed again and he felt her nails dig into his skin but he felt no pain. Instead the pleasure building up inside of him ramped up a notch and his body trembled in anticipation.

The scream that escaped her was not one of pain and they both knew it so again he retreated only pound into her once again, this time harder still, his fingers gripping her hips in an almost bruising manner and Riley felt the ball begin to tighten within her once again. He kept the pace slow but deep until she began to moan instead of scream and her hands clung ever tighter to him.

"Faster…" was all she whispered in his ear and that was all he needed to hear. The agonizingly slow pace he had been trying to keep shattered in seconds and he was rocketing into her body so fast she couldn't keep up. Her moans turned back into screams and her nails dug into his arms and she threw her head back as she arched into him. The heat was building so fast her vision was tunneling once again and the ball within her tightened ever further and her entire body felt like it was going to explode.

Then everything did explode and she was sent screaming over the edge as her second orgasm raced through her and still he thrust into her, his own desire fueling his movements until his own climax hit him and he thrust into her one more time before she felt the heat of his seed fill her and his lips crashed to hers to muffle her scream of pleasure. Her body was trembling from the aftermath of their lovemaking and Riley never wanted the high to stop. She was on cloud nine and never wanted to come back down from it. When the last of his seed spilled into her Doranbolt collapsed onto her, both of them breathing hard and sweating.

When the minutes passed and he didn't move, the residual pleasure within her finally dissipated and the slight pain came back with force and she winced when he shifted within her, pulling all the way out before he rolled to the side to gather her in his arms and hold her close, pulling the blanket up to cover them as he did so.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly as he stared into her eyes; his finger coming to rest under her chin.

She smiled and shook her head even as a wave of pain radiated through her. "No that was amazing…I've never felt anything like that before." Though she tried to sound sure of herself a tremor of agony ripped its way through her body.

"You're a shitty liar Riley…" He smirked and kissed her forehead before hugging her again. "I'm sorry you are feeling pain…can I do anything to ease it?"

She chuckled into his ear and let her fingers trail over his back before she spoke, "You can replace my pain with pleasure again…I want to feel that again…" Her eyes were lust filled once again and she was trying to pull him closer to her to kill him.

He laughed lightly before kissing her, his body growing hard once again so soon after climaxing. "I think I can manage that…" he spoke huskily before he began kissing her again.

When they both collapsed from exhaustion Riley could barely feel her legs let alone move. She would surely feel sore in the morning but she didn't care. Turning to her lover she smiled and nuzzled into him before she spoke, her voice soft and tired.

"I love you too Doranbolt…"

* * *

Riley didn't know how much time had passed since she fell asleep but when she awoke to an empty bed part of her felt empty while the other part of her radiated pain and stiff muscles.

Beside the bed lay a folded piece of paper with her name written in beautiful calligraphy and Riley winced as she sat up to read it.

R-

I am sorry but I have to leave you. Something has come up and the council has requested that I return as soon as possible. I would love nothing more than to stay in your arms but I must go. Please try to rest I know you must be tired and sore and I apologize. Next time will be better I promise.

Until then my love,

-D

The black wizard felt her heart tighten with worry but she knew he had a job to do so she simply smiled and held the note close before setting it back down and slowly standing. Her legs felt like jelly beneath her and she stumbled before catching herself and making her way into the bathroom, wincing with every step she took.

Once under the scalding water she relaxed and gave into the soreness in her body and muscles, sighing in pleasure as the memories from the night before flooded her mind. Her body remembered every kiss and touch as if it happened seconds earlier and in seconds she felt a wetness between her legs that was not water. Looking down there was a thin stream of blood mixed with clear fluids and for a heartbeat fear froze her in place.

 _Shit we didn't use any protection! Fuck!_ She yelled at herself before slamming her fist into the wall. _Well, I guess whatever happens happens…no use getting upset over it now…_

As the hot water soothed her batter body she took stock of just how much they had done it the night before. There were bruises on her hips and her lips were slightly swollen from all the kissing. Her legs were sore and the core of her being ached like she had never felt before but still she smiled.

Once clean she wrapped herself in a towel and walked back out to strip the bed. The once cream colored sheets were now tinged a rusty red color and the entire room smelled of sex and it only served to turn her on more. Remembering the night's events had her heart racing in her chest and she just wanted him back so they could go at it again.

She had no sooner stretched and felt the towel fall off her before the door to her room opened and a voice met her ears.

"Riley I just wanted to apolo-" Cana froze midstep as her sentence died on her lips as she took in the sight before her. Panic was the first thing Riley saw before the brunette was before her and lifting her arms out of the way to get a better look at her.

"Holy shit what happened?! Who did this to you? Are you alright?" Cana looked from the bruises to Riley's lips before they drifted back to the marks on her hips.

"I'm fine Cana it's not what you th-" The black mage never got a chance to finish her sentence before Cana's rage filled the room.

"I swear to God Riley if someone hurt you like I'm thinking they did then I'll kill them. " The card user was seething as she looked around the room before her eyes landed on a suit jacket draped over the chair in the far corner. Riley stiffened as fear pierced her body.

 _Shit!_ She thought panicking as her heart raced in her chest.

"The bastard left his coat when he was finished. Fuck! Riley who did this to you!?" Cana was in her face as tears of rage filled her eyes and Riley could only blush in embarrassment and avert her gaze.

"Cana it's not what you think. No one hurt me."

"Bullshit! You're covered in bruises!" The card user countered angrily.

"We got a little carried away that's all. Nothing happened to me that I didn't want to happen Cana you need to calm down."

After a moment as Riley's words seeped into her mind Cana was able to focus and her body froze again.

"You mean…you and Doranbolt…?" She questioned almost pained.

Riley looked away but nodded and crossed her arms to cover herself.

Cana couldn't breathe. The pain and betrayal she felt was not something she had expected and her legs refused to support her. She hit the floor with a thud and Riley winced but didn't move

"Cana I-"

"Just shut up! Shut the fuck up!" The brunette cut her off, rage shinning in her eyes before she was back on her feet and storming up to the black mage. "Have you any idea how betrayed I feel right now? I told you I loved you and what do I get in return? You stab me not only in the back but the heart as well by fucking that council member!"

"I didn't ask you to tell me you loved me! I never asked anything from you! How the fuck is this betrayal?" Riley shouted back, anger surging within her.

"Don't try and turn this around on me you knew how I felt and you weren't sure how you felt in return. You told me so yourself so tell me Riley, how the fuck do you feel? Because right now it seems that you want him instead of me and you couldn't have been brave enough to tell the truth." The words out of Cana's mouth hurt Riley to the bone and she winced before taking a step back, her head hanging low.

"You're right Cana I didn't know how I felt about you until Doranbolt showed up last night. Then things kind of just happened. I don't know what else to tell you. I love you too but not the way you love me. I'm sorry…"

"Oh so all it takes is a surprise visit and you spread your legs? I thought you had more class than that but I guess I was wrong." The brunette spat back venomously before turning on her heel and marching for the door. "I hope you're happy with your choice Riley."

"Cana wait let's talk about this!" Riley rushed after her but the ached in her bones made movement difficult and she hissed and her legs gave out and she fell.

"Wow he must be a good fuck to leave you like this. Where is he now Riley? I don't see him. I guess he doesn't care how you feel right now. If he did he would have stayed. I would have stayed. Hell I wouldn't have caused you so much pain."

"Would you stop with the jealous bullshit?! You are two different people Cana! I love him and I love you but I love you in a different way."

"You weren't saying that a week ago. You weren't saying anything of the sort a week ago. In fact I heard more moans than words leave your lips."

"Just stop!"

"No!" Cana turned so fast Riley had to spring to her feet to avoid the brunette. In seconds the card user shoved Riley backwards with enough force to cause a grunt of pain from the black mage as she landed on the bed, shock registering in her eyes as anger surged in the woman before her. "You made your bed Riley, now you have to sleep in it." Cana's tone was so cold Riley shivered from it.

The black mage was shocked stiff so when Cana turned back to the door all she could do was stare in disbelief. Stopping at the handle Cana took a deep breath before she spoke.

"You love me the same way as him…you know it but you refuse to acknowledge it…" She trailed off to drive the deadbolt home before continuing. "If you want me to prove it to you I will." Her words were so serious Riley's blood ran cold in her veins.

"What are you talking about Cana?" The black mage was pretty sure she knew what was coming but the actions still shocked her. Before she knew what hit her, the brunette spun on her heel and jumped on her, grabbing Riley's arms to hold them down as violet eyes glared into gray ones.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Riley. That moment we had in our house last week unlocked feelings you didn't know you had until I made you feel them." Cana paused to lean down, a smirk playing about her lips.

"Cana you need to calm down and get off me." There was a shaking in Riley's voice that only fueled the card user farther and in one swift movement Cana captured Riley's lips in a frantic kiss. The black mage stiffened under the brunette and did her best to push her off but the aches in her body made it nearly impossible. She had never been so sore in her life.

"How many times Riley?"

"What?" Riley was confused as she stared into lust filled eyes and her body began to burn with anticipation.

"How. Many. Times?" Cana repeated slower as her eyes traveled down Riley's body and immediately realization clicked in the black mage and she was blushing.

"Why does that matter?"

Smirking Cana leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Because I need to know so I can make you cum twice as much."

The words alone had heat racing through Riley's veins and her heart pounding in her chest. _She's not serious?_ Her mind was racing as she stared into eyes as violet as her emblem. _I never noticed how beautiful her eyes were until now…my favorite color…_

When no sounds of protest met her ears Cana growled low in her throat and gripped Riley's wrists tighter. "I need an answer Riley." Her voice was husky and all Riley could do was close her eyes tightly before turning her face away.

"I don't know! Four maybe five times?"

Chuckling lightly Cana leaned down before she responded, her eyes glistening with not only amusement, but arousal as well.

"Was he at least gentle with you?"

Riley stiffened at the question. "Yeah."

"These bruises say otherwise…"

"That's because I asked him not to hold back. I couldn't take it anymore…" Her words came out as more of a gasp and Cana smirked again before kissing her again.

"That's because you're too strong a person to like things slow and gentle."

"You couldn't be more wrong. I loved it. I had never felt anything like that before and I didn't know how much I needed gentle until it happened…"

"Well unfortunately for you, gentle isn't in my vocabulary when it comes to this. I know you too well to believe you like it that much. You haven't experienced what I can do to you yet. Plus I need revenge."

 _Oh fuck me…_ Riley thought nervously before the woman above her gripped both wrists in one hand in order to grab her chin.

"When I'm done you will be begging me for more…" The words buzzed in Riley's head and a haze began to settle within her mind as she felt Cana's lips at her throat, nipping and sucking in an almost animalistic manner that only served to get the heat within her started. Each time the card user bit, a heat so strong washed through her that Riley was left seeing stars every time; her body already growing wet.

Her mind didn't agree with what was happening but at that moment her body had control and her heart only seemed to stumble around helpless and confused as to how she was feeling. The only thing she knew for sure was what Cana was doing made her body feel like it was on fire and she loved it.

Already the ball within her was winding fast and Riley wasn't sure she was ready for it yet but she had no choice so when hands cupped her breasts and squeezed almost painfully it pushed her over the edge and she was moaning and falling into the white abyss that was her orgasm.

Smirking devilishly Cana whispered in her ear once more.

"One down…get ready…"

"Oh God…" Was all Riley could think to respond with as her pulse raced in her veins and her breaths came in rushed pants.

"God has nothing to do with this." The response came coldly before Riley's mouth was claimed yet again and this time she didn't fight but instead leaned into it and responded almost desperately. While the black mage was distracted Cana took the opportunity to glide her hand downward until it nestled again course hair and in seconds she could feel the wetness and it only turned her on more.

Riley moaned into Cana's mouth when she felt a finger press against her clit, this time the heat escalating to an almost painful level as she arched her back into the touch. She struggled to free her wrists but when she was almost free a voice echoed through the air.

"If you break free I will stop and you will never feel that pleasure again. Are you sure you want me to stop?" The words alone had her arms freezing and her eyes glazing over with lust.

"No…"

"No what?"

Riley closed her eyes and turned away to hide her embarrassment but Cana was having none of it, instead her hand leaving Riley's opening to grip her chin.

"Say it."

"Wh-why…?"

"Because I want to hear you beg me for it." This was a side of Cana Riley had never seen before and part of her was a little taken back by it, but the other part, the more primal part of her liked it and she couldn't understand why.

When silence met her ears Cana growled again and gripped her chin tighter.

"Say it or I stop right now. Say it and I keep going and you feel pleasure the likes of which you can't even dream of…" Riley stiffened and gulped as she stared Cana down before finally submitting.

"Please don't stop…" Her words were more of a whisper than anything but it was enough for the card user and she smirked triumphantly.

"Good girl." Was all Cana said before her hand drifted back down to stroke Riley's clit once again and the woman below her tensed and arched her back in pleasure before a gasp escaped her lips.

White encroached on her eyes and Riley could already feel the bundle of pressure build within her once again and moaned when she felt a finger dip into her. It was slightly painful but her body was so hot she didn't care. She wanted to feel it, needed to feel it.

"I see that you're easy to get riled up. All it takes is a little force." Cana laughed lightly from above her and felt her own body pulse with heat. Riley's eyes lost focus slightly before returning to normal and the card user knew she was close to the edge again.

Leaning down to kiss Riley's lips once again, the card user thrust another finger inside while rubbing the bundle of nerves with her thumb as her free hand massaged a breast and in seconds Riley was moaning into her mouth from her second orgasm and Cana could feel her body tense around her fingers as well as soak them nearly to the bone.

Riley was breathing heavy as her body came down from the high and still the heat coursed through her. Cana had yet to remove her fingers and already the bundle grew again and with the pleasure came a slight pain and Riley wasn't sure if she liked it.

"That's two…" Cana trailed off to add yet another finger before she began pistoning in and out and Riley's pleasure escalated rapidly until her vision tunneled again and she was sent screaming over the edge, this time tears welling in her eyes.

"…and three."

"Please…no more…" The black wizard panted exhausted from under the card user but the only response she got was the brunette pulling her fingers free before licking the fluid from them and smirking.

"I can't do that. I told you twice as many orgasms so that's what I'm going to do."

Riley gulped nervously as she felt her core throb and pulsate and briefly wondered if it was even possible for someone to feel that much pleasure. Her thoughts however turned to mush when she felt Cana's tongue enter her and she bit her lip to keep from moaning.

When Cana started swirling her muscle Riley lost her ability to see as her world turned blurry and the heat she had loved minutes ago started again, coursing through her like a rush of lava that couldn't be stopped and along with the heat, a pain she had never experienced began to eat away at her core.

"Cana…stop…please…I can't-" Riley cut her pleas short when heat coursed through her again, this time burning hot enough to draw a long animalistic moan from her lips.

Cana smirked to herself and added a finger to join her tongue within Riley and used her thumb to draw patterns all over her clit and seconds later she felt Riley tense around her and a liquid rushed into her mouth. It tasted sweet and musky at the same time and the card user felt her own wetness even as a she watched a silent scream escape Riley's lips.

The black mage couldn't take much more of the torture and her pleasure was slowly turning into pain with each passing orgasm she felt until the tears spilled from her eyes. Her body heated up but her core only felt a never ending throbbing that hurt like nothing she had ever felt before and she was pleading for Cana to stop.

"Oh but we're almost done… only a few more to go…I'm enjoying this Riley and it would be rude for you not to let me finish too." The voice that sounded in her ear was low and husky and all it did was serve to fuel the heat within her that much more and she clenched her teeth as Cana started again.

Riley wasn't sure when she had passed out but when she woke next she was staring into violet eyes. Her body throbbed like nothing she had ever felt before and she could barely move from the overwhelming sensations of pain and pleasure.

"You passed out on me."

"Sorry…" The black mage spoke tiredly as an ache pulsed through her. "I just couldn't take it anymore."

Cana smiled and placed a hand on her cheek before pulling her into a hug.

"Don't apologize you idiot. I told you I would get revenge. I also said you loved me the same way and I was right. Before you blacked out you finally admitted it."

"Yeah I know…I remember…"

"Don't sound so disappointed Riley it's okay to love more than one person." Cana paused to lift her chin, "You may need the gentleness that Doranbolt can give you, but you also need what I can give you as well. I'm alright with sharing so long as you understand your feelings and remain true to them."

Riley blushed and looked away as sensations flooded her mind and body. Her breath hitched in her throat and she could still feel the faint throbbing between her legs from Cana.

"You like gentle and rough Riley and that's okay. He can be your gentle so long as you let me be your rough."

Riley moved with as much speed as her body would allow, turning to dominate the card user in one swift movement as she spoke, "I love you Cana." She smiled and leaned down to kiss her before her strength gave out and she was unconscious before her body collapsed again the brunette's.

"I love you too Riley…" Was all she replied with before she too drifted off into sleep.

* * *

When Riley finally woke up her body had aches and pains that made her groan and wince with every movement but she didn't care. The pleasure she had felt was not something she wanted to give up any time soon and she briefly wondered if it was morally right to sleep with both of them but shrugged it off when Cana stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her figure and a smirk playing about her lips.

"Wow I'm shocked you can move after last night."

"It's going to take a lot more than that to keep me down." Riley played back as her eyes roamed the brunette's figure before forcing the images from her mind.

"I'll remember that for next time…in the meanwhile the reason I came to see you was because there was a problem back at the guild."

"What's going on?" Riley asked curiously as she pulled her clothes on.

Cana's face grew serious and anger emanated from her being as she spoke.

"Gray has betrayed the guild…" was she said, freezing Riley in her tracks.

* * *

 _ **And cue the cliffhanger! Well I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and there will hopefully be another chapter up within the week. Until next time!**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **dark**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Okay guys I'm back with another addition to this story! I apologize for such a long wait but hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! This chapter gets a little off kilter because I mostly wrote it to advance the plot etc. BUT please leave a review and keep following because it's about to get really good! As always please enjoy and I am already working on the next chapter!**_

* * *

"You couldn't have led with that?" Riley asked with aggravation in her tones as they boarded the train back to Magnolia.

"Well excuse me I was a little distracted by you naked and covered in bruises. Sue me for caring more about your wellbeing than Gray." Cana countered sarcastic as she crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"It's not my fault you overreacted back there…" Riley trailed off as sensations and memories flooded her mind, her face turning a slight shade of red in the process.

"I didn't hear you complaining so shut the fuck up about it. Right now we have more important things to take care of other than your messed up love life."

Riley sighed heavily and crossed her arms but nodded, her anger simmering just below the surface. The thought of someone betraying Fairy Tail was enough to make her blood boil. _Gray…what the fuck are you doing?_ She thought angrily as her hands balled into fists.

"Calm down Riley I know what you're thinking." The card user sighed before speaking again, "He tricked Natsu into get caught by this weird dragon lady and last I heard, Erza and a few others went to go try and help him. Before I left to get you Elfman and the rest of the guys were on their way back to Magnolia with Gray because Master wanted to speak to him."

"The old man is getting soft in his old age. Gray doesn't need a talking to he needs an ass kicking and I swear when I get back he is gonna get the worst beat down of his life…" Riley seethed from her seat as worry for Natsu and the others etched its way into her being.

"Maybe this is all just a huge misunderstanding. We owe him enough to hear him out before passing judgement."

"We don't owe him shit Cana! He betrayed us so as far as I'm concerned he's an enemy."

The closer they got to Magnolia the tenser Riley became until her body was thrumming with anxiety and anger. Even from this distance she could feel magic power the likes of which she had never felt before.

"This magic…" She began with shock in her tones as she looked out the window.

"It's Natsu. That bitch is using him to fuel her dragonoid thing and it's taking all his magic power."

 _Holy shit I didn't realize Natsu had this much magic energy…it's almost intimidating…_ She thought slightly nervous as a massive dragon-like creature caught her eye from far off. It was flying into the city and a bad feeling crept into her gut about it.

"That thing is huge!" Cana shouted from her right, fear lacing her tones as her knuckles tightened around the train seat.

"It's still a ways off though. My guess is it's heading for the city we need to hurry up." Riley said curtly before grabbing Cana by the hand and jumping from the train window. Once they landed on the ground she took off, sprinting as fast as she could with Cana doing her best to keep up beside her.

"Why did we have to jump?!"

"Because the train takes a right at the next street and would go in the opposite direction we need to be going right now this was a faster option!" The two mages ran as fast as they could but by the time they got to the guild hall they could see the damage Gray had done.

Elfman had collapsed, Macao and Wakaba looked worse for wear, and there were others who seemed beaten up and drained. Off to the right of everyone say Gray with his head resting in his hand and his body tense.

Riley was the first to move, grabbing the ice wizard by his necklace, her eyes glaring daggers at him as she clenched her teeth.

"You proud of yourself you fucking traitor?"

As expected, Gray said nothing in response but his eyes locked on hers and they were caught in a staring contest for a moment before Cana spoke up.

"You've got some serious explaining to do Gray. You Betrayed our guild, attacked your friends, and all you can do is sit there with a blank face? You're pathetic!"

"No my beloved would never turn his back on Fairy Tail! You all may believe he did this for no reason but I have faith in him! He would never do something so horrible!" Juvia was at his side in seconds, her hands gripping Riley's with enough force to turn her knuckles white as she did her best to shove the black mage away.

Riley growled in return but stepped back and ripped herself from the water wizard's grasp, "Whether you have faith in him or not is irrelevant Juvia. Look at the evidence around you and tell me what conclusion you come to. Don't let your feelings get in the way of the truth!"

"Gramps wanted to see me right? You should be more worried about Elfman and the rest of them rather than glaring daggers at me." Gray's voice was cocky and smooth as he spoke and it took everything Cana and Mira had to hold her back from pounding the ice mage into the ground.

"Just go you bastard! Get out of here before we let her go!" Cana shouted angrily before the man shrugged and turned on his heel to walk away.

When he was out of sight the two women released Riley but remained on standby incase the black mage decided to go after him.

"Control your temper Riley now isn't the time. We need to focus on the injured. Wendy can't heal them all on her own so we need to help." Mira spoke matter of fact as she knelt beside her brother who had looked to have taken a serious beating.

Sighing heavily Riley nodded and knelt beside Macao to give him some of her healing magic.

"I'm not as good as Wendy but my Valkyrie magic allows me to heal minor injuries. It won't stop the pain but it should help you recover faster." She spoke evenly as her magic engulfed him. In minutes he was nodding in thanks and she moved onto the next one, her anger at Gray growing with each wounded friend she tended to.

"How are you holding up Wendy?" Cana asked worried from the girl's side.

"I'm alright I don't mind helping my friends I just don't want anyone to get hurt and I am very confused as to why Gray attacked Natsu like that. It doesn't seem like him…" The small dragon slayer trailed off as her eyes fell to Elfman who was probably the worst out of everyone.

Riley clenched her fists and turned on her heel, ignoring the pleas from those around her and going straight for the dragonoid, her magic emanating from all around her.

"Riley come back!"

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Natsu is stuck in that thing right? Then let's get him out of there." The black mage responded to no one in particular as she saw her younger sister approaching as well; her knight armor requipped.

"Glad to see you're back in town Riley. We could use your help with getting Natsu out of this mess. At the rate this dragonoid is going it's going to destroy the entire city."

"How the hell did this happen?"

"I'd like to know that myself but until the master is finished talking to Gray we will just have to wait." Erza responded matter of fact as she landed beside her sister.

They could all hear Natsu screaming from inside the massive monster before them and Riley could hear anger mixed in with the pain and her own rage grew.

"Listen you guys, this crazy lady wants to use me to destroy the city so you have to take this thing down with me in it!"

"Are you nuts?!"

"Don't be stupid Natsu!"

"What will happen to you?!"

Shouts rang out all around them and Riley sighed before Erza followed suit.

"This is turning into a major pain in the ass…" She mumbled to herself before the red mage was attacking, using requip after requip in order to try and get their friend free. Riley joined in, using her Valkyrie magic before resorting to her requip but to no avail everything they threw at the beast it just deflected or overpowered.

"I told you to destroy this thing!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"What do you think we are doing you moron?" Riley snapped aggravated.

"If we take this thing down with you still in it you'll die Natsu!" Erza responded worried before her eyes widened.

Riley looked on quizzically before her sister turned and gave a look that the black mage knew all too well. _So that's the plan…_ She thought smugly before they were all joined by Gray.

"Listen you guys I know how we can beat this thing but you are gonna have to trust me on this and hear me out."

Riley stiffened at his words but nodded curtly, "Speak."

When he was done explaining what happened and why he did what he did Erza pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"Leave it to Natsu to forget a promise he made…"

"That idiot…making the guild look back because he's a moron…" Lucy was next to speak before Juvia chimed in.

"I just knew my darling would never betray us! I never lost faith in you my love!"

Riley sighed again but nodded to the ice wizard, "I see why you did this but don't you think you went a little overboard?"

"I admit this wasn't how I wanted things to play out. I wasn't expecting Natsu to get his ass handed to him so badly by a fake dragon but I couldn't just let him break a promise he made. Now there is only one way for us to beat this thing so listen up."

"We already know don't worry about us." Riley and Erza spoke as one before they were gone, leaving everyone else to star after them blankly.

Cana furrowed her brows before sighing, "Yeah the rest of us aren't are quick at catching on as you two!" Though she sounded angry, the smirk playing about her face disproved her tone.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jet asked frustrated as his eyes went from the dragonoid to Gray and back again.

"Listen guys, the only way for us to beat that thing is to get Natsu angry enough to destroy it from the inside out. So we need to make him as angry as possible."

Once they stopped to think about it, Gray had a valid point. If Natsu was good at anything it was destroying stuff, and when he was pissed off he could rip a town apart in seconds.

"Good idea. C'mon everyone lets save Natsu and out city!" Cana shouted before she had taken off running, her body glowing as she summoned her card magic.

Off in the distance the requip sisters stopped atop a building so they had a better view of the dragonoid. They could both hear him arguing with himself and they both shook their heads before the red mage spoke loudly.

"You've given up Natsu! I'm disappointed in you!"

"What?! I haven't given up anything!"

"Yes I have…"

"No!"

Riley sighed and crossed her arms, "Telling us to destroy that thing while you're still inside it is the very definition of giving up you idiot! As far as I'm concerned you're not worthy to be a Fairy Tail wizard with an attitude like that!"

The black mage knew that would piss him off and that's exactly what she wanted, a smirk growing on her face as Natsu exploded within the giant dragon before them.

"How dare you say that to me! I'll destroy you right here and now!" She could feel his rage from where she stood and his magic energy had a shiver going down her back but still she stood her ground.

"Big talk for a loser stuck inside a fake dragon. You just gonna let this bitch use you as food? What a shame…"

"That's it! You and me Riley! Let's go!" the giant dragon veered off towards the black mage and Riley smirked again.

"You couldn't beat me even with that hunk of junk to help you."

"Hey my dragonoid is top of the line and using a dragon slayer as its main power source. You'd be wise to run away girl instead of standing there mocking my beautiful creation." Daphne spoke haughtily from within her beast before Erza spoke up.

"That's not a real dragon and all you do is copy other wizards to get the advantage. You're pathetic."

The two sisters moved as one, Erza with her knight requip and Riley with a sword of her own, both aiming for the belly of the beast.

"Now dance my swords!" Titania set forth her many blades in an attempt to pierce the demonoid dragon before Riley switched in to attack.

"Devastation blade!"

The shockwave knocked the dragon back a few feet and a burn mark was left but it came out mostly unscathed and Daphne laughed aloud.

"Nice try girls but you're gonna have to do a lot better than that."

"You two aren't helping at all!" Natsu shouted from within before Riley growled and launched an energy attack at it from her fist.

"Scary!"

"Don't mock me dragon breath when you get out of there I'm going to beat the hell out of you for getting stuck in this mess." The black mage glared daggers at the beast before her.

All around them shouts of insults aimed at Natsu rang out and the two sisters smirked at how fast everyone else caught on. Within seconds it was raining a mixture of ice and snow and the mini dragons were disappearing fast.

"This is ice and water…" Erza spoke aloud.

"A unison raid. Gray and Juvia no doubt." Riley continued for her before they both turned back to Natsu.

"Ready to try ourselves? Were both requip mages here so let's see what we can do." The black mage smirked again and held her hand out to Erza.

"Let's do this." The red mage grabbed her hand and they both summoned weapons. Erza soon held one of her large spears while Riley raised her blade up high and began to spin it fast.

Within seconds the magic energy around them ramped up and they were both glowing a mixture of red and purple. When the magic energy could go no higher Riley unleashed her devastation twister and Erza added in her own spear for extra damage. The attack shot forward so fast it was almost hard to see but seconds later it hit the beast dead on and there was a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared everyone could see Gajeel standing over Natsu who was now visible thanks to the giant hole in the monster.

"Okay everyone let's get him some fire! Give him everything you've got!" Lucy was the first to speak up as she summoned forth Sagittarius. All around her Riley could see members summoning forth their fire magic any way possible in order to help their friend and she inwardly sighed.

"I can't help him…I don't use elemental magic and my requip weapons aren't as diverse as Erza's…" She spoke to herself softly as she stepped back to let her guild mates take the lead. Within moments Natsu was back at full power and the beast was destroyed.

"Pay close attention everyone, and witness the example before you. Behold, the true power of a Fairy Tail wizard that keeps his word and eradicated evil. IF you want Natsu to do anything, just get him mad." Makarov spoke proudly as he walked up, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked to each member and smiled. "Well done everyone."

* * *

Riley sat later, a cold drink in her hand as her mind raced. Sure she was able to help get Natsu angry but she was no use when it came to actually helping the boy and she felt bad about it. She needed to train and learn how to use different elemental weapons like her sister.

"Hey what's wrong?" Said sister asked worriedly as she sat down beside the black mage.

Riley was quiet for a minute before she sighed and turned to the red mage.

"I am strong. I am the most powerful woman in this guild…"

"That goes without saying Riley. We all know how strong you are so why are you upset?"

"Because when Natsu needed help the most I was useless. I can't use elemental weapons like you and I couldn't help him at all. Teach me how you requip weapons that use elemental magic." Riley's request took Erza by surprise and her mouth fell open in shock as she stared her sister down.

Erza couldn't respond, her words were stuck in her throat and her face turned a light shade of red. _Riley is…asking me for help? She wants me to…teach her…?_ The Red mage couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm serious Erza I need you to help me learn to use elemental weapons in my requip. I need to be able to help Natsu when he needs it. I don't want to feel useless again."

"That's going to be difficult for her to do Riley." Levy cut in as she sat down on the black mage's other side. "Sorry to interrupt but I have been doing some research on the magic you use because none of us has ever seen a requip like yours."

Both sisters stared quizzically at the blue mage as she smiled happily at them.

"So? I don't understand where you're going with this Levy." Riley was confused at this point.

"Okay let me explain a little more." Levy laughed, "Riley the magic you use isn't really requip magic at all. So learning how Erza requips wouldn't help you."

"Wait what?" Both sisters said in unison.

"Yeah please explain this one cuz I'm not following what you're saying." Cana was next to speak up as she trotted over with a beer in her hand. From behind the counter Mira looked puzzled as well as she wiped down glasses and listened patiently.

Within minutes many guild members had crowded around the small group to listen to what Levy had to say, making the blue mage blush in embarrassment.

"Riley have you ever noticed the differences between your magic and Erza's?"

"Well yeah you'd have to be blind to miss those but every magic has differences. Macao and Natsu both use fire magic and they have many differences. Same with Loki and Gray; they're both maker magic users."

"Well that's kind of what I'm saying but not really. Aside from the blatant difference of number of weapons and armor vs no armor, there is one major difference in your magic." Levy trailed off as she pointed from Riley to Erza.

"Spit it out Levy." Riley was getting aggravated at this point because she had no idea what the blue mage was trying to say.

"Okay when you 'requip' and attack, the attack has pure magic energy mixed in with it. While when Erza requips and attacks it's a plain physical attack unless she uses an elemental requip. Do you see where I'm coming from so far?"

"Yeah but how does that mean I don't use requip magic?" Riley countered with a question as Mira and Erza remained quiet, each seeming lost in their own thoughts.

"My point is this: when you attack each attack has a name right? 'Devastation' something. So I did some research and looked into how you use your magic as well as what you attack with. My end result was this. You don't really use requip magic. It's actually called devastation magic. It comes from the same base magic as Guildarts' crash magic. You just learned how to incorporate it into weapons. You don't really need weapons at all."

The guild hall had become silent while Riley tried to process this. As the black mage furrowed her brows Erza spoke.

"So her magic is a variant or merge of devastation magic and requip?"

"Yes exactly. I've been calling it Devastation requip because that's essentially what she does."

"But if it's not a real requip why do you call it that?" Riley asked.

"Because you do requip weapons but not in the sense Erza does. It's slower than and not as fluid as hers. Your requip is more on par with Bisca who uses it to requip different guns. Same basic requip but different magic entirely.

"So Riley's magic is a variant of two types of magic?" Cana spoke this time, confusion in her tone.

"Kind of. In the sense of the requip yes. It's like how Bisca does it. She uses requip magic to switch weapons but it's not her main form of magic. Do you guys see where I'm coming from now?"

"I get it now. So Riley only uses it to get her weapons but her actual magic isn't requip at all, it's called devastation magic." Lucy snapped her fingers as it dawned on her.

"Yes exactly. So having Erza teach her requip would be pointless because Riley doesn't truly use requip magic. If she wants to learn elemental magic to go with her devastation magic then she has to learn it from another source or on her own."

"Well fuck me." Said black mage grumbled before downing the rest of her drink. "So we don't use the same magic after all?"

"But we did a unison raid."

"Yes because while you don't use the exact same magic, they are similar in essence. Riley if you want to learn elemental magic to use with your devastation magic try focusing more on base magic rather than weapons that use that magic. Don't try to be like Erza with her elemental weapons. You can incorporate each element into your own weapon and magic. You don't even need weapons to use your magic."

"Well done my child. You're as perceptive and intelligent as ever." Makarov praised from the door as he walked in, drawing the attention of everyone around him.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take for someone to figure it out." He stopped just before the group and smiled.

"So you knew this whole time and didn't tell me I could evolve my magic? What the hell Master? I could be getting stronger right now. I could have helped Natsu!" Riley was on her feet in seconds, anger seething from her body.

"Easy now child. I didn't tell you because if I hand you everything you will never learn and you will never evolve. Calm down Riley it's not the end of the world. I know you feel like you didn't do anything to help Natsu but you did my child so don't fret about it too much."

"Master is right Riley you helped me plenty. So what if you don't know any elemental magic, you don't need it you're insanely strong already." The pink wizard smiled brightly at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Seriously Riley, you did enough to help me."

"It doesn't change the fact that unless I can learn how to better use my magic I'm at a standstill and will never progress further. I need to train some more. Levy I need you to show me where you found all this out. I've got research to do and magic to learn." The black mage turned to Levy and grabbed her hand to drag her out of the guild hall.

"Hey wait a second Riley I just got back from a job and I still need to show-!" Levy shouted exasperated as she was drug away. After the door slammed the rest of the guild broke out in laughter.

"That child…once she gets something in her head she doesn't give up until she has it." Makarov sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose and walking away.

"I'm not just gonna miss out on this. I'm going too!" Cana was on her feet and running after them in seconds.

Erza watched her go as something dawned on her. Seconds later she was running after the card user as well. Stopping at the door she turned and spoke the remaining members, "We will return in a bit you guys stay here. Rest assured when Riley trains it will be here and you will all get to watch." With that said she was gone and running after Cana.

"Hey Cana wait up!" the requip mage shouted before coming to match the card user in pace. Up ahead they could see Riley and Levy but Erza put a hand on Cana's arm to slow her down.

"What's wrong Erza?"

"Answer me honestly Cana…do you have feelings for Riley?" Erza's words were serious and her tone matching as she stared into violet eyes.

Cana stiffened as her eyes went from the red mage before her to Riley and back again, her face turning a slight shade of red in the process. Looking away almost in shame Cana spoke.

"What does it matter?"

Seconds later Erza smiled and pulled the card user into a hug. "I just wanted to hear you say it. I see the way you look at her. I see how you act around her. You love her don't you?"

"More than you know…" The card user trailed off and looked towards Riley before her eyes settled back on Erza. "Why did you want me to say it? You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I know you care about her and she cares about you too. I don't know if she will choose you over Doranbolt but I don't judge."

Cana chuckled, "Oh don't worry about him. Riley and I have an agreement. She needs him but she needs me too. I can satisfy her in ways he can't and she knows it." The card user winked and placed her hands behind her head as Erza turned a deep shade of red.

"Okay I didn't need to know that…" She paused to think a minute before speaking again, "Wait that means you two…" Titania trailed off again as her eyes drifted from Cana to Riley and back again and her face got darker.

Cana laughed louder this time and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Riley is older than you after all so yeah she's had sex before you. Don't freak out about it so much."

"I'm not freaking out about it!" The red mage snapped as steam emanated from her face. "I just didn't think Riley was ready for anything like that after what she went through is all…"

"Riley is a freak when it comes to that stuff. I think what she went through had a bigger effect on her than we thought. You should have seen her after her night with Doranbolt. When I walked in to get her because of the Gray thing you should have seen her…I almost freaked out."

Erza's mind wandered to many scenarios, each one being worse than the last until her brain short circuited and she froze.

"Calm down I'm not talking about whatever insane thing is running through your head right now. She was just covered in bruises. I mean black and blue, looked like she was just attacked bruises."

Erza snapped out of her daze as her eyes darkened and her hands balled into fists at her sides. "Did he…?"

"Yeah that's what I thought at first too but no he didn't do anything wrong. We talked about it later that night after I had my turn with her." Cana paused to wink at the red mage who blushed again and covered her ears.

"I don't need to be hearing this!"

Cana laughed before continuing, "Man this is fun, anyway she told me that he was a true gentleman about it. Kind, tender and caring, but she didn't want that. Not all the way at least. Riley is a conundrum of sorts. She wants gentle but she also wants rough. With Doranbolt and me she has what she wants." Cana walked on as she spoke but was stopped dead in her tracks with a hand gripping her wrist.

"If you hurt her…"

"Oh relax Erza I do only what she wants. I love her why the hell would I hurt her?" Cana spoke defensively as she ripped her hand out of the iron grip. The requip mage sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. I still can't imagine Riley being like that. She doesn't come off as that kind of woman."

"I can tell you if she hadn't gone on that decade quest she probably wouldn't be like this but I can't change the past Erza. I was just as shocked to find out as you were. But I'm not going to let that affect how I feel about her. I love her…"

After a moment of silence they both looked up to Riley's voice.

"Hey you two if you're coming with us you better hurry up the train is about to leave!" Riley shouted from the opening to the train, leaving the other two to run and catch up before it left without them.

* * *

"Wow…this place is huge…" Erza spoke in awe as she stared at the massive structure before them. The magic library was indeed magnificent in stature, measuring almost twenty stories high and holding the archives for so many different types of magic and spells that it would take an entire lifetime to just get though one section, let alone the entire building.

"Been a long time since I've ben here. Brings back memories right Cana?" Riley chuckled at the brunette before Levi spoke up.

"I've only read about this place up till now but seeing it in person is breathtaking! I could spend the rest of my life inside just reading…" Said bluenette was lost in her own thoughts as they drew closer; Cana staring wide eyed as well before they came to the doors.

With one push Riley opened the library and a musty ancient smell rushed forth to meet them all before dissipating.

"It smells so old…" The card user wrinkled her nose at the stench but kept walking as they made their way inside.

"Yeah buildings like this will have that effect on people who aren't used to it." Levy laughed lightly before they came into a wide open area at the center of the building.

From the ground Riley and Erza looked up as one only to gape in awe at how tall the building actually was.

"I can't even see the top…" The red mage said to no one in particular as she took a step forward.

"Okay Levy let's see if we can find the registry and get our bearings in here. I want to get reading as soon as possible." Riley spoke matter of fact as she began walking straight ahead, "If I remember right…" She trailed off as she turned a corner, leaving the other three women to stare after her in confusion before she spoke again, "Yes! Found it!"

The others didn't need to know what she found before they were running after her, when they did find her Riley was staring into the screen of a computer searching for the type of magic Levy had mentioned.

"Says we need to be looking on the fifteenth floor…" Riley paused again to write a few things down before she was off and running, "Let's go guys!"

Cana chuckled to herself before she took off after the black mage, leaving Levy and Erza to catch up, both sighing in exasperation before smirking to one another.

"You know we can always come back another time to study Riley we don't have to do this right now." Cana spoke from behind her friend only to get silence in return as Riley searched a shelf for a book.

"Riley over here!" Levy shouted from the other side of the room before going to a table in the center, a large book in her arms. The black mage was at her side in an instant even as she answered Cana.

"I know but if I'm to get stronger then I can't waste any time here Cana."

"Hate to break it to you Riley but you are plenty strong already you don't really need any help." The card user smirked as she plopped down into one of the chairs. Riley simply shot her a glare before looking to where Levy was pointing.

"This is what I was explaining earlier. This will tell you everything you need to know about your magic and how you can evolve it further."

"Levy I could kiss you right now…" Riley said it jokingly but when both the bluenette and Cana froze she looked around quizzically. "What? It was a joke."

Said blue mage laughed nervously before countering with her own remark, "Sorry Riley I like you and all but I'm not going to kiss you."

The black mage sighed and slapped her forehead.

"That was a joke Levy don't take things so seriously…"

Levy turned bright red and apologized immediately before Erza laughed from their right.

After a while of reading the book Riley shut it and took a deep breath before looking around. The other females had all wandered off to look around which left the black mage plenty of privacy to begin her training.

"Okay if I'm going to do this I will need books on all types of elemental magic…" She spoke to herself as she walked to the nearest terminal to find out where she could find each one. "To start I'll just go over the four main elements…" After finding what she needed she sat down and read some more.

Riley read until her brain hurt and her legs were stiff before she got up and stretched, her joints cracking as she did so before a voice met her ears. A voice so close it had goosebumps raising on her flesh.

"We're alone now…"

Riley could feel Cana's breath on her neck and her arms wrap around her waist and all the black mage could do was stiffen and remain silent. When no sound met Cana's ears she sighed and released the black mage to huff in aggravation.

"You're no fun at all Riley…" Cana plopped in the chair across from the black mage and huffed again, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Cana I don't have time for that right now I'm trying to read. Then I have to start training." Riley shot her a look before opening another book but before she could read a sentence the card user had her chin tightly in her grasp to force their eyes to meet.

"You don't have any time at all?" Cana paused to lean closer, licking her lips as she did so before whispering, "Not even for a little…fun?"

Riley was motionless in her grip as she stared into lust filled eyes and all she could think to do was gulp and let her eyes drift to Cana's lips before bringing them back up to stare into violet eyes.

"Cana…this isn't a good idea…" Riley was having trouble forming words as the card user leaned in closer.

"What's not a good idea? Kissing you?" Cana was teasing the black mage now as she leaned in just far enough to let Riley think she would kiss her before backing up slightly and smirking in satisfaction as said black mage fought for control of her hormones.

"Cana we have people here…Erza…Levy…" Riley trailed off as Cana leaned back in, her hands stiffening before she clenched them into fists. This close Riley could smell Cana and all the black mage wanted to do was kiss her but she held back just barely enough to look into her eyes.

"Erza and Levy are on a totally different floor which leaves us with some time to play…" Cana trailed off to lean down and place a gentle kiss at Riley's pulse point before coming back up to whisper in her ear, "They won't even hear you moan…"

Riley was losing her control at this point but still she remained calm, clenching her fists harder to distract herself from Cana's lips on her neck.

"Plus Erza already knows about us…so what are you afraid of? That they will see us?" Cana winked and sat back, leaving the black mage to stare shocked.

"What?!" Riley shot up and slammed her hands into the table as she glared at Cana. "Why did you tell her?! I didn't want anyone knowing yet! I don't even know for absolute certainty that I know myself what I want…"

"Oh relax I didn't need to tell her she figured it out. She's not stupid you know Riley. Plus why do you care so much about what people think of you? They're not going to care about you any differently if you like girls."

"That's not the point Cana. I wanted to talk to Erza on my own not have her find out before I've had the chance to even begin to think of how to tell her. And I don't like girls…" Riley grumbled before sitting back down, "I like you, that's it. Don't think I didn't notice how you froze stiff when I told Levy I could kiss her earlier. You looked like you were about to rip her face off."

Cana blushed and looked away, "I wasn't about to rip her face off…I was just shocked that you said that is all…"

"It was a joke and a figure of speech Cana you need to not be so jealous."

"That's who I am Riley. Once I have something I never let it go. I told you I would share with Doranbolt but one day I'm going to claim you solely for myself." Cana's words sent a shiver down Riley's spine and before she could even process what she had just heard the card user was inches from her yet again, a hand gripping her chin hard enough to hold her in place before their lips met.

It was a mixture of gentle and urgent as Cana tilted Riley's head to the side to get better access to her mouth before deepening the kiss.

Riley's mind was hazy as she eagerly responded to the card users move, her lips just as persistent as she fought for control, her hands coming up to grip Cana's wrist that held her chin. Cana released her grip on Riley only to grab the black mage's jacket and pull her closer as their tongues intertwined for dominance. In seconds Riley was in need of air and pulling back but Cana was having none of it, instead releasing her lips only to trail kisses down her neck. Riley sucked in a gasp and went to push the card user away but when a soft bite hit her pulse point she moaned low in her throat and her entire body relaxed.

"Cana…" Was all she could say before said mage moved back to capture her lips once more in a more urgent kiss. Seconds later she was gone and Riley was left reeling from their encounter, her chest rising and falling fast as she turned a bright shade of red and brought her hand to her lips.

"The rest you'll get later. For now that will satisfy me. When Doranbolt isn't here you're mine Riley." Cana spoke possessively as she locked gazes with the black mage seconds before her eyes drifted off to the right.

Riley only had milliseconds to calm her erratic heart and compose herself as Erza's voice rang out.

"Hey guys what do you say we call it a day? I'm afraid that if we don't get Levy out of here she will never leave." The red mage joked as she approached only to stop and look from Cana to Riley and back again. The card user seemed relaxed and normal but Erza could see that Riley was breathing heavy and looked flustered and immediately she looked back to Cana who could only wink and stand before stretching.

"I'll go drag her ass from wherever she's wandered off to while you guys gather up the books and head for the door. Levy and I will meet you there as soon as we can." With that said, Cana was gone and all that remained was a flustered Riley and an ever reddening requip mage.

Erza could only barely hide her embarrassment as Riley spoke, seemingly normal at this point but still the red mage's mind wandered, playing a different scenario in her head every time she looked at her sister.

"Let me just get the books and I'll be good to go. There is so much material to go over that I have to bring them with me if I want to train."

When nothing met her ears in response Riley looked to Erza who was only able to stand and stare at her and she furrowed her brow. "Everything alright Erza?"

"Oh yeah everything is fine." It was an automatic response and Riley knew something was off with her.

Crossing her arms the black mage glared and spoke, "Bullshit Erza what's wrong with you?"

There was an awkward silence while Erza's gaze shifted from Riley to the floor and back again before she finally spoke, "It's just hard to imaging you…and Cana."

Riley visibly stiffened and dropped a book as she stared at her sister, embarrassment etching its way into her features.

"Oh I didn't mean it that way! I don't judge I swear it's just…I never thought of you being able to be…intimate with anyone is all…"

"Erza I can't believe we're having this conversation. You're honestly shocked that I…" Riley trailed off as she turned a darker shade of red. "…and Cana…" She was unable to finish her sentence for fear of her voice shaking.

"I know she loves you and I know you care about her too. I don't know the details and believe me I don't want to or need to know them. I'm just glad you're happy." The red mage smiled this time as she grabbed some books herself.

Riley was silent for a moment before she nodded, "Thanks…I think…"

"It's good to know you're traumatic experience didn't ruin sex for you." Erza was back to normal now as she spoke freely before Riley dropped her books again and stared in disbelief.

"What?"

"Who said that we…that I…" Riley was fumbling for words at this point and her face was so red it gave Erza's hair a run for its money.

Said red mage laughed out loud and picked up the fallen books, "Oh relax Riley I already said I don't judge. Don't make such a big deal out of it. You're a grown woman after all. It was bound to happen eventually. It's nothing to be ashamed about."

Riley mulled over her words before something clicked as she walked behind her sister.

"Wait you're talking as if I was a child who just experienced something for the first time. You're talking like you've already experienced it…"

Erza faltered in her steps for a second before righting herself and shrugged, "Yeah what of it? If you're wondering if I've had sex before then the answer is yes."

"With who?!" Riley was curious now, her own embarrassment long forgotten as they walked, Cana and Levy coming into view up ahead as they made their way to the door.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday…" Erza shot her a grin before motioning for them to follow her, leaving Riley dumbfounded as she followed behind.

* * *

"Why did you get the presidential suite?!" Erza, Levy, and Cana shouted in unison as they stared shocked at Riley.

"Because it's the biggest suite with four separate bedrooms that way we can all be in the same space. Plus I was gonna get some alcohol so we can drink. It's been a while since I've had girl friends to talk and hangout with so I figured it would be fun." Riley spoke matter of fact as she stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah but do you know how expensive that suite is?!" Levy asked exasperated as they all followed suite into the elevator.

"Do you know how much money I have from my seven years in a dark guild? I have more money than I know what to do with so why not?"

"Jesus Riley how much money do you have?!" Cana shouted as they stepped into the massive suite. Before them stood a room so big it gave the guild hall a run for its money. The center being filled with a couch, television, kitchen and sitting area while each side led to a different wing which no doubt held a bedroom and bathroom all its own.

"Holy shit." All three said in unison as Riley smirked at their reactions before removing her jacket and falling into one of the four oversized bean bag chairs.

"Last I checked my bank held about one hundred and fifty million jewel. So why not splurge?" The devastation mage spoke as if it was no big deal while the other three women had dollar signs for eyes .

"Remind me to join a dark guild for ten years…" Cana said jokingly before sitting down in a chair herself.

"Wow that's a lot of money…how did you get so much?" Levy asked still shocked as she stumbled to the couch.

"I was in the dorm the entire time and just saved up everything I earned from my jobs. I didn't need to pay for anything out of pocket because it was all supplied by the guild. Plus being a member of the legendary thirteen wizards came with a monthly bonus."

"Okay I need a drink…" Was all Erza said before getting out the drink menu and calling an order in for every type of alcohol the hotel had. "Riley this is on you."

They all laughed at Erza's reaction and when the booze came they dove right in.

"Okay I have a game we can play." An Evil glint shone in Erza's eyes as she downed her drink. They had been going for about an hour, talking about anything and everything under the sun and Cana, Erza, and Levy were all relatively sober. Riley on the other hand was long smashed and still she drank.

"What did you have in mind? Keep it a stationary game though, any sudden moves and Riley is going to blow chunks." Cana laughed as they all turned to the black wizard who was red in the face from alcohol and struggling just to open her next drink.

"Hey I'm not-!" Riley hiccupped midsentence before continuing, "-that drunk…!" Each wizard rolled their eyes before laughing.

"Don't worry it doesn't involve movement. It's truth or dare." Erza eyed Cana evily before pouring herself another drink.

Riley smirked and fell forward onto her stomach to chuckle, "Bring it on red." Her words were slurred and her face red and the other three wizards laughed in unison. Long ago Riley had ditched her clothes for boyshort underwear and a shirt that only just barely covered her breasts, leaving the rest of her body exposed for all to see but she didn't seem to notice or care.

"Riley you're smashed right now and it's hysterical." Cana laughed before sipping her drink and looking to the requip mage. "But I accept your challenge Erza, let's do this."

"I'm down for some fun, plus seeing Riley like this makes me feel a little more at ease." Levy paused to chuckle at the devastation mage before continuing, "It's good to know she's human like the rest of us. Sometimes I worry that she's not because she's so strong but if she gets drunk this easily I don't feel as inferior to her now."

"You can say that again!" Erza laughed as well as she held up a drink.

"H-hey! I can hear you guysssss." Riley slurred from opposite her sister before glaring at each wizard.

"Don't try to argue Riley. I doubt you could even win a fight right now with how plastered you are." Cana spoke matter of fact as her eyes roamed over the black mage's near naked body.

"Who's first?" Levy asked lightly as she took another sip.

Riley scared all of them shitless as she screamed and bolted straight up, shock on her face.

"GUYS! I got an idea! Let's up the ante. Rock paper scissors truth or dare!"

The room was silent while they all looked to Riley before bursting out laughing.

"Okay Riley how do you play this?" Erza was doing her best to hide her amusement.

"Simple. Two people go at it with rock paper scissors and the loser has to do a dare and the winner also gets to ask a truth question."

"That's a lose lose situation for the one who doesn't win." Levy said nervously before Cana and Riley both spoke.

"No shit that's the point."

"I accept your challenge sister lets go. You and me first." Erza shot Riley a smirk as she held out a fist.

Riley smirked in return as she sat up and crossed her legs to scoot closer. "You're on Red."

"One two three go!" They said in unison before they both made their move. Riley won the round and Erza paled.

"Ha! I win!" The black mage laughed before downing the rest of her drink as she thought. "Okay your dare is to…." Riley trailed off as she looked around the room before her eyes settled on Levy. "Let Levy style your hair for the rest of our trip back. She has free reign to cut, color, and style it however she wants to."

Levy's face lit up and Erza's paled further before Cana laughed loudly and smacked the black mage on her back.

"Holy shit Riley you suck at this game! Make her do something embarrassing! You're too nice! If it was me I would have her kiss Levy instead." The card user winked to Erza before Riley's eyes lit up.

"Oh my god that's so much better! Yeah do that instead!"

Levy stiffened and Erza was visibly shaking at that moment.

"Nope you can't change your dare after you already made it! That's against the rules!"

"Yeah I agree with Erza here!"

"You two are no fun at all." Cana countered with a smirk before Riley's face fell slightly.

"Fine but next time that's my dare." The black mage huffed before staring Erza down, "As for my question, who did you lose it to?"

The red mage was not expecting her to have remembered their conversation from earlier so the question caught her off guard.

"What do you mean?" Hoping to play innocent as long as possible Erza avoided Riley's eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean little sister. Who did you lose your V-card to?"

The room had gone deathly silent as Cana and Levy leaned in closer to wait for an answer while the requip mage turned all shades of red.

"I take back my previous statement Riley that was a good question. Spill it Red."

When no answer met their ears Riley glared and leaned forward, zeroing in on her sister who was trying very hard not to shake with embarrassment.

"If you don't give me an answer I'll start saying random names and make my assumptions from there. Your face is all I will need to know if I guess right."

Erza stiffened visibly as she locked eyes with Riley, disbelief shining in them. "You wouldn't."

"I would. You've got three seconds. Three…two…"

Erza gulped and looked away.

"One… okay you asked for it." Riley smirked and leaned back against the front of the couch.

"Gray."

Erza didn't respond but nor did she show any sign that Riley had guess right."

"Laxus."

"Like I would ever!" The red mage snapped back so fast Riley was a little surprised.

"Freed."

"Hey maybe it's not a guy!" Cana added as she shot Erza an evil smile as payback.

Riley's eyes widened, "Mira?" Cana burst out laughing at this point, her drink long forgotten on the table as the requip mage turned ever darker and tackled her.

"This is your fault!"

"Ha! So it was Mira!"

"No it wasn't but you don't need to be putting ideas in Riley's head she's drunk as it is and filling her head with stupid ideas isn't helping."

"Then who was it?!" It was Levi who spoke this time, anxiety in her body as she looked to the red mage. "I'm dying to know Erza It's about time you shared some of your past with us."

Erza sighed heavily before getting off the card user and sitting down again, composing herself as she did so.

"Fine…it was Natsu…" She was red as she spoke.

Gasps rang out all around them and Levy leaned closer.

"Does Lucy know?!"

"This was before Lucy Levy we were bored one night and it just happened, there's nothing more to tell. Once Lucy joined the guild we stopped because Natsu fell for her."

"That's sad, so you haven't had sex for a while then huh?" Cana chuckled and dodged a pillow aimed for her face before turning to Riley. "Okay girl you and me lets go."

"You're on!"

"One two three go!"

Riley stared at her scissors while Cana smirked and bashed her hand lightly with her rock.

"I win. You're in for it now."

The black mage gulped and poured herself another drink, downing it even as she poured another and spoke.

"Okay, letssss do this. Ask me anything I'm an open book."

"If you could pick one person from each gender in our guild to sleep with who would it be?"

"Oh good one!" Levy said excitedly as Erza nodded in agreement.

Riley thought for a moment before her eyes settled on the card user, "That…depends on your answer to my question first."

"What is it?"

"Do I take into account people I've already slept with?"

Cana turned red this time as her eyes drifted to Erza and Levy before laughing nervously.

"Only if you want to."

"Wait who have you slept with in the guild?!" Levy asked urgently before Cana cut her off with a hand over the bluenette's mouth.

"Let's let her talk first okay?"

Erza simply laughed from her seat and took another sip.

"Hmmmmmm….for guys I would say….Gray…he's hot and always walking around half naked so why not?"

Levy laughed this time, "Well you'll have to fight Juvia for him."

"As for a girl…." Riley trailed off and hiccupped again before speaking, "I would say Mira. And I only say her because I don't think saying you is fair Cana we've already slept together."

The card user blanched and turned so red Erza fell over laughing.

"No way!" Levy shouted as her cheeks turned red.

"Riley!" Cana yelled embarrassed before clamping a hand over her friend's mouth.

"I guess a drunk Riley has no filter on her. She will literally say whatever comes to her mind." Erza was still laughing as she spoke, tears rimming her eyes as she watched Cana turn a darker shade of red.

"Yeah no kidding! I guess getting Riley drunk is the best way to get her to talk…" She laughed nervously as her eyes went to Erza and Levy.

"Hey I already gave you my blessing I don't judge." The requip mage smiled.

"I don't judge either I actually think you guys are perfect for each other!" Levy was flashing a brilliant smile as she hugged both Cana and Riley.

"Now let's get back to the game this is fun!" The bluenette said happily before going back to her seat. "What are you gonna dare her to do Cana? Please keep it PG I really don't want to see any more of her." She laughed.

"Easy enough. Riley I dare you to put on a talent show for us. You were never in the Ms. Fairy Tail pageant so we have no idea what kind of stuff you can do. Show us."

Riley stiffened and looked to the card user. "You want me to what now?"

"You heard me. Sing, dance, do whatever you do that you would have done in the pageant if you had entered."

"Yeah why didn't you enter Riley?" Levy interjected as the black mage mulled something over in her head.

Erza who had been quiet spoke up for the first time, "If she had entered we all would have lost instantly. Isn't that right Riley?"

Both wizards turned to look to Erza and Riley nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's true. Plus it just would have made everyone fall in love with me. Let's be honest here I attract both sides. I mean look at me." Riley emphasized her point by standing and holding her arms out. "Who wouldn't wanna jump my bones?"

"Wow you get cocky when you're drunk." Erza laughed again.

"Not cocky, just honest." Riley countered with a wink before falling more than sitting back down.

"What makes you say that? What can you do that would have us all over you?" Levy asked quizzically before Erza spoke again.

"Levy use your script magic to bring a violin here and Riley will show you."

"Uh…okay." With one short spell there was a violin in Riley's lap and the red mage smirked.

"Prepare to have your minds blown. Even drunk Riley could play the panties off anyone." The smile that Erza had was filled with pride for her sister who got to work tuning the instrument. What little they did hear had them all wincing in agony for their ears as short loud awful noises met their ears.

"Are you sure she knows what she's doing?" Cana asked as she covered her ears.

"This is awful!" Levy added wincing before Riley stopped what she was doing to glare at them both.

"It's called tuning you morons it's not supposed to sound good yet." She huffed exasperated before placing the violin at her chin, her chest rising slowly as she took in a deep breath.

Seconds later the melody that hit their ears had everyone freezing in their spot, their jaws hitting the floor as they stared at the devastation mage with awe. With each stroke of her instrument Riley closed her eyes and felt the music within her soul, each time she moved her fingers sending memories shooting through her body. She smiled a soft smile as she played, knowing full well that her friends were staring in amazement at her and still she played.

With each strike of the chord Erza felt her body relax and her heart melt until she was leaning against her legs with a smile of contentment spread across her face. _It's just as I remembered…she's even better than when we were kids…she's amazing…_ her mind wandered as each note reverberated within her mind and she sighed.

Levy closed her eyes and felt the music within her body as it vibrated through her. Every time Riley made a different sound she felt it and every time that sound hit her ear drums she found herself scooting closer to the black mage. The beautiful sound was enough to have her heart beating so fast she was sure it was going to explode from within her body. _I've never heard something so pure and beautiful before…_ she thought as her eyes opened and she watched Riley intensely. Riley's entire body would move when her hands moved, it was like a slow dance of her form as her fingers made such a wonderful sound that before Levy knew what she was doing she had her head in the black mage's lap sighing as the music enveloped her entire being.

Cana was awestruck at the music she was hearing. Never in her life would she have pegged Riley for a violinist and what she was hearing right now was enough to reduce her to putty. Each note that made its way to her form had her heart pounding in her chest and her eyes glossing over with lust. Before her sat Riley as she elegantly played music that was sure to have anyone within a mile radius wondering where it was coming from. From where she sat Cana could feel Riley's soul through her music and all she wanted to do was sit there and listen to it forever. Her hormones however wanted nothing more than to grab the black mage and take her right there and then but she held back, not wanting the melody to end just yet. _I never knew she could do this…in all the years I've known her I never once thought she could produce something this amazing. It makes me want to cry and jump her bones at the same time…_ her mind was racing as her eyes drifted from Riley to Erza and then to Levy, all of which seemed to be lost in the music until the tempo changed and slowed down before Riley stroked the final note.

When her eyes opened up again Riley could feel and see the bliss she had put everyone in and secretly she loved it. She had always loved playing for Erza when they were kids so it was good to be able to play for her again. After a long moment of silence Levy spoke.

"Okay I am in love with you Riley. That was so beautiful I could just cry."

"Please play another song…it's been so long since I've heard you play…I don't want it to end so soon." Erza was in tears as she spoke and Riley could only smile and nod before her arm was going back to her violin. As the new song started Cana could feel her arousal and had to lay down in order to get her mind off of it, instead focusing solely on the woman before her as she played another beautiful melody. While she listened she grabbed one of her cards and begun recording the wonderful sound as well as the beautiful woman before her. She would save this for herself later or when Riley was out on a job to keep herself sane. When Riley wasn't around Cana felt lost but at least this way she would always have something of hers.

When Riley stopped again she sighed and smiled brightly, "It's been so long since I've played…I missed it."

"And that ladies, is why she didn't enter the pageant. We all would have lost. It wouldn't have been fair if she had entered."

"Who else knowns that you can play like that?" Levy asked still in awe at the music she had just heard.

"Aside from you guys, just freed. He would help me practice when I was younger and gave me tips when I would write my music."

"I never knew you even knew what a violin was Riley, let alone that you played it, and so magnificently at that. Where did you learn something like that?" Cana asked as she moved closer.

"Our mother taught me when I was younger. I've been playing ever since. Well aside from my seven year stint in the dark guild I always tried to practice whenever I could."

"Why didn't you play while you were undercover?" Levy asked quizzically.

"Because you saw your own reaction to my playing. You are attracted to me now aren't you Levy?" Riley spoke matter of fact before casting the bluenette a wink. Said mage turned bright red and stuttered without actually saying actual words.

Riley laughed, "Relax Levy I was joking. I know what kind of effect my playing has on others so I try not to play for people I know will do anything. But being in the dark guild I knew it would end badly if I played…" The black mage trailed off before Erza spoke.

"Yes I see what you mean. You had a bitch of a time as it was without the added stress of fighting off an entire guild…"

"Huh?!" Levy was confused at this point but let it go, instead taking the opportunity to challenge the devastation mage. "Okay Riley you and me let's go."

"You're on pipsqueak!"

"One two three go!"

Riley lost again and groaned before hanging her head in shame as she picked up her drink.

"Okay Riley, you got Erza to spill now it's your turn. Who was your first? Who did you lose your V-card to?"

Riley was silent for a moment as Cana and Erza visibly stiffened. Levy furrowed her brows in confusion as her eyes wandered to each mage before returning to Riley, who was having trouble formulating words.

"That's a tough question to answer Levy."

"Why?" The smaller mage could feel her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as she regretted her question.

"Because I have a very bad past…"

"You don't need to answer Riley, that question is a sore topic we know." Erza spoke understandingly as she motioned to put a hand on her sister's shoulder. Riley put up her hand to wave her off before meeting her eyes.

"Yes I do Erza I need to hold up my end of the deal I lost so I have to play." Slightly less drunk at this point Riley took a deep breath and reached for the closest bottle which happened to be vodka. After downing a quarter of the bottle she hiccupped and closed her eyes.

Levy was scared at this point, her mind jumping to all sorts of assumptions as to what they were all talking about but she remained silent as she watched her friend battle what looked like inner demons before speaking somberly.

"When I was undercover…some bad stuff happened to me." Riley started before her drunk mind wandered to another question and she got off topic, "Wait, does it still count if it was a woman?"

Everyone looked on quizzically at this point as Riley thought hard over something.

"Huh?" Levy asked perplexed.

"Can women even rape other women? Is that a thing? Cuz that's what happened but Doranbolt actually took my virginity…hmmmm I don't know…"

Levy stiffened instantly and her eyes widened and she could feel anger emanating from Erza and Cana but didn't understand why.

The room was silent for a moment before Levy spoke, her voice shaky as she bowed.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Riley. Please forgive my question I didn't mean to-!" Levy was cut off as Riley hiccupped again and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it kid. I trust you enough to not say anything. But that was a hard question to answer. I am not sure who I actually lost it to…"

"As far as I'm concerned it was Doranbolt because the second I see that cunt I'll kill her." Cana was seething as she spoke, her hands balled into fists in front of her as Erza nodded angrily from her left.

"Yeah well you'll have to wait in line Cana she's mine. When I ever track her down she will suffer, rest assured of that." Riley was dead serious as she spoke and Levy could feel her magic spike and did her best to repress a shiver that ran down her spine.

"Can we change the topic now? I can't stand thinking about it any longer or I'm gonna kill someone." Titania said with venom as she downed her drink and got up, "I'll be back I need to use the restroom." Was all she said before she stalked off in the direction of her room.

The living room had grown silent as Levy kept looking from the floor to Riley and back again before said mage sighed and stretched, her shirt coming up to flash the remaining two women before she stood.

"I guess the party is over then. I'm gonna have a bitch of a headache tomorrow if I don't go to bed now so I'm out. See you guys tomorrow." Riley waved to Cana and Levy before she stood and stumbled over the bottles on the floor.

When she tripped over her own foot Cana caught her and helped her steady herself and sighed, "You are so drunk." She laughed lightly before draping an arm over her should to support her and wrapping her other around Riley's waist.

"I'm gonna get her to her room before she kills herself. Sleep well Levy."

"I'm sorry for ruining the night…" Said mage spoke weakly as she wiped tears from her face as she rose.

"It's not your fault girl you didn't know any better. Come tomorrow this will all be in the past and we can move on. Don't feel guilty because you did nothing wrong."

"Y-yeah…sleep well you guys." Was all she said before sprinting to her own room.

* * *

Once Cana got Riley to the bed the black mage practically collapsed onto her face and the card user had to roll her onto her back before she suffocated. Cana sighed heavily as she stared down at the wizard before her. Riley's face was flushed and her eyes were glossed over with the alcohol in her system, not to mention her lack of clothes and all the card user could think about was kissing her.

Losing her self-control for a second Cana leaned down and kissed the black mage, wrapping a hand around her waist as she did so, her other hand cupping Riley's chin to hold her in place. She tasted of alcohol and Cana could even smell it on her pores but she didn't care. All she wanted was the woman under her and that's exactly what she had.

Riley kissed her back with fervor and brought her fumbling hands up to attempt to cup her cheeks but all she managed to do was get them tangled in the brunette's hair. When it was clear that Riley had no motor function Cana knew she was too drunk to do anything aside from take advantage of her and that just would have made her feel bad. Sighing she broke the kiss and sat up, her hips resting on top of the black mage as she stared down into steel grey eyes.

"You're so lucky that you're smashed Riley because after hearing you play tonight made me so wet you wouldn't even believe me. I want you to play for me again. Promise me you will."

Riley was drunk but she still understood and flashed a smile up at Cana before hiccupping again, "Sure anytime. What does me being drunk have to do with your arousal though?"

Cana sweat dropped and laughed lightly. It was clear that a drunk Riley was indeed useless to anyone and everyone.

"Because if you're too drunk I can't have my way with you or else that would be me taking advantage of you."

"It's not like I haven't been taken advantage of before Cana. At least if it's you I know you care about me too, so it's not taking advantage of me." Cana's heat broke at her words.

"You shouldn't have had to go through something like that Riley I can't do to you what that bitch did…I just can't."

"But you love me right? What if I asked you to…" The card user was taken aback by the words that left Riley's mouth and she could see the lust in her eyes as she reached for the card user's hand. When Cana soon felt Riley's heart beat she clenched her jaw.

"I love you Riley…but you don't know what you're saying right now…" It took everything Cana had to remove her hand from the black wizard's chest only to have Riley flip them so fast that it left Cana reeling before she realized that Riley had switched positions on her.

Staring up into grey eyes had her heart beating so fast in her chest that she thought it would burst from it. Riley leaned down and gripped the card user by the chin like she had done so many times before and held her in place.

"I know exactly what I'm saying Cana…" Riley trailed off before she kissed her, grabbing Cana's wrist before she could push her away. When they both needed air Riley sat up but didn't let go of her chin, instead tilting her head to the side so she could place smaller kisses along her neck. It was Cana who moaned this time as flashes of heat flooded her body and what little control over her hormones she had snapped.

She flipped them and pinned Riley's hands to the bed before smirking. "Fine but just remember that you asked for this…I hope you're ready Riley…"

* * *

Erza was just about to fall asleep when a knock at her door drew her attention.

"Levy? Whats wrong?" The requip mage could tell she'd been crying and motioned for her to come inside.

"I'm sorry I just….I couldn't sleep." The bluenette sniffled as she wiped tears from her eyes for what Erza could only assume to be the millionth time.

"Why?" Titania asked softly as she sat back down on the bed and patted beside her until Levy sat as well.

"Because I ruined the night…I can't stop thinking of earlier and how Riley looked when she had to tell me she was raped…I feel so awful about it…" Levy was balling again in seconds and all Erza could do was hug the poor girl before she spoke, doing her best to reassure her.

"Levy you didn't mean anything by it so you have nothing to feel bad about. I probably should have mentioned that a subject like that was not good for Riley so for that I apologize. It's my fault for not warning you earlier. This all could have been avoided if I had just said something."

"Don't blame yourself Erza you did nothing wrong here." Levy said sternly as she shot the red mage a glare before her eyes softened. "I just…it's hard to imagine that someone as strong as Riley would be overpowered so easily…"

"They didn't overpower her let's get that straight right now. What Freya did to her was cruel and inhumane on so many levels that it makes my blood boil just thinking about it. Riley is the strongest person I know so for her to be so helpless against someone then they did not play fair and I can only assume they bound her magic somehow but I wasn't there so I don't know the details of it."

"Yeah that would make sense wouldn't it…"

"Plus this guild was all demons from the book of Zerref so Riley was outmatched from the beginning. I just wish I could have been there to help her and keep it from happening."

"I know how you feel. No woman should have to go through that…"

"No one at all should have to go through that. Gender be damned its cruel no matter who it's done to."

"So how did you find out? Surely she didn't just come out and say it…?" Levy was pushing for information and felt bad about it but if she was to understand her guild mates better than she needed all the information he could get.

Erza sighed heavily in response but shook her head. "You're right she didn't tell me. In fact she didn't tell anyone. The only reason Cana and Mira found out was because they were with her when Porlyusica found the lacrima in her body. Everything had been copied to record and that's how they all found out. I found out later, when she made me listen to it." It was getting harder for the requip mage to keep her composure as she spoke, tears beginning to line her eyes and her hands balled into fists in her lap.

"Oh my god that's horrible." Levy said softly as she covered her mouth in shock.

"I've never heard my sister so weak before then. I had never seen her falter or crack under any kind of pressure until that day. It was like she turned into this fragile little girl that looked like she would shatter at any second if I didn't protect her."

"I don't wish that kind of trauma on anyone…." Levy muttered to herself as she looked down.

"Me either Levy…but if anyone can come out stronger it's Riley. Of that I have no doubt."

"I agree one hundred percent with that. But after hearing that something like that happened to the strongest woman in our guild makes me afraid ya know?"

"Yeah…it scares me too…"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Sure Levy."

* * *

"Oh my head..." Riley muttered through half closed eyes as she pulled her hood over her head to block out the sun while they walked to the train station.

"How's the hangover?" Cana laughed and slapped her lightly on the back as the black mage shot her a death glare.

"I hate you right now, just know that." Riley spat back as she guzzled bottle after bottle of water in hopes of trying to sober up before they returned to the guild hall.

"That's what you get for drinking so much last night." The card user laughed again and easily avoided an empty bottle that was chucked at her face.

"I didn't realize you were such a lightweight Riley it was actually kind of funny to watch." It was Erza who spoke this time, smirking at her sister even as Levy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well don't get used to it. I'm never drinking that much again…"

"Oh yes you are. It was so easy getting you to talk last night I'm pissed I didn't know it was that effective sooner. From now on if I want you to answer a question that I know you won't I'll just get you drunk." Cana laughed again but this time didn't avoid Riley's fist before it buried itself in her stomach.

Cana doubled over with a grunt and Riley smirked triumphantly before finishing her most recent water.

"I feel better now." She smirked while Cana struggled to stand upright.

"Bitch."

"Born and raised but you already knew this." Riley countered Cana's insult with a witty remark as she cast the brunette a wink.

"Well regardless of how drunk you were last night was so much fun I want to do it again soon with Lucy and Mira. I also want to hear you play again…what I heard last night only made me want more. Riley you were amazing."

"Speaking of last night…" The black wizard trailed off as she stopped and turned around to stare at Levy, who froze mid step with fear etching its way onto her face. "What I said last night never leaves your brain do you understand? If you tell anyone what you heard," Riley paused to grip Levy's chin and make her look into her eyes. "I will personally see to it that you never breathe on your own again."

"Y-yes ma'am!" A petrified blue mage shouted before Riley let her go to continue on.

* * *

Once back at the guild hall Riley parked herself at the bar before asking for a glass of soda and spicy curry, a book laying open in front of her.

"Find out anything interesting at the library Riley?" Mira asked happily as she prepared the black mage's order.

"Yeah there was so much information on my magic that I had to bring some books back with me in order to read it all and start training."

"If you need someone to help you train just let me know. I'm not as strong as I once was but I'll spar with you." The takeover mage smiled brightly at Riley before placing the food down.

"Thanks Mira and to be honest I wanted to fight you anyway. I have heard legends of your power and I want to test it for myself as soon as possible."

"Just give me a time and place and I'll be there. But don't hold it against me if you lose." Mira winked at her and Riley held back the shiver that wanted to run down her spine.

"Like I would ever lose to you." The black mage smirked and played off her nervousness for excitement as she scarfed down her meal.

"Don't count my big sis out yet Riley. You may be manly but so is she. She used to be feared throughout the guild." Elfman was laughing as he spoke, coming to sit beside her in the process.

"Oh? What happened then? I barely sense any magic power form you now. If you were so feared then what happened to make you like this?" Riley inquired as she finished her meal but her smiled turned into a somber frown as Mira and Elfman both looked to the ground with glistening eyes.

When neither spoke up Riley knew it was a sore topic and bowed her head.

"It seems I have hit a nerve. My apologies I know what it feels like to have demons in your past. Please forgive my intrusion. I'll come by later to ask for your help in training Mira."

Before the white mage had time to say anything Riley had paid and walked away with her books in tow towards the back portion of the guild.

* * *

"You ready?" Riley asked arrogantly as she took a fighting stance. Before her stood Mira who simply crossed her arms and smirked back.

"I've been ready. I've actually been very interested in seeing how you and I match up. Be warned though I will take full advantage of your weaknesses Riley." Mira's words were like ice as she spoke and the black mage felt a shiver race down her spine.

Riley chuckled and turned to Freed who sat only inches from Makarov, "What no enchantment this time? I get to use my full power?"

When no response met her ears Riley smirked again and turned just in time so see Mira racing at her. The takeover mage looked nothing like how she did only seconds ago, this time wearing a skin tight outfit that barely covered her and had claws and wings to match. Before Riley raced a demon in every sense of the word and for a second all the black mage could think of was Freya.

Her body froze and her eyes widened and she had no time to even prepare for the attack that hit her. Mira's fist drove deep into her gut and Riley grunted as she went flying backwards, her back slamming into the nearest tree before she collapsed to the ground. _This magic…it's demonic…Mira is a…demon?_ Her head was racing as pain shot through her entire body while she struggled to her feet but seconds later Mira had her by the jacket and lifted off the ground with such ease that it had the devastation mage on the verge of hyperventilating.

From where she held Riley, Mira could see the terror in her eyes and knew immediately why the strongest woman in the guild was now all but quivering in her grip.

"Do I remind you of someone Riley?" A smirk played about her lips as she turned and slammed the black mage into the ground, the force of the hit sending air rushing from Riley's lungs. Beneath her the ground cracked and caved but again she had no time to recover before Mira was sitting on top of her; a fist poised above her head.

Riley's mind was racing so fast that she could only stare up into icy blue eyes with fear before her body moved of its own accord, a scream of terror coming from her lips as she kicked the demon off her.

Landing gracefully on the ground Mira chuckled, "Now do you see why they didn't need to write an enchantment? My appearance alone is enough to render you paralyzed Riley." Mira took a step forward only to watch her opponent take a shaky step back.

 _As cruel as this is Riley needs to learn to look past her fears. All she sees is a demon. She's letting her emotions control her right now and it's not going to help her. I feel bad for making her do this but at the same time…it's kind of fun…_ Mira's mind was racing as she smirked again, this time giving no intent of moving before she was gone.

"Don't take everything at face value Riley! You're letting what you see dictate your movements!" Mira shouted as she sent the black mage flying with another kick to her side. Riley grunted again as she hit the ground before spinning and catching her balance, her hands braced against the earth for support as she glared at the white demon before her.

Riley was breathing hard and felt her entire body shaking at this point as she watched Mira walk closer _. I know that's Mira! I know it's not Freya...so then why am I so afraid?! Get it together Riley! Work through your fears!_ The devastation mage scolded herself as she stood, only to find herself slammed into the ground again, this time Mira holding her down with a hand and her tail as she charged an attack above them.

Riley stiffened as steel eyes met blue ones, no emotion on Mira's face at all as the black mage struggled against her restraints.

"Master this is cruel! How can you do this!?" Cana was furious as she ran up and Riley could hear Erza not far behind shouting as well.

"Don't look at them Riley they can't help you now." Mira spoke matter fact as she leaned down to smirk. "Are you afraid of me yet?"

Riley's eyes widened ever further as her breathing sped up and her pulse increased. The woman on top of her was truly frightening and all Riley could do is close her eyes as fear washed over her.

"That's not going to save you either. You need to fight Riley."

"That's hard to do when you look almost exactly like her…" Riley couldn't stop the shaking in her voice as she responded.

"That's the point here. You want to get stronger don't you? Then fight! As of this moment think of me as Freya. If you don't want a repeat then do something about it!"

Riley stiffened beneath her and the takeover mage felt a pang of guilt in her heart as she looked at the terror on her friend's face but this was the only way to help Riley help herself. _If she can learn to fight through the fear then she can prevent it from happening again…I have to stay strong…_

"Mira stop this now! This has gone way too far!" Titania requipped so fast it left everyone shocked but she managed only a few feet before an enchantment encircled her and she was trapped.

The wizard inside this enchantment will be trapped and drained of energy until the caster releases the spell.

"Freed!" The red mage screamed in rage.

Riley could feel her sister's rage and feel her panic even from where she lay. Looking to her left she saw Erza trapped within the walls of the spell, her fists beating against it in an attempt to break free; rage shinning in her eyes.

"This isn't funny anymore master! You of all people should know the panic that's gripping Riley right now!" Cana seethed from inside an enchantment of her own before her eyes drifted to Riley who was visibly shaking underneath Mira.

"Believe me child I know but this is for her own good." Makarov said somberly before he turned and walked away; freed not far behind. Around all of them arose a barrier that forbid anyone from walking out there or seeing anything. Makarov knew this would no doubt traumatize his child further but he held out hope that it would help her get over her fear. He just hoped he was doing the right thing.

 _I'm sorry Riley. Please forgive me but you need this in order to become stronger…_

"Mira I said stop this!" The red mage yelled angrily from her cage as she watched her older sister struggle under the takeover mage.

"This doesn't concern you red so shut up." Mira said venomously as she cast a sideways glare to the requip mage.

Riley stiffened at the coldness of her tone before the takeover mage turned her attention back to the woman beneath her, a hand coming to grip Riley's chin painfully.

"Mira…why are you…doing this?" The black mage was almost pleading with Mira but all the met her ears was a chuckle.

"How do you expect to get stronger if you can't face your fears? I already told you Riley, unless you want it to happen again you need to fight." The taker over mage leaned down to smirk before whispering in her ear. "After all…you are very attractive…"

Riley stiffened again when the words hit her ears and her heart nearly stopped altogether. When Mira gripped both her arms above her head Riley panicked and struggled, fear shining brightly in her eyes before the takeover mage ripped the shirt from her body. The black mage couldn't suppress her scream of fear then, her entire body shaking.

"Riley use your magic!" Erza shouted through tear filled eyes.

"Fight Riley!" Cana was next to shout, her own fists slamming into the ground.

Riley was paralyzed at this point, her body not wanting to obey her in any way and the shouts from her closest friends only served to turn her a darker shade of red. Above her Mira stared down with emotionless eyes as she shook her head.

"I thought you were stronger than this Riley. I have to say I'm disappointed in you." Mira had both the black mage's arms tied with only one of hers while she leaned back.

Riley had long ago closed her eyes in an attempt to hide from the embarrassment. Mira was supposed to be her friend so why was she doing this?

"Mira don't do this…I know you better than that. This isn't who you are…"

The white wizard chuckled, "You don't know anything about me Riley. But I know plenty about you. I know you are strong…but I also know you give into your fear too easily." Mira paused to trail her claws down Riley's stomach before stopping at her hips. "I will play the bad guy if I have to. Whatever it takes for you to think through your fear and fight."

It was when Riley felt the button of her pants come undone that she lost control. Panic and rage sprang forth so fast it left the black mage stunned herself. In seconds she was screaming as a wave of magic energy shot out of her. The shockwave of it sent Mira flying backwards; allowing Riley enough time to spring to her feet.

With shaky hands Riley redid her pants and cast the wizard before her a deadly look. With a smirk Mira was flying at her.

"Don't think that's all it takes to save yourself!" With a fist raised to strike Mira zeroed in on her prey but this time Riley was ready, catching the takeover mage's fist in her hand with ease as magic power emanated out of her in waves. The grip on her fist had Mira wincing slightly before a foot connected to her sternum; sending her flying backwards into a tree.

She hit with a grunt but remained relatively unscathed before she launched into the air. On the ground she could feel Riley's power and part of her was intimidated but the other part was excited. She was eager to see how Riley matched up to her without fear.

"Mira…" Riley trailed off as she crouched, anger shining in her eyes where fear was only seconds before. "You're going to regret that!"

"Show me then! Show me that you can fight through your fears!" Mira was flying at her in seconds and unlike before Riley was ready, matching the white mage fist for fist before spinning and landing a roundhouse kick to her right side. Mira grunted but held her ground before Riley countered, turning fast to flip her over and slam her into the ground.

The punch that was aimed for Mira's face was caught in mid-air and Riley found herself on her back in seconds, her arms entangled with Mira's as the takeover mage loomed over her. Acting purely out of instinct Riley reached up with her legs to wrap them around Mira's neck and turn sideways until the white mage was forced to let go, allowing Riley to roll to her feet.

They both matched each other kick for kick, each one sliding backwards before launching at each other again. Erza watched the battle rage on for what seemed like forever before Mira took to the sky where Riley was unable to follow.

"If I get my hands on you again Riley it's not going to end well for you."

"Good luck bitch I'll rip your heart out before you even get as far as you did last time." Riley was seething as she spat the words; her mind hazy with rage.

"I accept your challenge." Mira simply chuckled before raising her hand above her head to charge an attack.

"Mira don't you'll kill her!" Erza was panicked at this point, knowing full well just how powerful Mira really was.

Even though she heard her friend's cries the takeover mage only smirked and ignored them. She knew Riley would be furious at her for this but a primal part of her was having fun and wanted to play a little bit longer.

"No I won't Riley will be fine if she fights back."

"Come and fight me on equal terms instead of hiding in the sky like a pussy!"

"Evil explosion!" The attack launched at Riley but the black mage simply closed her eyes and absorbed it with ease, taking in the magic power only to fuse it with her own. Mira of course expected this and was moving in seconds.

Before Riley could send the attack back in the sky she was blindsided with a kick to her right flank before hands gripped her jacket and flung her off into the woods. When Riley flew out of sight Erza stiffened with worry as she watched Mira sprint after her. When they were both gone she looked to Cana who was punching the ground.

"She'll be fine Cana…Mira is…just trying to help her get over her fear…" Erza said it more to ensure herself than anyone else but when a blood curdling scream met their ears they both froze.

"That was Riley…"

There was a moment of silence before a tower of violet rocketed towards the sky and before either mage could blink Mira was rocketing through the trees, tumbling as she went until she crashed into the guild hall, the force of the impact causing a yelp of pain to escape her lips.

The white mage winced and grabbed her stomach as she stood, her breaths coming faster this time as she watched the light disperse. An instant later Riley came walking back into the clearing, rage shining so bright that she looked almost as demonic as Mira did. Her jacket had been shed which left her torn shirt barely hanging onto her body. Her right pant leg had been completely torn off and a large cut dripped blood down the center of her stomach.

Mira stood shocked at the power she had just been hit with but remained standing, her eyes glaring at the mage before her.

"I'll kill you!" Riley screamed in a fit of rage as she charged the takeover mage. They collided with an audible thud, crashing through the wall before Riley had a hand around her throat. Mira matched with a hand of her own wrapped around Riley's throat and they found themselves at a deadlock.

"That's better. Now fight like you mean it!" Mira shouted arrogantly before her breath left in a whoosh of air from the punch Riley buried in her stomach.

In seconds the devastation mage had Mira on the ground with her hips wrapped around the white mage's waist to hold her on place while attacked with a barrage of fists.

Mira blocked what she could and countered when she had an opening but Riley saw everything coming and responded accordingly. She was tired and her body was aching at this point, her muscles nearly reaching their limit from the amount of stamina she had needed.

With a sudden burst of power Mira sent Riley flying off her with what looked like relative ease before getting back on her feet.

"Come at me! If you want me so badly then let's go!" Riley was shouting angrily as Mira charged once again, this time grabbing onto the demon as they barreled off towards the trees again.

"Don't tempt me!"

"Don't be so full of yourself!"

"Don't be so weak!"

Riley landed a punch to Mira's face before connecting with a kick only follow up with a takedown.

"Don't call me weak!"

They were both breathing hard at this point and knew they needed to end the battle soon. Riley sucked in a breath and grabbed Mira, turning and flipping the takeover mage until her back hit the tree nearest them. Riley then jumped back before landing a roundhouse kick to her left flank. Mira grunted but caught the next kick Riley aimed her way, spinning the devastation mage mid-air to put her in a head lock.

Air was getting harder and harder to suck in and blackness encroached on her vision all too quickly as she reached up to grab the arm around her throat.

"Game over Riley…" Was all she said as her free hand gripped her hip almost painfully, nails digging into flesh in the process. Riley grunted as she pulled at the restraint around her neck but the demon didn't budge.

"Keep going Riley you can do this!" Erza shouted proudly from her cage only to have her face fill with shock when Mira spoke.

"You're sister is strong Erza…but she's not strong enough to fight her fears." Riley grunted again as she fought only to freeze when the hand gripping her hip inched downward until Mira's thumb hooked into the front of her jeans. The takeover mage smirked as Riley stiffened against her, blue eyes locking with Erza's amber ones before she continued, "If she wants to let her fear control her then I will happily give her something to be afraid of…"

"N-not…on your…life Mi-ra." Riley choked out as she gasped for breath. "I'm not…going down…that easily."

"Oh you're going down Riley. All the way to the ground…you know what happens once I get you on your back…" There was a tone in her words that had Riley begin to panic.

"No…way!" The black mage used the last bit of her strength to slip her head out of the iron-like grip before stumbling forward, coughing and choking in air as she did so. She turned fast enough to dive out of the way of Mira tackling her only to catch a fist to the face.

Stars danced in her vision but still she fought, catching another fist in her hand before she felt weight drop on top of her.

"You're out of strength now Riley…" Mira said confidently from above her.

"If I go down…you're coming with me!" Riley locked her legs around Mira's waist to keep her still as she held an open hand out above her head. In her palm grew a tiny ball of condensed magic until the sheer power of it had Mira stiffening with caution.

Feeling the power so close to her had Mira opting to escape to a safer distance but Riley had a good grip on her hips and wasn't letting go. As the ball condensed smaller in her hand Riley chuckled.

"Since you like to play rough how about a face full of my magic?"

Mira stiffened this time, her eyes going from Riley's hand to her eyes and back again before she released the black mage and held up her hands.

"Okay you win…well done Riley you learned to fight through your fears. That's all I wanted."

"Are you scared now Mira?" Riley whispered with venom laced throughout her tone and she smirked.

"I get your point Riley I took it a little too far but I am backing down. I don't want to die today and that much magic power in such a close proximity will kill us both."

"You should have thought about that before Mira!" Riley was still seething at this point and the only thing Mira could think to do was open her wings and take to the skies; Riley clinging to her the entire time they soared upward.

"That won't save you!" Mira knew her own words were being used against her at this point but the only thing she was worried about was the attack in Riley's hand. Managing to get her legs out from around her Mira proceeded to plummet back to the ground with Riley clinging to her before flinging the black mage off towards the guild hall while she raced backwards.

"Minute Devastation!" Riley shouted as she threw her ball of condensed magic at the takeover mage. It rocketed towards Mira so fast she barely had time to dodge before it shot past her and disappeared into the woods behind the guild hall. There was a moment of silence while Mira turned to look behind her before a massive explosion rocked the earth around them; the shockwave of the blast sending her flying right into the guild hall once again.

In the distance they could all feel the magic throughout their bodies and watch as the forest was ripped away from the magic.

"Holy shit!" Mira shouted shocked as she looked towards the now dissipating magic energy before her eyes travelled back to Riley. Said mage was breathing hard and glaring daggers at the takeover mage before Mira changed back to her original form.

"Okay I'm done. You win." Was all she said before she got on her knees and held up her hands.

Makarov and Freed walked out then, their faces somber as the green mage released the barriers around Cana and Erza. The two wizards were sprinting towards Riley in seconds as she stomped towards Mira, rage still shining in her eyes and her fists shaking at her sides.

Once she was in the white mage's face Mira could see the turmoil in her eyes and a pang of guild shot through her.

"Riley I-!" She never got a chance to finish her sentence because of the hand that whipped across her face. Mira's eyes widened with shock as her cheek stung, her head snapping to the side as pain reverberated through her head.

Before her stood a trembling Riley with her teeth clenched and her eyes rimmed with tears that were no doubt a mixture of anger and fear. Without a word the black mage turned on her heel and walked away, leaving a shocked Mira kneeling on the ground.

It was silent for almost too long while the white mage brought a hand up to cup her cheek before Makarov finally spoke, his tone as somber as his face.

"How did she do Mira?"

"That's all you have to say?! What the fuck were you trying to do Master!?" Cana was furious as she turned on him.

"What you did was nothing short of cruel Master and everyone knows it!" Erza was next to shout as she fell in line beside Cana; both mage's stalking forward with rage shining in their eyes.

Mira, who had been silent up until now sighed arose to her feet, brushing off the dirt and dust as she did so.

"Once I pushed her to the breaking point she responded but up until that point she was little more than helpless. I'm afraid that if we want her to get stronger then we will need to do it again. She's not going to learn unless we push her."

"This is fucking ridiculous! How can you stand there and say that so casually?!" Cana had Mira by the collar of her dress in seconds and a fist aimed for her face.

"Cana calm down right now. What happened today was us trying to teach Riley to fight through her fears." Though his voice was calm Cana froze in her tracks and could feel his magic power all around her.

"By backing her into a fucking corner!?" The red mage shouted angrily as she took a step towards the small man. "What you did today was not teaching Master, it was torture!"

"Call it what you will my child but if Riley can't learn to fight through her fear and evolve then she will be useless when the time comes for us to take on Tartaros. Unless you want a real repeat of what happened then you need to stand down and let us work. I love Riley like she was my own flesh and blood, but I also know she has power within her that she has yet to tap into and if I want her to succeed then I need to push her past her breaking point until she can work through her fear."

"But it was too soon Master!" Erza responded quickly, "Putting Mira in her face like that literally scared the shit out of her. You didn't see the fear in her eyes out there…"

"That's his point Erza." Mira said calmly as her eyes drifted from the red mage to Cana and back again.

"You have no right to talk after the shit you pulled today." The brunette seethed.

"I know you have strong feelings for her Cana but I also know that in my heart, this is for the best. It's only a matter of time before we come face to face with Tartaros and when that time comes would you rather Riley be able to ignore her fears and fight with us, or be helpless to Freya again?"

Cana stumbled back as if she were slapped and Mira knew she had struck a nerve.

"Whether you think this is humane or not is irrelevant here. Riley needs to learn this or she will never progress. Do you want her to get raped again?"

The two mages froze at just the mention of it and Mira could almost see tears in their eyes. There was a long pause before Cana finally released the white mage and stepped back, her hands shaking as she did so. Erza on the other hand, had her teeth clenched and her entire form was shaking while she spoke.

"Fine." Was all she could manage to say before she stormed off, leaving Cana and Mira to stare after her.

Makarov sighed heavily while Freed had long ago gone stiff as a board. His eyes watched Erza disappear into the guild hall but still he stared after her. _Jesus just how bad was the S-Class quest…?_ He asked himself before shaking his head and getting back to the task at hand.

"I understand that something awful happened to her but the Master has filled me in on most of it. I am sorry to say this but he is right Cana. If we want Riley to become stronger then this is the only way. It's not easy for Mira either I hope you know that…"

"Shut the fuck up you don't know anything about what happened! You have no room to talk Freed and if you say anything again I'll kill you myself!" The card user seethed again as she took a step towards him before Mira grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Cana you need to calm down and think about it for a second. Erza knows this is the only way to get Riley to respond and you should know too. You know Riley better than anyone, Erza included. So why can't you see the good we're trying to do here?"

Cana ripped her arm free in seconds and whirled around on the takeover mage so fast Mira had to step back to avoid a fist to her face.

"I told you already to shut your mouth Mira. It's exactly because I know her so well that I know she can't handle this. Worse yet you just betrayed her in so many ways I don't think she will ever forgive you…" The card user trailed off to let Mira look around and in seconds the white mage had stiffened.

All around them eyes were staring out from windows and doors and Mira knew immediately what Cana was referring to.

"You just exposed her darkest secret for the entire fucking guild to hear. I hope you're proud of yourself. Next time this happens…if it happens…I hope she kills you." With that said Cana spun on her heel and walked away, leaving Mira staring after her with shock in her eyes.

* * *

Cana opened the door to Riley's room carefully, hoping not to be too loud if the black mage was sleeping. When said mage was nowhere to be found Cana began to get worried. Seconds later the water from the shower caught her ears and Cana relaxed somewhat.

"Hey it's me…can I come in?" She asked softly as she gently pushed the door open only to freeze where she stood. Before her Riley stood under the water with her fists against the wall; cracks surrounding them as she cried quietly. Her entire form was shaking from where Cana stood and her heart broke.

Walking up to the glass door Cana placed a hand against it and felt the coldness of the water in seconds.

"Hey…if you stay here any longer you're going to get sick…"

Riley spun around so fast that it had Cana jumping backwards. There was pure fear in the black mage's eyes and it was then that Cana realized Riley didn't hear a word she had said.

"Woah take it easy it's me Riley." Cana held up her hands to show she meant no harm but still the devastation mage didn't relax.

"Did you know…?" Was all Riley said as she stared her best friend down.

"About what Master and Mira were planning? Of course not! You know me better than that Riley." Cana had the door open in seconds and had Riley in her arms faster still. The water was freezing against her skin so she turned it off and wrapped the black mage in a towel to try and warm her up.

"You…you weren't there…You and Erza both weren't there when it started…why weren't you there?" Riley seemed to be in a trance-like state as she spoke, her body simply following what Cana was doing until the black mage was laid down on the bed and covered with the blanket.

"We had no idea you were even sparring until Lucy mentioned it to us in the guild hall. She said that no one was allowed out back under any circumstances and that Mira was going to be sparring with you. It wasn't long before we both connected the dots and sprinted after you but by then it was too late. I'm sorry Riley…"

"Mira…is a demon….she's demon Cana…"

"No she just uses takeover magic that's all. She's not a demon sweetie…"

"She looked just like her…just like her."

"She wasn't Freya Riley you need to calm down and get that in your head. I don't agree with how they did it but they were just trying to help you get over your fear."

"That wasn't help Cana…that was torture." Riley's voice had become low and venomous as she spoke and Cana shivered a little.

"I know…but they had good intentions…they just don't want you to feel helpless again is all. We will eventually face Tartaros and you know as well as I do that somewhere along the way Freya will return and we all want you to be able to kill her this time. The only way to do that is to have you get over your fear. As cruel as it feels….they did the right thing." Cana was shocked when she was sent flying across the room and when her back hit the was with a thud she grunted.

Before her stood a now naked Riley seething with her hands balled into fists. The card user could feel the magic coming from her and blanched.

"That was not the right thing to do Cana. If you cared for me at all you wouldn't be siding with them right now. Since you do though I can only take that as a betrayal." Her words cut deep and Cana winced from them as she stood up, only to be pinned with a hand around her throat.

"Get out. Get out and don't ever come back here. If I so much as see any of your faces again…I'll kill you." Riley spat the words as she shoved the card user out the door to slam it in her face.

"Riley don't do this! Riley please!" Cana begged from the other side of the door as she pounded on it in attempt to get the black mage to open it.

From the other side Riley had donned new clothes and a new jacket before jumping from the window of her room, tears streaming down her face as she did so.

"Fuck them all." Was all she said before she sprinted down the street. She had only gone a mile or so before a figure appeared before her; its face covered by cloth as they spoke.

"It's nice to officially meet you Riley."

"Who the fuck are you?" She spat back, getting into a fighting stance.

"I am Mystogan."

"Liar! You're Jellal."

"No…I may share a face with him but I am not the same man who caused Erza so much pain. Right now though I have come here to warn you. You need to get as far away from here as you possibly can."

Riley scoffed and straightened up, "You don't need to tell me twice. I'm out of here and never looking back. As far as I'm concerned Fairy Tail can go to hell."

The figure was shocked stiff at her words and he turned to grab her wrist, "What happened to make you hate us? I thought you were one of us?"

"Yeah well not after what I just had to endure buddy."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. What Master Makarov does, he does for a reason Riley. Don't let your heart sway now, when everyone needs you the most."

Riley had no time to respond before there was a flash of light and everything around her assimilated into white smoke. The last thing she remembered was getting tackled to the ground by Mystogan before everything went black.

* * *

 _ **Okay another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed it and yes it was long and a lot of you are confused as to what exactly happened but trust me this is going to help later on. In the mean time please leave a review for me and stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **dark**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hello again my lovelies! I'm here with another chapter update for you all! This one is a little on the short side but there is a reason to it so fear not there will be another update soon. In the meantime please read and review and enjoy the fruits of my labor!**_

* * *

When Riley woke next her entire body ached like nothing she had ever felt before. Part of her knew it was remnant from her brawl with Mira but the rest was most likely due to whatever it was that knocked her out. Sitting up she looked around only to find she wasn't in Magnolia anymore. All around her looked like something out of a winter wonderland and she was questioning her state of awareness as she sat up.

"What the fuck is going on here?" She asked out loud to anyone around her but when no sound met her ears she took a deep breath in. She pulled herself to her feet and walked on, taking everything she saw and committing it to memory as she went.

"Riley!" A shout from off to her left drew her attention and she soon saw Lucy sprinting at her. When the blonde finally caught up Riley was taken back by her sudden hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Lucy? What's going on here?" The black mage asked confused as they both looked around.

"Hell if I know. Last thing I remember was sitting in the guild hall with everyone else then I woke up in this weird white washed world."

"You're in Magnolia." Mystogan spoke matter of fact as he approached from behind them, a staff gripped in his hand.

"Bullshit. Does this look like Magnolia to you?" Riley snapped aggravated as she held her arms out around her.

"Believe me or not this is indeed Magnolia. The entire city had been swallowed by an anima and all your friends and family have been taken to a place called Edolas."

Lucy stiffened beside her but all Riley could do was shrug, "Does it look like I care? I told you before Mystogan, Fairy Tail can go to hell for all I care…" she spat as she turned on her heel and walked off.

"Riley what are you talking about?! You'd abandon your family?!" Lucy shouted from behind her but still the black mage walked, her hands shoved deep into the pockets of her jeans.

"I understand your frustration Riley but abandoning friends is not who you are." Mystogan said sternly as she walked after her.

"What makes you think you know anything about me!?" Riley whirled on him so fast he had to jump back to avoid a fist to his face. "I have every right to be as pissed off as I am after what the Master and Mira did to me! You have no place to even talk to me until you know what the fuck you're talking about!"

"Oh cry me a fucking river!" Lucy interjected as she stormed up and slapped the black mage across the face, tears of anger shining in her eyes. "You would abandon your family just because they caused you a little pain? What they did was only to help you don't you get that?!"

Riley was shocked stiff while Lucy shouted; her hand coming up to cup her cheek automatically. When the black mage said nothing in return Lucy took it a step further and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket.

"I get that you had a shitty past. I get that you don't trust easily, and god dammit I get that you went through something so traumatic I can't even begin to understand it…." Lucy trailed off as she cried, her hands shaking around the fabric of Riley's clothes. "…but you can't stand there and honestly tell me you don't give a shit about them anymore. That's your family! That's Erza and Cana! It's everyone who gives a damn about you and you're going to throw it all away just because you were scared?"

"Lucy you don't know what happened…" Riley started before the blonde shook her violently.

"I know exactly what happened! You were captured, beaten, and raped but god dammit Riley they were just trying to get you to fight! They wanted you to get strong enough to where it never happened again! Are you so caught up in yourself that you can't see how much it hurt them in return?"

By the time Lucy was finished shouting Riley was shocked and in awe at the emotions being displayed before her. The black mage was stiff with tension as the blonde gripped her even tighter before shoving her away.

"Our friends are in danger and you're just going to walk away…you're pathetic!" Riley reeled back from the words as if she'd been slapped, a wince coming to her features as she took a step back.

"She's right Riley…if we don't save them then everyone in Magnolia will die. Do you want to live the rest of your life with that type of guilt hanging over your head? I know you're a better person than that." Mystogan spoke this time, his voice calm and almost understanding as he walked up to them.

Riley was silent for what seemed like forever as Lucy watched her fight what she could only call inner demons before taking a deep breath in.

"I'm sorry…you're right." She said through clenched teeth while she did her best to hold back tears. "I've been selfish…right now they need us and we have to save them. What do we have to do?" Her eyes hardened and she looked to the bluenette with determination in her gaze.

"That's the Riley I know and love!" Lucy said happily and she clapped her hands together.

"Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel are already on their way to help save them but they are going to need you as well. But take this with you. You each need to ingest one of these if you want to be able to use your magic in Edolas."

Everything was going so fast Riley could barely keep up but when She began to glow a brilliant yellow and felt herself lift from the ground she stiffened.

"What the hell is going on!?" Lucy was freaking out as she grabbed hold of the devastation mage in panic before Mystogan tossed them a glass bottle filled with red balls.

"Take one or you will be unable to use magic! I'll join you once I have finished here! Get going and save our friends!"

Neither mage had time to respond before they were skyrocketing upwards. Lucy screamed the entire way as she clung to Riley; both heading towards a blinding white light in the sky.

"Lucy calm down!" Riley shouted as they were blinded. Seconds later they were falling in what looked to be an entirely different world.

"Oh fuck!" They said in unison as they plummeted towards the ground. Riley only had seconds to react, shoving one of the pills into her mouth before wrapping her arms around Lucy.

"Hold onto me!" Was all she had time to say as the ground rushed up to greet them. Lucy was shaking in the black mage's arms but held on for dear life.

In seconds Lucy could feel magic pouring into her body and knew without a doubt it belonged to Riley. _This is her Valkyrie magic…it's so calming…_ she thought as the panic that was entrapping her faded away. She knew they were falling very fast but she was no longer afraid. Her shaking had stopped and so too did her screams.

"This is all I can do for now…I can protect you…Forgive me Lucy…" Riley said calmly before they hit the earth. There was an explosion and a mushroom of dirt and dust roared upwards before a shockwave shot outwards.

When they hit Lucy felt her entire body jar and she screamed, pain erupting everywhere at once before settling into a dull ache that she felt bone deep. She coughed and winced as she felt the residual magic fade from her form and she smiled.

"Riley you did it! You di-"She looked to her friend who was now unconscious and bleeding. "Oh shit! Riley are you alright!?" Lucy shook the woman beneath her with fervor before said mage winced and yelped as she opened her eyes weakly.

"Fuck that hurt…" Was all Riley could say as pain racked her entire body.

"Tell me about it." The celestial mage laughed lightly as she grabbed Riley's hand. "You saved us…thank you…"

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Lucy could hear the weakness in her voice as she spoke and she couldn't stop her eyes from watering.

"Yeah I'm alright I just ache is all."

"Good…I focused my magic on you…" Riley smirked before wincing again.

"You dumbass…how are you going to save everyone if you're dead?"

"It's gonna take a lot more than a little fall to kill me…" Lucy shook her head at the black wizard's response before wiping a tear from her eye.

"Are you alright? You took the brunt of the fall."

Riley nodded and rolled over onto her side as she winced and grunted before managing to sit up. "Yeah I'll be fine. You need to take one of those pills if you wanna use your magic. I have a feeling we're going to need it."

"Yeah good idea." Lucy nodded and swallowed one before coughing, "Ugh they taste bad!"

"Well it's not supposed to taste good." Riley laughed. Looking around the black mage felt her body stiffen, "Where the hell are we?" Around them were forests with strange trees and plants and a river floating in the sky. Off in the distance she could see floating islands as well as animals she had surely never laid eyes on before.

"I don't know but its freaking me out…" Lucy scooted closer to Riley as they both looked around. After a moment of silence the celestial mage helped Riley to her feet and they began walking.

"This is Edolas huh? Aside from appearances it feels the same as Earthland…" Lucy said matter of fact before screaming at the frog that jumped out at her. Riley laughed out loud at the reaction while simultaneously shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Scared of a little frog-" She stopped mid-sentence as her entire body froze.

"It was huge! Plus I see the way you're staring at the spider Riley," Lucy chuckled and crossed her arms under her breasts, "Who's scared now?"

Riley said nothing, her form not moving an inch until Lucy swatted the insect away, "Wow they really do scare the hell out of you huh?"

Once it was gone the black mage took in a deep breath, "Thanks…Kami I hate fucking spiders…"

"Oh wait until I tell the guild how you acted like a little bitch in the face of a tiny spider…" The blonde laughed again before she felt Riley's magic spike.

"You say a word to anyone and you'll not live to see their reactions."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

They had been walking for what seemed like forever until they reached a city, its buildings rounded and pale in color. The streets were bustling with people going about their daily lives, none the wiser to the two new comers.

"Strange place…" Lucy muttered to no one in particular as she walked. Riley on the other hand began to notice stares aimed her way and she soon began to feel uncomfortable out in the open.

"All the weird looks are giving me the creeps…why do they keep staring at me?"

"Maybe you're famous in this world?"

"Yeah I doubt that…those looks aren't at someone famous…they're 'what the fuck?' looks.

"Stop right there Lucy of Fairy Tail!" The sudden shout from behind them had them both freezing in their tracks.

Turning around slowly Lucy raised her hands and laughed nervously, "What's going on?" The men before her bore armor and held weapons pointed at her, their faces obscured from her sight with helmets.

"You're under arrest! Surrender now!" One of the men stepped forward with his spear raised ready to attack should the need arise.

"Riley…a little help here?" Lucy pleaded through shaking lips.

The men froze at the name and the head man took a step back.

"Did she say Riley?"

"What is Riley doing here?"

Questions rang out all around them as said mage turned around and crossed her arms.

"I am Riley and what of it?" The steel eyed woman said flatly as she placed an arm in front of Lucy as if to protect her. "What do you want with this girl?"

The man in front bowed respectfully and got on his knees. "My apologies your grace but we have been ordered to arrest all remaining Fairy Tail wizards and eliminate them. It was a direct order handed down from the king himself."

Riley looked to Lucy quizzically before the man stood again, this time lowering his weapon, "But if you have already got her in custody then we have no need to be here anymore. We leave her to you your highness…"

Before she could even utter a word in response the men were gone and they were both staring after them with dumbstruck looks plastered on their faces.

"Okay…what the fuck was that all about?" They spoke in unison as an onlooker approached them. It was a young man who seemed to have a problem with Riley right off the bat.

"What the hell are you doing in town?! Looking like that no less!" He was whispering loudly as he grabbed the black mage's arm and hauled her off towards an abandoned house, leaving Lucy to follow behind with confusion mix into her worried expression.

Once out of the street Riley countered the man, turning to twist his arm behind him and shove him into the wall.

"Who the hell are you and what are you talking about? Do you have a problem with my appearance?"

"No your grace I just-" He shouted a curse before Riley understood and relaxed her hold on him. "The Captain doesn't like you walking around like that. She will get angry and you know how she is when she doesn't get her way…"

"Humor me. I have lost my memory and would like to make my way back to the capital. I have a prisoner I need to bring in."

The man sighed before Riley released him, holding his now tender arm as his eyes wandered to Lucy and back again. "You caught one of the Fairies? Nice job your highness. The capital is a day's drive to the West. I shall have a team here at once to escort you and the prisoner back."

"That won't be necessary. I'll take her to the capital myself have the men continue looking for the rest of her guild."

"Understood. It will be done at once!" The man bowed and left in a hurry.

"Okay this is seriously freaking me out now. Why are they after Fairy Tail? Why am I under arrest? And why do they keeping talking to you like your royalty!?" Lucy's head was spinning at the sudden rush of events and it took her a moment before she could focus.

"I have no idea but we can use this to our advantage. Now that I know where the capital is it will be easy getting there."

Once back in the street they began walking, the awkward stares aimed at Riley once again as they went, making the black mage more uncomfortable the farther they went.

After about an hour of walking they stumbled across a couple who had been whispering about a magic guild hold up in the forest just outside the city. Having this new information in hand the two girls stopped to talk plans.

"No! Now way I'm letting you walk into the palace alone. Who knows what will happen to you!" Lucy was shouting worriedly at this point after hearing Riley's plan.

"I understand your worry but I'm more qualified to take this part of the job than you are. I can handle myself. What I need you to do is find the rest of the guild and get help. The more people I have coming to back me up the better off I'll be. Don't worry about me Lucy. Besides I'm somewhat of a big deal here in Edolas so I don't think I'll have any problems."

Lucy was silent for a moment as she stared the black mage down before caving. "Fine but the second it gets dangerous you get your ass out of there got it? The last thing I need is to explain to Erza that I let you walk into the Lion's Den on your own."

Riley held out her hand and smiled, "Deal. You be careful as well. I can safely assume those weren't the only guards on patrol in the area so watch your back." The celestial mage nodded curtly before grasping the outstretched hand.

* * *

Sometime later Riley walked through the streets of another town and again ran into guards.

"What are you doing here your highness?" A guard asked as his eyes roamed over her body.

"What are you staring at soldier? Do you see something you like?"

"N-no your grace!" Was all he said in response, averting his eyes nervously before motioning her onto the ship to escort her to the capital.

"That's what I thought…" She muttered sternly as she walked past the rest of the guards who had all bowed. From behind her though she could whispers.

"Why is Lord Riley like that?"

"I thought only the captain was allowed to see that form…?"

Riley was very confused at this point but decided to worry about it later, instead focusing on the task at hand which was finding her sister and figure out what to do from there.

Once the ship landed Riley was lead off and around her the capital unfolded. The buildings there were so fancy and well-constructed that she had to do a double take on some of them.

"Please forgive us for taking so long your grace." The men before her bowed again.

"Don't worry about it. Now tell me where I can find the Captain."

There was silence before one man spoke up, "Uh…which captain?"

Riley's eyes darkened as she crossed her arms, "Do you really need to ask that?"

"No Young Lord! The Captain is in the conference room in the south wing!" They all pointed behind her and she nodded in thanks before walking off.

 _Why the fuck do they keep calling me Young Lord?_ She thought confused as she walked the halls of the castle, her eyes roaming over everything to try and find bearings so she could remember who to get out if the need arose later.

Within minutes of walking she found herself coming up on a corner and voices met her ears; one of which had her heart skipping a beat. Her pace picked up and by the time she rounded the corner she was all but sprinting. There before her stood Erza along with two other men she didn't know.

"Oh thank God you're alright…" Riley said relieved as she wrapped her arms around her sister. The red mage stiffened in her arms and a silence fell over the corridor. When no sound returned to her Riley stepped back and looked at the woman before her. Erza was clad in an armor she had never seen before, with a spear resting in her right hand. Her normally hanging hair was pulled up into a pony tail and her surprised eyes had Riley furrowing her brows in confusion. The man to Erza's left spoke first, and Riley could swear she heard what sounded like awkwardness in his tone.

"Uh…what's going on here?" The man had black and white hair and wore a white coat over his black shirt and white pants. His brown eyes gave Riley a once over before they settled on Erza.

Said mage simply stared at Riley as a mixture of emotions raced across her face before settling on calm. The other man was clad in pink armor and had blond hair that was insanely styled and his blue eyes had her thinking of Mira.

"I…" Was all Erza could say before she moved, grabbing Riley by the jacket only to drag her down the hall.

"Captain!"

"Where are you going Captain?"

"I have business to take care of men continue on with the mission I'll join you as soon as I'm done here." Riley could hear the steel in her sister's voice as they walked, the black mage growing even more confused as they veered off down another corridor before coming to a solid wooden door. In seconds the red woman pushed Riley into the empty room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her with anger shining in her eyes.

"Erza what the hell is going on here?" Riley snapped catching her balance on a nearby desk.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Looking like that no less!?" The red mage asked angrily as she stalked forward.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Riley countered taking a step forward to challenge the woman. When Riley did so Erza's eyes widened before she smirked.

"You dare to challenge me?"

"You bet your ass I do! Now tell me what the hell is going on here and why you and everyone else seem to have a problem with what I look like!"

In one swift movement Erza was before her, her eyes shining with an emotion Riley had never seen from her sister before and it had her insides twisting with discomfort. Before Riley knew what was going on she was backed against the nearest wall with Erza holding her still, leaning closer as she spoke; her tone sending a shiver down Riley's spine.

"You're only allowed to look that for me and me alone…" Her voice had dropped in octave and the black mage was officially confused but had no time to answer before her lips were captured. Riley stiffened instinctively and shoved the woman off her.

"Erza what the fuck is wrong with you?! It's me Riley, you're sister! Why the fuck are you kissing me!?"

The red head stumbled back with shock on her face as her eyes roamed the black wizard before her. When it dawned on her that this was a different person Erza smirked again.

"You must be Earthland Riley. Well it is my lucky day. I don't know how you know me back in your world but here you and I are lovers. Riley Henderson is the prince of this world and he only changes his gender when I tell him to." Though she didn't move, Riley could still feel the amusement from where she stood.

After listening to the red woman Riley's jaw dropped and her eyes held so much confusion that Erza laughed again.

"Okay not only is this entire situation fucked up royally, but why on earth would you want a man to become a woman?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Where I'm from Erza is my younger sister. My name is Riley Belserion and I swear to God that if you kiss me again I'll rip your tongue out of your mouth." Riley spat her words as she wiped the remaining saliva off her lips while Erza chuckled.

"I see you are very old fashioned. Rest assured in this world you and I are not related what so ever. I don't care what the gender is. If I like someone I go after them. It's as simple as that." Erza responded calmly as she took a step forward, Riley in turn taking two steps back.

It was in that movement that Erza notice the emblem on Riley's stomach. "I see you are an Earthland wizard. Well my day just keeps getting better and better."

"You better stay where you are or so help you…" Riley trailed off as she brought her hands up in a fighting stance.

"You may look like my Riley but you have more spirit in you than he does. You are going to be so much fun I can hardly wait…"

Riley had almost no time to prepare before Erza was flying at her, the spear that was in her hand now aimed right at her head. The black mage caught the weapon easily before grabbing hold of Erza's scarf as she placed a foot against her stomach.

Before the red mage could even think Riley had flung her back into the opposite wall and place her hand at her left side. Seconds later a sword materialized in her hand, leaving Erza to gape in awe before she was forced to go on the defensive.

Riley's power shocked her but Erza was a veteran fighter and so this wasn't more than a challenge for her.

"You're strong I'll give you that Riley." Erza smirked again as she blocked Riley's sword and rolled backwards, grabbing the black mage by the jacket before flipping them to where she was on top and Riley was stuck using her sword to block the spear from stabbing her in the throat.

"You aint seen nothing yet lady now get the hell off me."

"Oh but I like this view of you…" She trailed off as she brought her free hand down to lift Riley's chin. "You are very beautiful…"

"And you're creeping me the fuck out. Last thing I need is to be hit on by someone who shares the same voice and face as my sister. You've got major problems Erza."

With a burst of strength Riley lifted her hips and flipped them so fast that Erza was stunned and unable to move which allowed Riley to roll off her and jump to her feet.

"Selferion!" Erza shouted as an electrical attack rocketed from her spear. Riley steeled herself for the attack but wasn't expecting anything so powerful. The shock hit her head on with nowhere to run to, its power coursing through her body faster than even Laxus' lightening back in Earthland. The black mage yelped but held her ground, driving her blade into her palm.

"Now shatter!"

Erza watched with amazement as the blade shattered into millions of tiny shards around her. _How did she do that?!_ The red mage had no time to react before the small shards of metal began to swirl around her.

"Devastation shockwave!" Riley slammed her hands into the floor and unleashed a wave of energy and shards on her opponent so fast that Erza could only cover her face to protect herself before she was sent flying through the door.

The red mage grunted painfully as the attack hit her, the force of it driving her backwards further until her legs stopped at the wall of the corridor. Riley was on her in seconds, a punch driving deep into her sternum and sending them both over the wall and plummeting to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?! A fall from this height will kill us both!" Erza shouted panicked as she gripped the black mage by the collar of her jacket. Riley simply smirked and shook her head.

"For you maybe…I've fallen from much bigger heights than this!" The shock that registered on Erza's face had Riley chuckling.

"Please Riley It's me your sister! Don't do this! I'm sorry for earlier but I had to know it was really you…" Tears welled in Erza's eyes and Riley faltered for a moment, her mind racing as the mage that held her pleaded with her.

"How do I know it's you?!"

"Riley look at me! It's me Erza…it's really me. I can't use my magic like you can right now and I don't know why." Riley stiffened at her words and her mind became foggy. Before she knew what she was doing Riley had her arms around the red mage.

"Hold onto me!" Was she said as he magic flowed through them both. Riley turned mid-air so that when they hit the ground she would hit first. _This is going to hurt more than last time but I have to protect her…_ She thought calmly as she felt her sister's arms wrap around her waist to grip her jacket.

Erza was stiff in the woman's arms but held on for dear life. In this position she could feel Riley's heartbeat and her magic power. It was nerve wracking in a way but still she smirked.

When they hit the ground the impact cause an explosion and they crashed through the floor of another, lower corridor before finally landing. There was a bone jarring thud and both woman screamed before the breath left Riley in a whoosh of air. Stars danced before her eyes and her entire body ached but they were alive and that was all that mattered.

Erza felt bone deep agony through her entire body and tears welled in her eyes but she was alive. Yes she hurt but the magic that had been flowing into her protected her from the worst damage. At most she would be sore for a few days. Once able to stand and wince, her eyes drifted towards Riley who had taken the brunt of the damage. She could see the blood dripping from the black mage's forehead and could already see bruising on her ribs.

"Are…you alright Erza…?" Riley asked weakly as she did her best to sit up. She winced and grabbed her ribs, coughing as she did so while she looked to her sister. Erza simply smiled down at her and Riley only had time to gasp before a fist crashed into her face. She was out before her head hit the floor.

* * *

When consciousness finally came back around Riley groaned and struggled to open her eyes. Her head pounded like jackhammers were going off within it and her ribs ached like nothing she had felt before; sure she had at least two broken ribs.

"You stupid woman. You fell for the oldest trick in the book." From her left the voice filtered into her head and Riley stiffened. Looking around she noticed it was a bedroom that was both inviting and threatening at the same time.

"Erza you…" She trailed off as she winced and moved, only to notice she was bound to a chair with her hands trapped behind her back.

"I'm not your sister. I played you for a fool just to save myself and you fell for it hook, line, and sinker." The woman laughed before crouching before Riley, gripping her chin with an arrogant hand.

"Bitch." Was all Riley spat in response before the mage before her buried a fist in her stomach. Riley grunted and reacted instinctively, kicking out with a foot. It connected high on Erza's thigh but the red head caught it with ease and gripped her ankle.

"Ah ah ah, the mouse shouldn't fight the cat." Said cat smirked again and twisted hard, and an audible crack echoed throughout the room. Riley screamed and struggled to free her arms. Hell she struggled to call up her magic but nothing happened.

"What the hell did you do to my magic?!"

"The white goo surrounding your wrists is a magic canceling mixture created by yours truly. We knew one day we would come face to face with people who possessed internal magic power like you so we prepared accordingly. You're helpless without your magic." Erza laughed as she dropped Riley's leg, smirking when the impact of hitting the ground caused the black mage to scream again.

"You're very powerful I'll give you that. That fall should have killed us. It would have killed us if you didn't hold me so tenderly back there…you really do care about me…"

"You tricked me! You made me believe you were my sister and of course I am going to protect my sister!" Riley barked at her with rage shining in her eyes.

"Oh don't be upset with me. I for one felt very protected in your arms." Erza smirked again as she leaned closer, gripping Riley's chin to hold her in place. The black mage stiffened and leaned back as far as her body and the chair would allow but when she could go no further she knew she was fucked.

With a final smirk Erza captured Riley's lips with her own and tilted her head to the side to get better access. The women under her fought of course but without magic she was helpless against the red head who was in Riley's lap in seconds, her free hand going around her waist to arch her back and bring her closer.

Riley was beyond disgusted at this point, her entire body stiff with discomfort as the woman wearing her sister's face kissed her. When said woman squeezed Riley's cheeks to make her open her mouth the black mage took the opportunity to bite down hard on the tongue that intruded. With a pained yelp Erza reeled back and Riley smirked at the line of blood that dripped down the side of her mouth.

Erza growled with anger as she wiped away the blood, "You're going to regret that."

"And you're going to regret ever meeting me when I'm done with you." Riley spat back before she sprang into action. In one swift movement she put her weight on her good leg, stood and spun the chair around until it crashed into Erza, sending the red mage flying across the room; giving Riley enough time to slam into the wall with enough force to break the wood and free her arms. Once the wood fell away she smirked again and jumped up to bring her arms under her body so they would be in front instead of at her back.

"Clever… but that's not going to save you. When you protected us earlier you took the brunt of the impact and with a broken ankle on top of not having your magic, you're no match for me." Erza was on her feet now and the smile that she bore had Riley stiffening where she stood.

"I don't need magic to kick your ass bitch."

"No but I would assume that both legs would be nice…" She trailed off to sweep out with one of her own legs to try and knock Riley off balance. The black mage saw this coming and jumped to avoid the sweep but wasn't fast enough to avoid the second kick. It was aimed higher up and all Riley could do was steel herself and take the hit, grunting when it connected to her thigh. She landed off kilter and all it took was one more fast leg sweep and Riley was falling.

She hit the ground with an audible thud and grunted before bringing her good leg up to body block Erza while her injured leg wrapped around the woman's waist. Erza smirked again and reached around to grasp Riley's broken ankle and yank hard, drawing another pained shout from the woman beneath her. In the same moment she used her elbow to move Riley's other leg out of the way until she had it pinned to the floor and was bringing her own leg forward to put weight on it.

Knowing she was in trouble Riley bridged again, throwing Erza off balance enough to flip them, and ignoring the pain in her leg as they did so. Once their positions had been switched Riley raised both her arms to send a hit towards Erza's face.

"I admire your resolve Riley but you are in no condition to fight me off." Erza spoke matter of fact as she eyed the bruised ribs that Riley had gotten from the fall. With a quick jab she struck, sending pain shooting through the black mage's body and bringing a grunt from her lips before she doubled over; a pained wince on her face. In seconds Riley was flipped again and found herself fighting off blackness on her vision as stars danced before her.

"That fall caused more damage than you let on…you've got some badly bruised ribs…I'd say some are even broken." Erza spoke softly as she trailed her fingers across Riley's torso, feeling the black mage tense beneath her touch.

"Okay I've been in this position far too many times for it to be comfortable anymore. Get off me before I kill you. What's Edolas Riley going to say when he walks in here anyway? If you two are lovers why are you cheating on him?"

"Oh I'm not. Rest assured when he gets here he will be just as excited as I am. He's always wanted to watch some girl on girl anyway and what better way than you and me. After all you are the female version of him so it's not really cheating."

"You're both fucked up in the head."

Erza ignored the jab and leaned down to stare into grey eyes, "You said you'd been in this position before…what did you mean by that?"

"Just that a psycho bitch thought she could take advantage of me and found out that I don't play that way." Riley wasn't entirely lying when she spoke but she wasn't telling the whole truth either.

"I see…well you are very attractive so I don't blame her. What happened to her?" Erza asked koily as she trailed a finger across Riley's stomach.

"I destroyed her guild and put her six feet under." Riley said it so venomously Erza stiffened out of instinct before chuckling.

"She obviously didn't know how to handle you. I wonder…" She trailed off as her eyes drifted to Riley's neck. "Do you have the same turn on spots as my Riley?" The question had the black mage stiffening as he began to squirm.

"Oh I hit a nerve that time. Are you afraid of the answer to that? After all the body and mind react to situations very differently."

"The only thing you're going to hit is the wall when I blast you through it." Riley growled angrily before wrapping her arms around Erza's neck to bring her closer. Once the red mage was close enough Riley brought her left arm around the front; using the elasticity of her confines to wrap a noose around the woman's neck. In seconds Erza was turning red and having trouble breathing but still Riley kept up the pressure, making sure to use every ounce of strength she had.

When Erza's eyes lost focus and her arms went limp Riley relaxed, letting the woman fall on top of her. With another swift movement the black mage rolled Erza off her and smirked triumphantly when a loud thud sounded throughout the room. When Erza didn't move Riley rolled off to crouch over her and make sure she still had a pulse. When it beat strong against her fingers the black mage smiled.

"You may be fucked up in the head but you're no use to me dead…" She said to no one in particular before hobbling over to the door. Her ribs protested with every breath she took and her ankle throbbed in time with her heartbeat but she ignored her pain and focused on getting out of the room as fast as she could. She needed to find her friends and save them, wherever they were.

"Hang on guys…" She trailed off as she opened the door, "I'm commi-"Riley never finished her sentence because a second later she was face to face with a man who looked so similar to her that Riley was at a loss for words. The man before her had short black hair that rested on his head in messy spikes that gave him the 'just rolled out of bed' look. His eyes were the exact same shade of grey as hers were and his skin only a shade or two darker than her own. He wore black jeans and what looked like steel toed boots while his torso was void of any clothing at all save for his black trench coat.

They stared at each other for almost too long, shock coming to rest on both their faces before the man spoke, his voice smooth and arrogant and had she not been staring at the male version of herself, Riley would have found it attractive.

"Well this is awkward…" He smirked down at her as he took a step in her direction, Riley in turn taking a wobbly step back. He watched her every move and it only made Riley more uncomfortable as he circled her.

"Tell me about it. Not every day you run into yourself. " She countered sarcastically, her eyes never leaving his form as they sized each other up.

"I have to say, you're very beautiful…but then again I already knew that..I mean look at me…"

"You're arrogant."

"Not arrogant, just honest." He cast her a wink and Riley immediately felt a sense of de ja vu from the words. She had said the exact same thing to Erza the other night when they had all been drinking. _Am I really arrogant…?_ She questioned herself before tensing while he looked around.

"So if you're here that must mean Erza had already gotten to you."

"If by that you mean gotten her ass kicked, then yes." Riley shot him a smirk when he whipped around to glare at her, anger shining in his eyes.

"What did you do to her?" His voice was like venom.

"She's on the floor to the right of the bed. You might want to check if she's still breathing…I was a little rough with her…" She flashed him a toothy grin as she took a step backwards. He cursed loudly before sprinting to the bedside; giving Riley the opening she needed to make a break for it.

With each step Riley felt pain shoot up her leg but still she ran, looking every which way for a landmark that gave her an inkling of where she now was. Being unconscious made it hard to memorize places and the black mage cursed aggravated as she took the next left.

Before her opened up a wide corridor that had huge pillars lining the sides that over looked a courtyard. Below she could see soldiers training and the other men from before talking with a shorter man she didn't recognize.

"Okay…now to get the hell out of here…" She eyed a small stairwell off to her right and began moving, shouts ringing out behind her; driving her forwards faster. She needed to get out of sight and fast. Down she went, her feet moving faster than her injury would allow and she took the rest of the stairs on her side as she tumbled down them, landing painfully as a grunt left her lips.

"Fuck that hurt…" she mumbled before a gasp hit her ears.

"Riley…?"

The voice froze her where she lay and she listened harder than she had ever before. Around her was nothing but stone walls and a corridor with many doorways leading off of it but she knew that voice anywhere.

 _That was Lucy!_ Her mind was racing as she scrambled to her feet and sprinted around the nearest corner. There before her stood two guards standing on either side of iron bars and within those bars sat Lucy; the same white goop around her hands that Riley had.

"Lucy!" She said happily before she stopped and stared at the men, "Why is she in a cage, didn't you get the order to release her?" The black mage spoke sternly, hoping that her act worked well enough to confuse them.

"Y-young Lord…what are you doing down here?" The first man said as he relaxed.

"What order? We were told to keep her here until the execution." The second said matter of fact and Riley could hear the suspicion in his tone as she spoke.

"The order has been rescinded. You are to release her at once." She walked up to them and held out her arms, "You are also ordered to get this shit off of me. The guards in the courtyard mistook me for an Earthland wizard and attacked me while I was without my weapon."

The two men stilled and looked to one another before the second man spoke.

"My apologies young lord but do you blame them? You are only supposed to look like that-"

"For Erza yes I get it. I was hoping that this form would allow me to infiltrate the guild and capture more of the Fairies. Do you have a problem with that?" She glared at them and tapped her foot. "Now are you going to get me out of these or not?"

"Y-yes master!" They said in unison before the first man pulled out what looked like a dark gun. Seconds later the goo around her wrists froze and crumbled away and she was free. With a smirk she rubbed her reddened wrists and looked to each man.

"Ah thank you…" Was all she said before her fist was flying. It hit the second man hard enough to shatter his helmet and he collapsed to the ground before he was even unconscious. The second man however was more experienced and blocked her fist, only to catch a foot to his ribs. He grunted and stumbled sideways; giving Riley an opening to drop to her bad leg and kick up with her strong one. It connected high in his sternum and he cursed as his back hit the bars with enough force to rattle them. He slid to the ground and didn't get up and Lucy was crying she was so happy.

"Oh thank god it's really you! I was so worried!" The blonde had her in a hug after Riley got the cage open and they smiled to one another before she got serious.

"Lucy we need to get out of here. I don't know if more are coming and I don't think I can pull that trick off again." Riley had Lucy by the wrist as she hobbled forward, her magic going to work on her ankle even as they moved and a few steps later she was walking normal again.

"What makes you say that? What is going on here?"

"The first man was skeptical about me from the start for a reason. Here in Edolas Riley is a man and the prince of this world…" She trailed off as they walked and Lucy's eyes were spinning she was so confused. "Not only that but…in this world Erza and I aren't siblings…we're lovers."

"WHAT!?" Lucy paled.

"Yeah that was my reaction too. I had to find out the hard way…" A shiver ran down Riley's spine just thinking about it.

"Wow you have really shitty luck Riley…" Lucy said somberly as she gave the black mage's hand a sympathetic squeeze.

"Tell me something I don't know." Was all Riley replied with before shouts from above them sounded and they were sprinting down the corridor. "Why were you in a cage? I thought I told you to be careful?"

"I don't even really know myself! One minute I'm with Natsu and Wendy and Happy and Carla, and the next we're all ambushed by Erza and I was dragged into the cell. I have no idea where Wendy and Natsu are and apparently Happy and Carla are exceeds here and respected as gods."

"That's fucked up."

"Tell me about it." Lucy said curtly before they turned another corner only to come face to face with Erza, Riley, and five guards.

"Shit…" They said in unison as they froze; Riley's hands curling into fists at her sides.

"That's Erza Nightwalker…"

"So that's her name…" Riley muttered to herself more than anything as the red haired woman stalked closer, anger shining brightly in her eyes.

"You're not getting away this time!" She seethed and all Riley could do was smirk as her eyes traveled to the bruises around her neck.

"How are you feeling Red? Does your neck still hurt?"

"Bitch!" She screamed with rage as she pounced, sending Riley to the ground only to be flipped and sent flying in the opposite direction.

"I thought we were friends…" Riley laughed as she rolled back to her feet and crossed her arms.

Erza stumbled to right herself and launched at her again, this time sending her spear racing towards the black mage. Riley shook her head and moved with so much speed that everyone was left speechless. In a matter of seconds she had Erza's spear in her hand and her other wrapped around the red mage's throat. Even from where he stood, male Riley could feel this woman's power and he stilled.

"I told you I didn't need magic to kick your ass. You made a very big mistake Nightwalker…I hope your prepared to live with the consequences." Her voice was like liquid steel as she talked, her anger sending a shiver down Erza's spine before she brought her foot up fast. It connected hard against Erza's stomach and the woman grunted as she flew backwards, slamming into three guards before catching her balance and sliding to a halt.

"Stand back Erza I've got this." Male Riley spoke nonchalantly as he held up a hand in front of her, "It looks like I'll have to teach myself a lesson about manners."

"I want her alive…she will pay for marring my skin rest assured of that. When you're done with her I get my turn got it?" No one but the two Riley's and Erza knew what was being talked about but still Lucy stiffened at her friend's side, her hand gripping Riley's jacket out of instinct.

"I don't like the way that sounded…"

"Me either…I'll just have to kick his ass too…" The black mage took a fighting stance and pushed Lucy in the opposite direction. "Go! Get out of here and get help! I can take these fools."

Lucy stumbled before catching her balance as her eyes widened. "No way am I leaving you to fight all these guys alone!"

Riley crouched as her body began to glow violet, "Go Lucy! I can't fight my hardest if I'm worried about you getting caught up in my attack. I can't break your restraints so you'll just get in the way anyway. I need you to run as fast as you can! Go find Natsu and the others!"

Lucy could feel the magic power skyrocketing upwards and even though her eyes began to tear up she nodded and sprinted off, knowing full well that her friend couldn't see her as she waved goodbye.

When the footfalls we no longer reaching her ears Riley relaxed slightly before she focused back on herself who was just standing there with an arrogant look on his face.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" She spat as the men suddenly remembered they could move.

"After her!"

They charged as one unit but Riley wasn't letting them get anywhere near Lucy, taking each one down quickly before sending the last man flying into Erza who had just gotten to her feet again.

The red mage grunted as she hit the floor with a thud but was on her feet again in seconds, a scream of rage coming from her mouth before she attacked; this time the male Riley coming at her simultaneously.

They were coming in fast but Riley was ready, clapping her hands together at the center of her being before an aura of magic emerged from her in all directions. It swirled around her like a tornado, its power growing fast and radiating outward with enough force to stop Erza in her tracks and push her backwards.

Male Riley on the other hand simply smirked and rolled up his sleeve which held a bracelet that began to glow bright blue. Seconds later he shoved his hand into the vortex of magic energy and it dissipated so fast it left Riley stunned. She had no time to recover before his fist buried itself in her stomach; sending her flying backwards into the wall.

 _What the fuck just happened? It was like he…negated my magic…_ she thought shocked as she dove sideways to avoid Erza's spear. She flipped mid-air to bring her arm across her body as blades of magic energy emerged.

"Valkyrie Devastation!" The attack launched at her male self and again he held up his hand and the energy and magic from her attack dispersed until there was nothing left. Riley's eyes widened again and she cursed.

"Do you get it now? I have the power to nullify any magic. You have no chance against me." His tone was arrogant as she walked closer to her, a glint in his eyes that had her stiffening.

"I told your girlfriend earlier and I'll tell you now, I don't need magic to kick your asses. All I need are my fists."

"Arrogance will get you nowhere!" Erza shouted as she came in for a roundhouse kick. Riley sidestepped and swirled to attack with a kick of her own. Erza was ready this time and caught her leg mid-air and smirked. "I don't fall for the same trick twice." She twisted hard as she laughed. Riley simply let her twist, spinning her own body as Erza did; her leg until she was able to bring her other leg up and wrap it around the red mage's neck.

"I don't either." Was all Riley said before the force of the spin had Erza crashing to the ground with Riley's leg around her neck. Once on the ground Riley tumbled and when her back hit the floor she circled her other leg up under Erza's neck to hook against her original foot and pull back on Erza's left arm. In seconds the black mage had the woman in a head and arm lock and was applying so much pressure that there was a deafening crack and Erza screamed.

Riley smirked to herself as she released the woman and rolled to her feet to avoid her doppelganger's foot. His eyes were filled with rage at this point and Riley chuckled as she watched him help Erza to her feet.

"Had enough yet?" She mocked jumping from toe to toe as she shook her hands in a warm-up fashion. "I could do this all day. I don't need magic to beat you two."

"Bitch!" They yelled in unison.

"Yeah I've heard that before."

Male Riley was enraged now as he brought his hands together at the center of his being and his bracelets glowed brighter. From out of them Riley watched as an invisible aura surrounded them both before exploding outward and hitting her straight on; sending her flying backwards and into the wall behind her. Her breath left in a whoosh of air and in her body she could feel little explosions going off. She screamed and collapsed seconds later, blood coming from her mouth as she gripped her stomach in pain.

"What I use is nullification magic. These bracelets cancel out any magic used against me, including the magic in your body. In a sense I just destroyed every magic particle inside you at once. Hurts, doesn't it?"

Riley winced and coughed some more as they approached smirks on both their faces before a wave of agony ripped its way through her body. She screamed and curled in on herself tighter before the pain turned into white hot fire within her blood. It was almost unbearable and it was all she could do to look up at her enemies before the male Riley let his foot fly.

Riley never had time to prepare for the hit; she never had time to even stiffen herself for it before the foot smashed into her skull. Pain exploded within her mind immediately and her head snapped to the side before she was out. She couldn't even scream before she was unconscious.

* * *

 _ **I do hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Leave a review and tell me what you think and the next chapter will be up soon! Until then!**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **dark**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Okay another chapter is here for you all! I had a bit of trouble with this chapter only because there was so much I wanted to put in it and at the same time not wanting to drown out the story with unnecessary words. So after a couple restarts and fixes I bring you the next installment of my incredibly long story (lol). As always please leave a review and tell me what you think and I will have the next chapter uploaded as soon as I get it written.**_

 _ **NOTE: at the end of this chapter there will be a couple musical pieces and if you want to know what it sounded like in my head while I wrote it then search 'Fairy Tail theme' by Taylor Davis and 'River Flows in You' by Lindsey Stirling.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Lucy was trembling with terror as she stared into the eyes of someone who looked like one of the people she trusted most; an arrogant smirk on her face as she pointed a spear at the celestial mage.

"I told you I'm not your Erza." Her voice was cold when she spoke and Lucy winced internally and the familiarity of it.

Lucy grunted as she was thrown against the wall of the corridor, a wave of pain radiating down her spine as she looked up to the woman standing before her.

"You may not be her but I have the feeling that you share her heart deep down. Erza I'm sure you're a good person to those you care about…"

"You know nothing about me!" The red mage shouted angrily as she lifted Lucy off the ground to hover over the edge, a long way down staring the blonde in the face.

"Why can't you understand that I just want to save my friends!?" Lucy shouted with tears in her eyes, her hands trembling above her as she locked eyes with Nightwalker.

"Silence. You're going to die here." Was the only thing that met her ears.

"How can you say that!? The Erza I know is kind! She would never put her friends through this kind of pain!"

Nightwalker smirked before responding, "I told you already I'm not the Erza you know…" She trailed off to take a better stance holding Lucy to her death, "As my name the Fairy Hunter suggests, no one has killed more Fairy Tail wizards than I have. I love watching people suffer and your fate is no different."

"No…you can't say that…not with Erza's face…not with Erza's voice…" Lucy was crying now as she silently pleaded with the woman before her but the only thing she got in return was another smirk.

"Then I'll simply say goodbye." And with that Lucy was soon plummeting to the ground, a scream escaping her the entire way down.

"LUCY!" The shout came from far off but still the celestial mage heard it, her head whipping all around her to find the source before her eyes locked onto to objects coming at her at breakneck speed.

"Happy! Carla!"

When the white cat caught her Lucy gave her biggest smile before she was being brought skyward again, only to come face to face with Erza again.

"Thanks Carla…your wings are working again!"

"Our wings were never the problem…it was our hearts before." The White feline said softly.

"What is going on here? I received strict orders from your queen to execute the girl." Nightwalker spoke matter of fact as she looked to Carla with confusion in her eyes.

"The order has been rescinded." Carla responded curtly.

"I understand that but even if it's an order from an exceed, you don't have the authority to overrule the queen's orders. I must ask you to hand the girl over."

"Have you heard nothing human?" Carla spat the words as she handed Lucy to Happy before crossing her arms. "You're in the presence of royalty here so show some respect. You're talking to the first born daughter of Queen Shaggot herself. I am divine Princess Carla of Extalia."

Gasps rang out all around and Lucy couldn't hold back the shocked noise that escaped her. Nightwalker stiffened immediately and lowered herself to a knee before bowing her head.

"Please forgive me your grace!"

"Now where are the two dragon slayers?"

"They're in the West Tower, underground."

"I order you to release them at once."

"I'm sorry your grace but I don't have the authority to do that."

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Carla shouted angrily smirking inwardly when Erza winced.

"I know please forgive me-" Nightwalker was cut off by shouts in the distance.

"Erza!" rushing at them were many guards and a black cat with more muscle than Laxus and Lucy paled.

"An exceed?!" She asked confused.

"He's the biggest cat I've ever seen!" Happy was losing his mind.

"Pantherlily…?" Erza looked on confused before her shouted again.

"Those two are fallen exceeds! They've been banished from the kingdom of Extalia!"

There was a brief moment of silence before Carla was off and flying, Happy carrying Lucy not far behind; both their faces alight with confusion.

"We need to go now."

"Wait I thought you were a princess?!"

"I lied." Carla said matter of fact as they flew towards the tower that held their friends.

As they flew Lucy could feel Nightwalkers rage even from where she hung and briefly wondered what had happened to Riley before she became distracted by the sheer number of cats now flying at them.

They all paled and turned to go the other way but behind them stood Erza and her men and further down still, a courtyard filled with soldiers.

"They're everywhere!" Lucy said panicked as shouts rang out all around her.

"Get them men! Meow!" The main cat yelled before the King's voice resounded everywhere.

"Initiate code ETD!"

All around them chaos ran rampant and in minutes the swarm of felines had been turned into a giant lacrima which was send crashing to the ground. There was no time to relax before the shots were fired at them and Happy and Carla were swerving for their lives and taking off towards the tower, evading the deadly hits by the skin of their teeth before they were surrounded by stone walls.

"What the hell just happened?!" Lucy exclaimed shocked as she was placed on the ground.

"It looked to me like a betrayal by the king of Edolas."

"Yeah but why would he turn on the exceeds?! I thought you guys were gods in this world!?"

After a moment of running Happy spoke up, "It looks like the situation is getting more and more dire…"

"I never thought the humans would ever wage war against the exceeds…" Lucy said somberly before Carla responded, her voice calm.

"This has nothing to do with us. Both sides are equally terrible…let them fight it out amongst themselves."

They ran on for another minute before an explosion rocked the corridor and they were sent flying. When the dust settled Lucy groaned and looked up only to pale at the sight before her.

"I will not let you pass." Nightwalker stood with anger shining in her eyes and her spear clutched tightly in her fist. She stalked towards them with arrogance in her stride and Lucy began to tremble before she spoke.

"Hey why are you coming after us? Aren't we of no interest to you now?! Don't you have a civil war to fight in?!"

Erza simply smirked and threw her spear once again, the weapon landing inches from Lucy before giving off an explosion of power and sending the celestial mage flying once again. Lucy screamed as she hit the far wall.

There was a deafening silence while the three coughed and attempted to get to their feet before Nightwalker spoke again, this time surprise registering in her tone.

"Oh…you're still alive. Even after taking a direct hit from my magic."

Had Lucy the strength to respond in that moment she would have but her entire body was raked with pain from the attack and it took everything she had to remain conscious. Seconds later blood curdling screams pierced the silence and Lucy froze.

"That's Wendy…" Carla said weakly as tears welled in her eyes.

Lucy felt her anger surge and she glared at Erza with all the anger she had in her, "What the hell are you doing to Wendy and Natsu?"

"We're extracting the amount of magic power necessary for code ETD from them." Erza smirked as she walked closer; the screams coming faster as they rose in pitch.

"St…stop" Carla begged as another scream from her human hit her ears. "STOP IT!"

"Don't worry about it exceed, you're going to die now anyway." Nightwalker pointed her sword to the white cat with a smug look on her face.

"Give me back Wendy right now! You're going to kill her!" Carla screamed as more tears spilled from her eyes. Seconds later Happy was before her, his arms outstretched to shield her from the woman towering above them.

"I…won't let you hurt Carla!" His rage was enough to shock both Carla and Lucy while Erza simply smirked again.

"What did you do with Riley?" Lucy asked in hopes to distract the woman just long enough to think of a plan. A chuckle met her ears and Lucy couldn't repress the shiver that raced down her spine.

"Riley is of no concern to you now. Rest assured though that she is suffering even as we speak."

"Bullshit! Riley is one of my closest friends! Tell me where she is right now!" Lucy was seething as she willed her body to move.

Erza laughed again and crouched before the blonde, her fist tangling in Lucy's hair to hold her head up.

"Are you sure you're going to like what you hear?" Her words alone had Lucy trembling with anger and fear. "Riley was very powerful…too much for me to handle that was for sure…but Riley from Edolas has something that evened the playing field. Your Riley was easy to dispatch once we destroyed the magic particles in her body."

"You bitch! Destroying the magic in her will kill her! How can you do something to cruel!?"

"I told you that you wouldn't like what I had to say…" Erza smirked again before standing and preparing to attack.

Lucy closed her eyes as tears spilled for her friend and she was about to lose all hope of returning to Earthland before an explosion rocked the corridor.

"Hey…you fuckers!" The voice was angry as men were sent flying and all Lucy could do was stare in awe as Gray stepped over the rubble, "Are you hurting them, knowing full well they're a part of our guild?"

Another voice joined his soon after, her figure coming to stand next to his and Lucy could feel the power coming from her. "We will never forgive anyone who raises their hand to our friends…"

Carla was in awe at the two before her and she stuttered, "Wh…what are you guys…?"

"You made a big mistake messing with Fairy Tail."

"Now you're all our enemies!"

"Gray! Erza!" Lucy shouted happily as her body relaxed automatically.

Nightwalker stared at the woman before her who looked exactly like her in every way and her figure stilled. Scarlet simply glared at her with no sympathy in her eyes at all.

"There's another Erza?!"

"Is that Gray Surge?!"

"No they're Earthland wizards!" The shouts rang out all around them before Gray spoke.

"Where are our friends your king turned into a giant lacrima!?" He was blasting them with ice magic before he even finished his sentence. The men yelled in pain but Nightwalker simply jumped upwards to avoid it before rushing him with her spear. Before the attack hit though she was blocked by Erza who matched her strength and shocked the Edolas woman stiff.

They were at a deadlock before an explosion erupted from the clash of their weapons and everyone was sent flying. The two red heads went at it hard while Gray ran to Lucy, freeing her hands in seconds before helping her up.

"Hey are you alright?"

"It's Erza...vs…Erza…? Lucy stared shocked at the power they both fought with before what Gray had said sunk into her head. "Yeah Gray I'm alright but we need to find Wendy and Natsu." More screams pierced the corridor even as the two red women battled it out and Carla was crying again

"That's Wendy's voice!" The white cat was hysterical at this point as she was racked with guilt for her friend.

"Are they nearby?!" Gray asked anxiously.

"Probably just beyond that corridor!" Lucy was next to speak as they all took off in the directions of the screams; leaving Erza to fight herself alone.

"You guys go get our friends back I'll handle things here!" Erza shouted calmly as she blocked another attack.

When the rest of them had gone Erza was finally able to focus solely on taking her doppelganger down. With another deadlock attack each came out with a cut on their face; Nightwalker with one across her nose, and Scarlet with one on her right cheek before either one spoke again.

"Never thought I would be facing off against myself…"Nightwalker was first to break the silence.

"It's a strange feeling."

"I am the captain of the second magic warfare unit. Erza Nightwalker.

"I am an S-Class mage from Fairy Tail. My name is Erza Scarlet."

"It will be interesting to see how the Earthland version of me fights. Let's see how we match up. Heaven knows Earthland Riley didn't fare so well against herself here…" Nightwalker smirked at the anger that crept onto Scarlet's face.

"What did you do to Riley!?" Erza shouted as her hands balled into fists. Nightwalker simply laughed before responding.

"If you survive this fight then maybe I'll tell you…"

Erza had no time to react before Nightwalker changed her spear and attacked. It was fast but Erza was faster still, avoiding it just barely before deflecting the rest of the attack after she requipped her armor. Once her flight armor was in place she was almost impossible to see and Nightwalker gaped in awe before she was doing her best to defend against the onslaught of attacks. _As soon as she changed her armor, her speed increased!_ Her mind was racing as she changed her weapon once more, this time sending the other Erza flying into the wall opposite them.

Scarlet hit with a grunt before looking up to see another attack coming at her. "A requip? No it seems that only her weapon has changed…"

"Explosion!" Nightwalker shouted as she unleashed a wave of fire onto her mirror image only to stand shocked when the other Erza stood unscathed and clad in armor that looked like fire itself.

"Flame Empress Armor…" Was all Scarlet said.

 _Her armor changed again!_ "So your magic ability is to simultaneously change your weapon and armor…"

"And you can only change your weapon…it must be unsettling to find out you are no match for me." Scarlet smirked.

"Depending on the form my spear takes I can increase my fighting abilities. Don't count me out yet. Your sister made that mistake and she is paying dearly for it."

"Then it is similar to my Knight requip." Titania said before her eyes darkened, "If you hurt a single hair on her head I'll destroy everything you hold dear."

"We'll see how cocky you are after you witness my ten commandments!" Nightwalker chuckled as her spear changed once again.

"Come on!" Scarlet replied confidently before they launched at each other once again.

* * *

When consciousness found Riley again her entire body was alight with agony and she groaned, wishing that she could go back into the blackness. It felt as if her blood was on fire and every move she made only served to spread the fire until she was growling with pain through clenched teeth.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Riley." The voice was so close the black mage could feel it on her face. She winced but managed to open her eyes and found herself face to face with herself. Literally the Edolas Riley had changed gender and stood before her with an all knowing smirk on her face.

"You think you will get more attention that way? You're pathetic…" Riley spat with a smirk before a fist drove into her stomach. She winced and grunted but remained silent otherwise.

"You shut your fucking mouth right now." Henderson was seething and let another fist fly, this time connecting high on Riley's torso.

"Making yourself look like me isn't going to help you. You're just jealous that I don't even have to try and Nightwalker wants me more. It must be maddening to be outclassed by a better version of yourself."

"Shut up! When I'm done with you no one will recognize you! Rest assured I'm the only Riley she needs in her life!"

Riley didn't know she had been chained until she was dropped to the floor and found a foot driving deep into her side. From above she could hear the enraged screams from a woman who shared her face and voice. It hurt, god did it hurt but Riley knew this kind of abuse. Only someone who had been damaged put another person through this kind of pain.

"You're pathetic…no one but you can help you. Don't take your anger out on me Riley…the only one who can save you is you." Riley said weakly as another kicked closed in on her only to stop inches away. Henderson was frozen in her place as she stared the black mage down. When no response met her ears Riley continued, "I know a lot of people like you Riley…I was one of those people actually…" She trailed off to cough up blood and grab her stomach.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The words were like venom in her face as the Edolas Riley grabbed the black mage by her jacket to haul her up. "What makes you think you know anything about me?" She asked angrily as she slammed Belserion into the wall.

"You think that being able to beat people up and cause others pain will erase the pain you've been put through…but it won't help."

"Shut up…"

"Whatever it was that made you like this doesn't define you Riley. You are your own person. Don't let people like Nightwalker dictate who you can and can't be…"

"Shut up…"

"I saw your eyes when you attacked me in the corridor…you didn't want to…you just wanted the attention Erza would give you if you did. Everything you do, you do for her and there is nothing wrong with that…but there is a difference between love for someone and blind adoration for someone."

"I said shut the fuck up!" Henderson screamed before launching Riley across the room. She hit the floor with a grunt but managed to roll onto her feet and slide to a stop before charging herself. She landed a hit high to Henderson's thigh before being sent through the door.

Henderson stalked towards the black mage with so many emotions shining in her eyes that it took Riley a moment to decipher all of them. Seconds later the female that stalked towards her was a male and his knuckles cracked with each step.

"This is who you are Riley…you are the prince of this world. You can change it for the better…"

"I'm no prince I'm just the fucking replacement!" He had her off the ground and through the doorway again before slamming her into the wall. "All I have ever been was a stand in for someone who was better than me. My older brother was supposed to be heir but when he left I got the honor and only because my father didn't have anyone else. Erza took a liking to me only because when I was still in training I stumbled into the magic weapon department and was messing around with experimental tools and my gender got switched. She only liked me because of that. All this time I've been a stand in for you. You are the real Riley…I'm just a fucking fake!"

Riley could feel his pain from where she lay, see his sorrow from the tears in his eyes and her heart broke for him. _He just wants to be accepted…_ she thought somberly as she pulled herself to her feet, stumbling slightly before bracing herself against the wall.

"You are not a replacement Riley. You are your own person. If you can't believe in yourself how do you expect anyone else to. You need to hold your head high and walk with pride. Second born or not it's your duty now to lead Edolas in the right direction."

He was silent for a while before his body began to shake, "No…" He trailed off before turning and grabbing another pair of handcuffs from the floor, "All I have to do is kill you and take your place. When I'm done with you Riley…the only place you'll have existed…is in the past…" His words were so cold that Riley actually felt fear course through her body.

"If you intend to make good on that threat then I will have to take your life before you take mine…" she said seriously as she briefly wondered just how the hell she was going to do just that before he was moving. She did her best to fight him she truly did, but the damage from the magic particle destruction within her was just too much for her to come back from and the last thing she remembered was a bone crunching sound and pain so strong she went out screaming.

* * *

"I apologize for being late, finding a large enough anima to return everything to normal proved more difficult than I had anticipated." Mystogan spoke calmly as he smiled down to his friends, "If you all hadn't been fighting so hard then I don't think I would have made it in time. So thank you all."

"Mystogan!" Erza yelled shocked as she looked up to him. Natsu who wasn't far from the red made looked up with hope filled eyes.

"By 'return everything to normal'…"

"Yes. The lacrima will pass through the anima again and turn back to normal once it reaches Earthland. Everything is over."

There were shouts of joy ringing out all around them and the Fairy Tail wizards couldn't help the tears that welled in their eyes. While the happy shouts rang out Mystogan looked to Lily who simply smiled in return.

"Lily, it was my life that you saved so long ago…I am glad I was able to finally return the favor."

"Yes...thank you…" The large black cat said respectfully as his eyes teared up, "My Prince."

"The prince has returned home!" Coco said through tears as her entire body relaxed instinctively.

Shock raced through everyone as they looked to the blue mage with utter confusion before a shot pierced the night sky. In seconds Lily was screaming and plummeting to the ground; a massive hole in his stomach.

"LILY!" Mystogan shouted worried as he tried to go after his friend but was stopped by a shout from before him.

"Not yet…It's still not over yet!" Nightwalker was furious as she held her spear pointed at the blue man, her entire body trembling with anger.

"It's Nightwalker!" Natsu's voice was a mixture of shock and anger as he stared the woman down.

"No not my cat!" Gajeel was worried at this point as he watched the black feline fall before another exceed raced after him.

"Leave it to me I've got him!"

"Scarlet!"

"Nightwalker." Erza responded casually as she stared herself down, the short hair making telling them apart much simpler. She was about to move but Mystogan stopped her with an arm outstretched before her.

"It's okay Erza I've got this…" He trailed off as his eyes drifted from woman to woman before he continued, "You dare raise your weapon against the prince of Edolas? I've had enough of your insubordination Captain Nightwalker."

There was loud laughter before a deep voice rang out, "Too bad I never thought of you as my son!"

"That's the King's voice!" Coco was next to speak while Lucy looked around confused.

"Hiding away for seven years…how dare you show yourself to me again? I am well aware that you were the one closing all the animas in Earthland. You betrayed your country!"

"Where is the voice coming from?!" Wendy was confused as she looked all around for the source.

"Show yourself you coward!" Natsu yelled angrily.

Mystogan sighed, "Your anima project has failed, and there is no reason to fight anymore."

"Reason to fight? This is not a fight. This is a one-way slaughter…retaliation to those who stood against the king!"

All around them the ground trembled and shook, leaving most clutching anything close at hand in order to stay balanced as the power around them skyrocketed.

"If you choose to stand before me, I will write you out; even if it is you Jellal…nothing will be left behind!"

"Father stop this at once!"

"I am not your father! I am the king of Edolas! If I kill you now then there will be no one to stop the anima in Earthland. I can create another giant lacrima and fuse it with the exceed kingdom as many times as I wish to!"

From the ground they could all see a massive white dragon-type monster come up from only god knew where and they all paled at the sight.

"Nothing is impossible for the King! My power is absolute!"

"What the fuck is that thing?!" Lucy shouted shocked as the exceeds shook with fear.

The king simply laughed aloud before ordering his army to capture all remaining exceeds and destroy the wizards. After he was done speaking he charged an attack and let it loose straight towards the Legion which held Erza and the rest.

The light was blinding and Erza wished Riley were there to absorb the magic but instead Mystogan stood before them all, his staffs held and ready to deflect the attack.

"Mystogan…"

"Mystogan? Is that the name you gave yourself? Your name is Jellal!"

The blue mage only shook his head and looked back to the red mage, "Erza now's your chance! Go!"

Titania nodded curtly before smiling in thanks and continuing on.

"Three layer magic circle: Mirrored water!" The attack was absorbed and shot back at the dragon. "Dorman Anim or dragon knight in our world… armor reinforced dragon." Jellal was shocked stiff as he watched the monster below him.

When the attack hit there was a massive explosion before it dispersed and Faust laughed. "The Dorma Anim is immune to magic!" His words were clipped and mixed with amusement as he sent another attack aimed at Jellal. It hit the blue mage head on and he was falling seconds later.

"Mystogan!" Erza shouted worried as she watched her friend crash to the ground. Her eyes were shining with fear for her friend before the king's voice echoed around her.

"It fits you better to crawl along the ground like a worm! Why don't you just die while you're at it?!"

"You bastard how can you say that to your own son?!" Gray yelled furiously even as his body trembled from the sheer power coming from the dragon.

"You pathetic insects are next!" Another shot erupted from its mouth and was soon racing towards the wizards but it never hit, instead missing completely while the dragon took a hit to the back of the neck. When the smoke cleared the ice mage could easily see Natsu, his face contorted in rage.

"So it's a dragon huh? This should be fun."

"A dragon shouldn't be too hard to take down." Gajeel smirked beside the pink mage and Wendy was nodding in agreement.

"Who better to slay a dragon then us Dragon Slayers?"

"The rest of you worry about the army; Gajeel, Wendy, and I will take care of this metal freak."

"We leave him to you then Natsu!" Titania said matter of fact before they were all dodging magic shots.

"Don't think this is over between us Scarlet!" Nightwalker shouted from her Legion as she ordered her men to attack.

"Oh this is far from over but once Riley shows up-"Erza never got the chance to finish her sentence before another voice rang out, this time coming from her right.

"You mean this Riley?" The voice was male and filled with so much arrogance it had the red mage cringing. When she followed the voice her entire body froze. The man looked so much like Riley it was scary. He had the same hair color, the same eye color and he even dressed similar to her sister that Erza could only come to one conclusion about him. _He's the Edolas Riley!_

He had a hand on his hip and in his left arm dangled Erza's sister; her form slumped over and unmoving. Even from here Titania could see the blood and her heart stopped.

"Riley!"

"Oh my God Riley!"

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Angered shouts came from all around her and Erza silently thanked them all for standing by her. The man simply chuckled and changed positions so that he held Riley by her hands to face them and they all stiffened. She was unconscious and bleeding and bruised and Erza wasn't even sure she was breathing.

"Your Riley was indeed powerful…but she was no match for me." He spoke matter of fact as Nightwalker jumped to his side and placed a hand over his chest, casting Erza a wink before she lifted Riley's head up with a finger under the black mage's chin.

"Once we destroyed the magic particles in her body she went down easily. I do have to say this, she can take a lot of pain. She endured more than anyone I have ever met. Most people would have buckled from the beginning but she held out to the bitter end. She was so much fun to play with though…"

"You bitch!" Gray spat the words as his fists shook at his sides.

"Magic deficiency syndrome…that will kill her…" Lucy covered her mouth as tears welled in her eyes.

Erza couldn't speak. Her mind was racing so fast that she wasn't even sure what was real anymore. Her body refused to move and all she could do was stare at her sister.

"We've had our fun with her so you can have her back now…" Edolas Riley laughed as he spoke, tossing Riley off the Legion with ease before he continued, "You might want to make sure she's breathing though…we were a little rough with her." He cast the red mage a wink before smirking to the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Riley!" Gray and Lucy screamed in unison as they watched the black mage plummet to the ground but all Erza could do was stand frozen.

"I'm coming Riley!" Carla was moving in seconds, catching the devastation mage in mid-air before bringing her back to the Legion.

"Set her down gently." The ice mage spoke first as he cradled her head.

Lucy checked to see if she was breathing but when nothing proved that she was the celestial wizard stiffened.

"Gray she's not breathing!"

"Shit start CPR!"

"Riley you can't die!"

Erza could hear everything but her body refused to move anymore. It was like her being was stuck frozen in time while she listened to her friends try to save her sister.

"Erza!"

"Erza we need your help!"

"Carla go get Wendy we need her healing magic right now…"

"On it!"

"Erza are you listening?!"

Amber eyes stared into nothing as images flashed through her mind. Riley as a child when they would play together. Then on the night she was taken and thought Riley had died. Another flash and Erza could see the black mage all bandaged up from when they were reunited and tears began to well in her eyes.

"Snap out of it dammit!" Lucy's words echoed through her mind as a sharp pain rippled across her face and the red mage snapped out of her trance; shock plastered on her face. "If you don't help us Riley is going to die! I know you're scared we all are but dammit she needs you now Erza!"

Titania nodded absently and looked to Riley. Up close she could see the extent of the damage that had been done and her heart stopped. Riley's clothes were torn and her body battered and bruised in so many places Riley herself looked like on big bruise. There was blood seeping from almost every cut on her body and a nasty cut traveled down the left side of her face. There were black circles under her eyes and her form was lying limp on the ground and Erza couldn't see any chest rise to signal breathing.

"No…no no no no no…." She was on her knees in seconds, her hand gripping Riley's so tightly her knuckles turned white. "She's not breathing!" The red mage was doing CPR instantly, breathing for her sister since she could no longer breathe for herself.

Riley's body was cool to the touch and Lucy was crying desperately as Gray did his best to stem the bleeding from her more serious injuries. Happy had his paws on the black mage's leg and his body was trembling while he cried. A moment later Carla was back and Wendy was at Erza's side already placing her hands over Riley's forehead and chest. The sky dragon closed her eyes and focused before gasping.

"I don't sense any magic energy from her at all!"

"That's because those fucking bastards destroyed all the magic particles in her body!" Gray seethed from her left as he cast daggers towards the Edolas Riley and Erza.

"Please save her Wendy…" The bluenette looked to the source of the voice and found Erza on her hands and knees before her crying. "I can't lose her now…not after I just got her back. We need her…so please…"

Wendy couldn't respond for fear of crying herself so she simply nodded curtly before beginning to pour all her magic into the woman beneath her.

"Give her one of these too. Maybe it will help get some magic back into her system." Gray handed one of the small red balls to Wendy and she nodded.

"Yeah that could work but I also need help from you guys. We need to transfer as much magic energy as we can to Riley right now to replace all the magic that was taken from her. It won't fix the problem but it should help her enough until we get back home."

Erza placed her hands over Wendy's and spoke, "Whatever it takes. I'm not going to let her die here."

"Take whatever you need from us." Lucy offered her hands as well, Gray not far behind as they all poured magic into Riley. After a moment Erza shoved the red pill down the black mage's throat and forced her to swallow.

"Keep it up guys I can feel magic in her body again its working!" Wendy encouraged them all and closed her eyes again, this time focusing all her magic on the wounds that marred Riley's skin.

When there was nothing more she could do she collapsed into Lucy breathing hard and looked to the black mage, "I've done all I can for her…until we get her back to Earthland I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do."

"You can try all you want little girl, Riley won't be recovering from this." Nightwalker chuckled from off in the distance.

"You shut your mouth right now before I shut it for you!" Erza's tone had never been so venomous before and the sudden change had Lucy and Gray stiffening. The celestial mage watched as her friend balled her hands into fists before jumping from the Legion, rage shining in her eyes as tears fell.

Lucy watched Erza tackle Nightwalker and when they both rolled off the Legion she briefly wondered if she would be okay but once an explosion sounded from below them the celestial mage felt Titania's magic spike and new she would be fine. To her left she could see Riley only barely breathing and she turned to the Edolas Riley angrily.

"How can you do that to someone? Someone who is literally you from another world at that? What kind of sick satisfaction do you get from this?!"

Riley simply smirked at her as he crossed his arms, "Hearing her scream was so enjoyable I just couldn't help myself. Her power shocked us all in the beginning but I specialize in magic nullification so once I took that from her she was nothing more than a warmup for me. She fought till the end rest assured of that. Your Riley surprised us in every way but in the end there is only enough room for one of us."

He paused to hold up a fist so his bracelet would glow, "In a world where survival is key, only the strongest survive and your Riley just wasn't strong enough."

"I'm not believing a word you say you bastard. The only way you took our Riley down was by cheating. Only a coward needs to destroy someone from the inside out in order to win. So congratulations on being named the most pathetic person on this fucking planet." Gray was shouting by the time he had finished talking, his magic spreading out of him in waves before he took a step forward only to be stopped in his place by a hand on his wrist.

He stilled and looked down to see Riley weakly holding him in place while she struggled to open her eyes. His magic dispersed as fast as it had come out and he was on his knees before her in seconds; worry etched into his features.

"Hey don't move, you're in no condition to even be awake…"

Wendy had a hand over her forehead as she lifted the black mage's other hand and closed her eyes. After a minute of silence she sighed and looked to Lucy and Gray.

"Her body has responded well but she's not out of the woods yet. I would like to get her away from here so I can give her another dose of healing magic-"

"No…" Riley cut her off as she coughed up little droplets of blood and winced. "You…need to go…help Natsu take that thing…down." With every word Riley spoke she struggled to get up, pain washing over her in agonizing waves before she was finally sitting; her breathing coming in fast, strained pants as her vision blurred.

"Oh no you don't! We almost lost you so you're insane if I'm going to let you get up and fight. You have no magic in you! How do you plan on beating them? With whit and sarcasm?" Lucy snapped angrily as she gripped the black mage by her jacket.

"Lucy's right you look like death warmed over there aint no way in hell I'm gonna let you so much as twitch in his direction. Let Erza deal with them." Gray spoke matter of fact as shoved his hands into his pockets.

The male Riley was standing in shock over what he had just seen, his form beginning to shake with a mixture of fear and rage as he screamed at them.

"How the fuck are you still alive?! I killed you myself!"

Riley simply chuckled and used Gray and Lucy as leaning posts while she shakily stood up before responding; her voice calmer than anyone had ever heard it before.

"Next time you even get that close to killing me…make sure I'm actually dead you fucking moron." There was a pause before magic power surged from her body and even as the pill gave her magic back, the magic deadening particles in her body worked almost as fast to destroy the new cells and each breath she took was pure agony.

"Now…it's my turn…and believe me buddy…" She trailed off as her body began to glow a bright violet; the air around crackling with power. "I won't stop until I rip your heart from your fucking body!" She was gone before she even finished screaming, her form rocketing towards her Edolas self and before he had time to react her fist connected to his jaw, a painful crunch sounding in the air even as shouts rang out behind her.

"Riley what the fuck are you doing?!"

"You're in no condition to fight! You barely have any magic power at all!"

Riley huffed and ignored their warnings; instead opting to drive her knee deep into Edolas Riley's gut. He grunted but she wasn't finished yet, bringing her hand up to grip his throat menacingly.

"When I'm done with you and this world it will be nothing but ash and rubble!"

"Even if you get past me you have to take down Nightwalker-"

"Erza will destroy Nightwalker rest assured of that you sick fuck."

"We have an army…what do you people have?"

"We have heart! And spirit!" The black mage countered each remark he had to say until she flipped him to slam him into the Legion before flinging him off the animal entirely. She only hesitated for a second before she jumped after him.

"Carla!" The white cat heard her name clearly and she was flying to the black mage to catch her before they were both soaring skyward. "Hey what are you doing?!"

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself over a stupid grudge match between you and your self."

"Carla if I don't end this then someone else is going to die, possibly a lot of people!"

"I will not allow you to throw away your life!" Carla countered with tears in her eyes. "You weren't breathing Riley…you had no pulse and your body was cold… In all sense of the word you were dead! Do you know how heartbreaking it was to see the pain in Erza's eyes as she held your hand?!"

Riley stiffened in the cat's arms as her mind wandered to her sister and the black mage felt a pang of guilt wash over her.

"I can't imagine how worried you all must have been…I'm sorry I scared you all but I'm alive right now-"

"Only because Wendy was there to save you! Riley if we didn't have her sky magic you would not be alive right now! Even still she couldn't heal you completely and if you push yourself too far we aren't going to be able to save you a second time!"

"It's going to take a lot more than a wanna be doppelganger of myself to bring me down."

"Riley I swear to god that if you keep playing it off like nothing happened I'm going to drop you…" Carla was done arguing at this point and to show how serious she was she let go with one paw and Riley paled.

Once back with Gray and Lucy Carla set the black mage down and Riley was bowing in thanks to all of them before turning to Wendy.

"I owe you big time kid…" Riley placed a hand over the bluenette's head and smiled down at her before the girl sniffed and wrapped her arms around the black mage.

"I'm just glad you're okay…"

"I'll be fine thanks to you. I don't know how you did it Wendy but I have magic again. Albeit not as much as I had before but this will do…"

"I couldn't restore the magic you lost so I had to improvise. I used my magic to block the magic canceling particles in your blood but I'm not sure I got all of them…then we had to give you some of our magic in order to get you responsive again. The little bit you do have won't be enough to take these guys down…"

Riley sighed and knelt down in front of the girl to place a hand on her shoulder, her eyes gentle as she smiled. "I know Wendy…" She stood and looked to all who were around her and nodded in thanks, "Thank you all. I owe you my life for all you've done for me…" She trailed off to look down to where her sister and Nightwalker were surely fighting and balled her hands into fists. It wasn't far off where Riley would have landed and if he survived a fall like that then she needed to make sure she finished the job.

"The power I have now isn't a lot…but I can feel each and every one of you within my heart…" She trailed off and took a deep breath in, ignoring the pain she turned back to smile at them one more time. "And that's all I need in order to win this fight." She was gone seconds later; leaving everyone to stare shocked as she plummeted towards the ground.

"Riley!"

"No you'll only get yourself killed!"

"Come back!"

The black mage ignored them all and focused on the streaks of red that bolted across the ground below her. From where she was she could see Henderson sneaking up behind her sister with his bracelets glowing and the anger she had been holding back boiled over and she flipped, slamming into him with enough force to shake the island they were all on as an explosion erupted from her landing. Both Erza's stiffened and looked towards the mushroom cloud of dust that had sprung from the earth with confused looks on their faces. It was when the dust settled that Titania gasped and dropped her sword.

"R-Riley…?" Her voice was shaky as she stared at the black mage before her. She was still injured badly but Erza could also feel the magic power emanating from her and her heart skipped a beat. The devastation mage turned and smiled before looking down to the man screaming in pain beneath her and she crouched, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket as she spoke.

"Two on one isn't fair and you know it."

Henderson chuckled as he grabbed hold of her wrists, "You would know wouldn't you?"

"Oh fuck you!" Riley spat back before she felt something coming at her fast. She turned and watched as Nightwalker raced at her, her spear pointed at her in a deadly arc before Erza was stepping in to block.

"We already played that game Riley…" Nightwalker smirked as she was pushed back by her mirror image.

"You lost that game remember? Or do you not recall? You were pretty out of it after I destroyed your magic…it's a shame you can't remember how much fun we had."

Both sisters stiffened at the words and Riley could swear she felt her sister's magic spike. In seconds there was a bright flash and Titania was tackling Nightwalker to the ground and beating her senseless which left Riley to deal with herself.

"Some things are better off being forgotten. Trash like you has no business in any of my memories." The black mage spat angrily as she flipped off herself and stood back to back with her sister who had been pushed backwards by Nightwalker.

"You ready to send these two to hell?"

"Hell is too good for them." Was all Riley responded with as they moved as one, each blocking an attack from themselves before kicking out with a foot. At the same time they turned and high fived before switching so that they fought each other, making the playing field more even. Erza was more adept to handle Riley with her weapons while the black mage took on Nightwalker who was struggling against the magic power before her.

"I only have a fraction of my magic power and you're still no match for me. It's payback time Nightwalker…and I'm paying in full." Riley took a step forward and smirked at the fear that raced across her opponent's face. The black mage charged, sliding on her knees to avoid an attack before coming up and grabbing Nightwalker by the throat to launch her into the wall of trees. The red head hit with a grunt and before she could recover a stance Riley was on her, her legs wrapping around Erza's waste and a fist held above her head.

The hit connected so fast that Nightwalker didn't even have time to steel herself for it. There was a cracking sound and a pained scream rode the air before the black mage cut her off with a tight grip on her windpipe. Behind her she heard her sister land a few hits to her male counterpart and she smirked.

"Looks like this is the end of the line for you sorry lot." Her voice was like steel as she spoke and within seconds she turned and snapped the bone in Nightwalker's left leg. Another scream rode the air and Riley rose and turned around.

"Bitch!" She heard from behind her but paid it no mind, instead catching Henderson in a head lock to allow Erza to drive her sword into his stomach. The man yelled in pain and Riley twisted to throw him towards the downed red head. He landed with a grunt and crawled to his lover.

"It's only fitting that you die together…" The sister's spoke in unison as Riley held Erza's hand and raised her other towards the sky. A moment later a large ball of condensed magic began to form and the black mage spoke again, "Erza you got any armor that can fly us back up to the top so we can join the others?"

"Yeah my black wing armor should do the trick…what are you planning to do with them?"

"My planetary devastation…it's only about a fifth of the power it could be but I'm out of options and I've been wanting to try it out and I don't see a better target then these two fuckers." Riley spit the words as she said them; Erza lifting them off the ground as the magic in the air grew larger until it was the size of a basketball. When they were high enough she told her sister to stop and spoke directly to herself.

"This could have all been avoided if you had just listened to me Riley…I know you better than anyone because I am you…I know how damaged you are because I'm damaged too…I'm sorry it had to come to this…"

There was fear plastered all over their faces as they stared up at the two Fairy Tail mages before Riley launched her attack.

"Planetary Devastation!" The ball of magic shot forward and plummeted to the ground where it hit, making a crater before erupting into a tower of violet energy big enough to destroy the entire island and then some. The shockwave from it sent Erza and Riley flying backwards and crashing into another smaller island before sliding to a stop. The energy from the explosion widened in diameter and kicked up a notch before dispersing altogether, leaving nothing but scorched earth and residual magic energy.

Erza looked on in disbelief as she unconsciously tightened her grip on Riley's hand, a tremor of fear shooting through her. _This was only a fraction of her magic power? Jesus Christ if she had all of her magic it would have engulfed the entire continent…_ Her mind was racing as her eyes settled on the black mage who was shaking with exhaustion and beginning to sweat and wince with every breath.

"Hey take it easy. I should kick your ass for the shit you pulled back there." The red mage laughed lightly as she moved to support her sister and help her to the ground. "You annihilated the entire floating island…"

"It was a weak attack…" Riley trailed off to wince and grab her stomach as a wave of white hot agony shot through her. "But I wanted to make sure they paid for the pain they caused you. I'm sorry you had to fight thinking I was dead Erza…"

The red mage scoffed and slapped Riley upside the back of her head, "Why are you apologizing to me after all the shit you had to go through?"

"Because that's just who I am…I will always put you first Erza." Riley gripped her sister's hand tighter as she smiled weakly, her body losing strength by the second as they both heard explosions ringing out all around them.

"You really have shitty luck with people Riley…" Erza laughed lightly as she mentioned Freya, Nightwalker and Henderson; laughing louder when her sister turned a dark shade of red and crossed her arms.

"It's not my fault! All I wanna do is help people but all I ever get is attacked by fucking psychos who just wanna bang me. It's ridiculous! Is it too much to ask for a normal fight once in a while?" By the time she had finished talking Riley was all but screaming with a mixture of anger and embarrassment and growled low in her throat when Erza only laughed more.

"I get your frustration I really do…but your bitching is hilarious…" Titania trailed off as her eyes darkened, "I am so sorry Riley…you had to actually kill yourself…"

"Don't remind me…I'm going to need therapy after this whole ordeal…" Riley looked away and placed her arm around Erza's shoulder to lean on her as a wave of agony washed over her. "This entire world is fucked up beyond belief…to think that you and I are lovers here…"

Erza stiffened and turned red as she involuntarily scooted away from Riley. Said mage looked to Erza with shock on her face as she winced.

"I love you Riley…but don't ever bring this up again or so help me I will kill you myself…"

"Done."

The moments passed and the pain ramped up a notch and the black mage was groaning while she lost the ability to support herself and she was toppling over, her hands wrapped around her body as her breathing sped up.

"You alright?"

"Do I look alright to you?" Riley spat her response and groaned again while she curled in on herself.

"Can I do anything to help you?"

"No…all I can do is endure it and wait till we get back home…maybe there Porlyusica can get me back to normal."

"You over did it…again…"

"Don't tell me how to live my life…"

"Don't make me kill you right now."

They both stopped bickering to turn towards an explosion off in the distance and felt the power of it shoot through them.

"What the hell was that?" Erza asked almost nervous as she stood quickly.

"My guess is Natsu and the other Dragon Slayers…I hope they can beat that thing…Wendy used a lot of magic to bring me back…"

"Now isn't the time to worry about that…come on let's go see if we can help the others…"

"I would love to but I can't move right now. My entire body refuses to obey me and everything hurts." Riley winced again and stiffened when Erza grabbed her to carry her on her back as she walked. "You don't have to-"

"Shut up before I drop you. I'm helping you and so help me if you say anything other than 'thank you' I will knock you out." The red mage was stern as she spoke and Riley stiffened before relaxing against her sister.

"Thank you…"

* * *

Erza had been carrying Riley for a while before panicked screams came rushing at them and before either could find words to describe the mob that now stared them down, everyone had come to a halt.

"Oh no! It's Nightwalker!"

"And Riley!"

The two sisters only stood in shock as fear raced through the faces of those before them.

"Uh…Erza…?"

"Yeah I see them too…and judging by their fear they think we're the Edolas versions of us."

"I guess this isn't our Fairy Tail then."

A Lucy bearing short hair and black attire stepped forward and raised her fists in defense as she snapped at the two injured women before her.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

Riley sighed before having Erza set her down, wincing lightly as pain shot through her body.

"Look I know it's frightening to see us but we're not your enemy." The black mage began before Erza finished her sentence for her.

"We're not Nightwalker or Henderson. I am Erza Scarlet and this is Riley…" Said red mage trailed off and turned to her sister with a confused look in her eyes, "Come to think of it I have no idea if you even have a last name…"

"My name is Riley Belserion. We are Earthland wizards."

"Sorry but I don't believe a word you're saying right now." Lucy responded curtly as the rest of the guild took stances beside her.

"Woah okay everyone needs to calm down…" Erza raised her hands to show she meant no harm while Riley simply grabbed her wrist and turned the med mage until her emblem was facing them. When their eyes widened with shock she moved her jacket out of the way to show her own emblem.

"We are Fairy Tail wizards so you don't need to be afraid of us. As for Nightwalker and Henderson…I destroyed them both a while ago. You don't have to worry about them anymore."

The entire area grew silent before whispers began to filter to her ears.

"Woah she took down Nightwalker and Henderson?"

"Does that mean they're on our side?"

"It's hard to imagine either of them being affiliated with Fairy Tail…"

"If they're from Earthland, then are they lovers there too?"

Riley stiffened before she held up a hand, her body shaking slightly from anger, pain, and embarrassment. "Okay let's understand this. We are Earthland wizards. We are sisters so don't go getting any weird ideas in your heads okay. Erza is my younger sister and we are here to help in any way that we can in order to stop the king's army."

"Take a look around you! We lost! All the magic is being sucked out of the entire world." Lucy screamed angrily with tears in her eyes as Riley took a look around for the first time. The blonde was right; the magic from Edolas was being absorbed into the air at an alarming rate. _How did I not notice that earlier?!_ Riley scolded herself before the mages before her stiffened and a sound met her ears. Turning around she was Edolas Riley stalking towards them, his entire body a mixture of burns and wounds that left Riley wondering how he was still alive let alone walking around.

"You bitch!" He screamed enraged as he morphed into a sprint, a blade shining in his right hand as he zeroed in on the red mage. "I'll kill her as payback for you killing my Erza!"

Riley's body moved on its own accord, acting out of survival instinct alone as she pushed Erza out of the way and blocked the knife with her right hand. It went right through it and she winced again but gripped his hand tightly in order to hold him in place as she gathered the last of her strength to shove her left hand deep into his chest. In seconds neither was moving and the black mage could feel his heartbeat in her hand as she gripped the organ that kept him alive while they stared each other down.

Edolas Riley stared in shock before his eyes drifted to where her fist entered his chest and his eyes filled with tears. Seconds later she felt his heart skip a beat and a pang of guilt washed through her body before she ended his suffering. In one swift movement she stepped back and ripped his heart from his body; watching him with an emotionless expression as he fell lifeless to the ground.

"I told you I would rip your heart out…" Was all Riley said as she gripped the organ in her hand before letting it drop to the ground and ripping the blade from her other hand. The atmosphere had gone from confused to panic and now shock as she breathed heavily and her body shook.

"Riley…"

"Don't…Erza…" The black mage responded weakly before collapsing to the ground and Titania was at her side in seconds as panic etched across her face.

"Shit Riley hold on!"

"Mira you're trained in emergency medicine do what you can for her. Gray take off one of your jackets Riley is going to need it. Natsu I need you to go get whatever water is around here and fast. Let's move people that girl just saved this entire world by taking down Nightwalker and Henderson so let's show a little respect!"

After Lucy had finished shouting orders everyone was moving and Erza couldn't believe how well they all listened to the blonde mage.

"Let me take a look at her." Mira said calmly as she knelt beside Erza and smiled. After giving the black mage a once over she got to work wrapping the worst wounds she saw and pouring something down Riley's throat.

"What is that stuff?"

"This is a minor pain killer mixed with a mid-grade anti-biotic. I can't undo the damage that was done to her from the magic destruction particles in her body but this should help her in its own way."

"Wait how did you know what happened?" Erza was shocked and confused as the white mage worked; thanking Gray when he handed her one of his jackets and a scarf. As Mira tightened the scarf around a leg wound and covered Riley with the jacket she spoke.

"Because we all know the kind of magic our Riley uses. Believe it or not…he used to be a member of our guild…"

"No way…" Erza looked to the man lying on the ground and shook her head, "I can't believe that Mira."

"I know but it's true. When he was younger he joined us but when his father found out Riley had to quit or be thrown in prison for treason. Once he left the king staged many devastating attacks on civilians and blamed us in order to convince Riley that we were the enemy. Because he was so trusting he believed what he saw and ever since it has been one big war between the kingdom and us." Mira looked to the man as tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for whatever pain he caused you but he was a gentle soul at some point. The king is the one who turned him against us and Nightwalker was only too happy to get him wrapped around her manipulative finger. Because of the influence of those two he turned into the man lying on the ground."

"I'm sorry to hear that…I know how it feels to lose someone you care about to the dark side…I lost an old friend because of the same thing…" Titania lowered her voice and placed a hand on Mira's shoulder.

"It's heartbreaking when you can't save them…" The white mage placed a hand on Erza's before taking a deep breath, "…but I'm not going to let your Riley die here. I'll do what I can because I saw a pure heart and a kind soul when I looked into her eyes."

"Thank you Mira…you're just as kind here as you are in our world." Erza smiled and grabbed Riley's hand as Gray placed another of his jackets under her head before walking away. "Riley is the most powerful woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing…she would risk her life for any one of her friends in Fairy Tail and I know deep in my heart that if she had gotten to know you all more she would have risked her life for you as well."

"I have no doubt of that but right now we need to focus on her bleeding. But to go back to your confusion from before…it's because we were guild mates that I know what happened to her. Our Riley was very skilled with magic nullification and destruction. He was an asset to us when we would go up against another guild."

"I see, that makes sense now. He used that power on Riley and destroyed all the magic particles in her body. Having something like that happen to a wizard from Earthland causes what's called magic deficiency syndrome and will eventually kill the victim if left unchecked. We need to get her back to our world as soon as possible if she's going to have any chance of survival." Erza's voice shook as she spoke and her eyes fell in despair for her sister as she placed a hand over her forehead.

Mira was quiet for a moment before the two Earthland mages began to glow brightly and before they knew it, Erza and Riley were ascending into the skies. Titania gripped her sister tightly as they were lifted, making sure to not let her go for anything while they began to leave Edolas. With one last wave Erza said goodbye and focused on supporting her unconscious sister and look to the sky where a reverse anima pulled them in. _Hang on Riley we're almost home…just be strong for a little while longer…_ she thought nervously while she hugged the black wizard like her life depended on it. There was a blinding flash of light before they were soon plummeting to the ground.

With a panicked yell she held onto her sister tighter and flipped so that she would hit the ground first and closed her eyes. Apparently everyone who got pulled into the reverse anima was dropped in the same spot so when Erza landed it was on top of Gajeel who was on top of Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Natsu. Floating above them were Happy and Carla and everyone groaned in pain as their bodies jarred from the impact.

Without wasting any time Erza had Riley on her back once more and was sprinting off towards the guild hall. She could hear the others calling out after her but paid them no mind, instead focusing on saving the only person that mattered to her.

Once back at the guild she was a little shocked to see that everything was back to normal and more surprised still, to know that no one realized what had even happened. They had no idea that they had all been turned into a giant lacrima and were going on about their lives as if no time had passed so when Titania burst through the door with Riley in her arms stillness fell over the hall. Cana was the first to say anything, the card user rushing to Erza's side in seconds; worry etched into her face.

"What the hell happened?"

"Wait you don't know what happened?" Erza cast her a confused look before shaking her head. "Never mind I'll explain later, right now I need to get Riley to the infirmary and talk to Master at once."

* * *

A little while later Porlyusica was injecting a liquid into Riley's arm. Once that was done she proceeded to bandage the wounds that the black mage had acquired and only after that did she sit back and sigh.

"I swear every time I see this damn girl she's injured. For someone with legendary strength and power she's always getting herself into situations that almost cost her her life." The pink haired woman spoke with aggravation in her tone as she put away her tools, "She will be fine. I was able to make a counter to the poison that was in her system thanks to the blood that was all over her hand. If you hadn't come back with that I'm afraid she would have died."

"What on Earth happened Erza?" Makarov was serious as he spoke, crossing his arms as he did so and taking a seat next to the red mage. Erza proceeded to tell the story of Edolas and everything that had transpired there, being careful to leave out specific details that she didn't want them knowing. She also knew that Riley would kill her if she woke up to find out that they all knew. When she was done the room had become eerily silent.

"I see…and this Edolas Riley…he was the one who did this to her?" Makarov asked knowing full well the answer to his question but needing the clarification anyway.

"Yes. He was very skilled when it came to nullification magic and he caught Riley off guard with it."

"That bastard is lucky I wasn't there or else I would have killed him." Cana seethed from Riley's other side; her eyes flashing with anger as they drifted to the black mage.

"Rest assured he's dead. Riley ripped his heart out herself, hence the hand covered in blood."

"Damn that takes balls to kill yourself…" The card user countered shocked and almost apologetically as she held back a shiver.

"So how long until she will be awake?" Makarov turned to his old friend who simply shook her head.

"I can't tell you because it all depends on her at this point. I say we let her rest and come back and check on her in a little while."

"Yes good idea. Thank you Porlyusica."

"If she keeps needing me to save her ass like this I'm going to start charging her…" The pink woman spoke to no one in particular as the two older mages walked out, closing the door behind them to leave Erza and Cana alone with their friend.

"You can tell me you know." Cana said suddenly as she made the red mage nearly jump out of her skin in the process.

"What are you talking about Cana?"

"When you were telling us everything that happened in Edolas I knew right away that you left something out; now that it's just us in here I want you to tell me."

"Cana that's not a good idea…"

"I don't care…I mean I do care but I need to know…I love her too much to not want to know."

Taking a deep breath Erza sighed and explained all she had left out earlier and had to physically stop the card user from ripping the door off its hinges in a fit of rage. When the brunette was finally calm enough to talk rationally Erza sighed again.

"I told you that you wouldn't want to know."

"Thanks for telling me anyway." Cana relaxed back into her chair and looked to her fallen friend. "Man you really have shitty luck Riley…"

"Yeah…tell me about it…" The black wizard responded weakly as she opened her eyes and Cana and Erza both stiffened before smiling down at her.

"Welcome back sister."

"Glad to see you're awake again. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a fucking truck and almost died." Riley said flatly as she forced herself to sit up. She winced but otherwise had no trouble. "I take it I have Porlyusica to thank for my bandages and magic power? I can feel it again…thank God."

"Yeah her and Master Makarov left a while ago to check up on the rest of the guild while we stayed here to wait for you to wake up." Titania responded as Cana moved to hug the devastation mage.

Riley stiffened slightly before her body was alight with guilt from the last time they had spoken and she wrapped her arms around Cana in seconds and held on like her life depended on it.

"Cana…." She started before the brunette leaned back and smiled, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't…I know what you're gonna say…"

Riley swallowed hard and willed the tears that threatened to fill her eyes away before she grabbed Cana by her cheeks and kissed her with everything she had. The card user was shocked stiff as the black wizard kissed her but in seconds her body relaxed and she was kissing Riley back with fervor before the black wizard broke apart.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you Cana…please forgive me…I didn't mean it."

"I know…"

"I love you Cana."

"I love you too Riley.

"As much as I love this little show of affection…" Erza trailed off while she looked away, turning a light shade of red in the process, "We should be getting back out to the rest of the guild. I heard something earlier that I want to confirm."

The couple laughed lightly before nodding and apologizing, each of them red in the face as well. Once Riley had changed they were back in the main part of the guild hall and both Cana and Erza froze while Riley simply looked on confused.

"Li-Lisana?" Erza asked surprised?

"How are you here you died two years ago…" Cana trailed off before the white haired mage told her story; Riley simply sitting down at the bar while she listened, her eyes traveling to Mira who was still crying happily next to her brother.

"I'm very happy for you Mira." Riley smiled genuinely and furrowed her brows when the white mage looked away without responding. "Everything alright? You should be happy Mira you've got your sister back." Said takeover mage was silent for another moment before she finally spoke.

"It's not that…Riley I wanted to apolo-"

"Don't worry about it Mira. It's in the past and I understand why you did it. I'm the one who owes you an apology for slapping you. I was out of line and went too far."

"No if anyone went too far it was me."

"Agree to disagree and move past this?" Riley offered with a smile and an out stretched hand. Mira simply smile back and wrapped the devastation mage in a hug before the two heard whispers around the guild; each stiffening at them before Riley did something about it. The black mage spun on her heel so fast, her power spiking enough to have her entire body glowing violet and even in her weakened state she had most people jumping back with fear in their eyes.

"Let's all understand one thing right now. Yes, I was raped a while back. Yes Mira was helping me get over my fear and I over reacted. No it does not mean you all get to talk about it in hushed voices behind my back and if I hear anything else on this matter I will personally see to it that you stop breathing. I just had to kill myself and ripped a still beating heart from my own chest so don't for a second think that I won't hurt you." By the time she had finished speaking she was all but hissing in anger and most of the guild had become petrified by her while the others simply looked on with sorrow in their eyes.

Once her magic tapered off the silence was thick enough to cut with a knife and Riley could only stand there in a mixture of shock and embarrassment before Makarov open his mouth.

"Now that that's settled let's put it behind us and never bring it up again. Does everyone understand me?"

There were a mixture of nods and replies throughout the guild before Riley nodded in satisfaction and took a deep breath.

"Now…in order to apologize for scaring most of you half to death I have decided to show you something that only a handful of people are aware of…" The black mage trailed off before she walked into one of the storage spaces the guild hall had. Levy was the first to catch on and her eyes lit up.

"No way!" She was at the front of the guild hall in seconds, taking a seat next to Erza and Cana who had figured it out as well; each having an expectant smile across their faces.

"Uh…anyone know what's going on here?" Lucy was confused as she looked around but simply followed suit and sat next to Levy. Freed who had been silent all this time finally spoke as he walked up to sit behind the blonde mage.

"If it's what I think it is then we are all in for a very special treat." His voice was filled with anticipation and Lucy could swear she saw something akin to love flash across his eyes before Riley was back and walking towards them all, a black case held tightly in her hand.

"Thank you for taking such good care of it Freed…I owe you." She cast the green mage a wink before pulling up a chair in front of everyone as she spoke again, "Find a seat you guys, it's time I show you why I didn't enter the Miss Fairy Tail contest." She was smirking as her voice filled with that Mira could only describe as arrogance and she was perplexed as to why so she simply took a seat next to Cana and waited patiently.

Lucy was thoroughly confused at this point while she looked around at everyone around her. Most everyone had congregated to where she was and had taken a seat and while most looked just as confused as she was, a few looked like they were all about to jump the black wizard's bones and the celestial mage inwardly shuddered before the lights went out and a single light lit up Riley who was holding a violin in her hands. Lucy's eyes widened with shock at what she saw before her but couldn't look away while the black mage simply took a deep breath and raised the instrument to her right shoulder; bringing the stick up to the strings before she began to play, closing her eyes in the process.

The sound that echoed within the guild hall had everyone freezing in their seats and a deafening silence washing over the room. Lucy was at a complete loss for words as she listened to the sound that was emanating from the black mage before her. With each stroke Riley's fingers moved with a grace Lucy never knew she could possess and the change in sound had the celestial mage's heat pounding in her chest so hard she was afraid it would explode.

Mira sat shocked stiff as she listened to Riley play and her eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything else in the room aside from the black mage. She could see the grace in Riley's form as it moved in time with her arm and fingers in an almost dance-like way while at the same time never once opening her eyes. The takeover mage's jaw dropped and the pounding of her heart seemed to beat in sync with the music that shook her entire body. Drawing her eyes away from the woman before her she was able to look around and what she saw made her stiffen once again. Everyone who had been confused only moments before seemed to be in a trance while they listened to the music, their jaws hanging open while their eyes glued to Riley.

 _I never knew she could do this…she has everyone mesmerized…_ her mind was racing at this point while the tempo picked up on the wordless song that was ringing in her ears and before she knew what she was doing she was standing and walking closer to Riley, suddenly needing to be closer to the beautiful sound that plagued her senses.

While Riley played Erza felt her heart lighten and her soul sing for the first time in a while and she smirked as she watched Mira go closer, Levy not far behind. Within a minute half the guild was huddled closer to her sister, each one as if fighting for her music to be all to themselves. Around her she could hear soft gasps ring out and she looked from person to person before her eyes landed on Lucy who looked as if she was about to pass out. Her eyes were heavy and her breathing was coming in fast but still the blonde wizard leaned closer resting her head on Mira's shoulder in the process.

While she played Riley could feel the atmosphere change and she instinctively smiled before the tempo changed again to slow and she was feeling the vibration of the strings within her very soul. She loved playing and being able to play for those she loved only made the experience more enjoyable. When the last note sounded and tapered off she finally opened her eyes and was a little shocked to see that everyone had come within a foot of her while she was playing; their eyes glued to her as if she were the reason for their very existence and she smiled.

"This is my way of showing my love for all of you. You are my family…and I wanted you all to hear what I hear when I pick up a violin…" Riley spoke softly as she looked down at her instrument before bringing her head up again to smile. The room was silent again before shouts rang out all around her and it was hard to tell who said what.

"Marry me right now!"

"She's not gonna marry you because she's gonna marry me you idiot!"

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life!"

"Riley just made me switch sides."

"I could listen to her play all day…"

"Please play another song for us Riley!"

It was after that comment that everyone stopped bickering amongst themselves and agreed on something. Shouts of agreement rang out all around her and she simply smiled and nodded before taking another deep breath and playing again.

This time while she played she could feel a head fall into her lap and a back press up against her legs as she sat. The warmth from all around her only fueled her playing and she smiled wider, her fingers moving faster as she upped them tempo of the song and played with everything she had. It was when she stroked the final note that she was tackled and arms wrapped around her neck.

"All of you guys can suck it Riley is mine." Cana said happily as she hugged the black mage who was taken aback by her sudden invasion of space. When arguments began to unfold all around her Riley laughed aloud and stood, bringing the card user with her to wrap her arm around the brunette's waist.

"I will play for anyone, anytime, and any place. Rest assured I love playing for you all as much as you love listening to me play…" She trailed off to hold Cana closer before kissing her for everyone to see.

Levy and Erza squealed with excitement while Lucy and Mira made very loud sounds of approval.

"You two are so cute together!" The white mage said happily as she clapped her hands. When it was clear that no one in the guild had a problem with Riley and Cana being together the black mage smiled again before setting her case down and walking over to the bar. Everyone of course followed suit to ask her many questions but all she wanted was some spicy curry and that's exactly what she got.

* * *

 _ **Well that's it for this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it as much as did while writing it! until next time!**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **dark**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hello again and thank you all for being patient while I attempt to write more of this story. You have all been so wonderful and supportive throughout this entire thing and I love all of you for it. Here is another chapter to this tale and I do hope you enjoy it :)**_

* * *

Lucy sighed happily as she lowered herself into a hot bath, the steam cleansing her pores as she did so; a smile stretched across her face.

"Ah…nothing beats a nice hot bath…"

"You said it girl…" Cana sighed from across the water and the celestial mage stiffened before shock raced through her.

"Cana?!"

"Hey." The card user smirked and waved before looking down and continuing, "I was wondering…how things with your dad were going?" The question caught Lucy off guard and she froze for a second before she spoke.

"My dad? Good I guess…aside from the whole dark guild thing going down I've been keeping in touch and he's happy so that makes me happy…" Lucy trailed off as her eyes drifted back to the brunette before her. "Are you alright Cana…?"

"Yeah I'm alright." Said mage looked away and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Yeah…I'm not buying that. Tell me what's wrong." The blonde gave her a look that read 'spill it or I'll go ask Riley' and Cana sighed as she stood up, leaving Lucy to blush at the sight before her.

"Fine then…I've been seriously considering quitting the guild…" The seriousness of Cana's tone had the celestial mage stiffening with shock; Lucy was on her feet in seconds and in the brunette's face.

"What?! Why the hell would you quit the guild?!"

There was a long pause while Cana thought of the right words to respond with and Lucy was confused as to why the sudden change in her personality.

"It's just something that I think about come this time of year is all…"

"Well don't think like that! Do you know how that would make Riley feel if you left the guild?" Lucy sat back down and glared out the window, "It would kill her Cana…"

"This isn't about Riley right now…"

"That doesn't matter, the decisions you make have a direct effect on the person you're with Cana. Whether you want Riley involved or not doesn't matter anymore." Lucy was out of the tub and drying off while the card user simply stood, letting her eyes wander to the window as a shiver ran down her body. The blonde sighed and handed Cana a towel before walking back to her room.

"That came out different than I had intended I apologize…." Cana trailed off before she walked out and sat in the desk chair, "I guess what I'm trying to say is…Riley can't help me with this…so it's not something I can talk to her about…"

Lucy was genuinely worried for her friend at this point while she pulled on clothes and watched as Cana did the same.

"Okay well why can't Riley help you? You wanna tell me what this is about?"

"I'll tell you later…thanks for listening Lucy…" Cana was gone a moment later and Lucy was left standing in her empty room completely at a loss for words.

* * *

"I'm telling you Mira Cana is acting weird…" Lucy spoke to the takeover mage while she sat at the bar, her hand absently stirring the water in her glass before Natsu was beside her and claiming a solo job before taking off. The celestial mage stared after him confused before Gray came up and did the same thing and even weirder still, when Jet and Droy said that their team was splitting up for the time being.

All around her what normally would be extremely tight groups were acting strange and going out on solo missions and all Lucy could do was stare at them all with utter confusion on her face.

"Okay what the hell is going on here Mira?!"

"Don't worry you'll find out soon!" Was all the white mage could say because she got bombarded with solo mission takers. Behind her Lucy could hear Riley and Erza walk in and she turned to them in exasperation.

"Can one of you please explain to me just what the hell is going on here?"

Both mages simply smirked and shook their heads before speaking as one, "Sorry but we can't say anything until the Master speaks to everyone tomorrow."

"You two are no help at all…and stop synchronizing its creepy!" The sisters simply laughed while they watched Lucy stalk out of the guild hall and took a seat at the bar.

"Hey Mira." They said as one before ordering what they wanted.

"How's the request board looking?" Riley smirked as she sipped her drink while the white mage sighed heavily.

"It's very empty at the moment but you two know why of course. This year is going to be interesting."

"Indeed it is…I can't wait to see what happens." Erza said confidently before she took a sip and listened while sirens went off around the city.

"Guildarts is back" Mira said matter of fact as she wiped a glass.

"Just in time too." Riley interjected before she felt the ground below her shift to signal the orange mage coming closer. When he finally opened the door he looked confused and he had to do a double take at the surroundings before Mira walked up to him.

"Excuse me little lady but do you know where I can find a guild called Fairy Tail?"

"This is Fairy Tail. Remember me?" Mira smiled and tiled her head to the side as he thought for a moment before it dawned on him.

"Holy shit…Mira is that you!? Wow you've sure grown up! Wow is this the guild hall now!? It's so big! So many new faces as well!" He was looking in every direction with shock on his features before a familiar face met his from across the room.

"Now there's a face I remember! Hey Riley how've ya been lil' lady?" Guildarts was walking up to her as he spoke and she smiled and nodded in response as she took another sip of her drink.

"Long time no see Guildarts." She said while she stood and held out her hand to shake. The man before her smiled widely before gripping hers with enough for to bring a grunt from her and she responded by tightening her own grip and before anyone knew it the two mages were raising their fists and letting them fly.

Riley ducked and moved to the side, bringing the large man with her until he was off balance and she came up fast with an uppercut to his chin. It hit with enough force to jar her body and she heard cracking noises before Guildarts winced and stumbled back and let go of her hand. Giving him no time to recover Riley spun and lashed out with a powerful roundhouse kick to his right side but the man saw this coming and caught her foot easily.

Riley's expression got serious as she flipped and shot her right leg out at him; the hit strong enough to slide the orange mage back a few feet and forcing him to release her leg before she landed gracefully on the floor. Guildarts laughed and placed a hand on his chest were a little red mark marred his skin.

"Not bad kiddo, you've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you." He smiled at her as he placed a hand on her head. Riley only grunted at his response and held her hand as pain radiated through it.

"Fuck Guildarts what the hell is your face made out of? I think I broke my hand." The black mage said aggravated as she cradled her injured appendage.

The orange man simply laughed again and sat down at the bar as he looked around. "This place is empty where did everyone go?"

"You should know…" Riley grumbled as she sat down next to him, Erza coming to his other side as the last few moments played over in her head.

"Riley…how the fuck can you go toe to toe with him?" The red mage was shocked at this point and no matter how many times she saw her sister match Guildarts in strength it would always surprise her.

Riley simply shrugged and flexed her finger as her magic took away the pain. "I don't know I just do. I've been training my entire life to get stronger so it doesn't surprise me anymore."

"You two going at it will always surprise me." Cana laughed from the doorway as she strolled into the hall and took a seat beside Riley.

"Hey Cana long time no see! You've grown up too!" Guildarts said happily as he waved to her but all the card user did was offer a small smile before dismissing him altogether to look to Riley.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Her voice was so serious that it had the black mage stiffening in her chair before nodding absently and getting up to follow her out of the guild.

"What did I do?" Guildarts asked confused as he watched the two mages leave.

"Don't worry about them Cana always gets weird around this time and Riley is the only person she trusts enough to talk to about whatever it is that's bothering her." Erza spoke matter of fact as she placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Those two are always wandering off alone anyway." Mira smiled before adding to her comment, "They're so cute together."

Guildarts looked from the white mage to Erza and back again before his mind caught up to what she said and he nodded. "Ah I get it now! Wow I never imagined they would get that close…makes sense though Cana's been with her from the beginning." The man smiled to himself before standing. "When you see Natsu send him my way I've got something for him."

Erza and Mira simply nodded as they watched the strongest member of Fairy Tail walk out.

Lucy stood in the guild hall with a confused look plastered on her face as everyone gathered around her with anticipation in their eyes.

"Oh man I can't wait to hear who is chosen!"

"It's gotta be me this year it just has to be!"

"We've worked hard how can the master not have noticed that?"

All around her members spoke to no one in particular as they stared towards the front of the guild hall where Makarov, Mira, Erza, Riley and Guildarts stood with smirks on their faces. Somewhere behind her she could see Cana staring off into space with her arm wrapped around herself and Lucy briefly wondered if it had anything to do with what was surely about to be announced. When the master cleared his voice everyone became silent and Lucy could feel the tension in the room.

Makarov looked to each mage standing in front of him before his eyes wandered to those beside him. Erza stood with her arms crossed while Mira clasped her hands behind her back and smiled; Guildarts simply smirked and kept his form hidden under his cape. Riley on the other hand was lying on her side facing away from everyone and Makarov inwardly sighed.

"I will now announce the candidates for this year's S-Class Promotion Trial." A roar of excitement sounded out all around him and the old man smiled to himself before he began to list the names of the wizards who earned a spot in the trial. "I have chosen eight participants for this year's trial and they are as follows: Natsu Dragneel…" Said fire mage beamed with happiness and threw his fist into the air.

"Gray Fullbuster…" The ice mage smirked and nodded a thank you before Makarov moved on.

"Juvia Locksar…" Juvia looked on with surprise on her face.

"Elfman Strauss..." Said man smirked and mentioned something about being a real man.

"Cana Alberona…" Cana simply looked away with despair in her eyes.

"Freed Justine…" The green wizard told everyone he would follow in Laxus' footsteps and smirked.

"Levy McGarden…" Jet and Droy hugged the bluenette with adoration in they shouts of congratulations.

"…And Mest Grider…" The gasps rang out all around and Lucy watched as those chosen began to pump themselves up for whatever awaited them at the trial.

From behind Makarov Riley turned to look at all the candidates and smirked to herself before her eyes landed on Mest and a part of her had a gut feeling that she knew this man from somewhere but she couldn't place it. _He seems so familiar to me…but I don't remember seeing him before…_ She wondered to herself before the master spoke again.

"The trial will take place on our most sacred ground: Tenrou Island. Strength…heart…soul…these are all the things I took into consideration when I was making my decision. The trial will take place one week from today and only one of you eight chosen will be able to claim the title of S-Class wizard."

Each looked on to the five people in front of them and silence fell over the guild hall. It was Mira who spoke next as she smiled at all of them.

"Since we have a few new people to the guild I'm going to go over the rules for this trial so listen carefully. Within a preliminary period of one week you are to select one partner…"

"There are two rules to selecting your partner so take heed of them. First, they have to be a member of Fairy Tail, second they cannot be an S-Class wizard." Erza continued for the white mage as she looked form person to person and internally smirked to herself when faces fell.

"Which means Erza, Mira, Guildarts, and Riley can't be chosen…" Lily spoke more to himself than anyone else as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah I can understand that. Having one of them on your team would make you too powerful…" Wendy laughed nervously while Carla remained silent at her side.

"The details of the trial will be revealed after you all arrive at Tenrou Island." Mira spoke again before Makarov opened his mouth.

"But let all who take this trial on be warned…you will have to take Riley down if you want to earn the title of S-Class mage." Lucy could see the smirk on his face as he spoke and a little part of her died inside. Lord knew that no one would be able to beat her in a battle. They were all fucked.

"And Erza and I will be doing our best to weed out the rest of you right beside her." The white mage smiled and waved and everyone stiffened.

"You mean if they want to be S-Class they have to take down Mira, Erza, and Riley?!" Lucy was freaking out now and she wasn't even a candidate.

"I hear the master has ordered them all to hold back…"

"Yeah and I heard that he is placing a sealing spell on Riley so she has limited magic power."

"Well it has to be at least a little fair right?"

The talk coming from all around her was only proving to make the blonde mage more nervous.

"Quit bitching, we all had to go through this trial ourselves so it's only fair that you all have to take part too. Consider it a rite of passage." Guildarts said sternly from where he stood as he crossed his arms.

"The eight chosen with bring their partners to the port of Hargeon a week from today; that is all." Makarov finished before walking off the stage. Riley who had been silent up until this point rolled over to lay facing her guild mates and smirked, her body glowing violet as she did so.

"This is gonna be fun…" was all she said and most everyone paled.

* * *

Riley walked through the door to her house and was a little surprised at the darkness that greeted her. _Cana should have been back by now…_ She thought to herself as the stillness caused her to become more alert out of instinct. The entire building was deathly silent and the black mage had to strain her ears to hear anything. Nothing jumped out at her and nothing seemed wrong in the house but she had a bad feeing settling in the pit of her stomach and she was tensing where she stood. The sun had long ago set and the house itself was blacker than she ever remembered it being and she slowly reached back to the door she had just come through.; whatever it was that had her instincts on high only served to make her tense even more.

"Cana…?" Riley wasn't even sure why she was asking for the card user when she felt no magic energy in the area. When nothing met her ears she moved for the light switch and had only enough time to roll to her left to avoid a kick that buried itself into the wall seconds later. All of a sudden magic surged around her and she was grunting as another kick connected to her shoulder and she was falling backwards.

Her mind was racing at this point and her body moving mostly of its own accord as her eyes strained to see anything. She lashed out with a punch but it was caught in mid-air and she felt pressure drop onto her. Another hand gripped the front of her shirt and Riley had a hand around the wrist that held her in seconds in an attempt to push the intruder off.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my house?" Her words were like venom as she growled and gripped the wrist ever tighter. There was a slight popping sound and a hiss met her ears and she stiffened. _No way…_

"What's the matter Riley? Are you scared?" The voice was arrogant and smooth and the black wizard scoffed before ripping the hand off her shirt and flipping them so she sat on top. There was a flash of lightening from the thunderstorm raging outside and in that flash Mira's eyes lit up.

"I should have known that you would try again…" Riley countered angrily before ripping her hand from the white mage's grasp.

"You're reacting better this time that is for sure…" Mira trailed off and gave the black mage only enough time to suck in a breath before sending her flying into the wall behind her. "But let's see how long you can last…"

"Give me your best shot Mira." Riley wiped a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth and threw her jacket off to the side before she was dropping to the floor in order to dodge a kick. She grabbed Mira's foot and rose fast, swinging the white mage until she hit the wall with enough force to cause Mira to grunt. Riley jumped back and got into a fighting stance before she spoke again.

"If you break anything you're buying it. Got it?"

"The only thing I plan on breaking is your spirit…"

"Boy you really like getting into character don't you?" Riley's voice was flat as she sighed and blocked a punch before the magic energy from her opponent shifted and in seconds the form flying at her was no longer Mira but her Satan's Soul takeover and Riley had to ball her hand into a fist so tight she drew blood in order to keep her mind clear.

The punch that was aimed for the black mage's face was infused with more power than before so when Riley blocked it she slid back a few feet in the process. Shock barely had time to register in her eyes before another fist was flying at her. The devastation mage moved to avoid it, bringing her knee up to land a hit to Mira's stomach in the process. The white mage made no indication of whether it hurt or not before she gripped Riley's knee with her claws; moving to kick her other leg out from under her in the process.

Riley gasped with surprise as she was falling but used the opportunity to grab onto the white mage's arm as she went down. When her back hit the floor Riley used her speed to move her caught leg from Mira's grip and snake it up around her neck. While Riley did this she brought her other leg up in order to hook her knee around her foot; effectively capturing the takeover mage in a triangle head lock.

Mira winced slightly at the amount of pressure around her neck but still she fought. Riley on the other hand was using her position to its full advantage and raised her hips to tighten the grip she had and cut off Mira's air supply. In her hands she held the white mage's arm tightly and turned it so her wrist was pointed skyward and Riley was applying pressure to her elbow even as she choked Mira out.

When escape was inevitable Mira grunted and used her only free hand to wrap around Riley's thigh in an attempt to release the iron grip around her neck.

"That won't work Mira. The only way you get out of this still conscious is if you transform back and tap out. If not I keep tightening my grip on your neck until you pass out." Riley spoke matter of fact as she squeezed her legs tighter and Mira whimpered then and the magic that had engulfed her fell away and she was normal again. Seconds later Riley felt a light pat on her thigh and the black wizard released her captive.

Mira collapsed onto Riley with an almost pained gasp and her body was shaking. Riley simply lay there and let the white mage recover from the lack of oxygen.

"Where…did you learn…something like…that?" Mira's voice was strained as she spoke and Riley could hear the shock in it as the white mage lifted her head to stare into grey eyes. From this position Riley then realized that Mira was lying between her legs with her head resting in her lap and the black mage blushed slightly and thanked whatever god was out there that it was dark.

"I've been reading a lot of self-defense books lately and that was one of the moves I wanted to make sure I knew. It's very effective…" Riley chuckled and sat up, helping the white mage in the process. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay…nice job though. You only froze for a second before your instincts kicked in. The more I test you the faster your reaction time will be until its second nature." Mira smiled at her and stood up, stumbling only a little before catching her balance.

"Hey be careful. You want water or something?" Riley had a hand under Mira's elbow as she guided her to the kitchen; turning lights on as she went.

"Yeah sure, thanks." Mira sat at the small table and watched as Riley filled two glasses from the sink. "I have to say though, I didn't expect such a drastic change in such a short period of time…" Mira trailed off and thanked Riley as she took the glass.

"Yeah well in Edolas I learned just how fucked I was without magic so…"Riley trailed off as her eyes lost focus and Mira had to place a hand on her shoulder to snap her out of her day dream.

"You alright? You zoned out on me for a second there. You also looked terrified…"

"I'm fine thanks for asking though."

"Anything you wanna talk about? I'm always here to listen." Mira offered a smile as Riley stared her down.

"…No I'd rather not get into it right now…maybe another time…or if I was drunk…"

Mira looked to her quizzically before Riley chuckled and shook her head.

"Never mind just forget I said anything." The black mage downed her glass and went to refill it when Mira spoke again.

"I have a question for you…"

Riley turned to the white mage and raised her eye brows. The black mage hopped up to sit on the counter and motioned for Mira to speak.

"When did you…know you liked girls…?" Mira was slightly red as she asked this and Riley stiffened where she sat.

"Wow you jump right to the point don't ya?" The black mage laughed nervously as she crossed her arms and thought. "I don't know…I never really thought about it before…why do you ask?" she turned to Mira who was trying her best to avoid eye contact and Riley had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Well…I wanted to know when you realized that you loved Cana…I mean you went out with that man from the council right? What was going on then?"

"That's a tough question to answer Mira." Riley spoke matter of fact as she stared the white mage down. "I can't honestly say when I knew I loved Cana. I didn't even know she had feelings for me until after the Nirvana incident when she kissed me. After that I actually did my best to avoid her so I could decide what I wanted because I had kissed the council member only days before…" She trailed off as she furrowed her brows as if in thought. _What the hell was his name…? I can't even remember what he looked like…_ She thought quickly before she got back on topic.

"I had gone on a solo job and ran into him again and we ended up having sex that night…" Riley only trailed off to hide her embarrassment at talking so much before she decided she might as well continue. "When I woke up the next morning he was gone and Cana had come bursting into the room for a big confrontation…and things kind of spiraled out of control from there…"

"So you and Cana…"

"Yeah let's not go into the details here Mira." Riley responded curtly as she turned darker still and Mira smirked to herself at the reaction on the black mage's face before said mage spoke again, "It wasn't until Cana forced me to accept my true feelings that I realized I had loved her all along. She has been by my side since my first days at the guild and she has stood by me through everything."

"Wait what…? She-"

"I said no details Mira just use your imagination if you must but don't say anything." Riley snapped aggravated as she crossed her arms. The white mage laughed but nodded and Riley only seemed to grow more embarrassed. It wasn't until Mira became serious and spoke again that Riley actually visibly stiffened.

"Do you think that you experiences in the dark guild had anything to do with your preferences today…?"

"I never considered that could have been why…but it would stand to reason…wait why are you asking about my sex life here?"

"Because I want to make sure what I'm feeling is actually my feelings and not just a phase or whatever…"

"Woah Mira…are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?" Riley's eyes widened as she leaned closer to the white mage.

"Yeah…I think I like girls too…" Mira turned red and looked away. "But I also like Laxus…so I've been conflicted…"

"It's okay to like both Mira you don't have to choose." Cana's voice caused both mages to stiffen and look up with shock on their faces. The card user laughed and leaned against the doorway and looked at the two women before her.

"Cana!" They both said surprised as they each turned a deeper shade of red.

"I never thought you would turn someone Riley…" Cana smirked as she sauntered up and took a seat across from the takeover mage; placing her bottle of vodka in the center of the table. "Just in case you need a drink." She winked at Mira and sat back motioning for both women to continue on with their conversation.

"I didn't even hear you come in…you scared the shit out of me Cana." Riley snapped angered from her spot on the counter and pointed to the bottle. Once it was in her hand she took a long swig before the brunette placed a quick kiss on her lips and took the bottle back.

"I can be stealthy when I wanna be…and the conversation I heard only made me want to hear more so please don't stop on my part. I wanna hear what Mira is going to say." Cana took a swig of her own before handing the bottle to the white mage. Said mage took it and took a few gulps before speaking again.

"I was just asking Riley for some advice is all…"

"Yeah…I'm just gonna say this now while we're all still sober here. Riley is mine so find your own woman Mira."

Riley spit out her alcohol at the card user's words and Mira raised her hands. "Oh no! I didn't mean to imply that…I have someone else in mind actually…I mean Riley is amazing and I have to admit that when I heard her play it took all of my self-control not to jump her bones but she's not who I like…"

"Then who is it?" Cana and Riley asked together.

"Erza…" Was all the she devil could say and Riley and Cana both fell silent as they looked to one another.

"Wow…I have to admit I didn't see that one coming." Riley spoke first as shock registered on her face.

"I did. I mean come on and think about it for a minute. She just admitted to finding you attractive but she knows you're taken so who's the next best option? Erza is beautiful and strong and has a great reputation within the guild not to mention she's an S-Class mage as well as being related to you. It's the only option in my opinion. I mean if you were taken already I'd be going for the red head. Red is exotic anyway so this really doesn't come as a shock to me."

When Cana explained it Riley understood where she came from but still, the thought of her little sister with Mira was something she never thought she would see.

"Doesn't Erza have feelings for someone though?" The black mage questioned absently.

"Well there's that Jellal guy but we all know he's not coming back any time soon and Mira is a great choice. I think they would be cute together." Cana smiled at the white mage who simply blushed.

"You really think she would like me?" Mira asked nervously.

"Oh yeah. You're a demon girl and if Erza is anything like Riley here then a little bit of demon can speak volumes." Cana winked and Riley held up her hand.

"Okay I don't need to have images of those two in my head Cana."

"What? I'm just being honest here. A queen can find out a lot about herself if she finds herself at the mercy of a demon…"

"Cana I'm serious. Stop it. The last thing I want is to go to bed with pictures of Mira and Erza in my head." The black mage visibly shivered and stood, "I mean I don't judge but I don't want to think of my little sister like that."

"Hey where are you going?" Cana called after her as the black mage walked down the hall.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. It's late and I'm tired." She stopped to turn around fast, "Oh Mira I need you to bring Erza here tomorrow I wanted to talk to you both together. Cana I'll talk to you later about it but right now I need a shower. I'll see you guys later." When Riley disappeared into her room and closed the door Mira could feel the lust from the card user and took that as her que to leave, making sure to let Cana know that her and Erza would be by in the morning to talk about whatever it was Riley wanted to talk about. Cana barely acknowledged the takeover mage as she got up and walked to Riley's door; leaving Mira blushing as she walked out of the house.

* * *

"Can you say that again?" A confused Erza asked as she sat across from Riley in the kitchen the next morning.

"You heard me the first time Erza I know you're not deaf…" Riley trailed off before sighing and taking a sip of her coffee before she spoke again, "I asked if you and Mira wanted to move into the house with Cana and I."

"We have two extra rooms and I know living in the dorms isn't something any of us particularly like." Cana added smiling at both the red and white mage.

"Yes but…" Mira trailed off as she looked to both Riley and Cana before continuing, "You want me to move in as well? I can understand why you would want Erza seeing as she's your younger sister but why me?" When she had finished talking she was staring into grey eyes and the black mage sighed.

"You three are the only ones aside from Master and Porlyusica who've seen me at my weakest…I figured having us all under one roof would be good seeing as I count on all of you. It's just a suggestion Mira you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Riley looked to Mira as she spoke; the steam from her mug spreading out around her as she took another sip.

"That would make the most sense yes…but Mira has siblings of her own so wouldn't it stand to reason that you would want to live with Lisana instead of us?" Erza was next to speak and though she hadn't meant to upset the white mage Mira couldn't help but tear up a little.

"Yes you're right but…Lisana was gone for so long and even though I love her dearly she feels more comfortable sharing a room with Juvia seeing as they did that in Edolas. And Elfman stays in the boy's dorms so it's just me in my dorm room right now…"

Erza smirked and placed an arm around Mira's neck as she spoke; causing the white mage to spill some of her coffee.

"Then it's settled Mira and I will move in!"

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Cana smiled widely as Riley nodded and smiled to her younger sister.

"It will be nice living with you again Erza; you as well Mira."

Mira simply laughed nervously and looked from the card user to the devastation mage with pleading eyes as she silently begged for them to explain why they brought this up all of a sudden but all the two mages did was smirk and wink, leaving the white mage to try and calm her erratic heart and internally plot to destroy them later.

"When do you want us to move in by?" Titania asked sitting back in her chair, "The S-Class trials begin in a week."

"I was hoping we could get you two comfortable under this roof before we leave for Tenrou Island." Riley spoke matter of fact as she stood and motioned for everyone to follow her. "As you can see this is a very large house with plenty of rooms and I would rather you guys get use of them rather than letting them wither away to the dust bunnies."

"Speaking of…how the hell could you afford a house this large? It must have cost five million jewel easy…" Mira asked as her eyes roamed the house. It was indeed large, having four wings and two rooms in each wing at least. In the center was the living area and kitchen and a common bathroom while each wing held a restroom all its own. There was an attic as well as a basement and all Mira could do is stare at the ornate designs covering the moldings.

"Fifteen million actually but I had the extra money so I figured why not?" Riley said nonchalantly as she shoved her hands into her pockets while Erza had to lean in and whisper that Riley was stupid rich and Mira's eyes widened with shock.

"This wing will be for you Erza. The room across from yours should be large enough to keep your armor and weapons if you wish to have them out. Mira yours in the wing perpendicular to this one and it too has a spare room for you to use however you wish. Each wing has two bathrooms as well as access to the attic and basement so feel free to decorate how you wish as well as make it your own. You have complete freedom."

"Wow this is very generous of you Riley thank you very much." Mira bowed politely as she thought a minute, "What do you have your spare room as?"

"The room across mine is a studio. I use it for my study time as well as when I wish to write music or practice. The basement I have converted into a training area so if you wish to spar at any time you do it there. Thought you are not required to pay me anything for living here I do expect you to keep your wings clean as well as help out with food."

"Of course." Erza and Mira spoke in unison before Riley turned on her heel and smiled.

"Then welcome to your new home. Cana and I will assist you while you move your things in over the next week." The flash of teeth had Mira's heart racing and she stiffened before her eyes traveled to Erza who was smiling just as brightly. It never occurred to me before now…but they are very similar in the way they act…her mind flashed a few times and she had to dig her nails into her palms in order to calm down and speak.

"Thank you. I can have most of my stuff packed and ready by tonight…I didn't really keep much in my room back at the dorm so moving my stuff in will be easy."

"My things will take a few trips…I have all my armor out right now for cleaning and my weapons are undergoing maintenance but it shouldn't be too difficult to get everything packed up."

"Leave it to the requip mage to have the most stuff…" Cana laughed out loud as she walked back to the kitchen. "I need more coffee before we get to work, who else needs an energy boost before we get started?"

Everyone nodded and chuckled before following the card user.

* * *

 **FOUR DAYS LATER…**

"It's been about ten years since I've set foot on Tenrou Island. I forgot how fucking hot it was out here." Riley said flatly as she fanned herself to try and stay cool. They had left the port of Hargeon about half a day ago and so far the only thing the black wizard managed to do was remove her jacket and change into shorts and a tank top because of the heat. To her left sat Erza who had also donned lighter clothing and beside the red mage was Mira who seemed comfortable in the dress she had on. Guildarts hadn't changed but stood to Riley's right and smirked.

"Sure does bring me back though. Last time we were both on Tenrou Island was when you took the trial yourself little lady." He chuckled as he cast Riley a grin.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old were you when you took the trial Riley?" Mira asked as she walked up. The black mage thought a moment before responding.

"I think I was twelve or thirteen. Not really sure it was so long ago." Said mage laughed and shrugged while the she devil could only stare shocked at her. Erza who had been quiet up until that point finally spoke.

"A prodigy you've always been…I'm not surprised you were chosen at such a young age."

"Yeah and it was the hardest test of my life. Wasn't even sure the master was going to let me finish it. He was pissed when he found out about my Valkyrie magic."

"You took the S-Class trial right after learning a new form of magic? How on earth did you manage to fight with such new spells?" Erza was curious as she moved closer to her sister who simply shrugged.

"I'm a fast learner I guess. Picking up on the new type of magic didn't take me long at all. Mastering the control of it and my output was a challenge but I got it down eventually…" Riley trailed off as her mind flashed back to her fight with Laxus and she chuckled, "poor Laxus didn't know what to think when I broke out my new magic."

"And Makarov nearly broke a vessel when he stepped in to yell at you." Guildarts laughed along with her and Riley nodded in agreement.

"I know I thought I was going to get kicked from the guild."

"Using forbidden magic is grounds for expulsion and after I did some reading on your magic I understand why he was so angry with you." Erza interjected as she crossed her arms while Mira simply looked on and waited for her to continue. "That magic slowly drains the user of magic until it eventually kills them. Riley how in the hell can you maintain your level of magic power when your magic is constantly being sapped away?"

"I've actually been wondering that myself. Why would the master let you keep using something that will eventually kill you?" The orange mage spoke up as he looked to the black mage.

"Because it doesn't drain my magic, it enhances it. Porlyusica gave me a thorough exam after my fight and after many tests she came to the conclusion that I am one of the few who can use this magic freely without suffering the effects of it."

"I'm afraid I don't understand how that's possible." Mira said matter of fact as she placed a finger under her chin.

"You and me both Mira. All I know is that the magic I use only makes me stronger. The only weakness I have is my migraines. When I find the answer to that though I will let you know."

"Speaking of your magic, Master said he was going to place a seal on you for this trial. He said you and Guildarts both needed one." Titania spoke next as she gave Riley a once over before her eyes landed on the violet emblem and the red mage understood. "I see…" She trailed off to crouch before Riley to get a better look at her emblem. The normally simple Fairy Tail mark was now surrounded by a spell that Erza couldn't understand. The black letters that surrounded to purple emblem were what kept Riley's magic entrapped and Erza found herself wondering if she could possibly beat her sister in this state.

"Don't even think about it." Riley said flatly as she crossed her arms as if she could read the red mage's mind and Erza stood fast and laughed nervously. Mira smirked and stepped forward to place a hand over Riley's forehead.

"Your magic has definitely gotten weaker. I can barely feel anything from you right now. How are you going to be any threat during the trial? The way you are now I could take you down easily." The white mage spoke matter of fact and Riley growled low in her throat.

"It's because I'm stationary. Once I actually start fighting I'll give off more power don't you worry about me. Even the way I am now I could take you on Mira so don't count your chickens before they hatch." Riley smirked back as she slapped the takeover mage's hand away.

"As much as I would love to see how this plays out, we've arrived so let's get to our stations." Guildarts spoke loud enough to bring everyone's attention to him as they all faced the large Island that was coming up before them.

"Looks like this is where we part ways. You guys will be weeding out the groups from this point on so all I get to do is head to camp and relax." Riley spoke lightly as she placed her hands behind her head while the others simply stared at her.

"Hey now don't try to get rid of us so easily Riley…" Guildarts chuckled, "everyone else won't get here for another day we have some time. Let's go get camp set up and spend some quality time together before we crush the dreams of seven mages."

"The big man has a point." Erza confirmed smirking while Mira simply nodded. The black mage rolled her eyes but smirked back.

"Alright you all clearly can't survive without me so let's go. It's hot as balls out here and I would really like to go for a swim before nightfall." Riley was moving as soon as the ship was docked; everyone else trailing behind doing their best not to laugh.

* * *

 _ **Okay as always please show me some love and I will do my best to get the next chapter up for you all.**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **dark**_


	31. Yin and Yang

_**Sorry for my absence lately, life seems to enjoy taking me for a joy ride while I panic from the passenger seat. I have been working on the next chapter for you lovely people but have been facing some writers block. Okay not technically a block but my mind has been on other things. SO, while I figure out how the hell I'm gong to continue this story of mine, I have been working on what you could call filler chapters. Basically chapters to keep my readers entertained while I struggle to keep this thing going. These 'filler chapters' will be random writings I've thought up, including one shots between Riley and pretty much anyone I can think of. As my loyal readers all input is welcomed. If you have a pair you would like to see in a filler chapter shoot me a PM and I'll see what I can do. While I am working on the next chapter in the Tenrou Arc I do hope you enjoy this little one shot I came up with. (I'm going to hell for writing this). Please enjoy. Each filler chapter will have a unique name so I do hope you all enjoy reading them as much as I like writing them. As per usual, I own nothing but my original character.**_

* * *

 ** _Yin and Yang_**

"Again."

"How many times do you have to kick my ass before I can have a break?" Mira panted tiredly as she rested her hands on her knees. Her clothes were soaked and her body had small cuts and bruises in varying sizes and color.

"Until you get it right."

Mira groaned and sucked in a ragged breath before her eyes traveled to the black wizard, her teeth clenching in frustration. Riley either didn't notice or didn't care because her next movement was fluid grace as her stance widened and her arms came up to defend herself. Her body had a light sheen of sweat on it but other than that it was like Mira was nothing more than a warm up for her.

"At least tell me what I'm doing wrong then." The she devil had her hands on her hips as she looked to the ceiling. Not that anything up there would help her but if she had to look at the arrogant smirk on Riley's face any longer she was going to lose her shit.

"If I tell you then you won't learn anything. Now run it again." The words that drifted to her ears had Mira's nails digging into her skin in aggravation. It was smooth and confident and everything that she wished she was at that moment. Riley was very good at making her feel like shit and heaven knew the black wizard was not afraid to show it.

Groaning again Mira steeled herself and took her stance. They had been at it for almost two hours and all Mira seemed to learn was what not to do. Riley needed no signal to begin, charging her head on with a fist poised and ready to strike. Mira felt her heart hammer in her chest but ignored the rising panic; instead bringing her right arm up to block the punch. The smack of flesh against flesh sounded and pain radiated down her forearm but the takeover mage paid it no mind and swung her arm around to capture Riley's in a tight grip and pull her closer. With her left arm Mira brought it around and grabbed the black wizard's left shoulder and spun clockwise to end up with her back against Riley's hips. Gripping her shoulder and having her arm trapped against her body Mira took a deep breath and bent down in a squatting motion before rotating her body and lifting with her legs.

Riley was off the floor in seconds as Mira flipped her over her hip and slammed her into the floor. There was an audible thud and Riley grunted slightly as Mira held her left arm firmly and placed her right knee against her stomach to hold her in place. If she was in any pain Riley didn't show it, instead grabbing the wrist of the hand that held her by her shirt with enough force to cause Mira to wince.

Before the Takeover mage could even think of what to do next Riley ripped her left arm free and brought her feet up fast to flip over backwards. In that motion Mira's arm was trapped so all she could do was go with the motion so she didn't end up with a broken bone. It was so fast that it left the white mage reeling and confused. In one swift movement Riley's legs were in the air up by her head as she rolled, and in the next she had Mira face first into the mat with her arm behind her back. Riley's weight settled onto the Takeover mage and the pressure in her right shoulder was almost painful before her other arm was pinned to the floor. The pressure increased ever so slightly until Mira could take no more and she yelped in pain. As fast as it came on thought did Riley let go and stand, giving her time to recover and cradle her arm.

"You're still too slow." There was no hesitation, no question in her tone as Riley turned on her heel to grab her water bottle. Mira watched her move with ease and let out a string of curses as she stood, a dull ache settling over her right arm.

"Because you won't fucking tell me what I'm doing wrong!" Mira wanted to strangle the woman before her.

"You're too slow. That is me telling you what you're doing wrong."

"Then show me again how to do it." She gulped down water while Riley responded.

"I've shown you five times already Mira. Maybe this is too advanced for you. We should have started off with something easier. Jumping straight into this stuff is a good way to get hurt." The black mage wiped the sweat from her face and neck while Mira threw her bottle at the wall in frustration.

"Then show me again!" She was in the Devastation Mage's face in seconds.

"Showing you again won't help Mira. I'm sorry but you haven't even gotten the throw down yet. That aside, what you did just now was pretty good but once I hit the mat you froze and gave me an opening." Riley paused to set her bottle down and push Mira back. "Let's continue with sparring for now and maybe in a week or two we can come back to the submissions."

Mira stumbled back before catching her balance as a look of shock registered on her face. Just like that Riley dismissed her and started for the door.

"Let's take a break for a bit. Go refill your bottle and in about thirty minutes we will try it again." Riley made it to the bottom step before a rush of air met her ears. Almost too fast for Mira to follow Riley spun around with her arms up to protect her face and stepped into her punch. The smack of flesh on flesh sounded again and Riley was moving, rotating her arm to grip Mira's tightly and pull it against her body. The black mage then stepped forward and snuck her right arm around Mira's waist as their faces came within inches of each other. Mira stiffened instinctively as her heart stammered in her chest but before her mind could process anything else she felt Riley's hand grip her right hip tightly and she sucked in a breath.

Their bodies were flush against one another and Mira was sure the black mage could hear the pounding of her pulse but all Riley did was meet her eyes and smirk, noticing the blush on Mira's face before her body rotated and she had her back against the white mage's hips. In one swift movement Riley lifted Mira with ease and slammed her into the mat, her right arm still locked in her grip as she placed a knee on her stomach. The pressure was enough to cause Mira to grunt in discomfort but Riley was moving again before she could do anything. Riley's right arm came to Mira's right shoulder and the arm that held her arm twisted again so that Riley was gripping her own wrist while still keeping Mira's arm within her grip. All it took from there was Riley straightening her back and from where she lay on the floor, Mira couldn't help but notice how the sweat rolled down her skin or how her breasts pushed out in the process. She also couldn't help the pained cry she let out when the movement cause the pressure on her restrained arm to begin to bend in the opposite direction.

Riley released her in seconds and stood, holding out a hand to help the takeover mage up.

"That's how you do it."

Mira watched Riley's form as she turned and walked to get more water and for the first time she noticed the grace, the confidence in her posture as she moved. Mira saw it all and her already erratic pulse skipped in to overdrive when Riley dragged the towel down her neck and across her stomach. She had a black sports bra and black workout pants that hugged her hips like a second skin and Mira found herself curious as to how Riley's skin would feel under her fingers.

 _No stop! She's taken you don't need to be thinking like that now of all times!_ Mira knew it was wrong but all of a sudden all she could see was Riley. All she could think about was how her skin would feel under her touches.

"I'm gonna take a shower. If your arm still hurts when I'm done I'll give you some of my healing magic. Tomorrow we will work on sparring instead of submissions. You need to take it slow." Riley's words drifted to her ears as she took the steps two at a time before the door shut behind her and Mira was left standing in the middle of the dark basement fighting with her thoughts.

* * *

The room was empty when Riley emerged from the bathroom, a towel draped around her neck and boy-short underwear resting at her hips. The sun had long ago set and she could hear the ticking of the clock at the far end of the bedroom. Her muscles protested with each move she made but it was a dull ache that she knew all too well.

 _Where is Cana when I need her?_ Sparring with Mira only fueled her desire for physical contact that much more. The breeze from the open window was just cool enough to calm the fire within her body and Riley sighed as a shiver raced down her spine.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look standing naked in this room?" Riley turned to see Cana leaning against the doorframe with lust in her eyes.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon. Your job request was for two days." She watched Cana lick her lips and a wave of heat washed over her.

"Yeah but when you're awesome like I am you finish early." Riley watched her wink and close the door behind her, sliding the deadbolt home before sauntering up and placing a finger under her chin.

This close Riley could smell the remnants of her last drink and smirked before their lips met. Cana tasted sweet and when Riley pushed up onto her tips toes to deepen the kiss the brunette snaked an arm around her bare waist to pull her closer until their bodies were pressed against one another.

Riley broke the kiss first, her breaths coming in ragged pants while Cana let her go and took a step back and smirked, her tongue gliding over her lips.

"You taste amazing. Let me taste the rest of you." Her voice was low and husky as her eyes traveled down Riley's form, lingering on her breasts and hips before coming back up to her eyes.

Taking a deep breath the black mage marched forward with purpose, backing Cana up to the wall until her arms had the card user trapped, steel eyes boring into violet ones.

Cana stiffened and sucked in a breath when Riley gave her a once over before her hand gripped her chin almost tightly. Riley leaned down slowly and just when Cana thought she would kiss her again, Riley moved her head to the side and her lips were at her ear.

"If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask…Mira." Riley stepped back and watched the brunette sink to the ground, her face so red that even in the dark Riley could easily tell. In seconds a shimmer washed over Cana and a heartbeat later Mira sat breathing hard and looking up into steel grey eyes with both lust and confusion.

"How…how did you know?" Her normally neat hair lay about her shoulders in a 'just rolled out of bed' look. Her magenta dress hugged her form and Riley watched her chest rise and fall quickly as she struggled to regain control of her breathing. The end of said dress fanned out around her in a pool of fabric and the black mage let her eyes wander to the indecent amount of thigh that was showing. This close Riley could see how pale and beautiful Mira's skin was. It glowed in the moonlight and Riley has to physically stop herself from taking a step forward.

"Cana left on a two day mission this morning…" there was a pause while Riley knelt before her, her hand coming to grip her chin. "And the real Cana would have had me against the wall or on the bed before even speaking. You on the other hand, were hesitant; I had to kiss you." Mira's heart was pounding in her chest as she stared into Riley's eyes. This close she could see the flecks of cerulean glistening in the low light and her body grew hotter.

"Your transformation magic is truly a gift from above Mira. Had you not spoken and simply ravished my body I would not have realized the difference." Her lips were so close Mira could smell the mint from the toothpaste she had just used. All it would take was an inch or two if she had the courage to follow through. The question was if she could actually bring herself to do it. Mira was the type to go after what she wanted but when it came to this particular wizard she was hesitant. Something about Riley had the takeover mage overthinking everything.

With Erza Mira knew what she wanted and how to get it. Getting the red mage to accept her feelings was easy. Getting her in bed even easier but the devastation mage was the challenge she didn't know she needed. This close Mira could smell her body wash and shampoo, citrus and rain; the water still dripping from her hair down between her breasts almost enough to make her lose control. Almost.

"You look like you want something Mira…" the sound was so close to her ear that the white mage visibly shivered and took in a shaky breath.

"I do…I don't think I've wanted anyone so badly before. Not even Erza turns me on like you do…" it was mean to say and Mira meant no I'll will towards the red mage but just looking at Riley had goosebumps rising on her skin and lust burning her every nerve ending. Erza was amazing in bed of that there was no doubt. She made Mira a very satisfied woman but sometimes Mira wanted something more. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on, and until now she had no idea what it was. It was Riley herself that Mira wanted. She wanted to fight she represented. The thrill of the chase, the prey to the hunter within her demon soul. The demon within her wanted nothin more than to break the black mage down until there was nothing left.

"You look like you're having trouble forming words Mira. Tell me, what do you want?" Riley released her and sat back, resting her hands on the floor behind her as the towel that had been around her neck and covering her breasts finally fell off. Mira followed it and had to bite her lip for a second to control herself but Riley caught every movement.

"I want…" the white mage looked on with lust filled eyes as she unconsciously leaned forward. _To fuck you until you love me_. As if snapping out of a daze she cleared her throat, "you don't want to know what I want Riley."

Riley smirked, "should I be afraid of you?"

"Honestly yes." Her words sent a shiver down Riley's spine.

"Why? Tell me Mira…what do you want to do to me?"

The mage in question gulped and looked down at her own visibly shaking hands before she spoke, painfully aware of the eyes on her as she did so.

"The demon in me wants nothing more than to dominate you Riley…right now it's taking all of my self control not to let her out. She will fuck you into submission if I let her and I don't want that. You're one of my closest friends. I can't hurt you…but dammit if I don't secretly want the same thing." Riley watched as tears fell down her cheeks and was aware of her own heart racing. This side of Mira made her nervous but the fighter within her wanted nothing more than to accept the challenge.

"So let her out Mira. Lose control for tonight. Show me just how much of a demon you are. My body has been put through some terrible things but what you're saying doesn't sound so bad. A night of sex…how can I refuse such a thing when my body burns with lust for you." Mira stiffened at the words that met her ears and she looked up. There ice blue met steel grey in a heated battle and she spoke cautiously.

"Are you sure you want that Riley? There's something about me you don't know."

"I like a challenge Mira. I don't submit to anyone or anything so I'd like to see you try it." Challenge accepted is what she meant and Mira watched her smirk turn into a sexy, toothy grin. There were no other words needed to solidify Mira's resolve. She crawled over slowly, making sure to give the black mage ample time to rescind her invitation but when Riley just watched her with heated eyes the white mage couldn't help the smirk that traveled across her face.

Mira was in Riley's lap in seconds, her left hand cradling the black mages head while her right arm wrapped around her waist to pull them closer. Their lips met in an almost panicked frenzy while the white mage groaned low in her throat. Riley tasted so good her mind was going fuzzy and her heart pounded in her chest. Mira arched her back enough to bring their breasts together and the heat at her core ramped up when she felt Riley's hand begin tugging at the zipper on her dress.

Almost as quickly as her heart fluttered did she have the black wizards hands behind her own back.

"I don't want you touching me just yet. I told you I wanted to dominate you Riley." It was a struggle to keep her voice from shaking as she said those words and Mira watched as Riley's eyes flashed with hunger before they closed. When the black mage made no sound of protest Mira smirked and lifted her chin so they would lock eyes again; this time trailing her fingers down Riley's neck and between her breasts and watching as the devastation mage lost focus when she stopped just above the hem of her underwear.

Had this been Erza she would have taken control already, the red mage not wanting to be anything but in the lead. Sometimes it was fun and Mira thoroughly enjoyed their time together but the she devil also liked to be on top. She liked having the power over her lovers and Erza simply couldn't handle being second best. That's why she liked Riley. As powerful as this mage was, she was not afraid to let someone else take the lead in bed. She was a force to be reckoned with in a fight but when it came to sex Riley was as green as grass and for that Mira was grateful. She didn't have to fight for dominance because Riley would easily give it up.

"Erza is fun to play with but you are the prize I've been after Riley. She's not one to let me dominate her but you…" she trailed off while she brought a hand up to cup Riley's breast. It was soft in her grip and when she gave a light squeeze the black mage let out a strangled breath and closed her eyes. Mira's body pulsed with heat at the reaction she had received, squeezing again for the same thing before moving to trail her tongue up her neck. Riley shivered under her and sucked in a gasp before Mira spoke again, "you may be powerful Riley but you have no idea what you're doing when it comes to sex so you have no problem submitting to someone else. That's what I love. That's what I want. That's what I need."

"Stop talking Mira…" the voice that met her ears was out of breath and almost shaky and Mira smirked, noting how Riley's chest rose and fell with every breath before she spun. In a heartbeat Mira was sitting on the floor and the black mage was in her lap with a confused look on her face.

"Oh don't worry this is just so I have better access…" Mira kissed her again but this time trailed her nails down Riley's spine as she did so, chuckling when the woman in her lap broke the kiss off and buried her head in her shoulder as a shudder rocked her body. Her hands found Riley's ass and breast in no time, squeezing lightly before planting kisses along her neck line and smirking when the black wizard moaned. This close Mira could see the bite scars on her neck and the demon within her snarled. Before she knew what she was doing she had Riley on the ground and a knee between her legs as licked the pulse point in her neck. Riley shuddered but made no move to protest, instead moaning again when Mira began trailing a hand under the band of her boy-shorts.

At the same time that her fingers buried themselves in Riley's most sacred place, did she let her control slip slightly and her teeth sank into the black mages neck. Riley gasped when the pain started and out of instinct she stiffened and began to fight back. But as soon as the pain began did it stop and when Mira's tongue replaced her teeth Riley groaned and clenched her jaw. The heat that washed over her was not something she had ever thought she would feel again. Not since Freya.

Mira chuckled and pushed a finger into her while bringing their lips together again. Riley could taste her own blood on Mira and but the pleasure she was feeling from the white mages fingers was enough to fog her mind. She arched her back in hopes of pushing the finger within her opening further but Mira was having none of it, instead pushing Riley's hips back down to the floor and slowing her movements. When a protest met her ears Mira chuckled and slipped another finger in.

"Someone's eager. Look how wet you are already." She cast Riley a wink before slowly licking her fingers from the knuckles up to the tips; a slight moan coming from her lips in the process. "You taste divine…"

Riley could only watch as the woman on top of her licked her fingers and immediately felt a jolt of electricity race through her body. She watched the smirk spread across Mira's face and when her eyes landed on the fangs Riley swallowed hard and brought her hand up to rub it. Mira sat frozen for a moment while the black mage under her placed a finger against her fang. The white mage could see the turmoil behind the brave exterior and she knew Riley was thinking of her first encounter with fangs. Part of her felt guilty, worried for her friend yet the other part of her smirked at the small tide of panic that washed over Riley when she gripped her hand and pressed the finger further into the fang.

There was a slight pain that flashed through her finger only to turn into a wave of heat when Mira then licked up the blood and closed her lips around Riley's digit, sucking on it. The black mage sucked in a breath and brought her other hand up to cup Mira's cheek only to gasp in slight shock when the she devil shook her head and slammed her hand down onto the floor and holding it place. Mira smirked and released her finger only to run her tongue along Riley's wrist before sinking her teeth into it. The blood that flowed into her mouth tasted so good she groaned and drove her hips further into Riley's, doing whatever it took to get closer to her.

Riley winced and panicked slightly, pulling her arm back before bringing her hand up to push Mira off.

"You taste so good Riley…" her words were almost slurred as she spoke and her eyes were lidded as she leaned down to lap at the dried blood on Riley's neck. "But the bite marks you have are from another…and I want them to be from me." She felt Riley stiffen under her and her heart skipped a beat. Her prey was afraid and it only served to turn her on more.

"Mira stop." Riley sounded calm but the erratic beat of her heart proved her wrong.

"I can't. Not when you gave me the go ahead." Mira licked Riley's neck as she spoke, her other hand trailing back down her stomach before entering Riley's opening once more. The heat that surrounded her fingers was white hot and Mira could feel the inner muscles contracting around the intrusion and she loved every second of it. The woman beneath her gasped and reached for the hand fingering her but Mira was faster, pinning her hand to the floor easily while moving her foot to capture her remaining arm, all the while adding another finger to her attack and retreat pattern. Riley's eyes clouded over and Mira watched in fascination as her body arched into the touches.

"You're body wants this Riley. Just look…" she held up her finger for the black mage to see and smirked when Riley turned dark red. Mira licked her fingers again before leaning down to kiss the woman under her. Riley had been trying to free her arms but when their lips met the fight in her drained like water. Mira lips were soft yet urgent on her own and Riley could taste herself as well as the white mage and she wasn't sure which she liked more. When the need for air became all consuming Riley began to struggle, giving Mira ample opportunity to release her lips and travel down towards her breasts.

Riley was panting at this point, her mind hazy from the lack of oxygen but when Mira's mouth closed around her left nipple white flashed through her vision and a spark raced down her spine. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips and the sound was like music to the she devils ears. Mira wanted nothing more than to hear the black mage scream out in pleasure and she would do whatever it took to get that response.

The heat that coursed through Riley had her breathing hard under the white mage and between the lips at her breast and the fingers at the core of her being Riley was losing control fast, the band of pleasure winding within her so fast it left her breathless.

"Mira I'm gonna…" she couldn't finish the sentence before the takeover mage chuckled and captured her lips in a rough kiss just as she let a thumb travel over her clit and Riley lost all control, moaning loudly against Mira as the band that had been winding snapped and she came. Her body shuddered from the force of the orgasm rocking through her but Mira never slowed her attack and retreat pace, letting the black mage ride it out as long as possible before finally pulling her hand back and licking the fluid from her fingers.

As Riley came down from the high she was panting, her vision still rimmed with white and her body trembling slightly she could feel the wetness from between Mira's thighs and wondered how it would feel to be the cause of bringing pleasure like that to her. Moving quickly Riley had them switched so that she was now on top as she leaned down to whisper into the white mages ear.

"Can I touch you yet Mira?" Her lips were so close that the takeover mage could feel the breath on her neck and she had to repress the shiver that wanted to race down her spine. From this angle Mira could see the lust burning in Riley's eyes and the sheer beauty of the black mage had her breath hitching in her throat. She wanted to give in and let Riley have her fun but the demon within her still held control and she would not have the black mage touching her until the demon was sated. Smirking as she shook her head Mira flipped them again so that she was sitting on Riley's hips, her own hands bringing the maroon dress that covered her body up until it joined the black mages underwear on the floor.

"Not yet. I've only just begun. It will take so much more than this to satisfy me my little human." Her tone has dropped in octave as her form changed fully until it was the she devil sitting on top of Riley instead of Mira, her naked form changing slightly and as it did Riley stiffened and couldn't hide the slight fear in her eyes.

"Mira you-!"

"Have a dick yes. I'm a demon after all and all demons have both sexual organs." She spoke matter of fact as her hands trailed down Riley's breasts to give a light squeeze. Leaning down she kissed Riley again and moved so she was positioned between the black mages legs as her hands hooked under her legs to wrap them around her waist.

"Get ready." Mira's voice was hushed against the black mages ear and Riley couldn't hold back the shiver as she smirked.

"This won't be the first time I've had a dick in me Mira." Her tone was light as she chuckled before her breath left in a woosh of air as the white mage sheathed herself in the black mage so fast a pained grunt escaped her lips.

Mira stilled as soon as she buried herself, a grunt of her own leaving her mouth as she felt Riley's muscles constrict painfully around her. It felt so good she almost came right there and then. Her arms wrapped around Riley's body to hold her closer and she placed kisses at the pulse point on her throat as she slid out only to ram forward again, this time the noise leaving Riley's lips a mixture of pain and pleasure.

The black mage sucked in a breath when she felt lips at her neck as she dug her nails into Mira's back, dragging them down grip her ass she began a relentless pace of attack and retreat that left the black mage struggling to keep up. After a moment Mira grunted slightly and gripped Riley's hips; bruising her in the process to hold her in place as she rocketed in and out of her. She could feel Riley's walls tightening around her and felt a bundle winding within her own body and knew her climax was fast approaching.

Unintelligible words were coming from the black mage as a heat so hot filled her entire body and she wrapped her legs around Mira's waist to pull her closer; needing the heat spearing her to go deeper. She felt the band coiling again and her vision started to tunnel before Mira drove her fangs into her neck. That was all it took to push Riley over the edge and she felt the band snap and she was screaming as her body began trembling from the force of the orgasm racing through her.

As soon as she felt Riley's muscles constrict painfully before her body spasmed Mira gave into her own pleasure, driving her hips forward one more time before her body stiffened and she felt the release of her own climax. The blood in her mouth tasted so sweet she never wanted to drink anything else ever again. Combine that with the muscular body she was buried in and Mira was dangerously close to losing control.

From under her the white mage could hear Riley's heart racing in her chest and she sat up, licking the blood from her lips as she did so and smirked down to the black mage. Riley was breathing hard, her eyes only barely open and a sheen of sweat covering her body but Mira couldn't pry her eyes away. The look of sheer pleasure on the devastation mages face was enough to make her hard once again and she chuckled.

"I hope you have more stamina than that Riley. I'm just getting started here." She cooed as she pulled out and picked up the black mage to carry her over to the bed. "I plan on making you scream so much tonight, so I hope you're ready."

Riley's mind was hazy as she felt the softness of the sheets under her and she looked up only to see Mira smirk and begin to trail kisses from her thigh towards her core and the heat started again.

"This is going to be a long night…" her voice was breathy as she spoke before she over taken by pleasure again.

* * *

 _ **Yep, I'm going to Hell. Alas I'm working on the next chapter but stay frosty because you never know when I'll update again. I love you all.**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **dark**_


	32. Chapter 31

_**Hello again my readers! Thank you for being so patient while I try to pull the tattered pieces of my life together and get this damn thing written. I am glad you are all enjoying the work I put into this because once I can get words to paper I love it as well. I am working on the next chapter as I post this so hopefully and update will come sooner rather than later but don't hold me to that, I'm very bad at staying on track. Alas, without further adieu, here is the next chapter. PLEASE ENJOY! As always I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. I only Own Riley xD**_

* * *

"You two go on ahead, I'm going to take Levy back to camp and make sure she's alright before hunting these fuckers down. Stay together and stay safe." Riley spoke fast as she lifted the small bluenette onto her back. Levy was beaten and bruised and the black mage did her best to control her rage but she wasn't managing very well. To her left Erza nodded angrily before her and Juvia took off, leaving Riley to her thoughts.

"Don't worry Levy you're going to be fine…I promise you I won't let anyone else hurt you." She knew the small mage couldn't hear her but the words helped ease the pit in her stomach none the less. From behind her she heard a high pitched whirring sound and seconds later the sky was lit with a bright red that matched the anger growing within her. The flare would signal to all guild members that an enemy attack was imminent and hopefully give them all enough time to prepare themselves.

"Be careful Erza…" Her words drifted on the wind as she walked, praying to God that her sister remained safe. Right then though, she needed to make sure her friend was alright and if that meant she would have to wait to beat some heads in then so be it.

When she got back to the campsite Mira was at her side in seconds, worry etched in to her features. "What on earth happened?"

"Grimoire Heart happened. I need you to watch after Levy while I go find these bastards. They're gonna pay for what they've done here." Riley's voice was like tempered steel as she spoke and Mira couldn't help the shiver that raced down her spine.

"Don't worry about her I've got her. You be careful out there Riley…"

Said Devastation mage placed a hand on the takeover mage's head and rested her forehead against hers before speaking, her voice almost pleading in a way that had Mira's heart pounding even faster.

"Stay safe please Mira…" She was gone a second later.

* * *

"Cana!" Lucy was in tears as they were all crushed into the ground. The pain was sending every nerve ending in her body alight with fire. The card user had come just in time to save them all from being killed by Blue Note but even with the grand spell Fairy Glitter at her beck and call, they were no match for this mage. He was on an entirely different level and even Natsu was having trouble with him.

The gravity magic they were under right now was as if they were being flattened into pancakes and breathing was becoming harder and harder. The man before them was smirking and the blonde looked to Cana who had expended a large amount of magic casting that spell as she collapsed to the ground.

"Grand Fairy Spell or not, when the caster is trash then the spell has no effect. Give that magic to someone who knows how to handle it little girl." Blue Note's tone was arrogant as he approached the brunette and Lucy felt her heart stop. This was it, they would all die here.

Tears streamed down the celestial mage's face as she lay there helpless to do anything other than look on with horror.

"Leave her alone!" Natsu was still fighting even though his body could barely move. Makarov was barely conscious on his back and Wendy and Carla were struggling all their own.

"Shut up you insect. Rest assured I will get to you eventually." The Grimoire Heart mage spoke in a low hiss as he raised his hand to finish Cana but out of nowhere a ball of energy hit him square in the chest, blasting him backwards and into the rocks. The earth shook under the force of his impact and the magic energy in the air was crackling and sizzling all around them.

When the smoke cleared Lucy looked up to see Riley standing over Cana, her arm still outstretched from the attack she just unleashed on her enemy. The spell around her emblem was glowing brightly and the blonde knew that she would not be as strong for this fight. With Blue Note taken off guard the gravity holding them all down dissipated long enough for them to stand.

Riley turned and looked down at Cana and she couldn't help the rage that built up within her. These people had attacked them on their sacred ground, taken down their master, their friends, and threatened to destroy everything. She was not going to let that happen, even if it killed her.

"You made a mistake coming here…" She trailed off as she lifted Cana onto her shoulders. The brunette was breathing but it was shallow and her magic was nearly gone. "The pain you've caused here has ensured your death, and it will not be pretty."

Lucy was at her side in an instant, a smile on her face as she spoke, "Oh thank God Riley."

"Don't thank anyone yet. You all need to get out of here before you get killed. Take Cana with you and make sure her and the Master live…" She paused to stare into Lucy's eyes, "Don't let them die Lucy."

The celestial mage only nodded for fear of her voice cracking as she took the card user onto her back. Blue Note had still not come back from the attack but they all knew it was a matter of time.

When they were out of sight the black mage took a deep breath in and stalked toward the last place she saw the Grimoire wizard, a sword materializing at her back as her form took on a violet aura. Riley was pissed and not afraid to show it. The next step she took had her entire body stiffening and struggling to move under the gravity. Up ahead she watched Blue Note walk out from a gap in the trees and she felt her knees start to buckle under her but still she held her ground. Moving was almost impossible but the gravity was not yet strong enough to make her eat dirt.

"You let them get away! How am I supposed to get my hands on Fairy Glitter now?" His angry shouts had her heart skipping a beat but when she spoke it was with a calm, steely voice.

"You so much as twitch in their direction and I'll rip you limb from limb."

"That's going to be quite difficult when you can barely stand let alone move little girl." His arrogant smirk only made her want to punch his face in even more and her magic energy spiked.

"Devastation blade!" The gravity confining her fell away when her wave of magic barreled after him. She was moving in seconds and had her hand around his throat before she even spoke again, loving the way he gasped for breath under her. She drove the blade deep into his leg and when he made no noise she twisted until she felt the scrape of metal against bone, smirking when he grunted.

"You're more powerful than I anticipated. I didn't know there was someone of your caliber in this guild." He hissed before kicked her off and springing to his feet.

"I'm just getting started here pal." She growled back at him and buried her fist into the ground, watching as it rose and fanned out around her in a wall of rock and dirt. "Ground devastation." The rock shot towards the foreign mage fast but he simply smirked before the force of his gravity stopped the oncoming wall with what looked like ease and Riley cursed under her breath.

"Your magic doesn't do much if it can't withstand my gravity magic though. Of all mages to be put against I have to be the worst match for you."

"Then why don't you fight someone of similar ability." From behind her Riley stiffened and turned, her moves slowed and strained under the magic but the smirk that lit her face was brilliant.

"About time you got here Guildarts." She laughed when he flashed a smile of his own while he helped her to her feet.

"He's right though little lady. I can handle him you go take care of the rest and take down as many of these bastards as you can along the way." He placed a hand on her head while his crash magic dissipated the effects of the gravity around her.

"With pleasure." Was all she said before she was gone, leaving the two men to duke it out.

* * *

Riley did her best to follow after Lucy and Natsu but they were all too low on magic for her to track and there was no trail to follow so the black mage soon found herself in the middle of nowhere.

"Shit." She slammed her hand into the nearest tree and watched the wood splinter before she felt a familiar magic close by. She was off and running in seconds, "Erza."

When the red mage came into view Riley sighed heavily, "Thank God you're okay." She couldn't help the relief in her voice as she pulled her sister in for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Erza smiled but was confused, "I thought you were taking care of Levy?"

"I left her with Mira and Lisanna to go after these bastards. Ran into a guy named Blue Note a little bit ago who was frighteningly close to killing Cana, Lucy, Natsu and Makarov. Guildarts is taking care of him now so I ran to find them but found you instead."

The red mage thought for a moment before another voice echoed around them and they stiffened.

"This Mira girl you speak of, if she had white hair then I dispatched her a while ago. Your camp was taken out and it was as easy as breathing for me. First cats and children and then girls? Is it too much to ask for a worthy opponent?"

"Wendy!"

"Mira!"

Both mages were seething as they took a fighting stance towards the new enemy.

"You're going to regret that you bastard." Riley spoke through clenched teeth but Erza stopped her.

"No, let me handle him."

"Erza are you insane? We will fight him together."

"I wish to know which of you 'Titania' is." The man's voice echoed all around them and Erza stepped forward.

"That would be me."

"Then you are a worthy opponent for me. I shall enjoy this." He said no more before the earth began to shake under their feet and Riley immediately had a bad feeling wash over her. Whatever he was doing it was big. From behind her the black mage heard the tearing of bark and she turned around just in time to watch the large tree that symbolized their guild topple before smashing to the ground a ways off, sending dust and smaller trees into the air as the backlash of it hit them all.

She was sent flying into the closest tree and had no time to get back to her feet before the magic within her vanished, leaving her breathing hard and shaking from the weakness. She was on her knees a heartbeat later, confusion etching its way onto her face as she looked to her sister who seemed to be unaffected.

"What the hell…is going on?" Her voice was as shaky as her body and her vision blurred before her arms could no longer support her and she collapsed.

"Riley! Hey are you alright?" The red mage was worried as she rushed to her sister but the man's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I have toppled the Tenrou Tree. Without that tree standing, every member of your guild will experience magic drain and weakness until you beat me. If you cannot beat me then their magic will continue to fade until they have nothing left. Some will survive but most will die I'm afraid."

"You bastard!" Erza seethed as her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"The only way to save them is to defeat me Titania. The fate of your entire guild rests on your shoulders. Will you be their savior or will you be their downfall?"

"The only one who has an imminent downfall here is you!" Titania gave him no time to respond before she was rushing him, anger shining in her eyes.

* * *

Riley wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had gone unconscious but when the blackness faded from her mind her eyes were drawn towards an explosion to her right as she saw her sister burst from an enormous ball of fire before her sword cut down the grimoire mage. Her body was still weaker than she had ever felt it and her magic was still only hanging on by a thread but she forced herself to sit and smile.

"You did it…Erza." Her voice was shaky.

"He was a powerful mage that was for sure but he was no match for me when the lives of my friends and family were on the line." The red mage was breathing hard and had many wounds but as she walked towards her, Riley could see the strength in her muscles and the determination in her eyes and she couldn't help but smile.

"I wish I could have been awake to see you kick his ass." She laughed lightly as Erza helped her to her feet, swaying only slightly before leaning on the requip mage for support.

"Had it been you instead of me he would have been dealt with much sooner."

"Don't sell yourself short sister, you did great."

"He kept saying how he wanted a worthy opponent but refused to listen to me when I said you were stronger than I was."

"Erza stop. Whether it was you or me, he fell regardless and that's all that matters. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you…" Erza smiled as they began slowly making their way back towards the camp, "How are you feeling?"

"Like all my magic was sucked out of me…" She still sounded weak but Riley was slowly getting more stable on her feet and not long after she was supporting herself and walking side by side with Erza.

"This isn't over…"

"I know…" was the only thing Riley could think to say before they stumbled across Gray who looked like he just finished a huge battle himself. Riley and Erza had his arms over their shoulder as they continued on and moments later, Natsu, Wendy, and Lucy burst through the trees.

"Glad to see you guys made it back alive!" Natsu flashed a smile.

"Riley oh thank God you're okay…" Lucy teared up as she hugged the black mage, "Last I saw you, you were fighting that Blue Note guy."

"His magic was not something I was used to so I was having a hard time but Guildarts came to help. He sent me after you guys to make sure you were alright but I ran into Erza instead." Riley explained as they walked before turning back to the blonde, "How's Cana?"

"She's pretty beat up but alive, thanks to you. We left her back at the camp with the others. So many people are injured…"

"Right now we can't worry about them. Our only objective is taking these bastards down. Their master took down gramps so it's time to get revenge for everyone." Natsu's tone was like steel as they all turned to see the ship before them.

"Their master is Hades…" Gray said matter of fact as he stood on his own while balling his hands into fists.

"It's time we showed them the consequences of messing with Fairy Tail." Riley's voice was like steel as the ice wizard made a staircase leading up to the ship; while the cats flew off to find a way to take down the monstrous vehicle the rest of them sprinted to confront the only remaining enemy.

* * *

When they reached the top the sheer magic power of the man before them had each of them stiffening. From where she stood Riley could tell he was a very powerful wizard and part of her was afraid of just how big of a fight this was about to become, but the other part was trembling with adrenaline at the chance to take him down.

"Well look at my luck. You six are all that have come to face me? This will be easier than I had first thought. That one is trembling." He laughed as his eyes traveled to Riley and he crossed his arms.

"You're arrogant." Erza took a stance next to her sister, her teeth clenching in anger.

"I'm trembling with excitement you old bastard." Riley spat back as she got into a fighting stance. She had almost no magic but that meant little to her at that moment.

"Hades!" Natsu shouted angrily as he charged the man, the rest following quickly behind.

"We have to hit him with everything we've got!" Titania requipped to attack him after Natsu's dragon slayer magic and seconds later Gray launched an ice attack. Behind him Wendy let out her sky dragon roar and Lucy summoned Taurus to hit him with another attack.

Riley followed up last, sprinting up and sliding on her knees to come up and launch her minute devastation at him. The force of the hit blasted her back but even with almost no magic in her she felt the power of it and smirked, sliding to a halt beside Lucy. When the dust settled her body stiffened and her heart pounded in her chest because Hades had not so much as a scratch on him. _No way…_

Hades simply chuckled before Wendy was enchanting everyone with her sky magic and Riley felt her power surge and her strength skyrocket as well as her speed and she and Erza were flanking the old man with swords while Gray went in for a frontal attack. Seconds before their blades hit though did the Grimoire master have a chain around the sisters until they were tied to one another.

"Fire dragon wing attack!" Natsu was next to move, hitting the man with a powerful attack before getting himself caught with a chain and sent off in the opposite direction. Before he hit the ground though, Erza cut through the chain and Riley was following up with a combination of hits and kicks that he was too slow to block. Hades grunted and slid back as he blocked another kick from the devastation mage.

"You're fast little girl." Was all he said before spinning and launching her back with a powerful kick of his own. Riley took the hit with a grunt but flipped midair to land gracefully.

When Natsu was free Gray was there with a hammer of ice and shouting, giving the dragon slayer enough of a spring board to launch at Hades while Lucy summoned Scorpio and Wendy let loose an attack of her own. In seconds all three wizards had a unison raid going with Scorpio's sand blaster, Wendy's sky dragon roar, and Natsu's sword horn and the old man simply stood shocked as the pink mage rode the wind and sand in for his attack. It hit head on, Natus's head slamming into Hades with an audible thud and sending the old man flying while the sisters watched with smirks on their faces.

"Nice one guys!" Titania smiled brightly as they all watched the man fly off into his ship. There was a large explosion and Riley nodded in approval as she stood. If they kept fighting like that then Hades was as good as dead and the devastation mage smirked.

Even before the smoke cleared Hades was speaking, "The mistakes people make are eventually labeled as 'experience'…" His voice trailed off and Riley felt herself stiffening where she stood.

"But with a true mistake, there will be no experience gained." Hades was smirking when the smoke dissipated, his arms crossed before he continued, "…because taking me on as your opponent will leave you with no future." His words chilled everyone to the bone.

"No way…" Wendy brought a hand to her mouth.

"It had no effect on him at all!" Lucy was doing her best to hide her fear. Erza simply stood shocked and Gray cursed and slammed his fist into the ground.

"I hit him with everything I had!"

"His level of magic power changed…" Natsu spoke to no one in particular as he stood, unable to keep the disbelief from his tone.

"This man…is on a whole different level than anything we have faced before…" Riley was stiff with tension and her hands fisted at her sides as the man spoke again.

"Well then, are you children just about finished with your warm up?" His cold stare had everyone gasping as his magic spiked and Riley got a sinking feeling in her gut before Erza's words ripped through the air.

"Here he comes!"

There was no sound to signal his attack, no movement to give away his intentions and before Riley could even think his power spiked again and his words cut through the silence.

"Katsu!" His shout was the very definition of power and all Riley could do is stiffen and turn back to everyone before Wendy dissipated before their very eyes, her clothes floating to the ground even as her magic ceased to exist.

"Wendy!" Natsu's scream was the only thing holding them all down to Earth while their minds still tried to process what just happened. After what seemed like forever Riley was able to move but all her body would allow her to do is drop to her knees, her breath leaving her in a whoosh of air.

"She's gone…" Lucy spoke as if she were on autopilot, her eyes still glued to where the girl had just been standing; tears rimming her eyes.

"What the hell did he just do to her!" Gray was both angry and sad for his friend as he watched her clothes land silently on the ground.

"You bastard!" Erza and Natsu shouted in unison as they glared daggers at the man who simply chuckled.

"Rest assured her death was painless. I can't say the same will be for you lot. I was merciful on her because she was a child, you annoying brats will not be so luck-" Hades never got the chance to finish his sentence before a fist slammed into his face. He was flying back seconds later but righted himself before his back hit the far wall, only to grunt in pain as Riley buried her foot in his gut.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" She gripped his shirt until her knuckles turned white and held her left hand inches from his face while her magic charged. "Minute devastation!" She unleashed it point blank at him and watched through enraged eyes as his form was engulfed in a violet light. He was sent flying through the wall, his shirt tearing in the process until Riley gripped the loose fabric in her hand. The magic she hit him with tore apart the back of the ship and pushed her backwards but she simply flipped and landed next to Lucy, a sword already in her hand before a voice met her ears.

"'Everyone please calm down. I'm fine…'" It came from above them and when Hades walked back relatively unharmed save for a few scratches and burns, they all looked up. "…is what she says."

There, clinging to the ceiling was Horologium and Riley felt something inside her relax.

"Horologium!" Lucy was shocked.

"Thank god…"

"Phew."

Gray and Natsu sighed and smirked as the clock spoke again.

"At the moment of impact I went into danger response mode and was able to save Wendy in time." His words were matter of fact and Lucy sighed heavily, listing all the times she could have used his help. "I apologize Miss Lucy but you were never truly in any danger so I was not needed."

"So…why are her clothes here?" Gray looked from the fabric up to the clock and back again before he turned a deep red, "Don't tell me she's naked!"

"I protected her body not her clothing, rest assured I will provide new garments for her. 'Thank you Horologium.' She says gratefully." Seconds later there was a poof of smoke and Wendy was dropping to the ground with new clothes as she warned them to be on alert.

Turning back to their enemy, Riley smirked at the injuries littering his body even though she knew it caused minimal damage.

"You there…" Hades pointed to the black mage and she stiffened, barking back a response. "I can assume you have so little magic power thanks to Azuma toppling the Tenrou Tree…but you are a powerful mage. Not many people can injure me like you just did."

"That's just the beginning you asshole." She seethed while he simply chuckled.

"So these are Makarov's children…interesting."

"How the hell do you know the old man?!" Natsu barked angrily while Erza simply stood shocked.

"Did he not mention me? There should be plenty of information about me archived in the guilds files. I was Fairy Tail's second master. My name is Prect." His words had everyone stiffening.

"Liar!"

"That's bullshit!"

Natsu and Riley shouted in disbelief, anger shining in their eyes.

"I was the one who appointed Makarov third guild master." Hades carried on like nothing was said as he took a step forward.

"No way in hell that's true!" This time the Devastation Mage and Dragon Slayer spoke in unison before Natsu was sprinting towards Prect, rage shinning in his eyes. Riley was taken back by his speed but her eyes never left the old man before them, a feeling in her gut telling her to prepare for something big.

Natsu had gotten within a few feet before Prect brought his left hand to his right eye and the black mage only had seconds to react, her body moving on instinct more than anything else. The magic that shot towards the Dragon Slayer had her blood running cold but still she ran, shoving the pink mage out of the way before absorbing the magic into her own body. It hurt, burned her from the inside out and she fell to her knees after taking a pained breath in; blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

Natsu landed off to her left, sliding to a halt beside Gray who simply looked on with shock plastered on his face. Prect stood stiff as a board as he watched the woman before him essentially eat the magic power he had just released and the thought that someone with that kind of power existed irked him to no end.

Riley grunted and doubled over as the magic within her raged, the power of it enough to sear her from within. It felt as if every nerve ending was alight with fire and the simple act of breathing had tears welling in her eyes from the agony ripping through her. Struggling to her feet Riley took another deep breath before widening her stance.

"Magic Reflect!" She opened her mouth and shot back the magic, her own mingling with it as it rocketed towards Prect who seemed rooted in his place. It hit head on and Riley smirked to herself before groaning again and sinking to her knees.

"Nice Riley!" Erza shouted as she ran up to the black mage; helping her to her feet seconds later. Before them the smoke cleared and Prect wobbled more than walked towards them, rage settling on his features even as his hands moved. In the span of a few minutes, Erza and Lucy were entangled in chains on the floor, Gray and Wendy had been blasted off to the opposite end of the ship, and Natsu and Riley were doing their best to dodge what could only be described as magic bullets.

Ducking and rolling was the only thing Riley could do as an ache settled behind her eyes and she cursed before the chain caught her off guard. It drove into her stomach with enough force to crack a few ribs and the black mage shouted out in pain as it wrapped around her throat and slammed her into the wall; the force of the impact causing her already injured ribs to protest further.

Stuck as she was, Riley was unable to save Natsu from the second magic attack and it hit him with so much power that it blew a hole in the ship and she could hear Lucy screaming from somewhere to her right as the Master of Grimoire Heart stalked towards her.

"You there, girl…" He paused long enough to hit everyone with magic bullets and Riley's body stiffened at the pained cries that met her ears. "What's your name?"

"Why the fuck do you care?" She spat back, grunting when a bullet sank into her leg and shoulder. She felt blood seconds later and hissed.

"I asked for your name." Prect growled angrily as he buried a fist in her stomach. She shouted again, the hand not pulling at the metal around her neck going to protect her bruised abdomen.

"R-Riley." She spoke through clenched teeth.

"What kind of magic do you use my child?"

"Again…why the fuck do you care?" She winced as he raised his hand, expecting another punch but felt his magic bullet instead. It drove into her other shoulder and she shouted.

"You are very low on magic power and I see by the runes around your emblem that you have a magic seal on you. There is only one reason why Makarov would seal someone's magic power and that's because they have too much." As he spoke Riley's mind drifted to the old man who had saved her so many years ago and her heart clenched.

"I use Devastation Magic." Her words were short and clipped.

"That's not the magic you used just now. You have a secondary magic now what is it? Don't make me rip you limb from limb." His words had Riley's blood running cold but Erza's words cut through the air before she could respond.

"It's Valkyrie Magic!" She sounded desperate as her and Lucy struggled against the bonds that held them and Riley wished she could help. Before her she watched Prect stiffen and his eye widen before his face was void of emotion altogether.

"Makarov would never allow the use of a Lost Magic within his guild. How did you learn to control magic of that caliber?"

"I guess you don't know him as well as you thought…" Riley chuckled as she spit blood at his feet, "If the Tenrou Tree had not been toppled and had I gotten this seal removed before this fight, rest assured you would be dead already." The seriousness of her words had him stiffening.

"Well seeing as that is not the case I guess I am a lucky man. I'll give you an offer I don't hand out to just anyone. Leave this sorry excuse for a guild and join Grimoire Heart. You have the power to stand with the Seven Kin of Purgatory and you would have freedom over your magic and no restrictions." His offer had Riley stiffening where she stood, her eyes widening with shock before gasps rang out around her.

"Riley, don't listen to him!"

"Riley would never betray Fairy Tail!"

"No way in hell would she ever take your deal!"

The black mage didn't bother placing the voice to the face, instead focusing her eyes on the old man before her.

"Why should I be so lucky to get this offer?"

"Because your magic potential is going to waste with Makarov and his pathetic guild. With me you could be a legend." Riley actually chuckled at his words.

"I'm already a legend you asshole. I would never betray Fairy Tail; you'd have to kill me first." She spat the words but prepared for his reaction, steeling herself for when he growled and launched her across the room where she landed with a pained grunt. Seconds later Hades was hitting them all with his magic bullets and pained shouts rang in the air.

"You should have taken my offer girl! What a waste!"

Riley couldn't respond for fear of her voice cracking from the pain. All around her screams and cries echoed and the black mage was wondering if this would be where they all died.

Prect walked forward when no movement crossed his field of vision, noting how each mage was only barely breathing, let alone moving.

"Do Fairies have tails? It's an eternal mystery and in turn, an eternal adventure. The origin of the name of your guild probably came from that thought…" He trailed off as his eyes traveled from wizard to wizard before coming to rest on Riley, "But your journey is about to come to an end. Mavis's will was entrusted to me, and I in turn entrusted it to Makarov. I see now that it was a mistake to name him the Third Master. He changed the guild."

"What's wrong with change!?" Natsu's voice met his ears and he looked to the pink mage.

"Too much sunlight shone on magic…"

"Who gives a shit! That's our Fairy Tail and we don't live like we've already died! We live with our lives on the line every day you bastard!" Natsu was seething as he spoke, his body struggling to stand. Off to his right Riley crawled over to her sister and Lucy, doing her best to get the chains out from around them while Prect was distracted.

"If you don't have the courage to change things then you might as well just die!"

"Annoying brat…" Prect was aggravated at this point, Natsu's outburst setting his every nerve ending on fire with agitation.

Riley watched furious from where she was still trying to free Lucy and Erza as the master of Grimoire Heart slammed his foot into the pink mage before shooting him point blank and the black wizard understood his grunts of pain.

"Nat-su…" Gray mumbled from somewhere off to the right, his body unable to move. Erza and Lucy stiffened each time Natsu shouted in pain and the celestial mage could not hold back her tears.

"If you're going to hate someone, hate Makarov…" Hades fired again.

"Stop…" Lucy was sobbing as Riley finally got the chains out from around them but before anyone could move, they each to a hit with the magic bullets.

"It's Makarov's fault that you have to suffer and die like this…" He went down the line of mages, his bullets hitting them one by one before his eyes laded on Riley.

"Stop it!" Titania screamed but the man before them paid her no mind, instead focusing on her sister.

From where Riley lay, she could feel his magic power and something within her quaked at just his presence. Her mind was racing and her magic working overtime to try and heal the wounds that plagued her body. She really needed the seal removed but the only one who could do that was Makarov and unless he magically appeared before her in the next thirty seconds, she was fucked.

"You could have been amazing in Grimoire Heart Riley…" Hades hit Natsu again before his hand came to rest at her forehead and she stiffened. She could feel a powerful magic approaching but the man in front of her drew all her focus.

"I told you already you old geezer, there is no way in hell I'd ever join you. You'd have to kill me first." Her words came out as a low growl while stared him down, her magic working as fast as it could to at least get her moving again. Hades simply sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Such a shame for potential like yours to go to waste." The magic charged at his finger tips and Riley stiffened at the power of it. _A hit from this close will kill me!_ She moved as fast as she her body would allow, grabbing his hand and twisting until his hand pointed at himself rather than her. When his magic dissipated she rotated her body so that she had his arm locked in her grip and her legs across his chest and neck to hold him in place as the magic power she felt earlier rocketed towards them. _I know this magic…_

She looked up to see the sky turn black and still she held on, making sure to keep the bastard rooted in pace for as long as possible.

"Do it Laxus!" her scream echoed around them and a heartbeat later a lightning strike powerful enough to rock the ship hit Hades square in his chest and his cry of pain sounded, followed by Riley's scream of agony as the electricity ripped its way through her body. The blast threw them apart and the black mage was tumbling off towards Erza before the red mage caught her.

Hades landed somewhere on the opposite side of the ship but before the smoke cleared Laxus stood before Riley, a hand outstretched to her and a smirk on his face.

"Thanks for keeping him still for me."

Riley couldn't respond because of the seizing that racked her body from the lightning but she gripped his hand tightly and did her best to nod.

"Laxus what are you doing here?" Erza was confused but the blonde simply chuckled as he bent down to support the black mage, his eyes coming to rest on the seal before he spoke.

"Looks like the old man put a seal on you. Hold still…" He trailed off long enough to chant something neither Riley nor Erza understood before he placed his hand over her emblem and rotated it counter clockwise. A heartbeat later the runes burned off and a surge of magic shot through her body, radiating outwards and sending a shiver down Erza's spine.

"Thanks…" Riley stood a moment later, her wounds healing as she moved and her eyes coming to settle on the blonde, "How did you know how to remove it?"

"It was a spell the old man taught me a while back. With the seal gone you should at least have half your power. It won't be enough to take that old bastard down but if we team up we should be able to do it." His voice was calm and assuring as he smiled down at her and Riley wanted nothing more than to take him for his word but his betrayal was still fresh in her mind and she found her hand ripping across his cheek before her mind even processed anything.

There was a resounding slap and Laxus's head snapped to the side as a red mark appeared on his flesh, but he said nothing. "How dare you show your face here of all places?"

"It's nice to see you too kid." Laxus let her get her rage out, knowing this was what she needed in order to focus on the fight at hand. If he had to be her punching bag then so be it.

"I'm serious Laxus. You were exiled what makes you think you have any right to be here? This is our sacred ground." Her voice was like steel as she spoke but for the life of her she couldn't stop the rage that flashed through her like lightning. She wanted him to suffer for what he had done to the guild but right then was not the time. "Forget it. Right now we need to take that bastard down…" she trailed off to rip her hand from his grasp.

"Rest assured though, when he's dealt with you're next."

"I can accept that." Was all he said in response before another voice rang out.

"So you're related to Makarov?" Hades spoke matter of fact as he stepped out of the remaining smoke.

"What are you doing here?" Erza had managed to find her voice as she pulled herself to a sitting position.

"I came to pay my respect to the First Master. I used to be a member too ya know…" He trailed off as the air around him crackled and burned with his magic, "I didn't expect to run into the Second Master while I was here though…might as well make you a grave while I'm at it." His voice was like steel and he was moving before he had even finished speaking; Riley not far behind him.

For hating his guts, Laxus was shocked when Riley fell into sync with him, her movements mirroring his own as they attacked as one. When he moved, she was there to back him up, following up with an attack of her own and he noticed that she had learned to use lightning magic somewhere along the lines. When she attacked he engulfed the remaining magic to fuel his own and they moved with such accuracy that Erza was taken aback by what she saw.

"They move in perfect harmony…" Gray's voice was shocked as he watched them fend of Hades with what looked like ease. With the seal now gone, Riley's magic had skyrocketed and they could all feel her power from where they stood.

"I don't get it…for him being gone for so long how does Riley read his movements and react so fast? It's like she's adjusting her body to match his." Lucy was next to speak as she watched.

"She'd feeding his magic while she fights too…it's amazing." Wendy interjected and started to heal them as best she could while her friend fought hard before her.

Erza was lost in her thoughts as her eyes followed her sister, noting how her form evaded most lethal attacks while simultaneously being able to counter with both precision and power. She was in awe at the teamwork they showed, fighting almost as if they were one person. When Riley moved, Laxus followed, adjusting his body to match hers and vice versa as they fought Hades. Her heart was racing in her chest as her eyes followed the two mages, her body tensing when she thought they would get blown back but relaxing when they countered and instead pushed the older man back. If they keep fighting like this then this battle is as good as over…

"Katsu!" Hades launched at attack but the two mages were moving in sync, Riley absorbing it and sending it back while Laxus disappeared into his lightning only to hit the old man at the same time Riley's magic reflect hit. There was an incredible explosion before Laxus jumped back to land next to the black mage.

 _I had no idea Laxus was this powerful…_ Erza's mind was going a mile a minute as her eyes traveled to her sister, knowing full well that even at less than one hundred percent she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Nice Riley." The blonde spoke with a smirk on his face as he and the black mage shared a high five only seconds before a magic circle surrounded them and exploded.

"Amaterasu!" Hades was pissed at this point, using as much magic as possible to destroy the two mages who challenged him. They both screamed as a ball of black energy engulfed them before dispersing outwards in a powerful shockwave.

"Riley!"

"Laxus!"

Worried shouts rang out all around as they waited for the smoke to dissipate. When Laxus and Riley re-emerged they were both on their knees and breathing hard, wounds marring their skin. Riley was barely awake as the residual magic burned every nerve ending. Her entire body felt like it had been ripped apart before being sewn back together and she groaned before her arms gave out and she hit the ground hard.

"To think that someone like this exists…" Laxus winced as his eyes traveled to Riley. His hands balled into fists before he picked her up and walked her to Erza, his steps shaky as he went. "I'm no longer a member of Fairy Tail…" He set the black mage down beside her sister and smiled before turning back to Hades, "If something were to happen to the old man…I have a right to take revenge…right?"

"Of course you can!" It was Natsu who shouted this time, his voice filled with what Laxus could only call desperation.

"Natsu…" He smiled before his fist slammed into the ground and he was gone, a bolt of lightning racing towards the pink mage so fast no one had time to move before the impact.

"Laxus!" Riley screamed as her body struggled to stay steady. When the flash abated they all saw the blond mage topple over, his clothes almost completely burned off his body.

"Natsu…this is…my treat." His body hit the floor seconds later and the black mage slammed her fist into the ground.

"Dammit Laxus!" Her eyes were drawn towards an incredible upsurge of power and everyone turned to Natsu who was glowing.

"Thanks for the meal…" Riley could feel Natsu's power from where she lay it she couldn't suppress the shudder that raced down her spine.

Yet even with all the magic in his body the black mage knew it wasn't going to be enough to beat Prect. Her entire body was alight with pain but still she managed to climb to her feet; her form trembling from the sheer amount of effort it required.

"Hey are you alright?" Erza had an arm around her waist to help support her while they stumbled more than walked back to Lucy and Wendy.

"Yeah…I'll be fine." Riley's eyes went to Natsu who was unleashing a terrifying amount of magic with his attacks.

"Lightning-Flame Dragon…" Wendy looked on with awe.

"Let's just hope he has what it takes to take that bastard down. If Natsu can't do it then we're all fucked." Riley was reaching her limit at this point. Yes she had a large amount of magic energy but it was nothing compared to that of a Dragon Slayer, not to mention the lack of magic she has thanks to the Tenrou Tree toppling earlier. It was a miracle for her to even be standing right then. If this fight dragged on much longer they would all be in trouble; of that she was certain.

They all watched in awe as Natsu unleashed everything in his arsenal at the older man, Riley holding her breath in the process. Attack after attack hit and soon all she could see was dust and debris from the chaos that was ensuing before her. The power of his dual dragon slaying magic was almost intimidating and the black mage wondered if all dragon slayers had this ability to absorb another element. Shaking her head to clear it she felt her sister tense and relax beside her in tune with the magic that rose and fell around them. They were all reacting to Natsu right then and the last thing anyone wanted to do was get in the way.

When the pink mage finally stopped he was breathing hard, his body at its limit while his fists still shook with fury. The sparks that had been crackling around him faded soon after and Natsu felt the rest of his strength leave him, his knees finding the ground seconds later. Riley could hear his ragged breathing from where she stood and when he started falling her heart skipped a beat. The celestial mage moved as if her body had a mind of its own, catching Natsu before he plummeted to the ocean and Riley let out her sigh of relief.

Lucy looked down to him with tears in her eyes and she tightened her grip on his wrist.

"Thanks for saving me…Lucy." She could heat the weakness in his voice and her heart pounded in her chest. "I'm completely out of magic power now…" The blonde shook her head and grunted as she hauled back up onto the floor.

"Don't thank me you idiot, you just kicked his ass, we should be thanking you." She laughed lightly.

"It's finally over…right?" Gray spoke cautiously as their eyes wandered to the smoke, praying their enemy was defeated but expecting the worst case. There was a loud crack of thunder and the sheer volume had Riley stiffening where she stood. Seconds later a voice met their ears and her blood ran cold in her veins.

"You're quite some amazing youngsters…"

Erza stiffened beside her sister and Lucy felt tears well in her eyes.

"No way…" Wendy's voice shook with fear.

"That damn Makarov…he raised some incredible brats. I don't know many decades it's been since I've taken this much damage." Prect spoke matter of fact as he stood, his body moving slowly while the smoke and dust cleared. Riley could see the wounds covering him but what she saw was almost hard to believe. As he stood, his body healed, his magic skyrocketed and his arrogance seemed to fill the room.

Riley clenched her fists and cursed out loud while he spoke; hating the way her body trembled at the man before her.

"It would be so easy to finish things as they were right now…but I wish to thank you properly for entertaining me." His smile sent chills down everyone's spine.

"How is that possible?" Gray was at a loss for words.

"After getting hit with all that magic he's getting up like it was nothing…his wounds are healing…" Erza couldn't keep the tremble from her voice as she spoke, her grip tightening instinctively around her sister as they all watched the man before them remove his eye patch.

"The Devil's Eye…awakening!"

Everyone watched with a mixture of horror and amazement at the sight before them as the magic ramped up yet another notch. Natsu gulped and Lucy shook with fear at his side; both knowing that none of them could go another round like the way they were.

"I'm going to show you something remarkable…" Prect chuckled lightly when each mage before him stiffened with fear in their eyes. "The abyss of magic, this domain of magic is far beyond any of your wildest imaginations!"

"No way!"

"This can't be…"

"I've never felt this kind of magic power before!"

"It's still increasing!"

Riley looked from mage to mage as they spoke, her own fear mirroring theirs as they felt the tension in the air grow thicker. Natsu remained quiet throughout the whole thing and she understood why. They were in for the most fierce battle of their lives now and he needed his head clear and his heart confident if they were to have any hope of winning. To do that he needed to focus and letting his fear get the better of him wasn't going to help. Yes, Riley knew what he was feeling and thinking because she was experiencing the same thing from where she stood.

"This is your end Fairy Tail." Prect's voice was like steel wrapping around her throat and when he took a step closer she involuntarily took two steps back. His right eye had begun to glow a black so dark it left her speechless.

The dragon slayer did his best to stand but his body was not obeying him very well and he grunted.

"Natsu are you alright?" Lucy did her best to help his stand but she was just as weak as he was.

"Shit…I don't have enough strength left to move."

"To walk the path of magic is to sink into the deepest levels of darkness. Beyond the depths; shinning in the deep abyss, is 'the magic of one'. Just a little more and I will reach this magic of one, but that infinitesimal distance…is the deepest stretch of my path. The 'Great World of Magic' fills that depth-the world Zaref inhabits. Tonight, with the awakening of Zeref, the world will change." He moved as he spoke, his tone almost in awe as he explained what he intended to do and Riley could hear that he believed everything that he was saying and then some.

"The magic of one…" Erza spoke questioningly to no one in particular.

Riley looked to Lucy who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and she cursed again before Prect's voice tang out once more.

"You young ones cannot pass into the great world of magic. You lack the resolve to step into the abysmal depth!" He laughed before his eyes settled on Riley, "Out of the sorry lot of you, this young woman has the potential to be great, but she hides behind Makarov and his teachings so true power will forever be out of her reach." He smirked when she growled and took a step forward, "I gave you a chance girl, you're the one who turned me down. Now you will suffer."

"I don't hide behind anyone or anything you arrogant bastard." Her voice was like steel as she seethed and he laughed again.

"From chapter four, scripture twelve of the book of Zeref…Hidden magic…the punishers of heaven 'Nemesis!'"

Before them, rising from the ground out of nothing but pure magic energy, were monsters of all shapes and sizes that emitted so much magic that Riley felt her heart skip a beat. The sheer magic power was terrifying, outnumbering each mage by a twenty to one odd easily. Riley cursed again.

"He's creating demons…" Gray's voice cut through the silence and the black wizard could hear the tremor within it. To her left Wendy was reciting a mantra of fear and her heart broke for the girl.

"With the magical power of the abyss I can spawn demons from eve the lowest of rocks. They are at once the dancing children of demons and judges of heaven. This is hidden magic." Prect laughed again as the demons lined up behind and beside him.

On the other side of the room each mage was trapped in their own fears. Thoughts racing through their minds so fast that hours passed by within them but only seconds in the real world.

 _Each and every one of those things…has so much magic power…it's pointless to try and fight them…it's impossible!_ Erza was shaking visibly at this point and to her right, Riley seemed to be frozen just as stiff.

 _I'm scared…I'm scared…_ Wendy couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks and to her left Lucy clung to Natsu as she cried, her fear washing over her in waves that she seemed to be drowning in.

 _I can't stop shaking…is this what fear feels like?_ The red mage looked down to her trembling hand only to look to Riley seconds later when her hand clasped onto hers.

Gray was on his hands and knees as a sheen of sweat covered his body, _Why the fuck am I so scared? God dammit!_

 _I can't move…I'm too scared…please…someone help us._ Lucy wrapped her arms tighter around Natsu, using his form as a lifeline to keep herself afloat in the overwhelming amount of magic that had filled the room.

 _I haven't felt fear like this since my days in the dark guild…get ahold of yourself Riley! You need to fight or you're going to die!_ The black mage bit her lip to help herself focus but it seemed nothing she did worked out. Her body was still trembling and her fear was rising so fast it left her breathless.

Lucy was on the verge of giving up when she felt a hand grip her arm. It was firm and warm and made her feel safe. When she looked down she watched as Natsu took a deep breath and rose.

"It looks like I have a comrade right here with me after all…" His voice was tired and they could all hear the weakness in his tone but still he spoke, his words mimicking that of what Guildarts had spoken to him earlier that day, "Fear isn't 'evil'. It allows us to learn our own weaknesses, and when we learn our weakness…people can grow stronger and kinder…" His words sank into everyone and Riley felt her heart calming at just the sound of his voice.

"We learned our weaknesses here today, so what do we do next? We grow stronger! WE face them head on!" He was on his feet and by the sheer power of his will his magic exploded into life, "When we're alone it may be too frightening to bear, we are all right beside each other. We've got out comrades right here! There's nothing to fear from this bastard! We're not alone!"

"A delightfully empty set of words…but that ends now." Prect raised his hands while he spoke, a smirk coming to rest on his face before unleashing his demons.

Off in the distance each mage seemed to find their courage at the same time, their thoughts linking together as one for a short period of time.

 _ **As long as we have each other…**_

 _ **We don't have fear…**_

 _ **That's it, right Natsu?**_

 _ **Even if we don't have any magic left…**_

 _ **We won't give up until the end!**_

 _ **That is Fairy Tail!**_

"Let's go!" Natsu's roar woke the defiance in their hearts.

"What can you accomplish with such miniscule power?" His arrogance was well deserved, "Dance, demons of rubble and stone!" everyone moved at the same time, the battle coming to its head in a wave of chaos.

Natsu tripped, toppling towards the ground as the rest rushed ahead of him. His body was at its limit but Wendy and Lucy were not having his fight end there. They moved as one, grabbing him by his arms and catapulting him forward towards Gray and Erza who were waiting. He soared towards them; each mage swinging their foot around so that when the pink mage landed, he landed with his feet against theirs. In one swift motion they pushed off and sent him rocketing towards Prect who watched with wide eyes at the sight before him.

"Send everything to the bottom of darkness! It's time for the sun to sink Fairy Tail!" He went to side step but his feet were rooted in place and for the first time his arrogance had nowhere to go. From behind him Riley gripped his arms so tight she would surely leave bruises.

"You're not going anywhere you arrogant bastard." Her voice was so venomous he felt his heart skip a beat as her magic exploded from within her. She called forth every bit of magic within her body to unleash a destructive attack in time with Natsu.

"Valkyrie storm!" from her gripped hands rushed out magic that burned and scorched anything it touched from the sheer rawness of it while simultaneously absorbing as much of his magic as she could. It burned and every nerve ending in her body was alight with fire and pain but she was determined to protect Natsu at all costs. Prect grunted and turned to move but she had him motionless and in place while Natsu came in with his sword horn. There was a large explosion and both Riley and Natsu were blown from the old man in seconds as a shockwave swept over the ship.

Riley grunted as her back hit the far wall with enough force to jar her teeth. Her strength left her in a whoosh of air and her breaths were coming in ragged pants while her vision faded in and out.

Natsu flew off in the other direction, his scarf floating towards the edge of the ship and Lucy sprinted to catch it before it was lost. Once in her hands she sighed as Wendy grabbed onto her so she didn't fall herself.

"Impossible! How did my abyss magic have no effect!" Prect was shocked as his body collapsed. His magic faded seconds later and it was all he could do to stand up while the answer sank into his soul. "My heart…"

Everyone was breathing hard but their attention was drawn to the far side of the island where a large shadow loomed and an ear splitting sound met their ears. Seconds later the Tenrou tree was standing tall again.

"The Tenrou Tree…is rebuilding!" Erza was shocked stiff at the sight before her while Gray simply watched with awe as Ultear's face fkashed through his mind. Seconds later the magic that had been taken from them all returned with fervor and the magic resonated within them.

"Our magic power!"

"It's returned!"

Erza and Gray spoke at the same time while Natsu used his new found strength to unleash another barrage of attacks onto the master of Grimoire Heart. Grunts of pain resounded around them and Riley sucked in a breath as her strength came back.

"This victory is ours!" Natsu landed a punch to his face before his second was blocked.

"NO!" Prect sent him flying with what looked like ease as she shouted angrily, "Until those of you that follow this path of magic reach its peak the devil will not sleep!" He was met with an electrified fist to the face as Laxus rejoined the fight.

"Go Fairy Tail!" Everyone seemed to move at once, attacking with everything they had.

When Natsu hit him with his exploding lightning blade Riley chose that moment to step in, her magic surging within her with enough force to rip up the ground beneath her feet.

"You've done enough here!" Her words were loud and raging with magic as her hands formed a ball of energy within them; the sheer magnitude of her power resonating throughout everything around them. Where Prect landed he struggled to stand but Riley was faster, unleashing her attack before he could even think.

"Minute Devastation!" it hit like a bomb going off, its power engulfing him before spreading out into a column of violet energy as it rocketed skyward. Everything within the magic power was ripped to shreds and they could all hear the screams from within it as Riley stalked forward, her anger shining brightly in her grey eyes.

When the magic faded into nothing her eyes settled on Prect, who was badly wounded thanks to Natsu earlier. Her attack just finished what the pink mage had already started and part of her wished it had been only her to bring him to his knees. He could barely move let alone speak and the black mage had to stop her feet from moving in order to control her rage. All she wanted to do was walk up to him and rip his heart from his chest but the cried of relief from her friends was what kept her in control.

"This is our guild…anyone who threatens that will suffer." She spoke calmly, her arms crossing as her eyes glared daggers at the man before her. When nothing met her ears save for the pained whimpers she turned on her heel and walked back to her guild mates.

"It's finally over."

"Yeah."

"We won didn't we?"

Gray, Erza and Wendy spoke amongst themselves as Riley walked up to them, an ache already settling behind her eyes and she winced and grabbed her head.

"Here's your scarf back Natsu." Lucy smiled as she held the garment out to him.

"Thanks." He flashed a toothy grin before panicked shouts rang out. Before them rushed Happy and Carla, terror etched into their faces.

"Everyone!"

"Help us Natsu!" From behind them angered shouts followed as the rest of Grimoire Heart stampeded towards them all.

"Wait, get back here!"

"You damn cats!"

"How dare you do that to Master's heart!"

From where she stood, Riley sighed heavily and walked off towards the angry mob; a sword materializing in her hand as she moved.

"You guys rest, I've got this…" Her steps faltered when her vision lost focus and Erza stepped up to help support her when she stumbled.

"Hey take it easy. We all just used up every bit of magic we had I can only imagine how bad your head hurts right now." The red mage smiled as she whispered, knowing that anything louder would cause her sister more unwanted discomfort.

"This is bad." Gray cursed as his eyes traveled from mage to mage.

"We don't have any magic power left to fight these guys." Lucy let the desperation seep into her tone.

"I'm so tired you guys." Wendy was at her limit at well, not knowing if she could even heal one of them enough so they could fight. Every muscle in her body protested the slightest movement. From farther behind Happy trotted Lily, his breaths coming in ragged pants.

"Sorry…I'm out of magic myself."

"Hold it right there!" A shout from behind Natsu drew his attention and what he saw had his heart soaring with pride for his guild. There, walking towards them was the rest of the guild, ready to defend their friends should they need to. Master Makarov was right in front, a smile spreading across his face.

Riley turned and smiled before her vision faded and her body gave out. Erza grunted at the sudden increase of weight when her sister collapsed and she cursed but held firm, carrying the black mage on her back towards the rest of their family.

"Hang on Riley, you're going to be fine. Just get some rest for now." She spoke to no one in particular as she walked and smiled to Cana when the card user rushed up to them with worry etched onto her face. Behind her she could hear panicked shouts from Grimoire Heart as they noticed their fallen Master and when Makarov threated them to leave of perish they made a hasty retreat.

"It's finally over, well done my children I'm so proud of you." Makarov couldn't hide the tears of pride that rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

 _ **I Hope you enjoyed it! Be patient a little while longer while I work on the next chapter. Until then!**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **dark**_


End file.
